


Poison [veraltete Version]

by inuverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 160,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: Kapitel 1 bis 30 in der Fassung die von 11.06.2008 bis 16.11.2009 auf Fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht war





	1. Overtüre: Entscheidende Fragen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dies ist ein transformatives Werk. Die Rechte an Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling, den Verlagen und Filmgesellschaften. Der Song »Poison« gehört Alice Cooper. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.
> 
> Beta: Astrid-Runa und Guddi
> 
> Dies sind die ersten 30 Kapitel von Poison in der Fassung, die vom 11.06.2008 bis 16.11.2016 auf Fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht war und der überarbeiteten Fassung weichen mussten.

»In was bin ich da nur wieder rein geraten?« 

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, blickte auf seine wackelnden Fußzehen in schwarzen Socken und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er konnte das Bedürfnis, sich selbst zu Ohrfeigen, nur mit großer Mühe unterdrücken. 

»Was hab ich mir nur gedacht? Viel mehr, was hat SIE sich dabei gedacht?«, korrigierte er sich.

Und sie – Ginny Weasley – stellte er mit Erschrecken fest, stieg gerade mit Hermine im Schlepptau durch das Portraitloch. Ihre großen braunen Augen strahlten ihm aus einem Gesicht, das nur aus Grinsen und Augen zu bestehen schien, entgegen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

»Harry-Schatz, was machst du denn hier so alleine?«

Ginny hopste auf ihn zu, schlang ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und drückte ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Harry erstarrte. Panik kroch sein Rückrat hinauf. 

»Weiter atmen!«, herrschte er sich selbst an. »Lächeln und weiter atmen!«*

Seit dem gestrigen Abend war er also »Harry-Schatz«. Ihm wurde übel.

Ginny blickte ihn fragend mit einem grenzdebilen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. 

»Ich, äääh……«, stammelte er, »…muss weg!«, und wand sich mit einer fließenden, schlängelnden, um nicht zu sagen, slytherin-würdigen Bewegung aus ihrer Umarmung. Den Blick zum Boden eilte er auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu.

»Wir sind dann in der Bibliothek!«, rief Ginny ihm fröhlich nach und richtete das Wort dann an Hermine. »Was hat er denn? Er sah auf einmal so grün im Gesicht aus.«

Während Harry aus dem Portraitloch hinaus kletterte, konnte er noch einen Teil von Hermines zucker-süßer Antwort hören.

»Ach, unser guter Harry, der kann sein Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen, glaube ich. Das ist ja so romantisch mit euch beiden. Ihr seid ja so ein schönes…«

Der Rest blieb ihm erspart. 

»So, wohin jetzt?«, fragte sich Harry und entschied sich zunächst für eine Treppe, die nach links schwenkte. 

»Memo an mich selbst**: Egal wohin, nur nicht zur Bibliothek!«, ergänzte er seine Entscheidung im Geiste. »Von wegen: kann sein Glück noch gar nicht richtig fassen. PAH!« 

Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und wandte sich wieder der entscheidenden Frage zu: 

In was war er da hinein geraten? Nein, halt, die Frage hatte Ginnys »Harry-Schatz« ja wohl schon zu genüge beantwortet: Paar-Be-zieh-ung! Genau. Mit Ginny Weasley. Die nächste Frage im »entscheidende-Fragen-Canon« lautete dann wohl: Wie zum Teufel hatte das passieren können? 

Ginny war vor einigen Wochen doch noch mit Dean Thomas zusammen und alles war in Ordnung gewesen. Harry konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie erleichtert er gewesen war, dass Ginny endlich aufgehört hatte ihn anzuschmachten. Nach fünf Jahren! Fünf beschissene Jahre, die sie ihm auf den Keks gegangen war mit ihrem Getue. Dem Gestammel, dem pinkfarbenen Gesicht, das sie immer bekommen hatte, wenn er aufgetaucht war und das sich so gar nicht mit ihren feuerroten Haaren vertrug. Auch wenn er das schon von Ron kannte, machte es den Anblick nciht wirklich besser. 

Jedes Mal, wenn er sich bei Weasleys hatte erholen wollen, war das Ganze mit Ginny nur ein Gekrampfe gewesen. Und dann Hermines ständiges Gequatsche, seit sie beschlossen hatte, Ginnys beste Freundin zu sein. Wie hübsch Ginny doch sei, wie toll sie zu ihm passen würde. BLA BLA BLA. Das übliche Gesülze. Und dann dieser Spruch am Anfang des Jahres, dass Ginnys Brüste so gewachsen wären, und dass sie jetzt sogar einen größeren BH bräuchte als Hermine. Overkill. Das war definitiv mehr Information gewesen als er jemals - JEMALS - über Ginny oder Hermine hatte wissen wollen. Schlimm genug, dass Hermine Brüste hatte, das wollte er sich nicht zusätzlich auch noch vorstellen müssen. Harry schüttelte den Gedanken an Hermines BH und seinen Inhalt ab. 

»Gut, fassen wir zusammen«, resümierte Harry. »Wie hat das passieren können? Und was ist eigentlich genau passiert?« 

Er ging den gestrigen Abend noch mal durch: Quidditch. Siegesfeier im Gryffindorturm. Alle schon sturzbesoffen, als er dazu kam - Naja - Ron zu mindest. Dann Ginny in seinen Armen. Kein Problem soweit. Ginnys Lippen auf seinen. Auch kein Problem, schließlich waren sie ja Freunde. Ginnys Zunge in seinem Mund. Seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Aller Augen des gesamten Hauses auf sie beide gerichtet. »Böse Falle, böse Falle! Diese Hexe!« 

Der Kuss hatte gefühlte 45 Minuten gedauerte, tatsächlich jedoch wahrscheinlich nur ca. 45 Sekunden, was allerdings gereicht hatte. Das Ganze war besser gelaufen, als die Sache mit Cho. Zumindest hatte keiner geweint. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Gryffindors waren in Jubel ausgebrochen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Ginny sogar eine ganz gute Küsserin. »Bei der Übung, die sie die letzten Monate gehabt hat, ja kein Wunder«, meldete sich eine boshafte Stimme in Harrys Kopf, die er aber gleich zum Schweigen brachte. 

Danach hatte er auf den Schreck erstmal ein Butterbier getrunken, vielleicht auch zwei und dann einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, den Seamus eingeschleust hatte - Für besondere Anlässe, wie er sagte. Dann noch einen Feuerwhiskey und ein Butterbier. Ach, drauf geschissen. Was sollte er sich mit diesen unwichtigen Details aufhalten. Er hatte sich voll laufen lassen, Punkt. Er stand schließlich unter Schock. Außerdem: was wäre er für ein Freund gewesen, wenn er Ron in seinem Zustand alleine gelassen hätte? Besser zu zweit besoffen als alleine, oder? Naja, dann kam der Teil, an den er sich nicht mehr so genau erinnern konnte oder wollte, was auch immer.

So, wie sich seine Lippen am nächsten Morgen angefühlt hatten, hatte Ginny ihn definitiv noch mal erwischt. Außerdem hatte er einen BH in seiner Hosentasche gefunden. Und Merlin bewahre, dass es nicht Hermines war. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich weder daran erinnern konnte, wie er ins Bett gekommen war, noch wie er sich ausgezogen hatte. Aber das war noch nicht alles gewesen!

Zunächst hatte Harry beim Aufstehen ja noch gehofft, dass das mit Ginny vielleicht keiner mitbekommen hatte und er vielleicht einfach nur so tun bräuchte, als wäre gar nichts geschehen. Als er jetzt so drüber nachdachte, kam er sich selbst schon ein bisschen dämlich vor, das überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen zu haben. Vor allem, wenn er Revue passieren ließ, was beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle passiert war: 

Bewundernde Blicke, Schulterklopfen, Pfiffe und anderweitige Respektbezeugungen von allen Seiten noch bevor er überhaupt an seinem Platz angekommen war. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sich Harry sogar gewundert, ob er, ohne es gemerkt zu haben, im Vollrausch den Dunklen Lord um die Ecke gebracht habe könnte, bei all dem Frohsinn um ihn herum. Selbst als er den Basilisken gekillt hatte, war er nicht so gefeiert worden. Ein Flüstern und Raunen war von Tisch zu Tisch gegangen. Das Ganze hatte dann den Höhepunkt erreicht, als Ginny an seinen Platz angekommen war und ihm vor allen einen Begrüßungskuss gegeben hatte. 

Die Gryffindors hatten getobt und bald auch der Rest der Schüler. Das war der Augenblick gewesen, in dem in Harry der Verdacht aufgekommen war, dass er in der gestrigen Nacht möglicherweise seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte, ohne sich daran erinnern zu können. Was vielleicht auch besser so war, hörte er die boshafte Stimme wieder in seinem Schädel. Es beruhigte ihn immerhin, dass er sich wohl gar nicht mal so doof angestellt haben musste, sonst wären die ja nicht alle so aus dem Häuschen gewesen und Ginny hatte auch nicht gerade unglücklich gewirkt, sinnierte er. 

Sogar Blaise Zabini, der als Weiberheld Nummero Uno galt, und der ein oder andere Slytherin hatten ihm anerkennende Blicke zu geworfen. Lediglich Draco Malfoy hatte ein Gesicht gemacht, als hätte ihm jemand ins Essen gespuckt, wohl gemerkt, nachdem man ihm ein glühendes Eisen zwischen die Rippen gestochen hatte. 

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Malfoy, der kleinen Ratte, das Frühstück verdorben zu haben, war doch immer hin etwas Gutes an diesem sonst doch reichlich beschissenen Tag gewesen.

Das alles änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er in der Scheiße saß. Feuerwhiskey hin, die Tücke der Frauen her. Ginny und er waren jetzt ein Paar. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Und die Betonung lag dabei auf dem NICHT. 

»Scheiß Weiber. Wägen einen in Sicherheit, um sich dann hinterhältig an einen ran zu schmeißen«, grummelte Harry. 

Als hätte er so nicht schon genug am Hals: Malfoy, der ihm zu Beginn des Schuljahres frisch, fromm, fröhlich, frei einfach mal so aus Spaß die Nase gebrochen hatte und nur auf eine neue Gelegenheit zu warten schien, ihm eine Weitere »Freude« zu bereiten. Dann die Frage, welches Kaninchen des Grauens Voldemort in diesem Jahr für ihn aus seinem Hut zaubern würde - natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinne - und zu allem Überfluss Snape, die alte Spaßbremse, dieser Aushilfs-Batman, der ihn noch immer für die dämlichen Streiche seines Vaters büßen ließ. 

»Warum immer ich?« Harry rollte die Augen. »Warum?« 

Er setzte seine Brille ab, massierte entnervt seinen Nasenrücken und ging langsam weiter. 

POFF!

Harry fühlte, wie er gegen einen Körper prallte. Noch bevor er seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt hatte und sein Gegenüber erkennen konnte, wusste er, in wen er da hineingelaufen war:

»Draco Malfoy!«

»TOLL!« 

Es blieb ihm heute ja wohl nichts erspart. »Ein weiteres perfektes Ereignis an diesem perfekten Tag«, höhnte Harry innerlich.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Immer schön lächeln und winken, Männer, lächeln und winken - Madagaskar

** Memo an mich selbst: Mit Helen über den neuen Katalog reden, Goodfellas, Casino und der Pate 1 -3 ausleihen. - Mickey Blue Eyes


	2. My pain your thrill

Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass Malfoy in dem einsamen Gang ohne seine beiden »Bodyguards« unterwegs war.   
  
»Wie ich diesen Scheißtypen hasse.«   
  
Die Gesichtszüge des Slytherin waren seltsamer Weise nicht von seinem üblichen abfälligen Grinsen verzerrt, während er sichtlich überrascht vor Harry stand. Die beiden jungen Männer musterten sich kurz.   
  
Malfoys Haar war nicht wie sonst straff zurück gegelt, sondern hing ihm teils lose in die Stirn, was sein Gesicht wesentlich weniger rattenartig aussehen ließ. Er war blasser als Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte, und seine Augen wirkten gerötet.   
  
»Hat der Kerl etwa geheult? Schon wieder?«, fragte sich Harry, während seine Mundwinkel schadenfroh nach oben zuckten.  
  
Er konnte sich noch gut an ihr letztes Treffen unter »vier Augen« erinnern, bei dem er den Slytherin mit Sectumsempra »aus Versehen« aufgeschlitzt und übel zugerichtet hatte.   
  
»Schade, dass Snape so schnell zur Stelle war«, bedauerte er.   
  
»Sonst hätte ich jetzt ein Problem weniger. Denn merke: Nur ein toter Todesser, ist ein guter Todesser*.«, hörte Harry wieder einmal die boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen.   
  
Im Grunde genommen war sowieso wie immer alles Malfoys Schuld. Hätte die alte Heulsuse ihn nicht mit einem Cruciatus verhexen wollen, wäre er gar nicht auf die saudumme Idee gekommen diese Sectum-Scheiße auszuprobieren. Hätte Blondchen sich dann mal ausnahmsweise anständig verteidigt, hätte er auch nicht wie ein abgestochenes Schwein geblutet. Und das hatte schließlich dazu geführt, dass Ginny für Harry beim Quidditch eingesprungen war und dass er sie jetzt als Quasi-Lebensabschnittsgefährtin an der Backe hatte.   
  
»Danke für nichts, Arschloch**!«, kochte die Wut in Harry hoch.   
  
Er stand reglos vor Malfoy. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, als etwas in ihm erwachte. Seinen Lieblingsfeind alleine zu erwischen, war eine Seltenheit und ganz tief in Harry baute sich ein Gefühl auf, das mit Rachedurst am ehesten zu beschreiben war.   
  
»Das ist doch die Gelegenheit dem kleinen Scheißer mal zu zeigen, wo’s lang geht«, dachte er. »Keine Gorillas und kein Snape in der Nähe«, rieb er sich innerlich die Hände. Aus dem leichten Mundwinkelzucken wurde ein ausgewachsenes hämisches Grinsen.   
  
»Zahltag, Malfoy!«  
  
»War ja klar!«, schnaubte Malfoy, vermied aber Blickkontakt. »Der berühmte Harry Potter hat es ja nicht nötig, sich zu entschuldigen, wenn er jemanden umrennt.« Dann tat er künstlich bestürzt. »Ach, wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen: Der Junge-Der-Lebt ist ja bei unzivilisierten, dreckigen Muggeln aufgewachsen. Die haben ja sowieso keine Manieren, die sie ihm hätten beibringen können.«   
  
Seine Stimme war nicht sein gewöhnliches monotones »pseudo-aristokratisches« Näseln, sondern waberte unsicher von einer Tonlage zur anderen. Er verdrehte die Augen und wollte sich rechts an Harry vorbei schieben, doch der wich nicht zur Seite.  
  
»Lass mich durch, Potter!«, forderte der Slytherin, vermied es allerdings noch immer Harry dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
»Irgendetwas stimmt mit dem doch nicht«, dachte Harry.   
  
»Naja, egal.«   
  
Er überlegte noch, wie er seinem Lieblingsfeind eine Lektion erteilen könnte, die der so schnell nicht vergessen würde, da war Malfoy fast an ihm auf der anderen Seite vorbei geschlüpft.  
  
»Na, Na, Na! Wer hat es denn so eilig, weg zu kommen? Die Party hat doch noch gar nicht angefangen.«   
  
Harry kam langsam in Fahrt.   
  
Seine Hand schoss vor, ohne dass er zu Ende gedacht hatte, was er eigentlich tun wollte, und packte den anderen am Handgelenk. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte Harry ihm den Arm grob nach hinten auf den Rücken, bis er einen Widerstand in den Gelenken des Slytherin spürte und dieser leise vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.   
  
»Du hast den falschen Kerl am falschen Tag erwischt***, Malfoy!«, lachte Harry ihn diabolisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ein vertrauter wohliger Schauer der Erregung rann Harrys Rückrat herunter, als das Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf zu zirkulieren begann. Wenn Harry eines gewöhnt war, dann Auseinandersetzungen.   
  
»Mehr hat die Memme wohl nicht drauf.«   
  
Obwohl der Slytherin sich wehrte, hatte er keine Mühe ihn fest zu halten.   
  
»Lass mich los, Potter!«, zischte Malfoy und Harry konnte dessen Angst beinahe riechen. Ein gutes Gefühl. Das Beste, das er seit Tagen gehabt hatte, stellte der Gryffindor fest.  
  
»Na, nicht mehr so mutig, ohne deine beiden Gorillas, was?!«, sagte er, drängte Malfoy gegen die Wand und zog seinen Griff noch einmal fester. Der Slytherin sog zischend Luft ein.   
  
»Das hat wohl wehgetan!«, grinste Harry zufrieden. Er fühlte sich gut, blendend um genau zu sein. Die zweite Welle der Erregung, die in ihm aufwallte, ließ seine Wangen erröten und seine Augen funkeln. Er hatte eine Idee.  
  
Als Harry begann, die Taschen des Slytherin eilig zu durchsuchen, bäumte sich dieser gegen die Fixierung auf und Harry steigerte den Druck, so dass der blonde Junge in seiner Halte leise vor Schmerz aufschrie.   
  
»Sehr schön!«   
  
Harry fand, wonach er gesucht hatte und hielt Malfoys Zauberstab triumphierend in seiner freien Hand.  
  
»Was haben wir denn da?«, frohlockte er boshaft. »Bevor du dir oder anderen damit Schaden zu fügen kannst, stecke ich den besser mal ein, nicht wahr?!«  
  
»Wag es nicht, sonst…«, spie Malfoy gepresst aber ohne viel Nachdruck aus.  
  
»Sonst was?«, fragte Harry gefährlich leise. »Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist mir zu drohen, Wichser!«  
  
Eine weitere Woge der Aggression und Erregung durchströmte ihn. Er drehte Malfoy zu sich herum, packte ihn am Kinn und zwang den anderen, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Malfoys Augen waren grau wie der Himmel bei Gewitter und geweitet. Harry fixierte ihn. Der Slytherin zitterte und seine Knie schienen unter ihm nachzugeben. Er atmete heftig und in kurzen Stößen. Harry war ganz nah und konnte Malfoys Atem fühlen.   
  
»Er riecht nach Zimt«, stellte Harry verwundert fest und ließ seinen Blick über Malfoys Gesicht gleiten.   
  
Die Haut des Slytherins wirkte weich, ebenmäßig und glatt. Seine Augen waren groß, schienen zwischen verschiedenen Grautönen immer wieder die Schattierung zu wechseln, und waren von langen, dunkelblonden Wimpern umrahmt. Seine Lider flackerten nervös unter Harrys Blicken. Die Lippen waren sanft geschwungen, schmal und leicht geöffnet, bebten unmerklich.   
  
Harry war so eng an Malfoys festen Körper gepresst, um ihn in Schach zu halten, dass er dessen Herz schnell und heftig schlagen spürte. Der Slytherin war ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Das Gefühl von Macht berauschte Harry. Bereitete ihm Genugtuung. Diesmal würde keiner dazwischen funken! Er bewegte sein Gesicht auf Malfoy zu, der ängstlich keuchte. Als seine Lippen dessen Ohr fast berührten, flüsterte Harry ihm heiser zu:  
  
»Wenn du deinen Zauberstab zurück haben willst, dann bitte mich darum!«   
  
Er stieß sich von Malfoy ab und blieb einen Meter von diesem entfernt stehen.   
  
Der Blonde schien wie gelähmt, regungslos gegen die Wand gedrückt. Er rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte nur fassungslos zu dem Gryffindor herüber.  
  
»Du sollst mich um deinen Zauberstab bitten!«, schrie Harry Malfoy unbeherrscht an, als dieser weiterhin untätig und stumm stehen blieb. Es spielte für Harry keine mehr Rolle, ob ihn irgendjemand hörte. Sein Herz pumpte Adrenalin durch seine Adern und Wut raste durch seinen ganzen Körper. Malfoy sollte bezahlen und zwar jetzt.  
  
Noch immer bewegte sich der Slytherin nicht. Machte keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu tun. Harry verlor völlig die Beherrschung. Er schoss nach vorne, riss den Slytherin am Kragen in seine Richtung und grub seine Faust fest in dessen Magen, so dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach Luft schnappend auf die Knie stürzte.   
  
»Bitte mich um den verfickten Zauberstab, du arrogantes Arschloch!«   
  
Er holte aus und trat Malfoy kräftig in die Rippen.   
  
»Du wirst für die ganze Scheiße bezahlen, die du mir angetan hast und zwar hier und jetzt!« Harrys Stimme schwoll zu einem beinahe hysterischen Kreischen an.   
  
»Diesmal wird dir keiner deinen kleinen Todesser-Arsch retten!«   
  
Er trat und schlug wieder und wieder zu. Alles, was Malfoy ihm und seinen Freunden jemals angetan hatte, raste als Erinnerungen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und dazwischen blitzten immer wieder Bilder von den Gesichtern seiner toten Eltern, Cedric und Sirius, wie er durch den Schleier fiel, auf.  
  
Malfoy hustete und keuchte. Seine Zähne waren rot von seinem Blut gefärbt, das hauptsächlich von seiner aufgeplatzten Oberlippe stammte, da Harry ihn mindestens ein Mal im Gesicht erwischt hatte.   
  
»Bitte!«, stöhnte Malfoy schließlich auf, wobei seine Stimme ein gurgelndes Geräusch in seinem Hals machte.  
  
»Bitte!«  
  
Harry hielt ein. Er selbst war außer Atem von der Anstrengung, obwohl sich Malfoy weder gewehrt noch sonderlich gut geschützt hatte. Das Ganze war völlig außer Kontrolle geraten, erkannte Harry und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und er blickte auf den am Boden kauernden Slytherin.  
  
»Es tut mir leid, Potter. Bitte…«, keuchte dieser.  
  
Harry stand mit versteinerter Miene vor Malfoy. Der Aufruhe und die Rage in seinem Inneren hatten jede Gefühlsregung und Emotion ausgelöscht. Eine gähnende Leere war zurück geblieben. Er griff in seine Tasche, zog den fremden Zauberstab heraus, warf ihn in Malfoys Richtung. Bevor er sich umdrehte, beugte sich Harry zu seinem Erzfeind hinunter, spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und zischte tonlos:  
  
»Ich hasse dich, Malfoy!«   
  
Dann rannte Harry davon und ließ den Slytherin zurück.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
* Nur ein toter Indianer ist ein guter Indianer / The only good indians I ever saw were dead - General Philip Sheridan   
** Danke für nichts - Böhse Onkelz   
*** Du hast den falschen Kerl am falschen Tag erwischt. - Der Diamantencop


	3. You're poison runnin' through my veins

»Ich Idiot!« Harry blickte auf die Inschrift über der Tür: »Bibliothek!« Vor lauter Hektik war er doch tatsächlich genau in die falsche Richtung gelaufen. Jetzt hieß es aufpassen, damit ihn die Mädels zu allem Überfluss nicht auch noch erwischten. Zurück Richtung Malfoy konnte er nämlich nicht mehr und wenn er in die Jungenschlafräume wollte – und da wollte er jetzt ganz sicher hin, dann musste er wohl oder übel weiter gehen. Vorsichtig schob er sich in bester Geheimagenten-Manier an der offenen Bibliothekstür vorbei.   
  
»Jetzt einen Tarnumhang, der unsichtbar macht, dabei haben, das wäre keine schlechte Sache«, bemerkte er zynisch. Aber weder Hermine noch Ginny entdeckten ihn.  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich im Schlafsaal angekommen war - Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Er entspannte sich etwas, aber er fühlte sich noch immer benommen vom Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf. Die ganze Szene seines Zusammenstoßes mit Malfoy lief noch einmal in seinem Kopf ab und alles kam ihm surreal vor. Als wäre er völlig unbeteiligt und würde jemand anderen beobachten.  
  
Vom Adrenalin betäubt und seiner Ninja-artigen Schleicheinlage abgelenkt, bemerkte er erst eben, dass seine Hand empfindlich schmerzte. Harry betrachtete seine aufgesprungenen Fingerknöchel und die stärker werdende Schwellung.   
  
»Sogar meine Hand reagiert auf Malfoys Fresse allergisch«, stellte er fest. Harry rubbelte vorsichtig Malfoys getrocknetes Blut von seiner Haut.   
  
»Autsch, das tut ganz schön weh. Hoffentlich ist nichts gebrochen.«   
  
Probehalber machte er ein paar Greifbewegungen.   
  
»Ist noch alles in Ordnung. Glück gehabt. Das wird die Slytherin-Ratte wohl nicht sagen können. He He He.«, hörte er sich selbst in seinem Kopf trocken sagen. Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung auf dem Bett neben seinem wahr und vernahm eine Stimme.  
  
»Hey Alter, wo kommst du denn her?«, fragte Ron, der in einem Quidditch-Magazin blätternd auf seinem Bett saß.  
  
»Och, weißt du, ich hab Malfoy gerade allein in einem abgelegenen Gang getroffen, ihm die Scheiße aus dem Leib geprügelt, bis er Blut gekotzt hat und ihn dann drin liegen lassen, in der Hoffung das er dran erstickt und mir diesmal den Gefallen tut und krepiert.«, stellte sich Harry kurz vor zu antworten, sagte aber stattdessen mit einem Schulter zucken:   
  
»War spazieren.«  
  
»Ohne Schuhe?«, fragte der Rothaarige verwundert und machte mit dem Kopf eine Bewegung in Richtung Harrys Füßen.  
  
»Ach, weißt du Ron, das ist total IN, frag mal Luna …«, erwiderte Harry in einem beiläufigen, ernsten Tonfall und schlenderte zu seinem eigenen Bett.  
  
»Harry, was ich dir noch sagen wollte«, druckste Ron. »Ich hab nachgedacht, wegen gestern.« Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. »Dass du mit Ginny fic-, äh, gehst. Naja, das fand ich ja erst nicht so klasse, aber besser du als, irgendein anderes Arschloch, das ich nicht leiden kann.«  
  
»Wie beruhigend«, dachte Harry. Ron suchte seinen Blick.   
  
»Ohje, da kommt wohl noch was«, befürchtete er zu Recht.   
  
»Nur eins sage ich dir, Mann, auch wenn du mein bester Kumpel bist. Wenn du Ginny nur ausnutzt, um einen weg zu stecken, oder ihr sonst wie weh tust, dann scheiß ich drauf, dass wir befreundet sind und dann scheiß ich auch drauf, dass du so was wie der Zauberer-Messias bist, verstanden?!« So wie Ron ihn ansah, wusste Harry, dass sein Freund das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, verdammt ernst meinte.  
  
Harry schluckte und nickte mit einem gequälten Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, dass es halbwegs aufrichtig rüber kam. An Ron hatte er bei seinen ganzen Überlegungen ja noch gar nicht gedacht.   
  
»Fuck!«   
  
Er umarmte seinen besten Freund, wobei er dem jüngsten Weasley-Bruder den Rücken tätschelte.   
  
»Danke, Mann«, sagte er, »dein OK, das bedeutet mir total viel.«   
  
Harrys Kehle schnürte sich bei der Lüge zu.   
  
»Das hat es wohl besiegelt.«   
  
Aus der Nummer mit Ginny kam er so schnell nicht wieder raus.   
  
»Ich kann Ron nicht auch noch verlieren.«   
  
Seine Freunde waren das einzige, was ihm überhaupt noch etwas bedeutete und bei Merlin, die würde er, koste es, was es wolle, nicht aufgeben.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
»Ich hasse dich, Malfoy!«   
  
Potters Worte hallten immer wieder durch Dracos Kopf. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr und lag noch immer auf dem kalten Boden.   
  
»Potter hat es tatsächlich gesagt. Ich hab es ja gewusst, aber er hat es mir tatsächlich ins Gesicht gesagt. Er hasst mich.«   
  
Dracos Gedanken kreisten um die Worte des Gryffindors. Er schmeckte Blut und hustete einen weiteren Schwall hervor. Seine Zunge tastete sich durch den Geschmack von Eisen. Ein Stück seines Schneidezahns war abgebrochen.  
  
Draco konnte durch die Schwellungen in seinem Gesicht die Augen kaum offen halten.   
  
»Ich muss aufstehen«, trieb er sich selbst an. Bei dem Versuch durchzuckte ihn jedoch ein stechender Schmerz in der linken Körperhälfte.   
  
»Uhh, langsam!«, hielt er sich zurück. Zunächst sollte er besser erst lokalisieren, welche Verletzungen er hatte, bevor er das noch mal versuchte.   
  
Ein abgebrochener Zahn, eine angeknackste Rippe, vielleicht auch zwei, ein paar Platzwunden im Gesicht, Prellungen, Abschürfungen und seine Nase, war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit gebrochen.  
  
»Aufstehen ist wohl erstmal nicht drin.«   
  
Dracos Erfahrung sagte ihm aber auch, dass er schon wesentlich Schlimmeres überstanden hatte. Sein Vater war kein sanfter Mann und Schmerz ein ständiger Begleiter seit seiner frühsten Jugend.   
  
Er rollte zur Seite.   
  
»Was hab ich auch anderes erwartet?«, fragte er sich resigniert.   
  
»Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich hätte mich wenigstens wehren sollen. Naja, Potter hat mich eiskalt erwischt.«   
  
Seine Schutzschilde waren einfach nicht hochgefahren. Alles war so schnell gegangen. Eben hatte er noch heulend über Voldemorts Auftrag an ihn, Dumbledore zu töten, nachgedacht und daran, dass Potter die kleine Weasley fickte und plötzlich stand der Gryffindor vor ihm. Potters smaragd-grüne Augen hatten ihn paralysiert. Ein Schauer lief bei der Erinnerung daran durch seinen Körper. Potters verdammte Augen.  
  
»Ich bleib einfach liegen«, stöhnte Draco innerlich, »vielleicht krepier ich diesmal ja. Wäre doch das Beste«  
  
Sein Leben war ein stinkender Haufen Scheiße. Das einzige, was sich immer mal änderte, war, wie tief er im Dreck steckte.   
  
Dracos Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Potters Augen: Tiefgrün. Diese Augen hatten ihn schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen fasziniert, noch bevor er gewusst hatte, wer der Junge mit den schwarzen Wuschelhaaren überhaupt war. Augen, die für ihn bald der Inbegriff seiner Qualen geworden waren. Potter war wie Gift, das durch seine Adern floss und ihn langsam aber sicher tötete, auf die eine oder andere Art. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass er durch die Hand des Gryffindors in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes gelandet war.   
  
»So muss es wohl sein«, bemerkte Draco verwundert, während ihm leicht diesig wurde. »Deshalb heißt es ja auch Todfeinde.«  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihm von Anfang an mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass Potter der Feind war. Er hatte besser sein müssen als der Goldjunge von Gryffindor. Dem das das Leben zur Hölle machen. Weil er nicht gewollt hatte, dass sein Vater ihn selbst noch mehr traktierte, als er es ohnehin schon tat.   
  
»Dieser Bastard!«   
  
Jeder Blick in den Spiegel, war wie der Blick in das Gesicht einer jüngeren Version seines Vaters und Draco hasste es. Er hasste seinen Vater und er hasste sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Er hasste, was er war und was er sein musste.   
  
»Potter hat schon Recht, wenn er mich verachtet. Da haben wir ja wenigstens eine Sache gemeinsam«, lachte Draco irre auf und hustet wieder.  
  
Er hatte es ja versucht, erinnerte er sich. Er hatte versucht alles zu tun, was sein Vater von ihm verlangt hatte. Er hatte seine Rolle gespielt, so gut er konnte. Spielte sie noch immer. Er hatte Potter sogar zu Beginn des Schuljahres die Nase gebrochen, nur um den Schein zu wahren. Mal von den ganzen anderen Dingen, die er dem Gryffindor und seinen Freunden in den letzten Jahren angetan hatte, abgesehen.  
  
Aber Potter war ihm von ihrem ersten Treffen an nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, hatte ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgt. Daraufhin hatte Draco vermutet, dass diese Besessenheit eine Art Hass sein musste, so wie die anderen Todesser den Jungen-Der-Lebt hassten. Früher hatte er deshalb eine Zeit lang sogar selbst daran geglaubt und versucht zu fühlen, was sein Vater von ihm erwartet hatte. Er wurde wieder von einem irren Lachen geschüttelt, als er an seine eigene Naivität, ja Dummheit, dachte, und krümmte sich dabei vor Schmerz.   
  
Im 4. Jahr war ihm endlich ein Licht aufgegangen. Dass er Jungs bevorzugte, hatte er ja schon länger gewusst. Aber als er Potter halbnackt beim Trimagischen Turnier am See gesehen hatte, war ihm allein bei dem Anblick einer abgegangen. Es war ein Schock für ihn gewesen, obwohl auf einmal diese ganze Besessenheitsgeschichte Sinn für ihn gemacht hatte. Er stand eben auf den Jungen mit der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. Seit dem bekam er regelmäßig Herzklopfen, wenn er Potter gegenüber trat, seine Hände wurden feucht und sein Mund trocken. Sein Leben war dadurch nicht gerade einfacher geworden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Diese Scheiß-Rolle, den bösen Todesser raushängen lassen zu müssen, obwohl es ihm jedes Mal das Herz zerriss, wenn Potter ihn mit diesem gequälten Blick in seinen Smaragdaugen ansah, vergiftete ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue.  
  
Und wenn sein Vater es wüsste. Wenn Lucius Malfoy wüsste, dass sein einziger Sohn auf Harry Potter abfuhr und jede freie Minute darüber fantasierte, wie es wäre mit Potter zusammen zu sein, würde er ihn zu Tode foltern. Soviel stand fest. Dracos heiseres wirres Lachen hallte wieder durch den Gang. Er lachte so heftig, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und dass sein Brustkorb unendlich wehtat.   
  
»Ja, das ist die Ironie des Schicksals. Ein Todesser liebt den Jungen-Der-Lebt.«   
  
Er zitterte.   
  
»Potter ist Gift für mich. Egal, was ich tue, ich kann nicht gewinnen. Ich würde ihn so gerne einmal anfassen, ihn umarmen, seine Lippen küssen. Er war so verdammt nah vorhin.«   
  
Dracos Gedanken wurden immer verworrener. Seine Erinnerungen vermengten sich mit seinen Fantasien, wurden dann wieder klarer.   
  
»Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass Potter mich hasst und selbst wenn er das nicht täte, würde mein Vater mich umbringen, sollte er jemals, jemals erfahren, was ich wirklich fühle, wer ich wirklich bin.«   
  
Draco spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals und wie Resignation ihn übermannte. Er fühlte sich so verdammt alleine.   
  
»Wenn ich jetzt einschlafe, hab ich vielleicht Glück und wache nicht mehr auf.«   
  
Dann wurde er ohnmächtig.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Harry folgte Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Malfoys Platz in der Großen Halle war beim Abendessen leer geblieben, aber jeden Gedanken an den Slytherin und ihren »Zusammenstoß« blendete Harry aus. Er hatte andere Probleme und die ließen sich gerade auf einem bequemen Zweisitzer am Kamin nieder und blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Es war schon spät und sie waren allein.   
  
»Ich kann mich ja nicht ewig vor ihr verstecken«, bedauerte er. Er setzte sich neben Ginny, die noch näher zu ihm rückte. Sie nahm seine Hand. Die, die am Nachmittag nicht mit Malfoys Gesicht in Berührung gekommen war, und begann ihm von ihrem Tag zu erzählen. Während sie fröhlich vor sich hin plapperte, dachte Harry über die Situation nach.   
  
»So schlimm ist es vielleicht gar nicht. Bis auf das Händchenhalten ist es ja fast wie vorher auch - fast«, stellte er semi-optimistisch fest.   
  
»Außerdem ist Ginny ziemlich hübsch.«   
  
Sein Blick wanderte zur Bestandsaufnahme über ihr Gesicht: volle rote Lippen, reine Haut, wenige Sommersprossen, süßes Lächeln, große braune Rehaugen. Ihr Haar war lang, glatt und Weasley-rot, aber zum Glück sah sie darüber hinaus keinem ihrer Brüder ähnlich. Sie war schlank, hatte trotzdem an den richtigen Stellen schon sanfte Rundungen.   
  
»Dann wird sie später bestimmt mal fett, wenn sie die jetzt schon mit 15 hat«, hörte er die boshafte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf frotzeln.  
  
Seine Hand in Ginnys fühlte sich unangenehm warm an und war schwitzig. Sich unauffällig aus ihrer Umklammerung zu lösen, war aber nicht drin. Also musste Harry aushalten.  
  
»Im Grunde genommen haben die anderen ja Recht.« Ginny war witzig, clever, loyal, mutig, eine sehr gute Freundin und eine verdammt gute Hexe noch dazu, davon hatte er sich bei DA ja selbst überzeugen können. Sie mochte Quidditch, war sogar eine sehr gute Spielerin, die es später vielleicht mal ins Profi-Lager schaffen könnte.   
  
»Sie ist eigentlich eine Traumfrau«, musste Harry anerkennen- Das mit dem Quidditch war ein entscheidendes Argument, das für sie sprach.  
  
»Was stört mich denn bloß an ihr? Warum bin ich nicht der glücklichste Kerl der Welt? Was stimmt mit mir nicht?«   
  
»Weil sie vielleicht wie ein billiger Abklatsch deiner eigenen Mutter rüber kommt oder weil du einfach nicht in sie verliebt bist und sie für dich nicht mehr als eine kleine Schwester ist?«, schleuderte ihm die Stimme in seinen Gedanken Gegenfragen zu.   
  
»Schluss mit den Zweifeln«, wischte Harry die unliebsamen Fragen weg und versuchte sich auf Ginnys Worte zu konzentrieren. Doch Ginny war nicht mehr daran interessiert, zu sprechen, sondern zog Harry an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Er musste sich zwingen seinem Impuls aufzuspringen oder sich ihr anderweitig zu entziehen nicht zu folgen.   
  
Ihm war bewusst, dass es falsch war, mit einem Mädchen rum zu machen, das er nicht wirklich liebte, für das er nichts außer brüderlicher Freundschaft empfand. Aber wenn er jetzt nicht mitspielen würde, sich weigerte, sie anzufassen, käme die Wahrheit heraus und nach der Sache in der Siegesfeiernacht, konnte er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Das würde Ginny das Herz brechen. Ron würde ihm den Arsch aufreißen. Und Hermine würde ihn wahrscheinlich mit irgendeinem cleveren Zauberspruch kastrieren. Nein, er würde seine Freunde nicht verlieren. Er musste durchhalten, bis Ginny von selbst das Interesse an ihm verlieren würde. Soweit der Plan.  
  
»Ich muss doch nur so tun, als ob ich in sie verliebt bin«, feuerte er sich an.   
  
»Denk an Ron und Hermine. Sie erwarten es von dir.«   
  
Leere breitete sich in ihm aus. Eine weitere Erwartung, eine weitere Rolle mehr, die er zu spielen hatte.   
  
»Was soll’s…«  
  
Ihre Zunge tastete vorsichtig am Rand seiner Unterlippe entlang. Harry öffnete seinen Mund ein Stückchen und erwiderte zögerlich den Kuss, der immer intensiver wurde.   
  
»Fühlt sich seltsam an, so völlig nüchtern«, bemerkte er für sich. Er musste einen Anflug von Ekel unterdrücken.  
  
Ginnys Atem ging immer schneller. Sie streichelte seinen Nacken und schwang sich behände rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Finger schienen über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes zu fliegen, entblößten seine nackte Brust und machten sich erst an seiner Gürtelschnalle und dann an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Sie hörte dabei nicht auf ihn zu küssen. Harry war unschlüssig, er spürte, wie sein Körper auf Ginnys Bemühungen reagierte - mit eindeutiger Zustimmung reagierte – Es fühlte sich gut an, aber gleichzeitig schien er sich auch mit größter Anstrengung nicht auf das Mädchen konzentrieren zu können.   
  
»Sie schmeckt nach Birne«, analysierte er teilnahmslos.   
  
Er war nicht bei der Sache.   
  
Harry fühlte, wie ihn die gähnende Leere in sich verschlang. Sein Körper hatte auf Autopilot geschaltet und seine Gedanken huschten wahllos durch seinen Kopf.   
  
»Wir erwarten Großes von Ihnen Mr. Potter«, hörte er Ollivanders Stimme, die sich in die krächzende raue von Trelawaney verwandelte, als sie sagte,   
  
»…denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt«..., Wortfetzen:   
  
»Horkruxe«,   
  
»Denken, wie er denkt«.   
  
Tom Riddles junges Gesicht. Dumbledores blaue Augen:   
  
»Du musst verstehen, wie er denkt, sonst kannst du ihn nicht vernichten, Harry.«   
  
Horace Slughorns Erinnerung. Dumbledores ungesagter Befehl   
  
»Du musst die Horkruxe vernichten! Du musst Voldemort vernichten!«   
  
Erwartungen. Hoffnungen, die auf ihm ruhten.   
  
»Deine Mutter hat sich für dich geopfert, Harry!«   
  
Grüne Lichtblitze. Cedric. Und Sirius, der durch den Schleier fällt.   
  
Ginny fuhr mit ihrer Zunge seinen Hals hinab und riss ihn wieder zurück in seinen Körper, sie glitt zu seiner rechten Brust und spielte sanft mit seiner Brustwarze.   
  
»Urgh! Wie unangenehm!«   
  
Harry streichelte abwesend Ginnys Rücken. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er Ginny davon abbringen sollte, sich weiter mit seinen Brustwarzen zu beschäftigen. Bevor er irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, glitt sie tiefer. Als sie von seinem Bauchnabel aus noch weiter nach unten wanderte, stöhnte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen laut auf. Er war selbst über das Geräusch, das ihm entfleucht war, erstaunt.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere fokussierte sich sein gesamtes Bewusstsein auf das, was ihre Berührungen in ihm auslösten, und alles andere um ihn herum wurde für einen kurzen Moment ausgeblendet. Sie war überall, mit ihren Händen, ihrem Mund. Warm und feucht. Ihre Zunge und Lippen liebkosten ihn erst sanft, dann fester. Harrys Körper hatte jetzt komplett die Kontrolle übernommen. Seine Hüften reagierten automatisch und zuckten in dem Rhythmus, den ihre Bewegungen vorgaben. Er war ihrem Tun völlig ausgeliefert.  
  
Seine Hand strich unwillkürlich über ihren Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen, die andere krallte sich verzweifelt in das Polster. Er atmete jetzt nur noch stoßweise, den Kopf nach hinten geworfen, während sie ihn seinem Höhepunkt entgegen trieb.   
  
Sein Bewusstsein wurde in einen Strudel von Erregung gezogen und er nahm nichts mehr wahr, als die zeitgleiche Reiz-Explosion in seinem Unterleib und in seinem Gehirn. Während er kam, hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er in einen Gewitterhimmel blicken, dessen graue Schattierungen sich immer wieder änderten und er hatte den Geruch von Zimt in der Nase.


	4. I better not touch

Sanft geschwungene, schmale Lippen. Sie beben. Küssen ihn. Erst zärtlich dann leidenschaftlich. Große, schlanke Hände berühren ihn. Ihre festen Körper sind eng umschlungen, sind eins. Bewegen sich in Harmonie wie ein einziges Wesen. Sie sehen sich an. Sehen sich in die Augen. Ihre Gefühle wie ein Spiegel des anderen. In ihrem Inneren eine Woge voller Leidenschaft und Erregung. Sie sind eins. Ekstase.  
  
Harry erwachte von einem warmen, klebrig-feuchten Gefühl in seiner Leistengegend. Ihm war es, als hätte er den Geschmack von Zimt auf den Lippen. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, außer dass er im Schlaf so heftig gekommen war, wie schon lange nicht mehr- sogar im Vergleich zum gestrigen Abend.   
  
Auch wenn er sich keine Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte, wusste er, dass dieser Traum einfach fantastisch gewesen war. Er hatte sich selten so wohl gefühlt und sehnte sich nach dem Zustand, den er gerade noch im Schlaf gehabt hatte.  
  
Die Bruchstücke seiner Empfindungen: Leidenschaft, Glück, Geborgenheit, Freiheit, Liebe, die ihn eben noch durchdrangen, verblassten, während er wacher wurde. Er seufzte.   
  
»Nur ein Traum.«   
  
Ihm fiel keine Gelegenheit ein, bei der er je auch nur annähernd so intensiv gefühlt hatte, und wenn schien es eine halbe Ewigkeit und mehr als ein ganzes Leben her zu sein.   
  
»Nur ein Traum.«   
  
Der Verlust brannte giftig und heiß in seinen Adern und bevor ihn der Schmerz übermannte, verschanzte er sich wie so oft hinter einer Mauer aus Leere und Wut.  
  
Harry lupfte den Bund seiner Pyjamahose. Der Stoff klebte an seiner Haut.   
  
»Wie ich das hasse, ein pubertierender Teenie zu sein. Als hätte mein Schwanz gestern nicht genug Beschäftigung gehabt«, mokierte er sich.   
  
»Das kann so nicht bleiben.«   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und nuschelte leise einen Reinigungszauber. Das war ja schon so peinlich genug, das musste nicht noch einer der Jungs mitbekommen. Es reichte ihm, dass die Gryffindors sich das Maul über das, was gestern mit Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum geschehen war, zerrissen.   
  
»Diese Beziehungsscheiße bekommt mir echt überhaupt nicht«, seufzte er und machte sich daran aufzustehen und sich für das Frühstück anzuziehen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Erleichtert hörte Harry von Hermine am Gryffindortisch, dass »seine Freundin« bereits gefrühstückt hatte und mit Luna noch etwas für Professor Flitwicks Unterricht vorbereitete.   
  
»Dann bleibt mir das Beziehungsgetue wenigstens heute früh noch erspart.«  
  
Er schaufelte sich eine zweite Portion Eier mit Speck auf den Teller, was ihm eine anzügliche Bemerkung von Seamus über Eiweiß und Sex einbrachte.   
  
»HA, HA, HA. Die Witzigkeit kennt keine Grenzen, Arschloch«, grummelte er in sich hinein und grinste möglichst dümmlich, so wie man es von ihm als »Frischvermähltem« erwartete. Ginnys Ex-Freunde warfen ihm eifersüchtige Blicke zu und Ron tat so, als ob er nichts gehört hätte, lief aber dunkelpink an, was wieder fürchterlich mit seiner Haarfarbe disharmonierte. Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen. Harry schielte in die Richtung, in die sich alle Köpfe drehten. Er ahnte fast, welcher Anblick sich im bieten würde.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte die Große Halle betreten, ging langsam auf seinen Platz zu und sah wirklich übel aus. Harry kaute unterdessen unbeeindruckt weiter.   
  
»Unkraut vergeht nicht!«, kommentierte seine innere Stimme den Auftritt gleichgültig.  
  
»Ach, du Scheiße!«, stieß Ron in der allgemeinen Unruhe hervor. »Was ist denn mit dem passiert? Meine Herren. Alter, kuck doch mal rüber!«, sagte er aufgeregt und stupste Harry mit dem Ellbogen an. Er reagiert darauf allerdings nicht.  
  
»Bei Merlin!«, Hermine riss entsetzt die Augen auf und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. »Malfoy sieht aus, als wäre er mit dem Hogwartsexpress kollidiert.«  
  
Harry zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Schultern und starrte auf seinen Teller. Irgendwie hatte er keinen Hunger mehr. Er fühlte immer noch Hermines Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm, so dass außer ihnen beiden niemand ihre nächsten Worte hören konnte.  
  
»Harry Potter!«, sagte sie gedehnt und forderte in ihrem strengen Oberlehrerhaften Tonfall, den Harry so sehr hasste: »Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast!«  
  
Harry schwieg.   
  
Der größte Teil der Schüler starrte immer noch gebannt auf den blonden Slytherin. Malfoys Gesicht leuchtete in verschiedenen Farbschattierungen und wies an manchen Stellen noch deutlich Schwellungen auf. Seine schmale Oberlippe und eine Augenbraue zierte je ein breiter Grindstreifen, was von einer Platzwunde stammte und sicherlich eine Narbe hinterlassen würde. Seinen vorsichtigen Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, war mit seinen Rippen auch irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung.   
  
»Das Pomfrey ihn überhaupt weg gelassen hat. Wo er doch sonst so ein Weichei ist…, hab’ ihn frühestens in einer Woche wieder hier erwartet«, wunderte sich Harry. »Trotzdem, ich hab ihm schon ganz schön was verpasst, das wird er wohl so schnell nicht vergessen.«   
  
Das selbstzufriedene Gefühl von gestern wollte sich bei diesem Gedanken jedoch nicht einstellen.  
  
Hermine fixierte ihn. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem dünnen geraden Strich zusammen gepresst und Harry wusste genau, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
»Zeig mir deine rechte Hand, Harry!«, herrschte sie ihn an. Warum musste seine beste Freundin ausgerechnet die cleverste Hexe der Schule sein, fragte er sich entnervt.  
  
Als er sich nicht rührte, griff Hermine nach seinem rechten Arm. Er ließ sie widerstandslos gewähren. Sie musste gar nicht lange hinsehen, um die deutlichen Spuren von Harrys »Zusammenstoß« mit Malfoys Gesicht an seiner Hand ablesen zu können.  
  
Sie schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Harry kannte Hermine lange genug, um das Unwetter, das ihn erwartete, voraussehen zu können.  
  
»Komm mit!«, fuhr sie ihn an. »Sofort!«  
  
Achselzuckend schob Harry seinen halbleeren Teller von sich weg und wurde unsanft von Hermine am Ärmel aus der Großen Halle gezerrt. Sobald sie außer Hörweite anderer waren, fragte sie aufgebracht:  
  
»Hast du den Verstand verloren, Harry? Hast du gesehen, wie du ihn zugerichtet hast? Schon wieder!« Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. »Hat Sectumsempra nicht gereicht? Tut es dir nicht wenigstens ein bisschen leid?«   
  
Harrys Ausdruck war gleichgültig und er antwortete in ruhigem, ernsten Ton: »Das einzige, was mir leid tut ist, dass er nicht krepiert ist.« Und äffte sie dann nach »Schon wieder!«   
  
»Und was ist, wenn sie herausfinden, dass du es warst?«, überging sie seine Antwort. »Schon wieder! Mal drüber nachgedacht, dass sie dich von der Schule werfen können oder vielleicht stecken sie dich dafür auch gleich nach Askaban!«, sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus, die ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
  
»In Askaban kann ich schlecht Horkruxe jagen und Voldemort vernichten. Und ohne Dumbledores Training werde ich auch nicht auskommen. Da hast du deine Antwort, weshalb sie mich weder von der Schule werfen werden, noch nach Askaban stecken. Die wunderbare Prophezeiung, dass der eine den anderen plätten muss, verhindert das.«, zischte er aufgebracht.   
  
»Was bildet Hermine sich eigentlich ein?«   
  
»Im Grunde kann ich tun und lassen, was ich will. Und du wirst doch sicher nicht darüber streiten wollen, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist und dass er allein aus diesem Grund nichts als seinen eigenen Tod verdient!« Harry hatte um einiges lauter gesprochen, als er beabsichtigt hatte.   
  
»Mein Gott, Harry, du bist doch nicht du selbst! Hörst du dir eigentlich zu, wenn du redest?«, fragte sie. »Du klingst wie ein kaltblütiger Mörder, ein Monster!«  
  
»Könnte vielleicht dran liegen, dass ich einer bin oder bald einer sein werde.«, erwiderte er schneidend. »Vielleicht muss ich ja ein Monster sein, um Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen. Wann ich damit anfange, ist doch egal, ob jetzt gleich oder später. Oder würde es dir besser gefallen, wenn ich ein braver, harmloser Junge bleibe, für den wie bisher andere den Kopf hinhalten und sterben müssen. Solange, bis keiner mehr übrig ist, der sich heldenhaft vor mich werfen kann?« Harry baute sich bedrohlich vor Hermine auf, die ihm unbeeindruckt in die Augen sah.   
  
»Wenn deine Eltern dich so hören könnten oder Sirius, sie würden sich für dich schämen, Harry!« Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und ihre Tonlage kam fast einem Flüstern gleich. »Seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium, seit Sirius tot ist, bist du nicht mehr du selbst, Harry, du…«  
  
Er verlor die Beherrschung und schrie sie so laut an, dass man ihn bis in die Große Halle hören können musste:   
  
»Er-wäh-ne nicht seinen Namen. Das hat nichts damit zu tun und ich will nicht weiter mit dir darüber sprechen! ENDE! Lass mich durch!«, keifte er und schubste Hermine grob zur Seite.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Harry war noch immer wuterfüllt, als er den Klassenraum für eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke betrat. Ron und Hermine saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen und schienen auf ihn zu warten. Sie warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu.   
  
»Ja, glotzt nur.«   
  
Wie hatte Hermine es wagen können, Sirius zu erwähnen, tobte Harry innerlich.   
  
»Sie hat kein Recht dazu.«   
  
Ron sah ihn skeptisch aus dem Augenwinkel an, während Harry sich geräuschvoll mit zornrotem Kopf neben ihn setzte. Eine dicke Ader an seiner Schläfe war immer noch vor lauter Rage hervorgetreten.   
  
»Sie hat kein Recht. Nur weil sich Madame Besserwisser nicht hat von Voldemort verarschen lassen, was Sirius dann das Leben gekostet hat, spielt sie sich als Moralapostel auf. Sie hat gut reden. Fräulein Neunmalklug muss sich ja auch keinem Wahnsinnigen stellen, der versucht hat den Tod auszutricksen.«   
  
Harry knallte seine Federmappe aggressiv auf die Tischplatte.   
  
»Nein! Sie muss niemanden umbringen. Sie kann sich ihre tolle Moral leisten. Ich nicht!«   
  
Und dann sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf: »Sie hat Sirius nicht auf dem Gewissen. Ich schon und egal was ich jetzt tue, es wird ihn nicht zurück bringen.«   
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry blickte kurz nach oben.  
  
Horace Slughorn betrat mit ausladenden Schritten den Klassenraum. Er gönnte seinen Schülern ein väterliches Lächeln und setzte sich wie ein Monarch auf den Thron auf den Stuhl hinter sein Pult. Erst räusperte er sich, dann machte er in einer gewichtigen Tonlage eine Ankündigung.   
  
Harry erstarrte. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Es kam Bewegung in die Klasse. Rechts und links neben ihm wechselten die Schüler die Plätze.   
  
»Nur zu Mr. Potter! Sie haben richtig gehört.« Slughorn grinste ihn breit an. »Mr. Zabini kann sich zu Ms. Granger setzten.« Er stand wieder auf, bewegte sich in Harrys Richtung, winkte ihm zu und zeigte dann auf den leeren Platz neben Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry rührte sich nicht.   
  
»Das ist doch jetzt nicht sein ernst?«, fragte er sich und starrte erst den Professor für Zaubertränke, dann den Platz, den Zabini für ihn neben Malfoy frei gemacht hatte, an und wieder zurück.   
  
»Ausgerechnet mit Malfoy? Ich soll ausgerechnet mit Malfoy zusammen diesen Trank brauen? DEN Repperi-Trank?«  
  
»Der Repperi -Trank«, vernahm er sogleich Slughorns Stimme, der jetzt mit bedeutungsschwangerem Tonfall zu seinem Kurs sprach, »ist ein tückisches Gebräu, meine Damen und Herren. Es bedarf großer Fähigkeiten ihn zu brauen. Und wie sie sicher wissen, ist es einer der wenigen Zaubertränke, die nur von zwei Zauberern oder Hexen gemeinsam gebraut werden können. Möchte mir jemand erläutern, wie er wirkt.«  
  
Ein einziger Arm war in die Höhe geschossen.  
  
»Ja, Ms. Granger!«  
  
»Es handelt sich um einen Trank aus der Gruppe der Bindungstränke. Ein Schluck des Repperi-Tranks ermöglicht es denen, die ihn gebraut haben, den jeweils anderen, der am Brauen beteiligt war, aufzuspüren, egal, wo sich derjenige befindet. Er gehört zu den am schwierigsten herzustellenden Tränken, weil sämtliche Schritte der Zubereitung von den beiden Beteiligten synchron durchgeführt werden müssen und seine Wirksamkeit nur durch die Vereinigung ihrer Zauberkräfte erreicht werden kann.«   
  
Hermine hatte ihren Vortrag beendet und erhaschte einen wohlwollenden Blick von Professor Slughorn.  
  
»Sehr gut, Ms. Granger. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor.« Dann wandte er sich wieder an alle Schüler. »Sie haben Ms. Granger gehört. Alles Weitere finden Sie in Ihren Büchern auf den Seiten 456 fortfolgende. Ich möchte Sie bitten, nun mit dem Partner, den ich Ihnen eben zu geteilt habe, zusammen nach der Anleitung in Ihren Büchern und meinen Erläuterungen an der Tafel zu beginnen.«  
  
Bevor Slughorn wieder zurück zu seinem Pult schritt, wandte er sich an Harry, der noch immer wie gelähmt auf seinem ursprünglichen Platz saß.   
  
»Mr. Potter, haben Sie noch Fragen?«  
  
Harrys Lippen bewegten sich, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Erst als er sich zweimal geräuspert hatte, fand er seine Stimme wieder:  
  
»Ich möchte lieber mit Ms. Granger oder Mr. Weasley zusammen arbeiten, Professor.« Dann fügte er ein unterwürfiges »Natürlich nur, wenn das möglich ist, Sir.« hinzu.  
  
»Oh, nein, Mr. Potter, nicht dieses Mal, tut mir leid.« Slughorn schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. »Den Repperi zu meistern, ist, wie ich bereits erwähnte, ein wahrlich schwieriges Unterfangen.« Er legte bei den nächsten Worten seine Hand theatralisch auf seine linke Brust. »Daher liegt es mir besonders am Herzen, dass meine besten Schüler zusammen ihr Glück versuchen. Und das sind nun mal Mr. Malfoy und natürlich Sie. Mit Verlaub gesagt, Sie beide sind die einzigen, denen ich wirklich zutraue, einen Trank diesen Kalibers herzustellen.« Er tätschelte Harrys Schulter, lächelte gönnerhaft und ging mit weiten Schritten zu seinem Pult.   
  
»Dieses aufgeblasene selbstverliebte  Riesenarschloch von einem Lehrer! Na, hilft ja alles nichts.«   
  
Harry schluckte schwer. Seine Wut auf Hermine war längst verflogen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich stattdessen in ihm breit.   
  
»Was soll ich zu Malfoy sagen? Hey, toll, freust du dich auch so über unsere Zusammenarbeit wie ich, das hat ja gestern als ich auf dich eingeprügelt habe auch schon ganz toll mit uns beiden funktioniert?«  
  
Wohl kaum.   
  
Er stand auf und ging zögerlich auf den Platz zu, auf dem für gewöhnlich Blaise Zabini saß. Missmutig ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Draco Malfoy fallen, der mit unbeteiligter Miene in sein Buch starrte. Harry rückte an den äußersten Rand ihres Tisches und wühlte in seinem Federmäppchen, um sich nicht weiter mit dem Blonden beschäftigen zu müssen. Dennoch spürte Harry den anderen neben sich. Nahm jede Bewegung des Slytherin wahr, als würde den ein elektrisches Spannungsfeld umgeben, so dass sich Harrys Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
  
Slughorn verteilte nun in seiner Gutsherrenart die Zutaten mit großer Geste auf den Arbeitsplätzen seiner Schüler. Malfoy begann sich wortlos an ihrem Kessel zuschaffen zu machen und ein Feuer vorzubereiten. Dann beugte er sich mit einer leichten Körperdrehung zu seiner Tasche am Boden. Er sog plötzlich scharf die Luft ein, was Harry nicht entging.   
  
»Er hat wohl ziemliche Schmerzen.«   
  
Harry betrachtete den Slytherin unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel. In Harrys Gedächtnis lief die Szene im Gang wieder und wieder ab. Und er registrierte, welche Auswirkungen sein Ausbruch gehabt hatte.   
  
»Das sieht echt böse aus. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn schon in der Mache hatte…«   
  
Harry erinnerte sich an das Knacken, das Malfoys Nase gemacht hatte, als er sie gebrochen hatte. Das dumpfe Geräusch, als sein Fuß wieder und wieder auf den Körper des Slytherin getroffen war. Harrys Blick fiel auf seine eigene rechte zerschundene Hand, den Beweis, dass er ganz allein für den Zustand seines Mitschülers verantwortlich war- Er und sonst niemand. Harry fühlte eine dunkle weite Leere in sich.   
  
Ohne auf den Gryffindor neben sich zu achten, hatte Malfoy begonnen Slughorns Anweisungen von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Seine große, schlanke Hand führte seine Feder präzise über das Pergament und hinterließ seine charakteristische perfekte Schnörkelschrift. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Zwischen ihnen war nichts als das Kratzen von Schreibfedern auf Pergament zu hören. Sie hatten weiterhin noch kein einziges Wort mit einander gewechselt.  
  
Harry fühlte sich unwohl und irritiert. Malfoy behandelte ihn wie Luft. Tat einfach so, als wäre nichts passiert, als wäre Harry nicht die Ursache für seine vielen Verletzungen. Kein Gezeter, kein Gezicke, kein Naserümpfen, keine abfällige Bemerkung. Was war mit seinem Lieblingsfeind los? Der Slytherin blickte nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf die Tafel und die Schreibutensilien vor ihm. Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet. Bis jetzt war auch noch keiner der Lehrer auf ihn zu gekommen, um ihn zu Malfoys Zustand zu befragen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte die kleine Ratte ihn etwa nicht verraten? Harry hatte sich schon auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Dumbledore und Snape gefasst gemacht. Sollte das wirklich heißen, der Vorfall würde keine weiteren Konsequenzen haben oder würde er sich auf einen Racheakt des Slytherin vorbereiten müssen?   
  
Nachdem sie sich lange ignoriert hatte, gab es kein Entrinnen mehr: sie mussten irgendwann mit dem Brauen beginnen, so dass es sich nicht länger vermeiden ließ, näher zusammenzurücken. Bisher hatte trotzdem keiner von ihnen das Schweigen gebrochen und jeder hantierte tunlichst jedem Kontakt mit dem anderen ausweichend für sich. Dieser Zustand verursachte Harry noch immer eine Gänsehaut und er fühlte sich angespannt.  
  
»Zermörserte Käferaugen aufkochen.«, las Harry in Slughorns Anleitung. Er beugte sich zu den Zutaten quer über das Pult und griff nach den Käferaugen. Im gleichen Augenblick wie der Slytherin.  
  
Malfoys und Harrys Fingerspitzen berührten sich. Sie waren beide soweit zu einander geneigt, so dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter trennten und ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Grüne Augen blickten in Graue. Malfoys sanft geschwungene schmale Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Harry konnte dessen Atem riechen:   
  
ZIMT!  
  
Harry erinnerte sich.   
  
Der Traum.   
  
Bilder rasten durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Malfoys sanft geschwungene, schmale Lippen. Sie beben. Küssen ihn. Erst zärtlich dann leidenschaftlich. Blondes Haar und Schwarzes. Malfoys große, schlanke Hände berühren ihn. Ihre festen Körper sind eng umschlungen, sind eins. Bewegen sich in Harmonie wie ein einziges Wesen. Sie sehen sich an. Sehen sich in die Augen. Grüne Augen blicken in Gewitterhimmel-Graue. Ihre Gefühle wie ein Spiegel des anderen. In ihrem Inneren eine Woge voller Leidenschaft und Erregung. Sie sind eins. Ekstase.   
  
Und der wunderbare Geschmack von Zimt auf Harrys Lippen.  
  
Es war Harry, als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen und er zuckte heftig zurück. Sein Stuhl ratterte geräuschvoll über den Pflasterstein und fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden, als Harry aufsprang. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Er konnte nicht atmen. Er bemerkte weder das Starren der anderen noch Professor Slughorns Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Harry rannte aus dem Klassenraum. Er bog um die Ecke und kämpfte gegen aufkommende Übelkeit.   
  
»Nein!«  
  
»Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das ist ein Scherz.«   
  
Harrys Gedanken und Bruchstücke des Traumes wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Er taumelte vorwärts bis er eine Toilette erreichte. Er knallte seine Brille auf eine Ablage an einem Waschbecken und hielt sein Gesicht unter einen kalten Wasserstrahl.   
  
»Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz.«   
  
Er spürte wie eine mächtige Erektion den Stoff seiner Hose spannte. Er lachte ungläubig.   
  
»Das passiert mir nicht. Das bin nicht ich, dem das passiert. Es ist nicht wahr. Es kann nicht wahr sein. Es darf nicht wahr sein.«, wimmerte er verzweifelt, aber die Gewissheit in seinem Kopf machte sich unbarmherzig breit: Er hatte im Traum mit Draco Malfoy gevögelt und es hatte sich angefühlt, als wäre es das Beste, was ihm jemals in seinem ganzen Leben passiert war, als hätte er für einen kurzen Augenblick das Paradies gesehen.


	5. My senses tell me to stop

Das Wasser lief Harry noch immer über das Gesicht. Brannte in seiner Nase. Es war eiskalt. Er fühlte seine Haut schon nicht mehr. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte sich verabschiedet. Die Gedanken an den blonden Slytherin wollten trotzdem nicht vergehen. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf verschwanden nicht. Er war krank, das musste es sein. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. Vielleicht durch den ganzen Stress. Posttraumatischer Stress oder wie das hieß. Wieder sah er Malfoys Lippen und Augen vor sich.   
  
»Argh! Ich bin krank.«   
  
Genauso wie sich sein Verstand an den Traum erinnern konnte, erinnerte sich auch sein Körper daran und die Dauer-Wasserbestrahlung änderte nicht das Geringste.   
  
»Was ist nur mit mir passiert? Erst prügle ich ihm die Scheiße aus dem Leib, wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass er verreckt und jetzt werde ich den Gedanken, wie ich mit ihm ficke, nicht mehr los.«   
  
Harry stöhnte auf. Allein das F-Wort im Zusammenhang mit Malfoy zu denken, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sein Schwanz fing an zu pulsieren und wurde immer härter.   
  
»Bei Merlins Arschhaaren! Ich bin ein Kerl, er ist ein Kerl!  
  
Er ist ein Todesser.  
  
Er ist Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mein Erzfeind.  
  
DRACO MALFOY!«  
  
Harry konnte sich gar nicht entscheiden, was von alle dem das Schlimmste war. Es war auch nicht weiter nötig, denn wieder blitzten Erinnerung an den Traum und Malfoys Gewitterhimmel-Augen vor ihm auf, was seine gesamte Hirnkapazität in Anspruch zu nehmen schien. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hand sich wie von selbst den Weg in seine Hose bahnte, bis er sich selbst berühren konnte.   
  
»Ohja.«   
  
Ein kehliges Geräusch löste sich von seinen Lippen. Er würde nur ein paar Mal zupacken müssen, um zu kommen. Bei dem Gedanken zuckte er zurück.  
  
»Ich bin ein krankes, perverses Arschloch. Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht wichsen. Sicher nicht! Schon gar nicht, wenn ich dabei an Malfoy denke.«, fuhr er sich selbst an. »Ich werde nicht an seine Augen denken, nicht an diese…« Harry keuchte »…Lippen…seine großen…schlanken… Uhhh…« Sein Atem beschleunigte sich »… Hände…Scheiße! Nein, Stopp! «  
  
Mit größter Mühe unterdrückte Harry die immer größer werdende Welle von Lust, die sich zu entladen drohte.   
  
»Ich bin krank! Die Gedanken an Malfoy sind wie Gift, das durch meinen Körper fließt. Ich brauche Hilfe! Dringend.«  
  
Verzweifelt krallte er sich am Waschbecken fest. Wer sollte ihm helfen? Er müsste ja keinem sagen, von wem er träumte, überlegte er. Ob ihm einer von den Jungs helfen könnte, vielleicht hatten die ja Erfahrung mit so was? Die Mädels schieden ja komplett aus. Auch wenn er Hermine durchaus zutraute… Nein! Irgendwie arbeitete sein Verstand nicht richtig.   
  
»Wahrscheinlich ist nicht genug Blut für beide Körperenden vorhanden«, hörte er die boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er strich sich nervös durch die nassen Haare.   
  
Wenn er allerdings einen von seinen Kumpels um Rat fragen würde, dann wüsste gesamt Hogwarts, dass Harry Potter einen feuchten Traum gehabt hatte, noch bevor der Tag zu Ende ging. Das war klar. Er sah schon die Schlagzeile des nächsten Tagespropheten vor seinem inneren Auge. Horror! Er würde sich zum Gespött machen. Das war keine Alternative.  
  
Ron würde zwar dicht halten, aber jetzt, wo er mit Ginny zusammen war, konnte er unmöglich ihrem Bruder eine solche Frage stellen. Wie er seinen besten Freund kannte, würde der wahrscheinlich sowieso nur so was sagen wie, »das passiert schon mal, mach dir keinen Kopf, Alter.« Er winkte innerlich ab.  
  
Dann kam ihm eine Idee:  
  
»Sirius!«   
  
Einen Patenonkel, den könnte er um Hilfe bitten, stellte sein »brillanter« Verstand triumphierend fest. Genau für solche Fälle waren Paten da.   
  
»Nur schade, dass er dank mir tot ist!« Harry rieb sich entnervt die Nasenwurzel.  
  
»Vielleicht Remus?« Hoffnung kam auf wie ein Streif am Horizont, um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Remus war für den Orden unterwegs, den würde er nicht erreichen können. Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf  
  
»Denk nach!«, feuerte er sich an und lehnte sich mit seiner Stirn gegen die kalten Fliesen. Als Mutter von sechs Jungs hätte Mrs. Weasley vielleicht eine Lösung. Möglicherweise kannte sie ja ein Hausmittel oder einen Zaubertrank gegen so was. Aber wie sollte er das in einem Brief schreiben. Außerdem würde er ihr dann nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Diese Möglichkeit schied also auch aus.  
  
»So eine Scheiße! Warum muss so was ausgerechnet mir passieren?«, fragte er sich und begann mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen.   
  
»Als ob das was helfen würde.«   
  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
  
»Es muss doch was geben. Für jeden Scheiß gibt es einen Trank. Vielleicht sollte ich Snape fragen? HA HA HA.«  
  
Die Ideen wurden ja immer besser.   
  
»Mo-ment! Zaubertränke!«   
  
Snape war nicht der einzige, der sich mit Zaubertränken auskannte. Das Ganze war ja auch eine Art medizinisches Problem. Er war krank! Das war schließlich eine unumstößliche Tatsache! Wenn ihm jemand helfen können würde, dann ja wohl eine ausgebildete Medi-Hexe. Noch besser: Eine Medi-Hexe, die zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet war!  
  
Er atmete mehrmals durch. Strich sich die Haare zu Recht. Sein Riesenständer hatte sich zum Glück beruhigt. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel machte er sich auf den Weg an den einzigen Ort, wo er Hilfe vermutete: in die Krankenstation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Harrys Schritte waren immer schneller geworden und letztendlich war er die Gänge zur Krankenstation entlang gerannt. Nach mehreren hektischen Klopfern öffnete ihm Madame Pomfrey mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie in dem Störenfried ihrer Ruhe keinen anderen als Harry Potter erkannt hatte.  
  
»Mr. Potter?«, fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
»Ich bin krank!«, stieß er atemlos hervor und sah die Heilerin erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Schweigen.   
  
Sie musterte ihn und konnte ihre augenscheinliche Irritation nicht vor ihm verbergen. Offensichtlich hatte sie keine Verletzung oder Krankheitsanzeichen an ihm erkennen können. Zumindest stand Harry sein »Problem« nicht mit Leuchtschrift auf die Stirn geschrieben. Was in dieser Situation durchaus als positiv anzusehen war.  
  
»Immerhin etwas«, hörte er sich selbst sarkastisch denken.  
  
»Sie müssen mir helfen!«, forderte er. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein ganzer Körper war wie eine Sprungfeder gespannt.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey hatte auf Harry immer den Eindruck gemacht, eine geduldige Frau zu sein, aber in diesem Moment schien sie offensichtlich abzuwägen, ob er sich nur einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubte, was an ihrem Geduldsfaden zu zerren schien, oder tatsächlich ihrer Hilfe bedurfte.   
  
»Mr. Potter, Sie müssen mir schon sagen, was ihnen fehlt!«, erklärte sie beinahe schon etwas genervt.  
  
»Oh…«, hauchte Harry.   
  
»Verdammt!«  
  
Das hatte er bei seinen Überlegungen irgendwie gar nicht berücksichtigt.   
  
»Wie zum Teufel soll ich das denn erklären? Ohne…«  
  
Harrys zitternden Hände und seine gesamte Körperhaltung schienen die Heilerin aber doch davon überzeugt zu haben, dass Harry ein echtes Problem hatte. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
  
»Na, Mr. Potter, kommen sie erstmal in mein Büro, da können Sie mir in Ruhe erzählen, was sie bedrückt.« Madame Pomfrey schob Harry vor sich her, der noch immer verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, um seine Krankheit zu erklären, suchte.  
  
Als sie sich am Schreibtisch der Medi-Hexe gegenübersaßen, startete er einen Versuch.  
  
»Das, äh, ist nicht so einfach, also…«, stammelte er.   
  
»Ich kann ja schlecht sagen, dass ich einen feuchten Traum von Malfoy hatte. Dass mir die Bilder aus dem Traum nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen und dass ich, sobald ich an ihn denke, einen Steifen kriege. Fuck! Scheiße, Malfoy! Es ist alles seine bekackte Schuld.« Harry raufte sich nervös die Haare.   
  
»Ich, ähm, hatte einen Traum.«, versuchte er es erneut.   
  
»Ohje, dieser Blick.« Madame Pomfrey wirkte irritiert und besorgt zu gleich.  
  
»Einen Alptraum?«   
  
Harry konnte sehen, dass Madame Pomfrey nicht recht wusste, was er ihr zu erklären versuchte – Wie auch. Er benahm sich ja wie ein Geisteskranker. Was er ja offensichtlich auch war. Krank im Geiste.  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihn prüfend. Harry vermutete, dass er ziemlich durch den Wind aussehen musste. Passend zu seinem Zustand eben. Sonst hatte sie ihn nämlich selten so besorgt angesehen. Egal, mit welcher Verletzung er als Dauergast im Krankenflügel der Heilerin bisher untergekommen war, dieser Blick war ihm tatsächlich neu.  
  
»Nein! Kein Alptraum«, sagte Harry und korrigierte sich dann »Oder vielleicht doch?« Seine Stimme klang gequält.   
  
»Wow, das ist ja total logisch, was ich da erzähle. Willkommen im Leben von Luna Lovegood. Jetzt hält sie mich doch für komplett bescheuert. Zu Recht!« Die sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf machte das Denken nicht wirklich einfacher.  
  
»Wie soll ich das verstehen, Mr. Potter?«   
  
Madame Pomfrey gab sich wirklich Mühe. Sie sah ihn forschend an und wollte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf seine legen. Harry zog sie jedoch nervös weg, bevor ihn die Heilerin berühren konnte. Er atmete tief ein und machte sich an einen weiteren Erklärungsversuch.   
  
»Also, während des Traums war es eigentlich nicht schlimm. Da habe ich mich noch, äh, ganz gut, öhm, gefühlt.«   
  
»Die Untertreibung des Tages! Es war fantastisch.« Die Stimme ließ ihm keine Ruhe.   
  
»Aber danach…nicht mehr. Die Bilder und, ähhh, Gefühle…,öhm,…verfolgen mich und ich muss sie dringend loswerden, sonst werde ich wahnsinnig. OK?«   
  
Zum Ende des Satzes war seine Stimme eine Oktave höher gerutscht. Das »OK« kam ein bisschen sehr durchgedreht rüber, musste er zugeben.   
  
»Also, an Pomfreys Stelle würde ich mich jetzt als vollkommen GAGA abstempeln.«, seufzte Harry innerlich. Er war ihr aber dankbar, dass sie es sich, falls sie tatsächlich so dachte, nicht anmerken ließ, sondern ihn mit ernstem Blick weiter befragte.   
  
»Sie hatten also einen Traum, der Sie quält - psychisch«, stellte sie in einem professionellen Tonfall fest. »Haben Sie zusätzlich auch irgendwelche körperlichen Auswirkungen gespürt oder spüren sie noch?« Madame Pomfrey schien sicher gehen zu wollen, dass hinter Harrys Symptomen nicht ein Angriff von Voldemort steckte, vermutete er.  
  
»Körperliche Auswirkungen?«, fragte Harry gequält und sein Blick glitt unbeabsichtigt zu seinem Schritt hinunter. Ein Detail, das der Heilerin augenscheinlich nicht entgangen war. Harry spürte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und er war sich sicher, dass er mindestens so rot angelaufen war wie Ron, wenn der knietief in einem Fettnäpfchen steckte.  
  
»Nein! Keine… körperlichen… also, nein, gar nicht! Überhaupt nicht! In keinster Weise!«, log er, während er ausladend mit den Armen gestikulierte und dazu heftig den Kopf schüttelte. Innerlich schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht.   
  
»Wie peinlich ist das denn?! Wäre ich bloß nicht hergekommen!« Er machte sich zum kompletten Idioten.   
  
Madame Pomfrey sah aus, als würde sie ein Grinsen unterdrücken.   
  
»Na toll!«   
  
Die Anspannung war aus ihren Gesichtszügen gewichen und hatte einem mütterlichen, wissenden Ausdruck platz gemacht.   
  
»Tja, Mr. Potter« Sie überlegte eine Weile, als würde sie ihre Worte vorsichtig abwägen, »Ich befürchte, ich kann nichts für sie tun.«   
  
»Was? Dagegen müssen Sie doch etwas tun können? Einen Zauberspruch, einen Trank, irgendwas!«, brach es aus Harry heraus. Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er sah sie verzweifelt, ja flehentlich an.   
  
»Ich hab mich jetzt doch nicht ganz umsonst hier zum Affen gemacht?«  
  
»Nein, Mr. Potter, das was Sie da beschreiben, ist, nun, für einen Junge in ihrem Alter ganz normal und natürlich«, sagte sie ruhig und bestimmt. »Sie stehen unter, ähm, großen Druck und da kann so etwas schon einmal vorkommen.« Sie tätschelte seine linke Hand, die er diesmal nicht schnell genug hatte wegziehen können.   
  
»Ja, sicher doch, GANZ NORMAL, weil ja jedem Jungen in meinem Alter beim Gedanken an seinen Erzfeind einer abgeht. AARGH!«  
  
Harry nahm die Brille ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.   
  
»Oh, verflucht. Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß machen?« Seine Augen brannten. »Nein, ich werde doch jetzt nicht auch noch anfangen zu heulen. Oh, Horror, was für ein Horror.«  
  
»Wobei«, fiel die Medi-Hexe plötzlich in Harrys stille Verzweiflung ein und Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. »Ich hätte da vielleicht doch etwas für Sie. Es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, experimentell, nun ja, Severus, ich meine natürlich Professor Snape hält zwar nichts davon, Sie wissen schon«, Madame Pomfrey verstellte kurz ihre Stimme, »Ich bin der größte Tränkemeister Großbritanniens und wenn ich sage, dass das Hokuspokus ist, dann ist dem auch so und Sie sollten nicht Ihre und vor allem meine wertvolle Zeit damit vergeuden, Poppy.« Sie räusperte sich und sprach in normalem Tonfall weiter. »Naja, Sie wissen ja, wie er ist. Es handelt sich bei dem Mittel, das ich Ihnen geben kann, um etwas Homöopathisches. Die Muggel haben damit gute Erfahrungen gemacht.«   
  
»Homo-ö-was?« Harry wollte sicher nichts einnehmen, was irgendetwas mit »Homo« zutun hatte, wenn auch nur vom Namen nach, das konnte ihm sicher, nein, definitiv nicht helfen. Ganz im Gegenteil.   
  
»Ho-mö-o-pathisch. Etwas Pflanzliches, Mr. Potter.« Madame Pomfrey lächelte ihn an. »Das, woran ich denke, hat eine leicht beruhigende Wirkung.«   
  
Sie machte eine lässige Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und sagte bestimmt: »Accio Baldrian Globuli!« Ein kleines Glasfläschchen schoss durch den Krankenflügel in die Hand der Heilerin.  
  
Harry betrachtete die klitzekleinen weißen Kügelchen in der Glasflasche argwöhnisch.   
  
»Das sollte irgendwas helfen?«  
  
»Diese kleinen Zuckerperlchen nennt man Globuli. Sie nehmen davon wie folgt…«, setzte sie an, wurde aber von einem schrillen Klingeln unterbrochen. »Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen kleinen Moment, ich muss einen Wolfsmilchsud abgießen.« Schon war Madame Pomfrey aufgesprungen und aus dem Raum geeilt.  
  
Als Harry allein war, begannen seine Hände unkontrolliert zu zittern und wieder schossen ihm Bilder von Malfoy in seinen Armen durch den Kopf. Bevor sein Unterleib sich wieder verselbstständigen konnte, griff Harry nach dem Glasfläschchen. Panisch öffnete er den Verschluss und goss sich einen ziemlichen Schwung Zuckerperlen in die Handfläche.   
  
»Von diesen klitzekleinen Dingern wird man wohl ein paar nehmen müssen.«, dachte er und beförderte eine große Ladung in seinen Mund, kaute gut durch und schluckte die süßliche, beinahe geschmackfreie Masse hinunter. Dann trommelte er nervös auf die Tischplatte vor ihm bemüht, an etwas anderes als silberblondes Haar zu denken, bis Madame Pomfrey zurückkam.  
  
»Wo war ich?«, sagte sie zu sich selbst gewandt. »Ah, ja also, Sie nehmen höchstens drei Globuli.« Als sie Harrys zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck sah, warf sie ein: »Ja, das mag Ihnen wenig erscheinen, aber es ist vollkommen ausreichend. Die Globuli lassen Sie dann langsam auf der Zunge zergehen. Nicht kauen! Das Ganze wiederholen Sie alle Stunde einmal am ersten Tag und dann viermal täglich an den darauf folgenden Tagen. Das müsste helfen, zu mindest schadet es Ihnen nicht.«   
  
Harry schluckte wieder und dachte an die Menge Globuli, die er soeben zerkaut runter gewürgt hatte.   
  
»Schadet wohl auch nicht! Hat sie selbst gesagt und das zu wissen, ist ihr Job, also kein Grund zur Sorge«, beruhigte er sich selbst.  
  
Harry griff nach dem Glasfläschchen auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen. Der Blick der Medi-Hexe fiel auf seine rechte Hand. Ihr Ausdruck verfinsterte sich, während sie ihn eindringlich ansah. Harry erstarrte.   
  
»Fuck! Wie konnte ich nur so unaufmerksam sein.«   
  
»Das muss aufhören, Mr. Potter!«, insistierte die Heilerin energisch. »Ich weiß nicht, was Sie konkret zu Ihrem Verhalten veranlasst hat, aber ich bin es leid, Mr. Malfoy Ihretwegen dauernd hier behandeln zu müssen. Ihr Mitschüler mag nicht der sympathischste Mensch auf Erden sein und er mag in seinem Leben viele falsche Entscheidungen getroffen haben, die ihn einen Weg haben einschlagen lassen, der Sie beide zu Feinden erklärt. Aber nichtsdestotrotz ist er ein Mensch, Mr. Potter! Ein Mensch, dem Sie offensichtlich zum wiederholten Male großen Schaden zu gefügt haben. Schmerzen! Leid! Auch wenn ich Ihnen in diesem Fall keine Absicht unterstellen möchte: Ihr Sectumsempra hätte dieses Menschenleben sogar beinahe ausgelöscht. Dessen sollten Sie sich bei all der Rivalität oder Feindschaft bewusst sein, Mr. Potter! Das hier ist immer noch eine Schule und kein Schlachtfeld!« Harry spürte, dass sie seine Reaktion aufmerksam beobachtete. Leere und Wut breiteten sich in ihm aus. Er ließ es zu, ließ beides über sich hinwegspülen. Alles andere, jede andere Emotion, wegspülen.   
  
»Hat er gesagt, dass ich es war?« Harry erschrak fast selbst vor der schneidenden Kälte in seiner Stimme und sah, wie sich Madame Pomfreys Züge verhärteten.  
  
»Nein, Mr. Potter«, sie deutete auf seine Hand, »aber ich kann quasi seinen Gesichtsabdruck auf Ihrer rechten Hand erkennen. Und glauben Sie ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht wie jemand aussieht, der verprügelt wurde oder der jemanden verprügelt hat. Auch wenn Mr. Malfoy darauf bestanden hat, dass er sich seine Verletzungen bei einem unglücklichen Sturz über seinen eigenen Füße zu gezogen hat.«  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Harry verstand, was die Heilerin ihm soeben eröffnet hatte. Er blinzelte ungläubig. Malfoy hatte tatsächlich gelogen, statt Harry ans Messer zu liefern? Das konnte nicht wahr sein? War denn die ganze Welt verrückt geworden?  
  
»Oh«, war alles, was Harry in diesem Moment von sich geben konnte.  
  
»Ja: Oh!«, erwiderte Madame Pomfrey streng. »Sie müssten sich eigentlich bedanken, dass Mr. Malfoy auf diese hanebüchene Lüge bestanden hat. Denn ich fürchte, nicht mal Albus Dumbledore persönlich hätte Professor Snape davon abhalten können, den Verantwortlichen für den Zustand seines Schützlings aufs Härteste zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Gerade nach dem letzten Vorfall mit Ihnen beiden.«   
  
Als Harry nicht reagierte, fuhr sie in einem leichteren Tonfall fort. »Ich schreibe noch die Bestätigung für ihre Lehrkraft, dass Sie bei mir waren.« Sie zückte eine Schreibfeder und ein kleines Pergamentstück. »Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie am weiteren Unterricht teilnehmen können.« Da es keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung gewesen war, nickte Harry nicht einmal.   
  
Bevor Madame Pomfrey ihn aus ihrem Büro hinausführte, sah sie ihn noch einmal ernst an, redete eindringlich auf ihn ein:  
  
»Mr. Potter, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen mich richtig: Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich keine Meldung an den Schulleiter über diese Sache machen werde - Auch wenn die Schwere der Verletzungen, die Mr. Malfoy davon getragen hat, weit über das hinausgeht, was bei normalen Reibereien zwischen Schülern üblich ist. – Ist, dass ich hoffe, dass Mr. Malfoy vielleicht einen guten Grund dafür hatte, dass er nicht wollte, dass Sie für Ihre Tat bestraft werden. Und ich hoffe inständig, dass Sie beide die Dinge auf Ihre Art untereinander regeln können. Friedlich. Weitere Übergriffe auf Ihren Mitschüler werde ich nicht dulden und, egal, ob es Mr. Malfoy oder Ihnen gefällt, ob Sie es abstreiten oder nicht, melden. Und worüber Sie sich immer im Klaren sein sollten: Sie schaden mit Ihrem Verhalten nicht nur Mr. Malfoy, sondern auch sich selbst. Denken Sie mal darüber nach, wenn Sie das nächste Mal in den Spiegel sehen! Solange Sie noch in den Spiegel schauen können, Mr. Potter.«  
  
Madame Pomfreys Worte echoten durch Harrys Kopf. Er stand noch lange vor den schweren Holztüren der Krankenstation. Selbst als diese längst hinter ihm geschlossen worden waren. Regungslos. Allein die vage Vorstellung sein eigenes Gesicht im Spiegel zu betrachten, verursachte Harry Übelkeit. Wie sooft nach Sirius’ Tod. Ein Zittern lief durch Harrys Glieder.   
  
Und alles, was Harry tun konnte, um nicht in dem Schmerz  zu ertrinken, den die Worte der Heilerin in ihm heraufbeschworen hatten, war sich hinter der Mauer aus Wut und Leere zu verschanzen, die er in den letzten Monaten so mühsam errichtet hatte. Er verließ den Krankenflügel mit dem Glasfläschchen voller Globuli in den Händen. Der Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass der Zaubertränke-Unterricht zum Glück vorbei war.   
  
Während Harry durch die Korridore in Richtung Klassenräumen trottete, versuchte er sich  krampfhaft von allem anderen mit der Frage abzulenken, warum Malfoy ihn nicht verraten hatte. Ob es dem Slytherin zu peinlich gewesen war zuzugeben, dass Harry ihn so zugerichtet hatte, zu erklären, dass er sich nicht mal gewehrt hatte? Oder war das alles nur Teil eines größeren Planes, den der Slytherin geschmiedet hatte, um sich später an Harry auf seine Weise zu rächen? Oder war er nicht der einzige, der langsam aber sicher verrückt wurde?  
  
Er wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er wusste auf nichts mehr eine Antwort. Da war nur Leere und unbestimmte Wut.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Unterricht lief Harry Ron und Hermine in die Arme, die sich beide auf ihn stürzten wie ausgehungerte Hyänen auf einen verwesenden Kadaver.  
  
Hermine schien ihren Groll gegen ihn vergessen zu haben und sah ihn besorgt an:  
  
»Geht’s dir gut, Harry, du siehst furchtbar aus?«  
  
Bevor er ihr antworten konnte, stimmte Ron mit ein:  
  
»Alter, was ging denn mit dir ab?«  
  
»Gar nichts, Leute, gar nichts! Mir geht’s gut.«, winkte er ausweichend ab. Jetzt nicht auch noch das. Ihm war definitiv nicht nach Erklärungen zu mute.  
  
An Hermines Blick konnte er sehen, dass sie ihn nicht so leicht vom Haken lassen würde und Ron hatte ebenfalls einen sturen Ausdruck aufgesetzt. Mit einem Hauch von beleidigter Leberwurst um genau zu sein.   
  
»Das wird nicht einfach«, analysierte er die Situation nüchtern.  
  
»Gar nichts! Du bist also wegen gar nichts aufgesprungen und raus gerannt, als hättest du den Grimm gesehen? Willst du uns verarschen, Harry?« Diesmal war Ron schneller als Hermine und er war offensichtlich sauer.   
  
Als Harry schwieg, sprach Hermine ihn vorsichtig an. Sie klang ängstlich.  
  
»Hat es was mit Malfoy zutun, hat er irgendwas gesagt, hat er dir was getan?«  
  
Harrys Mund wurde trocken und er spürte selbst wie jede Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.   
  
»Sie wissen es? Wie können sie das wissen? War das etwa so offensichtlich gewesen?«   
  
Sein Verstand ratterte. Seine Gedanken und Emotionen kreisten wie verrückt in einer Art Strudel in seinem Hirn. Scham, Angst, Wut. Doch alles, an was er sich irgendwie klammern konnte, war Leere. Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd und belegt, als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit eine Gegenfrage formulierte:  
  
»Was soll Malfoy damit zu tun haben?«   
  
»Du hast ihm gestern die Fresse poliert und eben neben ihm gesessen, bevor du mit einem irren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht davon gerannt bist. Da ist es doch nur logisch, dass der Scheißkerl irgendwas damit zu tun hat, dass du so ausrastest.« Rons Ärger war immer noch deutlich zu hören.   
  
»Okay. Sie wissen es nicht. Puh. Sie wissen es nicht. Woher auch. Sie können es gar nicht wissen. Niemand weiß es! Hah!«   
  
Harry war erleichtert. Er beruhigte sich etwas, hatte das Gefühl wieder klarer denken zu können.  
  
Sie hatten jetzt den Klassenraum für Verwandlungen erreicht. Ein Schüler nach dem anderen war bereits an ihnen vorbei gegangen, nur McGonnagall fehlte noch.  
  
Die Farbe kam langsam zurück in Harrys Gesicht, aber Hermine betrachtete ihn noch immer wie ein Versuchsobjekt, wie eine schwierige Hausaufgabe. Sie ließ nicht locker.  
  
»Also, Harry, was ist passiert? War etwas mit deiner Narbe? Und keine Ausreden!«  
  
»Nein. Ich hab mir bloß den Magen verdorben, musste mich übergeben und war dann im Krankenflügel.« Er kam ihrer nächsten Frage zu vor. »Jetzt geht’s mir wieder gut, sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier. Zufrieden?!«  
  
Hermine warf ihm wieder einen zweifelnden Blick zu. »Und es hat wirklich nichts mit Malfoy zu tun? Du bist eben ganz blass geworden, als ich seinen Nam-…«  
  
»Nein, verdammt, und jetzt lass mir endlich die Ruhe mit dem Wichser. Er hat nichts damit zu tun, überhaupt gar nichts. Er hat seit gestern noch nicht mal mit mir gesprochen, ok? Hat so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen.« Harry hatte die Stimme unabsichtlich erhoben, was Hermine allerdings überging.  
  
Sie legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. »Er hat getan, als wäre nichts gewesen? Komisch. Sonst hat dich auch keiner drauf angesprochen, dass du was mit seinem, hmm,… Zustand zu tun haben könntest?«  
  
»Nein. Niemand. Madame Pomfrey hat meine Hand gesehen, hat es aber bei einer Ermahnung belassen. Sie sagte, Malfoy hätte behauptet, er wäre gestolpert. Also, ist die Sache wohl erledigt.«  
  
»Und das haben sie ihm geglaubt?« Hermine machte ein äußerst skeptisches Gesicht.  
  
»Nein, aber was sollen sie denn machen, wenn er drauf beharrt? Mir ist es jedenfalls egal.«,  antwortete Harry.  
  
»Das sollte dir aber nicht egal sein. Der heckt bestimmt irgendetwas aus. Harry, sei vorsichtig!« Seine beste Freundin war immer noch besorgt und Harry hoffte inständig, dass sie Unrecht hatte.  
  
»Ja, bin ich.«, stimmte er missgelaunt zu. »Aber können wir jetzt – bitte - über was anderes sprechen?« Harry trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.   
  
»Wo bleibt McGonnagall? Wenn man sie mal braucht, kommt sie zu spät, verdammt.«   
  
Seine Gedanken glitten wieder zu seinem Traum zurück und das konnte er überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Ein Glück , dass er den Slytherin in keinem anderen Fach an diesem Tag mehr sehen musste. Dann kam McGonnagall endlich um die Ecke und sie gingen in den Klassenraum.  
  
Doch wenn Harry geglaubt hatte, das Thema wäre abgehakt, dann hatte er nicht mit dem weasley-schen Sturkopf seines besten Freundes und Tischnachbarn gerechnet. Als er neben Ron Platz genommen hatte, beugte der sich leicht zu ihm rüber.  
  
»Wann hattest du eigentlich vor mir zu erzählen, dass du Malfoy die Abreibung verpasst hast?« Sein bester Freund sah aus, als würde seine Stimmung zwischen Besorgnis, Ärger und verletztem Stolz schwanken.  
  
Die ehrliche Antworte wäre »Überhaupt nicht!« gewesen. Stattdessen zuckte Harry mit den Schultern, was Rons Laune nicht gerade zu bessern schien.  
  
»Es hat sich nicht ergeben, ok?«, nuschelte Harry.  
  
»Dann kannst du mir wenigstens jetzt erzählen, wie es war!« Ron sah sich unauffällig nach Hermine um, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass sie nichts hörte. Anscheinend hatte Hermine auch Ron in die Mangel genommen, dass Harry einen Fehler gemacht hätte. Immerhin schien Ron ihre Meinung nicht zu teilen. Was in diesem Jahr ja eher die Regel als die Ausnahme war, schließlich kam es fast einem Wunder gleich, wenn die beiden einmal nicht stritten.   
  
»Ich wäre ja zu gerne dabei gewesen. Ich hoffe, du hast ihm von mir auch noch mal richtig einen mitgegeben.« Rons Augen leuchteten enthusiastisch. »Jetzt erzähl schon, Alter!«  
  
Wenigstens ließ Ron nicht den Moralapostel raushängen. Aber seinem besten Freund zu erzählen, was wirklich vorgefallen war, wollte Harry trotzdem nicht. Wie sollte er erklären, dass er ziemlich un-gryffindor auf einen Gegner eingeschlagen hatte, der bereits unbewaffnet am Boden gelegen und sich weder gewehrt noch geschützt hatte? Harry verzog das Gesicht. Um genau zu sein, hatte Malfoy noch nicht mal wirklich Streit angefangen, was an sich schon seltsam genug war. Aber am aller meisten wollte Harry einfach nur nicht über den blonden Slytherin nachdenken, geschweige denn über ihn reden. Ron sah ihn dennoch gespannt an und Harry wusste, dass er ihn nicht so leicht abspeisen können würde.  
  
»Also, ich hab ihn in einem abgelegenen Gang getroffen. Allein. Er hat mich angepöbelt, dann kam eins zum anderen und als er genug hatte, bin ich dann gegangen.« Ron machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.   
  
»Das war alles, Mann?«, fragte er ungläubig.  
  
»Ja, nichts besonderes. Du kennst die Ratte ja, ein paar dumme Sprüche von ihm und dann…BAM«, sagte Harry uninspiriert ohne seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. Rons Miene sprach Bände. Er zweifelte, glaubte Harry nicht. Man konnte ihm fast ansehen, wie er mit sich rang. Harry wusste, dass sein bester Freund spürte, dass er ihm etwas verheimlichte und dass er enttäuscht von ihm war.   
  
Aber Harry hatte genug. Er sehnte sich nach geistiger Ruhe. Angenehmer Leere. Ron sah immer noch unbefriedigt aus, aber ein strenger Blick von McGonnagall verhinderte zu Harrys Erleichterung jede weitere Nachfrage des Rothaarigen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Der Rest des Unterrichts war ereignislos verstrichen. Das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle ließ Harry mit dem Hinweis auf seine Magenverstimmung ausfallen. Hunger war das Letzte, was er verspürte. Stattdessen legte er sich im Schlafsaal auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er begrüßte die endlose Dunkelheit in sich, die sich bald einstellte, und ihn in der letzten Zeit so oft umfing. Die Leere in ihm beruhigte seine Nerven. Dieses sanfte Nichts. Eine angenehme Gefühllosigkeit. Alles dumpf und stumpf um ihn herum. Als würde er seine Umwelt durch eine Schaufensterscheibe betrachten. Als könnte keine Emotion an ihn herankommen. Und vor allem kein Schmerz. Keine Schuld.   
  
Auch der Nachmittagsunterricht war erträglich. Harry verbrachte alles in einer Art Trance. Er weigerte sich einfach zu denken und zu fühlen. Alle Stunde schob er sich ein paar von Madame Pomfreys Globuli in den Mund, obwohl sie nicht recht wirken wollten. Jedenfalls spürte Harry keine Besserung.   
  
»Bloß nicht denken«, wies er sich stattdessen immer wieder selbst an.  
  
Sein Körper absolvierte das restliche Tagesprogramm wie eine leere Hülle. Er lachte, wenn ein Lacher von ihm erwartet wurde. Antwortete automatisch auf die Fragen seiner Freunde und der Lehrer. Die »Potter-Puppe« tat, was sie tun musste, und innerlich wiederholte er den Befehl an seinen Verstand wieder und wieder »nicht-denken-nicht-denken« wie ein Mantra, das in dem Nichts in seinem Inneren widerhallte. Ginny war er erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen und Malfoy ebenfalls.  
  
Der Gedanke an das Abendessen durchbrach die angenehme Ruhe, die er so mühsam über den Tag aufrechterhalten hatte. Er würde Malfoy seit dem Vorfall in  Zaubertränke wieder sehen. Das konnte er nicht. Wollte er nicht. Er zitterte unmerklich. Gewitter-Graue Augen. Ein Ziehen breitete sich von seiner Magengegend bis in seinen Unterleib aus. Sein Atem wurde schneller. Er schien nicht genug Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen.   
  
»Keine Panik jetzt!«, redete er auf ich selbst ein und nestelte nervös an seiner Robe herum. Er würde es noch  mal mit der Magenverstimmungsausrede probieren, beschloss er.  
  
Und es war einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, auch das Abendessen zu vermeiden. Seine Freunde warfen ihm mitfühlende Blicke zu und gingen ohne ihn in die Große Halle.   
  
Er aber brauchte Luft! Ruhe und Luft!   
  
Nachdem er die anderen abgeschüttelt hatte, trottete er zum See. Er setzte sich auf das noch warme Gras am Ufer und betrachtete die ruhige Wasseroberfläche. Der Sonnenuntergang spiegelte sich darin und tauchte die Ländereien in einen warmen Glanz. Harry ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und schloss die Augen. Es roch nach feuchter Wiese und die Vögel bereiteten sich lärmend in der aufziehenden Dämmerung auf die Nacht vor. Die Sinneseindrücke vertrieben alle Gedanken.   
  
Kurze Zeit später hörte er ein Geräusch in seiner Nähe. Als er die Augen öffnete und sich umsah, erkannte er, dass sich eine zierliche Gestalt neben ihn gesetzt hatte.  
  
»Hey!«, sagte sie leise.  
  
»Hey!«, antworte Harry. Er war viel zu erschöpft, um irgendeinen Widerstand zu leisten, zu flüchten oder sie zu vertreiben. Eine Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus, fuhr ihm zärtlich durchs Haar. Er ließ sich einfach wieder mit geschlossenen Augen in die Dunkelheit und Leere in sich fallen. Wollte bloß nicht fühlen.  
  
Harry erwartete Vorwürfe, warum er nicht zu ihr, seiner »Freundin«, gekommen war, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, stattdessen saß Ginny einfach nur bei ihm. Zum ersten Mal hatte Harry nicht das Gefühl, dass ihre Nähe aufdringlich war. Sie streichelte schweigend seinen Wuschelkopf. Ihre Berührung war dabei sanft und wie ein angenehmer Windhauch im Sommer. Es tat gut.  
  
»Ginny, was findest du eigentlich an mir?«   
  
Harry hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, hatte das eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, aber diese Frage beschäftigte ihn unterbewusst schon seit Ginny ihn als ihren Schwarm auserkoren hatte und war ihm einfach so in diesem Moment über die Lippen gekommen.  
  
»Ist das nicht offensichtlich?!«   
  
Er hörte Ginnys Lächeln aus ihrer Stimme. Doch jedes Wort traf Harry schmerzhaft wie ein Messerstich.   
  
»Ja, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Der berühmte Harry Potter, der Junge-Der-Lebt. Ist doch klar, dass sie den toll findet. Quasi offensichtlich. Was frag ich eigentlich noch.« Es tat weh.  
  
Harrys Zeigefinger fuhr unbewusst über die Blitznarbe, was wohl auch Ginny nicht entgangen war.  
  
»Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass die Narbe keine Bedeutung hat, aber…«, sagte sie, als würde sie seine Gedanken erahnen. Doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, war Harry aufgesprungen.   
  
»Ich kann mir das nicht anhören, nicht jetzt!«   
  
Harry spürte wie Wut in seine erschöpften Glieder fuhr. Noch ein Wort und er würde ausrasten, das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Er musste weg. Ginny blickte ihm verblüfft nach.  
  
»Harry, warte!«, rief sie, aber er stapfte stur weiter. Sie schnellte hoch, um ihm hinter her zulaufen, packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest. Mühsam unterdrückte er das Bedürfnis sich los zu reißen. Sie schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren, gab ihn aber nicht frei.  
  
Er sah sie an, seine dunkelgrünen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. Ginny schrak unmerklich vor ihm zurück. Harry rang um seine Beherrschung, das konnte sie scheinbar fühlen. Etwas Dunkles strömte von ihm aus. Seine Stimme war schneidend:  
  
»Wozu? Du hast doch schon alles gesagt. Und jetzt lass mich los!«   
  
Ginny verstärkte ihren Griff um sein Handgelenk, als wollte sie ihn damit zwingen zu zuhören und zu verstehen. Sie war kräftiger, als sie schien, bemerkte Harry.  
  
»Was ich damit sagen wollte, ist: Diese Narbe gehört zu dir. Keiner kann so tun, als würde sie nicht existieren. Auch ich nicht.«  
  
»Ja, Ginny, danke für die Erinnerung, diese beschissene Narbe ist mein Leben, das hätte ich sonst noch vergessen.«   
  
Harry verlor die Kontrolle. Er kämpfte, kämpfte gegen seine Gefühle, gegen den Schmerz. Diese verfickte Fluchnarbe. Hätte Voldemort ihn nicht einfach zusammen mit seinen Eltern killen können, statt ihn mit diesem Scheißding am Leben zu lassen?  
  
»Du verstehst das völlig falsch. Sie ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich mich in dich verliebt habe.« Ginny klang verzweifelt. »Du beurteilst die Menschen weder nach ihrem äußeren noch nach dem, was andere über sie sagen oder denken. Du siehst in ihr Herz, wie sie wirklich sind. Das ist deine Gabe, Harry, und deswegen habe ich mich in dich verliebt.« Ginnys Stimme klang hilflos und verletzt.   
  
»Ach, tatsächlich?«, sagte er verächtlich. Wie sollte er das glauben? Ersten merkte er nicht viel von dieser Gabe und zweitens,… zweitens eben. Wer sollte ihn schon seiner selbst willen lieben können? Ginnys Blut schien in Wallungen geraten zu sein. Sie fauchte ihn an:   
  
»Für was hältst du mich? Einen von deinen Groupies?«   
  
Ginny war die Zornesröte ins Gesicht geschossen und das Temperament ihrer Mutter bestimmte plötzlich ihr Gebaren.   
  
»Meinst du ich wäre jetzt noch mit dir zusammen, wenn ich dich nur als Trophäe gewollt hätte?«  
  
Harry schwieg. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war versteinert. Unter der Oberfläche brodelte es wie in einem Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Er konnte nicht klar denken. Doch es war Ginny, die ihrem verletzten Stolz und ihrer Wut freien Lauf ließ:  
  
»Weißt du, wie das ist in den Harry Potter verliebt zu sein? In einen Jungen, der Fanclubs mit unzähligen Verehrerinnen hat; Der dauernd in Lebensgefahr schwebt?« Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stieß mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. »Nein! Weißt du nicht. Aber ich weiß es. Weil ich seit meinem verfickten 10. Lebensjahr in dich verliebt bin.« Ihre Stimme war im Gegensatz zu dem Rest ihres Auftretens wie klirrendes Eis.   
  
»Anfangs war es nur Schwärmerei, für einen Jungen, der meine Familie nicht wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hat, nur weil wir Weasleys arm sind. Für einen Jungen, der mir das Leben gerettet hat. Für einen Jungen, für den ich aber eine halbe Ewigkeit nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes war. Ich hab die Scheiß-Narbe auf deiner Stirn verflucht, hab mich gefragt, warum ich mich nicht in einen ganz normalen Jungen hab verlieben können. Aber dann hab ich etwas verstanden, Harry: Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt. Genauso wenig, wie man sich aussuchen kann, wer man ist!«  
  
Ginny sah aus, als würde sie in Flammen stehen und ihre Worte trafen Harry mit einer außerordentlichen Wucht. Sie war einen Kopf kleiner als er und stand nun unmittelbar vor ihm, den Zeigefinger noch immer auf seiner Brust.   
  
»Ich hab ihr wehgetan. Verdammt! Ich hab mich nicht genug im Griff. Ich muss mich einfach mehr anstrengen. Das darf nicht wieder passieren.«, rauschte es durch seinen Kopf. Er durfte sie nicht verletzen, er hatte es Ron versprochen und sich selbst.   
  
»Das verdient sie nicht.«   
  
Sie tat ihm leid. Sie meinte das, was sie gesagt hatte, tatsächlich ernst. Als Harry das bewusst wurde, fühlte er eine neue Dimension von Selbsthass in sich aufkommen.   
  
»Ich bin echt das Letzte.«   
  
Er suchte nach der Mauer aus Leere und fand sie. Verschanzte sich dahinter. Wieder.  
  
»Ginny, ich... ich hab es nicht so gemeint.«, sagte er einlenkend, während er sich fahrig die Brille auf der Nase zu Recht rückte. Er hielt sie dann an den Schultern fest, sah ihr in die großen rehbraunen Augen. »Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Es tut mir leid.«   
  
Die Anspannung wich aus ihrem Körper, als wäre ihr Groll schlagartig verpufft.  
  
»Harry, ich liebe dich wirklich, dass musst du mir glauben!«, flüsterte sie leise und beinahe flehentlich. Es lag keine Wut mehr in ihrer Stimme, aber sie weinte auch nicht.   
  
Er schloss sie fest in die Arme. Es kostete ihn nicht ganz so viel Überwindung wie sonst. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung zögerlich.   
  
»Ginny liebt mich!«  
  
» Mich!«   
  
Wie absurd das klang. Es war nicht Ginnys Fehler, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war, ihre Gefühle zu erwidern und stattdessen von Draco Malfoy träumte. Malfoy! Es schnürte Harry die Kehle zu. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie das wüsste? Wenn sie wüsste, dass sie für ihn nur wie eine Schwester war und von was er träumte. Wenn sie wüsste, dass er in seinen Gedanken von einem Kerl besessen war, der ihn am liebsten tot sehen würde. Der die letzten Jahre nichts anderes getan hatte, als ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Dem er selbst noch vor einem Tag gewünscht hatte, zu krepieren.   
  
»Ich bin doch total krank, pervers.«  
  
»Verrückt!«   
  
Und davon abgesehen war er ein elender, mieser Lügner und verabscheute sich selbst dafür. Aber die Wahrheit würde alles kaputt machen. Wenn irgendjemand den wahren Harry Potter sehen würde… Nicht das, was sie alle in ihm sehen wollten…Er würde sie alle verlieren. Einen nach dem anderen. Und am Ende wäre nichts mehr übrig außer Voldemort.  
  
  
Ginnys Kopf lag an Harrys Brust. Er roch nach frischem Schnee und Tannennadeln. Was ging nur in ihm vor, fragte sie sich. Sie fühlte seinen Körper, aber es kam ihr vor, als wäre er in weiter Ferne, als stünde er hinter einer Mauer. Unerreichbar. Und da war wieder diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr sagte, dass er nicht dasselbe für sie empfand, wie sie für ihn. Dass das, was sie versuchte, falsch war.   
  
Von Anfang an hatte sie die Stimme wispern hören. Ganz leise am Rande ihres Herzens. Jeden Tag ein bisschen lauter. Jetzt schrie sie dröhnend durch ihren Kopf. Doch sie hatte die Stimme weder die Male davor noch jetzt hören wollen.   
  
Alles würde gut werden. Wenn sie Harry nur lange genug beweisen würde, dass sie ihn aufrichtig liebte, dann würde auch er es erkennen. Dann würde sie ihn glücklich machen. Dann würden sie beide glücklich sein. Miteinander.


	6. I'm caught

Als Ginny und Harry das Schloss erreichten, war es bereits dunkel. Sie hielt seine Hand und auch wenn Harry es lästig fand, brachte er es nicht übers Herz sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden. Nicht nach dem, was sie ihm am See gesagt hatte.   
  
Die Gänge waren menschenleer. Ginny kicherte plötzlich, entließ seine Hand und rannte los:   
  
»Fang mich, du lahmer Sucher!«   
  
Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Harry musste bei ihrer kindischen Geste ehrlich grinsen und spürte, dass ihnen ein bisschen Leichtigkeit gut tun würde, so dass er auf ihre Neckerei einging. Sie spurtete mit flatternden Haaren den Gang entlang, bog scharf nach rechts und Harry gewährte ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung, bevor er die Verfolgung aufnahm. Er hörte ihre leiser werdenden Schritte auf dem Steinboden, während sie durch das Labyrinth aus Korridoren Richtung Gryffindorturm eilte. Die nächste Abbiegung nahm er im flotten Trab, als sich plötzlich zwei Gestalten hinter ihm und eine vor ihm aus den Schatten zwischen den Rüstungsstatuen an der Wand lösten. Dann vernahm er eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren ließ, nur um es sogleich wieder zum Kochen zu bringen.  
  
»Na, Potter, kannst es wohl nicht erwarten zu der kleinen Wiesel-Schlampe zu kommen?!«  
  
Crabbe und Goyle standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben direkt schräg hinter ihm und schnitten ihm den möglichen Fluchtweg ab. Vor ihm baute sich Malfoy auf. Harry wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen alle drei haben würde, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht schnell genug würde ziehen können und die Slytherins wussten es auch.   
  
Malfoy überragte Harry um einige Zentimeter, doch sein gesamtes Auftreten ließ ihn größer erscheinen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ganz anders als am Tag zuvor und wie üblich ein herablassendes Naserümpfen. Ein verächtliches Lächeln umspielte zudem die Lippen des Blonden.   
  
»Was hat er vor?«   
  
Er sah Lucius Malfoy ähnlicher denn je. Harry war angespannt. Malfoys Präsenz wirkte erdrückend auf ihn. Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als der Slytherin sich zu ihm herunter beugte und leise, so dass nur sie beide es hören konnten, sagte:  
  
»Hast du Angst, Potter?«   
  
Malfoy grinste ihn boshaft an. Ein Stück Schneidezahn von Malfoys sonst makelloser Zahnreihe fehlte, fiel Harry auf. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als ein Hauch von Zimt zu ihm herüber wehte und seine Knie weich werden ließ.   
  
»Uh, nein, nicht das jetzt. Ich muss einen klaren Kopf bewahren.«   
  
Harry hörte Hermines Warnung in seinem Kopf: »… Harry, sei vorsichtig!«   
  
»Das hättest du wohl gerne.«, zischte Harry und sah Malfoy, der seinem Blick anders als im Gang diesmal nicht auswich, in die Augen. Doch es war kein lebhaftes Farbenspiel im Grau von diesen Augen zu finden, so wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte, sondern sie waren wie Eis, kalt, schimmerten silbrig und waren leblos. Der Slytherin stolzierte vor ihm auf und ab. Dann hörte er Malfoys Stimme scharf und schneidend.  
  
»Potter, fickt also diese Blutsverräterschlampe!« Der Slytherin sprach jetzt wieder so laut, dass Crabbe und Goyle es hören konnten und beide grinsten amüsiert.   
  
»War ja nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, schließlich hat sie ja schon für gesamt Ravenclaw und Gryffindor die Beine breit gemacht, bis auf ihren Bruder,… wobei, weiß man’s?«   
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Die beiden Gorillas lachten und ihr Anführer betrachtete gelangweilt seine Fingernägel. Malfoy hielt einen ziemlich großen Abstand zu Harry, der unwillkürlich die Faust ballte, als Zorn in ihm aufkochte.  
  
Er war wütend, sehr wütend.   
  
»Dieses dumme Arschloch.«   
  
Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen so über Ginny zu sprechen. Aber Harry rang auch mit den Bildern aus seinem Traum. Er starrte Malfoy kurz wie hypnotisiert an.   
  
»Ich muss mich konzentrieren, wenn sie mich fertig machen wollen, muss ich mir was einfallen lassen.«   
  
Dann kam der Gryffindor in ihm durch. Ehe er über die Konsequenzen nachdenken konnte, schoss eine giftige Antwort aus seinem Mund:  
  
»Lass du dir lieber deine Zähne richten, sonst macht für dich gar keine die Beine breit!«  
  
»Fick dich, Potter!«, entgegnete Malfoy tonlos und seine Stimme war kalt und klang so leblos wie seine Augen aussahen.  
  
Harry konnte immer noch nicht den Blick von dem Gesicht des blonden Slytherin lassen. Er musterte ihn ganz genau. Sein Groll war irgendwie in den Hintergrund gerückt.   
  
»Wow, hat er schon immer so lange Wimpern gehabt? Und er ist ganz schön… groß.«   
  
Ein Kribbeln breitet sich von Harrys Haaransatz bis in seine Fingerspitzen aus.   
  
»Da müsste ich mich schon auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihn zu küs-STOPP. Konzentrier dich! Wie kann ich auch nur irgendwas an diesem gemeinen Wichser finden. Ich bin so ein kranker Perverser.«   
  
Malfoy wartete noch immer mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf eine Reaktion. Harry spannte sich an.   
  
»Kon-zen-trier dich!«   
  
Er disziplinierte seine Gedanken und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Wenn der Slytherin auf Rache aus war, dann würde es wohl jetzt passieren und Harry war eindeutig unterlegen.  
  
Als Harry keine Anstalten machte etwas zu erwidern, sondern wie eine Raubkatze auf Beute zu lauern schien, sprach Malfoy achselzuckend mit seiner üblichen monotonen Näselstimme weiter:  
  
»Also, der Grund, warum ich extra auf dich gewartet habe…«  
  
»Du hast extra auf mich gewartet?«, platzte es überrascht aus Harry heraus und er fürchtet, rot zu werden.  
  
»Ja, verdammt, ist ja wohl offensichtlich, du warst nicht beim Essen und jetzt mach dich nicht nass.«, fuhr ihn der Slytherin diesmal unbeherrscht an und rollte entnervt die Augen. »Slughorn wollte, dass ich dir diese Nachricht von ihm gebe.«   
  
Malfoy zog ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Robe und reichte es Harry, der jeden Hautkontakt bei der Übergabe mied.   
  
»Ist das alles?«, fragte Harry ungläubig. »Kein Kampf? Kein Racheakt? Was geht denn mit dem ab?«  
  
»Ja, Potter, oder glaubst du ich möchte meine kostbare Zeit noch länger mit dir vergeuden?«   
  
Malfoy wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Er nickte seinen beiden Handlangern zu, die sich an Harry vorbei schoben und zu ihrem Anführer aufschlossen.   
  
Harry blieb verdutzt zurück.   
  
»Das war’s? Eine Nachricht von Slughorn, mehr nicht?«   
  
Der Gryffindor überflog das Pergament. Dann realisierte er, was er grade gelesen hatte. Er würde morgen Abend mit Malfoy die versäumte Unterrichtsstunde nachholen müssen, um diesen Trank zu brauen…Allein! Harrys Hände begannen wieder unkontrolliert zu zittern und er beförderte eine Schwung Globuli aus dem Glasfläschchen von Madame Pomfrey in den Mund.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Ein zaghaftes Tippen auf ihrer Schulter ließ Hermine zusammenzucken.  
  
» Hermine?«, sagte Ron eindringlich.  
  
»Äh, was?« Er hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
  
»Ist es denn so schlecht?« Ron machte ein gequältes Gesicht, während er forschend erst das Pergament mit seiner Hausaufgabe und dann Hermine ansah, die selbiges in der Hand hielt.  
  
»Ron, wovon sprichst du?« Hermine war irritiert.  
  
»Seit zehn Minuten starrst du meinen Aufsatz an und gibst keinen Ton von dir.«, sagte er vorwurfsvoll. »Ich hätte etwas mehr auf die Koboldkriege eingehen müssen, oder?« Er nahm ihr die Schriftrolle aus der Hand und zückte seine Schreibfeder.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als ihr klar wurde, dass Ron von seinem Aufsatz gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte selbigen längst überflogen und war mit ihren Gedanken bereits bei - ihrer Einschätzung nach - wesentlich wichtigeren Dingen.  
  
»Nein, mit deiner Aufgabe ist alles in Ordnung.«, stellte sie fest und fügte dann hinzu. »Zu mindest für deine Verhältnisse.« Sie seufzte. »Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um Harry.«  
  
»Nicht das Thema schon wieder, Hermine.« Er verdrehte die Augen, was Hermines Lippen dazu brachte sich pikiert zu kräuseln. »Malfoy hat’s verdient und wenn er Harry nicht verpfiffen hat, umso besser. Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Du solltest ihm echt nicht weiter damit auf die Nerven gehen.« Ron ließ sich tiefer in die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. Sie waren allein und konnten frei sprechen.  
  
»Das ist es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in erster Linie.« Sie sah ihn ernst an. »Es gefällt mir nicht, dass sie diesen Trank zusammen brauen sollen.«  
  
»Lass das mal lieber die Sorge von den beiden sein. Denen wird das noch viel weniger schmecken, als dir.« Ron lachte. Der Gedanken daran, wie Harry und Malfoy sich gegenseitig angiften würden, schien Ron sehr zu amüsieren.  
  
»Es ist gefährlich, das meine ich.« Hermine wippte ungeduldig mit dem Bein. Wie konnte er sich über so eine ernste Sache nur lustig machen?  
  
»Bitte, Hermine, mehr als an die Gurgel gehen könne sie sich nicht und nach der Aktion von Harry glaube ich kaum, dass Malfoy dazu genug Mumm in den Knochen hat.« Ron lachte immer noch.  
  
»Ron, der Repperi ist gefährlich.«, sagte Hermine eindringlich. Sie fragte sich, warum für Ron das Offensichtliche scheinbar gar nicht so offen-sichtlich war.  
  
»Der Repperi ist doch nicht giftig oder so was, die Zutaten dafür sind harmlos und beim Brauen kann auch nicht viel passieren.«  Er winkte ab. »Was soll an einem Trank gefährlich sein, mit dem man jemand anderen suchen kann?«  
  
Hermine stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. Wieso war Ron nur so… positiv ausgedrückt… unbedarft, fragte sie sich.  
  
»Nicht suchen, Ron. Finden! Egal wo, egal wann, egal mit welchem Zauber sich derjenige versucht zu verstecken. Die beiden Braupartner können sich überall finden.« Ron sah aus, als würde er das Problem erst langsam erfassen. Also setzte Hermine ihre Erklärung fort. »Wenn ein Todesser einen solchen Trank hätte, dann könnte er Harry jederzeit für Voldemort aufspüren. Und Malfoy ist bekanntermaßen ein Todesser. Klingelt da was bei dir?«   
  
Sie rieb sich am Ohrläppchen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie besorgt war, und grübelte.   
  
»Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, warum Slughorn unbedingt will, dass die beiden das durchziehen. Er hat Malfoy extra eine Nachricht für Harry zu einem Nachholtermin gegeben. Was ist, wenn Slughorn und Malfoy das geplant haben? Wenn das der Grund ist, warum Malfoy Harry nicht verraten hat, damit er diesen Trank mit ihm brauen kann?«   
  
»Hermine, du malst den Teufel an die Wand. Slughorn ist Lehrer hier, Dumbledore vertraut ihm.« Ron klang ungeduldig und Hermine hätte ihn dafür ohrfeigen können.  
  
»Wenn es um Snape geht, siehst du das aber anders.«, warf sie deshalb schnippisch ein.  
  
»Das ist ja auch Snape, Hermine, SNAPE!«, betonte er, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind und er der Erwachsene, der sie belehren musste. Hermine hätte Ron am liebsten angeschrieen. Sie gab sich größte Mühe, es nicht zu tun. Wahrscheinlich lag sein ganzes Verhalten nur an der vielen Zeit, die Ron mit der hohlköpfigen Lavender verbracht hatte. Da musste er ja denken, jedes Mädchen wäre auf dem geistigen Niveau eines Roggenbrotes  
  
»Tolle Begründung, Ron. Und so logisch!«, entgegnete sie. Ihre Geduld war definitiv erschöpft, was ihr Gegenüber wohl auch zu spüren schien.  
  
»Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, aber meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst? Slughorn hat doch selbst gesagt, dass es so gut wie unmöglich ist, dass Zauberer in unserem Alter so einen Trank schaffen. Ich meine, jeder unserer Tränke war Schrott, Müll, unbrauchbar. Wieso sollte das ausgerechnet Harry gelingen?«  
  
Von wegen nicht mit ihr streiten wollen. Das war ja das Neueste. Hermine spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen. Vielleicht hätte Ron sich das mit dem Streiten wollen überlegen sollen, bevor er mit ihr wie mit einer Idiotin angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Da musste er sich doch nicht wundern, wenn sie stritten. Und dass war es, was sie in der letzten Zeit am häufigsten taten, dachte Hermine missmutig, als sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen antwortete.  
  
»Weil Harry ja auch gar nicht dafür bekannt ist, irgendwelche unmöglichen Sachen möglich zu machen.«   
  
Sie verdrehte entnervt die Augen, war von ihrem Platz aufgestanden und schritt energisch vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, um nicht gleich zu explodieren.   
  
»Erinnere dich mal an den Patronus, mit dem er Sirius und sich selbst gerettet hat. Da war Harry gerade Mal wie alt? 13!« Sie blieb wild gestikulierend vor Ron stehen. »Ein gestaltlicher Patronus, der etliche Dementoren vertrieben hat, wenn das nicht außergewöhnlich ist!?«  
  
»Schon gut, reg dich ab, Hermine. Es wird schon nichts passieren.« Ron saß immer noch weit zurück gelehnt und entspannt auf dem Polstermöbel. Sein Tonfall war so überheblich, dass Hermine kaum an sich halten konnte, so wütend war sie.  
  
»Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein, Ronald Weasley?«, fragte sie schneidend. Ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.  
  
»Du hast mir das nach der Stunde doch selbst gesagt: Für den Repperi muss zwischen den Braupartnern eine starke Verbundenheit bestehen, oder? Mal ehrlich, selbst wenn Harry es beim Brauen so drauf hätte, wie der Typ, dem sein Zaubertränkebuch mal gehört hat, kein Gryffindor ist jemals mit einem Slytherin eng verbunden. Das klappt nie! Schon gar nicht mit Harry und dem Frettchen. Allein die Vorstellung ist lächerlich. Oder nicht?«   
  
Hermine stockte. Ihre Wut auf Ron verpuffte in der Sekunde, als ihr Verstand Rons Argument begutachtete. Es war ein guter Einwand, das musste Hermine sich eingestehen. Auch wenn es den nagenden Zweifel und die Besorgnis in ihr nicht vertreiben konnte.  
  
»Die Sache gefällt mir nicht. Am liebsten wäre es mir, Harry ginge kein Risiko ein und würde es lassen.«  
  
»Und wie soll er das machen? Sich weigern? Das versaut ihm die Note, die er für die Aurorenschule braucht, und was dann?«  
  
Hermine wand sich. Auf Rons Frage wusste sie keine Antwort, rieb sich nachdenklich das Ohrläppchen.  
  
»Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich habe trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch. Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore…«  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich das Portraitloch, Ginny stürmte außer Atem in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich lachend neben Ron auf die Couch fallen. Damit war das Gespräch der beiden Vertrauensschüler beendet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Heiß. Diese Hitze. Lippen. Zunge. Ein Kuss. Feucht. Ein Mund. Heiß. Auf seinem. An seinem Hals, hinunter, weiter hinunter. Saugen. Ein  Rhythmus. Blondes Haar zwischen seinen Fingern. Stöhnen. Ein Flüstern an seinem Ohr: »Hast du Angst, Potter?« Gewitter-Augen. »Hör nicht auf« Keuchen. Haut auf Haut. Schweiß. Salzig. Körper auf Körper. Heiß. Eine große, schlanke Hand fest in seinem Haar. Fingernägel in seinem Rücken. »Soll ich dich ficken, Potter?« Atem. Heiß. Stoßen. Süßer Schmerz. Hitze in ihm. Aufbäumen.   
  
Harry schrak mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Lippen aus dem Schlaf. Er spürte noch immer wie sein Schwanz Flüssigkeit in seine Pyjamahose pumpte und seine Nase schienen voller Zimtgeruch.   
  
Ein Rütteln an seinem Arm. Stimmen in der Dunkelheit. Harry schlug panisch die Augen auf.  
  
»Alter, ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen?«   
  
Ron, Neville und Seamus standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben besorgt an Harrys Bett. Dean schien im Gegensatz zu den anderen ruhig zu schlafen. Die Umgebung war durch einen Lumos-Zauber erhellt und sah ohne Brille für Harry ziemlich verschwommen aus.  
  
»Was?« Harry war immer noch schlaftrunken.  
  
»Du hast dich herumgewälzt und im Schlaf gebrabbelt und geschrieen!« Ron wirkte verängstigt. »Ich hab mir voll die Sorgen gemacht. Du wolltest einfach nicht aufwachen!«   
  
»Hölle! Ich bin gestorben und in der Hölle.«, dachte Harry. Nicht genug, dass er schon wieder von Malfoy geträumt hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch den gesamten Schlafsaal dran teilhaben lassen. Das konnte nur die Hölle sein.  
  
»Ich, äh«, er räusperte sich, »hatte einen Alptraum!«   
  
Es war zum Glück zu dunkel, als dass die anderen die Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen sehen konnten.  
  
»Das haben wir gehört, Mann.«, sagte Seamus und gähnte. »Wenn alles OK bei dir ist, geh ich jetzt wieder in mein Bett.«  
  
»Ja, alles bestens. Kein Problem.« Harry schluckte. Ron und Neville standen immer noch am Kopfende seines Himmelbettes. »Ihr könnt auch wieder pennen gehen, es ist alles gut.«  
  
Neville kam seiner Aufforderung dankbar nach. Ron dagegen nicht. Der sprach leise einen Muffliato-Zauber, damit keiner lauschen konnte, und bestürmte Harry mit Fragen:  
  
»War es Malfoy? Du hast seinen Namen gesagt. Oder Voldemort? Hat er dir wieder einen Traum geschickt? Wird jemand sterben? Du klangst so furchtbar. Als würdest du Höllenqualen leiden.«  
  
»Ohja«, kommentierte die sarkastische Stimme in Harrys Kopf. »Fürchterliche Qualen. HA HA HA.« Die  Erinnerung an den Traum jagte ihm wieder ein heißer Schauer der Erregung das Rückrat hinunter.  
  
»Nein, Alter. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich, ähm, hab geträumt wir hätten beim Quidditch gegen die Slytherin verloren und ich wäre von Malfoy vom Besen geschubst worden.« Er musste improvisieren und für mitten in der Nacht, war das nicht die schlechteste Lüge, zu mindest reichte es für einen Gryffindor, der einen anderen Gryffindor anlügen wollte.  
  
»Also, wenn das so ist, geh ich dann auch wieder schlafen. Du würdest es mir doch sagen, wenn du ein Problem hättest, oder?« Sein Bester Freund sah ihn mit großen fragenden Augen an.  
  
»Klar, Ron und danke!« Harry schenkte dem Weasley ein breites, dankbares, aber nichts desto trotz falsches Lächeln. Eher er Ron von seinen Problemen erzählen würde, würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen.  
  
Als Ron wieder unter seiner Decke verschwunden war und das Licht gelöscht hatte, zog Harry sein Kissen über seinen Kopf, um ein irres Kichern zu ersticken.   
  
»Wenn das jetzt nicht mir passieren würde, würde ich mich tot lachen.« Aber es passierte ihm, was der ganzen Sache irgendwie den Witz zu nehmen schien.  
  
»Ich hasse mein Leben!«, sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf trocken.  
  
Harry wagte es nicht, die Augen zu schließen aus Angst, er könnte wieder einschlafen. Noch so ein Traum und er würde die Wände hoch gehen. Er musste unbedingt wach bleiben.   
  
Nach zwei Stunden hörte er nur noch die regelmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Zimmer genossen. Erst jetzt griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach unter seiner Decke einen Reinigungszauber.   
  
»Ey, das ist so armselig.«   
  
Seine Gedanken kreisten trotzdem um das, was er in seiner Fantasie erlebt hatte und darum, dass er am Abend mit Malfoy diesen Zaubertrank brauen musste. Und er wusste nicht, wie er dem Slytherin gegenübertreten sollte. Vor allem nicht nachdem er schon wieder von ihm geträumt hatte.   
  
»Ich hab sogar seinen Namen im Schlaf gesagt! Als hätte ich sonst keine Probleme!«

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war Harry froh, dass sein Stundenplan voll gestopft und seine Freizeit mit Privatstunden bei Dumbledore und Nachsitzen bei Snape komplett ausgefüllt war.   
  
Madame Pomfreys Globuli hatte er noch am Morgen vor dem Frühstück in den Müll gefeuert. Zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben musste er Snape Recht geben. Die Dinger waren absolut unnützer Hokuspokus. Der letzte Scheiß. Das Muggel auf so etwas abfuhren, konnte er ja noch verstehen, aber eine ausgebildete Medi-Hexe? Die Teile hatten die Träume nicht verhindert, sondern das Ganze hatte eine neue Intensität bekommen und es musste aufhören. Irgendwie. Vorher würde er jedenfalls kein Auge mehr zu machen. Und das war das nächste Problem.  
  
Harry war tot müde, aber hatte es irgendwie geschafft, den ganzen Tag nicht an blondes Haar oder graue Augen zu denken oder andere Dinge, die in seinem pubertären Hormonhaushalt einen Supergau verursacht hätten. Um genau zu sein, war Harry mit seiner Verdräng-Leistung ziemlich zufrieden. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Er hatte alles unter Kontrolle, außer der Dauer seines Nachsitzens bei Snape.   
  
So kam es, dass Harry Potter völlig außer Atem eine geschlagene Stunde nach der vereinbarten Zeit an Horace Slughorns Bürotür klopfte, um den Nachholtermin für den verpassten Repperi-Trank wahrzunehmen. Der Professor lächelte gutmütig und erklärte ihm mit seiner gestelzten Art, dass Mr. Malfoy bereits auf ihn in ihrem Klassenraum warten würde. Sie sollten sich bei ihm melden, wenn sie Hilfe bräuchten oder fertig wären. Er hätte hier in seinem Büro noch etwas zu erledigen.   
  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum, während er beruhigend auf sich selbst einredete. Er stapfte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung Richtung Zaubertränkesaal. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Er atmete durch.   
  
»Reiß dich zusammen!«   
  
Dann öffnete er die Tür. Harry wappnete sich für scharfe Worte, weshalb er zu spät kam. Beleidigungen. Doch das, was ihn im Klassenraum erwartet, war etwas gänzlich anderes.  
  
Draco Malfoy lag auf seinem Arm abgestützt halb auf dem Pult über einer Rolle Pergament und Büchern ausgestreckt und schlief. Harry schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und schritt von Neugier getrieben näher.  
  
Der Schlaf schien Malfoy total überrascht zu haben, denn er hielt noch immer seine Schreibfeder in der Hand und eine große Pfütze Tinte war davon auf das Pergament und die Tischplatte getropft. Vor ihm stand eine kleine leere Phiole mit der Aufschrift »WundSpezial«. Harry kannte den Trank, der darin aufbewahrt worden war, hatte ihn selbst schon oft genug eingenommen. Er schmeckte grausam, wie eine Mischung aus faulen Eiern und Chilisauce, beschleunigte jedoch alle Heilprozesse im Körper und machte durch seine zusätzliche stark schmerzstillende Wirkung extrem müde. Das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb Malfoy einfach eingeschlafen war, vermutete er.  
  
Der Brustkorb des Slytherins hob und senkte sich im ruhigen Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge, was auf einen tiefen Schlummer schließen ließ. Harry wagte sich langsam und vor allem leise noch näher. Er stand jetzt direkt vor Malfoy. Dessen Kinnlanges blondes Haar war ihm in die Stirn gefallen. Es bedeckte seine geschlossenen Augen.   
  
Von den Schwellungen und den Blutergüssen in seinem Gesicht war ohnehin schon nichts mehr zu erkennen. Seine Nase saß wie immer lang, gerade und schmal in seinem Gesicht, als wäre sie nie gebrochen gewesen. Lediglich eine weiße Line an seiner Oberlippe, die sich senkrecht hochzog, erinnerte noch an die Folgen von Harrys Ausbruch.   
  
Die Gesichtszüge des Slytherins waren entspannt. Er sah so viel jünger aus, beinahe kindlich, bemerkte Harry. Malfoys gesamter Ausdruck war weich. Er hatte gar nichts Bedrohliches an sich und sah seinem Vater viel weniger ähnlich als sonst. Als hätte er eine Maske abgestreift und Harry könnte das erste Mal in seinem Leben das wahre Gesicht von dem Jungen, mit dem ihn seit Jahren eine tiefe Feindschaft verband, sehen. Der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl in seiner Brust würde ein Schnatz hektisch flattern und dabei von innen gegen seine Rippen donnern. Es war sein klopfendes Herz. Er seufzte. Dabei gilt Harrys Blick zu Malfoys Händen. Sie waren groß und extrem schlank. Seine ganze Erscheinung war elegant so wie seine Handschrift. Harry fühlte sich von ihm angezogen, wollte ihm nah sein, noch näher.  
  
Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, stütze sein Kinn in den Händen mit den Ellbogen auf dem Pult ab und beobachtete den schlafenden Slytherin. Die Entfernung zwischen ihren Gesichtern war weniger als drei Finger breit. Harry schloss die Augen und fühlte Malfoys sanften Atem über seine Wangen streichen. Atemzug für Atemzug. Er selbst sog die Luft tief ein.   
  
»Hmm, Zimt. Wie kann jemand nur so gut riechen?«, fragte er sich selbst versonnen.   
  
Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Harry aus. Dieses Gefühl war weniger mit Erregung, wie er sie in seinen Träumen fühlte, als mit der Empfindung zu vergleichen, die Harry hatte, wenn er an Hogwarts dachte. Dieselbe Wärme. Etwas Vertrautes. Wie nach hause zu kommen. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah Malfoy einfach nur beim Schlafen zu.   
  
»Wieso ist mir vorher nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch er eigentlich ist?«   
  
Er prägte sich jede Einzelheiten ein. Von den langen Wimpern bis zur schmalen Nase und dem sanft geschwungenen sinnlichen Mund. Alles. Es tat fast weh, als hätte er noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen.  
  
Harry spürte einen Drang. Er wollte Malfoy berühren. Der Impuls wurde immer stärker. So nahe.   
  
»Ich muss nur die Hand ausstrecken.«   
  
Das Verlangen war wie ein süßer Schmerz. Harrys Finger prickelten, zwickten. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm er das Gewicht von seinem rechten Arm, streckte die Hand vorsichtig vor. Behutsam. Seine Finger schwebten nur noch wenige Millimeter über Malfoys Wange.   
  
»Was tue ich da nur?«, fragte er sich, konnte sich aber nicht bremsen.  
  
Plötzlich flatterten die Augenlider des Slytherins. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich rapide. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass sich tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Sein Körper wurde von innen heraus geschüttelt. Er erschauderte.   
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Noch schlief Malfoy.   
  
»Er träumt.«, stellte Harry erleichtert fest. »Aber kein sonderlich guter Traum, wie’s scheint.«  
  
»Nein…«, hörte er Malfoy Wortfetzen mit heiserer Stimme leise und undeutlich murmeln. »Nicht… Potter… Bitte…tut mir leid… Potter…«   
  
»Mein Name? Er flüstert meinen Namen?«  
  
Und Harry erinnerte sich wieder daran, was im Gang vorgefallen war und welche Worte Malfoy da zu ihm gesprochen hatte:   
  
»Es tut mir leid, Potter. Bitte…«, hatte Malfoy da gesagt, genau wie in diesem Moment.   
  
Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich. Malfoy hatte einen Alptraum und er, Harry Potter, war der Grund dafür.   
  
»Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch«, hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf trocken sagen. »Ich bin schuld. Mein Spezialgebiet. Aber irgendwer muss ja schuld sein.«   
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass in ihm etwas zersprang. Im gleichen Moment fiel das Tintenfass auf dem Pult  mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden und zersplitterte, nachdem Malfoy heftig zusammen gefahren und mit seiner Hand dagegen gestoßen war.  
  
Der Slytherin schoss in der gleichen Sekunde hoch. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Die Iris war fast so weiß wie der Rest des Augapfels, ein Furcht einflößender Anblick, und er schrie:  
  
»Verschwinde!«   
  
Seine Lippen bebten und in sein Gesicht stand ein Ausdruck von blankem Horror geschrieben, als er Harry vor sich sah.  
  
»Potter! Hau endlich ab!«   
  
Malfoys Stimme war voller Terror und Angst. Harry stand wie erstarrt vor dem Blonden, hob verteidigend die Hände. Es war, als würde eine Eisschicht auf seiner Haut liegen. Jede Silbe wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, doch noch mehr erschütterte ihn das Bild, das der panische Slytherin vor ihm abgab. Was hatte er nur getan? Malfoy rastete total aus.  
  
Der Slytherin sah sich hektisch um und fuhr Harry währenddessen wieder an, doch Harry hörte ihn gar nicht mehr. Die Mauer aus Leere. Er stürzte sich in die angenehme Gefühllosigkeit, bevor ihn Malfoys Worte oder irgendeine Emotion erreichen konnten:  
  
»Sie sind hier. Du musst weglauf-« Dann verstummte Malfoy schlagartig. Ihm schien bewusst geworden zu sein, dass er nur geträumt hatte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Hastig griff Malfoy nach seinen Büchern und Schreibutensilien, raffte alles zusammen und stopfte es unordentlich in seine Tasche. Er quetschte sich an Potter vorbei, der erschrocken vor ihm zurück wich.  
  
»Ich kann nicht. Mir geht’s nicht gut.«, brachte Malfoy mühsam hervor, stürmte aus dem Klassenraum und ließ Harry alleine zurück.   
  
Er sah dem Blonden nach. Zu seinen Füßen breitete sich die Tinte aus wie schwarzes Blut. Überall lagen Glassplitter. Harry fühlte sich genauso zerschmettert und am Boden wie das Tintenfass. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einer Bewegung und einem Spruch verschwand die Misere. Bei seinem Innenleben funktionierte das allerdings nicht.   
  
»Ich könnte kotzen.«  
  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wie gefangen war. In einem Netz aus Umständen. Seinen eigenen Taten. Seinen Lügen. Den Rollen, die er zu spielen, Erwartungen, die er zu erfüllen hatte. Sein Verlangen nach Malfoy war unpassend. Falsch. Unrealistisch. Er sollte sich damit abfinden, dass dieses Hirngespinst keine Zukunft hatte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er zerbrochen war an sich selbst. Ohne Hoffnung. Gefangen in sich selbst.   
  
In diesem Moment hasste er es mehr denn je, Harry Potter zu sein.  
  
Mit dem Kopf voller düsterer Gedanken machte er sich auf zu Slughorns Büro, um zu erklären, dass dieses Mal Malfoys Gesundheitszustand es nicht zugelassen hatte, den Trank fertig zu stellen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
»Oalter, duw schiehschst ausch wie der Twod oauf  Wraten.« Ron stopfte sich gerade den Rest eines hart gekochten Eis in den bereits vollen Mund, als Harry am nächsten Morgen in der Frühe am Gryffindortisch erschien.  
  
»Danke, Ron, dass wollte ich hören.« Harry war übel. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, aus Angst, dass er wieder etwas »Unpassendes« träumen und den Schlafsaal damit unterhalten würde. Gegessen hatte er die letzten Tage auch nicht sehr viel. Sein Kreislauf spielte verrückt. Er fühlte sich, so wie er aussah: Beschissen. Sogar die Spiegel im Gemeinschaftsbad hatten ihn auf die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen angesprochen und diese Spiegel hatten schon eine Menge gesehen.   
  
In Harrys Magen rumorte es, als würden mindestens zwei Klatscher miteinander verstecken darin spielen. Er war fertig, erschöpft, kraftlos. Er tat sich eine trockene Scheibe Brot auf den Teller und stierte sie angewidert an.   
  
»Essen, büähr!«  
  
»Hey, Schatz!« Ginny legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, während sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Er schaffte es gerade so nicht unter ihrer Berührung zurück zuzucken. Sie schenkte ihm einen besorgten Seitenblick.   
  
»Du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas Ruhe brauchen. Ist es wieder der Magen?«  
  
Er nickte.   
  
»Toll, so eine Freundin!«, dachte er voller Ironie. Er musste zumindest seine Ausrede nicht selbst erfinden.   
  
Auch Hermine schielte mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn zu ihm herüber.  
  
»Ja«, schloss sie sich Ginny an, »das ist vielleicht alles ein bisschen viel für dich, Harry. Du solltest dich heute Abend besser mal ausruhen.«  
  
»Geht nicht.«, antwortet Harry knapp. »Malfoy konnte gestern nicht und da hat Slughorn den Termin auf heute gelegt.«  
  
»Du brauchst mal eine Pause. Sprich mit Dumbledore und lass dich freistellen. Jeder kann doch sehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Ich halte es sowieso für keine gute Idee, dass du mit Malfoy einen Repperi braust. Darüber solltest du erstmal mit Dumbledore sprechen, finde ich.«  
  
»Ach was, Hermine, Sluggy besteht drauf und ich will das endlich hinter mir haben. Besser früher als später.« Dann fügte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln hinzu. »Macht euch keine Sorgen, es ist alles halb so schlimm. Mir geht’s prima. Ich komme schon klar!«  
  
Er sah, wie Hermine etwas sagen wollte, aber von Ron zurück gehalten wurde. Es war ihm egal. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nur wieder anfangen, zu nerven und den Moralapostel raushängen lassen.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte unstet durch den Raum. Bis er auf einen anderen Blick traf. Es durchzuckte Harry wie ein Blitz. Ein scharfes Ziehen bis in seine Fingerspitzen. Sekunden kamen ihm wie Stunden vor. Gefangen im lebhaften Farbenspiel grauer Augen. Dann war es wieder vorbei und er betrachtete angewidert das Essen auf seinem Teller.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Die Müdigkeit machte Harry fertig. Der Tag hatte sich wie Kaugummi gezogen und seine allgemeine Erschöpfung und Konzentrationsschwäche hatten Gryffindor alleine in Snapes Unterricht 30 Punkte gekostet.   
  
Harry hatte Mühe sich wach zu halten, aber schlafen kam nicht in Frage. Das Risiko, Bilder von sich selbst und Malfoy heraufzubeschwören, war ihm eindeutig zu hoch. Er musste durchhalten. Aber er brauchte Hilfe und er wusste ziemlich genau, wo er die finden würde.  
  
Harry stahl sich nach dem Mittagessen mit einer fadenscheinigen Entschuldigung von seinen Freunden fort und schlenderte möglichst unauffällig zu einer Gruppe Schüler, die sich heimlich hinter dem Schloss herumdrückten und rauchten.  
  
»Hey, Whistler!«, grüßte Harry einen dunkelblonden Ravenclaw aus seinem Jahrgang.    
  
Kevin Entwhistle, der von allen nur Whistler genannt wurde, weil er durch eine große Zahnlücke zwischen seinen Vorderzähnen zu pfeifen pflegte, hob eine Augenbraue und verbarg seine Überraschung, welche »Berühmtheit« da etwas von ihm wollte, äußerst geschickt.   
  
»Potter! Was kann ich für dich tun?« Die Stimme des Jungen war freundlich und sein Tonfall geschäftsmäßig.  
  
»Cho hat mir gesagt, du wüsstest für fast alle Probleme eine Lösung«, antwortet Harry abgeklärt.  
  
Wieder schoss eine Augenbraue nach oben.   
  
»Dann lass uns mal wohin gehen, wo es etwas privater ist.« Und ein breites Grinsen entblößte die Vorderzähne des Jungen, dazwischen die für ihn charakteristische große Lücke.   
  
Sie entfernten sich ein gutes Stück von der Gruppe.  
  
»Also, Potter, was willst du?« Entwhistle nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette und hielt Harry auffordernd eine Schachtel Kippen entgegen. Harry lehnte ab.  
  
»Was ich brauche, Whistler, ist etwas, das mich ein bisschen munterer macht.«   
  
»Wie munter?«  
  
»Ein-paar-Nächte-keinen-Schlaf-munter.«  
  
Der Ravenclaw stieß einen leisen Pfiff durch seine Zahnlücke aus. Mit dem Verstand eines Geschäftsmanns kalkulierte er offensichtlich schnell und genau, welche seiner Waren für Potter welchen Wert haben könnten, so wie es für den cleveren Ravenclaw typisch war.  
  
»Das wird teuer und damit meine ich nicht Galleonen sondern einen Gefallen und ich muss dich warnen, das was du brauchst, ist definitiv nicht legal.«  
  
»Spielt keine Rolle. Kannst du mir helfen oder nicht?«  
  
»Natürlich! Deal?«   
  
Harry nickte.  
  
Whistler kramte dezent in seiner Robe und zog ein kleines Tütchen mit einem weißen Pulver hervor, so dass nur sie beide es sehen konnten.  
  
Harry nahm es, ohne den Inhalt näher zu betrachten, an sich.  
  
»Das Zeug haut extrem rein und wirkt bei jedem ein bisschen anders, aber ich kann dir eins garantieren: So wach hast du dich in deinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gefühlt.« Er grinste breit. »Du nimmst etwa zwei Messerspitzen davon und ziehst es durch die Nase. In weniger als 10 Minuten bist du so was von da und das über Stunden.«   
  
»Gut.« Harry hatte nicht vor, viele Worte zu machen, dafür hatte er einfach nicht die Nerven, und ließ den Ravenclaw stehen.  
  
Er hatte noch nie viel mit den Leuten um Whistler zu tun gehabt und wollte das auch nicht ändern. Cho hatte nach Cedrics Tod ein bisschen Dope von ihrem Mitschüler besorgt und ihm davon erzählt, daher kannte er Entwhistlers »Geschäfte«. Die Weasley-Zwillinge schätzten ihn während ihres letzten Jahres in Hogwarts ebenfalls als zuverlässigen Lieferanten illegaler Substanzen. Aber Harry machte sich aus Drogen nicht wirklich etwas. Ab und an ein bisschen Alkohol aber sonst blieb er lieber clean.   
  
Das jetzt war allerdings eine völlig andere Situation. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, damit er für diese »Sache« mit Malfoy eine Lösung finden konnte und zwar ohne Gryffindor den Hauspokal zu kosten oder sich selbst im Unterricht in die Luft zu jagen. Er konnte sich einen Durchhänger einfach nicht leisten.  
  
Noch würde er warten, aber für den Notfall wusste er das kleine Tütchen mit dem Pulver in seiner Tasche.


	7. Black lace on sweat

Diesmal war es Harry, der warten musste. Slughorn hatte ihn ansonsten mit denselben Worten wie am Abend zuvor zum Zaubertränkesaal geschickt. Nur eben mit dem Unterschied, dass Malfoy noch nicht da war. Die Müdigkeit saß tief in Harrys Knochen, was ihn aber gerade weniger störte als vorher, da er sich um andere Dinge sorgte und ziemlich angespannt war.   
  
»Ich, allein mit Malfoy. Synchron brauen, die Zauberkräfte vereinen. In meinem Zustand! Was für ein Spaß!«, hing Harry seinen Gedanken nach. Er hatte seine Robe ausgezogen und ließ das weiße Hemd mit dem Gryffindorabzeichen auf der Brust locker aus der Hose hängen. Die Krawatte hatte er ebenfalls gelöst und die langen Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt. Es würde noch verdammt heiß werden über dem Kessel und er hatte keine Lust sich einen abzuschwitzen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er befürchtete, dass ihm alleine Malfoys Anwesenheit enorm einheizen würde.  
  
Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, holte er alle Zutaten zusammen, entfachte das Feuer unter einem kleinen Kessel und ging die Anleitung im Lehrbuch sowie seine Aufzeichnungen noch einmal durch.   
  
Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf. Malfoy betrat grußlos den Raum und ließ die Tür hinter sich laut zu knallen. Er fläzte sich lässig auf einen Stuhl, den er auf die andere Seite des Pultes, auf dem Harry alles vorbereitet hatte, zog. Trotz der demonstrativen Lockerheit nahm Harry auch in dem Slytherin eine gewisse Spannung wahr.   
  
»Also Potter, ich habe keinen Bock, hier mehr Zeit mit dir und diesem Scheiß zu verbringen als absolut notwendig. Sieh zu, dass wir das hier so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne kriegen.«  
  
  
Draco stand unter Druck. Das Verschwindekabinett ließ sich einfach nicht reparieren. Die Zeit lief ihm davon, rann wie Sand durch seine Hände. Gestern hatte er seinen Vater darüber informieren müssen. Und dann Slughorns dämlicher Trank. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht leisten, noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, deshalb würde er keinen Streit mit Potter riskieren. Koste es, was es wolle.   
  
  
Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an, während Malfoy ebenfalls die Robe auszog. Das langärmelige Hemd seiner Schuluniform hing wie sein eigenes locker über den Hosenbund und die silber-grüne Krawatte baumelt lose um seinen Hals. Um ein Handgelenk hatte der Slytherin ein paar schwarze Lederbänder geschlungen. So viele Details, die Harry bisher nie an dem anderen aufgefallen waren, die ihn nie interessiert hatten. Er musste sich zwingen Malfoy nicht anzustarren. Schließlich war ihm noch eine passende Antwort auf die Forderung des Slytherin eingefallen:  
  
»Ich kann mir auch was Besseres vorstellen, als hier mit dir rumzuhängen. Wenn du die Füße stillhältst, dann mach ich dich auch nicht dumm von der Seite an. War schließlich nicht meine Schuld, dass du gestern unpässlich warst.« Naja, war es schon Harrys schuld, aber davon wollte Harry nichts hören, so dass er seine innere Stimme zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
Malfoy sah aus, als würde er darauf gerne etwas erwidern, schien sich aber dazu entschieden zu haben, es zu lassen. Sein glatter blonder Pony, zu lang, um sich mit Gel bändigen zulassen und zu kurz, um hinter die Ohren geklemmt sicher zu halten, hing ihm tief ins Gesicht. Zunächst fuhr er sich mit den schlanken Fingern durch die Haare hindurch, dann checkte er die Zutaten, die Harry schon auf dem Pult ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
»Ich würde sagen, wir bereiten zu erst alles vor und brauen dann, sonst verlieren wir die Übersicht.«, sagte Malfoy in einem neutralen Tonfall. Er teilte mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen die Utensilien gerecht zwischen ihnen auf und begann auch schon die Käferaugen zu zerkleinern.   
  
Harry starrte, das merkte er selbst.   
  
»Nicht glotzen«, wies er sich an.   
  
Seine Hände wurden feucht. Er schluckte. Seine Haut kribbelte und er schwitzte. Ich muss mich bewegen! Aber er gaffte einfach weiter, als würde sein Körper sich seinen Befehlen widersetzen.   
  
Plötzlich hob Malfoy den Kopf, seine Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen:  
  
»Stimmt was nicht, Potter?«, fragte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton. Als Harry nicht gleich reagierte, fauchte er ihn ungeduldig an: »Passt dir die Aufteilung nicht oder braucht der Junge-Der-Lebt ’ne extra Einladung?«   
  
»Dieses Arschloch!«, dachte Harry. »Von wegen die Füße still halten…Das ist ja wohl eindeutig eine Provokation gewesen.« Eine Ader an seiner Schläfe begann hervorzutreten, als die Wut in seinen Eingeweiden brodelte.   
  
»Dieser dumme Wichser. Solange er die Fresse hält, ist er ja echt heiß, aber so… Ich könnte ihm so was von eine verpassen. UAHRG!«  
  
»Hab ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass du ein blödes Arschloch bist?«, knurrte Harry stattdessen zurück. Malfoys Haltung veränderte sich. Von Lässigkeit war keine Spur mehr. Er wirkte, als wäre er für einen Angriff bereit. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar. Dann schleuderte er dem Gryffindor entgegen:  
  
»Hmm, Potter, lass mich überlegen. Heute? Hmm, gestern, vorgestern? Ja!  Aber heute? Nein, heute noch nicht!«   
  
Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Malfoy fast geschrieen. Sie waren beide aufgesprungen, standen sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber und stierten sich gegenseitig bedrohlich in die Augen. Harry sah Zornesröte im Gesicht des Slytherin und spürte, wie der sich gerade so im Zaum halten konnte. Dann schnaufte Malfoy tief durch, als würde er sich eines Besseren besinnen und schien seinen Groll hinunter zu schlucken. Er wandte den Blick ab und setzte sich wieder:   
  
»Ganz ruhig! Ich hab es nicht so gemeint, OK? Lass uns jetzt einfach diesen Scheiß-Trank brauen!« Dabei machte er mit seinen Händen eine beschwichtigende Geste.  
  
»Ist ja gut, krieg dich ein, Malfoy. Ich fang ja schon an.«, brummte Harry zurück und setze sich ebenfalls wieder hin.   
  
»Er scheint das ja echt durchziehen zu wollen.«   
  
Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Malfoy jemals zuvor etwas getan hatte, um eine solche Situation zu beruhigen.   
  
»Vielleicht hat er ja Angst?«, grübelte Harry.   
  
Wenigstens hatte Harry seine unangebrachte Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoy lösen können. Immerhin. Er schnappte sich ein paar getrocknete Fledermausflügel und begann sie zu zerhacken.   
  
Sie saßen sich schweigend gegenüber. Jeder arbeite leise vor sich hin. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sich gegenseitig belauerten. Seine Gedanken schweiften, während er stumpfsinnig Zutaten verarbeitete, immer wieder zu Malfoy ab. Es war seltsam, so dicht bei einander zu sein. Ein Kribbeln jagte über Harrys Haut.   
  
Nach einiger Zeit schielte Harry zu dem Blonden hinüber, der zum x-ten Mal versuchte seine langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu pusten, weil sie ihm die Sicht behinderten und seine Hände beschäftigt waren.  
  
»Du solltest was mit deinen Haaren machen.«   
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, waren die Worte aus Harrys Mund herausgesprudelt und Malfoy erstarrte. Er sah ihn mit leuchtenden dunkelgrauen Augen an und antwortete höhnisch:  
  
»Das sagt der Richtige!« Dabei hob er eine ausgestreckte Hand an seinen Hinterkopf, um mit seinen Fingern abstehende Haare zu imitieren. Harry errötete und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sich seine Haare glatt zu streichen.  
  
Malfoys Augen funkelten und Harry glaubte eine Spur von Belustigung darin erkennen zu können, als würde er ahnen, was gerade in Harry vorging. Wieder fiel eine dicke Strähne wie ein Vorhang vor das Gesicht des Slytherins.  
  
»Naja, das kann wohl wirklich nicht so bleiben.«   
  
Malfoy seufzte und löste eines der Lederbänder von seinem Handgelenk. Er raffte seinen Pony zu einer Art unordentlichen Zopf zusammen und fixierte das Ganze mit dem Band. Währenddessen sah er den Gryffindor, der ihn unverhohlen musterte, ernst an und sagte in einem bissigen Ton:  
  
»Wenn du lachst, Potter, bist du ein toter Mann.«  
  
Als Malfoy fertig war, schüttelte er probehalber ein wenig den Kopf, um zu testen, ob die Haare an Ort und Stelle blieben.   
  
Harry stieß innerlich einen Pfiff aus.   
  
»Wow!«   
  
Die Frisur erinnerte ihn an David Beckham. Der Kapitän der englischen Fußballnationalmannschaft hatte seine Haare eine zeitlang genauso getragen und Harry musste zu geben, dass Malfoy das verdammt gut zu Gesicht stand. Es zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, als ihm ein paar sehr unanständige Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen.   
  
»Merlin, ich hasse meine Fantasie.«  
  
»Was?«, zischte Malfoy, als spürte er, dass etwas in Harry vorging. Er wirkte genervt. Wieder lud sich die Atmosphäre auf und die Luft schien wie elektrisiert.  
  
»Alles OK. Erinnert mich nur an Becks«, sagte Harry und versuchte es beiläufig klingen zu lassen, während er bemüht war, seine ziemlich undienlichen Gedanken zu zügeln.   
  
»Schluss damit! Einen Steifen kann ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Das ist ein einziger Alptraum hier.«  
  
Es war nicht nur das Spannungsfeld zwischen ihnen, das an Harrys Nerven zerrte, sondern auch das Chaos in seinem Inneren. Das Bedürfnis Malfoy nahe zu sein und gleichzeitig der Drang vor ihm und diesen Gefühlen weg zulaufen.   
  
»Was ist ein Becks?«   
  
Diesmal wirkte der Blonde weniger genervt als verunsichert. Harry hätte fast gegrinst, zwang sich aber zu einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Er wollte nicht, dass das Ganze eskalierte.   
  
»Das hatten wir ja eben schon fast. Sonst hängen wir uns gleich wieder an der Kehle. Leider nicht in dem Sinne, der mir gefallen würde…ARRGH!«   
  
Konnte diese Stimme nicht einmal still sein?  
  
»Becks! David Beckham. Der Fußballer«, sagte er ruhig. Malfoy warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm signalisierte, dass er definitiv nicht wusste, wovon Harry sprach.   
  
»Ein Muggel-Sportler. Ziemlich bekannt. Ach, vergiss es.«, winkte Harry ab. »Ich wollte einfach nur sagen: Es sieht gut aus. Solltest du öfter so tragen.«  
  
»AAAAAAAARGH! FUCK!«   
  
Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sein Gesicht wurde heiß.   
  
»Das hab ich doch jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt?«   
  
Malfoy sah ihn verblüfft an. In etwa so, als müsste man ihm seine heraustretenden Augäpfel wieder zurück in die Höhlen schieben. Dann kratzte er sich nervös an der Wange und brummte dann verlegen, etwas womit Harry definitiv nicht gerechnet hätte - und nach dem Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins zu urteilen, er selbst auch nicht:  
  
»Danke!«   
  
Malfoy senkte noch im selben Atemzug seinen Blick und bearbeitete einen Klumpen Riedwürmer. Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Schlechtes gegessen.  
  
»What the fuck!?«  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick war die Situation so grotesk, dass Harry fast laut los gelacht hätte. Aber er riss sich zusammen und hackte stattdessen mit besonderem Eifer weiter auf ein paar Kräuterlinge ein.   
  
»Weiterhacken! Einfach so tun als wäre nichts gewesen und weiterhacken!«   
  
Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Sie waren keine Freunde. Sie konnten sich noch nicht mal leiden, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. Das Ganze war einfach nur absurd. Was sollte das gerade?  
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde mieden sie jede Art von Kontaktaufnahme. Harry wagte es noch nicht einmal mehr, zu Malfoy rüber zu schielen. Die Sache eben war einfach  zu peinlich gewesen. Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.   
  
Eine Zutat auf Harrys Seite fehlte noch: Kasarima-Wurzeln. Er machte sich daran, die rübenartige Wurzel zu schälen, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte, als er gedacht hatte. Sonst machte Hermine das in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit. Aber seine Anstrengungen endeten damit, dass entweder nicht genug von der Schale ab oder so viel entfernt war, dass von dem Fleisch der Wurzel nicht annähernd genug übrig blieb, als dass man sie hätte verwenden können. Er mühte sich gerade mit der dritten Wurzel ab, als er Malfoy abfällig schnauben hörte:  
  
»Oh, Potter, wie erbärmlich. Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ankucken.«   
  
Der Blonde streckte seine Hand aus.   
  
»Gib schon her, bevor du dich mit dem Messer selbst massakrierst und es dann heißt, ich wär’ es gewesen.«  
  
»Das klingt ja wenigsten wieder mehr nach ihm«, stellte Harry beruhigt fest.  
  
In mehr als einem Sinne erleichtert schob er dem Slytherin die Kasarima-Wurzeln und das Schälmesser rüber.   
  
»Sieh zu und lerne!«, sagte Malfoy von oben herab mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen, das seinen abgebrochenen Schneidezahn entblößte.  
  
Geschickt trennte er die Spitzen der Wurzel auf beiden Seiten ab und schnitt die dicke Haut an mehreren Stellen längs auf. Dann zog er die Schale ruckartig in einem Stück ab. Die geschälte Wurzel sah aus wie im Lehrbuch verlangt: Perfekt.   
  
»Wow, wo hast du das gelernt?«   
  
Harry war ehrlich beeindruckt und vergaß für einen kurzen Moment, dass jedes Gespräch mit dem Slytherin eine schmale Gradwanderung war. Wie der Tanz auf einem Vulkan, der jeder Zeit ausbrechen konnte.  
  
»Snape hat ein eigenes Zimmer und Labor im Manor. Wenn er braut und ich da bin, muss ich helfen.« Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert.  
  
»Deshalb bist du in Tränke so gut«, stellte Harry fest und wagte sich weiter aus der Deckung hervor, obwohl er wusste, dass die Stimmung augenblicklich kippen könnte.   
  
»Mann, ich sollte einfach die Klappe halten.«  
  
Aber Harry war einfach zu neugierig.  
  
»Könnte sein. Hat viel mit Übung zu tun.« Malfoy wirkte beinahe bescheiden und betrachtete gedankenverloren die Zutaten vor sich.  
  
»Naja, wenn man wie ich bei Muggeln aufwächst, hat man da nicht so viel von.«, warf Harry ein. Er hatte irgendwie das irrationale Bedürfnis zu erklären, warum er sich so dumm angestellt hatte.   
  
»Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Das ist Draco Malfoy, nur weil ich träume, mit ihm zu vögeln, heißt das noch nicht, dass ich mich mit ihm unterhalten muss.«   
  
Harry wusste selbst nicht, was in ihm vorging.   
  
»Ausreden, Potter!«, frotzelte Malfoy. »Oder warum kann Granger das dann mindestens so gut wie ich?«  
  
Bevor Harry bewusst wurde, dass der Slytherin gerade nicht in seiner üblichen herablassenden Art über Hermine gesprochen hatte, nahm er die Herausforderung an und platzte etwas unüberlegt hinaus:  
  
»Hermine zählt nicht, die ist der größte Streber, der in ganz Hogwarts rum läuft.«  
  
Malfoy hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Wieder schienen seine Augen belustigt zu funkeln.  
  
»Und das aus dem Mund ihres besten Freundes? Potter, du enttäuschst mich. Granger ist doch lediglich wissbegierig und fleißig. Tugenden von denen du anscheinend keine Ahnung hast.«  
  
Seine Worte waren Ironie und Spott getränkt.  
  
Harrys Unterkiefer klappte auf. Aber er wusste nicht recht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte, wusste nicht, wie er das Ganze einschätzen sollte. Auf die Gefahr hin sonst einen noch dämlicheren Anblick zu bieten, je länger er Malfoy mit offenem Mund ansah, fragte er ungläubig:  
  
»Hast du gerade gut von Hermine gesprochen?«  
  
»Nein, Potter, hab ich nicht. Ich habe gerade schlecht von dir gesprochen. Du musst besser zuhören.«, tadelte ihn Malfoy und Harry glaubte, er würde da eine gewisse Vergnüglichkeit aus dessen Stimme heraushören. Nicht die gewöhnliche sadistische Freude, die er schon so oft in Malfoys Tonfall gehört hatte, sondern eine Art Belustigung wie sie beim Necken unter Freunden üblich war.  
  
Bevor Harry irgendetwas darauf antworten oder die Situation einordnen konnte, überflog Malfoy laut die Zutatenliste und überging die ganze Sache, indem er sich wieder der Arbeit zuwandte.  
  
»Müsste alles sein an Zutaten. Bevor wir an den Kessel gehen noch folgendes: Der mächtigere Zauberer leitet das Ganze, gibt die Zeichen und führt auch die Zauberkräfte zusammen…«  
  
Harry unterbrach ihn ungeduldig, das brauchte er sich nicht geben. Da war er wieder der arrogante überhebliche Malfoy, wie er ihn kannte. Wenigsten war das nicht so beunruhigend, wie dieses fast freundschaftliche Getue:  
  
»Ja, ja, ist schon gut. Mach einfach. Ich hab kein Problem damit, dass du das übernimmst.«  
  
Malfoy runzelte irritiert die Stirn.  
  
»Uh, Potter, was laberst du denn da für ne Scheiße? Willst du dich vor dem Job drücken oder was?«  
  
»Aber…«  
  
»Deine berühmte falsche Bescheidenheit ist total fehl am Platz. Glaubst du ich wüsste nicht, dass du viel mehr Zauberkraft hast als ich? Ich bin kein Idiot wie dein dämlicher Weasley-Freund.«   
  
Malfoy klang echt sauer und Harry gefiel nicht wie er über Ron sprach. Die Atmosphäre heizte sich noch mehr auf.   
  
»Ist ja gut, ich mach’s ja, aber Ron ist kein Idiot, dass das klar ist.«, drängte Harry, bevor das Ganze wieder aus dem Ruder lief.  
  
»Klar!«   
  
Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und sein Tonfall war mehr als ironisch.  
  
Sie rückten beide näher an den Kessel heran und saßen sich gegenüber. Das Wasser brodelte heiß zwischen ihnen und das Feuer züngelte an den Kupferwänden hoch. Stück für Stück arbeiteten sie die Liste ab, gaben auf Harrys Zeichen hin die Zutaten synchron in das Wasser. Sprachen unter seiner Anleitung gleichzeitig einen Zauber nach dem anderen.   
  
Harry war hoch konzentriert. Die Müdigkeit war zweifelsohne noch da, aber er verdrängte sie. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und er spürte, dass sein Haar daran klebte. Malfoys Gesichtszüge waren angestrengt, er konnte ebenfalls Schweißperlen auf der Oberlippe seines Gegenübers erkennen. Der Trank siedete. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Sache, die Schwierigste von allen. Harry musste ihre Zauberkräfte bündeln und den entscheidenden Spruch mit Malfoy zusammen sprechen.   
  
Harry versuchte, alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Sie mussten sich jetzt an den Händen fassen. Ihm fiel wieder ein, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als er Malfoys Fingerspitzen berührt hatte. Ihm wurde noch heißer, als würde nicht der Trank sondern sein Blut auf der Feuerstelle kochen.   
  
»Konzentration!«   
  
Er durfte es jetzt nicht vergeigen. Er war sich sicher, wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machen würde, würde Malfoy ihm den Kopf abreißen.   
  
  
Draco spürte Harrys Zögern. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich. So absurd dieses Gefühl auch war. Potter wollte ihn nicht anfassen. Es war einfacher den aufkommenden Schmerz in Wut umzuwandeln, also fuhr er den Gryffindor kalt an:  
  
»Hör auf, dich zu zieren. Im Gang hat es dir doch auch nichts ausgemacht mich anzufassen!«  
  
Potter wurde rot, dann spürte Draco, wie der Gryffindor seine Zauberstabhand mit seiner linken Hand umschloss und er griff nach dessen rechten Hand. Sie bildeten den vorgeschriebenen Kreis. Zwischen ihnen der Kessel.  
  
Draco sah wie sich Potters Mund öffnete und er hörte die ersten Worte:  
  
»Ich gebe meine Kraft und nehme deine!«  
  
Seine Stimme war kräftig, dunkel und vollkommen beherrscht. Sie vibrierte und füllt den Raum. Die Flammen unter dem Kessel flackerten auf und eine Energiewelle strömte von Potter in ihn, während ihm gleichzeitig von dem Schwarzhaarigen Kraft entzogen wurde. Der Strom war so kräftig, dass es Draco kurz den Atem verschlug. Er fühlte, wie ihm all seine Energie genommen wurde und wie er gleichzeitig von Potters Magie erfüllt war. Die Worte, die er sprechen musste, ergossen sich wie von selbst über seine Lippen:  
  
»Du gibst deine Kraft und nimmst meine!«  
  
Gemeinsam mit dem Gryffindor sprach er den nächsten Abschnitt der Formel:  
  
»Ein Teil von mir und ein Teil von dir wird eins!«  
  
Der Raum, alles um sie herum, schien zu verschwinden. Es gab nur noch sie beide und den Strom von magischer Energie, der durch sie hindurch floss. Draco nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr als Potters Präsenz. Seine Kraft war überwältigend. Das Blut rauschte durch Dracos Adern und er fühlte ihre Herzen im Gleichklang schlagen. Sie atmeten gleichzeitig wie ein Körper. Er sah in Potters Augen und das Grün darin verschlang ihn vollkommen. Sie sahen sich an, als würden nur noch sie beide existieren.   
  
Potters Haar klebte auf seiner Stirn - schwarze Spitze auf schweißnasser Haut, schoss es durch Dracos Kopf.  
  
Ein Feuer brannte zwischen ihnen von einer unvorstellbaren Hitze, die alles verzehrte. Potter forderte seine gesamte Kraft. Sie schoss aus Draco hinaus und verwandelte sich in ein Netz, filigran und komplex aus tausend dünnen silbrig glänzenden Fäden. Seine Kraft bildete das Gefäß für Potters eigene rohe magische Energie, die sich kaum zügeln ließ, doch der Gryffindor hielt ihre Zauberkräfte unter Kontrolle.   
  
Draco fühlte, wie ihm Potter die nächsten Worte entriss, wie sich ihre beiden Stimmen wie eine erhoben und sie sich ein magisches Versprechen gaben:  
  
»Wo immer du auch bist, ich werde dich finden!  
  
Wo immer ich auch bin, du wirst mich finden!  
  
REPPERI!«  
  
Mit dem letzten Wort wurden sie zurück geschleudert. Ihre gesammelte Energie durchdrang den Trank und verlieh ihm einen silbergrünen Glanz. Es war getan. Noch immer hielten sie sich an den Händen. Potter zitterte vor Erschöpfung, aber sie brachen den Augenkontakt nicht ab. Draco sah sich selbst in diesen Augen und noch immer fühlte er Potters immense Präsenz. Es war wie einen Rausch. Noch immer war da diese Verbindung. Schwach aber da. Potters unglaubliche Kraft.  
  
Das Feuer unter dem Kessel war längst mit dem Ende des Zaubers erloschen, aber zwischen ihnen schienen unsichtbare Flammen lichterloh zu brennen. Heiß. Hitze. Die Verbindung wurde schwächer. Plötzlich suchte Draco ein Verlangen heim. Als würde sich das Sehnen all dieser Jahre, das er so mühsam versteckt hatte, auf diesen Moment konzentrieren. Dann riss die Verbindung ab. Ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz des Verlustes durchdrang jede Faser seines Körpers und mit einem stummen Schrei entglitt er in die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.   
  
  
Malfoy sackte in sich zusammen und Harry, der sich selbst kaum gerade halten konnte, tat, was er noch vermochte, um ihn festzuhalten. Er schob sich mit zittrigen Knien von seinem Stuhl hoch und zu dem Slytherin herüber. Bevor Malfoy vom Stuhl fallen konnte, zog er ihn vorsichtig Richtung Boden und legte ihn sanft ab. Eben hatte er noch ihre Energien seinem Willen unterworfen, so dass seine Haut vor Macht prickelte. Er war geflogen. In Malfoys Augen. In seinem Gewitterhimmel. Er war getragen worden von silberweißen Wolken in grauschwarzen Himmelsformationen. Dann war die Energie abgerissen und es hatte ihn getroffen wie einen Schock, aber lange nicht so heftig wie Malfoy, der wohl noch erschöpfter war als er selbst.  
  
Harry legte den Kopf des Slytherin auf seinen Schoß. Die Verbindung war so intensiv gewesen. Sie waren eins gewesen. Ähnlich wie in Harrys Traum. Obwohl er das Gewicht von Malfoys Kopf auf sich spürte, fühlte er sich ihm fern. Er war wieder allein. Er wollte näher sein, Malfoy berühren.   
  
  
Draco blinzelte. Sein Sichtfeld war verschwommen. Er spürte etwas Warmes in seiner Nähe. Sein Kopf ruhte auf einer weichen Unterlage. Eine Hand lag an seiner Wange und eine auf seiner Brust. Langsam nahm er die Umgebung wahr. Grüne Augen. Schwarzes Haar wie schwarze Spitze. Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Und eine Aura von großer Macht. Ein Blick, der seinen suchte. Smaragdgrün. Draco richtete seinen Oberkörper mühsam auf. Sie waren nun auf gleicher Höhe. Aug in Aug. Scheu streckte er seine Finger nach seinem Gegenüber aus. Seine Lippen öffneten sich ein kleines Stück. Seine Lider senkten sich ein wenig, ohne jedoch den Blick abzuwenden. Dann brach die Erinnerung in sein Bewusstsein und er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.   
  
»Was zur Hölle mache ich da!«   
  
Seine Hand fiel kraftlos hinab. Er wandte seinen Kopf ab. Mit allem, was sein Körper noch an Reserven aufbringen konnte, kämpfte er sich auf die Beine.  
  
»Wie lange war ich weg?«, fragte er tonlos, immer noch von Potter abgewendet.  
  
»So fünf Minuten vielleicht«, antwortete der Gryffindor zögerlich. Seine Stimme klang belegt, beinahe erstickt und sehr müde. Er räusperte sich.  
  
»Wenigstens hat der Trank geklappt.«  
  
Potter nickte und stand ebenfalls beschwerlich auf. Er sah fertig aus, musste Draco feststellen. Als hätte er eine Ewigkeit nicht geschlafen.  
  
Draco stand noch immer neben sich. Er fühlte sich leer. Alle Empfindungen waren erloschen. Er wollte nur noch weg. Allein sein. Weg von Potter und seinen Smaragdaugen. Das Gefühl getrennt zu sein, wo sie eben noch wie ein Wesen waren, war kaum zu ertragen.  
  
Potter sah ihn nicht an, sondern füllte den Trank in ein Glasfläschchen ab und räumte auf. Draco war erleichtert, dass der Gryffindor ihn nicht beachtete. Er löste das Lederband aus seinen Haaren und versteckte sich hinter einem blonden Vorhang. Dieser ganze beschissene Tag war ein einziges Desaster, dachte Draco. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Pult. Potter hatte den Trank dort achtlos zurückgelassen, während er die übrig gebliebenen Zutaten in dem kleinen Vorratsraum am anderen Ende des Saales verstaute. Der Repperi. Er würde Potter damit überall finden können. Dieser Trank könnte ihn zum Bluthund Voldemorts machen. Da stand er, keine Armlänge von Draco entfernt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Die beiden Schüler standen erschöpft vor den Räumlichkeiten des Zaubertränkelehrers und warteten. Bereits nach dem zweiten Klopfen wurde die Tür weit aufgerissen. Der Professor winkte die beiden Jungen mit großer Geste herein. Er schenkte ihnen ein väterliches Lächeln. Sein Büro war prunkvoll eingerichtet. Ein schwerer Sessel mit dunklem Lederbezug hockte wie eine schwarze Krähe hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch, der mit Gold verziert war. Es roch nach Pfeifenkraut und auch ein bisschen muffig. Harry hatte das Gefühl, nicht richtig durchatmen zu können. Obwohl der Raum weitläufig und großzügig eingerichtet war, wirkte die Atmosphäre erdrückend. Als würden die Wände näher kommen. In der Ecke dampfte ein Kessel.  
  
»Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, meine Herren!«, forderte Slughorn sie auf.  
  
Unbehaglich setzte sich Harry auf einen massiven Sessel und sank tief in das Polster. Er fühlte sich, als wollte das Möbelstück ihn verschlingen. Malfoy blieb stehen. Er stützte sich lediglich auf eine der festen Armlehnen ab. Ob der Slytherin Angst hatte, nicht mehr aufstehen zu können, sobald er erstmal in einem dieser Monsterstühle gefangen war, fragte sich Harry, den gerade derselbe Gedanke beschlich. Er fühlte sich vollkommen ausgepowert. Wie sollte er hier ohne Hilfe wieder rauskommen.  
  
Slughorn sah sie beide erwartungsvoll an.  
  
»Oh, ja, der Trank.«   
  
Harry wühlte in seiner Innentasche und zog dann die Phiole mit dem silber-grünen Inhalt heraus. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre auch sein Geist träge. Malfoy jedoch verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen und schien hochgradig angespannt.   
  
Slughorns Augen traten kurz hervor, als er den Trank sah. Harry fühlte, dass die lockere Körperhaltung, die der Professor zur Schau stellte, nur aufgesetzt war. Er schien ebenso aufmerksam wie Malfoy.  
  
»Was geht da vor?«, fragte sich Harry.  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer leckte sich über die Lippen und schloss seine Hand fest um das Glasfläschchen, das Harry ihm entgegen streckte. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Slughorns Hand zitterte.  
  
Der Professor starrte das Gebräu wie gebannt an. Er hielt das Glasfläschchen gegen das Licht der Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch und sog zischen die Luft ein.  
  
Harry entging nicht, dass Malfoy den Mann oder viel mehr den Trank nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Der Professor strahlte sie an und begann sie überschwänglich zu loben. Alles an ihm wirkte falsch und überzogen.  
  
»Fantastisch, meine Herren. Ich bin beeindruckt. Das übertrifft meine Erwartungen bei weitem. Dieser Repperi ist perfekt! Nicht einmal Professor Snape und meine Wenigkeit hätten ihn von einer besseren Güte und Qualität herstellen können.«  
  
Er drehte sich kurz von ihnen weg. Harry konnte mit seinem Blick kaum folgen, so schnell wirbelten die Ärmel der violetten Robe vor ihm herum. Der Professor stellte die Phiole auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.   
  
»Darauf müssen wir anstoßen!«, frohlockte Slughorn, zauberte zwei weitere Gläser herbei und wollte nach der geöffneten Weinflasche neben seinem eigenen halbvollen Glas auf seinem Pult greifen, dabei stieß er versehentlich die Glasflasche mit dem Repperi an, die laut klirrend auf dem Boden seines Büros zerbrach. Mit einem Zischen verdunstete der Inhalt.  
  
Harry starrte den Professor entgeistert an, der erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund gelegt hatte. Er sah, wie sich Malfoys Stirn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Falten legte, sich dann aber wieder glättete.   
  
Slughorn schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
  
»Oh, ich bin untröstlich. Betrachten Sie die Aufgabe bitte als erfüllt. Mit Bestnote selbstverständlich. Eine Schande, dass ich die Wirksamkeit dieses Trankes nicht unserem Kurs habe vorstellen können. Es tut mir sehr leid.«  
  
Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, als würde hier etwas anderes vor sich gehen. Als würde er ein schlechtes Theaterstück ansehen. Was spielten die beiden Slytherins für ein Spiel, fragte er sich. Verwirrt sah er von Slughorn zu Malfoy, als dieser mir erschöpfter Stimme aber perfekten Manieren fragte:  
  
»Bin ich entlassen, Professor? Ich würde mich jetzt gerne in mein Quartier zurückziehen.«  
  
»Selbstverständlich, Mr. Malfoy. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht.«   
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte dem Blonden zu, der ebenfalls mit einem höflichen Senken des Kopfes seinen Respekt ausdrückte und aus dem Büro heraustrat.  
  
Als die Tür hinter Malfoy ins Schloss fiel, machte Harry Anstalten aufzustehen und sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden, doch Slughorn kam ihm zu vor:  
  
»Mr. Potter wären Sie bitte so freundlich, mir noch einen Augenblick Gesellschaft zu leisten?«  
  
Der Professor schob ihm ein Glas mit Wein zu. Harry rutschte unruhig auf der Sitzfläche hin und her. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Slughorns Gesicht wurde ernst.  
  
»Nun, Mr. Potter.« Mit einer geschickten Bewegung zog er eine Phiole mit silbriggrünem Inhalt aus dem weiten Ärmel seiner Robe.   
  
»Hier ist Ihr Repperi-Trank.«  
  
Er stellte die Glasflasche zwischen sie beide und lächelte triumphierend, als er Harrys überraschten Gesichtausdruck sah.   
  
»Ich habe den Trank ausgetauscht. Es war mir wichtig, dass Mr. Malfoy keinen Grund haben würde, in mein Büro einzubrechen. Oder schlimmer, mir den Dunklen Lord auf den Hals zu hetzten. Dieses Trankes wegen.«  
  
Harry schluckte hart. Daran hatte er bisher noch gar nicht gedacht.   
  
»Ich bin so ein Idiot!«  
  
Der Repperi. Ein Trank, der ihn trotz jedem Schutzzauber aufspüren konnte. Ein Repperi, der Malfoy ermöglichte, ihn überall zu finden. Malfoy, ein Todesser. Dieser Trank war in dessen Händen eine tödliche Waffe. Bei dem Gedanken sträubten sich Harrys Nackenhaare. Er hatte gerade mit seinem Erzfeind in trauter Zweisamkeit einen Trank gebraut, der ihm zum Verhängnis werden konnte.   
  
»Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein, mich auf so was einzulassen. Wo hab ich nur meinen Verstand gelassen. In meiner Hose? Ha Ha Ha.«, antwortete ihm die Stimme in seinem Kopf überflüssiger Weise. Harry ergriff den Trank und hielt das Gebräu angewidert in der Hand. Er musste den Impuls unterdrücken, die Glasflasche selbst auf dem Boden zu zerschmettern.  
  
»Sie sehen, Mr. Potter, der wahre Grund, warum ich darauf bestanden habe, dass ausgerechnet Sie beide den Repperi brauen ist, dass ich Ihnen eine Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord beschaffen wollte. Es kommt vielleicht einmal der Tag, an dem es von Nutzen für Sie sein wird, Mr. Malfoy, einen Todesser, aufzuspüren. Vielleicht rettet es Ihnen sogar einmal das Leben.«  
  
Slughorn grinste listig. Er war ein alter Fuchs, das musste man ihm lassen. Dumbledore hatte schon angedeutet, dass der neue Professor für Zaubertränke ein gewiefter Mann war. Ein waschechter Slytherin eben. In seinem Inneren spürte Harry seinen Zorn heiß durch seine Glieder fahren.  
  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
  
»Wenn ich jetzt etwas sage, platze ich. Was bildete sich dieser großkotzige Arsch eigentlich ein?«  
  
Es reichte Harry, dass Dumbledore seine Spielchen mit ihm trieb. Und jetzt auch noch Slughorn? Er hatte es satt, die Marionette für andere zu sein. Er fühlte wieder eine unbändige Wut in sich.   
  
Als Harry nicht auf den Professor reagierte, schwenkte dieser sein Weinglas und grinste verschlagen, während er in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall weiter sprach:  
  
»Mr. Potter, wenn ich schon auf Ihrer Seite stehe, möchte ich auch, dass diese Seite den Sieg davon trägt. Da versuche ich natürlich, meinen Teil dazu beizutragen. Ich hoffe, dass vergessen Sie nicht.«  
  
Harry nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Weinglas vor ihm und bemühte sich ein dankbares Gesicht zu machen. In Wahrheit hätte er dem Mann vor sich am liebsten mit der Phiole den Mund gestopft. Und das war noch einer der harmloseren Gedanken.


	8. I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Harry hatte es geschafft, sich nach einem weiteren Glas Wein endlich von Slughorn verabschieden zu dürfen. Er stand im Korridor vor dessen Büro und hatte Mühe einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Etwas in ihm wollte seine Wut laut hinaus schreien, so laut und so lange bis seine Lungen brennen würden, aber die Müdigkeit hatte ihn unbarmherzig eingeholt. So ein Kraftakt war einfach nicht mehr drin.   
  
Der Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz nach halb zehn war. Die anderen würden jetzt noch bis zur Sperrstunde im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, zusammen lachen, aber er hatte kein Interesse, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.   
  
Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich tonnenschwer an. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual. Sein Körper war an seine Grenze angelangt, doch Harrys Geist war ruhelos. Er hatte den Repperi sicher in seiner Tasche verstaut. In den falschen Händen – in den Händen von Draco Malfoy wäre dieser Trank sein Verhängnis. Kein Versteck der Welt würde ihn vor Malfoy und damit Voldemort verbergen können. Ihm schauderte.   
  
Malfoy! Da war er wieder. Ein Name. Ein Gedanke. Draco Malfoy! Ein Gesicht. Ein Netz aus silbernen Fäden, das seine eigene Energie hält. Seine Worte. Sein Blick. Voller Sehnsucht. Wie der Blonde ihn angesehen hatte, hatte sich in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Wen der Slytherin wohl zu sehen geglaubt hatte, als sie sich gegenüber saßen? Malfoy hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. Harrys Herz fing allein bei der Erinnerung wieder an, schneller zu schlagen. Doch die Hand war auf halbem Wege erstarrt, als sie erkannt hatte, nach wem sie greifen wollte. Trotzdem eine schöne Illusion, wenn auch nur für Sekunden, fand der Gryffindor. Gleichzeitig hasste er das Gefühlschaos in seiner Brust.  
  
Er fühlte sich so allein. Müde. Kraftlos. Malfoy hatte sich in seinen Gedanken eingenistet und Harry wurde ihn nicht los. Er hatte die Zauberkraft des Slytherins in sich gespürt und die Erinnerung daran war wie ein sehnsüchtiger Ruf. Aber er würde keine Antwort bekommen.   
  
»Ich hasse es!«   
  
Innerlich krümmte er sich vor Schmerz.  
  
Was war das mit Malfoy, fragte er sich immer wieder. Er wusste es nicht. Dieses seltsame Gefühl in sich.   
  
Liebe?   
  
Bei dieser Vorstellung musste Harry lachen. So absurd. Aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich sein wollte: Er stand auf Malfoy, so viel war sicher. Körperliche Anziehung. Ja, das schon - schlimm genug - aber verliebt? Um genau zu sein, er mochte den Slytherin noch nicht mal. Bis nach seinem Ausbruch im Gang hatte er ihn sogar gehasst. Hasste ihn vielleicht immer noch. Meistens jedenfalls. Also, was war das? Er konnte es nicht in Worte oder Gedanken fassen. Es war nicht greifbar. So viele Empfindungen: Wut, Schmerz, Verzweiflung. Verlangen, Erregung. Sehnsucht. Aber Liebe? Die Stimme in seinem Inneren begann höhnisch zu ihm selbst zu sprechen:  
  
»Pahh!  
  
Liebe?!  
  
Als ob ich davon etwas wüsste. Lächerlich. Ohja, meine Mutter hat sich für mich geopfert. Aus Liebe. Ihre Liebe beschützt mich. Ihre Liebe hat Quirell getötet, Voldemort im Ministerium aus meinem Verstand getrieben. Aber dieses Opfer, dieser Schutz, dieses Wort ist nichts als eine leere Hülle. Meine Eltern haben mich vielleicht geliebt, aber sie sind gestorben, bevor ich ihre Liebe habe begreifen können. Alles, was von ihnen in meinem Gedächtnis haften geblieben ist, ist der Todesschrei meiner Mutter und ihr Betteln um mein Leben. Das, was mich die Dementoren haben hören lassen.   
  
Wie erbärmlich ist das?   
  
Wie hätte ich denn etwas über Liebe lernen können? Von den Dursleys im Wandschrank sicher nichts.  
  
Ich habe sie nicht kennen gelernt, meine Eltern. Sie haben bis zu meinem 11.Lebensjahr nicht mal existiert. Im Spiegel Nerhegeb habe ich einen Wunschtraum angestarrt, mich gefragt, wie es wohl ist, eine Familie zu haben, die mich liebt und die ich lieben kann. Ron hat so eine Familie und egal, was sie auch sagen, ich bin nur Zuschauer, Zaungast, auf Besuch. Die Dursleys, meine »Familie«, es ist allein schon ein Witz, sie so zu nennen, haben nichts als Verachtung für mich übrig. Für den Freak.   
  
Und Sirius? Erst dachte ich, er würde wirklich mich lieben, doch bevor er durch den Schleier gefallen ist, hat er mich »James« genannt und da wusste ich, dass er nicht mich liebt, sondern meinen Vater, den er in mir zu sehen geglaubt hat. Genauso, wie Snape nur James Potter in mir sieht und mich allein deswegen hasst.  
  
Liebe.   
  
Verliebtheit.   
  
Als ich auf Cho stand, war es der tote Cedric, dem sie hat nah sein wollen, während sie mit mir zusammen war. Auch sie hat nicht mich geliebt, sondern ihn. Ich war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ein billiger Ersatz, eine Erinnerungsstütze für sie.   
  
Liebe?  
  
Dumbledore spricht immer davon, dass meine Kraft in der Liebe liegt, dass sie meine Waffe gegen Voldemort ist. Aber warum weiß ich dann nichts darüber? Wie soll ich etwas benutzen, das ich nicht kenne, das ich nicht mal im Ansatz begreife, das ich nicht verstehe? Ich bin nur Dumbledores Marionette. Er lenkt mich, redet unaufhörlich von Liebe. Aber er empfindet nichts für mich. Ich bin der Junge-Der-Lebt, ein weiteres Instrument in seinem Ensemble, das er dirigiert, um den Feind zu besiegen. Würde er sich auch nur einen Deut um meine Gefühle scheren, dann wäre er für mich da gewesen, als ich ihn gebraucht habe. Aber er hat nur über Liebe philosophiert, während er mich von sich weggestoßen hat.   
  
Liebe?  
  
Ginny hat gesagt, sie liebt mich. Unschuldig und aufrichtig. Ich kann ihre Gefühle aber nicht erwidern. Sie bedeutet mir etwas. Wie alle meine Freunde.   
  
Ja, meine Freunde bedeuten mir etwas! Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Luna.   
  
Aber Liebe?  
  
Ich brauche sie, mehr als alles andere. Vielleicht liebe ich sie auch?  
  
Doch was ist das für eine Liebe, wenn ich sie mit in mein Schicksal hineinziehe? Wenn ich sie zerstöre?   
  
Ist Zerstörung meine Art von Liebe?  
  
Wie oft habe ich meine Freunde in Lebensgefahr gebracht?   
  
Unzählige Male!  
  
Zuletzt im Ministerium. Sie sind mir in den Kampf gegen Voldemort gefolgt und damit in den sichern Tod, wäre der Orden nicht rechtzeitig zu Hilfe gekommen.   
  
Ich habe es zugelassen. Was sagt das über mich aus? Ist das Liebe oder nicht eher Egoismus? Wenn ich meine Freunde wirklich lieben würde, würde ich sie dann nicht, so wie meine Mutter mich damals, beschützen wollen und mich meinem Schicksal alleine stellen?  
  
Ich bin so schwach und feige, dass ich sie brauche, dass ich sie an meiner Seite wissen will. Aber was hat das mit Liebe zu tun?  
  
Ich weiß noch nicht mal genau, ob meine Freunde mich lieben, ob sie tatsächlich mehr als die Blitznarbe sehen. Doch unabhängig davon, würden sie auch noch zu mir stehen, wenn sie wüssten, wie es in mir aussieht, wie leer und erbärmlich ich bin. Wenn sie letztendlich sehen würden, was ich wirklich bin und wer meine Begleiter sind:  
  
Unheil, Unglück, Zerstörung, Tod.  
  
Ich bin nicht der Held, den alle in mir sehen wollen. Ich habe die Wahl Voldemort zu töten oder von ihm getötet zu werden. Wie heroisch ist das?   
  
Ich werde morden, habe gemordet. Es klebt doch schon Blut an meinen Händen. Auch wenn sie die Augen davor verschließen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Sirius tot ist. Durch meinen Fehler ist ein Mensch umgekommen. Weil mein Leben gerettet werden musste, ist seins ausgelöscht worden. Wie so oft.  
  
Was bin ich für ein Held, der gerettet werden muss, der den Tod anderer nicht verhindert, sondern verursacht?  
  
Meine Eltern. Cedric. Sirius. Die, die mich lieben, die, die bei mir sind, die, die mir etwas bedeuten, sterben. Selbst wenn ich Voldemort besiegen sollte, keinem von ihnen kann ich dadurch ein neues Leben schenken.  
  
Was weiß ich also von Liebe?«   
  
Die Gedanken kreisten wirr in seinem Kopf und waren kurz davor ihn mit ihrer unglaublichen Intensität seiner Empfindungen zu überwältigen. Harry lief davon. Die Schwärze des Nichts in seinem Herzen vor Augen. Er rannte auf das Nichts zu und tauchte darin ein. Betäubte sich damit. Rettete sich hinter die Mauer. Wie üblich.   
  
Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, war am Ende. Sogar das Atmen war anstrengend. Er schleppte sich Schritt für Schritt weiter, suchte einen Ort, an dem er alleine sein konnte, um sich zu sammeln. Er musste wieder zu Kräften kommen. Stark sein für seine Rolle. In den einsamen Gängen in der Nähe des Raums der Wünsche würde er ein Plätzchen finden und dann würde er herausfinden, ob Whistler einen Gefallen wert war.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
Draco war sofort nach dem Brauen in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen, um dort angekommen noch einmal festzustellen, dass das Verschwindekabinett wirklich nicht zu reparieren war. So wie er es seinem Vater schon gestern mitgeteilt hatte. Draco war ratlos.   
  
Auch wenn er sich fürchtete, war da doch eine große Erleichterung. Es ließ sich nicht in Gang setzten und wenn es sich nicht in Gang setzten ließ, würden auch keine Todesser ins Schloss gelangen. Andererseits bedeutete das, dass er gescheitert war, diesen Teil von Voldemorts Auftrag auszuführen. Mit allen Konsequenzen, die das nach sich ziehen würde. Draco wollte aber nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt. Schlafen, das war das einzige, was er noch wollte. Er zog die Tür des verborgenen Raumes hinter sich zu, die sich sofort in massives Gestein verwandelte, und machte sich auf in Richtung der Kerker. Er kannte den Weg schon fast im Schlaf. Bog automatisch mal rechts ab, dann wieder links. Doch hinter der nächsten Abbiegung erwartete ihn eine Überraschung.   
  
»Potter!«, brachte Draco entsetzt hervor. Wieso musste der Gryffindor ausgerechnet jetzt hier sein?  
  
Der angesprochene reagierte nicht, sondern saß mit dem Gesicht in den Händen vergraben da. Plötzlich schüttelte den Gryffindor ein Krampf und er übergab sich ziemlich unelegant auf den Boden neben sich. Er war kalkweiß. Das Schlottern setzte sich fort.  
  
  
Harry hatte ein Problem. Nachdem er etwas von dem weißen Pulver durch die Nase eingezogen hatte, war erstmal nichts weiter passiert. Doch dann hatte er Nasenbluten bekommen. Viel Nasenbluten. Danach hatte ihn die Wirkung der Droge umgehauen. Sein Blutdruck war fühlbar in die Höhe geschossen und sein Herz hatte angefangen, wild in seinem Brustkorb zu klopfen. Er hatte reagiert, als hätte er eine große körperliche Anstrengung zu absolvieren. Adrenalin zirkulierte zuhauf in seinem Blut und brachte seine Finger zum Zittern. Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und ihm war schwindlig geworden.  
  
Alle Sinneseindrücke waren intensiver geworden, so dass selbst der kleinste Lichteinfall in seinen Augen schmerzte und selbst das Rascheln seiner Robe empfindlich in den Ohren wehtat. Immer mehr Blut war aus seinen Nasenlöchern gesickert. Er hatte es mit dem Ärmel abgewischt. Ein Teil davon war trotzdem in seinen Mund gelaufen. Der starke Eisengeschmack hatte ihm Übelkeit verursacht. Sein Kreislauf hatte angefangen, verrückt zu spielen. Ihm war unerträglich heiß geworden, als hätte er Fieber.   
  
»Das ist alles nur Malfoys Schuld! So eine Scheiße.«  
  
Das Schlafbedürfnis war verschwunden, dafür schüttelten ihn Krämpfe, die ihn in die Knie gezwungen hatten, und er hatte sich übergeben müssen. Wieder und wieder. Er war einfach am Boden geblieben. Seine Haut brannte. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Mauer gelehnt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und den Kopf in den Händen auf seinen Knien abgestützt. Aufstehen war nicht möglich, dann würde er wahrscheinlich das Bewusstsein verlieren.  
  
Ein pochender Schmerz wütete hinter seiner Stirn. Wieder schüttelte ihn ein Krampf. Wieder spie sein Magen Galle aus. Dann hatte er Schritte gehört, so laut wie Donnerschläge und eine Stimme so scharf und schneidend wie eine Messerspitze.   
  
Malfoy!   
  
Warum verfolgte der Typ ihn? Was hatte ausgerechnet der hier zusuchen? Jetzt.   
  
»Es ist alles seine bekackte Schuld. Kann er mich nicht mal hier in Ruhe lassen. Reichen ihm nicht schon meinen Gedanken und Träume? Muss er jetzt wirklich überall sein?«  
  
Malfoy war in die Hocke gegangen und beugte sich zu Harry, versuchte in sein Gesicht zu sehen.   
  
»Potter, was ist los mit dir?«, hörte er die Stimme des Slytherins laut und schmerzhaft in seinem Schädel echoen.  
  
»Verpiss dich!«   
  
Harry sah ihn nicht an, sondern kotzte Malfoy direkt vor die Füße. Er spürte, wie sich ihm eine Hand näherte.  
  
»Fass mich bloß nicht an!«   
  
Ruckartig hob Harry den Kopf und schlug die Hand des Slytherins grob weg.   
  
»Wenn dieses Arschloch nicht wäre, hätte ich diese Scheiße nicht am Hals. Ich hasse ihn allein schon dafür, dass er daran schuld ist! «  
  
Harry glaubte von innen zu verglühen und sein Körper wurde wieder von einem Krampf geschüttelt.  
  
Malfoy war erschrocken zurückgezuckt, als er Harrys Augen gesehen hatte. Harry wusste nicht, was er für einen Anblick abgab, aber sicher keinen guten. Der Kerl soll einfach verschwinden. Für immer. Dann würden auch die Träume aufhören, er könnte endlich wieder schlafen und müsste nicht über so sinnlose Dinge wie Liebe grübeln.   
  
»FUCK!«  
  
»Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?«  
  
Harry glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören.   
  
Helfen? Harry begann zu lachen. Ein höhnisches Lachen.  
  
»Du willst mir helfen? Ausgerechnet du?«   
  
Harrys Stimme war rau und boshaft.  
  
Adrenalin. Verlangen. Die Droge in seinem Körper. Erschöpfung. Verzweiflung. Wut. Harry war wütend auf Malfoy und noch mehr auf sich selbst und die Scheiße, die er sich eingebrockt hatte, aber das wollte er nicht wahr haben. Nicht jetzt. Er wollte die Schuld loswerden. Er wollte verletzten. Diese Gedanken an Malfoy aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Ihn und die Gefühle aus sich heraus zwingen.   
  
»Ich will ihn hassen! Ich will, dass es wieder so ist wie früher!«  
  
»Was glaubst du, Draco Malfoy, wie mir ein Todesser wie du helfen könnte?«, spie er aus.   
  
»Hass! Hass ist gut!«   
  
Wut und Hass sollten alle anderen Gefühle für Malfoy auslöschen.  
  
»Hass mich, damit ich dich hassen kann!«   
  
Malfoy war in seinen Gedanken wie ein Krebsgeschwür, dass er am liebsten aus sich herausschneiden würde. Harry wünschte sich, Malfoy würde ihm einen Grund geben. Er sehnte sich nach der Feindschaft. Nach dem Vertrauten.   
  
»Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann tu mir den Gefallen und verschwinde aus meinem Leben.«   
  
»Und aus meinem Kopf«, fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu.   
  
»Geh sterben, bring dich um, schlitz dir die Pulsadern auf, stürz dich von der Eulerei. Es ist mir völlig egal. Sorg nur dafür, dass ich deine beschissene Fresse nicht mehr sehen muss.»   
  
»Vor allem nicht mehr in meinen Träumen.«   
  
Harry wischte sich Blut von der Nase und ein weiterer Krampf schüttelte ihn. Sein Magen enthielt keine Flüssigkeit mehr und so würgte er trocken und hustete. Dann spuckte er zähen Speichel aus.  
  
Malfoy stand noch immer vor ihm. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und die Körperhaltung des Slytherins erinnerten Harry an einen getretenen Hund.   
  
»Hau einfach ab!«, schrie Harry ihn innerlich an.   
  
»Lass mich in Ruhe!«   
  
Und gleichzeitig war da diese Sehnsucht, dieses Verlangen.   
  
»Berühr mich! Geh nicht weg!«   
  
Harry wollte ihn wegstoßen und gleichzeitig festhalten. Die beiden gegensätzlichen Empfindungen kämpften miteinander, zerrissen ihn. Es tat weh.   
  
Der Slytherin fuhr sich unruhig durch die Haare. Er schien nachzudenken. Dann sagte er vorsichtig:  
  
»Du brauchst Hilf-«  
  
»VERPISS DICH!« Harry brüllte und Malfoy verstummte augenblicklich.  
  
  
Dracos Gedanken wirbelten in seine Kopf herum. Der Gryffindor brauchte Hilfe. Potter war total zugedröhnt. Was auch immer er geschmissen hatte, es bekam ihm nicht. Der Junge-Der-Lebt war nicht gerade bekannt für Drogenexzesse, aber das war eindeutig ein Drogenproblem.  
  
»Er braucht Hilfe. Aber nicht von mir«, sagte eine Stimme in Dracos Innerem bitter. So viel hatte er verstanden.  
  
Er begann nachzudenken.   
  
»Was soll ich tun? Wenn einer der Lehrer Potter so erwischt, ist er dran.«   
  
Dracos Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft.   
  
»Er muss hier weg.«   
  
Wo waren Potters ätzende Freunde, wenn man sie mal brauchen konnte? Sonst hingen sie ihrem Helden doch immer am Rockzipfel.   
  
»Seine Freunde, das ist es«, erkannte Draco und fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare. Da gab es jedoch ein Problem:   
  
»Ich kann schlecht zu ihnen spazieren und sagen, dass sie sich um Potter kümmern müssen.«   
  
Doch dann nahm ein Plan in seinem Kopf gestalt an.   
  
»Ja, so könnte es gehen«, dachte er. Ein letzter Blick, dann drehte sich Draco um und lief los.  
  
Nach einem schier endlosen Marsch erreichte er das Portraitloch mit dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame.   
  
»Die Show kann beginnen!«  
  
Draco räusperte sich, dann fing er an zu zetern:  
  
»Auf machen!«  
  
»Das Passwort!«, forderte die Wächterin des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums.  
  
»Ich sagte: auf machen! Ich bin Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin. Ich brauche kein Passwort.«  
  
Draco war bemüht laut und deutlich zu sprechen.  
  
»Vertrauensschüler oder nicht, Sie sind hier falsch, junger Mann. Ohne Passwort, kein Einlass. Und ich verbitte mir diesen anmaßenden Ton.«   
  
Die Fette Dame baute sich bedrohlich im goldenen Rahmen des Gemäldes auf.  
  
»Ich muss McGonnagall sprechen und zwar sofort«, erklärte Draco gereizt.  
  
»Sie ist nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor und jetzt verschwinden Sie!« Nun hatte auch das Portrait die Stimme erhoben.  
  
»Bevor ich mich nicht selbst davon überzeugt habe, dass McGonnagall wirklich nicht hier ist, gehe ich nirgendwo hin!«  
  
Die Porträts in der Nähe betrachteten aufmerksam das Geschehen. Etliche gemalte Gestalten waren aus ihren Gemälden in andere Bilder rings um die Fette Dame gehuscht, um einen besseren Blick auf das Schauspiel, das dieser Slytherin und die Wächterin der Gryffindors veranstalteten, zu erhaschen.  
  
»Professor McGonnagall!?«, rief Draco laut.   
  
Plötzlich schwang das Bild zur Seite und Draco fand sich Ronald Weasley gegenüber, der nur etwas kleiner war als er selbst.   
  
»Na, also«, frohlockte Draco. »Geht doch.«  
  
Hinter Weasley tauchte ein weiterer Rotschopf auf, seine Schwester Ginny. Draco vermied es, sie anzusehen. Danach traten Longbottom und Granger aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
»Was soll das Geschrei hier draußen, Malfoy?!«, fuhr ihn der rothaarige Gryffindor schroff an.  
  
»Lass mich rein, Wiesel!« Draco setzte eine unbeeindruckte Miene auf und war um einen möglichst arroganten Tonfall bemüht. Das Übliche eben.  
  
»Sieht das hier für dich wie eure Schlangengrube aus?«, schallte ihm entgegen, was Draco geflissentlich überhörte. Stattdessen sprach er einfach weiter.  
  
»Ist McGonnagall da? Sie ist nicht in ihrem Büro und ich muss dringend mit ihr sprechen.«  
  
»Nein, Professor McGonnagall ist nicht hier oder siehst du sie irgendwo? Also, spuck aus, was du willst.« Immer noch führte Weasley das »Gespräch«, wenn man es so nennen wollte, und die anderen kleinen Freunde von Potter, hielten sich im Hintergrund.  
  
»Ich glaube kaum, dass euch das etwas angeht«, sagte Draco herablassend und bereitete den Hauptakt vor, »wenn sie nicht hier ist, dann werde ich wohl doch zu Snape gehen müssen, auch wenn er nicht der Hausvorsteher ist. Es wird ihm sicherlich ein Vergnügen sein, wenn er erfährt, um wen es geht.«  
  
Er sah, wie es in den Köpfen der Gryffindors rumorte.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich um, entfernte sich vom Portraitloch und nahm gemächlich die ersten paar Stufen nach unten. Gryffindors waren nicht für ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe bekannt, auch wenn Granger verdammt clever war. Draco zählte bedächtig bis drei. Als er die letzte Zahl erreichte, waren Granger und Weasley, wie er es geplant hatte, zu ihm aufgeschlossen.   
  
»Na also«, gratulierte er sich.  
  
»Wir sind Vertrauensschüler, uns geht es wohl etwas an, wenn es unser Haus betrifft.« Wieder war es der Rothaarige, der das Wort an ihn richtete. »Bei Merlins Holzbein, wie plump«, schüttelte Draco innerlich den Kopf. Gryffindors waren so was von undiplomatisch. Er setzte ein besonders verschlagenes Grinsen auf. Nach Jahre langer Übung war das keine große schauspielerische Leistung und er zischte boshaft:  
  
»Dann solltet ihr euch vielleicht besser um eure Leute kümmern, damit sie nicht total zugedröhnt in abgelegenen Gängen beim Raum der Wünsche herumlungern.« Er machte eine dramatische Pause und ließ sich mit dem letzten Teil Zeit, damit es auch bis zu Weasley durchdrang.   
  
»Das wird euch wohl den Hauspokal kosten! Auch wenn es euer Goldjunge ist, damit kommt Saint Potter nicht durch.«  
  
»Wovon redest du da, verdammt?«   
  
Weasley kam bedrohlich näher.   
  
»Naja, hätte ich wissen müssen, dass er es nicht kapiert«, seufzte Draco innerlich und setzte alle Hoffnung auf Granger. Die Brünette zupfte auch schon wild am Ärmel des Rothaarigen und flüsterte eindringlich »Ron, nicht.«   
  
»Auf Granger ist wenigstens verlass«, dachte Draco beruhigt.  
  
»Hör auf das Schlammblut«, sagte er naserümpfend.  
  
»Wag es nicht, so mit Hermine zu sprechen.«   
  
»Ohja, der berühmte gryffindor’sche Heldenmut.«   
  
Draco hatte jetzt wirklich nicht die Nerven dafür und knurrte:   
  
»Ich spreche so, wie es mir beliebt und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!«  
  
Weasley kochte vor Wut und hatte diese unglaublich ungesunde pinke Gesichtsfarbe, wie immer, wenn er zornig wurde. Zusammen mit dem Haar: grauenhaft. Granger zog Weasley mit sich und der Slytherin grinste in sich hinein. Der Potter-Fan-Truppe hatte er erstmal etwas zum Nachdenken geliefert. Sie achteten nicht mehr auf ihn. Draco lief die Treppen hinunter und versteckte sich dann in einer Einbuchtung, so dass er die Gryffindors beobachten konnte, aber vor ihren Blicken sicher war.  
  
Er sah, wie sie die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Hoffentlich hatten sie ihm gut zu gehört. Weasley war bereits voran gestürmt, aber Granger hielt ihn zurück. Sie witterte wahrscheinlich eine Falle und würde Draco jemanden hinter her schicken. Clever. Tatsächlich spurtete Ginny Weasley kurz darauf an seinem Versteck vorbei. Longbottom postierten sie vor dem Portraitloch und die beiden Vertrauensschüler machten sich in die richtige Richtung auf. Immerhin etwas.   
  
Gryffindors zu manipulieren, war irgendwie unbefriedigend, musste sich Draco eingestehen. Sie waren so berechenbar, nicht ganz so schlimm wie Hufflepuffs, aber es lag keine wirkliche Herausforderung darin. Aber heute zählte das Ergebnis. Den Rest würden sie hoffentlich alleine hinbekommen, hoffte Draco inständig und schlich sich unbemerkt fort.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Draco schob sich vorsichtig durch die Korridore, gewahr, dass die kleine Weasley irgendwo auf ihn lauern würde. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Potter, um den Hass in dessen Augen und die Qual. Er sorgte sich. Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt aus einem der vielen Räume in den Gang heraus.   
  
Groß, dunkel, vertraut.  
  
»Severus!«, stieß Draco überrascht hervor.   
  
»Mist!«   
  
Es ärgerte ihn weniger, dass er seinen Patenonkel hier traf, als dass sein Tonfall so verdammt verblüfft geklungen hatte. Severus war alles andere als dumm, wenn er vorher keinen Verdacht geschöpft hätte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sein könnte, dann würde er es alleine durch seine dämliche Reaktion.  
  
»Draco? Was tust du hier?«   
  
Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war leise und seidig. Alle Sinne in Draco waren gespannt. Diese Tonlage bedeutete Gefahr. Er zwang sich Severus anzusehen.  
  
Draco war ein guter Lügner. Er wusste, was eine überzeugende Täuschung ausmachte. Schließlich tat er seit Ewigkeiten nichts anderes. Doch Severus Snape anzulügen, einen Agenten des Dunklen Lords in den Reihen des Ordens des Phönix, selbst ein Meister der Täuschung, war etwas ganz anders. Zudem kannte er Draco von Kindesbeinen an. Der Tränkemeister ging, seit Draco denken konnte, auf Malfoy Manor ein und aus, wie es ihm beliebte, hatte sogar ein eigenes Zimmer. Der Tränkemeister war seit Jahren der beste Freund seines Vaters.  
  
Soweit Draco wusste, teilten die beiden Männer alles. Ihre Ansichten, ihren Geschmack für Bücher, Magie, Frauen. Wenn der Gedanke Draco nicht so sehr abstoßen würde, würde er annehmen, dass sie sich sogar seine Mutter teilten.   
  
Draco konzentrierte sich. Er durfte sich nicht verraten. Er musste das durchziehen.   
  
Und drei Dinge waren essentiell für eine gute Lüge, fasste er für sich selbst zusammen:  
  
Zunächst sollte jede Lüge einen Hauch Wahrheit enthalten und sie durfte nicht zu ausgeschmückt sein. Nicht zu viele Details und niemals plappern. Der schwierigste Teil war die Überzeugungskraft. Eine Lüge musste selbstsicher vorgetragen werden, um Anklang zu finden. Draco setzte ein ernstes, aber erleichtertes Gesicht auf und antwortete mit fester Stimme.  
  
»Ich habe das Weasley-Mädchen durchs Schloss streunen sehen und bin ihr hier her gefolgt.«   
  
Er gab seinem Paten Zeit, die Information zu verarbeiten, dann sagte er:  
  
»Ich bin froh, dich hier zu treffen, Onkel. Ich sollte nämlich längst in meinem Quartier sein. Das Beste wäre, du würdest sie selbst schnappen und bestrafen.«  
  
Severus schwieg und sah dem jungen Mann vor sich in die Augen. Misstrauen. Draco nahm den forschenden Geist seines Paten am Rande seines Verstandes wahr. Er kannte die Berührung, hatte sie unzählige Male gespürt. Für einen anderen wäre sie vielleicht nicht zu erkennen gewesen.   
  
»Ist das so, Draco?«   
  
Wieder war Severus’ Stimme weich und sanft. Ein Paar kalte dunkle Augen bohrten sich immer tiefer in Gewitter-graue. Wie ein Stich an seiner Schläfe spürte Draco den verlangenden Geist seines Patenonkels, der sich daran machte, seine Gedanken zu durchforsteten.   
  
Draco konzentrierte sich. Er durfte nicht wegsehen, dass würde ihn verraten, doch die Wucht des Stichs war enorm und er war erschöpft. Draco wusste, dass Severus ein Meister der Legilimentik war. Er hatte es vom Dunklen Lord persönlich erlernt und es anders als sein Vater perfektioniert. Draco wandte kurz den Blick ab, um Kraft zu sammeln, auch wenn er wusste, dass er Severus damit provozierte.  
  
»Sieh… mich… an!«, forderte Snape mit gedehnter Stimme. Er packte sein Patenkind mit einer Hand am Kinn und zog Dracos Gesicht zu sich, mit der anderen hielt er den blonden Haarvorhang davon ab, die Sicht auf Dracos Augen zu verhängen.  
  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl fast auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit Severus zu sein, stellte Draco fest. Er war ihm als Kind immer so groß vorgekommen und jetzt trennten sie beide nur noch ein paar Zentimeter. Der Geruch von Kräutern und Tränken strömte von seinem Onkel aus.   
  
Draco erinnerte sich: Wie oft hatte Severus ihn nach den Gewaltausbrüchen seines Vaters in sein Zimmer getragen, hatte an seinem Bett gesessen, wenn niemand anderes Draco und seinen Zustand sehen durfte, noch nicht mal seine eigene Mutter, um ihn nicht zu »verweichlichen«, wie sein Vater immer sagte. Severus war da gewesen. Stumm in der Dunkelheit. Schmerzstillende Tränke. Heiltinkturen. Der Geruch, der von Snape ausging, war noch immer der gleiche und Draco so vertraut, dass er all diese Erinnerungen weckte. Dinge, die er längst so tief in sich begraben geglaubt hatte, dass es ihn erstaunte, wie schnell sie wieder an die Oberfläche seines Geistes gekommen waren.  
  
Abermals drang Severus durch die schwarzen Tunnel in Dracos Kopf ein. Doch auch Draco war ein guter Schüler gewesen. Er spannte ein Schild aus magischer Energie schützend vor seinen Geist. Es war wie ein Schwertkampf, bei dem allerdings nur einer ein Schwert führte. Legilimentik gegen Okklumentik. Severus hieb zu und Draco benutzte das magische Schild, um seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass er das nicht lange gegen Severus durchhalten können würde. Aber er wusste auch, was er zu tun hatte. Geschickt lenkte Draco die Schwertspitze, Severus’ Geist, auf die Erinnerungen, die zu seiner Lüge passten. Ginny, wie sie durchs Schloss rannte. Er musste vorsichtig sein, damit sein Pate nicht merkte, was er da tat. Dann spürte er, nach welcher Erinnerung Severus tatsächlich suchte. Der Vorfall mit Potter im Gang.   
  
Die Schwertschneide schnitt immer tiefer in seinen Schild ein. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Dracos Oberlippe. Diese Erinnerungen durfte Snape nicht kriegen und auch nicht die Gedanken dazu. Draco musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Fieberhaft suchte er nach etwas, was Severus ablenken könnte.   
  
Der Repperi! Er ließ Bilder aufblitzen. Die Zutaten. Den fertigen Trank. Den Trank in Slughorns Händen. Den Trank, wie er zu Boden fiel und sich zischend in Luft auflöste. Gerade so viel, wie er Snape sehen lassen wollte.   
  
Draco spürte plötzlich etwas in den Augen des Tränkemeisters aufflackern und fühlte das Echo davon in seinen Gedanken: Wut!  
  
Severus ließ ihn los, wandte seinen stechenden Blick ab. Starke Gefühle waren gleichermaßen der Feind von Legilimentik wie von Okklumentik. Draco hatte das früh am Beispiel seines Vaters gelernt. Sobald der zornig geworden war, hatte er nicht mehr in seinen Gedanken wühlen können. Snapes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen unliebsamen Erinnerungen.  
  
»Du hast mit Potter einen Repperi gebraut?« Snapes Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion, ebenso sein Tonfall. Seine Frage klang sogar beinahe beiläufig.  
  
»Ja, aber Slughorn, der Tölpel, hat ihn fallen lassen. Es ist nichts mehr davon übrig.«   
  
Draco setzte eine verächtliche Miene auf und spie den Namen des Professors aus, als hätte er einen ekelhaften Geschmack auf der Zunge. In Wahrheit war er in ein inneres Jubelkonzert ausgebrochen, als sich der Repperi und damit eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Er musste sich keine Gedanken mehr machen, wie er den Trank in seinen Besitz bringen konnte. Der Alte hatte ihm einen großen Gefallen getan. So musste er sich wenigstens nicht mehr selbst darum kümmern, den Trank zu vernichten. Denn wenn Voldemort erfahren hätte, dass ein Repperi von ihm und Potter existierte, dann hätte er Draco gezwungen ihn zu verwenden, um den Gryffindor zur Strecke zu bringen.  Allein die Vorstellung verursachte Draco Übelkeit. Voldemorts Sklave zu sein, war schon schlimm genug. Nicht auch noch sein Bluthund, das würde er nicht ertragen können.  
  
»Wahrlich eine Schande.«   
  
Snape schien in sich gekehrt. Es war als würde er durch Draco hindurch sehen.  
  
»Der Dunkle Lord wäre sicher erfreut gewesen. Das wäre Potters Ende, wenn er sich nicht mehr verstecken könnte. Ich hätte ihn für den Dunklen Lord überall aufgespürt.«   
  
Enthusiasmus, Fanatismus, blinder Hass. So sehr ihn diese Gefühle auch in seinem Inneren befremdeten, nach außen hatte Draco keine Probleme sie zur Schau zu stellen. Sein Vater war ein wandelndes Musterbeispiel dafür.  
  
»Wirklich schade, Draco.« Für einen Moment wirkte Severus fast abwesend. Dann sah er ihn kurz aber eindringlich an:  
  
»Ich habe noch etwas mit dem Schulleiter zu besprechen. Und du wirst diese unsinnige Suche nach dem Weasley-Mädchen abbrechen. Geh jetzt in dein Quartier!«  
  
Mit flatternder Robe entfernte sich Snape nach dieser Anweisung.   
  
Draco war erleichtert. Alles war noch mal gut gegangen. Es versetzte ihm jedoch einen Stich, wenn er an seinen Patenonkel dachte. All diese Erinnerungen. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er Severus Snape blind vertraut. Aber das war unwiederbringlich vorbei. Manchmal wünschte sich Draco, es wäre wieder wie früher, wie vor dem Vorfall. Doch er würde diesem Mann nie wieder trauen. Niemals. Das hatte er sich damals geschworen. Aber die Erinnerung an den Verlust seines einzigen Vertrauten seiner Kindheit tat trotzdem weh.


	9. Too much

Hermine und Ron rannten. Jede Minute zählte. Wenn es stimmte, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, dann müsste Harry hier irgendwo sein. Hermine wünschte sich inständig, Malfoy hätte gelogen. Doch etwas in ihr wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Es passte. Es passte alles zusammen. Harry war seit Sirius’ Tod nicht mehr derselbe. Es war, als wäre er in ein tiefes Loch gefallen und als würde er sich vor ihnen darin verstecken. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde zu ihm durchdringen, so wie früher, glaubte sie zu spüren, dass er sich noch mehr von ihr entfernte.  
  
Sie waren jetzt fast da und tatsächlich konnte Hermine, als sie in den nächsten Korridor einbogen, eine Gestalt am Boden kauern sehen.  
  
»Hier drüben, Ron! Harry ist hier drüben!«, rief Hermine. Sie ließen sich neben Harry auf den Boden sinken. Der Anblick war erschreckend.  
  
Harry lag einfach nur da. Die Augen geschlossen. Unter seiner Nase und an seinem Mund waren überall Spuren von geronnenem Blut. Die Flüssigkeit, in der er lag war Erbrochenes. Hermine musste würgen. Sie tastet an seinem Handgelenk nach einem Puls.   
  
  
»Oh, nein, erst Malfoy und jetzt auch noch die beiden. Kann man nicht ein einziges Mal seine Ruhe haben?«, dachte Harry. »Vielleicht sollte ich  mich einfach tot stellen. Vielleicht hauen sie dann wieder ab?«  
  
»Kannst du mich hören, Harry?«, fragte Ron laut und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er rüttelte vorsichtig am Kragen seines Freundes. Hermine konnte die Panik in seiner Stimme hören.  
  
»Boahr!« Harry hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde explodieren. Warum musste Ron so schreien?   
  
»Typisch, Ron. Wenn es nicht reagiert, schrei es an.«  
  
  
Dann hatte Hermine seinen Puls. Kräftig aber etwas langsamer als normal.   
  
  
»Ich bin nicht taub, Ron!«, murmelte Harry leise.  
  
»Oh Mann, Alter. Ich bin so froh, dass du…, du siehst, also, Mann Harry«, stammelte Ron und zog Harry in seine Arme.  
  
»Ja, ich liebe dich auch«, dachte Harry genervt. Wobei sein Körper mit der Lageveränderung nicht einverstanden war.  
  
»Nicht, ich muss…«   
  
Harry kämpfte sich aus Rons Umarmung und erbrach sich röchelnd.  
  
  
»Was hast du genommen, Harry?«, fragte Hermine. Wenn sie das wüsste, könnte sie vielleicht helfen.   
  
  
»Wozu will Miss Neunmalklug das schon wieder wissen? Strebt sie jetzt eine Karriere als Dealer an?«, höhnte die Stimme in Harrys benebeltem Verstand.  
  
In Harrys Kopf war alles chaotisch und ungeordnet. Nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie kurz nach dem er das Zeug eingenommen hatte, aber Gut-Fühlen war etwas anderes. Die Kopfschmerzen waren ebenfalls weniger, dafür hatte er den Eindruck, weder sein Körper noch seine Gedanken würden ihm richtig gehorchen.  
  
»Keine Ahnung«, antwortete Harry gepresst und mied Blickkontakt.  
  
  
»Du weißt noch nicht mal, was du geschmissen hast?«   
  
Hermine versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen, aber das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht nur, dass ihr bester Freund irgendwelchen Scheiß genommen hatte, nein, er wusste noch nicht einmal was. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein.  
  
  
»Hätte ich es vorher analysieren lassen oder von Whistler nen Beibackzettel verlangen sollen? Hermine hat echt null Peilung vom Drogengeschäft. Besser sie vergisst das mit der Dealerkarriere schnell wieder.« Es fiel Harry schwer die Stimme in sich und seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren.  
  
»Es hat mich nicht interessiert, Ok. Ich bin kein Experte. Es sollte mich nur ein bisschen wacher machen.«, fauchte Harry und sah Hermine direkt an.   
  
  
»Du bist so ein Idiot!«   
  
Hermine konnte ihre Wut nicht mehr verbergen. Harry hatte ein Problem und sie würden ihm wahrscheinlich nicht helfen können. Wenn es so schlimm war, dass sie ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen müssten, dann würde es einen Riesenärger geben. Davon hatte Harry allerdings schon so mehr als genug. Sie dachte fieberhaft nach. Warum war er nur so ein Schwachkopf.   
  
  
»Danke für den Hinweis Hermine, wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass es ne blöde Idee gewesen sein könnte, was zu schmeißen. Ich hatte ja noch nie so viel Spaß in meinem Leben, wie die letzte Stunde!«  
  
Harry wurde langsam aber sicher zornig und der Hebel, den er umlegen konnte, um nicht auszurasten, ließ sich in seinem allgemeinen Gedanken-Chaos nicht finden.   
  
»Leute…«, fing Ron an.  
  
»Ich hab meine Gründe!«, bellte Harry und hatte es geschafft sich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition zu bringen. Er wollte ja ruhig bleiben, aber die Schranke zwischen denken und sprechen löste sich immer mehr auf.  
  
  
»Wahrscheinlich idiotische!«, zischte Hermine. Sie konnte nicht nachdenken, wenn er dazwischen quatschte. Sie rieb sich hektisch am Ohrläppchen.   
  
»Entschuldige, dass ich nicht so ein perfektes Leben habe wie du!«   
  
Das war’s mit seiner Selbstkontrolle.  
  
  
»Was willst du damit sagen?« Hermine fixierte ihn.  
  
»Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, ich zu sein.«, knurrte Harry sie an.  
  
»Ja, hab ich auch nicht. Seit Sirius’ Tod erzählst du uns ja auch nichts mehr. Und Gedankenlesen und Wahrsagen ist, wie du weißt, nicht meine Stärke.« Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit mit Harry zu streiten, aber alles würde sie sich nicht von ihm bieten lassen.  
  
  
»Leute, wir müssen erstmal Harry hier wegschaffen, bevor Snape und Malfoy auftauchen.«, fuhr Ron beschwichtigend dazwischen.  
  
»Was?! Wieso, wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?«   
  
Harry blickte von Ron zu Hermine, die noch immer wutschnaubend vor ihm stand. Genau, woher wussten die beiden überhaupt, dass er hier war?  
  
»Die Slytherin-Ratte hat einen Aufstand vor dem Portraitloch geprobt und wollte McGonnagall sprechen. Als sie nicht da war, ist er abgedampft und hat gesagt, er würde Snape holen, weil du hier zugedröhnt rumhängen würdest. Und jetzt lasst uns abhauen.« Ron trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
»Dieser Wichser!«, spie Harry aus.   
  
»Das ist also deine Art zu helfen, Arschloch.«

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Draco entschied sich zu tun, was Severus gesagt hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr. Es war längst Speerstunde. Überraschender Weise war ihm das Weasley-Mädchen nicht mehr in die Quere gekommen, als er den langen Weg zu den Kerkern eingeschlagen hatte. Er war erleichtert, als er endlich den verlassen Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erreichte. Leise schritt er zu den Schlafsälen. Die Slytherins waren diszipliniert, was die Sperrstunde betraf. Severus duldete keinen Ungehorsam und seine Strafen waren schlimmer als Punkteabzug für das Haus.   
  
Ganz hinten im Gang war Dracos Zimmer. Ein Einzelzimmer. Er war der einzige Schüler, der eins hatte. Angeblich, weil ihm als Malfoy eine Sonderbehandlung zustand,  doch Draco wusste es besser. Snape hatte so dafür gesorgt, dass es niemand herausfinden konnte. Es verhinderte unangenehme Fragen. Eine davon wäre, warum Draco nachts manchmal so laut schrie, dass er morgens keine Stimme mehr hatte.   
  
Draco öffnete die Tür und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entfachte er das Licht an seinem Nachttisch. Er warf seine Robe achtlos über einen Stuhl, während er müde seine Krawatte auszog. Sein Blick glitt über die silber-grüne Bettdecke. Er erstarrte. Auf seinem Bett lag etwas.   
  
Ein Brief.  
  
Der Brief war nicht per Eulenpost gekommen. Ein Hauself musste ihn überbracht haben. Das Pergament war schwer und trug ein Siegel. Das Siegelwachs war rot und wirkte wie Blut im Schnee auf dem blütenweißen, feinen Pergament.   
  
Nein!  
  
Es war das Siegel der Malfoys. Draco schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sie nach dem Brief ausstreckte. Er identifizierte die nüchterne, schnörkellose Handschrift seines Vaters. Kalte Furcht durchströmte ihn.  
  
Er war so erschöpft. Den Repperi zu brauen, hatte ihn alle Kraft gekostet.   
  
»Aber ich kann ihn nicht ignorieren.«   
  
Er musste die Nachricht lesen. Noch heute. Sein Vater duldete keinen Ungehorsam und er würde es wissen. Es war einer dieser Briefe. Nur das beste Pergament. Das beste Siegelwachs. Und Magie. Schwarze Magie. Draco fühlte es, fühlte das Dunkle Mal brennen.  
  
Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rollte langsam den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch, bis er das Dunkle Mal frei gelegt hatte. Sein Sklavenzeichen. Angewidert brach er das Siegel, faltete das Pergament mit bebenden Fingern auseinander und strich es vorsichtig auf seinem Nachttisch glatt.   
  
Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die wenigen Zeilen, die ihm darauf in der Handschrift seines Vaters entgegen starrten, zu lesen, sondern presste seine rechte Hand flach auf das Schriftstück. Er schloss die Augen. Gleich würde es losgehen. Ein heftiger Schmerz schoss wie erwartet durch seine Handfläche in seinen Arm und sein Körper begann zu brennen. Draco musste einen Schrei unterdrücken. Es tat weh. Er öffnete die Augen und sah wie das Dunkle Mal zum Leben erwachte. Der Totenkopf, die Schlange. Die Linien begannen sich in seiner Haut zu bewegen und dann erschien anstelle des Dunklen Mals ein Buchstabe nach dem anderen, als würde jemand mit einer brennenden Feder auf Dracos Arm ins Fleisch schreiben.   
  
Draco schwitzte. Der Schmerz war kaum auszuhalten und er hatte fast das Gefühl, als würde er ohnmächtig werden. Aber er zwang sich bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Heftig atmend las er die Worte, die auf seinem Arm in der Handschrift seines Vaters aufgetaucht waren.   
  
Die Nachricht war eindeutig:  
  
»Ich habe deinen Brief erhalten und bin zutiefst angewidert. Dein Versagen, das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren, ist genauso erbärmlich, wie deine Anschläge auf das Leben von Dumbledore. Die fadenscheinigen, stümperhaften Versuche Albus Dumbledore zu ermorden, verdienen nichts als Verachtung.   
  
Du bist es nicht Wert, mein Sohn zu sein. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du den Namen Malfoy und unsere Familie weiter beschmutzt und  entehrst. Sollte Dumbledore am Ende des Schuljahres noch leben und du bist nicht wenigstens bei dem Versuch ihn zu töten umgekommen, wirst du dir wünschen, deine Schlampe von Mutter hätte dich niemals geboren!   
  
Ich werde dich selbst als Verräter anklagen. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird dich der Dunkle Lord eigenhändig bestrafen. Ich verspreche dir, deine Strafe wird der langsame, schmerzhafte Tod eines Abtrünnigen sein. Ein Beispiel dafür, dass man den Dunklen Lord nicht enttäuscht.«  
  
Dracos Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Er presste die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sie ein knirschendes, ächzendes Geräusch in seinem Schädel machten und sein ganzer Körper bebte. Kalter Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken hinunter. Er las die Zeilen immer wieder, bis er sie auch vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sehen konnte. Er löste seine Hand von dem Pergament und die Nachricht auf seinem linken Unterarm verwandelte sich wieder in das Dunkle Mal. Diesmal begrüßte Draco den Schmerz, der während der Veränderung heiß durch seine Glieder fuhr. Er rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Warum auch, es war niemand hier. Niemand, der ihn sehen konnte, niemand, den es kümmerte. Er war allein, wie immer.  
  
Das Schluchzen verebbte und Draco starrte an die Decke. Was hatte er sich gedacht? Dass er einfach so damit durch kommen würde? Das ein »tut mir leid, hab es einfach nicht hingekriegt« reichen würde? In der Tat hatte er sich bemüht, Albus Dumbledore nicht zu schaden. Er hatte ein paar dämliche Versuche unternommen, die den Todessern und Voldemort zeigen sollten, dass er es ernsthaft versucht hatte. Es war naiv gewesen, zu glauben, er könnte den Dunklen Lord täuschen. Sein Plan war nicht aufgegangen.  
  
Aber eins war sicher: Das, was sein Vater geschrieben hatte, waren keine leeren Drohungen, so gut kannte Draco ihn. Sein Vater war ein Monster. Voldemort rühmte sich immer damit, dass er die Talente seiner Untergebenen zunutzen wusste. Lucius Malfoy schätze er, weil er der beste Folterknecht weit und breit war. Sein Vater liebte Messer, Eisen und Feuer. Er liebte es, den Körper seiner Opfer zu zerstören und sich an ihrer Qual zu weiden. Seinen Zauberstab brauchte er dabei nur, um einen frühzeitigen Tod zu verhindern. Draco hatte es so oft gesehen. Monate lang hatte sein Vater eine Muggelfrau im Kerker am Leben gehalten und ihr dabei jeden Tag unsagbaren Schmerz zugefügt. Bei den Erinnerungen wurde Draco übel. Erinnerungen so lebendig, als wäre es gestern gewesen: Sein Vater bis zu den Ellbogen in Eingeweiden. Das Haar rot von Blut. Der Gestank von Eisen und verbranntem Fleisch. Draco hasste die Erinnerung an den Keller von Malfoy Manor, an die Schreie der Opfer seines Vaters, an die Stunden, die er dort unten damit verbringen musste, seinem Vater bei seinem »Vergnügen« zu zusehen und zu assistieren.  
  
Gedanken jagten durch Dracos Kopf und vermischten sich mit seinen Erinnerungen. Tränen strömten heiß über seine Wangen, ohne dass er es selbst wahrnahm.  
  
Wie oft hatte Draco schon darüber nachgedacht wegzulaufen. Seit jener einen Nacht im Manor, in der ihm Snape sein wahres Gesicht offenbart hatte. Ihm offenbart hatte, dass dessen Loyalität ganz dem Dunklen Lord und den Todessern gehörte und dass im Vergleich dazu die Liebe und das Vertrauen eines Kindes nichts zählte. Seit dem hatte Draco oft daran gedacht. Es sogar schon geplant, zu verschwinden, aber... es war anders gekommen. Draco wollte nicht daran denken. Es tat einfach zu weh, sich zu erinnern. Alles, hätte anders sein können. Und dann war es zu spät gewesen. Jetzt war es unmöglich. Durch das Mal würde ihn Voldemort überall finden. Selbst wenn er den Arm abtrennen würde, es war in seinem Blut. Er würde ihn aufspüren. Das Mal war nur das Symbol für den Treuschwur, den er dem Dunklen Lord hatte leisten müssen, der ihn zu dessen Sklaven, zu dessen Eigentum machte. Solange Voldemort lebte, war er an ihn gebunden. Weglaufen war nicht möglich. Es gab kein Entkommen. Niemand, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore selbst, würde ihn beschützen können, nicht seit er den Eid geschworen und das Dunkle Mal in die Haut gebrannt bekommen hatte.   
  
Draco hatte keine Wahl. Wenn er nicht tat, was sie wollten, würde er langsam und qualvoll sterben, das war unvermeidbar.   
  
Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Entweder Dumbledore oder …  
  
Dracos Magen fühlte sich wie ein felsiger Brocken in seiner Körpermitte an, während er von seinen Gedanken getrieben wurde, wie ein Blatt im Wind.   
  
Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Er sah den alten Zauberer mit den durchdringenden blauen Augen vor sich. Der einzige, den Voldemort ansatzweise fürchtete. Der Mann, der wie ein Schutzschild zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Jungen-Der-Lebt stand. Heute hatte Draco selbst gespürt, wie mächtig Harry Potter war. Zusammen mit Dumbledore würde es ihm vielleicht irgendwann gelingen Voldemort zu besiegen. Doch wenn Dumbledore fiel, dann würde nichts mehr zwischen Potter und Voldemort stehen. Er würde Harry bekommen. Früher oder später. Es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und dann würde Voldemort Harry Potter vernichten.   
  
Draco wälzte sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her. Er sah die grünen Augen von Potter, fühlte sie beinahe auf sich. Seine wunderschönen grünen Augen. Draco rief sich alle Einzelheiten des Gryffindors, die er schon so lange studiert hatte, ins Gedächtnis. Seine schwarzen Wuschelhaare, die sich niemals bändigen ließen, als würde der Wind selbst darin wohnen. Sein breites warmes Lächeln, das er seinen Freunden schenkte und direkt aus seinem Herzen zu kommen schien. Und wieder die beiden Smaragde, die so intensiv strahlten, dass Draco manchmal das Gefühl hatte, sie würden ihn komplett versengen.  
  
Vor Dracos innerem Auge rasten die Erinnerung an den Jungen-Der-Lebt vorbei. Immer schneller. Von ihrem ersten Treffen bis schließlich zu Potters Worten beim Raum der Wünsche:   
  
»Was glaubst du, Draco Malfoy, wie mir ein Todesser wie du helfen könnte?«  
  
Dracos Gedanken kreisten, wirbelten und da war sie die Lösung. Direkt vor ihm. Es war so einfach. Und Draco wusste auf einmal genau, was er zutun hatte.   
  
Er weinte nicht mehr und alle Emotionen fielen von ihm ab. Es war eine Art Frieden. Etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Die Angst war fort und alles, was blieb, war eine gewisse Klarheit, Nüchternheit. Die Gewissheit, dass erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, das Richtige zu tun. Es war nicht slytherin, es war nicht mal mutig. Es war, um genau zu sein, dumm, aber es war das einzige, was er tun konnte. Die einzige Freiheit, die ihm noch geblieben war.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Harry saß im dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Mondlicht schien fahl durch das Fenster. Seine Augen hatten sich an die spärliche Beleuchtung gewöhnt und er starrte einfach ins Nichts. Die Wanduhr schlug zwei. Er war weder müde noch ging es ihm sonderlich schlecht. Die Droge war noch immer in seinem Körper, aber die schlimmsten Reaktionen waren abgeklungen. Doch sein körperlicher Zustand war in diesem Moment seine geringste Sorge.  
  
»Ich bin ein Idiot!«  
  
Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Mit dieser Scheißaktion hatte er alles zerstört. Er bewegte vorsichtig seinen schmerzenden Kiefer. Harry ließ die Szenen wieder und wieder Revue passieren und mit jedem Mal fühlte er sich schlechter.   
  
»Was hab ich nur getan?«  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten ihn ohne weitere Zwischenfälle in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft, wo Neville und Ginny bereits gewartet hatten. Und dann war es passiert: Er hatte angefangen zu reden.  
  
Hermines Gesichtsausdruck hatte den Ausschlag gegeben und ihre dämliche Anschuldigung, er würde ihnen nichts mehr erzählen. Irgendwie waren sie wieder darauf zurückgekommen und dann war es ihm einfach rausgerutscht:  
  
»Tut mir leid, aber ich dachte, ich störe euch beide dabei, aufeinander rumzuhacken, wenn ich euch mit meinen Problemen belästige. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du selbst erstmal anfangen würdest, wieder etwas zu erzählen, bevor du andere damit nervst, Hermine. Sag Ron doch mal, was du von seiner Beziehung mit Lavender gehalten hast.«, hatte er sie herausgefordert.  
  
Hermine hatte das Gesicht verzogen und er hatte Rons Handgriff fest an seinem Oberarm gespürt. Wenn er jetzt nachgesehen hätte, hätte er dort wahrscheinlich einen Blauenfleck entdeckt. Dann hatte er sich zu seinem besten Freund umgedreht und weiter gesprochen:  
  
»Wusstest du eigentlich, Ron, dass Hermine echt sauer auf dich war, weil du lieber mit Lavender gevögelt hast als mit ihr?«  
  
Neville hatte erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und Hermine war rot angelaufen. Er hatte nicht unterscheiden können, ob sie vor Verlegenheit oder Wut die Farbe gewechselt hatte. Rückblickend tippte er jedoch  mehr auf Wut. Ron hatte jedenfalls ausgesehen wie ein Fisch, der an Land nach Luft schnappte. Harry hatte daraufhin einen Lachkrampf bekommen, wodurch sich die Situation nicht gerade entspannt hatte. Der Griff um seinen Arm war dann schraubzwingenartig geworden, was ihn allerdings auch nicht davon abgehalten hatte, sich immer weiter in die Scheiße zu reiten.  
  
»Mal ehrlich Ron, sie steht seit Jahren auf dich, sogar das mit Krum war nur, um dich eifersüchtig zu machen.«  
  
Irgendwie war eine Sicherung bei ihm durchgebrannt und es war einfach aus ihm herausgesprudelt:  
  
»Hermine, du hättest ihm das längst mal sagen müssen. Ich meine, es ist Ron. Er ist so ziemlich der begriffsstutzigste, dämlichste Typ, den wir kennen! Auf die normale Tour rafft er es einfach nicht.«  
  
Seine Freunde hatten ihn schockiert angeglotzt, während er immer weiter gesprochen hatte.   
  
Harry stöhnt bei der Erinnerung an seine nächsten Worte unwillkürlich auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das machte das Ganze aber auch nicht ungeschehen.  
  
»Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, weshalb das mit euch nichts wird. Ich hab ziemlich viel darüber nachgedacht. Erst hab ich ja geglaubt, es wären die Zähne, weißt du Hermine, deine Zähne, sie sind ein bisschen, naja, aber dann hab ich diesen Artikel gelesen, dass manche Männer vor klugen Frauen Angst haben. Und ich meine, Hermine, du bist schon verdammt schlau und unser Ronnie hier, hey, außer Lavender ist jede Frau hier, cleverer als er. Ihr müsst den Tatsachen einfach mal ins Auge sehen, aber stattdessen, giftet ihr euch an. Also entweder ihr besorgt’s euch endlich mal ordentlich oder lasst es und seid wieder normale Freunde! Es nervt unglaublich euer Eiertanz inklusive das Gezanke.«  
  
Man hätte in diesem Moment eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen. Alle wussten es. Bisher war nur keiner auf die Idee gekommen, es laut auszusprechen. Aus gutem Grund, wie Harry hatte merken müssen.   
  
Hermine war in dem allgemeinen Schweigen vor ihn getreten und hatte ihn angezischt:  
  
»Harry Potter, setz’ deine Brille ab!«  
  
»Häh?«   
  
Es war ihm nicht gedämmert, was sie vorgehabt hatte.  
  
»SETZ’ DIE BESCHISSENE BRILLE AB!«   
  
Ihre Haare hatten wild abgestanden und er hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen, außer vielleicht damals, als sie Malfoy eine gescheuert hatte. Vielleicht hätte ihm da aufgehen müssen, was passieren würde, aber er hatte es nicht besser verdient gehabt.  
  
»Wieso..?«, hatte er noch irritiert gefragt. Woraufhin sie ihn nur mit einem lauten  
  
»ABSETZEN!« angeschrieen hatte.  
  
Noch bevor er die Brille hatte irgendwo ablegen können, war Hermines flache Hand auf seine Wange zu geschossen und er hatte kurzfristig das Gefühl gehabt, ein Thestral hätte ihm gegen den Kopf getreten. Während er seinen Kiefer abgetastet hatte, hatte Ron seine Sprache wieder gefunden und ihn auch noch in Schutz genommen:  
  
»Hermine, er ist  nicht er selbst, das ist nur diese Scheiße, die er genommen hat. Vielleicht sollte Ginny sich lieber alleine um ihn kümmern.«  
  
Ron war ein echter Freund oder hatte einer seiner Lieblingstaktiken angewendet: wenn es unangenehm ist, irgnorier’ es einfach. Doch Harry hatte immer weiter gemacht. Ziemlich undeutlich, aber immer noch klar genug, dass alle Anwesenden es hatten hören können, hatte er dann mit einer rot glühenden Wange genuschelt:  
  
»Uh, Ron, lieber nicht. Wenn ihr mich mit ihr allein lasst, fängt sie wieder an, mir an den Brustwarzen rum zu machen. Blasen kann sie ja wirklich gut, aber das mit den Brustwarzen…«  
  
Die Gesichter seiner Freunde hatten Bände gesprochen: Blankes Entsetzten. Nachträglich hätte er sich dafür selbst (quasi noch mal) ohrfeigen können, aber es war einfach aus ihm heraus geblubbert, als hätte er Veritaserum in Kombination mit einen Plappertrank genommen gehabt.  
  
»Ich meine, wie kommen die Mädels darauf, dass dieses Gelecke und Gesauge an den Brustwarzen irgendeinem Kerl gefallen könnte? Es ist einfach nur widerlich. Der Abturner schlecht hin, oder Neville?«   
  
Nevilles Augen waren weit aus dem Höhlen getreten, während sein Hautton erst weiß und dann rot wurde. Im Nachhinein musste Harry zugeben, war Nevilles Gesichtsaudruck noch immer zum Schießen komisch, auch wenn ihm gerade alles andere als zum Lachen zu mute war. Er hatte es damit jedenfalls geschafft, dass keiner der Anwesenden noch eine normale Gesichtsfarbe gehabt hatte. Er mit Hermines Handabdruck auf der Wange eingeschlossen. Eine Leistung, die, wenn man die Umstände außer Acht ließe, durch aus als bemerkenswert zu bezeichnen gewesen wäre.   
  
»Harry du bist ein blödes Arschloch!«, hatte Ron ihn angefaucht, als der Ginnys entsetztes und beschämtes Gesicht gesehen hatte. In diesem Moment war Hermine explodiert. Anders hatte man es nicht nennen können. Sie hatte irgendwie ihre gesamte Wut, die eigentlich ihm gegolten hatte, auf Ron konzentriert.  
  
»Ein blödes Arschloch, Ron? Nur ein blödes Arschloch?« Hermines Stimme hatte beinahe wieder dieselbe Lautstärke erreicht gehabt wie vor der Ohrfeige. »Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen? Ginny ist deine Schwester, die diesen Kerl«, dabei hatte sie auf ihn gezeigt, »abgöttisch liebt und er benimmt sich wie ein mieser, kleiner, erbärmlicher Macho-Wichser und dir fällt dazu nichts Besseres ein als blödes Arschloch? Willst du ihn etwa dafür auch noch in Schutz nehmen?«   
  
Hermine hatte seinen besten Freund mit ihrem Blick fixiert, wie eine Schlange ihre Beute bei der Jagd. Ron hatte völlig hilflos ausgesehen und wieder unfreiwillig den Fisch auf dem Trockenen gemimt. Dass er an Rons Situation schuld gewesen war, war ihm in diesem Moment allerdings alles andere als bewusst gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er sich aufgeplustert und die beiden auch noch angemault.   
  
»Hey, Leute, was ist denn los? Ihr nörgelt dauernd rum, dass ich nicht mit euch, meinen Freunden, spreche und dann rede ich und es passt euch auch wieder nicht!«  
  
»Sei lieber still Harry, solange du noch Freunde hast!«, hatte ihm Neville daraufhin halblaut zu geraunt.  
  
»Nein, Neville, soll er ruhig reden. Wenigstens sagt er mal, was er denkt und schweigt sich nicht dauernd aus. So ehrlich war er ja seit `ner Ewigkeit nicht mehr, unser Super-Held.«, hatte Hermine wutentbrannt gesagt und sich noch immer ihre rechte Hand gerieben.  
  
Ginny war mit den Worten, dass sie genug gehört hätte, in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden und Hermine war ihr dann hinterher gegangen, wahrscheinlich um sie zu trösten.   
  
Dann hatte er angefangen, darüber zu philosophieren, dass Malfoys Augen die Farbe wechseln konnten. Und ob Neville oder Ron das auch schon aufgefallen war.  
  
Letztendlich hatte Neville Ron mit in den Schlafsaal gezogen und sie hatten ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgelassen, damit er wieder zu Verstand kam. Das hatten sie jedenfalls gesagt und Harry war Neville noch nie dankbarer gewesen. Wer weiß, was er als nächstes von sich gegeben hätte.  
  
Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis er soweit klar geworden war, dass ihm überhaupt bewusst geworden war, was er da angerichtet hatte. Schlafen konnte er in diesem Zustand sowieso nicht und jetzt saß er nur da und grübelte, wie er das, was er angerichtet hatte, je wieder einrenken können würde.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Es war bereits halb Vier und noch immer saß Harry ratlos im Gemeinschaftsraum. Plötzlich riss ihn ein lautes »PLOPP« aus seinen Gedanken. Jemand oder etwas war in den Saal appariert. Harry zückte vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab.  
  
»Harry Potter, Sir?«, hörte er eine piepsige Stimme. Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit und machte die kleine Silhouette eines Hauselfen in der Mitte des Raumes aus.   
  
Die riesigen Augen des Hauselfen reflektierten das Mondlicht wie die Katzenaugen an Dudleys Rennrad. Die kleine Gestalt tapste in seine Richtung. Die knochigen Schultern bis zu den großen ledrigen Ohren hochgezogen, den fast kahlen Kopf demütig gebeugt. Seit Kreachers Verrat an Sirius hatte Harrys Vertrauen zu Hauselfen stark gelitten. Er würde vorsichtig sein.  
  
»Was willst du von mir?«, fragte Harry kalt und blickte sich wachsam um. Seine Sinne waren geschärft und er war hellwach. Soviel war von der Droge noch immer in seinem Blutkreislauf. Letztendlich hatte Whistler doch Recht behalten. Er hatte sich noch nie so da gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Angespannt, wach und zu allem fähig, was sich ihm auch für eine Herausforderung stellen würde.  
  
»Naany hat einen Brief für Harry Potter«, sagte die Hauselfin unsicher. »Naany dürfte Harry Potter den Brief noch gar nicht geben, aber Dobby hat Naany gesagt, dass sie es tun muss, damit Harry Potter keinen Ärger bekommt.«  
  
Die Worte der Hauselfin alarmierten Harry. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er entfachte mit einem Lumos ein Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und sah die Hauselfin prüfend an. Als würde sie das Licht blenden, schossen ihre dünnen Ärmchen schützend vor ihre Augen. In einer Hand hielt sie tatsächlich einen Brief. Allerdings war der Umschlag nicht beschriftet.  
  
»Ein Brief für mich?«  
  
»Er hat Naany befohlen, den Brief erst zu überbringen, wenn sie ihn finden, wenn es vorbei ist. Aber Dobby hat gesagt, dass Naany nicht so lange warten darf. Das Naanys Treue Hogwarts gilt und das Naany deshalb zu Harry Potter gehen muss.«  
  
»Wovon sprichst du? Und wer ist er?«  
  
»Der blonde Junge, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby hat gesagt, er kennt den Jungen von früher und dass der nie Gutes im Schilde führt und dass Naany ihm nicht gehorchen darf, sondern Harry Potter den Brief sofort geben muss.«  
  
Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Dobby war früher der Hauself der Familie Malfoy gewesen, sollte das heißen, der blonde Junge von dem Naany sprach war Draco Malfoy?   
  
Er streckte seine Finger nach dem Brief aus, den die Hauselfin scheu aber bereitwillig in seine Hand fallen ließ.  
  
Sobald der zuvor unbeschriebene Umschlag mit Harrys Haut in Kontakt kam, erschienen Linien auf dem Pergament.   
  
»An Harry Potter«  
  
Er kannte die Schrift. Filigran und verschnörkelt. Es war tatsächlich Malfoys Handschrift. Was hatte das zu bedeuten und warum waren die Linien erst aufgetaucht, als er den Brief berührt hatte?  
  
»Warum ist die Schrift erst aufgetaucht, als ich den Umschlag angefasst habe?«, fragte er verwundert.   
  
»Es ist ein magischer Brief, Harry Potter, Sir. Naany kann spüren, wenn ein Gegenstand magisch ist. Nur Harry Potter kann diesen Brief lesen.«  
  
Harry wog das Pergament in seinen Händen ab. Was sollte das alles?  
  
»Naany, sag mir genau, was passiert ist!«, forderte er. Bevor er einen magischen Brief von Draco Malfoy öffnen würde, wollte er mehr Informationen. Vielleicht war der Brief ja verhext?  
  
»Der Junge hat Naany aus der Küche geholt und ihr befohlen Harry Potter, diesen Brief zu geben, wenn alles vorbei ist und…«  
  
»Wenn was vorbei ist?«, fiel er ihr ins Wort.  
  
»Das hat er nicht gesagt, Harry Potter, Sir! Er sagte nur, Naany wüsste, wenn es soweit ist und dann ist er verschwunden. Dobby hat alles gesehen und Naany überredet, den Brief Harry Potter zu bringen.«  
  
»Was heißt verschwunden? Wohin ist er gegangen?«  
  
»Das weiß Naany nicht, er hat sich verborgen, unauffindbar gemacht. Naany kann nicht fühlen, wo er ist. So mächtig ist der Zauber.«  
  
Harry wurde immer unruhiger. Was zum Teufel sollte das? Was hatte Malfoy vor? Unsicher betrachtete er den Brief in seiner Hand. Hatte es mit Voldemort zu tun? Ein Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts? Aber warum sollte Malfoy ausgerechnet ihm eine Nachricht schicken? Was hatte Draco Malfoy ausgerechnet ihm zu sagen?  
  
Er riss den Umschlag auf und nahm einen Bogen Pergament heraus. Wieder erschien Malfoys Handschrift, als sie mit seiner Haut in Kontakt kam.  
  
Harry überflog die Zeilen. Sein Atem stockte. Seine Gedanken kreisten wild und chaotisch in seinem Kopf. Er griff nach der Hauselfin, die unter seinen Händen zusammenzuckte.  
  
»Wann hat er dir den Brief gegeben, Naany?« Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
  
»Naany hatte Angst. Dobby musste Naany erst überreden, deshalb hat Naany den Brief nicht sofort gebracht.«   
  
Sie senkte ihre Lider über die großen vorstehenden Augen.  
  
»Wann, Naany? Ich muss es wissen!«   
  
Harry schüttelte den kleinen Körper vor lauter Aufregung.  
  
»Vor einer Stunde, Harry Potter, Sir«, hörte er die ängstliche piepsige Stimme leise. »Darf Naany jetzt gehen, Harry Potter, Sir?«  
  
Harry nickte, während er seinen Blick nicht von dem Pergament lösen konnte, und mit einem »PLOPP« war er allein mit dem Brief von Draco Malfoy und der Frage, was er nun tun sollte.


	10. Venomous poison

Harrys Gedanken waren wie aufgewirbeltes Wasser. Alles war unruhig, aufgewühlt, so dass man nichts erkennen konnte. Er las die Zeilen immer wieder, starrte sie ungläubig an, als würde sich ihm ihr Sinn dadurch besser erschließen. Was sollte das? Dann - endlich - wurden aus Buchstaben Silben, aus Silben Wörter, aus Wörtern Sätze und aus Sätzen eine Botschaft, die Harry in seinem Kopf hörte, als würde Malfoys Stimme direkt zu ihm sprechen:  
  
»Tja, Potter,  
  
warum ich dir schreibe? Komische Sache, aber außer dir hab’ ich niemandem was zu sagen. Ist so, ob du es glaubst oder nicht.  
  
Immerhin hast du, wenn du das liest, ein Problem weniger. Ist wohl die einzige Möglichkeit wie ein Todesser wie ich dir helfen kann. Danke übrigens für den Tipp. Nach deinen beiden miserablen Versuchen mich zu erledigen, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich es selbst in die Hand nehmen  muss. Hätte ich schon früher tun sollen, dann wäre ’ne Menge Scheiße gar nicht erst passiert.  
  
Es tut mir jedenfalls leid, dass ich so ein Arschloch war. Es ändert zwar nichts, aber du sollst es wissen: Es tut mir alles sehr leid.  
  
Vielleicht verzeihst du mir, vielleicht wären du und ich in einem anderen Leben…ach, vergiss es einfach. Das ist jetzt auch egal.  
  
Pass auf dich auf.«  
  
Harry riss das Fenster auf, weil er glaubte, nicht genug Luft zubekommen, und atmete in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
  
»Was hat dieses dumme Arschloch, jetzt schon wieder vor? Erst taucht er in meinen Träumen auf, in meinen Gedanken, scheint mich überall hin auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen und jetzt DAS!?«  
  
Harry spürte, wie sich die kleinen Rädchen in seinem Verstand heftig drehten und arbeiteten.  
  
»Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein«, fragte sich Harry fassungslos. »Malfoy wird sich doch nicht wirklich…Er wird doch nicht...« Harry konnte es noch nicht einmal denken. Doch dann hörte er seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf:  
  
»Was glaubst du, Draco Malfoy, wie mir ein Todesser wie du helfen könnte?«  
  
»Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann tu mir den Gefallen und verschwinde aus meinem Leben. Geh sterben, bring dich um, schlitz dir die Pulsadern auf, stürz dich von der Eulerei. Es ist mir völlig egal. Sorg nur dafür, dass ich deine beschissene Fresse nicht mehr sehen muss.«  
  
Ein roter Schleier legte sich über Harrys Verstand und konzentrierte Wut explodierte in kleinen Sternen vor seinen Augen. Am liebsten hätte er laut gebrüllt. Der Zorn suchte ein Ventil. Der Hass ein Objekt für seine zerstörerische Kraft. Harrys geballte Faust traf hart auf das Gemäuer, als er gegen die Wand schlug. Er war wie betäubt.  
  
»Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius und jetzt auch noch Malfoy?  
  
Einer mehr oder weniger macht jetzt auch nichts mehr aus, oder was? Ich hab es so satt!«  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment stellte sich Harry vor, wie er den Brief einfach aus dem Fenster warf, sich im Schlafsaal in sein Bett legte, die Augen schloss und einfach so tat, als hätte er diesen Brief nie erhalten. Währenddessen bearbeiten seine Fäuste den Stein wie Trommelschlägel.  
  
»Draco Malfoy, ich hasse dich!«  
  
Ohne den Schmerz in seinen Händen zu spüren, stopfte Harry den Brief in seine Tasche und rannte die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Er riss die Schublade an seinem Nachttisch auf und wühlte darin, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum flüsterte er die magischen Worte und klappte die Karte der Herumtreiber auf. Fieberhaft suchte er das Pergament ab.  
  
»Wo bist du?«  
  
Aber der Name, »Draco Malfoy«, tauchte nicht auf. So sehr er ihn auch finden wollte.  
  
»WO BIST DU? «, schrie er innerlich.  
  
Harry trat so fest er konnte gegen den Tisch, auf dem er die Karte ausgebreitet hatte. Den Schmerz in seinem Fuß spürte er gar nicht.  
  
»Wo bist du, Draco Malfoy?«  
  
Er suchte jeden Winkel der Karte mit seinen Augen ab, wieder und wieder. Harry konnte ihn nicht finden.  
  
»Ob er noch auf Hogwarts ist? Was hat die Hauselfin gesagt? Er hat sich unauffindbar gemacht, verborgen! Dann kann ihn die Karte nicht zeigen. Selbst wenn er noch hier ist. Wenn er noch… «  
  
Harry raste vor dem kalten Kamin auf und ab.  
  
»Wo immer er auch ist, ich muss ihn finden!«  
  
Aber wie? Wie bei Merlins Eiern sollte er jemanden finden, der sich unauffindbar gemacht hat? Das war unmöglich. Niemand konnte ihn aufspüren, wenn Malfoy sich mit einem Zauber verborgen hatte. Nicht mal Dumbledore wäre dazu in der Lage. Ob er zum Schulleiter gehen sollte? Harry verwarf den Gedanken, er musste erst herausfinden, was los war. Er musste alleine eine Lösung finden. Schnell. Alles andere würde zu viel Zeit kosten.  
  
»Was ist, wenn Malfoy schon…«  
  
Dann würde ihn die Karte auch nicht mehr zeigen.  
  
»Wenn er schon…Wenn ich schon nichts mehr tun kann?«  
  
Er wurde übel.  
  
»NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Das ist nicht wahr!  
  
Malfoy, ich werde dich finden!«  
  
Harry holte wieder zu einem Tritt gegen den Tisch aus.  
  
»Wo immer du auch bist, ich werde dich finden!«  
  
Harry hielt inne. Ein filigranes Netz aus silbrigen Fäden, das seine eigene magische Energie hielt, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
  
»Natürlich! NATÜRLICH!!!«  
  
Mit einem Griff in seine Robe hielt Harry das kleine Glasfläschchen mit dem Repperi in seiner Hand. Vorsichtig zog er den Korken heraus und ohne zu zögern, nahm er einen Schluck von dem silbriggrünen Inhalt.  
  
Harry dachte an Slughorns Worte. Vielleicht war es wirklich ein Trank, um ein Leben zu retten. Wenn auch nicht seines.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Nichts geschah. Harry fühlte gar nichts. Die Minuten vergingen. Er stand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und wartete, dass etwas passierte. War es schon zu spät? War Draco Malfoy vielleicht … tot?  
  
»Das kann nicht sein!«  
  
Harry weigerte sich, es zu glauben. Der Zeiger der Wanduhr kreiste wieder und wieder über das Ziffernblatt, ohne dass der Repperi irgendeine Wirkung zeigte.  
  
»Ich werde dich finden, Draco Malfoy!«, wisperte Harry. Er wiederholte die Worte wie eine Beschwörungsformel. »Komm schon! Lass dich finden, Mann!«  
  
Harry schloss die Augen. Er lauschte, er fühlte, er streckte all seine Sinne aus. Er roch das schwere Holz der Möbel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fühlte den Luftzug einer kalten Brise, die durchs Fenster zog, was ihm eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Er schmeckte den Frühling darin. Die ersten Vögel begrüßten zwitschernd die bald aufziehende Morgendämmerung. Er ruhte in sich.  
  
Harry hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag, der das Blut durch seinen Kreislauf pumpte, ruhig und kräftig.  
  
Zwusch. Zwusch. Zwusch.  
  
Wie die Meeresbrandung, die rhythmisch gegen einen Felsen schlägt.  
  
Zwusch. Zwusch. Zwusch.  
  
Zwusch. Tock. Zwusch. Zwusch.  
  
Harry glaubte etwas gehört zu haben.  
  
Zwusch. Tock. Tock.  
  
Am Rande seiner Sinne spürte er etwas. Er konnte fast danach greifen. Ein Ziehen. Ein Drängen. Ein Geräusch. Ein Klopfen. Es wurde deutlicher, stärker.  
  
Tock. Tock. Tock.  
  
Schneller als sein eigener Herzschlag und doch ein Herzschlag.  
  
Ein Herzschlag!  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf und zog zischend die Luft ein.  
  
Aus seinem Brustkorb rankte sich ein silbrig-grüner Lichtstrahl. Er leuchtete wie eine Kette aus Glühwürmchen und war nicht dicker als ein Strick. Das Licht strömte aus seinem Körper und Harry verstand.  
  
Er folgte dem Licht. Harry rannte. Hinaus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Treppen hinunter – er rannte -  durch ein Labyrinth aus Korridoren und Gängen – atemlos - Treppen hinauf – schneller - weiter und weiter. Immer dem Lichtstrahl folgend und dem leisen »Tock« am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. Die Dunkelheit war nur von der glühenden Kette, die sich zwischen ihm und Malfoy gebildet hatte, erhellt. Portraits und Wandschmuck, Rüstungen und Fresken flogen in den Schatten an dem Jungen-Der-Lebt vorbei. Harry schlitterte durch eine Kurve, verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er konnte sich gerade noch so mit der Hand abfangen, um nicht zu stürzen. Er schwitzte und schnaufte, aber sein Körper bewältigte die Anstrengung mühelos, wie eine Maschine. Er ließ ein Stockwerk nach dem anderen hinter sich. Er spürte, dass er Malfoy näher kam, aber das »Tock« wurde trotzdem schwächer.  
  
Im 3. Stock tauchte eine Tür vor ihm auf. Der Lichtstrahl ging direkt hindurch. Das Pokalzimmer. Harry kam näher. Die Tür war verschlossen. Sie war noch nie zuvor verschlossen gewesen. Harry legte nach Atem ringend die Hand auf die Klinge, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
HEIß!  
  
Er zuckte zurück. Die Haut auf seiner Handfläche warf Brandblasen.  
  
Die Tür war magisch verschlossen.  
  
»Malfoy, wenn du mich hören kannst, mach die Tür auf!«, rief Harry.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und noch immer atemlos griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
»Alohomora!«, befahl er energisch. Er wickelte sich den Zipfel seiner Robe um die Hand und drückte wieder die Klinke. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen.  
  
Das »Tock« in seinem Kopf wurde immer leiser und das Leuchten der Kette verlor an Intensität.  
  
Harry rannte ein Stück zurück, nahm Anlauf und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen das Holz. Mit derselben Wucht, die er aufgewendet hatte, wurde er von der Tür zurückgeschleudert.  
  
»Mach die Tür auf!«  
  
Harry bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen hatte er Mühe das leise »Tock« in seinem Kopf überhaupt noch auszumachen und der Lichtstrahl, der ihn mit Malfoy verband, war nur noch so dick wie ein Wollfaden. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Es war ihm gleichgültig, ob er das gesamte Schloss wecken würde, oder ob er die Grundfesten von Hogwarts zum Einsturz bringen könnte. Malfoy war hinter dieser Tür und er würde sie öffnen. JETZT. Harry baute sich vor der Tür auf den Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt.  
  
»DEFODIO!«, rief er.  
  
Harrys Energie traf auf das Holz und eine magische Versiegelung. Ein Lichtblitz, der immer heller wurde. Für einige Sekunden hielten die Bretter und die Barriere Harrys Zauber stand, doch dann gab die Tür ächzend nach, um letztendlich mit einem lauten Krachen zu zerbersten. Der Rückstoß riss Harry von den Füßen, sein Zauberstab war ihm dabei aus der Hand geflogen und lag irgendwo im Gang hinter ihm. Harry nahm sich nicht die Zeit ihn zu holen. Er konnte das »Tock« nicht mehr hören und das, was er von Malfoy noch spürte, war weniger als ein Hauch.  
  
Harry kämpfte sich auf die Beine und taumelte blind in den Raum. Die Explosion hatte ihn geblendet. Er stürmte vorwärts, obwohl er absolut nichts sehen konnte. Es war komplett dunkel. Das fahle Licht, das aus dem spärlich beleuchteten Gang und aus Harrys Brust in das Zimmer drang, reichte nicht aus, um irgendetwas zu erkennen. Er musste sich mitten im Trophäenraum befinden, nahm er an.  
  
Das Erste, was Harry dann wahrnahm, war ein leises Wispern. Er hielt inne.  
  
Eine Stimme!  
  
Vielleicht sollte er doch noch schnell zurückgehen und seinen Zauberstab holen, um Licht zu machen, überlegte Harry kurz, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder.  
  
»Malfoy, wo bist du?«, fragte er unsicher in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Keine Antwort. Doch dann vernahm er etwas. Diesmal laut und deutlich:  
  
»Den Jungen! Wir müssen den Jungen töten!«  
  
Dann noch eine Stimme:  
  
»Er wird sterben!«  
  
Eine weitere Stimme:  
  
»Er, unser Meister, will es so!«  
  
»Todesser?!«, schoss es durch Harrys Kopf. »Todesser, hier in Hogwarts?!«  
  
»NEIN!«, schrie Harry in die Dunkelheit. Er schrak vor seiner eigenen Stimme, die plötzlich so seltsam fremd klang, als würde er eine andere Sprache sprechen, zurück.  
  
Aber es wurden nur immer mehr Stimmen. Drei, vier, sechs, acht, zehn, dann hörte er auf zu zählen. Er war umzingelt. Blind. Seine Augen hatten sich immer noch nicht an das wenige Licht angepasst.  
  
Harry spürte wie Panik in ihm hochkam. Er taste in seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab, doch der lag noch immer draußen im Gang. Überall diese Stimmen und alle sprachen davon ihn zu töten.  
  
»Eine Falle! Ein Falle! Ich … Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein!  
  
Wie konnte ich nur darauf reinfallen?  
  
Malfoy, der sich bei mir entschuldigt, lächerlich!  
  
Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein? Nach allem, was ich im Ministerium erlebt habe.«  
  
Harry erwartete jeden Moment gepackt zu werden und schoss herum. Es waren so viele.  
  
»Wie sind die hier her gekommen? Wie hat Malfoy die hier herein bringen können? Warum war die Tür verschlossen, wenn sie mich hier her locken wollten? Wie hat Malfoy überhaupt wissen können, dass ich ihn suchen würde, dass ich den Repperi habe und ihn benutzen werde?«  
  
Es machte alles keinen Sinn. Tausend Fragen rasten durch Harrys Kopf. Er war wie gelähmt.  
  
Dann kam der Impuls: Weglaufen!  
  
Harry drehte sich um und rannte in Richtung Licht los. Jemand schien ihm ein Bein zu stellen und er stürzte. Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Über ein Brillenglas zog sich ein langer Riss. Doch Harry wollte nicht aufgeben. Er durfte nicht schon wieder in einer Falle sitzen, aus der ihn jemand befreien musste und dabei sterben würde. Er musste sie warnen. Musste Dumbledore warnen. Entschlossen robbte er dem Licht entgegen.  
  
Fast hatte er die Türschwelle erreicht. Dann bäumte sich etwas zischend vor Harry auf. Eine Silhouette. Ein Schatten. Der Gryffindor sah sich Aug in Aug mit einer Schlange.  
  
»Wir müssen den Jungen töten! Er hat uns gerufen! Er hat es befohlen!«, stieß sie aus.  
  
Harry verstand nicht. Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine.  
  
»Was wird hier gespielt!«  
  
Angst, Wut, Schmerz. Harrys Emotionen bündelten sich, die Droge in seinem Körper setzte all seine Energie frei und aus seinem Innersten bahnte sich Magie ungezügelt ihren Weg.  
  
Sie brach aus Harry heraus und die Lichter im Pokalzimmer flackerten mit einem Mal hell auf. Das Glas der Vitrinen und das Metall der Trophäen spiegelten die Lichtquellen wieder.  
  
Schlangen! Im Trophäenraum wimmelte es von Vipern. Harry stand da wie paralysiert. Sein Blick scannte den Raum. Es waren Schlangen, nur Schlangen. Keine Menschen. Die Stimmen. Es waren die Vipern gewesen. Sie sprachen noch immer davon, den Jungen, der sie gerufen hatte, zu töten. Und langsam begriff Harry.  
  
Er stürmte zurück in die Mitte des Raums und blickte sich hektisch um. Dann sah er ihn. Draco Malfoy lag flach in sich zusammengesackt auf dem Boden in einer der hinteren Ecken des Pokalzimmers. Das Gesicht zum Boden gerichtet. Harry stürzte mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu.  
  
Er sank neben Malfoy auf die Knie. Der Lichtstrahl aus seinem Brustkorb, der sie beide verband, war kaum dicker als ein Bindfaden.  
  
»Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich…?«  
  
Er zischte die Vipern herrisch an, die vor ihm über den Boden glitten und sich ihnen näherten:  
  
»Verschwindet! Haltet euch von uns fern. Haltet euch von ihm fern!«  
  
Diesmal war ihm bewusst, dass er Parsel sprach.  
  
Er streckte die Hände aus, aber wagte nicht den bewusstlosen Jungen vor sich zu berühren. Wagte es kaum, ihn anzusehen. Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
  
Obwohl ein Teil von ihm bereits wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde, versuchte er es:  
  
»Kannst du mich hören? Malfoy? Draco, hörst du mich?«  
  
Malfoy trug noch immer dieselben Sachen wie beim Brauen. Das weiße Hemd wies an etlichen Stellen Blutflecken auf.  
  
Schlangenbisse!  
  
So viele!  
  
Harry zitterte. Der Körper vor ihm rührte sich nicht.  
  
»Was hast du nur getan?«, wisperte Harry.  
  
Vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst, er könnte den Slytherin durch seine Berührung zerbrechen, drehte er ihn ganz auf den Rücken. Das blonde Haar verbarg sein Gesicht. Mit bebenden Fingern strich Harry behutsam die blonden Strähnen aus Malfoys Stirn. Die Haut des Slytherins fühlte sich kalt an. Viel zu kalt. Und er war bleich. Viel zu bleich.  
  
Harry musste Malfoys Puls nicht suchen. Zwischen ihnen schimmerte noch immer ein dünner leuchtender Faden des Repperi, der zeigte, dass Malfoy noch lebte. Doch die Verbindung wurde fühlbar schwächer. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
  
Harry blickte sich verzweifelt um. Müsste denn nicht schon längst jemand von der Explosion angelockt worden sein? Es hatte keinen Sinn nach Hilfe zu rufen, dass wusste Harry; hier würde ihn niemand hören. Sein Blick fiel auf Malfoys Zauberstab, der dem längst aus der Hand geglitten war. Harry erinnerte sich an die letzte Unterrichtsstunde bei Dumbledore.  
  
»Wenn wir im Orden jemandem schnell eine Nachricht überbringen wollen, dann benutzen wir unseren Patronus dafür. Das ist, wenn man wie du einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören kann, nicht schwer.«  
  
Harry ergriff den Zauberstab des Slytherins, atmete tief durch und bevor er den Zauberspruch flüsterte, schloss er die Augen. Eine schöne Erinnerung! Ich brauche eine schöne Erinnerung! Und es waren Draco Malfoys belustigt funkelnde Gewitter-Augen in seinem grinsenden Gesicht, die in Harrys Gedächtnis erschienen:  
  
»Expecto Patronum!«  
  
Es fühlte sich nicht seltsam an, als die ätherische Substanz aus der Spitze des fremden Zauberstabes waberte und die Gestalt eines Hirsches annahm, als wäre es ganz selbstverständlich, dass Harry Malfoys Zauberstab benutzte. Harry sah der nebeligen Gestalt in die Augen, formulierte seine Nachricht und schickte den Patronus los. Hilfe würde kommen. Sie würde kommen. Sie musste kommen. Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten.  
  
Harry ließ die Augen nicht von Malfoys Gesicht. Er achtete auf jede mögliche Reaktion. Der Slytherin fühlte sich so kalt an. Harry schlüpfte aus seiner Robe, zog Malfoy in seine Arme und breitete das Kleidungsstück über sie beide aus. Der Slytherin sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Ab und zu zuckten seine Gliedmaßen jedoch unkontrolliert.  
  
Malfoys Atmung war flach und unregelmäßig. Harry nahm nichts anderes wahr als den Jungen in seinen Armen. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Alles, was zählte, war der Augenblick. Plötzlich begannen die Lider des Blondschopfes zu flattern und er sog die Luft mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch ein. Der Lichtstrahl zwischen ihnen begann zu flackern. Harry spürte, dass es nicht die Wirkung des Repperis war, die nachließ.  
  
Malfoys Leib wurde von einem Krampf geschüttelt, er riss die blutunterlaufenen Augen auf, doch sein Blick war leer, die Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet. Der Faden flackerte noch einmal hell auf und begann dann, langsam zu verglühen.  
  
»Er stirbt!«  
  
Harry wurde von Panik ergriffen. Hektisch tastete er nach Dracos Puls.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war kein Heiler. Warum kam keine Hilfe?  
  
»Er stirbt!«  
  
Harry presste Malfoy, dessen Körper sich in seinen Armen aufbäumte, fest an sich. Seine Atmung pfiff und rasselte. Er kämpfte.  
  
Verzweiflung packte Harry und Angst. Malfoy würde hier sterben, in seinen Armen und er konnte nichts tun. Er war total nutzlos. Hilflos. Er würde einfach nur zuschauen können. Er würde wie immer nur zuschauen, ohne etwas zu tun. Der Held, der Retter der Zaubererwelt.  
  
»Es tut mir leid!«, wimmerte Harry, während er Draco festhielt. »Es tut mir so leid!«  
  
Harry sah nur noch verschwommen, auch wenn er nicht spürte, wie Tränen heiß in seinen Augen brannten, um dann seine Wangen hinab zu rinnen.  
  
Der Körper des Slytherins lag still. Vollkommen ruhig. Die Augen noch immer aufgerissen. Sie waren starr und leblos, blickten ins Nichts. Der Faden aus silbergrünem Licht war nicht viel mehr als ein Glimmen, das im Begriff war sich aufzulösen.  
  
»Was bin ich für ein Held, wenn ich noch nicht mal einen einzigen Jungen retten kann?«*  
  
»Nein!«  
  
Harry schrie. Er schrie seine Emotionen hinaus. Die Wut, den Schmerz, die Trauer. Er schrie so laut er konnte.  
  
»Du wirst nicht sterben! Nicht so! Nicht hier! Ich erlaube es nicht. Hast du gehört, Draco Malfoy, ich lasse es nicht zu!«  
  
Diesmal nicht. Diesmal würde er etwas tun. Irgendetwas. Es war ihm egal, wie hoch der Preis war, er würde ihn bezahlen. Wieder sah er die Gesichter seiner Eltern, Cedrics und auch das von Sirius vor sich. Diesmal würde er es verhindern. Er würde Malfoy retten, er würde sie alle retten und mit ihnen auch sich selbst.  
  
Harry konzentrierte alle seine magische Energie auf das silbriggrüne Glimmen zwischen ihnen. Die Verbindung war eigentlich gar nicht mehr da, nur noch ein Nachleuchten, eine Erinnerung. Er hielt Malfoys Hand fest in seiner, wie sie es beim Brauen getan hatten.  
  
»Ich gebe meine Kraft!«,  hörte er seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf und dann ließ er seiner Energie freien Lauf. Ließ sie fließen. Er fühlte, wie es aus ihm heraus strömte.  
  
Das Glimmen wurde stärker. Bündelte sich. Aus dem fahlen Licht wurde ein Strahl. Heller und Heller. Stärker. Er hielt nichts zurück. Er fühlte sein eigenes Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag. Mit jeder Kontraktion seines Herzmuskels floss mehr Zauberkraft aus ihm hinaus. Immer mehr.  
  
Er nahm Malfoys Körper wahr. Das Schlangengift hatte verheerende Auswirkungen gehabt. Harry fühlte es. Sah, wie es in Malfoy gewütet hatte. Das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Die massiven Blutungen, zersetztes Gewebe. Höllische Schmerzen. Flüssigkeit füllte die Lungenflügel des Slytherins. Malfoys Herz stand still. Er atmete nicht mehr.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er es konnte. Wozu waren Zauberer da? Wozu waren Helden da?* Er war der Junge-Der-Lebt. Er würde es möglich machen. Er würde es tun. Er würde für sie beide atmen und sein Herz würde für sie beide schlagen.  
  
Alles um Harry herum verschwamm. Es gab nur noch einen Herzschlag, einen Körper und einen Geist. Geteilt für sie beide.  
  
Da, wo sonst eine Grenze war, etwas, das die letzten Reserven zurückhielt, war die Droge in Harrys Körper, die ihm den direkten Zugang zu seinen tiefsten magischen Fähigkeiten und seiner Lebensenergie gewährte und er nutzte beides.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

* Wozu ist alle Magie gut, wenn man damit nicht einmal ein Einhorn retten kann? Dafür sind Helden da! - Das letzte Einhorn


	11. Deep inside

»Ich habe versagt!«  
  
Severus Snape holte aus, warf und mit einem lauten Krachen zersprang das Glas an dem Gemäuer. Splitter und Whiskey verteilten sich über dem Boden in Poppy Pomfreys Büro. Albus Dumbledore sah den Tränkemeister an. Mit einem langen steten Blick, als könne er dessen ohnmächtigen Zorn auf diese Art besänftigen.   
  
»Severus, du musst dich beruhigen, …«  
  
Wie ein schwarzer Blitz schoss Snape behände von seinem Platz auf, den Oberkörper über das Pult gebeugt,  jetzt Aug in Aug mit Albus.  
  
»Sag’ mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Alter Mann!«, zischte er. »Ich habe geschworen, sie zu beschützen. Beide. Und ich habe versagt!« Dann ließ er sich zurück auf einen der Stühle auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches fallen.   
  
Albus musste die Gedanken seines Spions nicht lesen, um zu wissen, wie sehr der gerade bedauerte, den Whiskey an seine Wut verschwendet zu haben, so dass er ungefragt ein neues Glas herauf beschwor. Randvoll mit dem besten Alraunenwhiskey aus seinem Privatbestand. Er schob es Severus zu. Und sie kannten sich schon so lange, dass Albus auch kein dankbares Nicken oder Lächeln von Snape erwartete, wie es in einer solchen Situation vielleicht üblich gewesen wäre. Stattdessen kippte der Ordensspion kommentarlos die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit auf Ex hinunter. So war Severus. Kompromisslos auch in seinen Trinkgewohnheiten. Etwas, das Albus in all den Jahren ebenso wenig hatte ändern können, wie dessen zorngetränkten Schuldgefühle, die den Tränkemeister von innen auffraßen.  
  
»Vor nicht mal acht Stunden habe ich Dracos Gedanken geprüft und ich konnte Nichts, nicht das Geringste herauslesen. Kein einziger Hinweis auf das…auf dieses…« Es kam selten vor, dass Snape die Worte fehlten, doch diesmal ließ dieser das Ungesagte einfach im Raum stehen. Albus tat es weh, die versteckte, aber für ihn dennoch offensichtliche Hilflosigkeit hinter all der Wut seines engsten Vertrauten zu fühlen. Und er wusste, dass Nichts den Schmerz seines Freundes würde lindern können. Wieder. Wie damals, als sie noch alles andere als Freunde gewesen waren und Lily Potter den Tod gefunden hatte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Albus zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinerlei Interesse daran gehabt hatte, das Leiden des damals noch jungen Mannes zu schmälern. War dieses Leiden doch der Grund gewesen, weshalb Snape sich ihm und dem Orden überhaupt erst zugewendet hatte. Die Schuld, die den Todesser mit einem hehren Versprechen an Albus gebunden hatte. Aber das war schon lange Vergangenheit und heute wünschte sich Albus Dumbledore sehnlich Worte zu finden, die die Last seines Spions wenigstens ein bissen schmälern würden.  
  
»Du warst eben ein guter Lehrer in Okklumentik, Severus«, versuchte Albus es mit bedächtigem Tonfall. »Vielleicht gab es zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber auch noch gar keine Hinweise, die du hättest sehen können. Manche Dinge geschehen einfach. Kontrolle ist eine Illusion. Aber eines ist sicher: Es ist nicht deine Schuld!«  
  
»Du bist ein Narr, Albus!«, fuhr Severus ihn an und hatte augenscheinlich wieder Mühe sitzen zu bleiben. »Ich hätte es verhindern können! Ich bin überzeugt davon! Ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass Potter... Hättest du mir nicht deine Erlaubnis verweigert diesen Vorfall mit Dracos Verletzungen aufzuklären, dessen bin ich mir sicher, wäre das hier nicht passiert.« Severus fuhr sich aufgebracht durch sein strähniges Haar. »Aber du wolltest ja nichts auf den Goldjungen von Gryffindor kommen lassen. Wie bedauerlich für dich, dass er sich nicht auch noch aus der Sache mit dem Sectumsempra hat herausreden können. Es geht für dich bei allem immer nur um Potter!«  
  
Dumbledore erwiderte Snapes Blick noch immer ruhig und gelassen, ließ die giftigen Anschuldigungen an sich abprallen. Er wusste, dass Severus sich abreagieren musste. Und wenn es Snape half, dann nahm Albus gerne diese Schuld auf sich. Denn es war seine. Das alles. Es war sein Krieg. Sein Versagen an einem Jungen namens Tom Riddle, das zu alle dem geführt hatte. Albus seufzte.  
  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendetwas geändert hätte, Severus. Wir wissen noch nicht mal, was überhaupt geschehen ist. Wir wissen nur, dass mit Harrys Zauberstab die Tür zum Pokalzimmer gesprengt und dass mit dem von Draco Malfoy der Patronus beschworen worden ist, der Poppy alarmiert hat. Wir wissen, dass der Raum magisch verschlossen war und dass sich zwanzig Vipern, die mit einem Serpensortia-Zauber beschworen worden sind,  in diesem Zimmer befunden haben. Wir wissen, dass diese Schlangen Draco eine Vielzahl von Bissen zugefügt haben. Doch was genau geschehen ist, wie es dazu kommen konnte, das wissen wir nicht. Ich befürchte sogar, dass wir die Wahrheit vielleicht niemals erfahren werden.« Er faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. Das waren die Tatsachen, die zu dieser schrecklichen Situation geführt hatten, in der sie sich gerade befanden. So schrecklich, dass Albus sie nüchtern betrachten musste, um nicht ebenfalls daran zu verzweifeln.  
  
Die dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters bohrten sich in seine. Und Albus spürte wieder, jetzt beinahe schon körperlich, die tiefe Verzweiflung und Trauer in seinem Gegenüber. Snape konnte es nicht länger verbergen. Es drang ihm aus allen Poren. Und Albus sah, dass es passierte. Es dauerte immer lange, bis Severus Snape die Beherrschung verlor, die Maske, die ihn am Leben hielt, abstreifte und sein wahres Gesicht zeigte. Aber Albus wusste auch, dass er der einzige war, dem Snape dieses Gesicht offenbarte. Ihm, der dem Todesser die Chance gegeben hatte, durch die Erfüllung seines Schwurs Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Jetzt waren die Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters nackt, ungeschützt, zeigten die ganze Bandbreite der Emotionen, die in diesem tobten, ungefiltert.  
  
»Albus, ich habe es geschworen! Ich habe geschworen, dass ich sie beschütze! Am Leben halte!« Auch Snapes Stimme verbarg nichts mehr, war schmerzgetränkt, wie dessen Miene. Albus streckte die Hand aus, legte sie vorsichtig auf Severus’ Oberarm, der diesen sanften Trost sogar zuließ.  
  
»Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht mehr ertrage.« Snape vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. »Der jüngste Todesser aller Zeiten!« Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. »Harry Potter ist Lilys Sohn. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Er ist der, der zählt. Und doch ist es Draco, um den ich mich am meisten sorge, Albus. Zu was für einem Menschen macht mich das?«  
  
Albus sah Snape durch die Glaswände starren und Poppy Pomfrey, die am Bett von Draco Malfoy stand und geschäftig einen Zauber nach dem anderen sprach, beobachten. Severus’ Blick ruhte deutlich und in höchstem Maße besorgt auf dem blonden Jungen, dessen Gesicht so bleich war, wie das Laken, auf das sie ihn gebettet hatten.  
  
Natürlich kannte Albus die Gefühle, die der Tränkemeister für sein Patenkind hegte. Auch wenn Severus geschworen hatte, das Kind seiner großen Liebe, Lily, mit seinem Leben zu schützen, würde er Harry Potter nie lieben. Nicht so, wie er Draco Malfoy liebte.  
  
»Ich hätte das alles verhindern können, Albus. Dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen ist, dass sie Feinde geworden sind! Ich hätte verhindern können, dass sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Aber ich habe zugelassen, dass Draco genauso ein Monster geworden ist, wie sein Vater - demselben Wahnsinn verfallen, vor dem ich ihn all die Jahre habe beschützen wollen. Ich habe zugelassen, dass er so wird. Ich habe seine Seele für meine Rache geopfert. Ich hätte ihn retten können. Hätte ich damals in dieser Nacht nur ...«  
  
»Du hast nichts tun können, weil du deine Rolle spielen musstest, Severus«, stoppte Albus die Selbstanklage seines Freundes. »Du hattest die Rolle zu spielen, die ich dir aufgetragen habe. Und es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als diese. Wir wussten, dass Voldemort wiederkommen würde, dass du Lucius Malfoy als Verbündeten nicht verlieren durftest. Wir brauchten sein Vertrauen und wir brauchten ihn. Malfoy zu töten oder das Risiko einzugehen seinen Sohn auf unsere Seite lotsen zu wollen, hätte all unsere Pläne zunichte gemacht«, erklärte Albus bestimmt, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Ohne den Leumund von Lucius Malfoy hätte Voldemort Snape alleine dafür, dass er im Dienste Hogwarts stand, als Verräter gerichtet. Sie hatten Lucius Malfoy gebraucht, brauchten ihn noch. Lucius Malfoys Vertrauen hatte das Vertrauen Voldemorts gesichert und damit Snapes Leben. Die Grundlage seiner Spionagetätigkeit.  
  
»Ich weiß, Albus. Ich weiß es. Für das größere Gute. Für die Sache. Aber hast du jemals in die Augen eines Kindes gesehen, dass auf dich vertraut und hast es von dir weggestoßen?«  
  
Albus konnte erkennen, wie die Vergangenheit den Tränkemeister gefangen nahm. Doch Albus konnte nicht sehen, welche Erinnerung Severus Snapes Seele fest in ihren Griff genommen hatte. Er sah nicht, wie der fünfjährige Malfoy-Spross den Schoss des Tränkemeisters erklomm, der ihn für ein Flugmanöver auf seinem Kinderbesen lobte. Er hörte nicht wie erschrocken Draco seinem Paten daraufhin ins Ohr flüsterte: »Onkel Severus, du darfst mich nicht zu lieb haben, sonst tut Vater dir etwas Schlimmes, so wie er es mit Wolly gemacht hat. Die hat mir immer so schöne Geschichten erzählt und gesagt, dass sie mich ganz doll lieb hat, und dann hat Vater sie mit seinem Messer gestochen und sie ist nie wieder gekommen, obwohl sie doch meine Hauselfe ist. Deshalb verrate ich auch niemandem, wie lieb ich dich habe.« Albus konnte auch nicht die großen besorgten grauen Kinderaugen mit ihrem lebhaften Farbenspiel vor Snapes innerem Auge sehen. Er wusste nicht, wie intensiv Dracos Augen Severus Snape immer warm und funkelnd angestrahlt hatten. Und er konnte nicht den Schmerz in Severus Herz darüber fühlen, dass diese Augen seit den Vorfällen jener einen Nacht nur noch kalt und leblos waren, wenn der junge Slytherin den Blick seines Onkels erwiderte. Albus wusste es nicht. Aber Albus spürte, wie sich sein eigenes Herz in seiner Brust verkrampfte, weil auch er getan hatte, wovon Snape gesprochen hatte. Im letzten Jahr hatte er Harry von sich weggestoßen. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Und das Band, das zwischen ihnen dadurch gerissen war, hatte er nicht mehr wieder knüpfen können. Das Misstrauen in Harrys Augen war nicht mehr verschwunden, selbst als Albus begonnen hatte, Harry zu unterrichten. Ihm die Bedeutung der Horkruxe zu erklären und ihn auf das, was noch auf ihn zukommen sollte, vorzubereiten. Ja, auch Albus Dumbledore hatte das Vertrauen eines Kindes betrogen und folgerichtig verloren.  
  
»Weißt du, wie es ist einem Kind, das dich vergöttert, das dich liebt, dessen einziger Vertrauter du bist, ins Gesicht zu schlagen, um es dafür zu bestrafen, dass es das Richtige tun will, Albus?« Der Tränkemeister starrte ins Nichts und sagte dann ganz leise. »Ich weiß es, weil ich es getan habe. Und Schlimmeres sogar. Damals in jener Nacht. Und ich habe Lucius jahrelang dabei zu gesehen, ihm noch geholfen. Bei seiner Erziehung!« Severus Gesicht hatte einen gequälten Ausdruck angenommen. »Draco war nicht immer so, wie heute. Er war mal ein gutes Kind, Albus. Tapfer, mutig, lieb. Doch Lucius hat dieses Kind, das Draco mal gewesen ist, ausgelöscht. Er hat ihm alles genommen, hat systematisch alles zerstört, woran dieser Junge sein Herz gehängt hat. Alles, was ihn hätte verweichlichen können. Und hat schließlich alles Gute in ihm ausgemerzt. Ich habe versucht Draco zu beschützen. Narcissa hat es nie gekonnt. Ihr magischer Ehevertrag schützt sie vor Lucius Gewalt, nicht aber ihren Sohn. Die ganze Zeit habe ich es versucht und bin doch nur Zeuge geworden, wie Draco sich immer mehr in seinen Vater verwandelt hat. Und das ist meine Schuld, Albus. Meine. Es ist meine Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen ist, dass Draco in diesem Krieg Potters Feind ist. Unserer. Meiner. Und dass er aus diesem Grunde früher oder später sterben wird. Vielleicht schon heute!«  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete Poppy Pomfrey die Tür und ließ damit Snapes Gesichtszüge zu seiner gewohnt undurchdringlichen Maske werden. Nichts mehr verriet, dass der Mann vor ein paar Sekunden noch mit Tränen gerungen hatte. Aufrecht und beinahe gleichgültig saß er auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.   
  
Seufzend lehnte sich die Medi-Hexe gegen die geschlossene Tür.   
  
»Sie sind noch immer bewusstlos«, stieß die Heilerin nach einem Augenblick des Sich-Sammelns erschöpft aus. Albus nickte verständig, zwang sich, die Medi-Hexe nicht mit seinen Fragen zu bedrängen. Ruhe und Gelassenheit waren in solchen Situationen die beste Lösung.  
  
»Ich hab das noch nie erlebt, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll«, sagte sie schließlich ratlos, schien keine Worte zu finden.  
  
»Was soll das heißen!« Snapes giftiges Fauchen ließ die Frau zusammenfahren und erst Albus’ tadelnder Blick über seine Halbmondgläser brachte den Tränkemeister zur Räson.   
  
»Was hast du herausgefunden, Poppy?«, wandte sich Albus beruhigend der erschöpften Heilerin zu. »Lass uns erst in Ruhe die Fakten zusammentragen und prüfen, bevor wir irgendwelche Schlüsse ziehen oder Erklärungen suchen.« Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viele Notsituationen erlebt und seine Erfahrung sagte ihm, dass sich beinahe jedes Problem lösen ließ, wenn man nur die Ruhe behielt.  
  
Die Medi-Hexe holte tief Luft, vermied es in Snapes abfällig dreinblickendes Gesicht zu sehen und begann dann zu referieren, wie sie es während ihrer Assistenzzeit gelernt hatte. Albus fühlte sich von ihrer Körperhaltung und ihrem Tonfall in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als James Potter und seine Bande die Gänge von Hogwarts unsicher gemacht hatten, eine Zeit, in der die junge Poppy Pomfrey ihrer Vorgängerin auf diese Art und Weise zu berichten gepflegt hatte, wenn einer der Herumtreiber nach einem missglückten Schabernack im Krankenflügel gelandet war.   
  
»Es ist mir gelungen, das Schlangengift in Draco Malfoys Körper zu eliminieren und die extrem weit fortgeschrittenen Gewebezersetzungen weiter umzukehren. Die inneren Blutungen konnte ich jetzt weitgehend stillen. Der Junge hat, wie zu erwarten war, Unmengen an Blut verloren. Ich habe ihm etwas zur Blutbildung verabreicht und obwohl es dafür keine Erklärung gibt, scheint es, als würde sich sein Zustand stabilisieren.«   
  
»Das ist doch eine sehr gute Nachricht, Poppy!« Albus war erleichtert. Er sprach zwar die Heilerin an, sein Blick ruhte dabei jedoch auf Severus Snape, der offensichtlich ein Schnauben unterdrückte und dann sarkastisch ausstieß:  
  
»Für jemanden, der eigentlich hätte tot sein müssen, klingt mit das ein wenig zu gut!« Der Ordensspion sah die Medi-Hexe abschätzig an. »Ich hab seinen Zustand gesehen, Poppy, als du ihn gefunden hast. Er war so gut wie tot. Bist du dir mit deiner Einschätzung über diese wundersame Verbesserung seines Zustandes, für die du nicht einmal eine Erklärung hast, sicher oder warst du nur zu sehr mit dem Goldjungen von Gryffindor beschäftigt, um dich richtig um einen wertlosen Todesser zu kümmern, um den es sowieso nicht schade wäre?«  
  
»Severus!« Albus blieb nichts anders übrig, als den Tränkemeister scharf anzuherrschen. Die Situation drohte außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
  
Der Körper der Heilerin spannte sich. Ihre Gesichtszüge nahmen einen grimmigen Ausdruck an und sie scheute den herausfordernden Blick Snapes nicht.  
  
»Ich bin ausgebildete Heilerin, Severus, ich weiß, was ich tue und ich habe einen Schwur geleistet, es zu tun. Für mich spielt es keine Rolle, ob Zauberer, Muggel oder Todesser. Für mich ist jedes Leben gleich viel wert. Schließen Sie also nicht einfach von sich auf andere, nur, weil in Ihrer Welt ein Unterschied zwischen der Wertigkeit von Leben gemacht wird!«  
  
Die sonst so warmen Augen der Medi-Hexe waren hart und kalt wie ihre Worte. Albus konnte beinahe schon Snapes Zähne knirschen hören, so sehr missfiel es ihm, von der Heilerin in die Schranken verwiesen zu werden. Albus wusste, dass Severus sich niemals bei Poppy entschuldigen würde. Und Poppy wusste es auch.  
  
»Mir ist klar, wie unglaublich es klingt!«, gab sie zu. »Und es ist richtig: nach allem, was die moderne Heilkunst über Schlangengift und seine Wirkungsweise weiß, nach dem, was die Diagnosezauber angezeigt haben, hätte Draco Malfoy tot sein müssen. Sogar schon bevor ich ihn gefunden habe. Aber er war es nicht, ist es nicht und das grenzt an… ein Wunder!«, ereiferte sich die Medi-Hexe. »Es ist ein Wunder! Ich habe keine andere Erklärung für seinen Zustand, als diese.«  
  
Albus nickte. Snape jedoch hatte offensichtlich wieder Schwierigkeiten sich zu zügeln.  
  
»Ein Wunder, also! Dann ist hier also Gott am Werke?«, spöttelte der Tränkemeister, bevor Albus ihn bremsen konnte.  
  
»Vielleicht nicht gerade Gott, aber Harry Potter!«, schnappte die Heilerin.  
  
»Wie bitte?« Der Ordensspion riss überrascht die Augen auf.  
  
»Meine Diagnosezauber haben im Blut von Harry Potter eine große Menge magisch verändertes Amphetamin festgestellt und ich habe herausgefunden, dass er einen Repperi-Trank zu sich genommen hat. Außer einer Brandverletzung an der Hand, ein paar Abschürfungen, die wohl von einem Sturz herrühren, ist er etwas dehydriert, hat eine Magenschleimhautentzündung, aber ist sonst äußerlich völlig gesund. Trotzdem ist er bewusstlos und wird immer schwächer. Als würde das Leben langsam aus ihm entweichen. Im selben Maße wie es in Draco Malfoy zurückkehrt. Und«, betonte sie überdeutlich, »ich habe einen Energiefluss zwischen beiden festgestellt. Über ihre Hände. Sie halten einander fest, lassen sich nicht von einander lösen. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es unmöglich ist, würde ich sagen, dass Harry Potters magische Energie die Heilungsprozesse in Draco Malfoys Körper kontrolliert, unterstützt. Ihn quasi am Leben hält. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass Potters Zauberkraft verhindert haben muss, dass Mr. Malfoy im Pokalzimmer an den Folgen des Schlangengiftes gestorben ist. Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ich dafür habe. Egal, wie verrückt das klingen mag! Und das ist es, was ich ein Wunder nenne!«  
  
Sie drückte ihre Schultern durch und reckte das Kinn vor, wartete offensichtlich auf einen weiteren Angriff des Ordensspions. Doch dieser blieb aus, stattdessen runzelte der Tränkemeister die Stirn.  
  
»Ich glaube weder an Wunder noch an Gott und schon gar nicht an Harry Potter!«, warf Snape nüchtern ein. »Ich glaube an die Wissenschaft, die Macht von Magie im Allgemeinen und die von Zaubertränken im Besonderen und dass es für alles eine logische Erklärung gibt!«   
  
»Dann nur zu! Erleuchten Sie mich mit einer fachwissenschaftlichen Erklärung auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunst! Für die ich als senior Medi-Hexe selbst keine habe!«  
  
Albus konnte den messerscharfen Verstand des Ordensspions förmlich bei der Analyse der Fakten, die die Heilerin genannt hatte, beobachten. Der Tränkemeister schritt langsam mit hinter seinem Rücken verschränkten Armen durch das Büro der Heilerin, die jeder seiner Bewegungen mit ihrem aufmerksamen Blick folgte.  
  
»Der Repperi «, erklärte Snape nachdenklich. »Dem Repperi liegt dieselbe Struktur zugrunde wie jedem anderen Bindungstrank. Er schafft eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Zauberern, Trägern magischer Energie, und  macht, simpel ausgedrückt, aus deren magischen Energien eine. Die Verbindung, die ein Repperi herstellt, könnte durchaus auch dazu geeignet sein, Energie zu übertragen. Das ist schließlich die Grundlage beim Brauvorgang: willentlich Energie abgeben und aufnehmen.« Severus’ Schritte wurden langsamer. »Das Prinzip beruht auf der Tatsache, dass der menschliche Körper nicht zwischen eigener und fremder Zauberkraft oder auch Lebensenergie unterscheiden kann.« Albus wusste, worauf Snape hinaus wollte und dass dieser mit seiner Annahme Recht hatte, dennoch ließ Albus den Tränkemeister selbst den Gedanken zu ende bringen, den Albus längst schon zu ende gedacht hatte. »Auch wenn kein solcher Fall überliefert ist, könnte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass eine Übertragung von Energie zwischen Potter und Draco durch die Verbindung, die die Einnahme des Repperi geschaffen hat, stattfindet. Aber was ich nicht – noch nicht - verstehe ist: Für gewöhnlich gibt es einen Schutzmechanismus, der verhindert, dass ein Zauberer zuviel von seiner Zauber- und Lebenskraft bei magischen oder auch körperlichen Anstrengungen opfert. Die Menge, die man für das, was Poppy beschrieben hat, benötigen würde, übersteigt das Maß dessen, was man durch bloßen Willen oder überhaupt in der Lage ist abzugeben, jedoch völlig. Kein normaler, funktionierender Körper würde ein solch hohes Maß an Energieabgabe zulassen und sich selbst so gefährden.«  Bevor Albus es tun konnte, schloss Poppy Pomfrey, die die Lücke in Snapes Argumentation.  
  
»Das Amphetamin, Severus!«, stieß sie beinahe triumphierend aus. »Amphetamin ist bekanntermaßen eine Droge mit aufputschender Wirkung. Die Substanz ermöglicht es, alle Energien im Körper zu aktivieren. Auch die Reserven, die wir sonst nicht antasten können, weil es das eigene Leben bedrohen würde, wenn wir es täten. Das könnte erklären, weshalb Potter in die Lage versetzt war, diese riesige Menge an Energie aufzubringen und zu übertragen.« Severus nickte zustimmend und Poppy zog weitere Schlüsse. »Deshalb wird Potters Körper zwar immer schwächer, aber der Strom ist trotzdem noch nicht versiegt. Sein Körper ist nicht in der Lage seine Reserven zu schützen. Den Vorgang zu stoppen. Es ist so, als würde der Junge magisch ausbluten, was über kurz oder lang…« Sie stockte, schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Und Albus wusste, dass es an ihm war, die entsetzliche Wahrheit auszusprechen. Die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung der Erklärungskette:  
  
»… zum Tod führen wird, wenn wir keinen Weg finden es zu stoppen.«  
  
Langsam begann diese Erkenntnis den Raum wie eine weitere Person auszufüllen und jedes Atmen, jedes Denken, jedes Fühlen bei den Anwesenden zu vergiften.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Nebel. Überall weißer Nebel. Draco blickte sich um. Alles um ihn herum fühlte sich seltsam körperlos an, als würde es nur seine Gedanken geben, gleichzeitig aber ein Dämpfer auf seinen Gefühlen liegen. Wie in einem Traum. Er konnte nicht wirklich etwas im Nebel erkennen. Aber er spürte etwas: Er war nicht allein. Er fühlte eine Präsenz in seinem Bewusstsein. Eine starke Präsenz. Er kannte diese Energie. Und sie schien sich auf ihn zu zu bewegen und mit ihrem Näher Kommen wurde auch der weiße Nebel dünner. Die Umgebung nahm Gestalt an, verwandelte sich in einen Korridor in Hogwarts und plötzlich stand auch die Quelle der Energie, die er wahrgenommen hatte, vor ihm: Harry Potter.  
  
»Was tust du hier?«, fragte Draco und klang weit weniger überrascht, als er es tatsächlich war. Irgendwie fühlte er sich benommen. Als wäre er gerade erst aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht. Und was das Schlimmste war: er konnte sich nicht erinnern, was geschehen war und weshalb, zur gerupften Harpyie, er plötzlich ausgerechnet Harry Potter gegenüber stand. In einem Gang des Schlosses, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
»Keine Ahnung«, entgegnete der Gryffindor und wirkte dabei ebenfalls etwas irritiert. »Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo wir hier sind. Das letzte, was ich weiß, ist, dass wir im Pokalzimmer waren.«  
  
Draco war verwirrt. Ein Zustand, den er noch nie besonders hatte leiden können.   
  
»Im Pokalzimmer?«, hörte er sich selbst zweifelnd fragen, während er sein Hirn nach eben diesem Stichwort durchforstete.   
  
Potter machte ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu und sah aus, als wäre er jetzt weit weniger irritiert als wütend. Diese Reaktion änderte aber an Dracos Verwirrungszustand nicht das Geringste. Ganz im Gegenteil. Vor allem als der Gryffindor ihn anfauchte:  
  
»Hör auf mich für dumm zu verkaufen! Ich hab dich im Pokalzimmer gefunden, als du blöder Wichser versucht hast, dich umzubringen und nachdem ich eine Verbindung hergestellt habe, um mit meiner Energie deine Körperfunktionen wieder in Schwung zubringen, bin ich ohnmächtig geworden. Danke auch dafür!«  
  
Die grünen Augen funkelten bedrohlich.   
  
Grün. Smaragd-grün. Gift-grün.   
Schlagartig brachen die Erinnerungen über Draco herein. Potter sagte die Wahrheit. Er hatte tatsächlich versucht sich umzubringen. Daran und an die Gründe dafür konnte er sich wieder erinnern, sehr gut sogar. Zu gut, für Dracos Geschmack. Die Sache mit der Verbindung jedoch… Er schüttelte den Kopf. Aber wenn er Potter richtig verstanden hatte, dann hatte der ihn gefunden, bevor er sein Ziel hatte erreichen können und… gerettet!?  
  
»Na toll!«, kam es Draco nicht weniger aufgebracht, als sein Gegenüber es zu sein schien, über die Lippen. »Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich noch lebe?« Die ganze Situation war irgendwie absurd. Allein in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, eine solche Frage zu stellen. Draco rieb sich kräftig über das Gesicht. Vielleicht war das ja eine Art Nahtoderfahrung und diese ganze Sache eine Illusion, die ihm sein Hirn aus lauter Sauerstoffmangel kurz vorm Ableben vorspielte? Er hoffte es.  
  
»Seh’ ich wie’n Engel aus und das hier wie das Himmelreich, oder sollte ich in deinem Fall eher fragen, ob das wie die feurige Variante mit dem Hörnertyp aussieht?«, fauchte Potter zornig. Draco war noch immer mit der Nahtod-Sache beschäftigt, so dass er gar nicht auf Potters Provokation reagierte, was diesen noch mehr aufzuregen schien. »Genau das heißt es, Blitzmerker! Du lebst. Ich meine, was hast du dir eigentlich bei dieser Scheißaktion gedacht?«  
  
Die Frage ließ sich Draco doch wieder auf den Gryffindor konzentrieren. Schließlich war es eine Frechheit, dass der ihn so etwas überhaupt fragte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ihm schlecht die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Draco setzte stattdessen ein abfälliges Grinsen auf und versuchte es mit Arroganz. Das funktionierte sonst schließlich auch immer.  
  
»Was kümmert es dich? Erstens ist es ja wohl mein Leben, oder besser: Tod und zweitens hat sich Geh sterben, schlitz dir die Pulsadern auf und so weiter für mich so angehört, als wäre mein Ableben auch in deinen Interesse.«   
  
»Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du das so ernst nimmst. Dich juckt es doch sonst auch nicht, was ich dir sage oder von dir will«, verteidigte sich der Gryffindor lahm.  
  
»Ach, Potter, vergiss es einfach.« Draco seufzte. Er war es leid. Hätte Potter ihn nicht mal in Ruhe sterben lassen können? Wäre das denn zuviel verlangt gewesen? »Verflucht! Warum hast du mich nicht einfach verrecken lassen? Damit wäre doch uns beiden geholfen gewesen!«  
  
»Dir vielleicht, auf irgendeine verdrehte Weise, aber mir nicht. Ständig bin ich schuld daran, dass jemand stirbt. Ich meine, du wärst nicht der erste, der wegen mir drauf geht, aber ich hab es satt, der Todesgarant zu sein. Jeder, der mir was bedeutet oder mit mir zu tun hat, kratzt ab. Als würde allein meine Anwesenheit die Lebenserwartung anderer verkürzen. Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius. Jetzt auch noch du. Das wird mir langsam alles zu viel«, echauffierte sich Potter. »Außerdem kannst du mir nicht einfach so einen Abschiedsbrief schicken, in dem du dich entschuldigst, mich für alles, was war, um Verzeihung bittest und dich dann aus meinem Leben verpissen. PUFF! Ohne Erklärung. Einfach so«, ereiferte sich der Gryffindor und warf Draco einen zugleich giftigen und vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
  
»Abschiedsbrief?«, fragte sich Draco in sich selbst forschend. »Abschiedsbrief!«, durchdrang es ihn eiskalt. Er hatte Potter tatsächlich einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben. Draco hatte in diesem Moment nicht halb soviel Energie, wie es nötig gewesen wäre, um zu verdrängen, wie peinlich ihm das mit dem Brief war. Beim nächsten Versuch, sollte es einen geben, würde er niemandem mehr irgendetwas schreiben. Noch bevor Draco etwas zu seiner Verteidigung erfinden konnte, fuhr der Gryffindor mit einem weiteren Wortschwall fort, als wäre Luftholen ein Luxus, den der sich nicht gönnte. Er trat wütend gegen eine der steinernen Wände.  
  
»Es geht mir alles so dermaßen auf den Sack! Alles. Und dann kommst du und fuckst mich noch mit so einer Scheiß Selbstmord-Nummer ab. Irgendwann langt’s doch mal. Die ganzen Schuldgefühle, jeder erwartet was von mir und dann diese ständigen Gedanken, die Scheiß Träume! Immer nur Draco Malfoy. Alles in meinem Kopf dreht sich um dich. Den ganzen Tag, die ganze Nacht. Meinst du ich hab den Drecksmist von Whistler aus Spaß an der Freude genommen? Sicher nicht! Aber hast du eine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn einer deine Gedanken und Träume belagert? Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal an was anderes gedacht oder mal geschlafen hab. Und dann schickst du mir zur Krönung einen Brief, dass du dich umbringen willst. Ey, es kotzt mich sooo an, ich zu sein.«  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Wut wie Feuer in Dracos Eingeweiden zu brennen begonnen, Potter hatte schließlich geklungen, als müsste Draco sich bei ihm auch noch dafür entschuldigen, dass er sich hatte umbringen wollen. Doch die zu ihm durchdringende Bedeutung von Potters Worten legte Draco eine Frage in den Mund, die dieses Feuer augenblicklich löschte.  
  
»Was soll das heißen, du denkst an mich? Ständig?«  
  
»Denken, halt«, presste Potter sichtlich verlegen heraus, als hätte dieser erst eben bemerkt, was er da überhaupt gesagt hatte. Er mied Dracos Blick.   
  
»Satzbau, Ausdruck und Inhalt wie immer miserabel«, stellte Draco trocken fest. Wie sollte er sich das vorstellen, Potter dachte an ihn? Tag und Nacht. Was diesen sogar dazu gebracht hatte Drogen zu nehmen. Die Neugier regte sich in Draco. Nagend. »Kannst du nicht ein Mal normal, klar und deutlich sagen, was Sache ist?«  
  
Potter verzog das Gesicht.  
  
»Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mir das ausgesucht. Ich war sogar bei Pomfrey deswegen. Die konnte mir aber auch nicht helfen«, hörte Draco den Gryffindor ausweichend erklären und fühlte sich noch mehr herausgefordert.   
  
»Pomfrey!? Da musst du ja echt verzweifelt gewesen sein. Muss ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen, weil sich der Retter der Zaubererwelt so viel mit meiner Person befasst?« Draco grinste und sah Potter mit einem überlegenen Ausdruck an, von dem er wusste, dass dieser den Gryffindor provozieren musste. Überraschenderweise blieb Potter jedoch stumm. Verschränkte nur die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust. Und Draco begann zu grübeln. Was das wohl für Gedanken waren, die der Gryffindor hatte. Es musste etwas ziemlich Schockierendes sein. Sonst würde Potter nicht so verlegen aussehen und gleichzeitig beharrlich schweigen. Nach dessen Gewaltausbruch im Gang vor einigen Tagen, vermutete Draco, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um besonders grausame Tötungsszenarien handeln musste, für die sich der Junge-Der-Lebt in einem seiner eher seltenen klaren Momente anscheinend schämte, schließlich passte so was ja nicht zur Saint-Potter-Image-Kampagne, die Dumbledore sich ausgedacht hatte. Und in Hinblick auf das Verhältnis, das Potter und Draco zueinander hatten, Stichwort »Todfeinde«, wäre das auch eine sehr plausible Erklärung für die Reaktion des Gryffindor, schlussfolgerte er.   
  
Draco schwang sich auf einen Fenstersims, der wie durch Zauberei aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und ließ lässig die Beine baumeln, während er Potter mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Spott musterte. Es interessierte ihn nicht nur, welche Gedanken den Gryffindor nicht losließen, die mit ihm zu tun hatten, er wollte es jetzt tatsächlich aus Potters Mund hören, was diesen so peinlich berührte. Die Tatsache, dass Draco gerade noch im Sterben gelegen hatte, kam ihm in diesem Moment unwirklich und weit weg vor. Es war so, als wären die Gefühle, die Trauer, die zu alle dem geführt hatten, abgekoppelt. Es machte Draco auch nicht wirklich etwas aus, dass Potter ihm wohl gleich wieder einmal bestätigen würde, wie sehr der ihn hasste. Stattdessen fühlte Draco sich beinahe beschwingt. Er war ruhig, gefasst, nichts würde ihn überraschen können. Es war Potter, der aufgeregt zu sein anmutete, in die Ecke gedrängt. Beherrscht von starken Gefühlsregungen, derer der Gryffindor nicht richtig Herr zu werden schien. Also fragte Draco ihn fast schon neckend:  
  
»Wenn ich fragen darf, worum geht es denn so, wenn der Junge-Der-Lebt  an mich denkt?«  
  
»Sag ich nicht!«, kam es gleich wie ein Fluch aus einem Zauberstab geschossen. Potter sah aus, als wüsste er selbst, wie kindisch das geklungen hatte und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als könnte er dadurch das Gesagte zurückholen, oder zumindest verhindern, dass Draco ihn weiter bedrängte, was jedoch dessen Neugier noch mehr schürte.  
  
»Potter, sei nicht albern. Wenn du Tötungsfantasien hast, kannst du es mir ruhig sagen. Ich bin der Letzte, der deswegen sauer wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil: Das nächste Mal gibst du einfach wieder deinen Impulsen nach, wie mit dem Sectumsempra oder vor ein paar Tagen im Gang und dann ist alles bestens. Vielleicht muss ich mir ja gar keine weiteren Gedanken machen, wie ich mein Dahinscheiden auf die Reihe kriege, wenn dir so viel darin liegt, mich umzubringen«, sagte Draco aufmunternd. Die ganze Sache amüsierte ihn in diesem Moment tatsächlich. Das alles war einfach irgendwie absurd komisch.  
  
»Ich hab’ keine Tötungsfantasien! Meinst du echt, ich hätte den ganzen Mist im Pokalzimmer gemacht, wenn es so wäre?« Der Gryffindor wirkte verärgert und stierte Draco böse an. Draco zuckte lässig mit den Achseln.  
  
»Also, gut, was ist es dann?«, fragte er, bekam aber keine Antwort. Und das machte ihn wütend. Nicht dass es etwas Neues wäre, dass Potter ihn wütend machte, aber warum rückte der Gryffindor nicht einfach mit der Sprache heraus, wenn er schon mal damit angefangen hatte? Draco platzte der Kragen:  
  
»Meine Güte, was ist denn bitte so schlimm, dass du es nicht sagen kannst? Du wirst ja wohl keine wilden Sexfantasien oder so was haben, in denen ich die Hauptrolle spiele!?«   
  
Draco formte ein überlegenes Grinsen, er konnte damit gerade so den Schreck verbergen, den seine eigenen Worte ihm eingejagt hatten. Warum er ausgerechnet das mit den Sexfantasien, gesagt hatte, wusste er nicht und hätte sich selbst dafür Ohrfeigen können. Klar, hatte Potter ihn wütend gemacht, mit seinem weibischen Rumgeziere, und klar, hatte er Potter provozieren wollen. Aber wieso hatten es gerade Sexfantasien sein müssen? Die Sache, die seit so vielen Jahren ewiges Thema seiner eigenen Gedanken und Träume war. Er grübelte. Vielleicht hatte er ausgerechnet das gesagt, weil es für ihn selbst seit Jahren das Unrealistischste, das am weitesten Hergeholte, das Absurdeste in seiner Vorstellungswelt war: Potter, er und wilder Sex. Auch wenn es genau das war, was Draco sich am meisten wünschte. Er wusste es nicht. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wischte ihm Potters Reaktion sein aufgesetztes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Der Gryffindor lief langsam aber sicher rot an.   
  
Knallrot. Tomatenrot. Hummerrot.   
  
Und das war nicht das übliche Rot, das von der sonst unbändigen Wut des Gryffindors herrührte, die ihre endlosen Streitereien und Kämpfe über die Jahre begleitete. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Es war Schamesröte! Eindeutig.   
  
»Potter?!«, fragte Draco forschend. Er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis sich die Augen zu reiben. Der Gryffindor schwieg und starrte verlegen auf seine Füße. Das war Antwort genug. Draco fühlte seinen Unterkiefer haltlos nach unten klappen, während seine Augenbrauen ungläubig Richtung Haaransatz noch oben wanderten. Er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
  
»Was!?«, presste Potter schließlich mit hochrotem Kopf heraus. »Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, wenn ich so was denke… träume«, gefolgt von einem trotzigen »Und dann frag halt nicht, wenn du die Antwort nicht hören willst!«  
  
Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Konnte das sein? Das war doch ein schlechter Scherz? Blanke Ironie! Sie waren doch Todfeinde, Potter hasste ihn, das hatte der doch gerade erst wieder durch den letzten Gewaltausbruch bewiesen, ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, und nicht… oder doch?! Draco wusste gar nichts mehr.  
  
»Das ist ja …ähm also…Wie war das?«, hörte Draco sich jetzt selbst stottern und stammeln. Seine Gesichtszüge hatte er noch immer nicht unter Kontrolle gebracht. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht hatte er Potter auch nur falsch verstanden. Sich das Ganze eingebildet. Potter konnte ihm nicht gerade wirklich gesagt haben, dass er daran dachte…, dass er davon träumte…mit ihm…Sexfantasien…mit…ihm?! Draco hatte das Gefühl, alles um ihn herum würde sich drehen. Hauptsächlich der Inhalt seines Kopfes. Seit wann war Potter überhaupt schwul?  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco sein Gedanken-Chaos halbwegs im Griff hatte. Und dann dämmerte es ihm. Für diese ganze Sache gab es nur eine Erklärung: Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Schließlich gab es unumstößliche Fakten. Die da wären, dass der Gryffindor ihn hasste und dass sie allein schon per Definition Feinde waren und dass Potter nicht schwul war, sondern gerade erst seine Unschuld an die kleine Weasley verloren hatte. Folglich, fand das hier nur in Dracos eigenem Kopf, in seiner Fantasie statt. Er fantasierte. Träumte. Das musste es sein. Dementsprechend sagte er an sich selbst gewandt, wie um es sich selbst noch mal zu erklären, dadurch begreiflicher zu machen:   
  
»Das… ist ein Traum! Das hier kann nur ein Traum sein. Ein echt irrer Traum, okay, aber trotzdem. Ob das, das Schlangengift ist? Vielleicht bin ich ja doch tot und weiß es nur noch nicht?«   
  
Die Sache mit dem mangelnden Sauerstoff und seinem Gehirn, was zu diesen eindeutigen Hallus im Rahmen einer Nahtoderfahrung oder vielleicht doch Kompletttoderfahrung geführt haben musste, kam Draco wieder in den Sinn.   
  
»Sehr witzig«, holte Potters Stimme Draco aus seinen Überlegungen zurück. Der Gryffindor hatte einen gekränkten fast schon gequälten Ausdruck in den Augen und sagte zynisch. »Wenn hier einer träumt, dann bin ich das: Einen Alptraum! In dem ich meinem Erzfeind erzähle, dass ich auf ihn stehe! Das hab ich ja mal wieder toll gemacht! Ich hab ja sonst keine Probleme!«   
  
Potter zog die Brille von der Nase und massierte sich den Nasenrücken. Er wirkte tatsächlich… besorgt, verletzt, verzweifelt!? Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Ein Traum. Nichts anderes, wiederholten sich Dracos Gedanken in seinem Kopf.  
  
Doch etwas machte Draco stutzig. In einem Traum, in dem Potter ihm gestehen würde, dass er auf ihn stand, dass der Gryffindor sich exakt dasselbe wünschte wie Draco, müsste doch der Moment kommen, in dem es Draco vor lauter Freude umhauen würde, was dann in den unterhaltsamen Teil, der solchen Träumen zu eigen war, mit der Action ohne Klamotten münden würde. Aber dieser Moment blieb aus. Es war, als würde Draco ein bleiernes Gewicht daran hindern abzuheben und sich völlig in einen beglückenden Rausch fallen zulassen, der diesem Geständnis ebenso wie ungezügelter Sex logischerweise folgen müsste. Stattdessen standen sie sich einfach nur gegenüber und sahen sich an. Zwischen ihnen eine Wand aus peinlichem Schweigen. Was irgendwie bedrückend realistisch war. So einen Traum hatte Draco noch nie gehabt. Unschlüssig trat er von einem Bein auf das andere. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Was sollte er sagen? Aufwachen wollte er auf keinen Fall. In seinen bisherigen Träumen hatte er nie mehr als ein oder zweit Worte mit dem Gryffindor gewechselt. Und auch wenn ihm sein Verstand das alles nur vorgaukelte, wollte er diesen Augenblick verlängern. Zeit mit Potter verbringen und herausfinden, was es mit diesem Traum auf sich hatte.   
  
»Seit wann weißt du denn, dass du schwul bist?«, formulierte Draco die erste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war.  
  
»Ich bin nicht schwul!«, stieß Potter entrüstet aus. »Wie kommst du denn auf so ’ne Scheiße?«  
  
Draco hopste behände vom Fenstersims, der sogleich wieder verschwand, und begann zu grinsen. Das war sehr interessant. Sein Hirn verstrickte sich gerade in ziemliche Widersprüche. Etwas, was Draco reizte. Und da diese ganze Sache quasi ein geschützter Raum war, weil sie nur in seiner Fantasie, in seinem eigenen Kopf stattfand, hatte Nichts, was hier geschah, über den Moment hinaus eine Bedeutung. Er konnte hier also alles fragen, alles sagen, alles tun, was er wollte, ohne dass es irgendwelche Konsequenzen hatte. Also konnte er sein eigenes krankes Hirn in aller Ruhe erforschen und herausfinden, was sein Unterbewusstsein ihm mit dieser Lachnummer sagen wollte. Er setzte das Gespräch in einem lockeren Plauderton fort:  
  
»O-kay. Aber dir ist schon klar, dass ich ein Kerl bin?«  
  
»Japp«, antwortete der Gryffindor knapp.  
  
»Und Sexfantasien eines Kerls über einen anderen Kerl würde ich jetzt schon mal als ziemlich schwul bezeichnen. Stimmst du mir da zu?«, fragte Draco selbstgefällig, schließlich war dieser »Potter« nur ein Produkt seiner eigenen Fantasie, quasi eine Ausprägung seiner selbst und warum sollte Draco nicht ausnahmsweise mal mit seinem Unterbewusstsein ein Zwiegespräch führen.  
  
»Dann ist es halt schwul, meinetwegen«, gab der Gryffindor entnervt und immer noch sehr verlegen zurück.  
  
»Und dir ist auch klar, wer ich bin? Ich meine, du magst mich doch noch nicht mal. Das ist eigentlich ganz schön krank, wenn du mal ehrlich bist.« Draco war gespannt, wie sein Verstand diesen Widerspruch aufzulösen versuchen würde.  
  
»Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich es mir nicht ausgesucht hab!«, fuhr Potter Draco wütend an. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fragte der Gryffindor dann herausfordernd:   
  
»Und war das jetzt alles? Oder kommt noch was?«  
  
Mit dieser Frage hatte Draco nicht gerechnet. Potters Blick bohrte sich in seinen und Draco begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Er spürte seine Wangen heiß werden. Potters Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Draco wollte diesem Blick ausweichen, aber Potter ließ es nicht zu. Draco fühlte sich bedrängt. Der Traum nahm eine Wendung, die ihm nicht wirklich gefiel. Er war derjenige mit der Kontrolle! Er stellte die Fragen. Es war sein Traum. Die wollte er sich nicht abnehmen lassen. Schon gar nicht von seinem dämlichen Unterbewusstsein, dass sich als Harry Potter verkleidet hatte. Also sagte er zögerlich:   
  
»Ich bin halt ein wenig… überrascht.«  
  
»Das heißt wohl, wenn das hier vorbei ist, wirst du mit deinen Todesserfreunden ’ne Party feiern und über mich deswegen herziehen. Schon klar!« Der Gryffindor sah aus, als würde ihm übel werden, während der die für ihn einzig logisch Schlussfolgerung aus den Ereignissen zog.  
  
»Natürlich…«, Draco verdrehte die Augen, »…nicht!«   
  
Dieser Traum war wirklich verrückt, aber aufwachen wollte er trotzdem nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. In diesem seltsamen Traum hatte er die Chance Potter, selbst wenn der nur ein Gespinst seines eigenen Hirns war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ein Mal. Ein einziges Mal. Draco zögerte noch, aber dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und sagte ziemlich lapidar:  
  
»Weißt du, Potter. Da das ja hier alles nur in meiner überdrehten Fantasie stattfindet, kann ich es ja sagen: Ich steh’ schon seit `ner halben Ewigkeit auf dich und im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich dich sogar ziemlich gut leiden. Also, mach dir um deinen Ruf keine Sorgen, ich wird’ es für mich behalten.« Diesen Traum würde er, wie alle Träume, die er bisher von Potter gehabt hatte, todsicher niemandem erzählen. Und vielleicht würde das ja jetzt in den gewohnten Teil mit der Nacktheits-Action übergehen.  
  
»Was heißt das: Du kannst mich ziemlich gut leiden?« Potter sah Draco mit großen fragenden Augen an. Fast hätte Draco losgeprustet. Dieser Traum war wirklich abgedreht.   
  
»Lass mich nachdenken, ziemlich gut leiden können, heißt wohl, dass ich dich… mag.« Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht. Es fühlte sich gut an, das zu sagen. Er hatte das schon immer mal zu Potter sagen wollen, auch wenn es jetzt nur ein Traum war. Es war…befreiend. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und aus dem Grinsen war ein scheues, sehr un-malfoy-haftes Lächeln geworden. Das wusste er selbst.  
  
»Du verarschst mich doch! Ich meine, du hast das dann aber schon relativ gut versteckt, das Mögen, würde ich sagen. Davon habe ich nämlich bisher nicht viel gemerkt oder ist das die Art, wie Malfoys ihre Zuneigung zeigen?«, warf ihm der Gryffindor an den Kopf.  
  
»Ha, Ha, Potter, hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, was mein Vater oder Voldi mit mir machen würden, wenn ich keine Show abziehen würde und sie es wüssten? Die beiden stehen nämlich auf Schmerzen- wenn andere sie haben. Und wenn du glaubst, du hättest mich mit deinem kleinen Ausraster im Gang beeindruckt, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Daddy hat da wesentlich mehr drauf. Und was Voldemort betrifft, muss ich dir, denke ich, nichts erzählen. Ihr kennt euch ja persönlich. Zu deiner Erinnerung: Ich glaube, das war das Arschloch, dass deine Eltern umgebracht hat.«  
  
In Potters Blick lag einen Augenblick deutlich Missbilligung. Er schien sie abzuschütteln.  
  
»Das heißt also, du magst mich wirklich. Das, was du in diesem Brief geschrieben hast, war dein Ernst?« Dass Potter im Traum genauso schwer von Begriff war, wie im richtigen Leben, war für Dracos Geschmack schon beinahe zu viel Authentizität.  
  
»Was denkst du denn? Meinst du, ich schreib dir einen Abschiedsbrief und in meinen letzten Worten an die Nachwelt fällt mir nichts Besseres ein, als dich zu verarschen?«  
  
»Naja, du bist ein Slytherin, da weiß man nie. Und ich kapier’ das nicht: Wenn du mich echt magst und das in deinem Brief ernst gemeint hast, warum spielst du dann für die falsche Mannschaft, ich meine, warum bist du überhaupt in diesem Todesserverein?«  
  
»Granger denkt offensichtlich nicht nur für Weasley sondern auch für dich mit. Und über diese Diskriminierung von Slytherins sehe ich nur ausnahmsweise mal großzügig hinweg.« Draco dachte kurz nach. »Ich versuche es mal so einfach zu erklären, dass sogar du es verstehen kannst: Mein Vater ist Lucius Malfoy. Todesser seit der ersten Stunde. Voldemorts Lieblingsschüler. Und ich bin Draco Malfoy, sein einziger Sohn. Quizfrage: Warum spielt Draco Malfoy wohl den guten Sohn und ist brav, wie Papa es wollte, ein Todesserlein geworden?« Draco legte gespielt nachdenklich einen Finger an den Mund. »Tick.Tack.Tick.Tack. Die richtige Antwort lautet: Vielleicht weil Lucius Malfoy seinen lieben Sohn eher eigenhändig töten würde, als zuzulassen, dass er sich gegen ihn und seinen Meister stellt? Ich wollte meinen eigenen Arsch retten und nachdem ich schon als Kind von meinem lieben Onkel Severus gelernt habe, dass Weglaufen keine gute Idee ist, wenn man es mit Todessern zu tun hat, bin ich doch einer von ihnen geworden. Punkt. Ende der Geschichte.«  
  
Der Gryffindor war offensichtlich immer noch nicht zufrieden.  
  
»Okay, ich weiß ja, dass du nichts von gryffindor’scher Logik hältst, aber für mich ist das total unlogisch. Warum wolltest du dich umbringen? Die eigene Haut retten wollen und sich dann umbringen, das passt doch nicht wirklich zusammen, oder?«  
  
»Auch wenn das jetzt dein schönes durch Voruteile geordnetes Weltbild durcheinander bringt: Überleben wollen ist ja schön und gut, aber jeder hat seine Grenzen. Sogar jemand wie ich. Vielleicht hilft das deiner Logik auf die Sprünge: Stell dir mal vor, du müsstest mir jeden Tag vorspielen, wie scheiße du mich findest… wobei dir dürfte das nicht so schwer fallen, weil du mich ja tatsächlich nicht magst, und…«  
  
»Das weißt du doch gar nicht!«, plusterte sich der Gryffindor auf.  
  
»Ich bitte dich, nur weil du seit neustem irgendwie schwul bist und auf mich stehst, bedeutet das nicht automatisch, dass du mich magst. Erstens kennst du mich gar nicht richtig und zweitens wette ich mit dir, kannst du mir nicht eine Eigenschaft an mir nennen, die du gut findest und das ist ja wohl die mindeste Voraussetzung für Mögen.«  
  
»Aber du! Als ob du mich kennen würdest!«, trumpfte der Gryffindor auf.  
  
Draco seufzte, dann begann er aufzuzählen.  
  
»Du bist großherzig, mutig, setzt dich für deine Freunde ein, bist ein begnadeter unglaublich mächtiger Zauberer...«  
  
»Das beweist noch gar nichts, Malfoy, außer, dass du den Tagespropheten liest!«  
  
Draco hob die Augenbrauen und setzte die Aufzählung fort.  
  
»Du liebst es Spaghetti mit Ketchup zu übergießen, bevor du sie isst. Das ist widerlich, aber auch irgendwie, naja,… lassen wird das. Du kaust an deinen Fingernägeln, wenn du Quidditchspiele anschaust und es spannend wird. Du liebst Granger und Weasley, aber ihre ständigen Streitereien die letzte Zeit treiben dich an den Rande des Wahnsinns, dann setzt du normalerweise die Brille ab und massierst deine Nasenwurzel, so wie vorhin, um dich zu beruhigen, damit du ihnen nicht sagen musst, wie sehr es dich nervt. Du steigst immer von links auf deinen Bese-…«  
  
»Ja, ist gut. Du hast gewonnen!«, fiel Potter ihm ins Wort. »Aber das erklärt trotzdem nicht, warum du dich umbringen wolltest!«  
  
»Also, weil du es ja unbedingt wissen willst.« Draco atmete tief durch. »Weißt du, bisher hat es gereicht, die Rolle vom braven Todesser-Söhnchen zu spielen. Ein bisschen Scheiße zu dir und deinen kleinen Freunden sein, immer Mal wieder jemanden als Schlammblut bezeichnen. Nicht besonders anstrengend, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich nie ich selbst sein darf und es nicht sehr spaßig ist, jemandem vorzuspielen, man würde ihn hassen, wenn man ihn in Wirklichkeit lie-«, Draco hustete und hoffte inständig –Traum hin, Traum her-  Potter hätte den Beginn des letzten Wortes nicht gehört, »…nicht hasst. Jedenfalls war das noch ganz ok, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich eh keine anderen Alternativen habe. Nur sind Daddy und sein Boss vor Beginn des Schuljahres auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, ich wäre als jüngster Vollidiot aller Zeiten bereit offiziell in die Reihen der Speichellecker und Arschkriecher des Dunklen Lords aufgenommen zu werden, bereit das wunderbar herrliche Dunkle Mal zu empfangen, das mich zu seinem Eigentum macht. Juhu!«, sagte er trocken »Und mit seinem Sklavenzeichen habe ich auch noch – stell dir vor welche Ehre – eine Menge tolle neue Pflichten bekommen. Und wenn ich die nicht erfülle, dann werde ich leider, leider, leider einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod sterben, hat mir mein liebreizender Vater jedenfalls heute mitgeteilt. Dumme Sache! Und was glaubst du also, wie unglaublich toll meine Perspektiven für die Zukunft sind? Und wie sehr mich das alles zum Weiterleben motiviert? Diese fantastische Aussicht entweder noch viel mehr Dinge zu tun, die ich verabscheue oder zu Tode gefoltert zu werden. Da ziehe ich es dann doch lieber vor, mich selbst umzubringen, dann ist es wenigstens schnell vorbei. Ist dir das logisch genug?«   
  
Draco hatte nicht gespürt, wie seine Augen ihre Farbe gewechselt hatten und von Silber zu Hellgrau gewechselt waren. Doch er hatte gehört, wie seine Stimme mit jedem Wort immer belegter geklungen hatte. Das war die Wahrheit und jetzt, wo er es ausgesprochen hatte, begann es wieder wehzutun. Das war sein Leben. Das Leben, dem er versucht hatte, ein Ende zu machen, damit er endlich die Angst loswurde. Diese furchtbare Angst. Und damit er frei sein konnte. Und selbst wenn dieser Traum-Potter real wäre, würde nichts diese Situation ändern. Die Ernüchterung fuhr Draco kalt in die Glieder. Ließ ihn frösteln. Eine unangenehme Stille erfüllte den Raum zwischen ihnen. Doch Potter brach das Schweigen, als wollte er die düsteren Gedanken um jeden Preis vertreiben.  
  
»Naja, jetzt lebst du jedenfalls.«  
  
»Ja, danke auch. Hast du ’ne Ahnung, wie scheiß weh das mit den Schlangen getan hat? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich mir was anderes überlegt als diesen Cleopatra-Abgang«, brummte Draco. Er wollte die negativen Gefühle, die begonnen hatten, ihn gefangen zunehmen, loswerden. Nicht zu sehr an all das Elend denken.   
  
»Und was ist mit dir? Geht’s dir denn…gut?« Draco ergründete das Gesicht des Gryffindors nach einer Regung. Die Besorgnis lenkte ihn von sich selbst ab. Immerhin etwas.  
  
»Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Energie ich noch habe«, antwortete der Gryffindor zögerlich. »Ich hab sie einfach in dich rein fließen lassen, als du…, naja, als dein Herz… nicht mehr geschlagen hat.« Potter biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Draco traute seinen Ohren nicht und stutzte. Sollte ihn Potter tatsächlich von den Toten zurückgeholt haben? Wäre so etwas überhaupt möglich?  
  
»Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich schon über der Ziellinie war und dass du mich zurückgeholt hast?!«  
  
Potter schwieg und sah weg. Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Er war tot gewesen und Potter hatte ihn nicht nur mit irgendeiner hirnrissigen Aktion vom Sterben abgehalten, nein, er hatte das Unmögliche möglich gemacht und ihn auf abenteuerliche Art und Weise »wiederbelebt«?  
  
»ARGH! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein?! Du bist ein…Argh, Potter!« Draco stürmte ein paar Schritte auf den Gryffindor zu und rang um seine Beherrschung. Dann beruhigte er sich selbst. Es war ein Traum. Er reimte sich das sowieso alles nur in seiner Fantasie zusammen. Einen kurzen Augenblick verharrte er, bevor er sagte: »Ach, ich kann’s ja eh nicht ändern.« Die Arme, die er eben noch wütend hoch gerissen hatte, ließ er resigniert sinken. Was an dieser ganzen abstrusen Geschichte überhaupt wahr war und was sein Hirn sich im Delirium nur ausgedacht hatte, würde Draco erfahren, wenn er aufwachte. Falls er überhaupt aufwachen würde. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Gryffindor.  
  
»Okay, du hast mir das Leben gerettet, mit dieser Energie-Verbindung, soviel hab ich jetzt verstanden, aber was ist jetzt mit dir?«  
  
»Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem ich meinen Patronus an Madame Pomfrey geschickt und das mit der Verbindung gemacht hab’… naja. Ich glaube, sie haben uns gefunden. Ich hab’ nämlich gespürt, dass jemand mit Magie Heilprozesse eingeleitet hat. Dein Körper macht mittlerweile auch alles wieder weitgehend ohne meine Hilfe, denke ich«, sinnierte der Gryffindor.  
  
»Und, warum hältst du dann diese Verbindung, von der du gesprochen hast, immer noch aufrecht? Meinst du nicht, dass du deinen eigenen Körper etwas… vernachlässigst? Was glaubst du, was los wäre, wenn dir wegen mir was passiert oder du wegen mir draufgehst?«  
  
»Immerhin müsstest du dir um Voldemort erstmal keine Sorgen mehr machen, du wärst dann sein persönlicher Held, denke ich«, sagte Potter gespielt ernst.  
  
Draco war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Die Vorstellung war äußerst irritierend, dass Harry Potter sein Leben riskiert hatte oder immer noch riskierte, um seines zu retten. Potter war der Retter der Zaubererwelt, nicht der von Draco Malfoy. Potter sollte Voldemort besiegen – irgendwann - und durfte sich nicht seinetwegen in solche Gefahr bringen. Das war doch totaler Hirnriss. Potter mochte ihn nicht mal!  
  
»Sollte das jetzt lustig sein?«, fragte er den grinsenden Gryffindor.  
  
»Schon!«   
  
Potter fuhr sich durch die schwarzen, verwuschelten Haarsträhnen, grinste schief und sah dabei verboten gut aus. Draco jedoch verstand das alles nicht und es begann immer mehr wehzutun. Der Anblick, die Art, wie sie miteinander umgingen. Draco war hier mit einer Fantasiegestalt, die mit ihm so sprach, als wären sie Freunde, als würde er Potter etwas bedeuten, als würden seine Wünsche, die den Gryffindor betrafen, erfüllt, und Dracos Verstand sagte ihm, dass diese ganze Sache so lächerlich, so sinnlos war, so verschwendet. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe. Wenn er tatsächlich nicht tot war, dann hatte er jetzt ernstere Probleme, als einen verrückten Traum von Harry Potter, der ihm offenbarte, dass er ihn körperlich anziehend fand. Draco wollte seine Ruhe und einfach nur noch vergessen. Er braucht nicht noch etwas – wie die Erinnerung an diesen Traum - was ihm vor Augen führen würde, was er niemals haben konnte.  
  
»Dieses ganze Gespräch ist ein Scherz, Potter, weißt du das! Ein seltsamer Traum. So ’ne Art Nahtoderfahrung, wahrscheinlich. Aber ich hab jetzt genug davon. Sieh zu, dass du aus meinem Kopf verschwindest. Kümmer’ dich wieder um dich selbst und wir vergessen das alles. Also, ich werde das tun, ist ja schließlich auch mein Traum.«  
  
Potter grinste noch breiter, als er sagte:  
  
»Ich raube dir ja nicht gerne deine Illusionen, Malfoy, aber das hier ist definitiv mein Traum. Den ich übrigens ziemlich gut finde. Du magst mich, das ist toll, du stehst sogar auf mich. Warum sollte ich das vergessen wollen? Und ich, naja, ich hab dir das Leben gerettet! Streng genommen schuldest du mir was!«  
  
»Schön, dass du mich wieder darauf hinweist. Erinnere mich daran, wenn ich wieder bei Bewusstsein bin, dir nicht dafür zu danken!«, grummelte Draco beinahe schon wieder amüsiert, weil Potters Lächeln bei seinem letzten Satz durchaus einen dreckigen Zug angenommen hatte. Dann wurde Draco jedoch sehr ernst. Er musste es sagen. Zu sich selbst, damit er nicht wahnsinnig wurde, damit er sich nicht in etwas verrannte. In einen Traum. Eine Fantasie. Eine unbegründete Hoffnung. »Das mit dir und mir ist ein Witz. Ein Traum. Selbst wenn es real wäre. Es ist einfach nicht drin. Es ist zu gefährlich. Für uns beide. Also, verschwinde und zwar schnell!« Dracos Augen waren kalt und seine Stimme nüchtern. Er konnte diesen Traum und »Potter« nicht mehr in seiner Nähe ertragen, weil es so schmerzte und er wünschte inständig, sollte er wach werden, dass er sich an rein gar nichts erinnern können würde.   
  
»Aber…«  
  
»Raus!«, fiel er dem Gryffindor ins Wort. Er stieß die Präsenz in seinem Inneren weg, konzentrierte sich auf Potters Energie in seinem Bewusstsein und seine eigene, trennte beide von einander, die sich fest ineinander verschlungen hatten, umeinander rankten, wie Fäden zu einem einzigen dichten Seil verwoben. Draco dröselte den Strang auf, begann das silberne Netz seiner eigenen Zauberkraft zu einem Schild zu weben. Ein Schild vor seinen Gedanken, ein Schild vor seinem Geist. Draco spürte, wie sich Potters Kraft gegen das Schild stemmte. Wie der sich nicht aus Dracos Geist drängen ließ. Er war so unglaublich stark.  
  
»Dann versprich mir aber vorher was, Malfoy. Sonst gehe ich nicht.« Der Gryffindor fixierte ihn mit einer ernsten Miene.  
  
»Potter, du bist echt eine Nervensäge - Dass Träume manchmal so realistisch sein können - Also, lass hören!« Er wartete und ließ den Schild schwächer werden.  
  
»Wenn du einen Tunnel siehst mit einem Licht am Ende, halte dich von dem Licht fern, nicht drauf zulaufen, okay?! Schwör es! Ernsthaft!«  
  
Draco hielt verblüfft inne, verlor die Fäden, der Schild löste sich auf, verpuffte. Potter mit seinem Optimismus, mit seiner Hoffnung, mit seiner Naivität. Und Draco…lachte. Er musste lachen. Er lachte dem Elend, das sein Leben war ins Gesicht und dem Jungen, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte, dass dieser tatsächlich in diesem Traum Gestalt angenommen hatte. Dem Menschen, dem seine letzten Gedanken gegolten hatten, als er das Gift der Vipern in seinem Körper gespürt hatte, als die Schmerzen so stark geworden waren, dass er die Ohnmacht wie einen Freund begrüßt hatte. Draco lachte. Ein ehrliches Lachen, ein herzliches Lachen. Ein Lachen, bei dem die Farbe in seine Augen zurückkehrte und darin tanzte, bei dem der Gryffindor ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. Ihm! Ein Lächeln, das Draco Potter, ohne einen Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, ein ernst gemeintes Versprechen geben ließ:  
  
»Ja, ich verspreche es. Aber jetzt verschwinde endlich aus meinem Kopf!«


	12. Chains

Albus Dumbledore beobachtete, wie die Morgensonne langsam in den abgeschlossenen Quarantänebereich der Krankenstation kroch. Die beiden Jungen, die nebeneinander auf zwei zusammen geschobenen Krankenbetten lagen, schliefen ruhig und friedlich. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte es so ausgesehen, als würden sie den Gryffindor und den Slytherin verlieren. Albus seufzte. Der Anblick der jungen Männer im Pokalzimmer hätte einem seiner Alpträume entsprungen sein können. Doch gegen jede Regel der magischen Heilkunst war Draco Malfoy, der unter normalen Bedingungen längst an den Auswirkungen des Schlangengifts hätte sterben müssen, auf dem Wege der Besserung.

Wenn ihre Theorien stimmten, dann hatte Harry den Slytherin mit Magie am Leben erhalten und damit etwas getan, was eigentlich unmöglich war. Beinahe hätte es Harry sogar das eigene Leben gekostet, das seines Mitschülers zuretten, doch ebenso unerklärlich, wie die Energieverbindung zustande gekommen war, war sie auch abgebrochen. Harry hatte im Laufe der frühen Morgenstunden, nachdem der Slytherin außer Lebensgefahr gewesen war, Dracos Hand losgelassen und der Energiestrom war von selbst verebbt. Damit waren beide außer Gefahr und würden nach Poppys Einschätzungen sogar wieder sehr schnell auf die Beine kommen. Die Tragödie hatte doch noch ein gutes Ende genommen. Auch wenn Albus noch immer nur mutmaßen konnte, was zwischen den Jungen im Pokalzimmer vorgefallen war. Aber er würde es herausfinden. Wenn er mit beiden gesprochen hatte. Vorher war alle Grübelei über diese seltsamen Ereignisse sinnlos. 

Sein Blick ruhte nun auf den Händen der beiden. Noch immer berührten Harrys Fingerspitzen die des jungen Malfoys und es sah fast aus, als würde ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielen. Dann betrachtete Albus die dunkle Gestalt in der Ecke des Raumes, die schon seit Stunden unbeweglich auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl ausgeharrt hatte, Wache hielt, wie eine schwarze Statue, und die die beiden Jungen wie hypnotisiert anstarrte, als gäbe es außer ihnen nichts anderes auf der Welt. Das Bild von Severus Snape wie er über die beiden wachte brannte sich in Albus ein. Sein Herz sagte ihm, dass es richtig war, dass diese drei etwas so starkes verband, dass es Albus beinahe greifen konnte. Schwarz. Silber. Grün. Verbunden, vermengt. Schicksale zusammengeschmiedet. Liebe. Albus wusste nicht, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm und im selben Augenblick, wie er die Vision vor sich gehabt hatte, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Allein die Gewissheit war geblieben, dass durch die Ereignisse der Nacht etwas von Bedeutung angestoßen worden war und noch weiter im Begriff war sich zu entwickeln. Wohin diese Entwicklung führen würde, konnte Albus jedoch noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

»Es ist seltsam, sie so friedlich zusammen zusehen«, sprach Albus den Tränkemeister leise an, der noch immer keine Notiz von seiner Anwesenheit im Zimmer zunehmen schien. Zwei Jungen, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, dachte Albus und doch war er sich sicher, wie noch nie zuvor, dass sie mehr gemeinsam hatten, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte. 

»Es ist als würde man zwei Seiten einer Medaille betrachten.«

»Ich wüsste nicht, was diese beiden gemeinsam hätten«, spottete Snape und sah Albus immer noch nicht an.

»Oh, sie sind sich ähnlicher, als du vielleicht meinst. Beide sind ohne elterliche Liebe aufgewachsen, über beiden liegt der Schatten Tom Riddles und beide sind in einen Krieg verstrickt, den keiner von ihnen begonnen hat. Und sie haben dich, der über sie wacht. Verschieden und doch auch gleich.«

»Sie sind Feinde, Albus. Hassen sich. Das allein verbindet sie. Nur darin, in ihrem Hass, sind sie sich gleich.«

Albus lächelte milde und geleitete Snape aus dem Zimmer in Poppy Pomfreys Büro, wo sie die zwei durch eine Glasscheibe weiter beobachten konnten, aber nicht Gefahr liefen sie zu wecken.

»Spotte ruhig über einen alten Mann, Severus, solange du nur meine Worte bedenkst.«

»Später vielleicht«, entgegnete Snape und winkte ab. Diesmal jedoch ohne die beißende Spöttelei, die seine Reden sonst begleitete. Er klang nachdenklich, während er an der Scheibe stand und noch immer die beiden Jungen betrachtete.

»Womit ist dein rastloser Geist beschäftig, Severus? Vielleicht kann dir ein alter Mann behilflich sein?« Noch immer lächelte Albus sanft. Er hoffte, das aufgebrachte Gemüt von Snape beruhigen zu können. Es war eine anstrengende Nacht gewesen. Für sie alle.

»Zwanzig Vipern!«, sagte der Tränkemeister ernst. »Drogen in Potters Blut, Slughorns Repperi und wieder diese zwanzig Vipern! Es geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Es kommt mir vor, als hätte es eine Bedeutung. In diesen ganzen verdrehten Ereignissen, kommt es mir so vor, als wäre ein Muster verborgen. Ein Sinn. Als müsste ich nur an diesem einen Faden ziehen und der Knoten würde sich auflösen.«

»Du solltest aufhören, darüber nach zu grübeln und ein wenig ruhen. Jedenfalls für den Augenblick. Gönn deinem Verstand eine Pause!«, riet Albus.

»Willst du nicht wissen, was passiert ist? Wie es dazu kommen konnte?« Snapes Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und ungeduldig.

»Natürlich will ich es wissen. Ich werde es wissen! Aber bevor ich nicht mit beiden gesprochen habe, werde ich meine Energie nicht mit unnützen Grübeleien darüber verschwenden und das solltest du auch nicht tun. Für alles gibt es eine Zeit, Severus. Jetzt ist die Zeit noch nicht gekommen, diese Fragen zu beantworten.«

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters war voller Missbilligung. Dennoch schmunzelte Albus und legte dem Jüngeren beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

»Weißt du, Severus, mein Junge, die Lösung eines Rätsels findet meistens von selbst zu einem, wenn man sie lässt und nicht mehr nach ihr sucht. Willst du eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit von Draco und Harry hören, dann kommst du vielleicht auf andere Gedanken?«

»Deine Weisheit ist wieder einmal unerreicht, Direktor«, antwortete Snape mit freundschaftlicher Anzüglichkeit in der Stimme und nickte Albus gefällig zu. 

»Erinnerst du dich an die Zeremonie mit dem sprechenden Hut, als Harry und Draco in ihre Häuser sortiert wurden? Das, was der Hut mir zu seiner Entscheidung in ihren Fällen mitgeteilt hat, hat mich sehr überrascht.«

»Überrascht, Albus? Es hat dich überrascht, dass der Junge-Der-Lebt ein Gryffindor wurde und jemand mit dem Namen Malfoy ein Slytherin?« Der Blick, den der Tränkemeister Albus zu warf, war irritiert und enthielt eine Spur ironischer Verwunderung.

»Nun, als der sprechende Hut Draco nach Slytherin geschickt hat, tat er es auf den ausdrücklichen Wunsch des Jungen hin. Er hatte eine Wahl. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Draco Malfoy hat zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor wählen dürfen. Ebenso wie Harry. Sie waren die einzigen Schüler, die jemals zwischen ausgerechnet diesen beiden Häusern die Wahl hatten, seit ich hier Schulleiter bin.«

»Der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy in Gryffindor und der von James und Lily Potter in Slytherin? Albus, ich bitte dich. Der Hut hat dich zum Narren gehalten«, schnaubte Snape ungläubig.

»Das sollte man meinen, aber in diesen Jungen steckt mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht.«

»Willst du wissen, was ich sehe, Albus? Was ich weiß? Draco ist ein Slytherin, durch und durch, ebenso wie Potter ein typischer Gryffindor ist. Wenn ich die beiden anschaue, dann erkenne ich zwei Gegensätze, wie schwarz und weiß. Auch wenn Draco als Kind anders gewesen ist, heute ist er skrupellos, kalt und egoistisch. Es hat einen Grund, warum seine Mitschüler ihn den Eisprinzen nennen. Er lässt niemanden an sich heran, hat keine Freunde, hatte er noch nie. Die Menschen, mit denen er sich umgibt, sind Gefolgsleute. In ihm steckt ebenso wenig ein Gryffindor wie in Potter ein Slytherin. Du solltest Potter lügen hören, dann wüsstest du, wo von ich spreche!«

Albus musterte den blonden Slytherin. Kalt? Skrupellos? Egoistisch? Das waren in der Tat die Worte mit denen auch er den jungen Mann beschreiben würde. Aber Albus hatte sich nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht, Draco Malfoys Gedanken, dessen Emotionen zu erforschen. Viel zu offensichtlich war dessen Habitus für Albus gewesen, hatte zu den Berichten gepasst, die er von Severus über den Jungen bekommen hatte. Wie Lucius. Und eben dieser Habitus hatte den Eindruck von Kälte, Skrupellosigkeit und Egoismus verfestigt. Albus ging die Bilder in seinem Gedächtnis durch, die Informationen, die er über den Jungen gesammelt hatte. Alles, was der Slytherin bisher getan hatte, hatte in das Bild gepasst, das er sich von Lucius Malfoys Sohn gemacht hatte. Draco hatte jede Erwartung erfüllt, die Albus an das Abbild, den Abkömmling von Lucius Malfoy gehabt hatte. Von Anfang an. Dennoch hatte der sprechende Hut in Draco Malfoy einen Gryffindor gesehen, was Albus damals nicht weniger überrascht hatte, als Snape heute. Aber Albus hatte dieser Sache keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt, sogar als Tom Riddle ausgerechnet dem jungen Malfoy den Auftrag erteilt hatte, Albus’ Leben auszulöschen. So gering hatte Albus Draco Malfoys Bedeutung im großen Ganzen eingeschätzt. Riddles Wahl hatte Albus zwar überrascht, doch hatte er sie als Strafe für Lucius Versagen abgetan und von der Person, dem Jungen an sich, abgekoppelt. Und Albus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Er nahm sich vor, seine Überlegungen zu dem jungen Slytherin zu überdenken, ihn nicht mehr nur als Lucius’ Sohn, sondern als den Menschen zu betrachten, dem es gelungen war Snapes Zuneigung zu erringen. Etwas, was bisher nur Albus selbst und Lily Evans vermocht hatten. Albus würde sich mit der Frage befassen müssen, was das Herz von Severus Snape in Draco Malfoy gesehen hatte, was es noch heute sah, so dass es sich standhaft weigerte aufzuhören, den Jungen zu lieben. 

»Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir, was Dracos Rolle in diesem Krieg betrifft, etwas übersehen haben könnten.«, formulierte Albus vorsichtig.

»Etwas übersehen?«

»Du liebst den Jungen, obwohl dein Verstand dir sagt, dass er dein Feind ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das etwas zu bedeuten hat. Und wenn ich in meinem langen Leben eins gelernt habe, dann ist es, auf mein Gefühl zu vertrauen, Severus. Das Herz sieht mehr als die Augen. Das Herz weiß mehr als der Verstand, denn manchmal ist das Wesentliche für die Augen unsichtbar*. Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Draco Malfoy…«

»Mein Verstand, Albus, sagt mir, dass Draco Malfoy der Feind ist, weil er der jüngste Todesser aller Zeiten ist! Weil er versucht hat dich umzubringen! Für den Dunklen Lord! Und weil ich weiß, wozu Lucius ihn fähig gemacht hat! Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Ich war dabei! Sieh dir die Fakten an, Albus, sieh ruhig genau hin, dann wirst auch du erkennen, was ich schon vor langer Zeit erkennen musste und verzeih, wenn ich mich wiederhole: Draco ist wie sein Vater. Ein kaltblütiger, muggel-hassender Mörder! Daran ändert weder dein Optimismus noch eine alte, rührselige Geschichte vom sprechenden Hut oder meine Erinnerung an das liebe Kind, das er mal gewesen ist, etwas. Und der einzige Grund, weshalb mich sein Schicksal so quält, weshalb ich mich verantwortlich fühle, ist das Wissen, dass ich schuld daran habe, dass er zu dem geworden ist, was er jetzt ist: Dem Feind! Was ich fühle ist Schuld, Albus. Nicht Liebe sondern Schuld!«

Snape presste die Hände gegen die Scheibe und Albus konnte in der Spieglung dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sehen. Er spürte, dass der Tränkemeister noch nicht bereit war, mit seinem Herzen zu sehen. Und es mochte tatsächlich Schuld sein, die ihm die Sicht darauf versperrte. Die gleiche Schuld, die Severus so leiden ließ, dass er nicht in der Lage war, etwas anderes zu fühlen als eben das. Albus wünschte, dass er Snape davon befreien könnte. Davon und von dem Schmerz, der den ehemaligen Todesser früher zwar zurecht geläutert hatte, ihm heute aber im Weg stand, der Mann zu werden, den Albus im Krieg brauchte. Noch hatte er die Hoffnung jedoch nicht aufgegeben, dass er den Tag erleben würde, an dem Severus Snape dieser Mann sein würde.

»Schuld, Severus? Du fühlst dich schuldig. Ich bin es, du nicht«, versuchte Albus erneut, das Leid seines Freundes zu verringern. »Alles, was du getan hast, habe ich dir aufgetragen. Schuldig bin ganz allein ich.«

 

Snape wollte dazwischen fahren, doch Albus gebot ihm mit einer ruhigen aber eindeutigen Geste zu schweigen. 

»Im Kampf gegen Tom Riddle gab es schon viele Opfer. Und ich weiß, dass ich diese Opfer bringen musste und muss, dass sie auch außerhalb meiner eigenen Person liegen. Es ist ein Krieg, den wir führen, und jeder Krieg hat einen Preis, kostet Leben, bringt Leid. Ich treffe Entscheidungen und für die Opfer dieser Entscheidungen nehme ich die Schuld auf mich. Doch ich bin davon überzeugt, dass der Sieg diese Opfer wert ist und was die Schuld betrifft, so bleibt mir nur die Hoffnung, dass es irgendwann Vergebung gibt. Dass mir irgendwann vergeben werden wird und deshalb muss auch ich mir selbst vergeben können. Meine Schuld vergeben. Und das solltest du auch tun!« 

»Nein, Albus. Für das, was ich getan habe, gibt es keine Vergebung! Ich war ein Todesser. Das Leid, das mir daraus erwächst, ist meine Strafe, meine Sühne. Keiner kann mir das nehmen, keiner kann mir dafür vergeben. Weder du, noch ich selbst«, widersprach der Ordensspion aufs Heftigste. Albus schloss kurz die Augen. Er würde nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn der Tränkemeister noch nicht bereit dazu war, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen und sich von seinen Schuldgefühlen zu befreien. Eines Tages würde er es können. Es sogar müssen. Dessen war Albus sich sicher.

»Mein Gewissen rechnet nicht nach Strafe und Sühne. Und deines sollte das auch nicht! Es rechnet nach Verantwortung und ich trage Verantwortung für dich, die Mitglieder des Ordens, die Schüler und all jene, die nicht über die Fähigkeiten und Mittel verfügen, zu kämpfen. Ich trage Verantwortung für die, die beschützt werden müssen. Aber die Liste der Dinge, die ich deshalb getan oder zugelassen habe ist lang. Die Liste der Opfer für diesen Krieg und damit meiner Schuld ist sehr, sehr lang. Sieh dir Harry an. Ich kann ihn nicht vor seinem Schicksal schützen. Also, habe ich versucht ihn stark zu machen. Ihn zu lenken. Ihm den Weg zu zeigen. Ich habe Harry alle Herausforderungen vom ersten Tag an alleine annehmen lassen, um ihn zu dem Krieger zu machen, den ich für diesen Krieg brauche. Harry ist stark und an all den Widrigkeiten in seinem Leben ist er gewachsen und sogar noch stärker geworden, obwohl ich manchmal schon gefürchtet habe, er könnte zerbrechen. Ich benutze ihn. Ich benutze dich. Ihr seid meine Werkzeuge. Vielleicht auch Opfer. Du bist ein Spion. Er ist ein Krieger. Das ist der einzige Unterschied.«

»Albus, Potter ist ein Kind. Wie oft wollen wir diese Diskussion noch führen. Er ist viel zu jung, um dieser Krieger zu sein, den wir brauchen.«

»Das ist er nicht, Severus. Er ist kein Kind mehr. Das unschuldige Kind existiert nicht mehr. Da wo ich einst nur Liebe fühlte, fühle ich heute auch Hass und Leere in Harry. Gefühle, von denen ich einmal geglaubt habe, er wäre nicht fähig, sie zu fühlen. Auch das ist meine Schuld. Er hat mir vertraut und ich habe ihn weggestoßen. Ihn im Stich gelassen, als er mich am nötigsten gebraucht hat. Im letzten Jahr. Mein Verhalten hat Sirius das Leben gekostet. Aber ich habe nicht nur Sirius verloren, als er durch den Schleier gefallen ist, sondern auch Harry. Es war, als wäre durch diesen Vorfall etwas in Harry gestorben, als hätte er seine kindliche Unschuld verloren und ich trauere noch immer deswegen. Und doch fühle ich auch, dass es notwendig war. Dass trotz aller Härte der Konsequenzen, des Leids, genau der Prozess notwendig war. Als hätte dieser Teil in Harry sterben müssen, um ihn für das zu wappnen, was kommen wird. Ich spüre, dass Harry gegen sich selbst kämpft und es kommt mir vor, als müsste es so sein, als könnte Harry erst dann Tom Riddle gegenübertreten, wenn er einen noch größeren Gegner, nämlich sich selbst, bezwungen hat. Und dann Severus, wird er nicht nur der Krieger sein, den wir brauchen, er wird uns zum Sieg führen. Er wird diesen Krieg führen, Severus. Und du musst ihm dabei helfen, denn ich werde dann längst nicht mehr hier sein.«

Severus schluckte hart. Albus sah Trauer und Wut in dem Gesicht seines Spions. Aber auch Angst und Zweifel. Sie hatten beide ihre Masken abgelegt und sprachen auf einer Ebene zueinander ohne hindernde persönliche Befindlichkeiten. Albus hatte sein Schicksal, seinen Tod, längst akzeptiert. Er wusste, dass ihn der Fluch, den er bei der Zerstörung des Horkruxes freigesetzt hatte, schon längst das Leben gekostet hatte. Jede Minute, die er zusätzlich atmete, lebte, die er Severus Snapes Können verdankte, war ein Geschenk, das er nutzen wollte. Er musste sie vorbereiten, damit sie den Weg ohne ihn zu Ende gehen könnten. Damit es nicht umsonst gewesen war, damit das Gute am Ende obsiegen würde. 

 

»Ein Junge, Harry Potter, ein größerer Gegner für sich selbst als der Dunkle Lord? Albus, ich…«

»Nicht ein Junge, sondern der Junge-Der-Lebt! Harry ist mächtig. In ihm loderte ein ungezügeltes Feuer. Voller Gefühle. Wie ein Vulkan. Er ist so voller Energie, dass man sie um ihn herum fühlen kann. Du fühlst es doch auch, das Brennen, das grüne Leuchten direkt aus seinem Herzen. Er hat Menschen um sich geschart und Bande aus Liebe zu ihnen geschmiedet, die ihn immer wieder aufgefangen werden – seine Freunde. Diese Bande sind stärker, als die Bande aus Angst und Terror, mit denen Tom Riddle seine Anhänger an sich kettet. Noch kämpft Harry gegen sich selbst. Ich sehe, wie er versucht, sich abzuschotten von seinen Freunden und von seinen Emotionen. Doch er liebt seine Freunde und fürchtet sich gleichzeitig davor. Er hat Furcht vor dieser Liebe, Furcht vor Verantwortung, Furcht vor Verlust. Das fühle ich. Hassen ist einfach. Gleichgültig und leer zu sein, ist ebenfalls einfacher, als zu lieben. Denn Liebe macht verletzlich, nicht wahr, Severus? Aber sie macht auch stark. Liebe ist das, was Harry auszeichnet, woraus er seine Kraft schöpft, auch wenn er selbst das vielleicht nicht ahnt. Seine Stärke ist seine Liebe, seine Emotionalität. Ich habe nie aufgehört, an Harry zu glauben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er diese Phase überwinden wird, dass er gestärkt aus diesem Kampf gegen sich selbst hervorgehen wird. Er wird erkennen, dass er sich vor seinen Gefühlen nicht verstecken kann, vor seiner Liebe und der Liebe, die ihm entgegen gebracht wird. Und er wird zu dieser Liebe zurück finden und zu seinen Freunden. Und etwas in meinem Inneren sagt mir auch, dass Draco Malfoy einen Teil dazu beitragen wird. Ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber mein Herz sagt es mir. Hab Vertrauen, Severus. Hab Vertrauen in Harry! Und höre auf das, was dein Herz dir sagt!«, wiederholte Albus sein Worte, seine Botschaft. Die Botschaft, die allein Severus Snape galt.

»Albus, du verlangst viel von mir«, sagte der Tränkemeister gequält.

»Alles! Ich verlange das, was du mir angeboten hast. Damals. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger«, erinnerte Albus seinen Spion an ein altes Versprechen. Und Severus Snape nickte. Das war es, was er angeboten hatte, was er zu geben bereit gewesen war, damals wie heute: Alles! Für die Liebe seines Lebens, für Harry Potters Mutter, Lily. Für Harry Potter, den Jungen-Der-Lebt. Ein Band aus Liebe, egal wie sehr er diesen Gedanken auch verabscheute, wenn er dem Jungen ins Gesicht sah. Das Gesicht dessen verhassten Vaters mit Lilys wundervollen Augen darin. Wenn er ihn ansah, brannte die Schuld in ihm und der Selbsthass, eine Schuld, ein Leid und ein Hass, den ihm nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore abnehmen konnte. 

Sie standen schweigend da. Die drohenden Schatten aus der Vergangenheit hinter ihnen, die der Zukunft vor ihnen.

Albus seufzte und sprach dann in einem geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall, der nicht vermuten ließ, über welche bedeutsamen Dinge sie eben noch geredet hatten:

»Ich werde später versuchen, herauszufinden, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist. Ich hoffe inständig, dass ich eine offizielle Untersuchung abwenden kann. Allein das Amphetamin in Harrys Blut – Poppy wird sich übrigens darum kümmern- würde einen Schulverweis rechtfertigen. Und wir wissen beide, Lucius würde alles dafür tun, um Harry aus Hogwarts zu entfernen, aus meinem Schutz zu entfernen.«

Dann setzte er seine Rede fort und was wie eine Bitte klang, war in Wirklichkeit ein Befehl:

»Ich möchte, dass du jetzt zum Frühstück gehst. Ich will keinen größeren Aufruhr erzeugen, als das Verschwinden von den beiden ohnehin verursacht.«

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters wanderte sehnsüchtig und besorgt zugleich zu den Jungen zurück.

»Ich brauche dich jetzt in der großen Halle, Severus. Es geht ihnen gut und ich werde auch gleich nachkommen.«

Snape nickte ihm zu. Seine Körpersprache drückte Unwillen aus, doch er leistete der Aufforderung ohne Zögern folge.

Albus Dumbledore verharrte noch einen Moment im Büro der Heilerin. Er sammelte sich. Ja, er glaubte an seine Worte. An seine Hoffnung, an sein Vermächtnis. Liebe würde Tom Riddle besiegen. Die Liebe, die Harry Potter entgegen gebracht wurde, die Harry Potter in sich trug, sein Krieger, sein Held. Sein…Opfer. Dann verließ Albus die Krankenstation um später wieder an diesen Ort zurückzukehren.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harrys Kopf fühlte sich ungewöhnlich leicht an. Seine Gliedmaßen dafür umso schwerer. Er atmete tief ein. Es roch nach Zimt und etwas kitzelte in seiner Nase. Er spürte ein Gewicht auf seinem Brustkorb, was das Luftholen erschwerte, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Ihn umgab eine wohlige Wärme. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Es war hell in dem Zimmer. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und konnte sich an nichts erinnern, außer dass er geträumt hatte. Auch wenn ihm der Inhalt dieses Traums komplett entfallen zu sein schien, hatte er ein seltsames Hochgefühl hinterlassen. Und es war ihm, als hätte er ein Lachen in seinem Ohr. Harrys Blick wanderte über die Bettdecke. Etwas, nein, jemand lag halb auf ihm, was die Atemschwierigkeiten erklärte. Er blickte auf blondes glattes Haar. Es verströmte einen angenehmen Duft. Harry schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen, hellen Strähnen, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkamen.

Plötzlich brach die Erinnerung in schnellen hektischen Bildern wie Blitze auf sein Bewusstsein herein. Nicht von einem Traum sondern von den Schrecken, den er im Pokalzimmer erlebt hatte. Draco Malfoy hatte in seinen Armen im Sterben gelegen und er hatte verzweifelt versucht ihn zu retten.

Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Hatte er Draco retten können? Er riss die Augen auf und sah sich hektisch um. Blondes Haar? Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Der Slytherin grunzte und schlang seine Arme fester um Harry, dem es trotz seiner aufsteigenden Panik gelang einen Blick auf das Gesicht der Person zu werfen, die sich an ihn schmiegte.

»Malfoy!«, stieß Harry aus. Aber seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht und es war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen zu hören.

Dann drang die Erkenntnis in ihn ein. Tiefer und tiefer.

»Er lebt!«

Harry wollte sich aufrichten, konnte sich aber nicht rühren, zu schwer lastete der Körper des Slytherin auf ihm. Nach einem kurzen Aufbäumen ließ Harry sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Es spielte keine Rolle.

Malfoy lebte! 

»Er lebt!«

Harry grinste.

»Ein Glück er lebt! Ich habe es geschafft!«

Seine innere Stimme begann zu jubeln und aus Harrys Brustkorb stieg ein Lachen auf. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Das Gefühl, dass ihn ergriffen hatte, suchte einen Ausgang aus seinem Körper und es war ein Lachen. Ein Lachen, dass alle Fasern seines Körpers erfasste, dass sein Innerstes vibrieren ließ vor Glück. Ein Lachen so ehrlich und tiefgehend, wie das, was er als einzige Erinnerung aus seinem Traum mit in die Realität genommen hatte.

Sie waren in der Krankenstation, so viel hatte er erkennen können. Malfoy lebte und er ebenfalls. »Es hat funktioniert. Mein Plan hat funktioniert.« Harry wollte überschäumen vor Glück. Der Slytherin ruhte noch immer auf seiner Brust. Harry war viel zu glücklich, als dass es ihn kümmerte, warum Draco Malfoy ausgerechnet auf ihm lag.

Harry lachte noch immer ein tiefes kehliges Lachen, bei dem ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es war befreiend. Er konnte das Profil des Slytherins erkennen. Malfoy seufzte und kuschelte sich an ihn. Der Anblick nahm ihn komplett gefangen und fegte kurzzeitig alles andere aus seinen Gedanken. Malfoy war absolut entspannt. Sein Mund stand sogar ein klein wenig offen. Harry konnte nicht anders und fuhr dem Slytherin sanft durchs Haar.

»Ich habe dich gerettet!«, flüsterte er leise.

Es war Harry egal, dass Malfoy ihn hasste, es war ihm egal, dass seine Gefühle für den anderen Jungen falsch waren; er hatte ihn gerettet, er hatte ein Leben gerettet. Draco Malfoys Leben. Er war glücklich. Er war so glücklich, wie lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht sogar so glücklich, wie noch nie zu vor.

Immer noch lachend, seine eigenen Arme fest um Malfoy geschlungen, schlief Harry erschöpft wieder ein.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Blaise Zabini ging beim Frühstück wieder einmal seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung des kompletten letzten Monats nach. Er beobachtete. Natürlich heimlich. Den Tisch der Gryffindors im Allgemeinen und seine Gryffindor im Speziellen. Heute saß sie nicht auf ihrem gewohnten Platz und trotzdem hatte er einen recht guten Blickwinkel auf ihr Gesicht. Sie sah traurig aus und auch wütend. Anders als sonst. Alles war irgendwie anders als sonst. Es war ungewohnt still bei den Löwen. Beinah eisig. Während an jedem anderen Morgen lebhaft gesprochen wurde, herrschte heute eine unangenehme Ruhe, als würde keiner ein Gespräch wagen. Stattdessen sah Blaise wie die Blicke der Gryffindors immer wieder seine Löwin streiften, auf ihr ruhten, sie musterten. Wenn sie dann sprachen, war es nur ein Flüstern, kurz, verstohlen, hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Etwas stimmte nicht. Und es schien mit ihr zu tun zu haben. Blaise seufzte, während er das Objekt seines Interesses nicht aus seinen dunkelbraunen, mandelförmigen Augen ließ.

Seine Gryffindor war wundervoll, dachte er. Er kratzte sich gedankenverloren an seiner langen leicht gebogenen Nase, die seinem Gesicht den Ausdruck eines edlen Raubvogels verlieh. Selbst jetzt, wo ihr Gesicht einen missmutigen Ausdruck hatte, war sie auf ihre eigene Art schön. Gut erinnerte er sich an die letzte Stunde in Zaubertränke, als er ihre zierlichen Hände in seinen gehalten hatte. Wäre sie nicht so von Potters plötzlichem Verschwinden aus dem Unterricht abgelenkt und dauernd damit beschäftigt gewesen Weasley fragende Blicke zu zuwerfen, wäre nicht nur der Trank gelungen. Blaise hatte schon lange auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet, aber der Junge-Der-Lebt und der Weasley hatten es ruiniert. Der Slytherin seufzte und wandte sich wieder der Lage in der Großen Halle zu. Die ganze Situation beunruhigte ihn. Heute war alles anders als sonst und das weckte neben seiner Beunruhigung auch seine Neugier. Was war los mit den Gryffindors? Was war los mit ihr - mit Hermine Granger? Sie saß allein da. Auch etwas, was Seltenheitswert hatte. War sie doch Teil dieses ominösen »Goldenen Trios«, das Gryffindor jedes Jahr den Hauspokal sicherte. Und wenn sie nicht von Potter oder Weasley flankiert wurde, dann doch zu mindest von ihrer besten Freundin, der neuen Sucherin von Gryffindor. Doch auch von ihr fehlte jede Spur. Was war also los?

Dann nahm Blaise im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Ein roter Haarschopf. Ronald Weasley betrat die große Halle und die Gryffindors schienen kollektiv den Atem anzuhalten. Ihre Gesichter wirkten angespannt. Der Vertrauensschüler nickte ein paar Leuten zu, doch bevor er bei Hermine Granger angekommen war, hielt er inne, mied ihren Blick und setze sich dann grußlos – ebenfalls nicht wie gewohnt - zu Dean Thomas. Und was tat sie? Hermine Granger sah Weasley eindringlich an, der sie noch immer zu ignorieren schien, sagte allerdings kein Wort und vertiefte sich dann mit einem sehr gequälten Gesichtsausdruck wieder in ihre Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Das war hoch interessant oder viel mehr beängstigend. Blaise wusste nicht recht, was er davon zu halten hatte, aber zu mindest ging da etwas vor sich. Die Gryffindors waren Zeuge dieses seltsamen Schauspiels geworden und blickten ebenfalls alle sehr aufgeregt drein. Etwas musste vorgefallen sein. Gespannt verfolgte der Slytherin die Geschehnisse am Gryffindortisch, als er plötzlich an der Schulter angeschubst wurde, etwas, das er gar nicht schätzte. Er versteifte sich.

»Hey, Zabini!« Es war Nott. Theodore Nott. Der einzige Slytherin, den Blaise noch weniger mochte als Draco Malfoy. Und das wollte schon etwas heißen.

»Was ist, Nott?«, entgegnete Blaise dem rotblonden Jungen zu seiner Rechten genervt. Für gewöhnlich gingen sie sich aus dem Weg, wozu auch die Vermeidung jeglicher Kommunikation gehörte.

»Weißt du, wo Malfoy steckt? Seit seinem Nachholtermin bei Slughorn hat ihn keiner mehr gesehen.«

Blaise schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und hätte Nott am liebsten gefragt, ob er knapp zwei Meter groß wäre, Arme bis zum Boden und einen IQ hätte, der gerade so ausreichte, um eine Banane zu schälen. Sprich: Ob er Crabbe oder Goyle wäre. Doch egal wie sehr er Nott auch verachtete, Blaise Zabini hielt sich an eine einfache persönliche Regel: Er ging Streit aus dem Weg und mied offene Auseinandersetzungen noch mehr als die Todesserbrut, die sich in Slytherin ausbreitete wie Schimmel auf einem Pausenbrot, das zu lange in der Schultasche gelegen hatte. Also antwortete er ruhig und höflich mit seiner dunklen rauchigen Stimme:

»Nein, tut mir leid.«

Nott verzog missbilligend das Gesicht und zog zusammen mit Pansy Parkinson, die ihm wie ein braves Hündchen folgte, von dannen.

Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Nott sich sorgte, wo Malfoy steckte, war jedoch fast genauso absonderlich, wie die seltsamen Vorkommnisse bei den Gryffindors. Jeder bei den Schlangen wusste, dass Nott Malfoy aus tiefster Seele hasste, weil er gerne dessen Vormachtstellung im Hause Slytherin übernehmen würde und weil Malfoy bereits die Weihe von ihrem Ober-Todesser - oder Dunklen Lord, wie sie ihn nannten – erhalten hatte und Theodore Nott, dessen Eltern und Geschwister ebenfalls Anhänger dieses Ultra-Schwarzmagiers waren, noch nicht. Zum Glück tangierte Blaise das nur am Rande. Seine Mutter lebte im Ausland und hatte mit der Todesser-Szene nichts zu tun. Und so hielt Blaise es auch. Er wollte möglichst schnell seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts hinter sich bringen und dann von dieser beschissenen Insel mit ihrer verkorksten Politik verschwinden.

Hätte er damals schon gewusst, dass das ehemalige Haus seiner Mutter ein Nest von Mördern und Rassisten war, dann hätte er am ersten Tag auf den Hut gehört und wäre ein Ravenclaw geworden, da nutzte man seinen Verstand wenigsten für sinnvolle Dinge und nicht nur dazu, um Ränke zu schmieden, doch dafür war es schon lange zu spät. Er war jetzt einer von ihnen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Ob er ihre Sitten mochte oder nicht, er musste nach ihnen leben.

Wieder kam Unruhe in die große Halle und riss Blaise aus seinen Gedanken. Neville Longbottom stürmte schnellen Schrittes auf Weasley zu, was die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich zog. Alle, außer Hermine Granger - wohl bemerkt - starrten Longbottom an, während er Weasley etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Vertrauensschüler der Löwen zuckte mit den Achseln und winkte ab. Man konnte sehen, wie es in Longbottom arbeitete, er wirkte verzweifelt. Jetzt ging er zu Hermine Granger, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte hektisch auf sie ein. Blaise vergaß fast, zu atmen, so sehr strengte er sich an, wünschte er sich, zu hören, was der schlaksige Junge seiner Gryffindor da zuraunte. Mit dem, was dann geschah, hatte er jedoch ebenso wenig gerechnet, wie alle anderen. Mit einem Mal war die Halle von Hermine Grangers Stimme erfüllt. Laut, deutlich, klar, nicht zu überhören:

»Weißt du, was mir das ist, Neville, das ist mir scheiß egal. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob er verschwunden ist. Er ist mir so was von egal. Von mir aus kann Harry Potter bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst! Und der Rest von euch auch!«

Sie sprang auf, ihr buschiges langes braunes Haar stand wild zu allen Seiten ab und sie hastete aus dem Saal. Blaises Augenpaar war nicht das einzige, das ihren Abgang interessiert verfolgte. Mehr als jemals zuvor erinnerte sie den Slytherin an eine Löwin.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten, fragte er sich immer wieder.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. Blaise rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Er würde es herausfinden, nahm er sich vor und ließ seinen Blick über die Reihen der Gryffindors schweifen. Eine kleine, blonde 5. Klässlerin schmachtete ihn schon seit Wochen an. Sie würde der Schlüssel zu diesem Geheimnis sein, beschloss er.

Blaise fuhr sich selbstgefällig durch sein halblanges schwarz gelocktes Haar und wartete geduldig. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Blonde aufstand und sich daran machte, mit einem weiteren Mädchen die Halle zu verlassen. Er erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz und schlenderte unauffällig hinter ihnen her. Dabei schnappte er ihren Namen auf: »Kathy«. Das war die eine Sache, die zum Gelingen seines Planes noch gefehlt hatte. Nun schritt er zur Tat. Zügig überholte er die Mädchen und mit einem verborgenen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes brachte er die Gryffindor ins Straucheln. Bevor sie jedoch fallen konnte, fing er sie geschickt auf.

»Hoppla!«, rief er gespielt überrascht aus. Blaise setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. Mit dunklen von langen schwarzen Wimpern umrahmten Augen hielt er sie in seinem Blick gefangen und in seinen Armen. Ließ sie seinen durchtrainierten Körper unter der Schuluniform erahnen. Er war sich seiner Wirkung auf das andere Geschlecht bewusst. Und wenn er etwas von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte, dann wie man sein Äußeres zum eigenen Vorteil wie eine Waffe einsetzten konnte. »Na, das ist ja gerade noch Mal gut gegangen.« Er sah dem Mädchen tief in die Augen und fasste sie einen Moment länger am Arm an, als notwendig. Das wirkte immer. Sofort schoss Röte in die Wagen der Gryffindor und sie begann mit einer hohen zarten Stimme zu stammeln:

»Ich... oh… das… es tut mir leid…äh…«

»Blaise, ich heiße, Blaise… Zabini!«, bemerkte der Slytherin und reichte ihr höfflich die Hand, als wüsste er nicht ganz genau, dass dieses Mädchen bestimmt schon sämtliche seiner Vornamen (ganze drei an der Zahl) schon etliche Male in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben hatte (normalerweise taten diese Mädchen das).

»Ohja, natürlich, ich weiß, wer du bist!«, sagte sie hastig.

»Und du bist Kathy, richtig?« Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres warmes Lächeln und einen weiteren tiefen Blick.

»Du kennst meinen Namen?« Beinahe hätte Blaise gelacht, aber stattdessen senkte er die Stimme, fixierte sie mit seinen Augen und sagte in dem verführerischsten Tonfall, den er in seinem Repertoire hatte:

»Selbstverständlich! Ich kenne die Namen aller hübschen Mädchen hier.«

Das Rot in ihrem Gesicht hatte bereits die Farbe einer reifen Tomate erreicht und das signalisierte Blaise, dass er seinem Ziel schon greifbar nah war. Sich seinem Charme zu entziehen, war bisher noch keiner gelungen, wenn er es darauf angelegt hatte. Wenigstens etwas, wozu das hübsche Gesicht, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, nützlich war.

»Darf ich dich noch ein Stückchen begleiten?«, fragte er freundlich und legte seinen Köder aus. »Du scheinst ja ein bisschen durch den Wind zu sein?« Jetzt lächelte sie unsicher und der Slytherin wartete.

»Oh, ähm, das sind wir heute alle ein bisschen.«, sagte sie verlegen und schritt langsam neben ihm her. Blaise war mittelgroß, hager und überragte die Blonde um zwei Köpfe. Mit seiner dunklen Haut, den Mandelförmigen Augen und seinem Raubvogelartigen Gesicht wirkte er neben dieser hellen Durchschnittseuropäerin noch viel mehr wie ein Prinz aus dem Orient, als sonst.

»Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch. Was ist denn los?« Wie beim Angeln hatte der Fisch angebissen und es galt ihn nun langsam und vorsichtig an Land zu ziehen. Blaise musste sich eingestehen, dass der sprechende Hut ihn nicht ausschließlich seiner Mutter zu liebe nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte. Klug und listig sein, lag ja doch recht nah bei einander, wenn man es genau betrachtete.

»Naja, heute Nacht wurde es im Gemeinschaftsraum ziemlich laut, weißt du. Wir konnten kein Auge mehr zu machen.«

»Nein, wirklich?«, fragte er gespielt bestürzt und wusste, ziemlich genau, was als nächstes passieren würde. Dieses Mädchen wollte ihn beeindrucken und wenn Mädchen einen Jungen beeindrucken wollten, dann taten sie das für gewöhnlich, in dem sie zeigten, wie gut sie über Neuigkeiten informiert waren.

»Ich weiß zwar keine Details«, sagte sie auch schon verschwörerisch, »aber es gab wohl Streit zwischen Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Harry. Keiner weiß, etwas Genaues. Sie haben sich nur fürchterlich angeschrieen. Wir glauben jedenfalls, dass Harry mit Ginny Schluss gemacht hat. Sie hat nach dem ganzen Gebrülle die halbe Nacht in ihr Kissen geheult und den Schlafsaal heute noch nicht verlassen. Und jetzt ist Harry auch noch spurlos verschwunden und der einzige, der nach ihm suchen will, ist Neville. Ron ist wohl sauer auf ihn wegen Ginny. Und Hermine, naja, das hat wohl jeder gehört. Wir glauben Harry und Ron haben sie beleidigt.« Die Blonde sah ihn triumphierend an, während er ihr anerkennend zu lächelte.

»Oh, das klingt ja gar nicht gut«, heuchelte er in mitfühlendem Ton und beschloss, sich nach der nächsten Ecke von Kathy zu verabschieden. Er hatte die Information die er wollte, mehr würde er nicht kriegen. Jedenfalls nicht von »Kathy«.

Noch bevor Blaise über die aktive Beschaffung weiterer Hinweise nachdenken konnte, kamen diese zu ihm.

»Hast du schon gehört, Malfoy und Potter sollen sich beim Pokalzimmer duelliert haben. Es gab eine Explosion, das ganze Stockwerk wurde abgesperrt und die beiden sollen jetzt auf der Krankenstation liegen. Die bringen sich irgendwann noch mal gegenseitig um«, hörte er im Gespräch zwei Hufflepuffs eine weitere Neuigkeit verbreiten, die sein Verstand begierig in sich aufnahm.

Was war in dieser Nacht alles geschehen, fragte Blaise sich. Könnte Potter es tatsächlich geschafft haben, in nur einer Nacht sämtliche Sympathien seiner engsten Freunde verspielt, seiner Beziehung mit Ginny Weasley ein Ende gemacht und dann auch noch ein Duell auf Leben und Tod mit seinem Erzfeind ausgefochten zu haben. Entweder kochte die Gerüchte Küche von Hogwarts über oder der Junge-Der-Lebt schien in einer Nacht mehr Unglück angezogen zu haben, als jeder andere Mensch den Blaise kannte, oder von dem er jemals gehört hatte.

Doch was ihn noch viel mehr interessierte, war die Frage, welchen Nutzen diese Umstände für ihn haben könnten.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

* aus: »Der kleine Prinz« von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry


	13. I don't want to break these chains

Als Harry gegen Nachmittag wieder erwachte, war es im Raum komplett still. Noch vom Schlaf benommen schlug er die Augen auf. Er war in der Krankenstation, hatte Malfoy das Leben gerettet, erinnerte er sich. 

»Malfoy!«

Harry blickte sich um. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und tauchte das Zimmer in gleißendes Licht. Das Bett war leer. Harry setzte sich auf. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, fand sie auf einem Beistelltisch neben dem Krankenbett. Sein Blick durchsuchte den Raum nach dem Slytherin. 

Malfoy stand eingewickelt in seiner Bettdecke am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Als er das Rascheln von Harrys Decke hörte, drehte er sich zu ihm um. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend an. Harry konnte Malfoys Augen nicht erkennen, weil ihn die Sonne blendete und das Gesicht des Slytherin dadurch im Dunklen lag.

»Konntest es nicht lassen, oder?«, hörte er Malfoys Stimme leise und tonlos.

»Was?«

»Konntest es nicht lassen, den Helden zu spielen, mir das Leben zu retten.« 

Malfoys Stimme entbehrte ihrer beißenden Schärfe. Sie war einfach nur flach. Kein Spott, kein Biss, nichts was sie zu dem machte, was Harry für Malfoy typisch nannte. 

Harry wurde schmerzlich bewusst, was er während der Rettungsaktion gar nicht weiter beachtet hatte: Malfoy hatte sterben wollen. Der Schwarzhaarige dachte an den Brief, den der Slytherin ihm geschrieben hatte. Harrys Blick glitt dabei unwillkürlich zu seiner Robe, die an einem Haken an der Wand aufgehängt worden war. Was hatte den Slytherin zu so einem Schritt bewogen? Warum hatte er ihm geschrieben? Warum hatte er sich entschuldigt? Warum wollte er, dass Harry ihm verzieh? Alle Fragen schossen gleichzeitig durch seinen Kopf. 

Malfoy sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während Harry die einzelnen Fragen auseinander dröselte, ohne jedoch auch nur eine Antwort zu finden. Es machte keinen Sinn: Sein Erzfeind hatte sich umbringen wollen und ihm einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, in dem er sich entschuldigte. Entschuldigte…dafür, dass er… sein Feind war?! Es machte keinen Sinn.

»Ich muss dich um etwas bitten!«, hörte er plötzlich die Stimme des Slytherins, der ihn allerdings nicht ansah, sondern weiter aus dem Fenster blickte. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als könnte er so feststellen, ob er noch schlief, denn er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Seit wann bat Draco Malfoy jemanden freiwillig um etwas. Er hatte ihn fordern hören, befehlen, verlangen, drohen, erpressen, aber nicht aus freien Stücken bitten - jedenfalls nicht vor den letzten paar Tagen. Da hatte er »Bitte« -dieses Wort - schon mehr als einmal, aber trotzdem nie freiwillig, aus dem Mund des Slytherins gehört. 

»Niemand darf erfahren, was passiert ist. Wenn jemand die Wahrheit herausfindet, dann wäre es besser gewesen, du hättest mich sterben lassen.« 

Harry schluckte hart.

»Warum? Warum sollte ich das für mich behalten?«, fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme. Er räusperte sich.

Unbeirrt starrte der Slytherin aus dem Fenster.

»Warum es niemand erfahren darf, geht dich nichts an. Und warum du es für dich behalten solltest…« Malfoy zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, sah ihn jetzt jedoch direkt an. Eindringlich. Er trat dabei an das Fußende des Bettes und stützte sich auf dem Rahmen ab. »Weil…weil ich dich darum… bitte!« Harry spürte, dass diese Worte dem Blonden nicht leicht über die Lippen gingen. Er war noch immer bleich. 

Harry sah dasselbe Gesicht mit blutunterlaufenen Augen, die ins Nichts starrten, vor seinem inneren Auge. Erinnerung überdeckte die Realität. Er saß wie paralysiert auf seinem Bett. Kälte kroch in seinen Körper und er fröstelte. Die Verzweiflung, die er gespürt hatte, als er in dieses Gesicht gesehen hatte – in das Gesicht eines Toten -, hatte kurz wieder Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Harry spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann, seine Hände zitterten und er glaubte nicht richtig atmen zu können. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte und wieder zurück aus seiner Erinnerung in dem sonnendurchfluteten Raum angekommen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange der Schrecken ihn gefangen genommen hatte.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du willst, Potter. Aber, ich bitte dich darum. Bitte! Ich…« Es war, als hätte Malfoy sich sogar von seinem Stolz verabschiedet. Er atmete tief durch, beugte sich weit vor und sah Harry mit silbergrauen Augen an. Seine Hände umklammerten das Gestell so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß unter der Haut hervortraten, dennoch war seine Stimme extrem ruhig. »Ich werde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst. Ich schwöre es! Nur, bitte, sag niemandem, was ich tun wollte. Ich bitte dich!« 

Der Tonfall des Slytherin war demütig und voller Verzweiflung. Die ganze Situation befremdete Harry zutiefst. Draco Malfoy flehte, bettelte? Noch immer war Harry nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. Malfoy kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Er schien bemüht, gefasst zu bleiben. Auch eine Geste, die Harry noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du noch verlangst, Potter. Soll ich dich auf Knien anbetteln?« Malfoy hatte sich so fest auf seine Unterlippe gebissen, dass ein kleiner Bluttropfen erschien und seine Zähne rot färbte. Es schien fast, als würden seine Augen feucht glitzern. »Würde dir das gefallen? Es ist mir egal, welche Art von Demütigung du dir ausdenkst, solange du mich nicht verrätst.«

Angst. Qual. Schmerz. Der Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen, seine Körperhaltung, alles an ihm entsetzte Harry. Das Bild des getretenen Hundes, als er Malfoy in der Nacht von dem Selbstmordversuch angeschrieen hatte, war in sein Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geschlagen. Plötzlich beschlich den Gryffindor ein Zweifel, ob das was er getan hatte, richtig gewesen war. Hatte er das Recht gehabt über Draco Malfoys Leben oder seinen Tod zu entscheiden? Wer war er, dass er sich dieses Recht heraus genommen hatte? Andererseits wie konnte Selbstmord gut sein, egal welche Gründe der Slytherin gehabt haben mochte? Er hätte ihn doch nicht einfach sterben lassen können? 

Wo war nur das Glücksgefühl hin, das er am Morgen noch gespürt hatte, dass ihm gesagt hatte, dass es richtig gewesen war, was er getan hatte? 

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Mafloys Blick nahm ihn noch immer gefangen. Seine Lippen formten ein tonloses »Bitte«, dann hörte Harry die warme Stimme von Albus Dumbledore.

»Harry, Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind wach und wohlauf. Was für eine Freude!« Der alte Zauberer lächelte sie beide an. Und auch wenn seine Worte warm und aufrichtig klangen, so schien den stechenden blauen Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern nichts zu entgehen. Harry wusste das. 

»Mr. Malfoy, Sie sollten sich wieder in ihr Bett begeben oder zu mindest Socken anziehen, sonst wird Madame Pomfrey Sie noch vorsichtshalber länger hier behalten, damit Sie nicht noch mit einer Grippe das halbe Schloss anstecken.« Malfoy blickt nicht zu seinen nackten Füßen hinunter, sondern hielt seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet, während er sich auf die am weitesten von dem Gryffindor entfernte Kante des Bettes setzte.

»Nun, ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz nach Ihnen beiden sehen, aber da Sie ja schon einmal wach sind...« Der Schulleiter holte tief Atem und fuhr dann fort, während er die beiden prüfend ansah. Harry ahnte, welche Frage der alte Zauberer ihnen stellen würde: 

»Was ist heute Nacht vorgefal-…«

»Es war meine Schuld!«, fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. Er brauchte nicht zu überlegen. Es war ein Gefühl. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich. Irgendwie, so absurd es auch war. Er hatte das Gefühl, es Malfoy…zu schulden. »Es war alleine meine Schuld, Professor Dumbledore, Sir.«

Zwei Paare Augenbrauen waren überrascht in die Höhe geschossen und Harry spürte den durchdringenden Blick blauer und Gewitter-grauer Augen auf sich ruhen.

»Ich habe Malfoy zu einem Duell herausgefordert, weil er …nunja…ich habe ihn zu einem Duell gefordert. Als er nicht zum Treffpunkt kam, hab ich ihn aufgespürt. Er hat sich im Pokalzimmer verschanzt, also hab ich einen Defodio benutzt. Ich weiß, dass war dumm und unreif und es tut mir leid. Ich hab einfach die Nerven verloren, ich war so unglaublich wütend, Professor. Und dann waren da die Schlangen …« Harry hatte schnell gesprochen, viel zu schnell. Er war ein miserabler Lügner, das wusste er selbst. Und innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf und hoffte, dass er es mit seiner Lüge nicht noch schlimmer für sie beide machen würde. Für Malfoy. 

»…ich habe Vipern beschworen und die Kontrolle verloren, weil es zu viele waren. Sie haben mich selbst angegriffen.«, hörte er die Stimme des Slytherin neben sich und hielt weiter an der Lüge fest. 

»Ja, so war es. Sie ließen sich einfach nicht stoppen. Es war…Es war…« 

»…ein Unfall!«, beendete Malfoy seinen Satz.

»Ein Unfall!«, wiederholte der Schulleiter und schien das eben gehörte abzuwägen. »Ein Unfall, also. Nun, zum Glück ist ja niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen, nicht wahr?« 

Harry und Malfoy nickten zustimmend. Der Direktor seufzte und legte seine Hände übereinander. Dann räusperte er sich, als wollte er sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken herausschälen und Harry hielt misstrauisch den Atem an. Sollte Dumbledore ihnen das wirklich abgenommen haben? Zwei, die sich sonst wie Hund und Katze verhielten, einträchtig nickend nebeneinander ohne sich zu widersprechen? Niemals!

»Da wir das geklärt haben, denke ich, können wir auf eine offizielle Untersuchung des Vorfalles verzichten. Ich möchte jedoch, dass Sie beide sich über die Konsequenzen Ihres Tuns bewusst werden. Es war ein großes Glück, dass Sie beide diesen Unfall überlebt haben. Deshalb werden Sie das Pokalzimmer in Ordnung bringen, sobald sie beide wieder genesen sind. Eine neue Tür ist bereits installiert, aber die Vitrinen und ihr Inhalt benötigen eine ausgiebige Reinigung. Auf Muggelart.«

Harry war überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Dumbledore das schlucken würde. Selbst für einen Gryffindor klang die Schilderung der Ereignisse, so an den Haaren herbei gezogen, dass es einem das Wort »Lüge« förmlich entgegen schrie. Doch der Schulleiter schien es zu akzeptieren. Es war, als würde er diese Version der Geschehnisse sogar begrüßen. Harry fragte sich, was in dem alten Zauberer vorging, warum er ihnen beiden so etwas durchgehen ließ. Oder wurde der Direktor langsam senil? 

Die nächsten Worte des Schulleiters rissen Harry aus seinen Grübeleien. Er richtete sie an den Slytherin und bestätigten Harrys Verdacht, dass Dumbledore genau wusste, dass sie ihm etwas vorspielten. Sein Tonfall war schneidend, prüfend, provozierend und zielte wohl darauf ab, doch noch so etwas wie die Wahrheit ans Licht zu fördern: 

»Da Sie es nicht wissen können, Mr. Malfoy, Harry hat sich selbst in Lebensgefahr gebracht, um Sie zu retten. Das was er getan hat, um Sie am Leben zu erhalten, war selbstlos und sehr gefährlich. Nur durch seinen Einsatz haben Sie überlebt. Sie sollten ihm dafür danken!«

Malfoy antwortete schnell. Seine Stimme war fest. Seine Augen kalt. Hellgrau.

»Ich verzichte darauf, Sir. Es geziemt sich nicht, jemandem für etwas zu danken, was er später vielleicht bedauern wird oder bereits bedauert.«

Harry fühlte, dass der Slytherin es ernst meinte. Silbe für Silbe. Ihm schauderte. Was sollte das heißen? War das eine Drohung? Was meinte Malfoy damit? 

»Oh, Mr. Malfoy, ich glaube, Sie irren sich. Ich für meine Person - und ich glaube gleiches gilt für Harry - würde es nie bedauern, das Leben eines guten Menschen gerettet zu haben, selbst wenn es mich vielleicht das eigene kostet oder kosten wird.«

Die Antwort von Albus Dumbledore verwirrte Harry nicht weniger. Er sah irritiert von einem zum anderen. Hielt der Schulleiter Draco Malfoy tatsächlich für einen guten Menschen? Einen Voldemort treu ergebenen Todesser? Und was versprach er sich davon, dem Slytherin das ins Gesicht zu sagen? Harry betrachtete das Blickduell des Slytherin und des Schulleiters, die sich beide mit einem nichts sagenden Gesichtsausdruck ansahen, als würden alleine ihre Augen miteinander sprechen. 

In Harrys Kopf schien es nur noch Fragen zu geben, Fragen über Fragen. Wie passte das alles zusammen? Selbstmord? Abschiedsbrief? Lügen? Bitten? Es war viel zu viel. Bevor alles auf einmal aus ihm heraus zu brechen drohte, betrat Poppy Pomfrey den Raum.

Die stumme Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem alten Zauberer und dem jungen Slytherin war damit beendet. Ebenso geriet die sich immer schneller drehende Spirale der Gedanken in Harrys Kopf kurz wieder in den Hintergrund. 

Der Schulleiter nickte der Heilerin höflich zu, dann sagte er:

»Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich auf dem Wege der Besserung befinden, meine Herren. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und Madame Pomfrey das Feld überlassen. Wir sprechen uns später noch einmal in Ruhe. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry, Mr. Malfoy!«

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Albus Dumbledore die Tür hinter sich schloss, seufzte er. Die beiden Jungen hatten ihm eine solch unglaubliche Lüge aufgetischt, dass es ihm wirklich schwer gefallen war, sie nicht zu fragen, ob sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollten. Doch die Art, wie die beiden gemeinsam gelogen hatten, bestätigte Albus’ Ahnungen. Etwas war geschehen. Als wäre da ein Band. Etwas verband die beiden Jungen und er wollte es nicht durch seine Suche nach der Wahrheit zerstören. Wenn keiner der Jungen auf eine Klärung des Sachverhaltes bestand, dann könnte er vielleicht tatsächlich auf eine offizielle Untersuchung verzichten. Er würde es jedenfalls versuchen, auch wenn Lucius Malfoy, sobald der von diesem Vorfall auch nur das mindeste erfahren würde, wahrscheinlich alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen würde, um Harry irgendwie zu schaden.

Der Schulleiter schritt langsam durch die Korridore vom Krankenflügel zu seinem Büro. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um die beiden Jungen. Harry hatte Draco beschützt. Das hatte Albus gespürt. Harrys promptes, ja, überstürztes Schuldeingeständnis und der flehentliche Blick des Slytherin, ließen Albus zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangen. Und dann dieser Ausdruck in Draco Malfoys Augen. Die Sturmgrauen Augen des Jungen und seine Worte, dass er Harry nicht danken wollte, als würde er es selbst bedauern, am Leben zu sein. Es war so viel Schmerz in diesen grauen Augen gewesen. Verzweiflung und Abwehr. Die Reaktion auf Albus’ Unterstellung, der Slytherin sei ein guter Mensch, war eindeutig Abwehr gewesen. Wie oft hatte Dumbledore diese Reaktion schon bei Severus gesehen, bei Menschen, die sich schuldig gemacht hatten und bereuten, die mit sich haderten. 

Dumbledore rieb sich über seinen Bart. Ja, das war alles sehr merkwürdig gewesen. Er grübelte weiter über die Worte der Jungen nach. Entscheidend war nicht, was sie gesagt hatten, sondern was sie nicht gesagt hatten. Harry hatte mit keinem Wort den Repperi erwähnt, den Slughorn in einem Anfall von Loyalitätsbekundungsbedürfnis die beiden hatte brauen lassen. Der Schulleiter musste beinahe grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie wütend Severus gewesen war, nachdem er es in Dracos Gedanken gelesen hatte. Er war in Albus’ Büro gestürmt, in dem Slughorn bereits saß und sich für seine eigenen Klugheit lobte, wie er den Malfoyspross getäuscht hatte und dem Jungen-Der-Lebt eine »unschätzbar wertvolle Waffe« hatte zukommen lassen. Der wutschnaubende Snape und ein selbstgefälliger Slughorn. Das war eine sehr groteske Situation gewesen und hatte ihn in diesem Moment sogar durchaus belustigt. Auch wenn dieser Trank Harry tatsächlich in allergrößte Gefahr hätte bringen können, selbst wenn Slughorn es nur gut gemeint hatte. Doch es war ja anders gekommen. Der Direktor löste sich aus seinen Erinnerungen und wandte sich wieder dem Rätsel zu, das die Jungen ihm mit ihrem Verhalten aufgegeben hatten.

Harry hatte den Trank dazu verwendet, den Slytherin noch in derselben Nacht aufzuspüren. Ein interessantes Faktum, wenn man bedachte, dass Harry die Karte der Herumtreiber besaß und auf diesen magischen Trank gar nicht hätte angewiesen sein müssen. Außer, außer vielleicht, die Karte hätte Draco Malfoy nicht angezeigt. Albus überlegte. Nach dem vierten Schuljahr hatte er die Karte studiert und sie war ein zuverlässiges Instrument. Der Gryffindor hatte sie in besagter Nacht sogar bei sich gehabt. Albus dachte nach. Vielleicht hatte die Karte den Slytherin nicht angezeigt? Wenn Draco Malfoy sich magisch verborgen hätte, dann hätte ihn nichts und niemand außer einem Repperi-Trank aufspüren können. Doch wieso hätte der Junge das tun sollen? Der Slytherin hatte nicht wissen können, dass Harry eine solche Karte besaß. Es hätte gereicht sich im Schloss zu verbergen, wenn er sich vor dem Gryffindor und einem Duell mit ihm hätte verstecken wollen. Was also hatte Draco Malfoy wirklich dazu bewogen, seinen Aufenthaltsort magisch zu verhüllen? Und weshalb war es für Harry so wichtig gewesen, den Blonden sofort zu finden, so dass er zu dem wertvollen Repperi gegriffen hatte?

Die Jungen hatten auch nicht den magischen Brief erwähnt, den Poppy in Harrys Robe gefunden hatte. Severus hatte zweifelsfrei Draco Malfoy als dessen Absender identifizieren können, auch wenn der Inhalt durch Magie nur für Harry lesbar war, wie sie ebenfalls, hatten herausfinden können. Der Zauber war noch frisch gewesen, so dass Albus davon ausging, dass er kurz vor den Ereignissen gewirkt worden sein musste. War dieser Brief der Grund für ein Duell gewesen?

Die beiden hatten auch nicht erwähnt, warum es außer dem Defodio-Zauber keine Spuren von einer Auseinandersetzung gegeben hatte. Und wieso hatte der Slytherin zwanzig Vipern heraufbeschworen? Wie hatten diese ihn so oft beißen können, dass er beinahe daran gestorben wäre? Wie hatten sie ihn überhaupt beißen können, wenn Draco Malfoy sie selbst herbeigezaubert hatte? Für gewöhnlich griffen mit serpensortia heraufbeschworene Schlangen ihren »Meister« niemals an. Hatte Draco Harry vielleicht eine Falle gestellt und wollte ihn von den Schlangen angreifen lassen? Aber ausgerechnet Vipern, Schlangen, wo der Slytherin doch noch aus seinem letzten Duell mit Harry genau hatte wissen müssen, dass dieser ein Parselmund war? Es passte nicht zusammen. 

Albus Dumbledore erstarrte. 

Doch angenommen, Draco Malfoy hätte es vergessen, hätte Harry versucht in ein Zimmer voller Schlangen zu locken, dann wäre es für Harry ein Leichtes gewesen, die Tiere gegen den Slytherin aufzuhetzen. Möglicherweise war Harry nicht bei Sinnen gewesen, berauscht und enthemmt von Wut und Drogen. Der Schulleiter erschauderte, als das Szenario vor seinem inneren Auge ablief: Harry wütend und unkontrolliert, so dass er eine Tür aus seinem Weg sprengte, umringt von Schlangen, die er auf einen wehrlosen Draco Malfoy hetzte, bis dieser beinah starb und Harry, der, als er erkannte, was er angerichtet hatte, versuchte dem Slytherin dann doch das Leben zu retten, um jeden Preis, um seine Schuld zu tilgen? Eine Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen und einer jahrelangen Feindschaft, die eskaliert war?

Nein! Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Die Fakten deuteten daraufhin, doch Dumbledores Herz weigerte sich, es zu glauben. Er vertraue Harry. Er liebte ihn. Machte ihn diese Liebe blind? Harry hatte schon zweimal bewiesen, dass er mehr als bereit dazu war, Draco Malfoy zu verletzten, tödlich zu verletzen. 

Harry Potter ein Mörder? 

Sollte Albus Dumbledore sich in ihm getäuscht haben?

Nein! 

Es passte nicht. Es machte keinen Sinn. Es konnte nicht stimmen.

Diese hanebüchene Geschichte und dann diese seltsame Einheit, die die Jungen demonstriert hatten. Ein Zusammenhalt, den er sonst nur von Harry und seinen Freunden kannte. Es machte keinen Sinn.

Albus’ Herz konnte nicht irren, schrei es in ihm auf. Er glaubte daran. Wollte glauben. Nein! Er musste glauben. An Harry!

Zwanzig Vipern, schoss es auf einmal durch den Kopf des Schulleiters.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich in Dumbledore etwas. 

Zwanzig Vipern! 

Im Geiste ging der Direktor Severus’ Berichte von dessen Aufenthalten in Malfoy Manor durch und erstarrte. Zwanzig Morde. Zwanzig Vipern. War das der Schlüssel? War das der Faden, von dem Severus gesprochen hatte, an dem man nur zu ziehen brauchte und der Knoten würde sich auflösen? Albus beschlich ein Verdacht. Ein furchtbarer Verdacht. Eisige Kälte kroch in seine Glieder. Er musste mit Severus sprechen. 

Sofort!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Madame Pomfrey huschte durch das Zimmer. Mit wenigen Schwüngen ihres Zauberstabs bezog sie die Betten frisch, sprach einige Routinezauber zur allgemeinen Genesung, reichte Malfoy mehrere Phiolen Zaubertrank, die er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, hinunter kippte. Die Namen der Tränke hatte Draco einfach nur nickend zur Kenntnis genommen, als wüsste er genau, was sie bewirkten.

In die geschäftige Stille hinein richtete der Slytherin das Wort an die Heilerin:

»Madame Pomfrey, wann kann ich in mein Quartier zurückkehren?«

»Mr. Malfoy, was ist denn so verkehrt an diesen Räumlichkeiten?«, fragte die Medi-Hexe pikiert.

Und das, was sein Zimmergenosse als Nächstes sagte, erschütterte Harry auf irgendeine Art so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seine Kehle würde sich zuschnüren und etwas in seiner Brust würde zerreißen.

»Nichts. Ich würde es nur vorziehen«, er mied Harrys Blick, »alleine zu sein.«

Harry sah auf die Bettdecke. Was hatte er gedacht? Dass Malfoy ihm um den Hals fallen würde, weil er seinen Selbstmord vereitelt hatte? Dass er aufwachen und Harry plötzlich mögen würde? Enttäuschung, Ernüchterung - das war es, was Harry fühlte und Trauer und Verlust.

»Ich verstehe.« Sie nickte wissend und hielt kurz inne. »Nun, ein oder zwei Tage möchte ich Sie schon noch hier behalten. Ich kann ihnen aber gerne ein Bett im allgemeinen Bereich des Krankenflügels fertig machen, wenn Sie das möchten.«

»Das Angebot würde ich sehr gerne in Anspruch nehmen, Madame Pomfrey.«

»Dann folgen Sie mir, bevor Ihre Tränke zu wirken beginnen und Sie mir hier an Ort und Stelle umkippen.«

Harry verfolgte das Geschehen teilnahmslos. Leere. Nichts. Malfoy floh vor ihm. Wollte er sich etwa wieder was antun? Madame Pomfrey hatte das Zimmer bereits verlassen und der Slytherin wollte ihr folgen, als Harry ihn am Handgelenk packte.

Der Blonde sah ihn mit kalten silbergrauen Augen an.

»Was willst du, Potter?« Malfoys Stimme schien wieder etwas mehr von seinem üblichen herablassenden Tonfall zu haben. Er hatte ja, was er wollte, bemerkte Harrys Stimme traurig in seinem Kopf.

»Du schuldest mir was!«, sagte Harry ebenso kalt. »Du hast geschworen, du würdest alles tun, wenn ich dich nicht verrate. Ich hab gemacht, was du wolltest. Jetzt bist du dran!«

»Gut, was willst du?« Malfoys Blick war noch immer kalt und es war keinerlei Farbenspiel in seinen Augen. Sein Tonfall war nüchtern.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick nur schossen »Küss mich« und »Fass mich an« durch Harrys Kopf und er spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

»Spuck’s schon aus!«, verlangte der Slytherin ungeduldig, fast grob und holte den Gryffindor zurück in die Realität.

»Versprich mir, nein, schwör mir, bei allem, was dir wichtig ist, bei deiner Ehre, meinetwegen auch bei Voldemort, dem Dunklen Mal oder was auch immer, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, dich wieder umzubringen!«, brachte Harry seine Forderung hervor, während sein Herz heftig in seiner Brust zu klopfen begann.

»Das ist es, was du von mir willst? Das?« Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war fassungslos und für einen kurzen Augenblick wechselte das Silbergrau seiner Augen in eine dunklere Schattierung. »Dein Todfeind bietet dir an, dass er alles tut, was du von ihm verlangst und du willst, dass er schwört, keinen Selbstmord zu begehen?«

»Ja, das ist es, was ich von dir verlange, was ich von dir will!« beharrte Harry eisern und kam sich dabei unendlich dumm vor, aber etwas in ihm zwang ihn förmlich dazu, Malfoy dieses Versprechen abzuringen. Es war wichtig. Irgendetwas in seiner Erinnerung sagte Harry, dass es wichtig war, dass er dieses Versprechen einfordern musste, als hätte er es schon einmal getan. 

»Bei Morganas Eisprung, Potter?! OK, du bist ein Gryffindor, aber mal von diesem dämlichen Edelmut und dem Heldentum abgesehen. Das ist total dumm. Du bist ein Idiot, wenn du das von mir verlangst.«

»Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben. Ich kann genauso gut, zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen, jetzt sofort.« Natürlich würde er das nicht tun, aber das musste der Slytherin ja nicht wissen, dachte Harry trotzig.

»Und was sagt, dir, dass ich mich daran halte, wenn ich es schwöre? Ich bin ein Slytherin. Wenn ich tot wäre, könntest du ja schlecht nachträglich mein Wort einklagen.«

»Lenk nicht ab, Malfoy. Du wirst dich daran halten, weil ich dich darum…bitte!«

»Potter, weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust? Was du von mir verlangst?« Malfoy schien beinahe zu wimmern.

»Ich verlange, dass du schwörst, nicht wieder zu versuchen, dich selbst umzubringen. Das verlange ich von dir. Darum bitte ich dich, als Gegenleistung, dafür, dass ich dicht halte. Ich könnte ja auch verlangen, dass du dich immer in meiner Nähe aufhalten musst, wenn dir das lieber ist, damit ich kontrollieren kann, ob du wieder einen neuen Selbstmord planst.« Harry sah Malfoy eindringlich in die Augen, als könnte allein sein Blick den Slytherin dazu bringen, die Drohung zu glauben. Harry fragte sich selbst in diesem Moment nicht, ob er es tatsächlich durchziehen würde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, aber Malfoy sollte es ernst nehmen. 

»Jetzt gib mir schon endlich dein dämliches Versprechen!«

Malfoys Miene war unbewegt, das Farbenspiel seiner Augen nicht. Grau, Silber, Dunkelgrau. Harry hielt seinen Blick. »Mach schon, Malfoy! Versprich es mir!« Der Slytherin senkte die Lider und sah dann weg.

»OK, Potter. Ich schwöre, dass ich nicht versuchen werde, mich selbst umzubringen! Zufrieden?«

»Ja, damit sind wir quitt«, sagte Harry erleichtert und empfand die Antwort seines Gegenübers wie eine Erlösung. Er atmete tief durch.

»War’s das dann?«, stieß Malfoy genervt aus.

Harry nickte. 

»Gut, dann kannst du jetzt auch mein Handgelenk loslassen. Ich hab schon kein Gefühl mehr in den Fingern.«

Überrascht sah Harry auf seine Hand, die Malfoy immer noch umklammerte. »Ohh!«

»Ist ein bisschen schwierig, aus deinem Leben zu verschwinden, damit du meine Fresse nicht mehr sehen musst, wenn du mich nicht… gehen lässt, verstehst du?« In Malfoys Worten lag etwas, dass Harry nicht deuten konnte. Schmerz? Die grauen Augen schimmerten dunkel.

Harry löste seinen Griff ruckartig, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Der Anblick des Slytherin tat unendlich weh. Zu sehen, wie er sich abwendete, die Tür öffnete, einen Schritt über die Schwelle setzte.

»Ich hab’…«, begann Harry grade, doch der Slytherin war bereits aus dem Zimmer gegangen und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. »…das nicht so gemeint«, sprach Harry in die Stille, die zurück blieb. Er war allein. Mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Den Fragen und der Leere.

Am Morgen war er glücklich gewesen. So unendlich glücklich. Doch dieses Gefühl schien so fern, als wäre es die Erinnerung eines Fremden.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Blaise war ihr gefolgt, als wäre Hermine Granger ein Magnet und er ein Eisenspan. Unauffällig war er ihr nachgegangen. Es war eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, sie zu beobachten. Besonders seit er nicht mehr Gefahr lief, dass ihre »Leibgarde« ihn dabei entdeckte. Potter war seit Donnerstag in der Krankenstation und Weasley mied jeden Kontakt mit der Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor. Also genoss Blaise einfach nur Hermine Grangers Anblick, wie sie an verschiedenen Orten des Schlosses ihr hübsches Gesicht hinter einem Buch versteckte, um ihren regen Verstand zu füttern, ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen. Wenn er sich dann selbst meist in nur geringer Entfernung, nicht zu nahe aber immer so nah, dass er einen Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte, wenn er es wollte, in das Meer aus Buchstaben zwischen den Deckeln eines Buches eintauchte, war es ihm, als wäre er ihr auf einer anderen Ebene ganz nahe. 

Es war schon seltsam, dass er ihr heimlich nachspionierte, statt endlich einen Versuch zu wagen, sie anzusprechen. »Hab ich eigentlich schon jemals mit ihr gesprochen- außerhalb des Unterrichts«, fragte er sich plötzlich und wischte diese Frage als unbedeutend sogleich aus seinem Kopf. Die jüngsten Entwicklungen im Hause Gryffindor spielte ihm in die Hände, das war wichtig. Eine Chance, auf die er schon immer gewartet hatte. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er es nicht wollen, aber das Goldene Trio war eine Instanz, der man sich nicht so einfach nähern konnte, schon gar nicht als Slytherin. Das war in etwa so, wie in einem Krieg, wenn man zwischen die Fronten geriet. Entweder man wurde von feindlichem Feuer niedergestreckt oder von seinen eigenen Kameraden in den Rücken getroffen. Beides Dinge, auf die er getrost verzichten konnte und die seiner bisher durchaus erfolgreichen Lebensmaxime, sich aus Ärger raus zuhalten, gänzlich widersprachen. Er musste einfach eine günstige Gelegenheit abpassen und ihre momentane »Einsamkeit« und Distanz zu ihren Freunden stellten ihm in Aussicht, dass diese Gelegenheit kommen würde. Bald. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit würde von Tag zu Tag größer werden. Nur noch ein bisschen Geduld, hielt er sich an, dann würde es wie von selbst passieren. War er ihr vorher mehr zu seinem Vergnügen wie ein Schatten gefolgt, so steckte nun der Wunsch dahinter, eine Situation zu erzwingen, in der er sich ihr endlich nähern konnte. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Streit, den das Goldene Trio auseinander gebrachte hatte, sich nicht so schnell wieder beilegen würde. Wie auch immer, er hatte einen Plan, eine Taktik und mit ein bisschen Geduld, Glück und vielleicht auch einer subtilen Manipulation, würde er schon bald bekommen, was er wollte. 

An diesem trüben Freitagnachmittag schlich sie jedenfalls in einem Korridor herum und schien auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten. Sie wirkte angespannt. Lauernd. Wie eine Raubkatze, die drauf wartete, ihr Opfer aus dem Hinterhalt anzuspringen und niederzustrecken. Seine Löwin. Blaise Puls beschleunigte sich und er verbarg sich so gut und unauffällig, wie er nur konnte, hinter eine Säule. 

Plötzlich kam Weasley um die Ecke und die Löwin schlug zu. Sie vergrub ihre Krallen in dem Rothaarigen und zerrte ihn in einen leeren Klassenraum. Was hat sie mit Weasley vor? Es versetzte Blaise einen Stich. Es gingen Gerüchte um, dass Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley mehr als gute Freunde waren, mehr als die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, mehr als die beiden engsten Freunde vom Jungen-Der-Lebt. Blaise hatte das registriert, aber wohl weißlich ignoriert. Er war schließlich Blaise Zabini. Der Blaise Zabini. Wenn er es drauf anlegte, dann könnte er jede haben. Mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein war für Zabinis jedenfalls noch nie ein Thema gewesen, daran würde sich so schnell auch nichts ändern. Unwillkürlich reckte er seine Schultern. Und was hatte dieser Weasley dagegen zu setzen? Der dämlichste Kerl der Schule (Crabbe und Goyle zählten nicht, da sie in der Kategorie der Gorillas nach anderen Maßstäben beurteilt werden mussten)? Der jüngste der Weasley-Familie hatte sich von Lavender Brown einfangen lassen und war sie Gerüchten zu folge kaum wieder losgeworden. Weasley war einfach nur ein dämlicher Looser. Was sollte jemand wie Hermine Granger- jemand mit einem solch brillanten Verstand- von so einem wollen? Den rothaarigen Gryffindor konnte Blaise nicht ernst nehmen. Egal, was der Schultratsch sagte, Weasley war keine Konkurrenz. Definitiv. Dennoch brannte der Slytherin darauf zu erfahren, was hinter dieser Tür zwischen diesen beiden vor sich ging. 

Gerade als er hinüber gehen wollte, um zu lauschen, tauchten Theodore Nott und Pansy Parkinson auf. Sie sahen ihn nicht, aber verhinderten trotzdem, dass er ungesehen horchen konnte. Also blieb er still in seinem Versteck.

Nott und Parkinson verzogen sich in eine dunkle Ecke, die Blaise trotzdem gut einsehen konnte und was er sah verschlug ihm kurz den Atem, obwohl er es eigentlich hätte kommen sehen müssen: Pansy Parkinson - dieses Mädchen widerte Blaise an, dumm, opportunistisch und sensationsgeil - war wie die Pest. Wehe, wer sie am Hals hatte. Und so wie es aussah, hatte Nott sie am Hals. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verstrickt. Er gönnte Theodore diese giftige Natter. Die beiden waren ein »wunderschönes« Paar, sie verdienten sich. Blaise konnte ein boshaftes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. 

»Nott und Parkinson also«, dachte er bei sich, »interessant!« Denn noch viel spannender als die Show, die die beiden da in der Ecke veranstalteten (Pansy legte sich wirklich ins Zeug), war das Gesamtbild, das sich dadurch ergab. Das war bemerkenswert, stellte Blaise fest, nein, eigentlich war es nicht bemerkenswert, es war viel mehr aufschlussreich. Ein weiteres Puzzleteil, das sich perfekt in die Ereignisse der letzten Monate einfügte. Eben, Slytherin-Politik.

Schnell wertete Blaise die Informationen aus, die er zu diesem Thema in seinem Kopf abgespeichert hatte. Informationen, die zum Überleben in der Schlangengrube absolut notwendig waren:

Seit Jahren beneidete Nott Malfoy um dessen exponierte Position unter den Slytherins, die Theodore allein dem Reichtum der Familie mit dem Platinblonden Haar zuschrieb. Draco Malfoy war der auserkorene Anführer, sozusagen, der Juniorchef der Todesser-Kinder. Mehr noch sogar: der »Herrscher« über die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin. In Notts Vorstellung schien diese Rolle allerdings keinem anderen als ihm zu zustehen, was er jedoch nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand geäußert hatte. Bisher hatte sich auch aus der Sicht dieses Idioten, Nott, noch keine reelle Chance geboten, Malfoy den Rang abzulaufen, und der Rotblonde hatte sich dem amtierenden Vertrauensschüler entsprechend zumindest nach außen hin untergeordnet. Soweit die Ausgangssituation in der Vergangenheit, stellte Blaise fest und verglich die Position der beiden Jungen wie Figuren und Spielzüge auf einem Schachbrett. 

Doch in den letzten Wochen hatte Malfoy immer häufiger nicht »stattgefunden«, als hätte er jedes Mal, wenn er am Zug gewesen wäre, eine Runde ausgesetzt. Er war die meiste Zeit wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass er als einziger der Todesser-Kinder selbst das Dunkle Mal noch weit vor der üblichen Zeit erhalten hatte, hatte ihm seine Vormachtstellung auch ohne seine ständige Präsenz und Machtdemonstrationen, wie sie sonst üblichen waren, gesichert. Aber Nott war nicht untätig gewesen und hatte immer mehr Schlangen auf seine Seite gezogen. Blaise hatte registriert, dass es mittlerweile eine ganze Menge Slytherins waren, die Theodore unterstützten. Die Betreffenden hätten das natürlich nie zugegeben, aber so funktionierte das bei den Slytherins eben: Immer dem eigenen Vorteil nach handeln, wenn es den Platz in der Rangordnung verbessern konnte. Das Pansy Parkinson sich jetzt auch noch zu Nott bekannte - mehr oder weniger öffentlich, war ein eindeutiges Signal. Die Spieler hatten sich auf dem Schachbrett positioniert. Die Lage hatte sich verändert und Pansy hatte sich ins Spiel gebracht, analysierte Blaise die Situation nüchtern.

Wenn es eine Person gab, die an Opportunismus und Machtgier nicht zu überbieten war, dann war es Pansy. Dieses Mädchen war so versessen darauf, ihre Stellung zu verbessern, dass sie dafür alles tun würde. Blaise hatte sie verzweifelt um Draco Malfoy buhlen sehen, der sie in den Stand seiner »Prinzessin« und »Mitregentin« hatte erheben sollen. Aber der hatte sie mehrfach gnadenlos abblitzen lassen. Dadurch, dass sie sich in den letzten Jahren verschiedene »höhergestellten« Slytherins an den Hals geworfen hatte, war Pansy schließlich doch noch in Malfoys Hofstaat gelandet, aber weiter auch nicht. Nott war auf dem aufsteigenden Ast und das war scheinbar auch Pansy nicht entgangen. Sie sah in ihm wohl die Chance endlich von einer Hofdame zur »Firstlady« aufzusteigen. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Klauen jetzt nach Nott ausstreckte, bestärkte Blaise in seiner Annahme, dass Theodore Malfoy wohl bald zum Kampf um die Vormachtstellung im Hause Slytherin herausfordern würde.

Sicher war sich Blaise jedoch darüber, dass Draco Malfoy, so wie er ihn kennen gelernt hatte, sich nicht von einer Null wie Nott die Butter vom Brot nehmen lassen würde. Das versprach spannend zu werden. Blaise seufzte. Es würde spannend werden und hässlich. Er konnte weder Nott noch Parkinson leiden, aber wenn der Eisprinz sie für ihren Hochverrat strafen würde, dann würde es ohne Zweifel hässlich werden. Vorausgesetzt Malfoy tauchte noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor Nott sich seinen Thron kampflos holte. Noch immer war der Platinblonde in der Krankenstation verschollen und keiner wusste Näheres. Weder über dieses ominöse Duell mit Potter noch den Folgen. Blaise würde jedenfalls wie immer abwarten, beobachten, sich raushalten und versuchen möglichst unbeschadet aus diesem Machtkampf hervorzugehen, vielleicht ließe sich sogar noch ein Vorteil daraus ziehen, stahl sich der Gedanken in seinen Kopf, doch im Grunde, wollte Blaise lediglich keinen Ärger.

In seinem Versteck gefangen grübelte Blaise noch ein wenig nach, denn Nott und Parkinson beim Rummachen zu beobachten, war wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Viel lieber wüsste er jedoch, was hinter der Tür vor sich ging, hinter der Hermine Granger mit Weasley verschwunden war. Es war ihm fast so, als hätte jemand seine Stimme erhoben. Blaise wand sich, vor Verlangen, gerade jetzt dort Mäuschen spielen zu können.

Was ging hinter dieser Tür nur vor sich?


	14. I want to hold you

Hermine wartete, nein, sie lauerte. Ron würde jeden Moment hier vorbei kommen. Das tat er um diese Zeit immer. Zwei Nächte waren seit dem großen Streit vergangen. Hermine hatte ununterbrochen darüber nachgedacht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Harry war in der Krankenstation und Ginny wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Also, war Hermine zu dem logischen Schluss gekommen, dass ihr »Problem« mit Ron als erstes gelöst werden musste. Im Repertoire ihrer weiblichen Lösungsstrategien gab es nur eine einzige, die sich ihrer Meinung nach dafür eignete. Während das männliche Geschlecht im Allgemeinen und Ronald Weasley im Besonderen erfahrungsgemäß genau auf die gegenteilige Methode vertraute, dass sich Probleme einfach durch kontinuierliches Ignorieren weg-schweigen ließen, quasi ein Kollektivverdrängen. Hermine jedoch glaubte, wie die meisten Frauen, nur an eine einzige Möglichkeit, die bei näherer Betrachtung nicht wirklich Erfolg versprechender war, einem allerdings vorgaukelte, dass man etwas tat, aktiv war: Die Vorstellung, ein Problem weg-reden zu können. Und so bahnten sich fast wie automatisch die magischen drei Worte, die jeden Mann erschaudern ließen, wenn er sie aus dem Mund einer Frau hörte, den Weg aus Hermines Kopf auf ihre Zunge, um dann aus ihren Lippen heraus zu brechen, während sie bei Rons planmäßigem Auftauchen, selbigen am Arm packte und in einen leeren Klassenraum zog:

»Wir müssen reden!«

 

Ron schwieg. Er dachte fieberhaft nach. Nur leider herrschte in seinem Kopf eine scheinbar unendliche Leere. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wenn er es gewusst hätte, dann hätte er Hermine ja nicht aus dem Weg gehen müssen. Es war dämlich. Er hatte das auch gar nicht so gewollt, aber beim Essen, als sie da so gesessen hatte - Wenn er sich wie immer zu ihr gesetzt hätte, dann, dann hätte er ja mit ihr sprechen müssen, aber er hatte doch gar nicht gewusst worüber. Dann hatte er sich einfach zu Dean gesetzt und im selben Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass er jetzt nicht mehr so tun konnte, als wäre alles wie immer, weil es eben nicht mehr wie immer war. Es war quasi eine sich immer schneller drehende Spirale geworden, aus Nicht-Reden, Nicht-Beachten aus der er nicht mehr raus gekommen war. Wie wenn man jemandem sagte, dass man sich bei ihm melden würde und es dann nicht tat und je mehr Zeit verging, desto schlimmer wurde es, bis man sich gar nicht mehr traute, sich bei demjenigen zu melden. Es war…kompliziert… ausweglos.

Und es war auch nicht fair, dass sie ihm hier einfach so aufgelauert hatte. Aber hätte er nicht damit rechnen müssen? Hermine war ein Mädchen, das so etwas tat. Sie war ein Mädchen! Mit dieser Erkenntnis hatte er sich die letzten Stunden (wie viele Stunden waren zwei Tage eigentlich?) ununterbrochen auseinander gesetzt. Seine beste Freundin war ein Mädchen! Das brachte ihn total aus der Fassung. Sie war tatsächlich ein Mädchen. Weiter war er allerdings nicht gekommen, mit seinen Überlegungen.

»Du gehst mir aus dem Weg!«, warf sie ihm auch gleich an den Kopf. Mist! Was sollte er denn darauf sagen? Das Erstbeste! »Ist der erste Gedanke nicht immer der Richtige? Auch wenn es eine Lüge ist?«

»Öhm, nö, das … kommt dir nur so vor.«

»Ron!«, fuhr sie ihn an. Verdammt! Warum musste sie auch so clever sein. Wieso durchschaute sie ihn nur immer so leicht. Das war alles nicht fair. Ein Mädchen und auch noch clever. Er gab sich geschlagen. Sie war ihm haushoch überlegen. Ein Mädchen und auch noch schlau, da konnte er als Junge doch gar nicht anders als versagen.

»Ich weiß eben nicht, was ich machen soll, OK«, gab er zu.

»Normal mit mir umgehen vielleicht. Mit mir reden?«, sagte sie.

Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Wenn sie das so sagte, dann klang das schon ziemlich logisch, aber warum war es dann so schwierig. Er sah auf seine Füße. »Ganz cool bleiben!«

»Ist es denn so furchtbar, dass ich… dass ich in dich verliebt bin?«

»Uhh…verliebt…Hermine…das klingt so…gewaltig.« Ja, es war beängstigend. Wenn Hermine in ihn verliebt war, dann würde das alles ändern. Es hatte sich schon alles geändert, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Er konnte ja nicht ewig die Augen davor verschließen.

»Ja, verliebt, Ron. Schon seit dem vierten Jahr hier.« Das wurde alles immer beängstigender. Hatte sich wirklich alles schon seit dem vierten Jahr geändert und er hatte es einfach nicht sehen wollen?

»So lange!«, stieß er hervor.

»Ja«, sagte sie knapp.

»Wir sind doch…Freude und ich…du bist…doch…Hermine!«, stammelte er und spürte sein Gesicht heiß werden. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, während Hermine ihn mit ihren braunen Augen ansah und ungeduldig blaffte:

»Ja, das bin ich, hast du toll erkannt, Ron.« Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Das passierte immer, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Dann fühlte er sich immer so.

»Du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich muss mich erstmal dran gewöhnen, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Das geht nicht so schnell, von heute auf morgen«, wehrte er ab.

»Danke Ron!« Bei Merlin, was hatte er denn schon wieder gemacht, gesagt, dass sie gleich wieder aus der Haut fuhr? Kaum war sie zu einem Mädchen geworden, hatte er das Gefühl an einem Abgrund entlang zu balancieren und alles was er sagte, könnte ihn jeden Moment in selbigen hinabstürzen.

»Ich muss erstmal drüber nachdenken.« Ron gestikulierte hilflos, fuhr sich dann mit feuchtschwitzigen Fingern durch die Haare.

»Du denkst nach?«, sagte Hermine spitz und ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter und Ron fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Er spürte wie er schwitzte. Warum schwitzte er nur so? Was war mit ihm los. Warum brachte ihn Hermine so aus der Fassung. Er hatte doch schon tausende Male mit ihr gesprochen. Allein in einem Raum. Nur sie beide. Aber da war sie noch kein Mädchen gewesen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Falsch! Sie war schon immer ein Mädchen gewesen. Nur das er es nicht gemerkt hatte.

»Ich denke nach, ob ich dich als Mädchen sehen kann«, sagte er verzweifelt und schien damit alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Sein Mund war ganz trocken. Er benetzte die Lippen mit seiner Zunge, was aber auch nicht half.

»Du grübelst also darüber nach, ob ich für dich als Mädchen durchgehe? Na, super!« Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Wie sollte er da wieder raus kommen? Er mochte Hermine doch. In seinem Leben gab es seine Familie und dann gab es nur noch Harry und Hermine. Diese Menschen waren das wichtigste in seinem Leben.

»Ich meine, ob ich dich auch als Mädchen toll finden kann und nicht nur als Freund. Ich mag dich doch.«

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Sie könnten es doch einfach mal versuchen. Wenn er das vorschlug, würde sich Hermine doch sicher beruhigen. Er wollte doch nur, dass sie glücklich war und alles, was er bisher gesagt und getan hatte, hatte sie alles andere als das gemacht:

»Wir könnten es doch einfach mal miteinander versuchen und vielleicht, naja, dann weiß ich ja, ob…«

»Ron, du hast gerade erst selbst gesagt, dass du in mir nur einen Freund siehst, aber kein Mädchen, nicht die Freundin. Mach dir doch nicht selbst was vor. Ich werde mir jedenfalls nichts vor machen. Beantworte mir nur eine Frage: Bist du in mich verliebt?« Er fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm ihren Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt mit der Absicht ihn ins Nirwana zu hexen, sollte er die falsche Antwort geben. Aber was war denn die richtige Antwort?

Ob er in sie verliebt war? Woher sollte er das denn wissen? Wie wusste man, dass man verliebt war? Das mit Lavender das war…, irgendwie war sie plötzlich da gewesen. Aus dem Nichts, in das sie auch wieder verschwunden war. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Er hatte auch nie drüber nachgedacht, nachdenken müssen. Es war einfach passiert. Was verlangte Hermine da von ihm? Aber er konnte sie doch auch nicht einfach fragen, wie man das merkte, dann würde sie ihn doch für die Oberpfeife halten.

»Ich…weiß nicht«, sagte er stattdessen leise.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er wollte doch nur, dass sie ihn anlächelte. Mit ihrem wunderschönen Lächeln. Dass sie wieder gut mit ihm war. Dass sie neben ihm sitzen würde, wie immer. Das hatte ihm gefehlt, bemerkte er gerade. Er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen und gleichzeitig, war es unerträglich gewesen, sie nicht in seiner Nähe zu haben. Die Wärme in ihren braunen Augen, die verbarg, welch reger Geist sich dahinter versteckte, weil sie einfach nur herzlich strahlten. Ihr kleines Lächeln, wenn sie ein neues Buch zum allerersten Mal aufschlug und dabei, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, den Geruch tief einatmete. Ihre wilden Mähnenartigen Haare, die sich wohl nie bändigen lassen würden und den einzigen Hinweis auf ihr manchmal hitziges Temperament gaben.

»Das ist es! Du weißt es nicht. Aber ich möchte mit jemandem zusammen sein, der sich nicht fragt, ob er mich liebt, sondern der es weiß. Jemand, der fühlt, wie ich fühle. Deshalb denke ich, sollten wir es vergessen. Ein für alle mal. Ich werde einfach versuchen, es zu überwinden. Das hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen«, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als wolle sie selbige vom Zittern abhalten. Ron wand sich innerlich.

»Was meinst du damit?«

»Ich meine damit, dass ich erstmal drüber weg kommen muss. Ich kann nicht mit dir befreundet sein, solange ich in dich verliebt bin.«

Er fühlte die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein?

»Was soll das denn heißen, Hermine?«

»Dass soll heißen, dass ich ein bisschen Abstand brauche.«

Sie brauchte Abstand? Alles um Ron herum begann, sich zu drehen. Ihm wurde schlecht und alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

»Ich verstehe es nicht! Du beklagst dich, weil ich dir aus dem Weg gehe und jetzt sagst du nichts anderes, als …das,… dass wir uns aus dem Weg gehen sollen?«

»Ron!« Wieso sagte sie das so vorwurfsvoll? Er verstand es eben einfach nicht.

»Ich bin nicht so schlau wie du, Hermine. Ich bin so wie Harry gesagt hat, der dämlichste Kerl hier. Ich versteh’ es nicht. Erklär es mir! Bitte!« Er fühlte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

»Ich will dich jetzt einfach ’ne zeitlang nicht sehen, Ron, OK?«, sagte Hermine und Ron beschlich langsam das Gefühl, dass dieser Teil von Hermines Rede irgendwie nicht ihrer üblichen Logik folgte. Schlimmer, das es völlig unlogisch war.

»Nein, das ist nicht OK!«, stieß er hervor und fühlte sich wie ein Ertrinkender. Wo kam dieser heftige Schmerz in seinem Inneren her?

»Ich…brauche dich doch!«

»Ich kann das aber nicht länger. Ich kann das nicht! Bitte lass mich einfach. Geh, Ron!«

Sie weinte. Er sah, dass sie weinte. Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, sie festzuhalten, ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut war. Sie an sich zu drücken. Ihr Haar zu berühren und die Tränen mit seinen Fingerspitzen von ihren Wange zu wischen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren.

 

Als er keine Anstalten machte zu gehen oder etwas zu sagen, flüchtete Hermine aus seiner Anwesenheit. Aus der Umklammerung von Rons wässrigblauen Augen. Sie schritt zügig an ihm vorbei, aus dem Klassenraum in den Gang. Sie floh tränenblind und kopflos. Stieß bei ihrer Flucht schon gleich über der Türschwelle mit jemandem zusammen, sah aber noch nicht mal auf, wer es war. Hörte nicht, wie Blaise Zabini ihr nach ihrem Zusammenstoß etwas hinterher rief. Sie flüchtete einfach nur.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry saß auf seinem Bett in der Krankenstation und starrte die Wand an. Er trug seine normalen Kleider. Seine Robe lag zusammengefaltet auf seinen Knien. In der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag hatte Malfoy sich umbringen wollen. War das erst so kurze Zeit her? Madame Pomfrey hatte ihnen endlich nach dem Mittagessen die Erlaubnis erteilt, wieder in ihre Quartiere zurück zukehren. Es war Samstag, Wochenende, und sie könnten sich genauso gut in ihren Schlafsälen erholen, hatte sie gesagt und erwähnt, dass Harry es sicher nicht erwarten könnte, zu seinen Freunden zu kommen. Seine Freunde, die ihn nicht einmal zu sehen gewünscht hatten, dachte er traurig. Ja, Neville war kurz da gewesen mit Luna. Aber weder Ron, noch Hermine und auch nicht Ginny. Er seufzte. Es geschah ihm recht, das war ihm bewusst.

Jetzt saß Harry da und spielte gedankenverloren mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Meine Freunde? Seine Freunde, die er bitterböse beleidigt hatte? Was sollte er ihnen sagen? Nicht nur, dass er ihnen nicht die Wahrheit über diese »Sache« hier sagen durfte, er wusste nicht, wie er ihnen überhaupt unter die Augen treten sollte. Nach all dem, was er zu ihnen gesagt hatte.

Doch seine Gedanken kreisten um Draco Malfoy. Kehrten immer wieder zu dem blonden Slytherin zurück. Sie hatten sich verändert. Sie erfüllten ihn nicht mehr ausschließlich mit dieser berauschenden Erregung, sondern mit Besorgnis. Eine so tief greifende Besorgnis, dass Harry die halbe Nacht nicht hatte schlafen können und die davor auch nicht. Nicht die Angst vor unpassenden Träumen hatte ihn wach gehalten, sondern seine Sorge. In der letzten Nacht war Harry sogar aufgestanden und hatte nach ihm sehen wollen, weil die Beklommenheit so groß geworden war. Er hätte ihn am liebsten geweckt, um mit ihm zu sprechen, um sich zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Doch als er auf nackten Füßen in den allgemeinen Bereich der Krankenstation gekommen war, war Malfoy nicht allein gewesen. Jemand hatte in der Dunkelheit an seinem Bett gesessen und über ihn gewacht. Seine Hand gehalten, als der Slytherin sich unruhig im Bett hin und her zuwerfen begonnen hatte. Es war Severus Snape gewesen und Harry war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich wieder zurückzuziehen mit seinen Fragen und seiner Besorgnis. Snape und Malfoy, ja, das passte.

Was verbarg Malfoy? Was quälte ihn? Was hatte ihn dazu bewogen, sich umbringen zu wollen, ihm diesen seltsamen Brief zu schreiben. Ihm, seinem Erzfeind. Einen Brief, in dem Malfoy sich für das, was er getan hatte entschuldigt, für das was er war, um Verzeihung gebeten hatte. Harry verstand es nicht. Was wurde hier gespielt? Konnte Malfoy tatsächlich etwas anderes sein, als ein skrupelloser, kalter, Egoist, der nichts lieber tat, als andere leiden zu sehen? Oder war das nur Harrys eigene Fantasie, eigene Hoffnung, weil er die Vorstellung nicht ertrug, sich zu jemandem hingezogen zu fühlen, der all das verkörperte, was Harry hasste? Er wusste es nicht. Und dann war da noch das, was in der vorletzten Nacht geschehen war. Es ließ ihn nicht los. Mitten in der Nacht hatte er einen gellenden Schrei gehört. Ein Schrei, der ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen war. Kein Name, kein Wort, nur ein Laut. Ein Schrei mitten aus dem Herzen voller Angst und Qual und es war Draco Malfoys Stimme gewesen. Noch immer war Harrys Kopf von dem Schrei erfüllt und den Fragen.

Das Bild, das er über die Jahre von seinem Erzfeind gewonnen hatte, war ins Wanken geraten. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass der Slytherin nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein. Da war diese Verbindung, diese andere Ebene, ein Wissen, das sich vor Harry verbarg, aber doch vorhanden war. Eine Gewissheit, dass Malfoy ihn nicht … hasste, dass Draco Malfoy wider alles, was Harrys Verstand über ihn wusste, ein anderer war. Und dass dieser andere ihm zugewandt war, in Zuneigung. In tiefer Zuneigung. Doch konnte das sein? Spielte ihm sein Herz einen grausamen Streich? Es war verrückt. Wurde er jetzt langsam verrückt?

»Mr. Potter, Sie sind noch hier?«, hörte er Madame Pomfreys überraschte Stimme und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie in das Zimmer gekommen war, so tief war er in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. »Offensichtlich?!«, wäre am passensten gewesen. Er saß hier, also was sollte die Frage. Doch aus Höflichkeit schluckte er diese Antwort lieber hinunter.

»Sind Sie deswegen noch hier?«, fragte die Medi-Hexe in einem schneidenden Tonfall und hielt ihm auf ihrer ausgestreckten Hand das Tütchen, das er vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von Whistler bekommen hatte, unter die Nase. Hupps! Das war ihm wohl bei all dem Trubel entfallen. Drogen! Klar hatte Pomfrey das in seinem Blut und in seinen Klamotten finden müssen. Dumm gelaufen.

Harry sah sie an. Für einen kurzen Moment sprachen beide kein Wort. Die Heilerin legte das Tütchen mit dem Pulver auf den Beistelltisch an Harrys Bett, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sagte dann:

»Mr. Potter, ich könnte Ihnen jetzt sagen, dass Drogen gefährlich sind, dass sie keine Lösung für Probleme darstellen. Ich könnte Ihnen sagen, dass es viele Menschen gibt, die Ihnen helfen wollen und immer so weiter. Doch ich tue es nicht. Es ist Ihr Leben. Ich maße mir nicht an beurteilen zu können, was für Sie richtig oder falsch ist, Mr. Potter. Das Tütchen hier gehört Ihnen. Nehmen Sie es und tun Sie damit, was Sie für richtig halten. Von mir aus ist das alles, aber wenn Sie mit mir sprechen möchten, dann würde ich Ihnen gerne etwas sagen, aber es liegt an Ihnen, ob Sie jetzt aufstehen und gehen, oder mir zu hören wollen.«

Harry fühlte sich wie vom Donner gerührt. Keine gute, alte »erhobene Zeigefinger«-Predigt, dass Drogen böse sind? Er hatte alles andere erwartet, nur nicht das. Um genau zu sein, hatte er das Pulver schon vergessen gehabt (was vielleicht gerade an den Drogen gelegen haben könnte, wurde davon nicht das Gedächtnis löcherig, fragte er sich abwesend.), doch jetzt, wo es vor ihm lag, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er deswegen eine Menge Ärger am Hals haben müsste, aber statt dessen, blickte er in das ruhige und besonnene Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey, die ihn, ja, die ihn wie einen Gleichgestellten behandelte. Einen Erwachsenen. Das hatte sie noch nie zu vor getan. Etwas in Harry wollte, dass er einfach aufstand und ging, weglief. Ein anderer Teil wollte, dass er blieb.

Harry setzte die Brille ab und massierte sich kurz die Nasenwurzel. Dann setzte er sie wieder auf und sah Madame Pomfrey, die noch immer regungslos auf seine Reaktion wartete, an. Er räusperte sich.

»Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre…Offenheit und ich würde sehr gerne hören, was Sie mir zu sagen haben, Madame Pomfrey.«

Gerne war gelogen, der Rest war die Wahrheit. Madame Pomfrey war hier. Sie war für ihn da, in diesem Augenblick. Sie nahm ihn ernst. Sie redete nicht mit ihm, als wäre er ein Kind oder der Retter der Zaubererwelt, sondern jemand auf gleicher Ebene, auf Augenhöhe. Es war neu, es war irritierend, aber es fühlte sich richtig an.

»Das, was Sie in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag getan haben, war außergewöhnlich und es war lebensgefährlich. Sie sind nicht dumm, Mr. Potter, und ich weiß auch, dass es kein Versehen aus einer Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände aus Repperi-Trank und Amphetaminen gewesen ist, der zu der Situation geführt hat, wie Professor Snape die Sache abtut. Ich weiß, dass Sie alles, was Sie hatten, riskiert haben, um jemanden zu retten, der Ihr Feind ist. Sie haben gewusst, dass es Sie sehr wahrscheinlich selbst das Leben kosten kann. Und für solches Verhalten gibt es nach meiner Erfahrung nur zwei Erklärungen: Entweder man hat alles zu gewinnen oder nichts mehr zu verlieren. Warum haben Sie es getan?«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Kopf, der eben noch vor lauter Gedanken zu zerbersten drohte, fühlte sich auf einmal so leer an.

»Ich … weiß es nicht. Ich ….musste doch etwas tun, als er da so im Sterben lag. Ich konnte doch nicht schon wieder jemanden sterben lassen«, sagte Harry dann fast leichtfertig.

»Was heißt hier schon wieder, Mr. Potter?«

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte er gar nicht sagen wollen.

»Wissen Sie eine Menge Menschen um mich herum sterben, weil sie mich beschützen oder weil sie mit mir zusammen sind. Das ist…ähm…das wollte ich damit sagen…«

»Sie fühlen sich für diese Todesfälle verantwortlich? Für Morde, die Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf begangen hat?«

Harry sah weg. Was sollte das? Würde das jetzt so ein Gespräch, wie er es sonst mit Dumbledore führte? Diesem Gespräch war er doch schon am gestrigen Abend entkommen, in dem er auf Dumbledores bohrende Fragen, stets nur mit der Wiederholung der Lüge über die Ereignisse der »Selbstmord-Nacht« geantwortet hatte. Letztlich hatte der Schulleiter akzeptieren müssen, dass Harry ihm weder etwas über den Repperi, den magischen Brief, noch irgendwelche anderen Details erzählt hatte. Er hatte Malfoy ein Versprechen gegeben und daran hatte er sich gehalten, würde er sich halten.

Ob Dumbledore Madame Pomfrey vorschickte, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass er aus Harry nichts herausbekommen würde? Harry wusste es nicht und erst recht nicht, ob er jetzt ein solches Gespräch mit Poppy Pomfrey führen wollte. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Dumbledore benutzte alle Menschen, wie es ihm beliebte. Benutzte er jetzt gerade auch die Heilerin, um Harry zu manipulieren, ihm Informationen zu entlocken?

Aber etwas in Harry wollte hören, was Madame Pomfrey zu sagen hatte. Die Worte der Medi-Hexe klangen so anderes, irgendwie klar, neutral, ehrlich. Es war nichts, was Albus Dumbledore ihm sagen würde. Es hörte sich nicht nach dem Schulleiter an. Es war völlig anders, als dessen geheimnisvolle Andeutungen und kryptische Äußerungen.

»Tun Sie das nicht!«, hörte er die Medi-Hexe eindringlich sagen. »Sie sollten sich nicht dafür verantwortlich fühlen. Ich weiß, dass unsere Gesellschaft Sie in die Rolle eines Helden, eines Retters drängt, Ihnen eine Last und Verantwortung auferlegt, die Sie gar nicht tragen können. Man macht Sie zu Voldemorts Gegenspieler- bei Ihrer Vergangenheit. Viele Menschen tun das, auch Albus Dumbledore tut das. Und ich halte es für falsch!«

Was? Harry wurde hellhörig. Poppy Pomfrey sagte etwas, gegen den »allherrlichen« Albus Dumbledore? Er musste sich verhört haben.

»Ich schätze unseren Schulleiter sehr. Er hat mich auch, wenn ich ehrlich bin, gebeten, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Hauptsächlich der Drogen wegen, doch ich teile seine Ansichten und Meinung nicht gänzlich. Das, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, sage ich Ihnen als Heilerin, aber auch als Frau, die Ihre Eltern kannte. Ich war Assistentin hier, als Ihre Eltern das letzte Jahr zur Schule gingen. Ich schulde Ihren Eltern das und Ihnen.«

Die braunen Augen der Medi-Hexe suchten seine. Ihr Blick war ernst, aber auch warm, vor allem aber aufrichtig und bestimmt. Er traf mitten in Harrys Herz. Harry würde ihr zu hören. Er glaubte ihr. Hier sprach keine Marionette Dumbledores zu ihm, das wusste er jetzt. Das fühlte er jetzt.

»Mr. Potter, lassen Sie nicht andere darüber entscheiden, wer oder was sie sind, sondern entscheiden Sie selbst. Sie tragen nur für sich selbst die Verantwortung nicht für Voldemort. Alles, was er tut, ist sein Werk, seine Verantwortung und nichts, gar nichts davon ist jemals Ihre Schuld. Lassen Sie sich nichts anderes einreden und vor allem, reden Sie es sich auch nicht selbst ein.«

»Ich weiß, dass er es getan hat und dass ich nicht schuld bin«, sagte Harry trotzig. Sie sprach wie mit einem Erwachsenen mit ihm und doch fühlte er sich wie ein Kind. Reagierte wie ein Kind. Er spürte Wut auf sich selbst. Wieso war er nicht in der Lage sich wie ein Erwachsener zu fühlen und zu verhalten? Wieso führte er sich wie ein undankbares bockiges Kind auf?

»Es spielt keine Rolle, was andere Ihnen sagen, es spielt noch nicht einmal eine Rolle, dass Sie es wissen. Entscheidend ist, ob Sie es selbst glauben und fühlen. Erst wenn Sie es auch fühlen, ist es für Sie wahr. Und keine Sekunde früher.«

»Woher wollen Sie das wissen?« Das, was Madame Pomfrey gesagt hatte, klang seltsam, aber auch irgendwie richtig, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Egal wie oft man ihm gesagt hatte, er sei nicht an Cedrics Tod schuld, war er doch nie das Gefühl losgeworden, dass es nicht stimmte. Das man ihn belog, damit er sich nur besser fühlte, was er aber nicht tat. Es war einfach nicht wahr. Wahr war nur, was er glaubte.

»Ich bin Heilerin. Die psychische und physische Gesundheit ist mein Job. Ich habe allerdings den Fehler gemacht nicht früher mit Ihnen dieses Gespräch zu führen. Das tut mir sehr leid. Ich habe bei ihrem Fall nicht bedacht, dass Sie Ihre Kindheit schon lange hinter sich gelassen haben. Und das Ihr Leben schwieriger ist, als das Ihrer Altersgenossen. Für diesen Fehler möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich hätte das erkennen müssen und Ihnen helfen. Spätestens nach Ihrem letzten Besuch bei mir.«

»Ich komme schon damit klar.« Der Satz war so automatisch aus seinem Mund gekommen, dass es Harry sogar erstaunt hatte, seine Stimme zu hören. Er kam klar. Das sagte er allen, sich selbst, denen, denen er nicht zur Last fallen wollte, denen, die ihn möglichst schnell wieder in Ruhe lassen sollten.

»Mr.Potter?! Das Problem mit dem Klarkommen liegt darin, dass Menschen, die mit solchen Schuldgefühlen, wie den Ihren, häufig einen gefährlichen Weg wählen. Sie entscheiden, sich von anderen Menschen abzuwenden, weil sie fürchten, noch mehr Schuld auf sich zu laden. Doch wenn man der Welt den Rücken zukehrt, sich von ihr versucht abzuschotten, dann bedeutet das, Stillstand, keine Verantwortung für sich übernehmen. Die eigenen Geschicke werden von anderen gesteuert. Das Leben passiert, während man passiv nur noch reagieren kann. Es höhlt einen von innen aus und man ist nichts, als eine Marionette für andere, die ihre Rolle spielt und Erwartungen anderer erfüllt. Es ist weniger Leben, als ein Dahinvegetieren. Ein bisschen wie ein lebender Toter. Man raubt sich die Möglichkeit neuer Erfahrungen, die Chance sich zu verändern, zu entwickeln. Denn nicht nur das Negative bleibt außen vor, sondern auch alles Gute, was das Leben sonst noch bieten könnte. Das ist die Situation, in der sich ein Gefühl einstellt, bei dem man glaubt, nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben.«

Harry fühlte sich leer. Gab es denn eine Alternative? Er dachte an den Glücksmoment, als er erkannt hatte, dass er Malfoy gerettet hatte. Wie lange war das her? Ewig? Wo war dieses Gefühl hin, diese Zuversicht. Dieses alles, was es zu gewinnen galt. Er schluckte hart an dem Kloß der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. Er würde doch jetzt nicht heulen? Heulen wie ein kleines Kind. »Super, ich bin nicht nur ein dämliches bockiges Kind sondern auch eine Heulsuse!« Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war gnadenlos.

Er spürte wie Madame Pomfrey sich neben ihn setzte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ob Mütter das so machten, wenn sie mit ihren Kindern sprachen, fragte er sich plötzlich. Etwas in seinem Inneren tat unendlich weh. Ein Missen, ein Sehnen riss an ihm.

»Mr. Potter, Harry, für jeden Menschen kommt einmal der Tag, an dem er entscheiden muss, ob er die Herausforderung, die wir Leben nennen, annimmt, oder ob er der Welt den Rücken zukehrt. Ich wünsche mir, für Sie, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Wenn man die Herausforderung annimmt und sein Leben lebt, bedeutet das, dass man die Verantwortung für sich übernimmt und die Verantwortung für andere abgibt. Es bedeutet, sich bewusst für etwas zu entscheiden und nicht andere für einen entscheiden zu lassen. Es bedeutet, den Mut zu haben, sich weiter zu entwickeln.

Sie sollten darüber nachdenken, Harry, was Sie in Ihrem Leben wollen. Sie haben nur eines. Und Sie sind der einzige, der das Recht dazu hat, darüber zu bestimmen.

Wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden, die Verantwortung für sich zu übernehmen, dann treffen Sie Entscheidungen, nehmen Sie im Leben, was Sie kriegen können, geben Sie, was Sie zu geben bereit sind, kämpfen Sie für das, woran Sie glauben. Seien Sie Sie selbst und nur das. Dann werden Sie lieben, Sie werden leiden, aber Sie werden leben. Es gibt keine Garantien. Niemand kann ihnen versprechen, dass man Sie nicht verletzen wird, dass Vertrauen nicht missbraucht wird, aber ohne Risiko gibt es auch kein Glück. Sein Sie sie selbst und leben Sie!«

Die Worte der Heilerin bohrten sich in Harry hinein. Tiefer und tiefer. Ihre Bedeutung sank langsam auf den Grund seines Verstandes, seiner Seele, seines Herzens und fiel dort wie ein Samen in die Erde. Harry starrte ins Leere. Betrachtete jede einzelne Silbe wie ein fremdartiges Objekt. Wog es ab. Verglich es mit seinen eigenen Erfahrungen, mit dem was er wusste, was er ahnte, was er wollte, was er fühlte. Er versuchte es zu ordnen, zu identifizieren, zu ergründen. Er konnte nicht alles, was sie gesagt hatte, mit seinem Verstand begreifen, aber es war so als wüsste sein Herz, was sie ihm sagen hatte sagen wollen, ihm mit auf den Weg geben. 

Poppy Pomfrey wollte, dass er er selbst war. Sie wollte nicht, dass er jemand bestimmtes war. Nur er selbst. Mit all seinen Wünschen. Seinen Leiden. Seinen Hoffnungen. Nur er selbst. Einfach nur Harry.

»Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei Ihnen. Leben oder Rückzug. Entscheiden Sie selbst, ob Sie handeln, weil Sie alles zu gewinnen haben, oder nichts zu verlieren.«  
Dann schwieg sie. Sie schwiegen beide. Harry konnte nicht sprechen. Er spürte, wie er weinen wollte, aber die Tränen flossen nicht. Wie er etwas sagen wollte, aber die Worte ließen sich nicht aussprechen. Alles blieb in ihm. Jagte im Kreis. Gärte. Reifte.

»Ich werde Sie jetzt alleine lassen, Harry. Sie können solange hier bleiben, wie Sie möchten und Sie können auch gerne jeder Zeit wieder her kommen, wenn Sie mit mir sprechen wollen, aber auch, wenn Sie einen Ort zum Alleinsein und Nachdenken brauchen.«

Harry stand auf und schritt zum Fenster. Die Heilerin durchquerte den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie ging. Er blickte hinaus. Alles zu gewinnen oder nichts zu verlieren?

Er ließ seinen Gedanken kreisen. Spürte seinen Gefühlen nach. Streckte seine Fühler nach innen. Einfach Harry. Wer war er, wer war Harry Potter? Und viel wichtiger: Was wollte er? Die Gedanken kreisten. »Wer bin ich? Was will ich?«

Die Zeit verging. Harry wusste nicht mehr wie lange er am Fenster gestanden und Zwiesprache gehalten hatte. Alles, was Madame Pomfrey gesagt hatte, war richtig gewesen. Aber er wusste, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht mit seinem Verstand, mit seinem Kopf, treffen konnte, sondern nur mit seinen Gefühlen, seinem Herzen. Er würde auf sein Herz hören.

Alles zu gewinnen oder nichts zu verlieren?

Er würde es herausfinden. Sein Herz würde es herausfinden.

Harrys Gedanken kehrten wieder zu Malfoy zurück. Alles zu gewinnen oder nichts zu verlieren?! Er fasste einen Entschluss. Er musste es wissen. Er musste Gewissheit haben. Die Sorgen seiner Freunde wegen, die Ängste, sie verloren zu haben, alle anderen Fragen traten, während er sein Herz befragte, in den Hintergrund und irgendwie, war nur noch eins wichtig: Draco Malfoy! Als wäre das der Schlüssel zu allem, zu seinem eigenen Schicksal.

Harry zog die Karte der Herumtreiber aus seiner Robe, sprach die magischen Worte und suchte einen Namen. Er streifte den von Ginny, die im Mädchenschlafsaal war. Hermine, die sich in der Bibliothek aufhielt. Ron, der im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Seamus zusammen war – wahrscheinlich spielten sie Zauberschach. Sanft, beinahe zärtlich fuhr er ihre Namenschildchen entlang, doch er suchte zielstrebig nach dem einen Namen und fand ihn – endlich- im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.


	15. Burnin' deep inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ACHTUNG: Ich erinnere an das 18er Rating! Im folgenden Kapitel könnte die Schilderung der Ereignisse als verstörend empfunden werden.

Es war ein verregneter Samstagnachmittag. Blaise saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, in dem es sich die meisten Mitglieder des Haus gemütlich gemacht hatten, und schmökerte in einem Buch über germanische Runen- das war es jedenfalls, was er die anderen sehen ließ. Doch hauptsächlich beobachtete er. Seine feinen Sinne sagten ihm, dass Ärger in der Luft lag. Während die meisten anderen diese Empfindung vielleicht auf ihre Instinkte zurückführten, waren es seine Beobachtungen, auf die Blaise sein »Gefühl« stützte. Etwas würde passieren. Heute. Spätestens morgen. Vielleicht war es deshalb nicht der Regen sondern diese seltsame Stimmung, die die Slytherins in ihrem Kerker zusammenhielt. Die jüngeren Schlangen hatten sich auf schlechtere Plätze zurückgezogen, während die Ältern die bequemen Möbelstücke in Beschlag nahmen.

Crabbe und Goyle vertrieben sich die Zeit mit einer Partie Zauberschach. Ein faires und ausgewogenes Duell, stellte Blaise fest, wenn man bedachte, dass die beiden sich ohnehin nur eine einzige Gehirnzelle teilten. Aus eben diesem Grunde, nahm er an, waren sie auch nicht imstande, den Ausführungen von Theodore Nott zu folgen, der die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Slytherins auf sich gezogen hatte. Pansy Parkinson hing förmlich an seinen Lippen – diesmal jedoch nur bildlich gesprochen, während Nott eine Menge unschöner Dinge über Draco Malfoy sagte. Und das war es, was in Blaise das Bild eines schwelenden Pulverfasses heraufbeschwor.

Er hatte diese Entwicklung ja schon lange kommen sehen. Die Zeichen hatten sich verdichtet. Nicht zuletzt Pansy Parkinsons Verbindung mit Theodore Nott war ein deutlicher Hinweise darauf gewesen, dass der sich dem Endstadium seiner Begehrlichkeiten näherte.

Der Rotblonde, hatte Blaise analysiert, arbeitete nun ganz offen gegen Malfoy. Dessen Verwundung durch Potter vor einigen Wochen und dessen unkommentierten Verletzungen von einem Sturz vor ein paar Tagen trafen auf Gerüchte, die die Runde machten, dass die Malfoy-Familie in der Gunst Voldemorts gesunken sei, was wohl mit den Todesserpflichten von Draco Malfoy zu tun hatte. Diese Dinge spielten Nott in die Hände und dieser wusste das zu nutzen. Soweit Blaises Nachforschungen.

Nott spürte, dass die Schlangen etwas unruhig geworden waren, denn sie schätzten es nicht, wenn ihr Haus von jemandem repräsentiert wurde, der in ihren Augen Schwäche zeigte. Die Vorstellung, die Theodore nun im Gemeinschaftsraum bot, war nach Blaises Meinung der finale Griff nach Malfoys Krone. Dessen Verschwinden und die Behauptung, er habe sich mit Potter ohne nennenswertes Ergebnis- sprich Potters Ableben- duelliert, gaben Nott scheinbar vor dem ebengenannten Hintergrund den nötigen Aufwind. Dumm genug, den Eisprinzen herauszufordern, war er, dafür brauchte Blaise keine weiteren Beweise. Also lauschte er unbemerkt den Worten des »Putchisten«, während er zu Tarnung regelmäßig die Seiten in seinem Buch umblätterte und seinen Blick auf eben dieses richtete. Seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Geschehnisse im Gemeinschaftsraum.

»Malfoy ist ein Versager, Leute«, tönte Notts Stimme durch den Kerker. »Hat er schon jemals ein Duell gegen Potter gewonnen? Auch nur ein einziges? Nein! Sogar, der Dunkle Lord selbst hat erkannt, dass Malfoy eine Null ist. Das sagt jedenfalls mein Bruder und der ist in seinem engsten Kreis. Er hat selbst gehört, wie der Dunkle Lord, Lucius Malfoy ermahnt hat, seinen Sohn an seine Pflichten zu erinnern.«

»Wow, Theo, das ist ja sooo cool. Dein Bruder ist echt einer aus dem engsten Kreis?«, sagte Pansy Parkinson laut in die Runde und klatschte dabei begeistert in die Hände.

»Es wird Zeit, dass Malfoy mal jemand anderem Platz macht. Ich würde Potter gern mal zeigen, wo’s lang geht. Gegen ein bisschen Gift in seinem Essen hilft ihm auch seine überragende Zauberkraft nicht! Ich meine Leute, wir sind Slytherins, seit wann duellieren wir uns mit unseren Feinden? Das machen doch nur dämliche Gryffindors. Vielleicht ist Malfoy ja im falschen Haus gelandet.«

Notts Publikum grölte vor Lachen allen voran Parkinson. Crabbe und Goyles Gehirnkapazität war scheinbar noch immer mit dem Schachspiel vollkommen in Beschlag genommen, so dass sie von dem Trubel keine Notiz nahmen, erkannte Blaise. Malfoys Gorillas waren komplett ausgeschaltet. Ob Nott selbst ihnen das Spiel vorgeschlagen hatte, fragte sich Blaise, tat diesen Gedanken aber wieder ab, denn Theodore war vielleicht verschlagen, aber er war nicht wirklich clever.

Nott setzte nun noch einen drauf. »Also, ich vermute ja, dass Daddy-Malfoy sogar den sprechenden Hut bestochen hat, damit der seinen Sohn nach Slytherin sortiert, sonst wäre er sicherlich ein Hufflepuff geworden, denn für Gryffindor ist Malfoy zu feige, für Ravenclaw ist er zu dumm und seid mal ehrlich, ein echter Slytherin hätte Potter längst fertig gemacht. Was meint ihr dazu?«

Nott hatte sich immer weiter in einen Rausch geredet und die Anerkennung seiner Zuhörer genossen, doch ein kleines Detail war ihm entgangen. In Vorahnung dessen, was passieren könnte, nein, würde, fischte Blaise seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wann man einen Schutzzauber gebrauchen konnte und dafür war so ein Zauberstab nicht das verkehrteste Utensil.

Blaise kannte nur zwei Personen, die die Fähigkeit hatten, völlig unauffällig und unbemerkt irgendwo zu erscheinen, ohne dass irgendwer auf sie aufmerksam wurde und die gleichzeitig in der Lage waren, mit einem Schlag die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Anwesenden auf sich zu ziehen. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass beide Todesser waren. Wer wusste schon, ob der Dunkle Lord für seine Lakaien nicht Kurse darin abhielt, sinnierte Blaise kurz, um dann seinen vorherigen Gedanken wieder aufzunehmen. Die eine Person, die diese Kunst beherrschte, war Professor Snape und die andere war Draco Malfoy, der nun aus einer Ecke im Raum trat und Nott laut Beifall klatschte. Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie oder viel mehr wann er den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

Malfoys Anwesenheit erfüllt den gesamten Kerker schlagartig und unterdrückte jedes Geräusch. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Nott dreht sich zu seinem Widersacher um – er war leichenblass - und starrte den Blonden, über den er gerade noch hergezogen hatte, verblüfft an. Bevor Nott jedoch etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Malfoy das Wort und seine kalte herablassende Stimme, die einen bedrohlichen Unterton hatte, verursachte selbst Blaise eine Gänsehaut.

»Bravo, Nott! Tolle Rede! Traust du dich auch mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen?«

Blaise sah den Ausdruck des Platinblonden, dessen Körperhaltung und er erschauderte. Malfoys Mundwinkel waren zu einem spöttischen aber dennoch grausamen Grinsen nach oben gezogen. Das Kinn angriffslustig nach vorne gereckt. Der Eisprinz wirkte groß – noch größer als sonst - und eine bedrohliche Aura umgab ihn. Am meisten erschreckten Blaise aber Malfoys Augen. Er kannte diese Farbe. Er hatte Malfoys Augen schon oft ihre Schattierung wechseln sehen und diese spezielle bedeutete Gefahr. Es war ein helles Grau, beinahe ein Silber. Die Farbe, die seine Augen bei jeder Auseinandersetzung mit Potter hatten. Sein Blick schrie förmlich: Kälte! Grausamkeit! Hass!

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, in dem Nott zwei Optionen hatte. Entweder er würde Malfoys Herausforderung nicht annehmen und so ganz ans Ende der Rangleiter katapultiert werden, oder er würde sie annehmen und hätte die - natürlich nur reintheoretische - Chance Malfoy zu entmachten. Blaise wusste, dass Nott dumm war, aber war er wirklich so dumm? Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Slytherins, die genau wussten, worum es bei dieser Herausforderung ging.

Noch ehe Blaise den Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte, schoss ein roter Lichtblitz aus Notts Zauberstab durch den Raum direkt auf Malfoy. Nott war noch dümmer, als Blaise es sich ausgemalt hatte. Er attackierte einen aus seinem eigenen Haus, einen Todesser? Das würde übel enden. Sehr übel und hässlich, dessen war Blaise sich absolut sicher.

Die Slytherins stoben auseinander. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und einem kaum hörbaren »Protego« wehrte Malfoy den Fluch Notts lässig ab. Ein weiterer Lichtblitz, dann noch einer. Jeder von ihnen prallte an Malfoys Schutzschild ab. Es wirkte mühelos und der Blonde sah dabei sogar fast gelangweilt aus, aber nur fast, stellte Blaise mit einem Anflug von Bewunderung, der er sich nicht erwehren konnte, so sehr er den anderen sonst auch verachtete, fest.

Nott schnaufte, es schien ihn anzustrengen, und Blaise erkannte wie sich feine Schweißperlen auf Theodores Stirn bildeten.

»War das schon alles?«, höhnte Malfoy, der noch immer einen starken magischen Schutzschild um sich herum aufrecht hielt, als sei es gar nichts. Die leichteste Sache auf der Welt. Die Slytherins betrachteten das Schauspiel aus der sicheren Deckung und tuschelten. Mittlerweile waren Crabbe und Goyle aus ihrer »Trance« erwacht und wollten sich Nott greifen, doch Malfoy winkte ab. Der Schild glitzerte wie eine Mauer aus Eis. Dem »Eisprinzen von Slytherin« würdig, schoss es Blaise durch den Kopf.

Malfoy hielt nun schon seit Minuten einen mächtigen Schild aufrecht, den andere vielleicht nur für Sekunden beschwören konnten. Das, was Malfoy da tat war keine kopflose Aktion. Es war eine Machtdemonstration, erkannte Blaise. Und er war sich fast sicher, dass Malfoy an Nott ein Exempel statuieren würde, das jegliche Zweifel an seiner »Herrschaft« ausmerzen würde. So wie Blaise es vorausgesehen hatte: Es würde hässlich werden.

Nott schwitzte immer mehr und er begann zu stammeln, als hätte er das so eben auch erkannt.

»Malfoy, ähm, Draco…ich…es…«

Im selben Augenblick wie Malfoy den Schild verschwinden ließ, stieß er einen Fluch aus, den Blaise noch nie gehört hatte, und eine dunkle Aura breitete sich um den Vertrauensschüler der Schlangen aus. Es herrschte atemlose Stille. Die dunkle Kraft ließ Nott auf die Knie sinken, fesselte ihn in dieser Position, zu Füßen seines Widersachers, seine Augen waren in Panik weit aufgerissen und Blaise bemerkte zu seinem Erschrecken, dass Notts Lippen wie zusammengeklebt waren.

Theodore Nott wollte etwas sagen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er wollte sich bewegen, aber sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen, stattdessen kauerte er vor dem Eisprinzen, als würde er ihm gleich die Schuhe putzen.

»Du willst mir etwas sagen?«, fragte Malfoy herablassend und voller Spott. »Pech für dich, dass ich es nicht hören will. Du solltest jetzt sowieso besser zu hören. Ich werde das nämlich nicht noch mal wiederholen: Es geht dich absolut nichts an, wie ich – ich allein, als einer seiner Todesser, etwas, was du noch nicht bist - dem Dunklen Lord diene. Du hältst dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus. Ein für alle mal, Nott. Und Potter ist meine Angelegenheit. Du lässt die Finger von ihm. Er gehört mir. Verstanden? Denn wenn nicht, werde ich dich töten!«

Nott nickte heftig. Das war der einzige Bewegungsspielraum, den er hatte, und sein Mund war wie versiegelt. Seine Augen rotierten hektisch in den Höhlen. Die Slytherins wagten nicht zu sprechen. Entsetzten breitete sich im Kerker aus. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Voldemort auferstanden war und wer ihm diente. Es war auch bekannt, dass seine Anhänger grausame Dinge taten, doch dass die Angelegenheiten der Todesser so offen in ihrer Mitte ausgetragen wurden, dass sie einen solch tiefen Einblick in die »Umgangsformen« dieser Gruppe erhielten, war noch nie zuvor geschehen. Und noch nie zuvor hatte ein Slytherin einem anderen offen mit Mord gedroht.

»Du solltest nicht allen Gerüchten glauben schenken, die du hörst, Theo!«, sagte Malfoy und betonte den Vornamen des Rotblonden. Er wanderte erhaben durch den Raum, umkreiste Nott wie ein Raubtier vor den Augen des Hauses Slytherin. »Doch wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, welche Gerüchte wahr sind, dann kannst du von mir aus gerne anfangen, alle Gerüchte zu glauben, die man über den Keller von Malfoy Manor erzählt«, zischte Malfoy und seine Augen strahlten dabei kalt wie poliertes Silber, das die Sonne reflektierte.

Diesmal riss nicht nur Nott die Augen weit auf, sondern eine Vielzahl von Schülern. Auch Blaise stockte kurz der Atem. Die Gerüchte, von denen Malfoy sprach, waren schrecklich. Schlimme Gerüchte. Furchtbare Gerüchte. Links von sich hörte Blaise jemanden »Mörder« und »Folter« wispern und rechts von sich »Messer« und »Feuer« flüstern. Doch das Raunen verstummte augenblicklich als Malfoy seine Worte wieder an Nott richtete:

»Du willst ein Todesser sein, Theo? Dann gewöhn’ dich schon mal an die Regeln!«

Mit diesen Worten sprach Malfoy leise einen weiteren dunklen Fluch, den Blaise ebenfalls nicht kannte. Eine Sekunde geschah gar nichts, doch dann begann Notts Zauberstab, den er noch immer mit einer Hand umschlossen hielt, zu brennen. Lichterloh.

Die meisten Slytherins waren vor Schock wie gelähmt, rührten sich nicht vom Fleck. Die wenigen, die aufspringen wollten, wurden von Crabbe und Goyle in Schach gehalten. Blaise wurde übel. Ein Erstklässer fing an zu weinen. Jemand übergab sich geräuschvoll. Aber niemand wagte es, sich Nott und Malfoy zu nähern.

Blaise konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Notts Anblick hielt ihn gefangen. Es war erschreckend. Der Zauberstab des Jungen brannte. Seine rechte Hand brannte. Sein Gesicht war eine verzerrte Grimasse aus Schmerz und Panik. Er wollte schreien, Notts Gesicht schrie, aber seine Lippen waren versiegelt. Eine Pfütze bildete sich unter dem knienden Jungen. Urin.

Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch fraß sich in Blaise Nase, in seine Lunge und füllte seinen Mund. Er musste den Brechreiz mit aller Kraft unterdrücken. Wer Schwäche zeigte, würde schnell selbst zum Opfer. Alltag bei den Schlangen.

Notts Augäpfel begannen sich in den Höhlen zu drehen und man konnte nur noch das Weiße erkennen. Sein Körper krampfte und schlotterte, doch Malfoy hielt ihn in dieser Position mit der Kraft seines Zaubers fest. Dann mit einem Wort und einer Geste erlosch das Feuer und Nott sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen, seine Hand von schwarzer, verbrannter Haut überzogen. Der Zauberstab ein verkohltes Stück Holz.

Noch immer wagte es keiner, sich zu rühren, den Kerker zu verlassen.

»Crabbe! Goyle! Bringt ihn zu Professor Snape und sagt ihm, Nott war so töricht mit dem Feuer zu spielen und hat sich dabei verbrannt.«

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco Malfoy hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nachdem Draco den ersten Gang nach dem Kerker der Slytherins hinter sich gelassen hatte, blickte er sich um. Niemand war ihm gefolgt, niemand war zu sehen. Dann erst gab er dem Drang in seinem Inneren nach und rannte. Er rannte, als könnte er den Bildern vor seinen Augen so entkommen. Als könnte er vor dem, was er gerade getan hatte, fliehen.

Er musste raus. Er brauchte Luft. Er musste atmen. Verbranntes Fleisch. Dank des Versieglungszaubers hatte er wenigstens die Schreie nicht hören müssen. Er rannte.

Wieso hatte Nott ihn dazu gezwungen? Nott hätte es wissen müssen. Draco rannte noch immer. Treppen hinauf, höher und höher. Er rannte. Nach etlichen Stufen stieß er eine Tür auf und stand endlich, endlich im Freien. Auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms.

Der Wind ergriff seine Robe und zerrte fest daran, peitschte ihm Regen ins Gesicht, während sich Draco über die Brüstung des Geländers lehnte und wünschte, sein Magen würde alles aus sich herausbefördern, was in ihm war. Aber dazu war er schon zu abgestumpft, hatte schon viel Schlimmeres im Keller seines Elternhauses gesehen und getan. Draco hasste es.

Er zitterte und der Regen prasselte vom Himmel hinab. Draco vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Nott hätte es wissen müssen. Er stammte aus einer Todesser-Familie. Er hatte selber einer sein wollen. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, welche Strafe darauf stand, einen der ihren anzugreifen? Fressen oder gefressen werden. Draco hasste es.

Er hasste sein Leben, seine Rolle. Wie er es hasste. Alles! Kaum war er aus der Krankenstation heraus, holte ihn sein Leben wieder ein. Seine »Pflichten«!

Er stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Brüstung ab. Eine Weile stand Draco nur da. Er schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Regen fiel auf seine Stirn, seine Lider, seine Haare. Er ging mit geschlossenen Augen langsam rückwärts, breitete die Arme aus, als wollte er den Himmel und die Wolken darin umarmen und empfing die Nässe. Regen, Wasser, als könnte es ihn reinwaschen, alles fortspülen. Er spürte jedem Tropfen nach, jedem Windhauch, der sein nasses Haar erfasste, der mit pfeifenden Geräuschen an seinen Ohren vorbei fegte. Ob es sich so anfühlen würde, wenn er sprang? Regen und Wind?

Aber er hatte Potter etwas versprochen.

Es wäre so einfach. Einfach springen.

Aber er hatte es versprochen. Er würde leben, er hatte es Potter versprochen.

Was für ein grausames Spiel spielte das Schicksal mit ihm, fragte sich Draco. Sein Erzfeind hatte ihn gerettet und ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, sich nicht selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Draco lachte. Es war verrückt. Es war total verrückt. Potter hasste ihn und doch hatte er ihn gerettet, ihm dieses dämliche Versprechen abgenommen. Ihn damit in seinem Leben eingesperrt. Einem Leben, das ihn dazu zwang, Potters Feind zu sein und zu bleiben. Welch eine Ironie!

Es wäre so einfach jetzt zu springen, hier und jetzt. Seltsam, dass er nicht schon vorher daran gedacht hatte, an den Astronomieturm. Draco rang mit sich. Erlösung auf der einen, das Versprechen auf der anderen Seite. Er hörte die Stimme des Gryffindors in seinem Kopf: »Du wirst dich daran halten, weil ich dich darum…bitte!« Er sah die grünen Smaragd-Augen vor sich, wie sie ihn durchdrangen, so klar, so stark, so fordernd. Einfach springen, alles hinter sich lassen, frei sein, einfach frei sein… Potters Präsenz, seine Augen, sie hielten ihn fest, fest in ihrem Griff, im Leben.

Draco erinnerte sich daran, dass er bevor er neben, viel mehr, auf Potter -einen kurzen Moment hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, er sei tot und durch einen glücklichen Zufall im Himmel gelandet- in der Krankenstation aufgewacht war, einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt hatte. Dessen Inhalt konnte er jedoch nicht mehr wiedergeben. Alles, was in seinem Gedächtnis hängen geblieben war, war das Gefühl von Potters Präsenz in seinem Geist gewesen und einer tiefen Verbundenheit mit dem Gryffindor. Eben diese Verbundenheit hielt ihn gerade fest, zwang ihn, dem Schwur folge zu leisten.

Er würde das Versprechen, dass er Potter gegeben hatte nicht brechen. Dass er sterben würde, konnte er nicht abwenden, dieser Illusion gab er sich nicht hin, aber er würde nicht von seiner eigenen Hand sterben. Diese Option gab es nicht mehr. Er hatte sich entschieden.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Plattform aufgerissen. Draco fuhr erschrocken und kampfbereit mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum. Keine Schwäche zeigen!

»Was bei Merlins Glasauge machst du hier oben, Malfoy?« Potter stapfte wütend auf ihn zu und steckte hastig ein vergilbtes Stück Pergament, das fast wie ein Karte aussah in seine Robe.

»Du hast mir dein Versprechen gegeben!«, herrschte er Draco an, als dieser nicht antwortete, und Potters Augen funkelten gefährlich. Der Gryffindor war außer Atem, als wäre er die Treppen zur Plattform hinauf gerannt. Draco ließ den Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche gleiten und seufzte. Für eine Auseinandersetzung mit Potter hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Kraft mehr.

»Ich musste an die Luft«, gab Draco schulterzuckend zurück.

»Willst du mich verarschen?«, fauchte der Gryffindor. »Du bist doch nicht hier, um bei dem Wetter die Aussicht zu genießen.«

»Nein, aber ich dachte, es wäre ein guter Ort, um allein zu sein«, antwortete Draco gereizt und fügte dann hinzu. »Mehr nicht!« Noch immer funkelte Potter ihn an. Warum war der nur so außer sich, fragte sich der Blonde verwundert. Warum tat Potter so, als würde ihm etwas an Draco liegen? Das war doch verrückt!

»Man könnte ja fast meinen, du machst dir Sorgen um mich«, höhnte Draco weiter, doch statt diese Unterstellung abzustreiten erwiderte sein Gegenüber:

»Ich muss mit dir reden!« und machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu.

»Ich kann das jetzt nicht, Potter!«, hätte er am liebsten gesagt, stattdessen verbarg er sich hinter einem kalten:

»Ich wüsste nicht worüber.«

»Hierüber«, sagte Potter aufgebracht und gab ihm das Stück Pergament in die Hand, auf dem er seine Abschiedsworte an den Jungen-Der-Lebt niedergeschrieben hatte. Draco stellte sich dumm und sagte spöttisch - so viel Spott wie er eben noch aufbringen konnte:

»Über ein leeres Blatt Pergament?«

»Du weißt genau, was das ist.« Potters grüne Augen blitzten ihn an. Sie standen sich genau gegenüber. Der Wind zerzauste die schwarzen jetzt nassen Strähnen noch mehr als sonst und der Regen tropfte von Potters Nasenspitze. »Sieh mich doch nicht so an«, stöhnte etwas in Draco auf. Dann packte der Gryffindor den Brief und drückte ihn fest in Dracos Hand. Die Berührung war wie ein Blitz, als würde Dracos Haut an dieser Stelle brennen. In der Ferne donnerte es. Ein Unwetter zog über Hogwarts. Das Blatt füllte sich mit Linien in Dracos Handschrift. Draco sah nicht hin sonder sagte:

»Und wenn ich nicht mit dir darüber reden will!?«

Dracos Tonfall war aggressiv, gereizt, kämpferisch und doch war er in der Defensive. Sein Inneres verkrampfte sich. Er hatte Mühe nicht tatsächlich aufzustöhnen. »Ich kann das nicht, ich halte das nicht mehr aus, geh doch einfach wieder«, flehte er den Gryffindor innerlich an. Sein Körper fühlte sich ausgelaugt an und sein Geist ebenfalls. Wenn er noch eine Sekunde länger hier stehen würde und in die Augen von Harry Potter sehen müsste – diese wunderschönen Augen - seine Berührung erdulden, seine Nähe und kraftvolle Präsenz, dann würde seine Abwehr in sich zusammenbrechen. Doch das durfte Draco nicht zulassen. Das erlaubte seine Rolle nicht, die Rolle, die ihn Potter durch seine Rettungsaktion gezwungen hatte, weiter zuspielen.

Er riss sich los, schob sich an Potter vorbei, rempelte ihn mehr aus Versehen an als aus einem anderen Grund und wollte Richtung Tür eilen. Doch Potters Hand schoss nach vorne, packte ihn einmal mehr am Handgelenk. Der Brief fiel zwischen sie auf den Boden in eine Pfütze, die von Regentropfen aufgewirbelt wurde.

»Bleib stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede, Malfoy!«, blaffte ihn Potter an. Er war nah. Gefährlich nah. 

»Nicht! Tu das nicht, Potter!« Etwas in Draco regte sich, bäumte sich auf.

Sie sahen sich an. Lange. Ein Duell ihrer Blicke. Ein Blitz durchzuckte die Gewitterwolken. Donner. Regentropfen, die auf sie niederprasselten, auf die Plattform trommelten. Das Orchester der Naturgewalt.

Potters Drängen zwang Draco in die Verteidigung, trieb ihn in die Ecke. Er fühlte sich wie ein wildes Tier, das in der Falle saß. Er hatte das Gefühl, als müsste er nach Luft schnappen, um nicht zu ersticken, etwas in ihm brach und er fuhr den Gryffindor scharf an:

»Wozu? Häh? Brauchst du wieder jemanden auf den du einschlagen kannst, weil du dein eigenes Leben so kolossal scheiße findest, dass du es nicht mehr aushältst und deine Wut an einem anderen auslassen musst?« Draco spürte, wie die Fassade, die er um sich herum errichtet hatte, Risse bekam. Es war ihm auch nicht klar, woher er das Wissen für diese Beschuldigung nahm, wer oder was ihm das eingeflüstert hatte, aber er wollte sich von Potter losreißen. Wenn er dazu schon nicht körperlich in der Lage war, dann doch wenigstens mit Worten.

Tatsächlich wich der Gryffindor erschrocken zurück und ließ Draco los, als hätte der ihm einen Schlag zugefügt. Doch noch immer fühlte sich der Slytherin in seinem tiefsten Inneren bedroht. Als würde Potter sich mit seinen Blicken durch Dracos Fassade bohren- immer tiefer und den Kern seines Wesen freilegen wollen. Auf diesen »Angriff« reagierte Draco mit der einzigen Reaktion, die er darauf kannte, einem Gegenangriff:

»Es geht nicht immer nur um dich, Potter. Du hast das Recht auf ein Scheißleben nicht allein für dich gepachtet. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht? Oder ist dein Ego so riesig, dass du an nichts anderes als dich selbst denken kannst?« 

Blitz. Donner. Regen.

Potter wich weiter zurück und stammelte:

»Ich will doch nur wissen, was mit dir los ist. Ich mach mir Sorgen. Es lässt mir keine Ruhe!«

Dracos Inneres kehrte sich nach außen und er konnte die Wut, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte und ihn wie eine Dampfwalze überrollte, die die Fassade zum Einsturz brachte, nicht aufhalten. Seine Worte nicht aufhalten und Draco schrie gegen den Wind und das Unwetter an:

»Es lässt dir keine Ruhe? Wie schade! Aber wenn es für dich so unglaublich wichtig ist- für den Seelenfrieden meines Retters- dann erklär ich es dir natürlich gerne.« Sein Tonfall war süffisant. Draco dachte nicht mehr nach. Er hatte die Kontrolle an seine Emotionen verloren und ließ sich von seiner Wut treiben. Statt sich von Potter zu entfernen, überwand Draco die gewonnene Distanz und fauchte den Gryffindor Auge in Auge an, während er den Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben rollte:

»Siehst du das?«

Er hielt Potter das entblößte Dunkle Mal, das ihn als Todesser kennzeichnete, direkt vors Gesicht. Dann spie er ohne einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, zu sehr war er in seiner Verzweiflung und seinen überwältigenden Gefühlen gefangen, die Wahrheit aus, als wäre sie Gift:

»Das ist mein Problem! Meinst du das macht mir Spaß? Meinst du ich hab es mir ausgesucht, Voldemorts Sklave zu sein. Mich darüber gefreut, dass meine Eltern mich an ihn und seine Bande verkauft haben?«

Die Worte hallten über die Plattform. Potter stand mitten im Regen. Das nasse Haar platt am Kopf anliegend, die Brille von Regentropfen bedeckt und machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen, etwas zu tun. Er wirkte geschockt. Draco packte den Gryffindor am Revers, schüttelte ihn, als könnte er ihn damit zwingen hin zusehen und als könnte er sich damit selbst davon befreien.

»Los, Potter, sieh es dir an! Du willst es doch so unbedingt wissen. Das ist mein bekacktes Leben!« Dracos Stimme zitterte. Seine Lippen bebten. »Das bekackte Leben, das ich hinter mir lassen wollte, weil ich es hasse. Weil ich mich hasse, so wie ich sein muss. Zu dir, zu allen. Willst du das etwa wirklich hören?«

Wieder ein Blitz und danach ein Donnergrollen. Die Wahrheit floss unaufhörlich aus Draco heraus wie ein Strom, der einen Damm gesprengt hatte. Nicht versiegend, wie der Regen, der noch immer auf den Boden niederprasselte. All seine Gefühle flossen, seine Wut, sein Trauer, seine Angst, seine Qual- das Blut seiner Seele, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

»Glaubst du wirklich ich bin gerne einer von ihnen? Dass ich ihnen ihre Parolen abnehme? Meinst du, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte, würde ich die Mini-Ausgabe von meinem Bastard von Vater freiwillig mimen? Denkst du wirklich, ich glaube den Scheiß, dass Reinblüter besser sind als der Rest? Wie kann ich mit Granger meine komplette Schulzeit verbringen und diesen Scheiß glauben? Aber klar, Du hältst mich ja sowieso für einen vollkommenen Idioten.

Einen Idioten, der es noch nicht mal fertig bringt, sich selbst die Lichter auszupusten. Und wessen schuld ist das? Dass ich immer noch hier in dieser Scheiße sitze? Deine, Potter, ganz allein deine. Du hast es drei Mal in der Hand gehabt, aber nein. Ich lebe immer noch. Einmal will ich das Richtige tun, statt nur meine eigene Haut zu retten. Einmal will ich frei sein und was tust du?«

Der Gryffindor antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn einfach nur an. Hilflos. Schutzlos getroffen von den Worten, die wie Pfeile auf ihn abgeschossen worden waren, denen er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

»Hättest du mich nicht einfach verrecken lassen können? Natürlich nicht! Der Junge-Der-Lebt musste wieder den Held spielen. Schon klar!

Weißt du Potter, du hast mir besser gefallen, als du mir dein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hast, als wir da alleine im Gang waren. Du hasst mich doch, genauso sehr, wie ich mich selbst, also warum, warum bei Merlins Eiern hast du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe sterben lassen? Und jetzt willst du auch noch mit mir drüber reden! Wozu denn, es ist alles total sinnlos!«

»Ich will dir helfen! Ich mache mir Sorgen!«, fuhr Potter ihn an. Es war, als wäre jetzt erst wieder Leben in ihn gekommen.

»Potter, hör auf ein Schwachkopf zu sein. Es hat keinen Sinn. Lass mich in Ruhe und erwarte nicht, dass ich mit dir über mein verficktes Scheißleben rede.« Draco fühlte sich erschöpft. Er stand zitternd vor dem Gryffindor. Der Wind fegte über die Plattform und das Unwetter tobte um sie beide herum. Mühsam und gequält presste er schließlich heraus:

»Du hast doch besseres mit deiner Zeit zu tun, als sie mit mir zu verschwenden. Warum verpisst du dich nicht einfach?«

Potter sah ihn an. Seine Arme hingen kraftlos an seinem Körper herunter. Der Gryffindor sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte dann stockend mit belegter Stimme:

»Weil… ich...es… nicht kann!«

»Natürlich kannst du. Da ist die Tür: Aufmachen, rausgehen, zumachen, fertig. Ganz einfach.«

Potter stand ganz nah vor ihm. Der Regen prasselte noch immer auf die Plattform und ihre Kleidung sog sich mit Wasser voll. Sie standen schweigend da. Blitz. Donner. Regen. Der Rhythmus des Unwetters.

»Ich…glaube ich…du…ich…«, stammelte der Gryffindor.

Draco fühlte sich ausgehöhlt, resigniert. Er hatte kapituliert. Alles tat ihm weh. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe. In Ruhe gelassen werden von Potter, dem Jungen, der ihn mit so intensiv leuchtenden Augen ansah, dass sich Dracos Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er musst sich verteidigen, sich schützen, vor diesen Augen, also stieß er grob hervor:

»Was, Potter? Sprich dich aus! Da du ja nicht gehen willst oder kannst, erzähl mir ruhig von deinen Problemen! Solange du nicht wieder über mich sprechen willst, ist mir jetzt alles egal.«

Der Gryffindor sah ihn schweigend an und Draco holte zum nächsten groben »Stoß« aus, der Potters durchdringenden Blick brechen sollte:

»Wenn das noch länger dauert, bis du unsere Sprache wieder gelernt hast, dann setz ich mich wohl besser.«

Draco floh zu einer Wand am Rande der Plattform und ließ sich daran hinunter rutschen. Er fuhr sich durchs nasse Haar, verschränkte die Arme über den Knien und stützte seine Stirn darauf ab, betrachtete seine Füße. In seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Was hatte er da angerichtet? Er hatte Potter gesagt, warum er sich umbringen wollte. Er hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Damit war er geliefert. Wenn Potter irgendjemandem davon erzählte, würden ihn die Todesser sofort als Verräter richten. Er war Saint Potters »Gnade« und Verschwiegenheit ausgeliefert. Ihm wurde übel. Egal, was jetzt passieren würde, was Potter sagen würde, es konnte nicht noch schlimmer werden. Aber auch dieser Gedanke spendete Draco keinen Trost.

Draco nahm wahr, wie Potter es ihm nach kurzer Zeit gleich tat und sich neben ihn setzte. Der Gryffindor nahm die Brille ab, massierte sich die Nasenwurzel und schien sich zusammeln.

Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander. Lange. Stumm. Das einzige Geräusch, der immer weniger werdende Regen. Draco spürte den Körper des Gryffindor deutlich neben seinem. In friedlichen Absichten waren sie sich vorher freiwillig noch nie so nahe gekommen. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Dicht an dicht. Seite an Seite. Das Unwetter zog langsam an ihnen vorüber. Prasseln, Nieseln, Tröpfeln. Stille. Die Sonne schob sich langsam durch die dunklen Wolken.

»Ich…kann dich nicht in Ruhe lassen!«, hörte er nach langer Zeit des Schweigens Potters Stimme. »Ich würde, wenn ich könnte, ich…hab es mir nicht ausgesucht, aber ich kann dich nicht…gehen lassen. Du bist wie ein Fluch, den ich nicht abschütteln kann.«

»Was soll das werden? Klingt jedenfalls wie die mieseste Anmache der Menschheitsgeschichte«, hörte Draco sich selbst müde und um seine Fassung bemüht frotzeln, doch Potter sprach unbeirrt weiter. Er sah ihn dabei nicht mal an.

»Du hasst mich, du bist mein Feind und trotzdem… will ich… in deiner Nähe sein, ich will dich ansehen, ich will dich… anfassen, in deine Augen sehen, dich…«, der Gryffindor stockte kurz, »…küssen… Das ist doch verrückt oder? Ich bin verrückt?!«

Dracos Kopf schoss herum. Er spürte, dass seine Augen in Erstaunen weit aufgerissen waren. Potter sah ihn direkt an. Fragend. Zweifelnd. Flehend. Seine Smaragd-Augen leuchteten so intensiv, dass Draco sich fast abwenden musste. Er fühlte sich benommen, sein Puls war mit einem Mal rasant in die Höhe geschossen. Doch bei alle dem verwunderte es ihn am meisten, dass ihn dieses Geständnis in seinem tiefsten Inneren nicht überraschte. Als wüsste er längst, dass Potter das alles wollte. Draco sah dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht. Es war ehrlich, offen, verletzlich und drückte mit jeder Faser genau das aus, was der Gryffindor gesagt hatte. »Er meint es ernst! Er meint das tatsächlich ernst!« Draco wusste, dass Potter das ernst meinte. Er konnte es fühlen. Potters Worte trafen auf dieses Gefühl in Dracos Innerem, dass das hier passieren musste, als wäre es schon einmal passiert, dass es passieren sollte, dass es richtig war. Die Antwort darauf kam direkt aus seinem Herzen, ungefiltert, ohne seinen Verstand zu passieren. Und Draco vertraute darauf. Es war ihm als stünde er mit Potter an einem Abgrund und als würde der Gryffindor ihn darum bitten gemeinsam zu springen. Und er tat das einzige, was er tun konnte:

Er sprang!

»Wenn sich all diese Dinge zu wünschen, bedeutet, verrückt zu sein, dann bin ich es wohl auch.«

Draco spürte Potters Blick auf sich. Fühlte wie sich ihm eine Hand näherte, sein Haar berührte, sich durch die nassen Strähnen kämpfte. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, wollte sich nicht dagegen wehren und ließ es zu. Ließ zu, dass Potter ihn an sich zog, dass Potters Augen seine suchten - fanden, versanken - dass Potter näher kam, noch näher - immer noch im Blick gefangen - dass die Lippen des Gryffindors seine berührten – sanft, leicht, warm - dass er Potters Atem über seine Wangen streichen spürte, dass er den Kuss erwiderte, dass ihn plötzlich ein Verlangen heimsuchte – unkontrollierbar, heiß- dass er wie im Zeitraffer seine eigenen Hände nach dem Gryffindor ausstreckte, ihn spüren wollte, sich an ihn drängte, ihn umarmte. Atemlos. Verlangend, als könnte er dir Leere in sich auffüllen, die Dunkelheit vertreiben mit Feuer. Lippen teilten sich, so heiß, eine Zunge drängt in seinen Mund.

Draco kämpfte mit sich, gegen sich. Das Verlangen beherrschte ihn. Sein Körper wollte mehr, immer mehr. Draco spürte Potters Hände in seinem Nacken auf seinem Rücken, seinen Armen, in seinem Haar. Hörte dessen heftige Atemstöße, die das Verlangen immer weiter antrieben. Wie Treibstoff, der ins Feuer gegossen wurde. Willenlos und unkontrolliert. Er wollte Potter besitzen. Entgegen allem, was er als richtig erachtete, was sein Verstand ihm riet, wollte er ihn in Besitz nehmen, seinen Körper seinen Geist. Alles!

Draco hatte das Gefühl zu fallen - immer tiefer, immer schneller. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er verlor die Kontrolle. Er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Nie mehr. Dracos Hände schoben sich unter die nassen Stofflagen, bis er Potters nackte Haut am Rücken unter seiner Handfläche spürte. Es war als würde der in Flammen stehen und unter seiner Berührung zittern. Der Gryffindor trieb sich ihm entgegen. Ein Keuchen löste sich von Potters Lippen und unterbrach ihren Kuss, den Kampf ihrer Zungen, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Noch immer fiel Draco, eingehüllt in Feuer ins Nichts aus Verlangen. Besinnungslos, gefangen in den Flammen seines Begehrens. Seine Hände auf Potters Körper –reibend, streichend, forschend- seine Lippen und seine Zunge in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verstrickt. Es war als würde Draco sich in der Berührung des anderen verlieren. Er war gesprungen und fiel!

Er hörte dabei Potters Stöhnen heiß in seinem Ohr. Ein Wort, zwei Silben, geflüstert, gehaucht, gestöhnt, lustvoll, zitternd und zum allerersten Mal:

»Dra-co!«

Er sah den Gryffindor an, atemlos. Die Lust in Potters Gesicht, seine bebenden Lippen. Der Anblick und die Reibung ihrer Körper aneinander reichte aus, brachte Draco selbst an den Rand seiner eigenen Erregung und er genoss es. Jede Sekunde. Jeden Augenblick. Es sollte nie mehr aufhören. Erlösend. Befreiend. Befriedend. Und einfach nur ein Strudel von Empfindungen auf seiner Haut, in seinem Inneren. Das Feuer zwischen ihnen brannte wie züngelnde Flammen und wärmende Glut zu gleich.

Sie sahen sich an, doch Potter entließ ihn nicht aus seiner Umarmung, sondern zog ihn fest an sich, presste seine Lippen auf Dracos Mund, als wolle er einen Pakt besiegeln. Und der Slytherin tauchte ein in einen Hauch von Erfüllung. Potter hielt ihn fest. Draco war gesprungen, gefallen, aber nicht aufgeschlagen. Potter hielt ihn fest. Gefühle, die ihm so fremd waren, ergriffen Besitz von Draco, so wie er körperlich Besitz von dem Jungen in seinen Armen ergreifen wollte: Leichtigkeit. Glück. Ruhe. Frieden. Licht, da wo sonst nur Dunkelheit war. Potter hielt ihn fest.

 

Harry zitterte. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte es wirklich getan. Er hatte es gewagt, alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, alles gesetzt und alles gewonnen: Er hatte gerade Draco Malfoy – OK, einen ziemlich mit den Nerven fertigen Draco Malfoy – geküsst, geküsst! So richtig! Mit allem, was dazu gehört. Und es war einfach nur…

…bei Merlins rosa Nagellack, das war einfach nur… Wuhh!

Das Adrenalin pulsierte noch immer durch seinen Körper und langsam bekam auch sein Gehirn wieder genug Blut, um halbwegs normal zu arbeiten.

»OK. Ganz ruhig bleiben! Ich hatte einen Aussetzer und hab gerade mit Malfoy rumgeknutscht. Alles wird gut! Ich muss einfach nur gaaaaanz ruhig bleiben«, redete er verwirrt auf sich selbst ein.

»Bei Merlin, was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?!«

Fast schämte sich Harry, den Slytherin so bedrängt zu haben. Er hatte den labilen Zustand Malfoys schamlos ausgenutzt. Das war nicht fair gewesen. »Drauf geschissen«, plapperte die Stimme in seinem Kopf zwischen seine immer noch äußerst unzusammenhängenden Gedanken. Im Grunde interessierte es Harry nicht wirklich, ob das, was er getan hatte fair gewesen war. Er hatte es gewollt, gebraucht. Und es hatte sich gelohnt. Es war richtig gewesen und…schön. Vielleicht war es Harry auch egal, weil es sich nicht so angefühlt hatte, als hätte er den Slytherin zu etwas genötigt. »Hey«, sagte er seinem sich regenden Gewissen, »Malfoy hat es doch auch gewollt. Also, für einen Eisprinzen ganz schön feurig, he he he.« Außerdem, war es doch nur, ja, was eigentlich…?

Da waren diese Gefühle und Harry hatte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Malfoy gemacht, aber als er hier mit dem blonden Slytherin auf der Plattform gestritten hatte, ihm so nah gekommen war, in seine Augen gesehen hatte, da war alles andere in den Hintergrund gerückt. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Malfoy gar kein treu ergebener Anhänger Voldemorts war. Es hatte keine Rolle gespielt. Als wüsste er das längst alles. Da war nur noch der Gedanke an Zimt und Sex in seinem Kopf gewesen und hatte den Rest verdrängt, ausgelöscht. »Deshalb nennt man es ja auch Aussetzer«, hörte er die Stimme anmerken. Es hatte seinen ganzen Gryffindormut gekostet. Aber es war richtig gewesen und irgendwie hatte er keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass es richtig sein würde. Als hätte sein Herz lange vorher schon gewusst, dass Malfoy ihn nicht abweisen würde, dass der genauso fühlte. Das war verrückt. Das war alles so verrückt. Und…auch…schön.

Eigentlich hatte Harry dem Slytherin ja nur einen kleinen unschuldigen Kuss stehlen wollen…eigentlich…und er hatte auch nicht mit dieser… Reaktion gerechnet, nicht damit gerechnet, dass Malfoy anscheinend ziemlich genau wusste, wie man jemanden so zurück-küsst, dass derjenige nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Noch immer war Harry total verwirrt und ein ganzer Haufen von Schnatzen schien sich in seinen Eingeweiden zu vergnügen. In seinem Kopf vielleicht auch noch, weil der sich ziemlich leicht anfühlte und sonst auch ziemlich… leer.

»Malfoy ist wirklich… es war…einfach nur, Waaah!«, hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf zerstreut von sich geben. Alles war so zimtig…Harry konnte nicht klar denken. Als hätte sich sein Verstand komplett verabschiedet. Aber es spielte keine Rolle. Er war hier mit Malfoy, das zählte. Und das, was Harry in seinem tiefsten Inneren fühlte, war eindeutig Glück. Es durchströmte ihn. Er fühlte sich glücklich. Hier völlig durchnässt in der Umarmung mit einem Jungen. Einem Slytherin. Einem Todesser. Seinem Todfeind. Hier fand er das, was er bisher sonst nirgends gefunden hatte: Glück!

Harry spürte wie Malfoy ein wenig von ihm abrückte, sich langsam aus der Umarmung löste und Harry dann eindringlich ansah. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und das nasse Haar war zersaust. »Wow, seine Augen«, dachte Harry und konnte sich nicht dem Bann entziehen, den sie auf ihn wirkten. Malfoys Augen strahlten dunkelgrau. So dunkel wie Harry es noch nie bei dem Blonden gesehen hatte. Er starrte ihn an. Ohne Zeitgefühl.

»Harry, aufwachen! Du musst was sagen, du kannst ihn nicht einfach nur wie ein Hirni anstarren. Los, sag was!«, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. 

Bevor er sich komplett in Malfoys Augen verlieren würde, fragte er vorsichtig:

»Alles OK?« 

Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser. Malfoy machte ein seltsam nachdenkliches Gesicht und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Es war als würde er sich disziplinieren. Als würde er sich selbst zurück in eine Form pressen, die er gerade kurz verlassen hatte. Eine Maske überstreifen, die er verloren gehabt hatte.

»Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass ich mich vor nicht ganz drei Tagen umbringen wollte, ich mich vorhin zur Begrüßung im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins mit Nott duelliert habe, gerade einen mittelschweren Nervenzusammenbruch hatte, weil ich über mein ach so tolles Leben sprechen sollte und ich eben mit dem berühmten Harry Potter, dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, jemanden der mich hassen sollte, rum gemacht habe. Wenn man von alle dem mal absieht, hmm, denke ich: Ja.«

Trotz dem seltsam tuffig leichten Gefühl, das Harry einzulullen drohte, holten Malfoys jetzt wieder kalte Stimme und immer heller werdende Schattierung seiner Augen, Harry zurück auf den Boden, in die Realität. Unsanft. Hart.

Der Slytherin kämpfte sich auf die Füße und blickte auf Harry hinab. Sein Tonfall war ein eisiges Zischen, fast wie eine Drohung:

»Aber Potter, vergiss bei deinen kleinen Spielchen mit mir eins nicht: Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt. Du weißt gar nichts! Du weißt überhaupt nichts! Und bilde dir nicht ein, du wüsstest irgendetwas über mich, nur weil du mit mir ficken willst. Das nächste Mal, wenn du mich anfassen möchtest, dann tu es, wenn ich klar bei Verstand bin und frag mich gefälligst vorher um Erlaubnis!«

Mit diesen Worten ließ der Slytherin Harry allein auf der Plattform zurück. Und der fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn gerade unter eine eiskalte Dusche geschoben.


	16. Runin'

Draco floh. Er flüchtete, solange er das bisschen Kontrolle, das er wieder zurückerlangt hatte, nach dieser unglaublichen Sache, noch aufrechterhalten konnte. »Was hab ich nur getan? Was hat Potter getan?« Er hatte ihn eindeutig geküsst! Harry Potter hatte ihn geküsst. Das war… nicht… möglich. Wie kam Potter dazu ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn küssen wollte, wie hatte der es wagen können, ihn zu…verführen. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

»Potter ist ein Idiot!« - »Ich bin ein Idiot.« - »Ein schwanzgesteuerter Idiot!« - »Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich hab mich von einem dämlichen Gryffindor mit einer platten Anmache verführen lassen.» - »Fuck!«

Draco gab sich redlich Mühe, sich für sein Verhalten zu tadeln, aber er konnte nicht anders als grinsen, eigentlich war es schon kein Grinsen mehr. Er lächelte! Diese mimische Regung fühlte sich ungewohnt in seinem Gesicht an, deshalb wusste er, dass er lächelte ohne einen Spiegel zur Hand zu haben.

»Ist das Glück? Das in mir drin? Dieses Gefühl, dieses Strömen, Fließen, Drängen, Kribbeln, als würden tausend Ameisen auf mir herumkrabbeln?«

Draco wollte sich für seinen Gedanken am liebsten Ohrfeigen, bis er wieder zur Besinnung kam, aber es war unmöglich. Er glaubte, dämlich lächelnd mindestens einen halben Meter über dem Boden zu schweben, ohne wingardium leviosa und ohne Besen. Und das schlimmste war: es fühlte sich toll an. Er wollte gar nicht, dass es aufhörte. Es nahm ihn komplett gefangen, dieses fluffige Gefühl, das sich von seinem Herzen bis in seine Finger- und Fußspitzen ausdehnte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es einfach »auszuhalten«.

»Naja, zumindest bin ich ein glücklicher Idiot«, gab er sich seinen Gefühlen geschlagen.

»Mmmh, Potter…«, seufzte er innerlich wohlig auf.

Draco trabte energisch aber ziellos durchs Schloss, bemüht möglichst viel Raum zwischen einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Wuschelkopf und sich selbst zu bringen. Quasi einen Sicherheitsabstand. Solange bis er wieder runter kam. Potter war soooo heiß. Dracos Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis zum Hals und seine Beine fühlten sich an, als hätte man ihn mit einem Wabbelbein-Fluch verhext.

Dracos Haar klebte feucht an seiner Stirn und seine Kleidung war klatsch nass. Er brauchte dringend eine Dusche. Kalt! Am besten sehr kalt! Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich so wohlig eingehüllt in dieses Potter-Erlebnis, dass er gar nichts verändern wollte. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Augenblick eingefroren. »Dra-co« Die Nackenhaare des Slytherin stellten sich bei der Erinnerung an Potters feuchtwarmes Stöhnen an seinem Ohr auf und nicht nur das. Eine Eiswasser-Dusche! Gut, dass er abgehauen war. Rechtzeitig, bevor sein Körper Potter eindeutig verraten hätte, dass alles, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte, nichts als sein eigener verzweifelter Versuch gewesen war, aus diesem Potter-Rausch zu entkommen und dass nur ein einziger Blick des Gryffindors ausgereicht hätte, ihn sofort wieder in dieses gefühlige, bodenlos unkontrollierte Stadium zurückzubringen, dem er nur mit letzter Kraft entschlüpft war.

»Als ob Potter mich um Erlaubnis fragen müsste, wenn er mich anfassen wollte. Ich würde ihn anbetteln, wenn er’s nicht wieder tun wollte…« Draco hörte seinen eigenen Gedanken zu und schwankte zwischen blankem Entsetzen und einem Verstand raubenden Glückszustand. Das war erschreckend.

»Ich hab für so was keine Zeit, verdammt, versuchte er sich verzweifelt selbst zu disziplinieren. Ich muss nachdenken. Und zwar nicht über die Beschaffenheit von Potters Lippen, diesen unglaublich vollen Lippen… seinen Augen oder seinen…Argh!« Draco konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

»Schluss! Ich hab einen Auftrag von V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T!«

Wie um sich von den letzten Potter-Resten und Gedanken zu befreien, trocknete er mit ein paar einfachen Zaubern seine Kleidung und sich selbst.

»Ich muss nachdenken!«, herrschte er sich an und versuchte einen halbwegs vernünftigen Gedanken zustande zu bringen.

Draco resümierte erzwungen nüchtern –oder versuchte es zumindest: Er hatte gerade mit Potter rumgemacht - schnell unterdrückte er einen wohligen Schauer, der bei dieser Erinnerung durch seinen Körper jagte - und er hatte versprochen, nicht noch einmal zu versuchen, sich umzubringen. Seine Probleme waren also nicht weniger geworden.

Wollte ihn das Schicksal eigentlich verarschen, schoss es dem Slytherin durch den Kopf. Potter stand anscheinend auf ihn, egal, was in all den Jahren zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, egal, dass sie sich eigentlich hassen müssten, egal, dass Potter gar nicht schwul sein konnte. Der Gryffindor hatte ihn zum rummachen »genötigt« -naja, »eingeladen« traf es vielleicht besser – es war, als wäre einer seiner Träume in Erfüllung gegangen, aber die »Umstände« ließen nicht zu, dass er diesen Traum lebte? »Das ist nicht fair«, hörte Draco sich selbst klagen und wusste, wie erbärmlich und kindisch das klang. Als wäre es in seinem Leben jemals fair zugegangen. Es hatte keinen Zweck zu jammern oder zu trauern, sich selbst zu bemitleiden, davon änderte sich nichts an der Situation. Rein gar nichts!

Da war seine Aufgabe als Todesser, die er entweder erfüllen musste oder akzeptieren, dass er als Verräter erbärmlich verrecken würde. Er stand, was das betraf, wieder am Anfang, nur das Selbstmord keine Option mehr war. Doch wenn er nur mal fünf Minuten objektiv, rein verstandesmäßig nachdachte, war die Schlussfolgerung seines Nachdenkens, dass alles, was er Potter auf dem Astronomieturm gesagt und alles, was er mit ihm getan hatte, gefährlich und dumm war. Absolut, dumm. Das Ganze war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Egal, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, es war falsch, von Grund auf falsch. Der Slytherin brauchte eine Lösung für sein »Aufgaben-Problem« und für diesen Zwischenfall mit Potter. Die Vorstellung, dass sich das, was mit dem Gryffindor passiert war, nie wiederholen würde, zerriss ihn innerlich. Wie konnte er denn jetzt wieder zurück in sein altes Leben? Mit dem, was er jetzt wusste, was er gefühlt hatte, was sie geteilt hatten? Aber das Ganze hatte keine Zukunft. Wie auch?

Das Wichtigste war, dass er Potter nicht in Gefahr brachte. Egal, welche Konsequenzen das hatte. Wie sehr es wehtat.

Ein Reißen in seiner Brust. Ein Druck in seiner Magengegend. Ernüchterung. Trauer. Verlust. Draco schluckte hart. Aber der Kloß in seinem Hals, der sich gerade gnadenlos gebildet hatte, ließ sich nicht vertreiben.

Ein Kuss. Ein einziger Kuss. Das würde alles sein, was blieb. Ein einziger ehrlicher Kuss*. Einmal hatte er für Potter das sein können, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte und Potter hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass er genauso fühlte. Ein Mal. Ein Kuss. Wie sollte das reichen? Wie sollte das jemals reichen? Aber es musste! Es musste einfach reichen! Es musste! Das war alles, was er kriegen würde: ein Kuss.

Aus einem Gefühl heraus blieb Draco stehen und registrierte zum ersten Mal seit seiner »Flucht«, wo er war. Er stand vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters bildete. Warum hatten ihn seine Füße ausgerechnet hierher getragen? Gerade jetzt?

Aus den Schatten sah ihn ein Paar durchdringender blauer Augen an und er hörte eine vertraute Stimme:

»Mr. Malfoy?!«

Albus Dumbledore musterte ihn. Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch er musste gar nichts sagen.

»Manchmal führt uns unser Herz genau zur richtigen Zeit an den richtigen Ort und ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir beide uns unterhalten. Nicht wahr?«

Der Schulleiter schob den Slytherin vor sich her in sein Büro, auf einen Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch und platzierte dort eine Tasse Tee für ihn. Draco war benommen, sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Was sollte er Albus Dumbledore sagen? Als der Schulleiter ihn gestern noch mal zu den Ereignissen der Nacht hatte befragen wollen, hatte er vorgetäuscht, dass er dafür zu erschöpft gewesen wäre.

Jetzt saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Dumbledore hielt einen Arm seltsam steif am Körper, was Draco vorher nie aufgefallen war. Der Slytherin war jedoch viel zu aufgewühlt, um über diese Beobachtung nachzudenken. Nach außen, das wusste er, machte er einen gefassten, coolen Eindruck, doch in seinem Inneren tobten Emotionen und Gedanken wie die See während eines Sturms.

»Kennen Sie die Sage von Cleopatra, der größten Hexe ihrer Zeit, Mr. Malfoy?« Der Schulleiter rührte gedankenverloren in seiner Teetasse und schien das nur wie beiläufig zu fragen.

Dracos Augen wurden groß und traten aus den Höhlen. »Er weiß es?« Panik ergriff ihn. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr Dumbledore fort und rezitierte mit tragender Stimme einen Vers, den Draco kannte, gut kannte. Schon als Kind war es sein Lieblingsgedicht gewesen:

»Zwanzig Vipern im Morgenrot.  
Gift in den Gliedern führte zum Tod.  
Güldne Gewänder, Schönheit Pracht.  
Cleopatras Ende, Ende der Macht.  
Frei und erlöst fand sie der Feind,  
Mit ihrem Geliebten im Tode vereint.«

Draco spürte wie sich seine Hände in die Armlehnen seines Stuhles krallten. »Wie hat er das herausfinden können?«

»Die Sage von Cleopatras Tod. Ein schönes Gedicht, nicht wahr? Nachdem ihr Geliebter Antonius sich in sein Schwert gestürzt hatte und daran gestorben war, hat Cleopatra angeblich, bevor der der römische Kaiser sie für seine Zwecke missbrauchen konnte, beschlossen sich das Leben zu nehmen. Dafür beschwor sie zwanzig Vipern – jeweils eine für jeden Menschen, den sie ermordet hatte- und befahl den Schlangen sie selbst zu töten. Sie starb im Morgengrauen noch ehe einer ihrer Feinde Hand an sie legen konnte.«

»Eine interessante…Geschichte«, sagte Draco zögerlich. Noch gab es keine Beweise, dass dieses Kindergedicht über Cleopatra etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Noch konnte er »spielen«, bluffen, wie so oft. Er musste sich nur konzentrieren und ruhig bleiben.

»In der Tat. Cleopatra war eine bemerkenswerte Hexe und Sie sind ein geheimnisvoller junger Mann, Mr. Malfoy. Ein Slytherin und wenn ich dem sprechenden Hut glauben schenke, noch mehr als das.«

»Der jüngste Todesser aller Zeiten zum Beispiel?« Draco wusste, dass sein Pokerface undurchdringlich war. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und wollte sich langsam herantasten, welche Möglichkeiten dieses Gespräch auftun würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche Richtung das Ganze nehmen würde. Dumbledore taxierte ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen. Beinahe slytherin, drängte es sich Draco auf.

»Ich spreche nicht von dem, was ich mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen kann, dem Offensichtlichen, sondern dem, was sie verbergen.« Der alte Zauberer seufzte und sah Draco freundlich, aber bestimmt an.

»Ich bin…«

»Ja, Mr. Malfoy, was sind Sie? Wirklich?« Die Stimme des Schulleiters war wissend und prüfend zugleich.

Draco zögerte. Schluckte. Zögert noch immer. Seine Instinkte sagten Draco, dass er es tun musste, dass er es sagen musste, wollte, mit allem in seinem Herzen wollte. Und er tat es:

»Gut, wie wäre es damit: Ich bin der Todesser mit dem Auftrag, Sie zu ermorden, Sir!« Dann beeilte er sich zu sagen: »Allerdings habe ich nicht vor diesen Auftrag aus zu führen, hatte ich nie und werde ich nie.« 

»Jetzt ist es raus!« Seine eigenen Worte echoten in seinem Kopf und er schien die Schallwellen sich förmlich im Raum verteilen sehen. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich, als habe er einen großen Ballast abgeworfen. Er fühlte sich befreit.

»Oh, ich weiß. Auch das ist mir nicht neu. Der vergiftete Wein, das Medaillon. Alles gut geplante Anschläge auf mein Leben, die es mich aber nie gekostet hätten. Ohne gewisse Störgrößen, wäre gar niemand zu schaden gekommen, auch wenn es nach außen hin doch eine gewisse Bedrohlichkeit gezeigt hat. Absichten quasi.« Draco wurde ruhig, ganz ruhig. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Schulleiter auch das wusste. Müsste es ihn nicht überraschen und müsste er nicht völlig angespannt sein, so wie sich das Gespräch entwickelte? Aber nichts dergleichen stellte sich ein, stattdessen fühlte er sich entspannt. Als könnte er einen Teil seiner Maske ablegen und auf einer emotionslosen, sachlichen Ebene mit dem Direktor sprechen. Fakten sprechen lassen.

»Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass jemand verletzt wird. Es tut mir leid«, sagte Draco nur knapp. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Es war, als würde er sich mit jedem Wort befreien, sein Schicksal akzeptieren, seinem –einem- Ziel näher kommen.

»Das ist mir bewusst. Ich vermute Voldemort sieht das ähnlich und zweifelt an der Ernsthaftigkeit Ihrer Absichten?« Auch diese Aussage verwunderte Draco nicht. Dumbledore schien über alles im Bilde zu sein, was ihn betraf. Das müsste ihn erschrecken, tat es aber nicht im Geringsten. Ganz im Gegenteil es beruhigte ihn. Befriedete ihn.

»So ist es. Ich habe jetzt noch bis zum Ende des Schuljahres Zeit. Entweder Sie sind dann tot oder ich bin bei einem Mordversuch gestorben oder als Verräter überführt.«

Nüchtern. Sachlich. Objektiv. Emotionslos. Als würden sie über jemand anderen sprechen.

»Deshalb also Cleopatra!«, schloss der alte Zauberer.

»Ja. Aber es hat leider nicht funktioniert und jetzt ist alles nicht mehr so einfach.« Das war die simple Wahrheit. Unverschnörkelt.

»Sagen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy, warum genau wollten Sie sich umbringen? Haben Sie keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen, als das?« Sein Schicksal würde sich hier und heute entscheiden. Es würde sich entscheiden. Draco wusste es. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Jetzt war der Moment für die Wahrheit.

»Ich konnte Sie nicht töten, Sir und ich wollte nicht als Verräter zu Tode gefoltert werden. Ich kenne meinen Vater, das brauche ich nicht. Also, habe ich mich für Selbstmord entschieden. Cleopatra eben.« Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Sie haben schon gemordet, um am Leben zu bleiben. Warum sollte sich ausgerechnet bei mir Ihr Gewissen melden, so dass Sie es plötzlich nicht mehr können?« Draco blinzelte kurz um nun doch ein kurzes Erstaunen zu überspielen. Der Schulleiter saß ihm gerade seelenruhig gegenüber und wusste, scheinbar alles über ihn. Jedes dunkle Geheimnis. Er wusste um seine Schuld, um seine Taten. Dumbledore wusste, dass er ein Mörder war. Dann fühlte Draco sich wieder von sich selbst distanziert. Fremd. Frei von Emotionen.

»Pot-…Der Widerstand braucht Sie.« Nun ja, gerade so konnte Draco noch verhindern, dass für seinen Geschmack zu viel Wahrheit aus ihm heraus floss. Die Sache mit Potter ging nur sie beide etwas an. Niemanden sonst.

»Sie interessieren sich für den Widerstand? Warum sind Sie dann nicht schon vorher zu mir gekommen?« Eine berechtigte Frage. Aber auch die beantwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß.

»Snape. Er ist Voldemorts Spion. Sie vertrauen ihm, aber er steht loyal zum Dunklen Lord. Sie hätten es ihm gesagt und dann wäre ich als Verräter entlarvt. Sie dürfen ihm auch nicht sagen, was wir jetzt besprechen, außer Sie wollen mich gerne zu Tode gefoltert sehen.« Er sah den Schulleiter eindringlich an. Doch das, was ihn früher davon abgehalten hatte, den alten Zauberer zu konsultieren, war jetzt gleichgültig. Draco wusste, er würde sterben. Vielleicht als Verräter durch dieses Gespräch entlarvt oder später. Aber es war ihm gleichgültig. Es würde vorbei sen. Das war das Wichtigste. Es würde endlich vorbei sein. Keine Lügen mehr. Keine Schuld mehr, nicht noch mehr Schuld. Er würde endlich frei sein.

»Ich weiß, welche Informationen ich Professor Snape geben kann und welche nicht, seien Sie unbesorgt. Sie hätten zu mir kommen sollen. Es gibt immer einen Ausweg. Es gibt immer eine Wahl. Aber ich verstehe, dass Sie Angst hatten.« Noch immer war Dumbledore bewundernswert ruhig. Als wäre auch das keine Neuigkeit für ihn. War dieser Mann allwissend oder ein noch besserer Schauspieler als Draco selbst? Die Wahrheit, hielt er sich selbst wieder an. Heute würde er die Wahrheit sagen. Emotionslos. Nur die Wahrheit.

»Wenn ich geglaubt hätte, dass es etwas ändert, hätte ich es getan. Ich erzähle Ihnen das ja auch nicht, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass Sie meinen Tod verhindern könnten. Selbstmord war die schnellste und leichteste Art das Problem zu lösen und die sicherste.«

»So sicher, dass Harry Sie retten konnte? Sie haben ihm einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, den magischen Brief, den er in seiner Robe hatte, oder?« Die Stimme des alten Zauberers nahm kurz einen fast belustigten Tonfall an, der aber augenblicklich wieder hinter seiner ruhigen aber bestimmten Art zurücktrat.

»Es war ein Fehler, das zu tun!« Für einen Moment war Draco selbst erstaunt über die Vehemenz in seiner Stimme.

»Ich denke, es war großes Glück. Doch warum einen Abschiedsbrief an Harry Potter. Sie konnten Ihn doch nie sonderlich leiden?« Wieder ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Hauch von Belustigung. Wieder hielt Draco sich an: Die Wahrheit. Nicht zu viel diesmal.

»Er ist der Retter der Zaubererwelt, ich wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass…dass…es mir leid tut, was ich ihm und seinen Freunden angetan habe. Und dass er auf sich aufpassen soll.« Dumbledore lächelte selbstzufrieden, als hätte sich gerade eine Ahnung bestätigt.

»Was haben Sie jetzt als Nächstes vor, Mr. Malfoy?«

»Da ich Potter versprechen musste, es mit dem Selbstmord zu lassen, werde ich wohl jemand anderen bitten müssen, mich zu töten, wenn ich nicht qualvoll als Verräter sterben will«, entgegnete Draco leichtfertig. Als wäre es nichts Besonderes. Als würde er darüber sprechen, welchen Rennbesen er sich als nächstes zulegen würde. Emotionslos. Er hatte alle Gefühle zurück gelassen, weit hinter sich. Dumbledore stellte seine folgende Frage auch in eben dieser leichten teilnahmslosen Klangfärbung:

»Und an wen haben Sie dabei gedacht?«

»An Sie.« Draco sah Albus Dumbledore eindringlich an. Suchte sein Gesicht nach einer Regung ab. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn zu dieser Erkenntnis geführt wie zum Ergebnis eines mathematischen Beweises. Es war die logische Konsequenz aus allem, was Draco gesagt hatte. Es war die Lösung seines Problems und es erfüllte ihn mit einer gewissen Art von Selbstzufriedenheit und Ruhe. Das war sein Schicksal und er würde nicht davor weglaufen. Nicht mehr. Er würde Albus Dumbledore nicht töten, niemals. Er würde stattdessen sterben. Von der Hand des Schulleiters oder als Verräter bei den Todessern. Sein Tod war beschlossene Sache. Um sich der schmerzloseren Variante zu versichern, bat Draco nun und kam sich dabei selbst wie ein Kind vor: »Würden Sie das für mich tun am Ende des Schuljahres, mich töten, bitte, Sir? Wir könnten es auch wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen...«

Die Stimme des Schulleiters wurde ernst beinahe feierlich. Sie zwang Dracos jetzt dunkel-graue Augen in die von Albus Dumbledore als dieser sagte: »Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde Sie nicht töten. Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag. Zunächst muss ich Ihnen allerdings ein magisches Versprechen abnehmen, einen unbrechbaren Schwur, dass alles, was ich mit Ihnen ab diesem Moment bespreche niemals Ihre Lippen verlässt und ich werde Ihre Gedanken so manipulieren, dass dieses Gespräch für andere nicht zu lesen ist. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?«

Draco nickte.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Blaise stand am Eingang der Bibliothek und atmete tief durch. Jetzt. Er würde es wagen. Nachdem Malfoy aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden war, hatte Blaise aus sicheren Quellen erfahren, dass auch Potter wieder auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm war. Er musste handeln. Jetzt. Von dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden Vertrauensschülern der Löwen hatte er ja dank Nott und Parkinson nichts mitbekommen außer, dass Hermine Granger weinend vor dem Rothaarigen geflohen war. Ein gutes Zeichen! Doch dass Potter wieder im Spiel war, war ein Unsicherheitsfaktor. Für gewöhnlich rauften sich die Gryffindors schnell wieder zusammen. Egal, wie wütend und verletzt Hermine Granger gewesen sein mochte, es gab keine Garantie, dass sie es morgen auch noch sein würde. Wenn er jetzt nicht den Fuß in die Tür stellte, dann könnte die Gelegenheit schneller vorüber sein, als ihm lieb war. Ungenutzt. Das durfte nicht sein! Verpasste Gelegenheiten waren für Slytherins ein Alptraum. Der Alptraum!

Blaise fuhr sich durch die Haare und glättete mit dem Zeigefinger seine geschwungenen schwarzen Augenbrauen. Seine Löwin war nach dem Mittagessen sofort in der Bibliothek verschwunden und er hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob es tatsächlich der richte Zeitpunkt und die richtige Taktik war. Und er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keinen besseren Moment geben würde als: Jetzt. Er würde es wagen. Er räusperte sich noch ein Mal, umfasste das kleine Buch in seiner Hand fester und ging dann zielstrebig um die Ecke auf die Dunkelhaarige zu.

 

Hermine saß allein in der Bibliothek vor einem dicken Wälzer über Zaubereigeschichte. Sie wollte nicht nachdenken. Suchte Ablenkung. Warum sie dafür ausgerechnet Zaubereigeschichte gewählt hatte, konnte sie sich allerdings auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht wollte sie sich beruhigen? Hermine seufzte. Harry würde heute entlassen werden. Er war wahrscheinlich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lachte mit Ron und Neville. Ron… Noch während sie es dachte, stieg Ärger in ihr auf. »Harry ist mir egal! Von mir aus kann er noch eine Woche in der Krankenstation versauern oder heute im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Tisch tanzen. Das ist mir völlig egal. Und Ron…«

Sie schnaubte ohne es selbst zu bemerken, nur um den Stich in ihrer Brust nicht registrieren zu müssen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

Plötzlich nahm sie neben sich jemanden wahr und hörte eine tiefe rauchige Stimme.

»Darf ich?«

Hermine sah auf. Sie war verblüfft in zwei dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Mandelaugen in einem hübschen Gesicht zu blicken. Vor ihr stand… Blaise Zabini!? Bevor sie irgendetwas antworten konnte, hatte der ihr Schweigen wohl als Zustimmung gedeutet und sich mit einer dreisten Selbstverständlichkeit, die sehr gut zu ihm zu passen schien, neben sie gesetzt.

Hermine wandte sich nach einem betont missbilligenden Blick wieder ihrem Buch zu und versuchte weiter zu lesen. Vergeblich. Erst Harry und jetzt auch noch ein arroganter Slytherin in ihrem Dunstkreis.

»Toller Tag!

Was bildet der sich überhaupt ein? Die ganze Sitzreihe ist frei und er muss ausgerechnet den Platz neben mir in Beschlag nehmen. Hat dieser Kerl keinen Anstand? Als könnte er sich mit seinem hübschen Gesicht alles erlauben.«

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, bemerkte aber nicht, dass der Slytherin sie immer noch ansah – freundlich lächelnd.

»Das, was du in Arithmantik über die magische Summengleichungssysteme gesagt hast, fand ich«, sagte er ruhig und bestimmt, »sehr interessant. Ein…äh…spannender Ansatz…« Hermine starrte ihn verwundert mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

»Wie bitte?

Hab ich ein Schild um den Hals auf dem steht, dass ich Anschluss suche? Dass ich zugequatscht werden will? Erst meint er, sich quasi ungefragt neben mich setzen zu müssen und dann textet er mich zu. Das ist eine Bibliothek und keine Kontaktbörse.«

Was der Slytherin gerade inhaltlich zu ihr gesagt hatte, war irgendwie nicht bis zu ihrem Gehirn vorgedrungen. Die Hürde ihres aufkeimenden Zorns war definitiv zu hoch dafür gewesen. Zabini blickte sich auf ihr wütendes Starren hin um, als würde irgendetwas hinter ihm, jemand anderes, als er diese negative Reaktion in ihrem Blick geweckt haben und er fragte unbeeindruckt:

»Ist was?«

»Du redest mit mir!«, stellte Hermine mit nüchterner Stimme fest. Den bedrohlichen Unterton schien der Dunkelhäutige nicht wahr zunehmen, nicht auf sich zu beziehen oder noch schlimmer einfach zu ignorieren. Was es genau war, konnte Hermine auf Anhieb nicht beurteilen. Doch jede der möglichen Alternativen machte sie noch wütender.

»Ja, und?«, erwiderte der Slytherin völlig gelassen und lächelte noch immer, während er ihr irritierend intensiv in die Augen sah.

»Du redest nie mit mir«, sagte Hermine bemüht sachlich. »Ganz ruhig. Das ist die Bibliothek, da ist schreien nicht angemessen. Hier sind schließlich Bücher!«

»Jetzt schon.« Er lächelte beständig weiter.

»Und wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre? Willst du von mir abschreiben?« Diesmal strengte sich Hermine nicht an, ihre Stimmlage zu verändern und ihre Worte kamen harsch aus ihrem Mund.

»Abschreiben? Ich? Natürlich nicht!« Zabini machte kurz ein Gesicht, als hätte sie ihn tief beleidigt. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass er selbst ein hervorragender Schüler war. Also war das wohl wirklich nicht seine Absicht. Trotzdem dämpfte diese Erkenntnis ihre Wut nicht und ihre Geduld mit dem Jungen aus der Schlangengrube wurde von Silbe zu Silbe weniger.

»Das ist der Grund, warum die meisten Leute mich sonst ansprechen. Also, dann komm zum Punkt und sag, was du von mir willst!«

»Ihr Gryffs seid ja immer sehr…direkt«, sagte er und klang dabei nicht mehr so routiniert und selbstgefällig. Jetzt wirkte er tatsächlich für einen Augenblick unsicher, als hätte sie ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Das Lächeln war verschwunden. Hermine wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie das Ganze einordnen sollte. Was wollte dieser Slytherin-Schönling von ihr? Seine Anwesenheit machte sie nicht nur wütend, sondern langsam auch auf eine unangenehme Art nervös.

»Weil wir keine Zeit für Slytherin-Spielchen haben!«, entgegnete sie daher spitz und sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem abfälligen Grinsen.

Für einen Augenblick runzelte er die Stirn, glättete sie jedoch sofort wieder und sagte dann in einer sehr tiefen dunklen Tonlage:

»Keine Zeit für Konversation?« Und zwinkerte ihr zu.

»Was war das?«

Er lächelte wieder, diesmal noch breiter, so dass seine makellosen weißen Zähne, die mit seiner dunklen Haut kontrastierten, sie anblitzten. »Das ist jetzt wohl das berühmt berüchtigte Zabini-Lächeln!« Davon hatte Hermine schon gehört. Allerdings hätte sie nie gedacht, dass sie es jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Der Slytherin schien wohl sehr dringend etwas von ihr zu benötigen, wenn er ihr sein Mädchen-reihenweise-um-den-Verstand-bringendes Lächeln angedeihen ließ. Tatsächlich war es ein hübsches Lächeln. Es strahlte Wärme aus. Vielleicht eine Spur zu selbstsicher, zu künstlich. Doch Hermine hatte kein Interesse, sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen, es ließ sie sogar wirklich kalt und sie sagte nur entnervt:

»Zabini, was-willst-du-von-mir?«

Der Junge sah sie kurz verblüfft an, als wäre sie eine Außerirdische. Dann hob er abwehrend die Hände, als fürchtete er Hermine könnte ihn verhexen.

»Ok, Ok! Keine Spielchen« Er atmete tief durch, diesmal ohne das künstliche Lächeln. »Keine Konversation!«, setzte er seine Rede fort. Er schluckte sichtbar und machte ein Gesicht, als würde die Situation nicht so laufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. »Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen möchtest.«

Hermine starrte ihn an. Es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen. »Häh!? Hab ich gerade richtig gehört: Zabini hat mich nach Hogsmeade eingeladen? Was!?«

Mühsam hinderte sie ihren Unterkiefer daran einfach herunter zu klappen, in dem sie die Lippen fest zusammen presste.

Obwohl sie nicht reagierte, drückte er ihr ein kleines Büchlein in die Hand – dabei berührte er sie einen Moment länger als notwendig, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah- und stand dann auf. Hermine blickte ihn noch immer sprachlos und irritiert an. Was sollte dieses ganze Getue? Was wollte er von ihr?

»Überleg’s dir und sag mir bescheid, ob du Lust hast. Im Kapitel drei, zweiter Abschnitt- ich hab ein Lesezeichen reingemacht - steht etwas. Ich dachte, es interessiert dich vielleicht.« Seine Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem kleinen verlegenen Lächeln leicht nach oben, es schien als würde er es selbst gar nicht bemerken. Dann verschwand er. Hermine blickte ihm noch immer höchst überrascht nach.

»Was war das eben!?«

Doch in ihrer Hand befand sich etwas, das Hermine alles andere vergessen ließ. Eine Versuchung, der sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Wie auch? Es handelte sich schließlich um ein Buch und sie war Hermine Granger. Sie öffnete es – ein Buch, das sie noch nicht gelesen hatte und das allein dadurch automatisch eines war, was sie unbedingt lesen wollte.

Es war eine Abhandlung über magische Summengleichungssysteme und der Abschnitt, über den der Slytherin gesprochen hatte, diskutierte tatsächlich eine Erweiterung des Ansatzes, den Hermine in der letzten Arithmantikstunde angesprochen hatte. Am Rand der Seite hatte jemand seine eigenen Gedanken dazu in Stichpunkten festgehalten. Die Schrift war ordentlich und geradlinig. Die Gedanken ebenso geordnet, klar, einer strengen Logik folgend, konträr zu Hermines eigener Meinung, aber schlüssig, herausfordernd. 

War das Zabinis Handschrift, waren das seine Gedanken, die sie da herausforderten? Hermine schlug zurück auf die erste Seite, als wollte sie sich versichern, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. In großen Lettern prangte da in eben dieser Handschrift ein Name: »Blaise Zabini« und wies den Slytherin tatsächlich als Besitzer dieses Buches und Quelle dieser Gedanken aus. Das war in der Tat bemerkenswert. Zabini hatte ihr anscheinend wirklich zu gehört und sogar verstanden, wovon sie gesprochen hatte. Etwas, was sie von dem Rest der Klasse und leider auch von Professor Vektor nicht ohne weiteres behaupten konnte.

Hermine sah auf und blickte in die Richtung, in die Zabini verschwunden war.

Sie begann nachzudenken, ihren Kopf nach Informationen zu durchsuchen. Was wusste sie über Blaise Zabini? Er war ein Slytherin. Er war hübsch, nein, er war für einen Jungen schon beinahe verboten gut aussehend, so dass sie nicht umhin kam das Wort »schön« zu verwenden. Er war clever. Er war reich. Außer durch sein ungewöhnliches Äußeres fiel er meist durch seine klugen – das musste Hermine durchaus anerkennend zugeben - Bemerkungen im Unterricht auf. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit den Ravenclaws. Hauptsächlich denen im Abschlussjahr. Und während Hermine überlegte, kam es ihr vor, als passte er dort auch viel besser hin, als zu den Schlangen, denn er hielt sich aus deren Machenschaften, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte raus. Er war unauffällig, was das betraf.

In Bezug auf Mädchen war er das allerdings nicht. Zabini hatte einen ziemlich heftigen Ruf als Weiberheld und darüber hinaus hatte sie ihn selbst auch schon abfällig über einige Mädchen sprechen hören. Die hübschesten der Schule hatte er für sich als »absolut inakzeptabel« bezeichnet, erinnerte sie sich. Was wollte der schwarzhaarige dunkle Schönling aus der Schlangengrube also ausgerechnet von ihr, Hermine Granger? Um sie als Frau konnte es ihm sicherlich nicht gehen, das stand gar nicht zur Debatte. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er über sie an Harry oder Ron herankommen wollte, schließlich hatte jeder mitbekommen, dass sie dafür zurzeit nicht die beste Kontaktperson war. Worum ging es dem Slytherin also? Wollte er einfach nur mit ihr über Arithmantik sprechen? Sie dachte nach und mit jedem weiteren Gedanken, kroch die weibliche Neugierde immer tiefer in sie hinein. Ihre Wut war verpufft. Hermines Verstand konzentrierte sich allein auf die Frage, was zum Teufel Blaise Zabini von ihr wollte. Egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, jede Antwort blieb eine Vermutung. Allein die Logik zurate ziehend kam sie am Ende ihrer Überlegungen nur zu einem Ergebnis: Wenn sie es wirklich wissen wollte, dann gab es nur einen einzigen Weg herauszufinden, was Blaise Zabini von ihr wollte:

Sie musste ihn wieder sehen.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malfoys Worte hallten in Harrys Kopf wider, doch egal wie ernüchternd diese gewesen waren, für Harry gab es nur einen einzigen Gedanken. Einen beherrschenden Gedanken, eine beherrschende Erinnerung:

Ihr Kuss. Zimt. Die Andeutung von Sex in der Luft. Das Glück in seinen Eingeweiden. Das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf, seinem Körper, in seinem Leben.

Er war von der Rolle, total, komplett. Immer noch im freien Fall. Orientierungslos. Es kam Harry vor als würde er nie mehr in seinem Leben einen klaren Gedanken fassen können. Als hätten sich die Bilder von Malfoy in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt und als würde er nie mehr aufhören ihn zu sehen. Mit offenen und geschlossenen Augen. Als würde er nur noch Zimt riechen und schmecken. Als würde er nur noch die Stimme des Blonden in sich hören. Als könnte er nur noch dessen Berührung auf sich spüren. Alles, was Harry war, war in diesem Moment ein Echo von Draco Malfoy. Ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte, wehren wollte.

Es durchströmte ihn einfach.

»Verdammt, ich hab ihn beim Vornamen genannt«, durchzuckte es Harry, als wäre das, die schlimmste Sache bei dieser ganzen »Aktion« gewesen. Er verdrehte die Augen.

»Ich hab ihn geküsst und er hat mich zurück geküsst.«

Ein Kuss!

»Malfoy steht wohl auf mich«, dämmerte seinem Verstand langsam, was sein Herz ihm auf der Plattform längst gesagt hatte. »Er hätte mich doch nicht geküsst, wenn es nicht so wäre?

Er steht auf MICH! Malfoy!?«

Das zu denken, fühlte sich komisch an. Falsch. Völlig falsch und gleichzeitig…richtig. Wie konnte das sein?

»Ich hab sie doch nicht mehr alle!«

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wirkte irgendwie fremd und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er neben sich stehen, als wäre er ein Fremder und trotzdem war er mitten in diesem Chaos. Gleichzeitig. Er drehte sich in diesem Karussell und in ihm erwuchs der Wunsch, das Ganze einfach nur mal kurz anzuhalten, um auszusteigen und sich den Schlamassel in Ruhe von außen anzusehen, um so etwas wie einen Überblick zu bekommen, so etwas wie Kontrolle. Aber das war nicht möglich. Er kreiste unaufhörlich und ihm wurde mit jeder Drehung schwindeliger, so atemberaubend war das Tempo.

Harry blickte in den jetzt blauen aber immer noch bewölkten Himmel. Er schützte mit einer Hand an seiner Stirn seine Augen davor von der Sonne geblendet zu werden. Diese schien warm auf die Plattform hinab und trocknete langsam Harrys schwarzes, strubbeliges Haar und seine Kleidung.

»Du weißt nichts über mich«, hatte Malfoy gesagt und Harry versuchte es zu begreifen. Zu verstehen.

»Bei Merlin, ja! Ich weiß gar nichts über ihn. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer er überhaupt ist.

Er steht auf mich…Reicht das nicht?«

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte Harry jedem sagen können, der ihn nach Draco Malfoy gefragt hätte, wer das war.

Ein Arschloch! Ein dummes, überhebliches, arrogantes Arschloch. Ein Scheiß-Kerl, der sich für was Besseres hielt, weil seine Familie Kohle und »reines Blut« hatte. Ein blöder Wichser, der nichts anders zu tun hatte, als ihm und seinen Freunden das Leben schwer zu machen. Seit Jahren. Vom ersten Augenblick an, eigentlich. Einer von den Bösen. Ein Todesser. Ein Rassist. Bisher hatte Harry nur Malfoys hässlichen Charakter gesehen und das hatte gereicht. Doch jetzt? Es war als hätte jemand Harrys Welt genommen wie eine Schneekugel, diese einmal auf den Kopf gestellt und heftig geschüttelt. Sein gesamtes Innenleben wirbelte zusammen mit seinem Weltbild nun in dieser Schneekugel herum, die Flocken flogen wild um her, allerdings ohne irgendwo liegen zu bleiben, kein Halt. Es wirbelte nur, unaufhörlich. Noch immer.

Innerhalb von ein paar Tagen war alles anders geworden. Sein ganzes Leben war anders. Eine Konstante in seinem Leben hatte sich in eine Variable verwandelt. Sein Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy, war nicht mehr der, den Harry gekannt hatte und als wäre Harry dessen Zwilling, dessen Spiegelbild, dessen Spiegelneuron, hatte sich auch er geändert. Alles hatte sich geändert. Einfach alles! Es war zwar nicht greifbar, aber doch real.

Malfoy, der Hermine zu jeder Gelegenheit als Schlammblut beschimpfte, hielt die »Reinblüter-sind-besser-Parole« für Schwachsinn.

Malfoy, der seinen Vater bis ins letzte Detail perfekt imitierte, hasste seinen Vater abgrundtief.

Malfoy, der jüngste Todesser aller Zeiten, wollte gar keiner sein.

Malfoy, der Vorzeigeslytherin, die selbstverliebteste Person, die er kannte- zu kennen geglaubt hatte, der nur an sich selbst dachte, hatte versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Allein, dass ein Slytherin auf so eine Idee kommen könnte, war absolut unglaublich.

Absolut unglaublich!

Malfoy, der ihm zu jeder Gelegenheit klar, gemacht hatte, wie sehr er ihn hasste, hatte ihn in seinem Abschiedsbrief um Verzeihung gebeten, dafür dass er sich so verhalten hatte.

Verrückt!

Und als wäre das alles nicht schon abgedreht genug, war der Slytherin nicht schreiend davon gerannt oder schlimmer hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht, als Harry ihm gestanden hatte, dass er ihn ansehen, anfassen, ja, küssen wollte.

Sondern hatte gesagt, dass es ihm genauso ging.

Genauso!

Und hatte Harrys Kuss freiwillig erwidert.

Verrückt!

Und doch war es die Wahrheit. Seit die Träume von dem Slytherin begonnen hatten, hatte Harry sich gewünscht, es wäre nicht der Draco Malfoy, um den es dabei gegangen war, und tatsächlich, ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben schien etwas gut zu laufen, und es war scheinbar wirklich ein anderer, als der Malfoy, den er zu kennen geglaubt hatte, um den sich jetzt alles drehte.

Wie beruhigend!

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er dem Slytherin nicht nur die Pest an den Hals gewünscht sondern noch alles dafür getan, dass er sie auch wirklich bekommen würde. Malfoy war neben Bellatrix Lestrange und Voldemort, der einzige Mensch gewesen, den Harry sich ohne zu zögern ohne Gewissensbisse zu töten in der Lage gefühlt hatte. Und plötzlich von einem auf den anderen Tag kümmerte es ihn, was mit dem Slytherin passierte.

»Ich hab mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Ich denke ständig an ihn! Dauernd! Ich träume von ihm, ich fantasiere von ihm! Ich wäre fast selbst dabei drauf gegangen ihm sein beschissenes Leben zu retten. Und jetzt sitze ich hier und wünsche mir, der Geschmack nach Zimt auf meinen Lippen, sein Geschmack, würde für immer in meinem Mund bleiben.

Ich bin total durchgeknallt!

Nein, ver-knallt, ist das richtige Wort, HA HA HA!

Verknallt in Draco Malfoy! Soweit kommt’s noch!«

Harry lachte laut auf, was ihn selbst sogar ein bisschen gruselte, so irre klang es, wie das Geräusch auf der Plattform widerhallte.

Nein, verknallt nicht, er war nicht in den Slytherin verliebt. Nein. Aber er stand auf ihn. Soviel war Harry bereit sich einzugestehen, mehr jedoch nicht.

»Verknallt! Püh«!

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er musste träumen. Das musste wieder einer dieser Träume sein oder der ganze Stress, dass das passiert war.

Dieser unglaubliche Kuss, grübelte Harry.

»Ich habe noch nie jemanden so geküsst wie Malfoy.

Ich bin noch nie so geküsst worden.«

Während dieses Kusses hatte nichts zwischen ihnen gestanden. Als hätte er direkt in Malfoys Herz gesehen und darin war nichts Falsches gewesen, nichts Böses. Als würde ein reines Feuer in dem Slytherin brennen. Ein heißes Feuer. Hinter dieser ganzen Fassade aus Eis. Aus Lügen?!

Ein ehrlicher Kuss!

In ihrem Kuss hatte Ehrlichkeit gelegen. Keine Lügen.

Es war nur ein Kuss, und doch…

…so viel mehr.

Wie eine Befreiung. Es war wie eine Befreiung gewesen.

Ein Kuss, verzeihen, vergeben, annehmen in einem, schoss es durch seinen Kopf.

Alles andere war ihm egal gewesen. Die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft. Da war nur dieser Kuss gewesen. Das Gefühl. Es war ihm egal, was Draco Malfoy war. Ein Junge, ein Slytherin, ein Todesser, sein Erzfeind.

Was gezählt hatte, war dieser Kuss!

Nur dieser Kuss!

Alles, was Harry dabei gefühlt hatte, hatte er noch nie zu vor gefühlt. Der Kuss mit Cho war ein Desaster gewesen. Ginny zu küssen, war einfach nur unspektakulär. Aber Malfoy zu küssen…Eine andere Welt. Eine komplett andere Welt. Es kam Harry vor, als würde er die Welt, in der er lebte, zum ersten Mal richtig sehen.

»Ab jetzt ist alles anders! Alles!

Alles anders!«

Malfoys Worte hatten bedrohlich geklungen. Aber sie waren es nicht gewesen. Der Slytherin hatte die Tür, die Harry aufgestoßen hatte, nicht hinter sich zu geknallt. Nein! Malfoy hatte nicht gesagt, dass es nie wieder passieren würde. Er hatte lediglich gesagt, dass Harry nichts über ihn wusste, womit er vollkommen Recht hatte. Und er hatte gesagt, dass Harry ihn um Erlaubnis fragen sollte, wenn der Blonde klar bei Verstand war und wenn Harry ihn wieder anfassen wollte, wenn er, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy das nächste Mal anfassen wollte.

Harry grinste breit.

Nächstes Mal!?

Nächstes Mal!

Das hieß doch, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben würde, wenn er es wollte, oder nicht?!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Der letzte Kuss - Die Toten Hosenl


	17. One look

»HAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR-RRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!«

Harry zuckte zusammen, als der Wind eine Stimme zu ihm auf den Astronomieturm empor trug. Langsam schob er sich abgeduckt (man konnte ja nie wissen) an den Rand der Plattform und spähte nach unten.

»HAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR-RRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!«

Eine auf diese Entfernung klein wirkende schlaksige Gestalt mit braunem Haar, die ihn sonst um einen Kopf überragte hätte, stolperte vor dem Schloss umher und rief seinen Namen.

»Neville!?«

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. Ob was passiert war? Er streckte sich und winkte, während er nach unten rief:

»HIER! HIER OBEN!«

Einen Augenblick später hatte ihn der andere dann auch entdeckt. Der schrie so gleich etwas, was sich wie »Ich…komm…bleib«-was-auch-immer anhörte, und verschwand im Inneren des Schlosses.

Harry rückte seine Kleidung zurecht und macht sich dann seufzend, seine Gedanken an einen gewissen blonden Slytherin zur Seite schiebend auf den Weg nach unten. Was kümmerte ihn ein ich-komm-bleib-was-auch-immer von Neville Longbottom? Er wollte in den Schlafsaal, dann schnellstens duschen. Seine Haare sahen wahrscheinlich zum Davonlaufen aus (und er wollte Malfoy ja nicht allein durch seinen Anblick verschrecken). Die Treppe schien endlos, allerdings war der Abstieg weit weniger anstrengend als der Aufstieg. Nach zwei Dritteln kam ihm dann auch Neville mit hochrotem Kopf, keuchend entgegen. Der stützte sich weit vorgebeugt mit beiden Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Dabei stammelte er zwischen geräuschvollem Ein- und Ausatmen:

»Hy…schön…raus…dich…gesucht… Pomfrey… Krankenstation… muss… sagen… bevor…«

»Ja, genau, das wollte ich auch gerade sagen«, war Harrys innerer Kommentar zu der sinnfreien Wortkette seines Mitschülers. »Naja, wollen wir mal nicht so sein heute«, dachte er und gönnte Neville eine kurze Pause. Als dessen Gesichtsfarbe nicht mehr ganz so nach massivem Sonnenbrand aussah und seine Atemgeräusche weniger nach akutem Asthmaanfall klangen, traute sich Harry zusammen mit dem noch nervöser als sonst wirkenden Jungen, der unentwegt fahrig auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, das letzte Treppenmarathon-Drittel nach unten in Angriff zu nehmen. Neville hätte ja auch einfach unten auf ihn warten können, dachte Harry irritiert. Was soll’s?! Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Neville sich dämlich anstellt.

Neville machte den Eindruck, als müsste er dringend etwas loswerden, dabei könnte es sich um Worte handeln, aber auch um etwas, was mit dem eilige Bedürfnis eine Toilette aufzusuchen zu müssen, zu tun hatte. Das war so ohne weiteres auch nicht für den Jungen-Der-Lebt von dem Gesicht seines Mitschülers abzulesen. Der brütete jedenfalls etwas aus, so viel stand fest. Als sie am Fuße der Treppe angekommen waren, steuerte Harry sie Richtung Eingangshalle, um von dort dann den Gryffindorturm anzupeilen, währenddessen brach er die angespannte Stille:

»Hey, ähm, Neville, wieso hast du mich eigentlich gesucht?« Dass der andere ihn gesucht hatte, hatte er sich sogar ohne fremde Hilfe zusammen reimen können, dachte Harry sarkastisch.

Der Ausdruck auf Longbottoms Gesicht war am ehesten mit Erschrecken, dann aber auch Mitleid zu beschreiben. Diese Reaktion beunruhigte Harry doch ein wenig.

»Ich wollte dich in der Krankenstation abholen, aber du warst schon weg. Ich… muss dir nämlich noch was sagen«, presste sein Begleiter schließlich heraus.

»O-Kay!«, sagte Harry und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

Schweigen. Neville schien so zu tun, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, Nein, Longbottom überlegte. Der große Adamsapfel des schlaksigen Jungen hüpfte unruhig auf und ab, eine Geste, dass der Gryffindor an etwas – genauer, dem was er Harry sagen »musste« - schwer zu schlucken hatte. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln breitete sich bei diesem Anblick in Harrys Nacken aus. Wenn bei einem Redner auf die Ankündigung »ich muss dir was sagen« statt dem »Was« angestrengtes Schweigen folgte, war das in der Regel kein gutes Zeichen.

»Was ist denn passiert? Ist jemand gestorben oder warum veranstaltet Neville so einen Aufriss?

Vielleicht war ich einfach nur nicht deutlich genug«, fragte sich Harry in der Hoffnung, er würde bei der Sache mit seinen Befürchtungen überreagieren, schließlich war er der Meinung, sein Probleme-Konto wäre schon mehr als voll. Als nach einer halben Ewigkeit immer noch kein Laut von seinem Begleiter zu hören war, setzte er einen auffordernd Blick auf und probierte es noch einmal:

»Neville? Du wolltest mir was sagen?«

»Ähm, ja!« Dabei huschten Nevilles Augen nervös nach oben, blieben an etwas hängen und sein Gesicht verzog sich wieder, dann schüttelte er in mitleidigem Erschrecken (wenn jemand so etwas ausdrücken konnte, dann Neville) den Kopf. Eine Geste, die der wohl mehr zu sich selbst machte.

»Was zum Teufel ist Nevilles Problem? Stimmt was mit dem Hauspunktezähler nicht?«

Sichtlich verwirrt wollte Harry dem Blick seines Hausgenossen zum Punktezähler folgen, doch als dieser das bemerkte, packte der Harry grob an der Schulter, drehte ihn in eine andere Richtung, während er »Achtung Harry, ein Schnarchkackler!« rief und mit der Hand in die Ferne deutete. (Auf etwas, was logischerweise gar nicht vorhanden war.)

Völlig konfus runzelte Harry daraufhin die Stirn und Longbottom machte mit der Faust eine Wischbewegung durch die Luft, die wohl landläufig als eine offizielle »Oh-Verdammt«-Geste gewertet werden dürfte, während er sagte:

»Oh, schade, schon weg! So ein Pech, Harry, da warst du wohl zu langsam…«

»What the fuck!?« Harry war völlig irritiert. Warum hatte Neville ein Gesicht gemacht, als sei der Weltuntergang über Hogwarts hereingebrochen und zog jetzt so eine Show ab?

Neville ließ Harry nicht eine Sekunde Zeit sich von diesem körperlichen und geistigen Quasi-Schleudertrauma zu erholen und eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden, sondern schob ihn einfach weiter durch die Eingangshalle.

Ein paar Hufflepuffs kamen ihnen entgegen, grüßten Harry breit grinsend und grölten im Chor – jetzt auch lachend und winkend:

»Harry Potter! Unser Retter, unser Held!«

Verwundert sah er sich um, - Waren das gerade »Potter vs. Malfoy- Deathmatch FTW*!«-Buttons an deren Roben gewesen? - doch Neville schob ihn erbarmungslos weiter, so dass er sich nicht vergewissern konnte, ob er richtig gesehen hatte.

An der nächsten Abzweigung nahm Harry den Weg Richtung Gryffindorturm unabhängig davon, dass Neville ihn schraubzwingenartig am Arm festhielt und ausbremste.

»Wo willst du hin?«, herrschte Longbottom ihn daraufhin schon fast hysterisch kreischend an.

»In unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, wohin sonst?!« Harry wurde das alles zu bunt. Was konnte er dafür, dass Neville sie scheinbar einfach nicht mehr alle hatte und sich wie ein Voll-Psycho aufführte? »Das kommt davon wenn man zu viel Zeit mit Luna verbringt«, hörte er die boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen. Er hatte jetzt Wichtigeres im Kopf als Neville spleenige Art. Er musste sich überlegen, wie er Malfoy das nächste Mal gegenübertrat und dazu musste er jetzt duschen und sich dann um das »Vogelnest« auf seinem Kopf kümmern.

»Nein, das geht nicht!«, erklärte Longbottom kategorisch mit einer Vehemenz, die Harry ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

»Was?«

»Ich meine, ähm, Gemeinschaftsraum, blöde Idee.« Neville lachte unsicher auf - mehr als künstlich- und gestikulierte unbeholfen ein Abwinken. »Total langweilig da, überhaupt nichts los, lass uns doch in die Bibliothek, da steppt die Veela, da geht ordentlich was ab, Stimmung und so…«

Harry sah Neville entgeistert an. Hat der jetzt echt total den Verstand verloren? Doch Neville sprach schnell weiter:

»Nicht? Also, dann vielleicht, äähm, wieder hoch zur Plattform, die Aussicht genießen?« Neville lächelte gekünstelt hoffnungsfroh und sah gleichzeitig aus, als würde er eine Panikattacke abwehren müssen.

Jetzt platzte Harry der Kragen und er fuhr seinen Hausgenossen genervt an:

»Meine Güte, Neville, hast du zu viel an Trevor geleckt oder bist du jetzt schon einfach so total durchgeknallt? Was ist los?«

Neville riss die Augen weit auf. Er war in Panik! So sah jemand aus, der in die Ecke gedrängt war, mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand und keinen Ausweg mehr sah.

»Was ist hier los! Bei Morganas goldenem Giftmixer?«, fauchte Harry seinen Hausgenossen an, der wieder den erschrockenen Mitleidsausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte und dabei zusätzlich einen Hauch von panischer Hilflosigkeit in unendlicher Todesqual vermittelte.

Dann gab sich Neville scheinbar geschlagen und atmete tief durch, als hielt er sich selbst an, jetzt gaaaanz stark sein zu müssen oder als müsste Harry das jetzt sein. Harry wusste es nicht und es nervte ihn unendlich, warum sein Hausgenosse nicht einfach mit der Sprache rausrücken konnte, sondern so eine Aktion daraus machte.

»Es gibt eine gute Nachricht und«, Neville hustete, »schlechte Nachricht-«, wieder hustete er, so dass Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob der gerade von Einzahl oder Mehrzahl gesprochen hatte.

»Die gute Nachricht ist: Deine Sympathien bei den Hufflepuffs sind um circa 150…Hauspu… Prozentpunkte gestiegen. Sie lieben dich! Total. Heldenverehrungsmäßig. Sie sprechen sogar schon davon, dir ein Denkmal in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu errichten.«

»HÄH!?«

»Und das andere, ja ähm…siekriegensowiesaussiehtden…Hauspokal!«

»WAS!? Sie haben…WAS?! Warum? Wie? Was? HÄH!?«

»Was interessiert mich der Hauspokal! Moment…

…die Huffles haben den Hauspokal?!«

Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten die eben erhaltenen Informationen- ein genuschelter Einheitsbrei, der allerdings aussagte, dass Hufflepuff den Hauspokal bekommen würde, und die Mitteilung, dass er Ziel einer scheinbar spontanen hufflepuff’schen Heldenverehrung in Form einer Denkmalerrichtung geworden war- zu verarbeiten. Es kam nicht an, nicht wirklich, sondern hinterließ ein gedankliches Wirrwarr. Was hatte das alles mit ihm zu tun? Bei Merlins Arschhaaren, dann fuhren die Huffles eben seit neustem auf ihn ab und das mit dem Hauspokal…

»Beides steht in einem gewissen Zusammenhang…«, deutete Neville gequält an.

»Mann, hör auf in Rätseln zu mir zu sprechen! Du bist nicht Dumbledore!«, bellte Harry den schlaksigen Jungen ungeduldig an, der zusammen zuckte und dann schnell erklärte:

»Wir haben 150 Punkte abgezogen bekommen und deshalb kriegen die Huffles den Pokal, wenn kein Wunder passiert.« Sein Mitschüler wirkte von dieser verbalen Entladung so erleichtert, als habe er gerade alle Fächer bei Snape abwählen dürfen, ein gesundes Kind zur Welt gebracht und dann den Mount Everest bestiegen.

»Wow, Neville, was für ein Drama…es gibt ja auch wirklich nichts Wichtigeres. Wie zum Beispiel festzustellen, dass man auf Draco Malfoy abfährt und gerade mit ihm rumgeknutscht hat!«

Wobei es ihn schon etwas neugierig machte, wie und vor allem wer, das Kunststück fertig gebracht hatte, den schon sicher gewonnen Hauspokal, den sie so hart erkämpft hatten dieses Jahr, noch zu verlieren.

»Da ist man einmal ein paar Tage nicht da… Diese volltrotteligen Looser!«

Harry musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen und ging gemächlich den Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle, um einen Blick auf den Hauspunktezähler zu werfen. Neville war mit besorgter Miene dicht hinter ihm.

»Tatsache! Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw!

Unglaublich! In der Haut der armen Sau, die dafür verantwortlich ist, möchte ich ja jetzt nicht stecken. Aber vielleicht lenkt das die anderen ja ein bisschen von dem Mist ab, den ich gemacht hab? Einen Versuch wär’s wert. Ich reg’ mich zusammen mit den anderen drüber auf, wir hacken ein bisschen gemeinsam auf demjenigen rum, der schuld ist, und ZACK ist die Sache mit mir vergessen? Das wär’s doch!«

Harry unterdrückte ein verschlagenes Grinsen und fragte dann Neville gespielt entrüstet:

»Welcher hirnverbrannte Idiot hat uns denn 150 Hauspunkte gekostet?«

Neville sah ihn nur an, rollte dabei die Lippen gepresst nach innen und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Die Erkenntnis traf Harry frontal, etwa auf Solarplexus-Höhe.

»Oh!«, hauchte er dann »OH! Wie…!?«

»Soviel zu meinem genialen Plan!

FUCK!«

Neville setzte zu einer Antwort an.

»Das ist eine rhetorische Frage gewesen! Eigentlich gar keine Frage, sondern ein Ausruf! Nicht antworten, Neville! Argh! Zu spät…«

»Naja, McGonagall hat keine Details genannt, als sie es vor ’ner guten Stunde verkündet hat, aber Ausgang nach der Sperrstunde dürften circa 30 Punkte gemacht haben, dann ein Duell mit einem Mitschüler, ich denke, dafür gibt’s mindestens 50 Punkte und …«

»Danke, Neville, das reicht, ich kann’s mir selbst zusammen rechnen.« Harry winkte ab. Er stöhnte auf.

»Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein! Nicht auch noch das! Hab ich nicht schon genug Mist am Hals. Muss es jetzt auch noch der Hauspokal sein? Super!«

Jetzt durfte er sich auch noch zusätzlich mit dem geballten Zorn seines eigenen Hauses auseinandersetzten, als wäre das mit seinen Freunden nicht schon dumm genug gelaufen. Ganz Super!

Daran hatte er nicht gedacht, als er für Malfoy gelogen hatte und selbst wenn, es wäre ihm egal gewesen. So egal, wie es ihm jetzt gerade egal war. Wen interessierte schon der Hauspokal, er hatte andere, wichtigere Dinge im Kopf, die ihn jetzt beschäftigten. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass seine Aktionen auch schon oft genug dazu beigetragen hatten, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Die anderen sollten sich mal nicht so anstellen. Harry hatte es sich ja nicht ausgesucht, der Typ mit der Blitznarbe zu sein, der ständig in irgendwelche abstrusen Ereignisse verwickelt war, die eben auch manchmal dazu führten, dass das Ergebnis nicht nach den Wünschen seiner Mitschüler aussah. Nur schade, dass der Rest seines Hauses das wohl weniger entspannt sehen würde…

»Die anderen sind jetzt ziemlich sauer auf dich- also nicht nur Hermine, Ron und Ginny, deshalb wollte ich es dir vorher sagen.«

»Danke auch«, knurrte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und schwächte dann ab: »Naja, Neville kann ja nichts dafür.«

»Besser du hältst dich erstmal fern, bis sich die Wogen geglättet haben und dir keiner mehr den Hals umdrehen will.« Neville lächelte mitleidig und tätschelte ihm ungeschickt die Schulter. »Zu mindest kriegen die Schlangen den Hauspokal nicht, das ist doch schon mal was«, sagte Neville dann ermunternd und legte Harry nun genauso linkisch aber freundschaftlich tröstend den Arm um die Schulter.

»Auch Punktabzug?«, fragte Harry gespielt interessiert – natürlich hatten die Schlangen auch ihr Fett weggekriegt, sonst hätte die den Pokal bekommen und nicht Hufflepuff.

Neville nickte und sagte dann:

»100! Stell dir vor, nur 100!«

Harry nickte, tja, er hatte die Schuld auf sich genommen, also, war das ja schon irgendwie logisch, dass sich das auch im Punktabzug sichtbar machen würde. Das behielt er aber besser für sich.

»Drauf geschissen! Es ist nur der dämliche Hauspokal!« Niemand würde davon sterben.

»Im Moment läuft es für dich wohl nicht so rund?!«, stellte Neville fest und sah ihn mitleidig an.

»Im Moment? Rund laufen? Ich habe gerade Draco Malfoy geküsst und herausgefunden, dass er es sich mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch mal gefallen lassen wird, wenn ich ihn danach frage, also im Moment…«

Harry hatte Mühe, das breite Grinsen zu verhindern, dass sich sogleich in seinem Gesicht zeigen wollte.

»Im Moment läuft es fantastisch, einfach fantastisch, es lief nie besser«, säuselte die Stimme in seinem Kopf benebelt von der Erinnerung an Malfoys Lippen auf seinen. Aber er sagte stattdessen:

»Damit könntest du Recht haben.« Was seine Freunde und seine Hausgenossen betraf, entsprach Nevilles Version ja nach seinem letzten Kenntnisstand der Wahrheit. Es wurde Zeit, dass er das Thema wechselte und sich erkundigte, was sich sonst getan hatte im Hause Gryffindor und vor allem bei seinen Freunden. »Was gibt’s Neues von den anderen? Sind sie immer noch sauer? Genauso sauer, wie vorher meine ich?«

»Oh, Harry…«, sagte Neville mit einem mehr als nur bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

Das war der Auftakt zu einer Erklärung, dass Hermine in der Großen Halle verkündet hatte, dass Harry Potter ihr scheißegal war, dass Ginny den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen mit ihren Tränen unter Wasser gesetzt und nicht mehr verlassen hatte, so dass sie nur noch mit Hilfe der Hauselfen nahrungstechnisch am Leben gehalten wurde und dass Hermine Ron gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein konnte, was diesen in eine Phase der miesesten Laune ever versetzt hatte. Von dem Punktabzug ganz zu schweigen.

Harry war bedient. Mehr als das. Die völlig irrationale Hoffnung, dass sich alles irgendwie wieder einrenken würde, am besten einfach so von selbst, hatte sich als…völlig irrational herausgestellt. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Nevilles Rat war allerdings den Kopf einzuziehen, die Füße still zu halten und erstmal so zu tun, als existiere er nicht. Also, das, was Neville immer tat, wenn er selbst Probleme hatte. Neville machte sich dabei anscheinend die größten Sorgen um Harrys Gesundheitszustand. Vor allem hinsichtlich Rons Laune, die Nevilles Meinung nach wohl oder übel zu einem Faustkampf zwischen dem Vertrauensschüler und Harry ausarten würde. Mit einem mitfühlenden Blick auf Harry, klärte ihn sein Hausgenosse dann über die aktuellen Wettquoten bei dieser Auseinandersetzung auf, was ziemlich ernüchternd war. (Dass er Ron KO schlagen könnte, war die unwahrscheinlichste aller Möglichkeiten und würde bei einem entsprechenden Wetteinsatz dafür sorgen, dass er von dem Gewinn wohl mehr als ein Jahr leben könnte, locker. Wie auch immer… er schob diesen Gedanken beiseite.)

Letztendlich musste Harry zugeben, dass sein Leben – trotz oder gerade wegen dieses Bahn brechenden Erlebnisses auf dem Astronomieturm- ein einziges Chaos war. Wie eines der Wollknäuele damals bei Ms. Figg, wenn ihre Katzen sich mit deren Strickzeug vergnügt hatten, und er daraufhin einen ganzen Nachmittag lang damit beschäftigt gewesen war, dieses Fadenknäuel zu entknoten, aufzudröseln, nur dass dieses Knäuel, sein Leben, nicht nach Katzenfutter stank und viel, viel größer und noch unentwirrbarer zu sein schien.

Harry blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, warf einen Blick zurück auf den Hauspunktezähler, schüttelte den Kopf, dann seufzte er und machte sich mit Neville doch auf den Weg in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Irgendwann würde er seinen Hausgenossen und seinen Freunden wieder ins Gesicht kucken müssen. Da musste er durch. Er musste sich dem stellen. Besser früher als später. Wegzulaufen hatte keinen Sinn. Er hatte sich Draco Malfoy gestellt und er würde sich auch seinen Freunden stellen. Die Zeit des Weglaufens war vorbei.

»Alles, zu gewinnen«, hörte er Madame Pomfreys Stimme in sich. Er würde es versuchen.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dracos Hände zitterten. Er stand wieder vor dem Wasserspeier und fühlte sich wie leer gefegt. Ihm war kalt. Eiskalt. Dumbledore wollte eine Entscheidung. Die Karten seines Lebens waren neu gemischt. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft unbestimmt. Er stand an einer Wegegabelung. Und er hatte Angst. Der Blick zurück ließ sein Leben, seine bisherige Welt seltsam verzerrt wirken und der Blick nach vorne jagte ihm eine Scheiß-Angst ein. Höllenangst. Dumbledore hatte ihm mehrere Wege aufgezeigt. Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten. Doch welchen Weg sollte er wählen? Der alte Zauberer wartete auf seine Entscheidung.

»Treffen Sie Ihre Entscheidung wohl überlegt, denn der Preis, den Sie bezahlen werden, ist in jedem Fall hoch«, hörte er die Worte des Schulleiters in seinem Kopf, die der ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, als er ihn aus dem Direktorenbüro geleitet hatte. »Wie weit sind Sie bereit zu gehen? Das ist die Frage, die Sie sich selbst stellen müssen, Mr. Malfoy. Und wenn Sie die Antwort kennen, dann wissen Sie, welche die richtige Entscheidung für Sie ist. Denken Sie darüber nach und wenn Sie sich entschieden haben, dann besprechen wir alles weitere.«

Draco machte sich langsam auf den Weg zurück in den Kerker. Er musste nachdenken. In aller Ruhe. Am besten allein. Am besten in seinem Zimmer.

»Wie weit bin ich bereit zu gehen?«

Darauf hatte er dem Schulleiter bereits eine Antwort gegeben, aber es war offensichtlich nicht die richtige gewesen. Nach einer scharfen links Kurve betrat Draco die Eingangshalle, in der reger Betrieb herrschte. Schnell erfasste er die wichtigsten Anhaltspunkte im Raum, seine Instinkte arbeiteten trotz der immensen psychischen Belastungen noch immer zuverlässig. Er klärte den Raum, die Anzahl der Schüler nach Häusern, mögliche Hinweise für einen Hinterhalt. Er war wachsam wie eh und je, denn er hatte schon früh gelernt jeder Zeit mit einem Angriff rechnen zu müssen, wie dem von Nott heute. Noch ehe er alle Informationen, die er wahrgenommen hatte, verarbeiten konnte, registrierte er die Anwesenheit von der Person, die er jetzt definitiv am allerwenigsten zu sehen ertragen konnte:

Harry Potter-

der ihm in diesem Moment zusammen mit Neville Longbottom genau entgegen kam.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte Draco mit dem Gedanken umzudrehen, einfach umzudrehen, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, doch es war zu spät. Er reckte das Kinn vor und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes um einen möglichst gleichgültigen Ausdruck bemüht weiter. Direkt auf die Abbiegung zu den Kerkern und damit den Gryffindor zu.

Potters Blick kreuzte seinen, verschränkte sich in diesen und die Erinnerung an ihren Kuss durchzuckte Draco. Die Augen des Gryffindor leuchteten intensiv grün, seine Lippen waren ganz leicht geöffnet und sein Haar stand wild nach allen Seiten ab- das selbe Haar, in dem Draco vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewühlt hatte, das durch seine Finger geglitten war, an das sich seine Hände jetzt in diesem Moment erinnerten. Der Slytherin wusste, dass seine Miene undurchdringlich war, doch was sich in den Augen des Gryffindors abzeichnete, jagte ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter um sich dann als süßes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib zu sammeln. Alles, was in dem Gryffindor vorging, war in dessen Augen für Draco abzulesen. Es war als würde Potter ihn stumm anschreien:

»Ich sehe dich!  
Ich sehe dich an!  
Ich sehe in dein Innerstes!  
Ich habe dich geküsst!  
Ich habe dich berührt!  
Ich will es wieder tun!  
Ich will dich!  
Ich will mehr von dir!  
Ich will dich!«

Es strömte so ungebremst auf den Slytherin ein, dass es ihm förmlich die Luft nahm. Die Wärme, die der Gryffindor ausstrahlte – mit seinen Augen, seinem ganzen Körper- überflutete ihn, fuhr ihm in die Glieder. Sie wurde immer heißer und vertrieb die Kälte aus Dracos Leib, verbrannte alles andere in seinem Inneren, löschte jeden anderen Gedanken aus, als den an ihren gemeinsamen Kuss. Alles, was blieb, war Potters Gesicht und diese verfluchten Augen. Dieses verfluchte Verlangen, dem Draco nicht nachgeben durfte. Er wollte sich abwenden und konnte es nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Draco stand jetzt einfach nur noch regungslos da und sah Potter an, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt ebenfalls stehen geblieben war. Der Slytherin spürte fremde, andere Blicke auf sich, fühlte die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie beide erregten, aber er war wie gelähmt. Wie hypnotisiert. Er sah wie Longbottom Potter ängstlich und besorgt am Ärmel zupfte und wie der nicht reagierte, sondern völlig auf ihn konzentriert war. Draco nahm Stimmen um sich herum wahr, aber hörte nicht, was sie sagten. Sehnen. In ihm war dieses Sehnen und es ließ ihn nicht los. Wie ein magisches Band, das ihn an Potter fesselte. Der Moment dehnte sich aus, verging in Zeitlupe und blieb stehen, so wie sie beide stehen geblieben waren, gegenüber, stumm, atemlos, gefangen, viel zu lange und viel zu nah.

»NEIN!«

Seine eigene innere Stimme riss Draco schmerzhaft aus dem Strom seiner Gefühle. Brachte ihn wieder an die Oberfläche, ließ ihn seinen Verstand wieder erlangen, seine Kontrolle. Er tauchte aus dem Nebel auf, aus dem tranceartigen Zustand. Er sperrte Potters Augen, dessen Gesicht und dessen Verlangen aus sich aus. Mit aller Kraft und aller Gewalt seines Verstandes. Kontrolle! Draco stärkte die Fassade aus Lügen und Eis um sich herum, seine Verteidigungsmauern, und ging wort- und grußlos an den beiden Gryffindors vorbei. Die Augen ins Leere gerichtet, durch Potter hindurch sehend, dessen Blick entschlüpfend. Schmerzhaft. Ernüchternd. Und so als wäre niemals irgendetwas zwischen ihnen passiert.

Dracos Knie zitterten, genauso wie seine Hände, aber er ging einfach weiter. Schritt für Schritt, ließ den Jungen-Der-Lebt hinter sich. Er spürte Potters Blick in seinem Rücken wie eine Berührung. Dennoch hatte er es geschafft. Er hatte es gekonnt. Er hatte widerstanden. Er hatte die Kontrolle behalten. Für dieses Mal jedenfalls. Dracos Herz raste noch immer und Potters Blick schien ebenfalls noch immer auf ihm zu ruhen. Ein Blick, der ihn bis zu den Kerkern, bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen, bis in sein Zimmer, bis in sein tiefstes Inneres verfolgte und so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, nicht losließ, ihn wahrscheinlich den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr loslassen würde.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Als Harry durch das Portraitloch stieg kam es ihm vor, als würde ihm ein eisiger Wind entgegen wehen. Wobei ihm die Kälte bereits schon in der Eingangshalle in die Glieder gefahren war. Eiseskälte. In dem Moment als Draco Malfoy durch ihn hindurch gesehen hatte, als wären sie Fremde, als der ohne ein Zeichen an ihm vorbei gegangen war. 

Ein Zeichen!

War es nicht ein eindeutiges Zeichen gewesen, dass sie beide wie magnetisch von einander angezogen vor einander stehen geblieben waren? War es nicht ein eindeutiges Zeichen gewesen, dass sie sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in den Augen des anderen verloren hatten? Harry wusste es nicht, aber er würde sich nicht entmutigen lassen. Schließlich musste ihm klar sein, dass Malfoy ihm nicht mitten in der Eingangshalle um den Hals fallen konnte. Die Sache würde schon etwas komplizierter sein, aber er würde den Slytherin fragen, wenn sie allein sein würden. Es würde ein nächstes Mal geben!

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es totenstill geworden, sobald die anderen in ihm als Neuankömmling Harry Potter identifiziert hatten. Harry sah sich um. Hermine und Ginny waren nicht da. Immerhin. Ron und Seamus spielten Zauberschach. Vereinzelt standen kleine Grüppchen herum. Lavender Brown saß auf der Couch und hatte sich bis eben noch angeregt mit Dean unterhalten. Doch jetzt schwiegen alle, wie eine eisige Mauer. Bildeten eine Einheit. Eine Einheit, in der er keinen Platz mehr hatte.

Harry atmete tief durch, dann ging er auf Ron zu. Der Rothaarige blickte nicht von dem Spielfeld zu ihm auf, obwohl der ihn genauso wie die anderen registriert hatte.

»Da muss ich jetzt wohl durch.«

Harry schluckte hart, dann räusperte er sich in die Stille und sagte dann:

»Können wir reden? Oben?«

Ron sah ihn jetzt an. Die anderen Gryffindors verfolgten das Geschehen gespannt und der Blick, den sein bester Freund ihm zu warf, ließ ihn noch mehr frösteln. Rons Miene war wie eingefroren und seine blauen Augen waren kalt und abweisend, genau wie die Stimme des Vertrauensschülers: 

»Ich glaube, es ist gesünder für dich, wenn wir nicht reden!«

Das war eindeutig, aber Harry hatte beschlossen, das durchzustehen. Er würde kämpfen. Er würde es wieder hinbiegen. Sie waren seine Freunde. Ron war sein bester Freund. Er brauchte ihn. Er brauchte sie. Seine Freunde, die einzige Familie, die er hatte. Harry hörte seine eigene Stimme demütig bitten. Es war ihm gleich, ob der Rest des Hauses es mitbekam, das hier war wichtiger als sein Stolz:

»Ich will mich entschuldigen, Ron. Gib mir doch wenigstens eine Chance! Wir sind doch Freunde!«

»Ach ja, und wann hast du dich das letzte Mal wie ein Freund verhalten?«

Noch mehr als der Inhalt dieser Frage war es die Art, wie Ron sie stellte, die Harry wie einen Faustschlag traf. Hätte der Rothaarige geschrieen oder gezetert, dann hätte Harry gewusst, dass alles gut werden würde, selbst wenn der Vertrauensschüler ihn geohrfeigt hätte, doch Rons Tonfall war einfach nur nüchtern und schneidend. Untypisch, vollkommen untypisch für ihn.

Harry fühlte die Augen der anderen auf sich ruhen. Was sollte er antworten? Was konnte man auf so eine Frage antworten? Harry wusste es nicht und stammelte:

»Ich…«

»Ja, Harry, das würde mich mal interessieren?« 

Noch immer war Rons Stimme eisig, ruhig und ernst. 

»Wann war das? Wann hast du uns das letzte Mal wie deine Freunde behandelt?« 

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, dass er seine Freunde brauchte, dass er sie nicht verlieren wollte, nicht verlieren durfte. Er blieb stumm.

»Aha! Du weißt es nicht! Und warum weißt du es nicht? Weil wir für dich schon lange keine Freunde mehr sind!« Ron war jetzt aufgestanden und lief unruhig vor dem kalten Kamin auf und ab, während Harry völlig perplex mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und nur merkte, wie das Eis aus den blauen Augen seines besten Freundes verschwand und durch kochende Wut ersetzt wurde. »Seit Monaten schweigst du dich aus, lässt keinen mehr an dich ran, schmeißt dir irgendeinen Scheiß, von dem du noch nicht mal weißt, was es ist, und hast anscheinend nichts anderes mehr im Kopf, als deinen bescheuerten sinnlosen Privatkrieg gegen Malfoy mit diesem Scheiß-sectum-Kram und dieser ganzen andere Kacke, die uns jetzt den Pokal gekostet hat. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, Harry! Seit dem Ministerium baust du nur noch Scheiße! Was mit uns ist, ist dir so was von egal, du interessierst dich einen Scheiß für uns.«

Die Worte trafen Harry schmerzhaft tief in seinem Inneren und das Schlimmste war, dass Ron auf eine gewisse Art sogar Recht hatte, aber dann auch wieder furchtbar Unrecht. Er hatte sich vor seinen Freunden zurückgezogen, hatte nach Sirius Tod den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, dass durch sein Verschulden einer von ihnen gefährdet würde, sterben würde, dass er sie verlieren könnte. Verlieren. Er hatte sie schützen wollen, vor sich selbst, vor seinem Schicksal, weil er sie brauchte. Aber er hatte sie trotzdem verloren. Längst verloren. Diese Erkenntnis stülpte sich über ihn wie eine Glocke. Er nahm die Umgebung nur noch schemenhaft wahr, als würde sich in seinem ganzen Körper wieder diese Schwärze und Leere ausbreiten, ihn in Besitz nehmen. Stück für Stück. Harry spürte, wie er erblasste, wie seine Finger in der Luft hilflos krampften. Es war ihm gleichgültig, dass er hier vor seinem halben Haus wie ein Idiot stand.

»Ich hab sie längst verloren! Ich hab sie verloren! Ich hab Ron verloren! VERLOREN! VERLOREN! VERLOREN! VERLOREN! VERLOREN! VERLOREN! VERLOREN!«

Die Stimme in ihm schrie. Ohrenbetäubend laut und grell. Die Schreie hörten nicht auf, auch als er seinen besten…als er Ron anflehte:

»Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist, Ron!«

»Woher soll ich wissen, was in dir vorgeht, Harry? Du hast aufgehört mit uns zu sprechen! Du hast Ginny das Herz gebrochen, weil du sie wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hast, obwohl du mir etwas versprochen hast! Und weil du deine dumme zugedröhnte Fresse nicht halten konntest, will Hermine nichts mehr mit mir tun haben. Ich bin vielleicht nicht clever und auch nicht sonderlich begabt, aber ich hab immer zu dir gestanden, egal, was du gemacht hast, wie tief du in der Scheiße gesteckt hast, egal, wie bescheuert du dich verhalten hast. Ich hab dich nie in Frage gestellt, mich nie über deine Entscheidungen beschwert. Niemals! Ich war immer auf deiner Seite. Jedes Mal wenn du den Held gespielt hast. Wenn du den großen tollen Retter hast raushängen lassen, war ich da! Ich war da, ich war dein Freund! Auch im Ministerium. Egal, wie dumm deine Entscheidung auch gewesen ist und wie gefährlich. Ich war da, hab mein Leben für dich riskiert! Ich war immer für dich da, als dein Freund! Aber du? Wann hast du mal was anderes getan als mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Wann warst du mein Freund?«

»VERLOREN!«

Harry war wie gelähmt. Schwärze. Leere. Eine Mauer. Er wollte eintauchten. Verschwinden. Sich in die Dunkelheit hüllen, ins Nichts. Sich retten vor dem Schmerz und der Angst und dem Verlust und der Trauer und der Gewissheit, dass er seinen besten Freund verloren hatte.

»VERLOREN!«

Er konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren. Ron sah ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort, eine Antwort, die Harry ihm nicht geben konnte.

»Ron!« Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Wimmern. Es war ganz still. Leise. Ruhig. Schweigen.

»Das ist wohl alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast!«, stieß der Rothaarige schneidend aus, dann wandte er sich an die übrigen im Raum: »Kommt ihr mit zum Essen?« Und ging ihnen voran durchs Portraitloch.

Harry blieb zurück. Nur Neville zögerte, warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.

»Ich… hab… keinen Hunger«, beantwortete er die stumme Frage tonlos.

»Soll ich blei-«, doch Harry fiel seinem Hausgenossen ins Wort:

»Nein, ähm, nein, geh ruhig!«

Dann war Harry allein. Es dauerte bis er sich wieder bewegen konnte.

Nichts.

Langsam und ganz behutsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Dunkelheit.

Die Treppe hinauf zum Schlafsaal, weiter ins Bad, unter die Dusche.

Leere.

Ohne sich auszuziehen, stellte er sich so, wie er war, unter den warmen Wasserstrahl und sackte dann in sich zusammen. Rutschte die Kacheln hinunter und blieb am Boden hocken.

Der schwarze Strudel aus Nichts lag noch immer direkt vor ihm. Das Versprechen auf angenehme, gefühllose Leere. Taubheit. Die Finsternis streckte sich nach ihm aus, wollte ihn mit sich reißen, ihn verschlingen, untertauchen, ersticken, doch etwas hielt ihn fest, ließ ihn nicht los, gab ihm Halt.

Grau. Dunkel-Grau. Silber-Grau. Grau. Gewittergrau.

Und wie eine Beschwörungsformel zum Schutz vor der Dunkelheit und dem Nichts in seinem Herzen wiederholte Harry verzweifelt in Gedanken einen Satz - wieder und wieder:

»Ich bin nicht allein! Ich bin nicht allein!«  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* FTW= For The Win - Diese Wortkette wird oft mit Dingen benutzt, die offensichtlich zum Sieg verhelfen bzw. Ausdruck, um die vorteilhaftige Überlegenheit einer Sache zu betonen


	18. Like ice

Die Stimmung bei den Slytherins in der großen Halle war eine Mischung aus Anspannung und Kälte, stellte Blaise schnell fest, als er seinen neuen Platz beim Abendessen in Beschlag nahm. Keiner wagte, zu sprechen. Die Eindrücke vom Nachmittag wirkten noch nach. Nott war anscheinend noch immer bei Professor Snape, denn beide fehlten. Die Schlangen waren in Aufruhr, das war für ihn deutlich zu beobachten. Ein gefährlicher Zustand. Unter einer Schicht aus Eis, die die Slytheringesellschaft bedeckte, um sie nach außen hin abzuschirmen und wie eine Einheit erscheinen zu lassen, war nach Malfoys Machtdemonstration Bewegung in die Hierarchie gekommen. Die Sache war noch nicht beendet, auch wenn auf den ersten Blick alles wie immer wirkte. Unauffällig. Doch das, was jetzt passierte, war allen im Hause der Schlangen nach dem Vorfall im Kerker klar gewesen, und sie hatten es erwartet, sich darauf vorbereitet. Es war, als wäre ein Kadaver verendet und die Geier kreisten darüber. Jeder beäugte jeden. Unauffällig. Still. Geräuschlos. Abschätzend. Angespannt. Nott war nur der Anfang, die Spitze des Eisberges, gewesen. 

Indem Draco Malfoy seinen Rang bestätigt hatte, hatte er den Slytherins noch mal deutlich vor Augen geführt, was Voldemorts Herrschaft und die Herrschaft der Todesser bedeutete: Terror, Angst und schließlich Macht. Große Macht. Etwas, was das ureigenste Bedürfnis der meisten Schüler im Hause Slytherins ansprach: MACHT! Malfoy hatte seine demonstriert und bestätigt. Nott war untergegangen und mit ihm würden die, die ihn offen unterstützt hatten, untergehen. Das war unvermeidlich. Jeden einzelnen, dem eine Verbindung zu Theodore nachgewiesen werden könnte, würde es treffen. Der Rest würde davon profitieren. 

Blaise hatte keinen Appetit, aber jeder, der an diesem Abend nicht hier erschien und seinen Platz behauptete, würde gnadenlos von selbigem verdrängt und damit wertvollen Boden in Sachen Hackordnung verlieren. Es galt, sich zu Malfoy zu bekennen oder zu fallen. Diese Tatsache verabscheute Blaise, doch jetzt musste er mit den Wölfen heulen, wenn er nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten wollte und bis jetzt war es für ihn sehr vorteilhaft gewesen, sich an diesem Abend in die Große Halle begeben zu haben, er war, ohne auch nur einen Finger krumm gemacht zu haben, die Rangleiter empor gestiegen.

Pansy Parkinson betrat den Saal. Jetzt würde es spannend werden. Sie marschierte zielstrebig auf ihren Platz bei Malfoys Hofstaat zu, der bereits von Astoria Greengrass besetzt war. Am Abend zuvor hatte Astoria als Drittklässlerin noch beim »Pöbel« gesessen, jetzt thronte sie neben ihrer Schwester Daphne dem Eisprinzen direkt gegenüber und warf diesem einen scheuen Blick zu.

»Runter von meinem Platz, Greengrass!«, schnauzte Parkinson die zierliche Blonde an.

Niemand reagierte und auch Blaise versuchte durch Parkinson hindurch zusehen. So waren die Regeln. Die Slytherins bildeten eine Mauer aus Schweigen und Eis. Und die Vertrauensschülerin schien zu begreifen, dass sie als Hofdame unsanft ersetzt worden war.

Mit einem Schnauben machte Pansy auf dem Fuße kehrt und versuchte, weiter hinten unter dem »einfachen Fußvolk« einen Fünftklässler von seinem Platz zu vertreiben. Wieder hatte sie kein Glück. Ihr Blick suchte jetzt hilflos die Reihen ihrer Mitschüler ab, als würde ihr langsam dämmern, was genau vor sich ging. Keiner begegnete ihrem Blick. Es ging nicht allein um ihren Stand im Hofstaat, hier ging es um viel mehr und das hatte sie gerade erkannt, konnte Blaise ihr ansehen.

Energisch richtete Parkinson das Wort nun an ihre beste Freundin – oder besser, korrigierte sich Blaise, das Mädchen, mit dem sie die meiste Zeit verbrachte, ohne zu streiten:

»Milli!«

Doch Milicent Bullstrode wandte sich dem Essen auf ihrem Teller zu und tat so, als hätte sie Pansy nicht gehört. Noch immer hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt Pansy auf einen leeren Platz zwischen den Viertklässlern zu und wollte sich setzen, doch William Marsters*, neben dem sich der Platz befand, legte seine Robe blitzschnell auf die Stelle, um ihn als besetzt zu markieren.

Auf Pansys Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung, obwohl sie gerade zu merken schien, wie sie im freien Fall die Rangleiter nach unten katapultiert wurde, ohne zu wissen, wo sie letztlich ankommen würde. Lediglich ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie fixierte den Eisprinzen, der unbeeindruckt an ihr vorbei sah. Er schenkte ihr noch nicht einmal einen Augenaufschlag, eine Regung in seinem Gesicht. Gar nichts.

Blaise' Augen folgten der Vertrauensschülerin im Verborgenen. Jedes Mal, wenn Pansy eine Lücke gefunden hatte, schoben sich die Schüler zusammen, bildeten eine undurchdringliche Einheit. Erst als sie fast ganz am Fuße der Tafel angelangt war, konnte Pansy sich, nachdem sie dort einen Jungen zwischen verschüchtert dreinblickenden Zweitklässlern mit einem gezischten »Wagt es nicht« angefahren hatte, nieder lassen. 

Alles unterhalb von Klasse drei war ein eigenes Rangordnungsgebilde, so dass Parkinson definitiv am Ende angelangt war. Sie war vom Spielfeld auf die Tribüne verbannt worden. Sie wusste es und der Rest der Schlangen wusste es auch. Dennoch ließ sie sich noch immer nichts anmerken und begann, würdevoll Essen auf ihrem Teller anzurichten. 

Ob Malfoy das reichen würde, fragte sich Blaise zweifelnd und wartete gespannt ab. Es war noch nicht zu Ende. Die Vertrauensschülerin schlug sich ganz gut. Zu gut. Zu stolz. Wenn er Parkinson nicht von Grund auf verachten würde, wäre ihr Verhalten beinahe beeindruckend gewesen, dachte Blaise. Er ließ den Abend Revue passieren: Ein Anhänger Notts nach dem anderen war von der Tafel ausgeschlossen worden. Die, die sich die öffentliche Demütigung hatten ersparen wollen, waren gar nicht erst erschienen. Die, die wie Parkinson geglaubt hatten, sie könnten mit etwas Glück oder Malfoys Gnade rechnen und ungeschoren davon kommen, waren nach dieser Behandlung, die Pansy gerade hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, bereits vor den Viertklässlern geflohen, doch Parkinson hatte durchgehalten. Als jedoch der Zweitklässler in die Halle kam, der sonst auf dem Platz saß, den sie sich erstritten hatte, und von der Vertrauensschülerin mit einem energischen Blick fast eingefroren wurde, bemerkte Blaise, wie Malfoy Crabbe zu nickte. Das hatte er kommen sehen, fühlte Blaise sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt. Es reichte Malfoy nicht. Noch lag Parkinson nicht im Staub, nicht auf ihren Knien, noch stand sie aufrecht und stolz. Der Prinz schien sie zu seinen Füßen zu wollen und was Draco Malfoy wollte, bekam der Vertrauensschüler der Schlangen, so gut kannte ihn Blaise. 

Ob Malfoys Verhalten klug war, würde sich wohl erst später zeigen. Blaise bezweifelte es. Parkinson war zwar eine furchtbare Person, aber sie zu demütigen war gefährlich, auch für den jüngsten Todesser aller Zeiten. Sie war eine stolze Person, eine machtgierige Person, eine intrigante Person und sie schreckte vor nichts zurück. Aller Privilegien beraubt mit dem Rücken zur Wand war sie noch immer – nein, gerade deshalb - ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Nicht wie Nott. Pansy war im Gegensatz zu ihm clever, das musste Blaise seiner verhassten Hausgenossin zugestehen. Parkinson wäre tatsächhlich dazu in der Lage, dem Eisprinzen einen Dolch in den Rücken zu jagen, ohne dass der es merkte, bis es schließlich zu spät wäre.

Leise, so leise, wie man es einem so großen, gorilla-artigen Klotz gar nicht zutraute, stand Vincent auf und schlenderte die Tafel hinab, bis er wie zufällig hinter Pansy und dem Zweitklässler zum Stehen kam. Ohne Umschweife sagte Crabbe keinen Widerspruch duldend mit seiner tranigen Stimme:

»Pansy ist fertig und möchte gehen!«

Parkinson versteifte sich sofort unter den Augen der gesamten anwesenden Mitglieder des Hauses. Aller Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr. Lediglich Malfoy ignorierte sie vollständig. Als die Vertrauensschülerin nicht reagierte, schob Crabbe ihren Teller zur Seite und packte sie am Arm. Bevor er sie jedoch daran nach oben ziehen konnte, machte sie sich von ihm los und starrte in Richtung des Eisprinzen, der sie noch immer mit Nichtachtung strafte und stattdessen die jüngere Greengrass-Schwester anlächelte und etwas sagte, was diese erröten ließ.

Pansy stand auf, schob sich an Gorilla eins vorbei, doch statt zum Ausgang zu gehen, schritt sie an den Kopf der Tafel zu Malfoy und baute sich vor ihm auf, der weiter angeregt mit Astoria plauderte.

»Das, lasse ich mir nicht von dir bieten!«, fauchte Pansy Malfoy an. Astoria blickte ängstlich zwischen der Vertrauensschülerin und dem Eisprinzen, der nicht mal geblinzelt hatte, hin und her. Draco nahm genießerisch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und fragte dann völlig gelassen, Pansy noch immer wie eine Sprungfeder gespannt hinter ihm stehend, in die Runde:

»Habt ihr schon die Quiche probiert? Davon abgesehen, dass die Hauselfen hier Dilettanten sind, könnte man sie direkt für genießbar halten.«

Der Hofstaat lachte amüsiert, um ihrem Herrscher zu huldigen. 

Speichellecker, schoss es Blaise wie automatisch angewidert durch den Kopf. Ein Teil der Schüler, die dem Slytherinprinzen da ins Gesicht lachten, hatte nur Glück gehabt, dass es nicht genug Beweise gegen sie gegeben hatte, dass andere sie hätten denunzieren können. Aber Blaise hatte selbst gesehen, wie fast alle von ihnen ebenfalls auch Aktien in Nott investiert hatten, frei nach dem Motto: man kann ja nie wissen (er hatte allerdings keine Lust verspürt, in dieses Wespennest zu stechen, und stattdessen lieber abgewartet, was unter dem Strich für ihn, ohne sein Zutun, herauskommen würde). Und auch wenn ihr Herrscher mit ihnen lachte, spürte Blaise, dass Malfoy es ebenfalls wusste. Das, was der nun mit Parkinson durchexerzierte, war genauso ein Exempel, wie Nott eines gewesen war, und diente dazu, zu zeigen, was es hieß gegen den Eisprinzen Stimmung zu machen. 

Noch immer stand Pansy ignoriert und geächtet vor Malfoy. Dann stieß sie laut, fest und bedrohlich, so dass es auch von den Erstklässlern am Tischende gehört werden konnte, eine Drohung aus: 

»Das hier wirst du noch bereuen, Draco Malfoy!«

Das Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht erstarb in derselben Sekunde. Sein Blick schoss wie eine Kugel aus einem Gewehrlauf silbergrau zu Pansy. Seine Stimme klang kalt und sein Tonfall spöttisch, beinahe gelangweilt, aber mit einer tödlichen Verachtung und Endgültigkeit darin, während er Worte ätzend wie Säure über sie ergoss, so dass keiner der Schlangen mehr zu sprechen wagte und alle gebannt auf Pansy und Malfoy starrten:

»Was willst du tun? Mich mit deiner Anwesenheit zu Tode langweilen, Parkinson? Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass du einfach nicht kapierst, dass ich nicht noch mal mit dir schlafen werde. Das eine Mal nach dem Ball in der Vierten war mehr als eine Zumutung. Egal, wie oft du mir noch nackt im Vertrauensschülerbad auflauerst, es wird daran auch nichts ändern. Du hast es einfach nicht drauf. Und jetzt verpiss dich endlich, bevor ich noch wirklich schlechte Laune bekomme!« 

Dann wandte Malfoy sich ab und diesmal floh die Vertrauensschülerin endgültig unter den boshaften Lachern und hämischen Blicken der Schlagen aus der Halle, wobei sie fast mit einer Gruppe gerade eintreffender Gryffindors zusammenstieß.

Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, die Creevey-Brüder, Brown und Pavatil… Longbottom.

Wo war Potter und noch wichtiger, wo war seine Löwin, fragte sich Blaise besorgt und registrierte im Augenwinkel – sein neuer Platz lag nur noch zwei Plätze vom Hofstaat entfernt – wie Malfoy ebenfalls einen flüchtigen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Blick auf die eintreffenden Löwen warf. 

Dann erschien ein strubbeliger Haarschopf. Wild und zersaust. Braun. Eine Mähne. Blaise' Augen verfolgten die zierliche Gestalt, die sich wie immer in den letzten Tagen ganz an den äußeren Rand, statt wie sonst in die Mitte zwischen einen roten und einen schwarzen Haarschopf, begab. 

Sie könnte doch wenigsten Mal kurz zu ihm rüber sehen, überlegte Blaise und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, weil der Nahrungsbrei in seinem Mund plötzlich so zäh geworden war. Hunger hatte er jedenfalls keinen mehr.

»Ob sie den Aufsatz schon gelesen hat? Was sie wohl dazu sagt? Das Godon’sche Regelsatzwerk ist kein Doxyknochen, das ist höhere Arithmantik – Universitätsniveau. Wenn einer das kapiert, dann sie.«, grübelte Blaise. Er seufzte und sein Blick fiel auf die Mappe, die sie neben ihren Platz legte, als wollte sie bewusst eine Barriere zwischen sich und den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Hauses errichten, und Blaise erspähte den Einband seines Buches darin.

»Immerhin hat sie es nicht weggeworfen.«, dachte er ehrlich erleichtert und erschreckte kurz über seine Gedanken. Für einen Gegenstand von Blaise Zabini in ihrem Besitz würden andere Mädchen in der Halle töten. Auch Hermine Granger würde es nicht wagen, etwas, das ihm gehörte, einfach weg zu werfen. Er dachte an ihren kalten Tonfall in der Bibliothek und war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Oder vielleicht doch? Nunja, es war ein Buch. Allein deswegen würde sie es nicht tun, beruhigte er sich selbst… Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein, er würde nicht die Nerven verlieren. Das in der Bibliothek war doch gut gelaufen. Er hatte mit ihr gesprochen, ihr das Buch gegeben, sie um ein Date gebeten. War doch alles nach… naja… fast … eigentlich gar nicht… nach Plan, aber… – meine Güte, was war nur mit ihm los? 

»Ich bin Blaise Zabini und ich habe bisher jede bekommen, die ich wollte, also Schluss damit!«

Bei diesem Gedanken spießte er energisch ein Stück Gurke auf und schob es sich gesittet in den Mund. Der neue Platz hatte zumindest einen Vorteil: Er konnte Hermine von hier noch besser unauffällig im Auge behalten. 

Wenigstens etwas!

Sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht angesehen. Kein Blick, noch nicht mal ein verstohlener. Nichts. Gar nichts, meldete sich wieder die Blaise relativ unbekannte zweifelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf. Eine Stimme, die er bisher - eigentlich noch nie -gehört hatte, jedenfalls bevor er mit der Gryffindor gesprochen hatte, fiel ihm auf.

Der Slytherin spürte, wie seine Finger auf der Tischplatte nervös zu trommeln begonnen hatten, was ihm einen genervten Blick von seinem Platznachbarn Pucey einbrachte, der bereits von der nervlichen Anspannung durch die UTZs am Ende des Schuljahres einen Reizmagen hatte und als nicht belastbar galt – hieß es jedenfalls aus sicheren Quellen. 

Verdammt! 

»Was, wenn sie nicht interessiert…Blaise!«, herrschte er sich selbst in Gedanken an. »Es ist gerade mal ein paar Stunden her, seit du sie gefragt hast.«

Hatte ihn überhaupt jemals eine auf eine Antwort warten lassen? Natürlich nicht, er war schließlich Blaise Zabini. 

»Und das ist Hermine Granger, meldete sich wieder diese ungewohnte Stimme. Wart es einfach ab, sie wird schon noch kommen und zusagen. Das wird sie, ganz sicher.« Das klang schon besser. Dieser Gedanke fühlte sich gewohnter an, aber Warten? Warten! Er würde wohl tatsächlich einfach abwarten müssen. 

Wie unangenehm! 

Daran konnte er aber im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bei aller Liebe nichts ändern. Er hatte seinen Spielzug gemacht, jetzt war die Gryffindor an der Reihe. Und das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl, nicht einmal im Geringsten vorhersagen zu können, wie die Partie enden würde. Er tappte das erste und einzige Mal, seit er denken konnte, total im Dunklen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry hatte nicht geschlafen. Die gesamte Nacht nicht. Er war nicht mehr aus dem Schlafsaal herausgekommen. Er hatte niemanden sehen wollen. Als die anderen aufgetaucht waren und sich zum Schlafen fertig gemacht hatten, hatte er sich hinter den dicken Samtvorhängen seines Himmelbettes schlafend gestellt, auch als Neville einen besorgten Blick durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den Schals geworfen hatte. 

Stunden später, als er nur noch regelmäßige Atemzüge seiner Schlafsaalgenossen gehört hatte, war er aufgestanden und im Schloss unter seinem Tarnumhang umher gewandert. Unsichtbar. Genauso, wie er sein wollte. Er war zur Eulerei gegangen und hatte Hedwig besucht. Die große Schneeeule hatte ihn mit ihren gelben Augen verwundert angesehen und ihm tröstend den Kopf entgegengestreckt, sich ihr Gefieder von ihm streicheln lassen. Lautlos hatte sie der stummen Klage seines Herzens zugehört. Rons Worte waren eisig durch seinen Kopf gehallt. Er konnte nicht denken. Sein Hirn fühlte sich gelähmt an. Er bekam einfach keinen klaren Gedanken zustande, sondern verfing sich immer wieder in der Erinnerung an Rons Fragen, Vorwürfen, Anklagen und jedes Mal, wenn er eine Antwort suchte, eine Lösung, glitt er in lähmende Verzweiflung ab, dass er es nicht wieder hinbiegen können würde, dass etwas zerbrochen war, dass er vor den Scherben stand. Scherben, die nie wieder zusammengefügt werden konnten. Und dann war da eine kleine Stimme, die ihm einflüsterte, dass es vielleicht für Ron das Beste war, sich nicht mehr durch Freundschaft an ihn gebunden zu fühlen, dass Ron dadurch nicht mehr das Opfer von Voldemort werden würde, nur weil er der Freund des Jungen-Der-Lebt war. 

Voldemort. Der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens, stellte Harry zynisch fest. Vor seinem inneren Auge kreiste ein Gesicht nach dem anderen. Gesichter derer, die ihn verlassen hatten. Auf die eine oder die andere Art. Sirius, der durch Harrys Verschulden gestorben war, Remus, der Hogwarts und damit auch dem Gryffindor den Rücken zu gekehrt hatte, nachdem Harry endlich in ihm einen Vertrauten gefunden zu haben geglaubt hatte, Ron, der ihm absprach, jemals ein Freund gewesen zu sein, Ginny, der er das Herz gebrochen hatte, Hermine, die in der Großen Halle verkündet hatte, er wäre ihr gleichgültig. 

Es dämmerte. Die Sonne erhob sich als orange glühender Ball wie ein überdimensionaler Schnatz langsam kriechend vom Horizont hinauf und tauchte den Himmel in ein gleißendes Farbenspektrum von Rot zu Pink, das nur durch Wolkenfetzen unterbrochen wurde. Die Luft roch feucht vom Morgentau. Das lärmende Zwitschern der Vögel verabschiedete die Nacht und begrüßte den neuen Tag. Die meisten Eulen waren von ihrer nächtlichen Jagd bereits zurückgekehrt und Harry fragte sich, wie spät es wohl war. Ihm war kalt und seit gestern Mittag hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Wenn er es geschickt anstellen würde, könnte er vielleicht so früh in der Großen Halle sein, um etwas zu essen, ohne irgendjemandem zu begegnen, und dann wieder unsichtbar werden. Er blickt auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war viertel nach sechs. An einem Sonntag. Die Essenszeit begann sonntags morgens um halb sieben und endete um neun, eine Stunde später als gewöhnlich. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er die Große Halle tatsächlich mit niemandem teilen müssen und unsichtbar bleiben können.

Harry rollte den Tarnumhang zusammen und verstaute ihn unter seiner Kleidung. Er stieg die Treppe von der Eulerei hinab, lief durch die langen Korridore des Schlosses. Seine Schritte hallten laut durch die leeren Räumlichkeiten. Alles wirkte wie ausgestorben. Friedlich und doch unnatürlich verlassen. Die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne strömten durch die großen Fenster im Gemäuer und als er die verwaiste Große Halle erreicht hatte, spiegelte die magische Decke das Naturschauspiel des Sonnenaufgangs, den er gerade noch in der Eulerei erlebt hatte, wieder. Er hielt kurz inne. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an. Keine hektische Betriebsamkeit, keine tippelnden Füße, kein Lachen, kein Schreien, nur Stille und Ruhe. Als wäre er plötzlich allein auf der Welt. Der einzige Mensch auf der Welt. Ein paar Hauselfen starrten ihn verwundert an -Dobby und Naany waren nicht unter ihnen- während sie die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück trafen. Harry ging auf seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch zu und setzte sich. Ein Tisch, der plötzlich unglaublich riesig wirkte.

Der heiß dampfende, schwarze Tee und das halbe Stück Brot, das er lediglich mit Butter bestrichen und mit Salz bestreut hatte, ließen einen schalen Geschmack in Harrys Mund zurück. Aus der Schulküche drang das Scheppern von Geschirr an sein Ohr, ein Geräusch, das sonst in der Fülle der Lärmkulisse unterging, doch jetzt war es der einzige fremde Klang, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er eben nicht die einzige Person hier war, obwohl er ganz alleine am Gryffindortisch saß. 

Allein.

Das war ein seltsames Gefühl. Elf Jahre lang hatte ihn die Einsamkeit begleitet, doch als er durch die Tore der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts getreten war, hatte er das Leben bei den Dursleys zusammen mit der Einsamkeit zurück gelassen und selbst in den Ferien hatte er sich nicht allein gefühlt, weil er in Gedanken immer bei seinen Freunden gewesen war, in Hogwarts, seinem wahren Zuhause. Aber jetzt saß er in eben diesem Zuhause und fühlte sich einsam. Verlassen. Das allererste Mal.

Er seufzte. Noch hatte er nicht mit Hermine gesprochen und auch nicht mit Ginny. Wenn Ron sich schon so abweisend verhielt, wie erst würden die beiden Mädchen auf ihn reagieren? Harry wusste es nicht und fühlte sich viel zu kraftlos, um darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte es verbockt, er musste die Suppe, die er sich eingebrockt hatte auslöffeln. Vielleicht würde Ron sich ja doch wieder beruhigen, hörte er eine unsichere Stimme in seinem Kopf in die Verzweiflung hinein sagen. Vielleicht würde ja doch wieder alles… irgendwie… gut werden, klammerte er sich mutlos an einen einzige Funken Hoffnung: Wenn Hermine ihm verzeihen würde, wenn er sie davon überzeugen können würde, dass sie sich mit Ron aussöhnen musste, wenn er Ginny dazu bringne könnte, wieder gut mit ihm zu sein, und wenn er Ron dadurch beweisen können würde, dass er ihm ein Freund war, dann…vielleicht…hätte er dann eine Chance…

Harry seufzte. 

Wenn…wenn…hätte...vielleicht…Das war alles nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.

Wenn Ron ihm doch nur eine Chance geben würde.

Harry stand auf und wollte gerade die Große Halle verlassen, um wieder unsichtbar durchs Schloss zu streifen, als Professor McGonnagall zielstrebig auf ihn zukam.

»Guten Morgen, Professor«, begrüßte er seine Hauslehrerin höflich.

»Guten Morgen, Potter«, entgegnete diese knapp und Harry ahnte allein bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme, dass es wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern würde, bis die Verwandlungslehrerin ihm den Verlust des Hauspokals verziehen haben würde. »Ich habe Anweisungen von Professor Dumbledore für Sie«, setzte sie ihre Ansprache fort und Harry wunderte sich, was der Schulleiter von ihm wollen könnte. »Sie werden sich heute früh um zehn Uhr bei Hausmeister Filch melden. Mr. Malfoy und Sie werden sich dann um das Pokalzimmer kümmern. Allein.« Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne, um ihn dann eindringlich zu ermahnen: »Ich rate Ihnen: seien Sie pünktlich und reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mr. Potter, Sie haben Ihrem Haus in diesem Jahr schon genug Schande bereitet. Haben Sie mich verstanden!?«

Harry nickte abwesend. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Worte richtig verarbeiten konnte. Worte, die alles andere in seinem Kopf beiseite drängten. 

Heute. Zehn Uhr. Pokalzimmer. Zusammen mit Malfoy. Allein.

Malfoy! 

McGonnagall war schon längst verschwunden, als Harry noch immer dort stand, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand wie automatisch durch die Haare, als könnte er sie so ansehnlicher machen.

Malfoy!

Er würde zusammen mit Malfoy das Pokalzimmer in Ordnung bringen. Nur sie beide. Nur Malfoy und er. In einem Raum. Zusammen.

Sämtliche andere Gedanken wie an Ron, Hermine oder Ginny waren schlagartig verschwunden, hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst und mit ihnen alle damit verbundenen negativen Gefühle und Sorgen, als hätte sich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt.

Etwas anderes breitete sich in ihm aus: Ein Kribbeln. Sein Puls raste. Sein Mund war trocken und in seinem Magen schien sein spärliches Frühstück einen Salto nach dem anderen zu schlagen.

Malfoy!

Der Astronomieturm. Gewitteraugen. Lippen auf seinen. Hände auf seiner nackten Haut, in seinen Haaren. Heiß. Hitze überall. In seinem Körper. In jeder Faser. Verlangen. Unstillbar.

»Nächstes Mal«, hallten die Worte des Slytherins durch seinen Kopf und vermengten sich mit seinen eigenen. Es würde dieses nächste Mal geben und so, wie sich die Sache darstellte, schon heute!

Hektisch sah Harry auf seine Armbanduhr.

»Sieben, nur noch drei Stunden…meine Haare…Zähne putzen…duschen…ich muss duschen…Was ziehe ich an…«

Harry spurtete los, vorbei an verblüfften Schülern in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Es war ihm egal, was irgendeiner von ihnen über ihn dachte, was die anderen dachten, dafür war kein Raum in seinem Kopf. Er drängte sich an einer Gruppe Gryffindors vorbei- es waren Seamus, Neville und Ron, aber darauf achtete Harry nicht, er registrierte es nicht, es spielte keine Rolle-, die ihm gerade aus dem Portraitloch entgegen kamen. Er grüßte abwesend. Harry fühlte sich so wach und lebendig, als hätte er den Rest des Pulvers aus Whistlers Tütchen genommen, beflügelt. In diesem Moment kreiste alles in Harry nur um Malfoy, darum ihn wieder zu sehen. Und um das, was er ihn fragen wollte. Die Frage, die er Draco Malfoy stellen würde: Die Frage nach dem nächsten Mal.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Freierfundene Figur von mir, da es einfach zu wenige offizielle Slytherins gibt (Unverschämtheit eigentlich, Mrs. Rowling!)


	19. You're under my skin

Draco tauchte den Stofflappen unmotiviert in seinen mit lauwarmen Wasser gefüllten Metalleimer, während er im Augenwinkel beobachtete, wie Potter mit gespitzten Lippen eine dicke Staubschicht von einer Trophäe pustete. Sie waren gerade mal einen Tag aus der Krankenstation heraus und Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie bereits nach dem Frühstück damit anfangen sollten, die Hinterlassenschaften ihres »Unfalls« zu beseitigen. Draco schnaubte wütend bei der Erinnerung, wie Filch ihnen mit diebischer Freude zwei Eimer und ein paar Putzlumpen in die Hände gedrückt hatte. 

Ihm und Potter.

Potter! 

Der Slytherin sog scharf die Luft ein. 

Nach dem Vorfall auf dem Astronomieturm- nach ihrem Kuss - hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Da er Potter weder beim Abendessen noch beim Frühstück gesehen hatte, war das ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen, seit sie sich am Samstag in der Eingangshalle begegnet waren. Draco fühlte sich unangenehm kribbelig, nervös. In der Eingangshalle hatten Potters Augen Bände gesprochen und Draco hatte geglaubt, er würde unter dessen Blick verbrennen, unter dessen Verlangen vergehen, aber er hatte sich unter Kontrolle gebracht. Etwas, was anscheinend auch dem Gryffindor gelungen war, denn der hielt sich dezent zurück. Keine verzehrenden Blicke und vor allem kein einziges Wort. Es würde nicht mehr passieren. Es durfte nicht mehr passieren! Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen und da konnte er sich nicht von dem Gryffindor ablenken lassen. Dumbledore wartete auf seine Entscheidung. Jetzt wischten sie jedenfalls schon seit einer Stunde schweigend vor sich hin.

Potter atmete heftig aus und Draco zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen. Die Atmosphäre schien aufgeladen und Draco fühlte sich unerträglich angespannt. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zum Astronomieturm zurück. Regen, Donner, Blitze, Feuer in seinem Inneren. Dracos Name aus Potters Mund gehaucht, gekeucht, gestöhnt. Energisch versenkte Draco den Wischlappen wieder im Wasser. Die Lederbände um sein Handgelenk waren glitschig feucht und die Aufschläge seines langärmeligen Hemdes waren mit Wasser voll gesogen. Er schwitzte und wusste nicht, ob das an Potters Nähe lag oder dem Umstand, dass er ein Regal nach dem anderen auf Muggelart auswischte und dabei fast seine komplette Schuluniform trug. Die Robe hatte er schon achtlos in die Ecke geworfen, die obersten Hemdsknöpfe geöffnet und die Krawatte gelöst, aber er konnte noch nicht mal die Ärmel hochkrempeln, weil das Dunkle Mal wie eine hässliche grelle Werbebotschaft an einer Litfasssäule auf seinem Unterarm prangte. Es war zum Kotzen.

Und dann immer wieder Potter!

Potter hatte sich keinen Zwang angetan und trug lediglich ein kurzärmeliges Hemd offen über einem - für Dracos angespannte Laune - viel zu engen Shirt zu einer schlichten blauen Jeans. Es kam dem Slytherin vor, als würden sie sich bewusst nicht ansehen und jedes Mal, wenn er eben bewusst nicht zu Potter sah, spürte er einen Blick, einen unerträglichen bewusst-unbewussten Blick, der kein Blick sein sollte, aber so deutlich zu spüren war, dass es ihm jedes mal einen Schauer der Erregung das Rückrat hinunter jagte. Es war kaum auszuhalten.

Potter! 

Seine Lippen. Seine Hände.

In diesem Moment vernahm Draco ein Flüstern vom Eingang des Pokalzimmers. Ein paar Ravenclaw-Erstklässler starrten mit großen Augen zu dem Jungen-Der-Lebt und dessen Erzfeind- das war es jedenfalls, was diese Kinder sahen. 

»Fantastisch«, dachte Draco. Ihm platzte der Kragen. »Was bin ich? Die Attraktion nach dem Frühstück?! Die wievielte Ansammlung gaffender Augenpaare ist das jetzt schon in dieser Stunde?«

Es reichte ihm. Definitiv. Mit einer schnellen Körperdrehung schoss er zur Tür herum und warf das nasse Putzutensil in Richtung der starrenden Schüler. Wie um seine Stimmung noch schlechter zu machen, klatschte der nasse Lappen lediglich gegen einen der Türzargen. Angstvoll erstarrten die Erstklässer und bewegten sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck, als hätte er sie mit seinem Blick gelähmt.

»Verpisst euch! Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen oder will jemand von euch, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord Grüße ausrichte!«, grollte Draco zornig.

Panisch stoben die Ravenclaws auseinander und flüchteten. Endlich! 

Während Draco den Raum durchquerte, um seinen Putzlappen vom Boden aufzuheben, schimpfte er grummelnd vor sich hin, was ihm jedoch keinerlei Befriedigung verschaffte und nicht im Mindesten dafür sorgte, dass er sich weniger angespannt fühlte. Dafür machte er Potters Blick verantwortlich. Einen Blick, den er jetzt auf seinem Rücken quasi wie eine Berührung spüren konnte. 

Potters Hände auf seinem Rücken, in seinem Haar. 

»Fuck!«

Ein weiteres Grollen stieg aus Dracos Eingeweiden nach oben und er knurrte den Gryffindor an:

»Hast du ein Problem?«

Potter sah nur unschuldig zu ihm rüber, und hob abwehrend die Hände. Er wirkte beinahe erschrocken.

»Nein, gar nicht!«

Es wäre Draco lieber gewesen, Der Gryffindor hätte ihm einen Grund zum Streiten gegeben, vielleicht würde das die immer stärker werdende Anspannung in seinem Körper vertreiben. Nur ein harmloser kleiner Streit. Potter ein wenig anschreien, statt dauern daran zu denken, wie weich seine Lippen waren, wie heiß und feucht sein Mund war, wie er geschmeckt hatte. Nach Regen und Salz. Aber der Gryffindor reagierte nicht, sondern sah ihn einfach nur mit einem wertfreien Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

»Na toll!«

»Ich lass mich nicht gern anglotzen, auch von dir nicht, also putz weiter!«, fauchte Draco schließlich und hatte die Hoffnung immer noch nicht aufgegeben, dass Potter sich auf einen kleines verbales Gefecht einlassen würde. 

Nichts.

Potter seufzte und rieb tatsächlich weiter an einer Inschriftentafel herum.

Dieser leise kleine Seufzer und die Bewegung der Lippen des Gryffindors dabei brachten Draco beinahe um den Verstand. Ein sehnendes Verlangen zog von seinem Inneren bis in seine Finger. 

»Kontrolle!«, herrschte er sich selbst immer wieder an.

Draco versuchte, sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren, auf seine eigenen Hände, die beständig mit dem Lumpen über die Regalbretter wischten, aber immer wieder waren da diese kleinen Geräusche und die Gewissheit, welches Gesicht der Gryffindor dabei machte.

Draco hörte Potter atmen, fühlte ihn im Raum, seine Präsenz. Wie sie sich nach ihm ausstreckte und wie er sich nach ihm ausstreckte, ausdehnte. 

Aus einem Impuls heraus, riss Draco seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. Stieß nur ein paar leise Worte hervor. Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür zu, wurde magisch verschloss und vor den neugierigen Augen und Ohren anderer versiegelt.

Potter zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, sondern sah nur von seinen geschäftigen Händen mit grün leuchtenden Augen auf.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor sich, als könnte er damit verhindern, dass sein Innerstes in Richtung des Gryffindors drängte. Ganz bewusst machte er ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er im Rücken eine Wand spürte, gegen die er sich, betont lässig lehnte. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war ziemlich groß- für Dracos Geschmack jedoch nicht groß genug, aber es musste reichen, um unter Kontrolle zu bleiben, beherrscht zu bleiben und Potter zur Vernunft zu bringen, sich selbst zur Vernunft zu bringen.

»Was?«, fragte Draco schließlich in einem schneidenden kalten Ton in die Stille.

»Was soll sein?« Potters Stimme war lediglich neutral.

»Du schleichst seit einer geschlagenen Stunde mit deinem Wischlappen um mich rum und machst diese Geräusche!«, brach es aus Draco heraus, der noch immer um seine Beherrschung rang, darum rang, dem Drang zu widerstehen, den Gryffindor an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, dessen Hemd über Potters Schultern zu streifen, den drahtigen festen Oberkörper des Gryffindors von dessen Shirt zu befreien, um dann dessen nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, ihn auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken … 

»Welche Geräusche?« 

Potters Worte rissen Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Blut rauschte ihn seinen Ohren und es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte laut in seinem Kopf.

»Diese Geräusche! Diese Ich-will-was-sagen-aber-lass-es-dann-doch-Geräusche, diese Nachdenkgeräusche. Das nervt. Also, wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann spuck es endlich aus oder halt die Klappe und nerv mich nicht weiter!«, giftete er den Gryffindor an.

»Kontrolle!«

»Ich hab über etwas nachgedacht…«, sagte Potter schließlich besonnen, ließ den Putzlappen in seinen Eimer gleiten und wischte sich die Hände an seinem Hemd trocken.

Draco hob ungeduldig die Augenbrauen und sagte dann spöttisch:

»Der Held der Zaubererwelt denkt? Woaw! Ob er der gespannten Menge seine bedeutsamen Gedanken mitteilen wird? Heute noch?!«

Angriff war die beste Verteidigung, dachte Draco, aber Potter ignorierte die Provokation. Konnte der Arsch sich nicht endlich mal wehren? Was sollte er noch machen, um ihn endlich zum Explodieren zu bringen? Oder war Saint Potter mal wieder auf einem Barmherzigkeitstrip, grollte Draco frustriert in seinem Inneren, während der Gryffindor nur ruhig erklärte: 

»Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du…das ernst gemeint hast, was du gestern gesagt hast.«

Draco hielt kurz die Luft an. Er widerstand dem Bedürfnis, sich zu räuspern und fragte unterkühlt:

»Dass du nichts über mich weißt? Oja, das hab ich sehr ernst gemei-«

»Nei«“, fiel ihm der Gryffindor ins Wort und sah ihn ernst an. »dass ich dich das nächste Mal um Erlaubnis fragen soll, wenn ich dich anfassen will.«

Ein Adrenalinstoß. Draco schluckte. Seine Hand krallte sich in seinen eigenen Oberarm, dass es schon wehtat. 

Potter legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn prüfend an. Entwaffnend offen. 

Draco fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Wenn Potter jetzt näher kommen würde, dann wäre sein Kontrolle komplett am Arsch. Aber zum Glück bewegte der sich nicht. Mühsam hielt Draco sein Pokerface aufrecht. Er konnte Potter doch nicht sagen, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, seit dem…seit ihrem Kuss? 

Als Draco nicht antwortete, fragte Potter schließlich:

»Also, darf ich?«, der Gryffindor schluckte hart, »dich anfassen, mein ich« und nach einer kurzen Atempause, »jetzt?“«Potter zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und kaute darauf. Dabei sah er Draco mit einem offenen und aufrichtigen Gesicht an. Es schnürte ihm augenblicklich die Kehle zu.

»Bei Merlin, Potter, ich will dich! Ich will dich so sehr. Jetzt, Hier, Sofort.« Aber es war falsch. Es ging nicht, er würde sie beide in Gefahr bringen und das durfte er nicht. »Denk nur einmal nicht mit dem Schwanz, Draco Malfoy! Du kannst es, komm, du kannst es, sag es, sag es!« Draco wappnete sich, sperrte Potter aus sich aus, verbarrikadierte sich hinter der Fassade, die rissig war, aber sie war da. So spöttisch und kalt, wie er konnte, antwortet er und Dracos Zunge war dabei bleischwer und die Worte kosteten ihn unendlich viel Überwindung:

»Lass mal kurz überlegen…«, gespielt nachdenklich legte er den Zeigefinger an die Lippen dann der finale Stoß:

»…Nein!« 

»Warum nicht? Gestern kam es mir nicht so vor, als hättest du grundsätzlich was dagegen.«

Noch immer trennte sie dieselbe Entfernung, aber Draco hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Energie des Gryffindor immer stärker und zwingender auf ihn einströmen, als er aufstachelnd fragte:

»Ist dir in letzter Zeit was Schweres auf den Kopf gefallen, Potter?« 

»Häh?« 

»Hast du was mit den Ohren oder hast du mir da oben einfach nicht zu gehört? Ich bin ein Todesser!« Die Worte die Potter treffen sollten, trafen Draco selbst. Hart und unbarmherzig, aber der Gryffindor fragte ihn lediglich sachlich:

»Und?«

»Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer, Potter!« Draco hätte am liebsten geschrieen, doch stattdessen sagte er ruhig:

»Ein Todesser, Potter. Einer von den Bösen. Macht’s klick?«

»Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann bist du nicht gerade stolz drauf und wärst lieber keiner. Du könntest dich von Voldemort lossagen und ...« 

»Von Voldemort lossagen? Glaubst du nicht, ich wäre nicht selbst schon auf diese Idee gekommen? Aber ich bin durch einen Treueschwur an ihn gebunden. Solange ich lebe oder solange er lebt. Man kann sich nicht einfach von ihm lossagen. Man kann sich nicht vor ihm verstecken, weil er einen durch das Mal findet, überall. Und daran kann keiner was ändern. Noch nicht mal dein geschätzter Professor Dumbledore. Und da du mir ja so heldenhaft das Leben gerettet hast und ich dir dieses Versprechen gegeben habe, habe ich keine andere Wahl: Ich bin ein Todesser. Ich gehöre dazu. Ich tue, was sie tun. Also, du weißt doch selbst, dass es keine gute Idee ist mit mir rumzumachen. Mal ehrlich: Du willst das doch gar nicht wirklich. Du bist doch noch nicht mal schwul!«

Potters Aura vibrierte, während er sich auf Draco zu schob. Ganz langsam. Dann blieb er stehen. So nahe, dass sich ihre Fußspitzen fast berührten. Die grünen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Provozierend legte Potter seine rechte Hand flach auf die Wand, an der Draco lehnte, in Höhe seines Kopfes, und stütze sich an seinem ausgestreckten Arm ab. Sie waren sich so nah, aber berührten sich nicht. Draco musste ein Erschaudern unterdrücken. Er erinnerte sich, sein Körper erinnerte sich, an das, was sie geteilt hatten. Hände, Lippen - wieder und wieder. Doch Draco hielt an dem maskenhaft gleichgültigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht fest, auch als Potter das Wort an ihn richtete. 

»Was ist dein Problem, Malfoy? Wenn du keinen Bock auf mich hast, dann sag es einfach. Aber tu nicht so, als wüsstest du, was ich will oder zu wollen habe. Was ich bin oder nicht bin. Das entscheide ich immer noch selbst«, zischte Potter aufgebracht mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton.

Dracos Finger gruben sich immer tiefer in den Stoff und das Fleisch seines Arms, als könnte er so verhindern, dass die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus brach oder dass sein Körper dem Gryffindor verriet, wonach es ihn tatsächlich verlangte.

In Potters Augen schwelte ein Feuer, heiß und lodernd. Draco kannte diesen Blick, er kannte diesen Tonfall, er kannte diese Ausstrahlung, die Gefahr, die damit verbunden war. All das hatte er schon einmal erlebt. Ein einziges Mal. Ein unangenehmes Mal. Im Gang, bevor Potter ausgerastet war. Jetzt war der nicht der nette Gryffindor, den alle kannten und verehrten, spürte Draco, sondern der Harry Potter, der gerade vor ihm stand, war jemand, der wusste, was er wollte, der seine Interessen durchsetzen wollte, koste es, was es wolle. Kompromisslos. Zielstrebig. Rücksichtslos. Egoistisch. Konsequent. Brutal. Potters Augen leuchteten so intensiv grün, wie in dem Augenblick, als er ihn auf dem Astronomieturm geküsst hatte. Sie drückten Verlangen aus. Bedingungslos. Wollen! Und Draco konnte kaum mehr atmen, so sehr drängte es ihn, sich diesem Verlangen hinzugeben. 

»Du laberst mich damit zu, dass du ein Todesser bist, aber im Grunde hat das nichts mit meiner Frage zu tun. Du versuchst mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll, als wäre es besser für mich, das zu tun. Aber was gut für mich ist, entscheide ich selbst. Ich stehe auf dich und wenn ich mir das nicht eingebildet habe, dann stehst du auch auf mich. Also, hör auf, mir zu sagen, was ich zu wollen habe. Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich hab sie längst getroffen. Ausschlaggebend ist, ob du es willst, also beantworte mir einfach nur die Frage: Ja oder Nein?«

Dracos Unterkiefer klappte auf und wieder zu, dann wieder auf. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so. Nicht mit Potters brennendem Blick auf sich und dessen Körper in direkter Nähe. 

»Ich kann dich leider nicht hö-ren!« flötete Potter, aber hinter der damit verbundenen aufgesetzten künstlichen Freundlichkeit steckte ein aggressives Drängen und immer noch fast greifbares Verlangen. 

Potter strahlte Hitze aus, so heiß, dass Draco fühlte, wie die eisige Mauer um ihn herum schmolz. Wie ihm die Kontrolle über sich und seine Gefühle wieder zu entgleiten drohte. Wenn es tatsächlich nur darum ginge, was er wollte, wenn nichts anderes zählte, dann könnte er Potter nur eine Antwort geben. Aber er durfte es nicht. Es ging hier nicht darum, was er wollte, sondern was das Beste für sie beide war. 

»Hör mir zu und benutz einfach mal deinen Verstand!«, presste Draco mit letzter Kraft und aller Selbstdisziplin heraus, die er aufbringen konnte. »Für dich und mich gibt es keine Zukunft, Potter. Das beste ist, wenn du einfach vergisst, was auf der Plattform passiert ist, was ich da zu dir gesagt habe. Das Ganze ist von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ich kann dir auf deine Frage nur eine Antwort geben. Und die lautet: Nein!«

Draco wurde von einer wütenden Welle überrollt, die von dem Gryffindor ausging und ihn gleichzeitig mit dessen grollenden Worten traf: 

»Zukunft?! Ich habe sowieso keine Zukunft, Malfoy. Voldemort wird mich vielleicht töten, wenn er mich das nächste Mal erwischt oder das Mal darauf. Ich weiß nicht, wann das ist. Aber alles, was in meinem Leben passiert, dreht sich um ihn. Jeder, der mir was bedeutet, wird zur Zielscheibe. So viele sind meinetwegen schon gestorben. Manchmal denke ich wirklich, es wäre das beste, wenn ich wegliefe, fort von allen, irgendwohin, wo er mich nicht finden kann, wo ich ein normales Leben führen könnte. Aber das funktioniert nicht. Ich kann nicht. Niemals! Ich hab keine Wahl und ich habe keine Zukunft. Ich habe nur die Gegenwart. Jetzt und hier!«

Draco schluckte hart. Wenn er jetzt nicht sofort gehen würde, dann würde er Potters Mund mit einem Kuss verschließen, dann würde er ihn an diese Wand, die jetzt noch er im Rücken hatte, pressen und…Er wollte sich abwenden, doch blitzschnell schoss Potters linke Hand parallel zu dessen rechten nach vorn und die Arme des Gryffindor versperrten Draco den Weg, wie zwei Schranken, in deren Mitte er sich befand. 

»Ich bin ein Todesser!«, sagte Draco, als könnte er dadurch aus den Schranken ausbrechen. 

»Das ist mir egal!«, entgegnete der Gryffindor energisch. »Es interessiert mich nicht, was du bist oder was ich bin. Was unsere beschissenen Rollen in dieser beschissenen Welt sind. Vergiss das Ganze doch mal! Wenn es nur um dich ginge und um mich, was würdest du dann antworten. Nur du und ich? Kein Todesser und kein Junge-Der-Lebt. Nur du und ich?«

Draco stöhnte leise auf, während die grünen Augen ihn gefangen hielten in einem durchdringenden fragenden, bohrenden, unnachgiebigen, begierigen Blick.

»Potter!«, hörte Draco seine eigene Stimme gequält aus seinem Mund kommen, wimmernd. Noch immer zwang ihn der Gryffindor den Blickkontakt zu halten.

»Ich meine, wenn du nicht willst, dann … dann versteh ich das, dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe, und du kannst vergessen, was ich gewollt hab. Aber wenn Voldemort der Grund ist, dann…«, Potters Stimme verlor sich. Der Gryffindor ballte hilflos die Fäuste und es glitzerte feucht in seinen Augen. Potter senkte den Kopf. Sie berührten sich nicht, obwohl sie sich ganz nah waren. Noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter und Potters Stirn würde an Dracos Schulter ruhen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Draco hörte Potters Stimme ganz nah und sie bebte vor Wut, sie war leise wie ein Flüstern, aber dabei so kraftvoll, dass es Draco einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte »…er hat mir alles genommen…meine Eltern…Sirius…alles…Ich bin allein und ... es frisst mich auf…mein Leben…die Schuld… frisst mich auf...dieses dämliche Schicksal frisst mich auf… er frisst mich auf… und am Ende weiß ich nicht, was noch von mir übrig bleiben wird…ob überhaupt noch was übrig bleibt…verstehst du das? Er nimmt alles …unaufhörlich…immer wieder…ALLES! Ich will nicht, dass er das einzige ist, was von mir übrig bleibt... was ich habe«, schließlich wuterfüllt und flehendlich geflüstert »Bitte!«

Dracos Inneres zog sich zusammen. Potters Verzweiflung, Wut, Hass und eine unendliche Leere trafen ihn plötzlich. Eine Welle der fremden Emotionen, die um ihn herum tobten, überschwemmte ihn, raubte ihm den Atem. Es tat fast körperlich weh. Eine Welle nach der anderen traf Draco, der fast das Gefühl hatte, in den fremden Emotionen, in der fremden Energie zu ertrinken. Von dem Gryffindor strömten starke Gefühle und eine unglaubliche Macht aus. Sie ergriffen Draco und er fühlte, was Potter fühlte: Wut, Hass, Leere und Sehnsucht. Den Wunsch nach Glück! Der verzweifelte kindliche Wunsch nach Glück! Nach … Liebe. Dach nicht allein zu sein.

Potter atmete schnell und flach. Man konnte seine Zähne knirschen hören, so fest presste er jetzt seine Kiefer aufeinander. Er zwang sich offensichtlich die geringe räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen nicht einfach zu durchbrechen. Sich einfach zu nehmen, was er begehrte.

»Er will mich und er braucht mich!« Die Erkenntnis brach über Draco herein. Das, was Potter fühlte, war mehr als nur Wollen. Es war vielleicht unvernünftig und falsch. Gefährlich. Aber Potter brauchte ihn. Nicht als Soldaten oder Verbündeten. Er brauchte etwas, nein, jemanden, der ihn vor der Leere in sich schützte, der ihn fest hielt. Der verhinderte, dass der Hass ihn auffraß und aushöhlte. Draco war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, kaum fähig zu denken, so stark nahmen ihn die tosenden Emotionen Potters gefangen. 

Er spürte, wie die Finger der linken Hand des Gryffindors Dracos Ärmel umfassten sich an den Stoff krallten, wie Potters Körper bebte, als würden ihn seine starken Gefühle zum Zittern bringen. Bittend, flehend, Halt suchend in seinen eigenen rasenden Gefühlsregungen.

»Ich will dieses Schicksal nicht! Ich will nicht... Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es! Mich. fast noch mehr, als ich ihn hasse«, stieß Potter aus und seine Worte waren wie ätzende Säure und troffen vor Wut und Hass, schwarzem unendlichen Hass. Dunkelheit kroch in Dracos Knochen, durchdrang ihn.

Und wieder sah er klar und deutlich, dass Potter ihn brauchte. Jetzt. Hier. Egal, was die Zukunft brachte. Potter war so stark. Auch in seiner Wut und seinem Hass war er überschäumend und dunkel. Wie damals im Gang war die Aura des Gryffindor so mächtig, dass sich Dracos Nackenhaare aufstellten. Und doch hatte er jetzt gerade das Gefühl, als wäre der Gryffindor zerbrechlich wie Glas, als wäre da ein schwarzer Strudel der Potter drohte zu erfassen, der ihn in eine dunkle Leere ziehen würde und wenn er ihm nicht seine Hand reichen würde, um ihn festzuhalten, würde dieses Nichts den Jungen-Der-Lebt verschlingen, bis nur noch dieser Hass übrig blieb. Und Draco wollte den Gryffindor festhalten, ihm geben, was er konnte. Was Potter brauchte. ALLES. Egal, wie schwer es für Draco selbst werden würde. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort das einzige sein würde, was Potter blieb. 

Und bei dem Gedanken an Voldemort ergriff ein anderes starkes Gefühl Besitz von Draco. Eines, das nicht von Potter auf ihn einströmte, sondern aus seinem Inneren kam. Draco spürte seinen eigenen unbändigen Hass in sich. Auf den Mann, dem er einen Treueschwur bis in den Tod geleistet hatte. Bis in den Tod. Ja, Draco würde vielleicht sterben, dachte er grimmig, aber er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen. Für Potter und für sich selbst. Um jeden Preis. Jetzt wusste er, was er zu tun hatte, welche Entscheidung die richtige war. Er würde es für Potter riskieren. ALLES! Er würde durch die Hölle gehen und wieder zurück, wenn es sein müsste. Die Entscheidung war gefallen.

»Sieh mich an«, hörte Draco seine eigene Stimme plötzlich dunkel, tief und fast wie ein Schnurren. Potter leistete der Aufforderung folge und sah ihn mit intensiv leuchtenden Augen an. Da, wo er eben noch tiefe Verzweiflung, Hass und drohende Leere wahrgenommen hatte, vibrierte nun nur noch eine starke Energie. Pure Energie. Feuer. Das sich ihm bis ins Mark einbrannte. Jetzt gab es nur noch sie beide. 

»Du und ich, Potter! Nur du und ich!«

Draco neigte sich nach vorne, so dass sein Mund ganz dicht an Potters Ohr war. Er flüsterte, spürte dabei wie seine Lippen, die Ohrmuschel des Jungen, den er so lange schon begehrte, sacht streiften und wie der unter seinen Worten erzitterte: 

»Ich will dich schon so lange, Potter. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dich schon will. Ich will dich spüren…« 

Das Haar des Gryffindor roch gut, berauschend gut. Draco atmete tief ein. Potter schien den Atem anzuhalten, völlig regungslos in Dracos Worten gefangen. Draco löste sich soweit, dass er Potter wieder in die Augen sehen konnte – grüne Blitze durchzuckten ihn- , während er seine rechte Hand in Potters Nacken legte und durchdringend sagte: 

»…ich will, dass du mich anfasst…«

Potter sog die Luft scharf ein und neigte seinen Kopf, sah Draco aus lasziv gesenkten Lidern an und öffnete seinen Lippen ganz leicht. Draco ließ seinen Daumen erst über Potters Wange, dann die weiche Haut am Hals des Gryffindors hinunter gleiten, die Kehle entlang, ganz langsam, um dann dort, wo sich Schlüsselbein und Brustbein trafen mit seinem Finger zu verweilen. Hitze breitete sich von seinen Fingerspitzen prickelnd in seinem ganzen Körper aus und Potter atmete hörbar ein und schloss die Lider ganz. 

»…Jetzt. Heute und wann immer du es willst….«

Wieder war Dracos Stimme ein tiefes Schnurren, dass in seinem eigenen Brustkorb summte.

»…ich werde alles mit dir tun, was du willst, bis das einzige, woran du dich noch erinnern kannst, mein Name ist.«

Mit diesem Versprechen schlang er die Finger schließlich um Potters Shirt und zog ihn daran zu sich. Der Gryffindor gab in den Ellbogen nach, kam ihm wie hypnotisiert entgegen. Potters Lippen begrüßten seine warm, fest und geschlossen. Draco spürte Potters linke Hand auf seinem Oberarm, die ihn fester zu sich zog. Die rechte Hand des Gryffindors war unter seiner Achsel an seinem Rücken hinaufgewandert und ruhte nun Besitz ergreifend auf seinem Schulterblatt. Dracos Puls raste. Der Druck verstärkte sich, als Potter mit einem tiefen Keuchen seine Lippen verlangend öffnete. Draco tauchte mit seinen Fingern in Potters schwarzes Haar ein und mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund. Zwischen ihren Körpern war nichts weiter als die dünnen Lagen ihrer Kleidung und …Flammen. 

Ihre Körper schoben sich weiter ineinander, verschmolzen, während ihre Zungen immer inständiger miteinander rangen. Draco spürte wie Potter seinen Unterleib fest und fordernd an ihn drängte, reibend, wie dessen härter werdende Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel pulsierte und mit einem wohligen Ächzen in ihren Kuss kommentierte Draco unwillkürlich die Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers darauf. Er wurde hart. Draco fühlte ein Herz schnell schlagen, er wusste nicht, ob es sein eigenes war, oder Potters. Wie lange war es her, dass er das letzte Mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen hatte, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber Potters fordernde Lippen, sein Geschmack, seine samtene Zunge, die mal weich über seine stricht, mal fest gegen sie drückte, vertrieben jeden anderen Gedanken aus Dracos Kopf außer an Potter, an Sex mit Potter. 

Draco dirigierte den Körper des Gryffindor so, dass der nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst wurde und ließ seine Hand zwischen sie wandern. Immer weiter hinunter bis zu der festen Erhebung zwischen den Beinen des Gryffindors. Draco musste ihn spüren, ihn anfassen. Er wollte Potter stöhnen hören. Der Gryffindor sollte für ihn stöhnen und er sollte für ihn kommen. Aufreizend langsam bewegte er seine Hand an Potters Schwanz auf und ab. Spürte wie der darauf reagierte. Wie der den Kopf leicht nach hinten bog, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigte. Der Slytherin stieß mit seiner Zunge in Potters Mund, als würde er ihn ficken. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, erst sanft, dann hart und fest, im selben Tempo wie seine Hand den Schwanz des anderen bearbeitete. Der Gryffindor drängte sich ihm entgegen. Sein Becken stieß sich ihm entgegen und Potters Mund ließ ihn bereitwillig gewähren nahm ihn auf, umschloss seine Zunge eng und heiß. Die Lust in Draco erklomm eine Stufe nach der anderen, wurde von der seines Partners in diesem Spiel mitgerissen, baute sich zu einer tosenden Welle auf und an Potters schneller Atmung, dem immer zwingender werdenden Druck von dessen Fingern auf Dracos Rücken, spürte der Slytherin, dass Potter ebenfalls kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war. 

»Stöhn für mich, Potter!«

Es war nur eine kleine Bewegung, der richtig Druck an der richtigen Stelle und selbstzufrieden hörte Draco Potters tiefes, erlöstes Stöhnen, als der mit weit zurück gebogenen Kopf kam und wieder waren es zwei Silben, die Potter keuchend ausstieß- seinen Namen: 

»Dra-co!«

Nur um ihn dann gleich wieder zu küssen, während Draco die Kontraktionen, mit denen der Körper des anderen auf dessen Orgasmus reagierte, in seiner Hand unter dem Stoff der Hose erspürte. Und jetzt ließ auch Draco zu, dass die Welle ihn überrollte. Kein Laut verließ Dracos Lippen. Kein Stöhnen, kein Ächzen, Nichts. Es war als würde er implodieren. Fest an Potter gepresst. Denn der Gryffindor sollte es fühlen. Sollte spüren wie Draco jetzt für ihn kam. Heftig, ohne Reue. Befreiend. Befriedend. 

Eng umschlungen und atemlos verharrten sie. Küssten sich immer wieder, weniger leidenschaftlich aber noch immer ineinander versunken. Draco gab Potter Zeit sich zu fangen. Dieses Mal war nicht er derjenige gewesen, der die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Draco hatte gewusst, was er tat und hatte mehr als nur zugelassen, was passiert war und er hatte beides genossen. 

Es kam ihm vor als würde Potter zittern. Nur ein wenig. Jetzt lehnte die Stirn des Gryffindor tatsächlich auf seiner Schulter, während seine Hände Dracos Taille locker umfassten. Draco lächelte, auch wenn Potter es nicht sehen konnte. Er fühlte sich so unendlich glücklich. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie das mit ihnen funktionieren sollte, aber er hatte sich entschieden und er würde es durchziehen. Wieder war er gesprungen, dieses Mal endgültig auch wenn er am Ende auf dem Grund aufschlagen würde...? Es war ihm egal. Hier und Jetzt. Das zählte. Keine Zukunft.

Nach einer Weile griff Draco unter Potters Kinn und hob es an, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Der Gryffindor wirkte etwas entrückt, beinahe überwältigt und ein rosa Hauch lag auf der Haut über seinen Wagen. Draco musste ein amüsiertes Grinsen unterdrücken. Potter war beileibe nicht der erste Junge, den er gehabt hatte – es hatte schon einige gegeben - aber es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass der Gryffindor sich bisher wenn überhaupt nur mit seinem eigenen Schwanz beschäftigt hatte. Wer konnte es ihm da verübeln, dass er ein wenig mitgenommen wirkte? Diesmal stahl sich ein noch breiteres Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht –sehr un-malfoy-haft übrigens- und er beschloss, Potter noch mal zu küssen. Sanft legte er die Lippen auf die des anderen. Satt, ohne den Hunger, den er eben an ihm hatte stillen können. Versöhnlich. Dann lösten sie sich von einander und standen sich einfach nur gegenüber.

»Du hast noch nie vorher mit nem Kerl rum gemacht oder?«, fragte Draco ruhig, bevor er sich mit einem Reinigungszauber um seine Unterwäsche kümmerte und seine Kleidung zu recht rückte. Während Potter es ihm gleichtat, antwortete der wie selbstverständlich: 

»Ich bin ja auch nicht schwu-«, dann verstummte der Gryffindor schlagartig, als hätte er im letzten Moment erkannt, dass es genau das war: schwul. Irgendwie kam Draco diese Situation seltsam bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb. 

»Ist klar!« Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lachte gelöst. Dann strich er sich die Haare aus der Stirn und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit in Potters Nähe entspannt und sehr wohl. Er seufzte befreit und streckte sich.

»Oh, Mann, Potter! Du willst diese Sache hier immer noch? Bist dir also sicher, dass du spielen willst? Mit mir?«

Der Gryffindor nickte. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen. Die Röte war aus seinen Wangen verschwunden und er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er wirkte jedoch immer noch etwas verlegen. 

»Wenn du tatsächlich mit mir spielen willst, dann nur nach meinen Regeln! Verstanden?« Draco war selbst etwas erschrocken über die Härte in seiner Stimme. Aber es war notwendig. Ohne Regeln würden sie das nicht überleben. Nicht einen Tag.

Potter sah ihn erstaunt an, dann verzog er missbilligend den Mund.

»Regeln? So wie Vor dem Essen Hände waschen nicht vergessen?« Potters Tonfall war gereizt.

»Öhm, nein, mehr so wie: Du hältst dich aus meinem Leben raus und ich mich aus deinem. Wir treffen uns zum Rummachen. Heimlich. Es geht lediglich darum. Keine Fragen, kein Rumgesülze. Du akzeptierst die Tatsache, dass ich ein Todesser bin, dass ich tue, was ich so tue, dass ich mich dir gegenüber sonst nicht anders verhalt-…«

»…dass du dich wie ein Arschloch verhältst?«, fiel ihm der Gryffindor zornig ins Wort und Draco spürte selbst wie er langsam wütend wurde. Was sollte das? Was war denn auf einmal los?

»Zum Bespiel«, entgegnete Draco jetzt ebenfalls deutlich gereizt.

»Ich wüsste nicht, dass du dich überhaupt anderes verhalten könntest.« Potter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an, als hätte Draco ihn tief gekränkt, dabei war er doch derjenige, den Potter gerade beleidigt hatte.

»Danke, Potter!« Draco zwang sich zu einem hämisch Grinsen und dazu sachlich zu bleiben. »Aber das Wichtigste: kein Wort zu niemandem! Keiner darf davon erfahren!«

Draco konnte genau sehen, wie sich auf Potters Gesichtszügen Wut und Abscheu zeigten, als würde ihm Dracos Art maßlos gegen den Strich gehen. Und Draco schien mit seiner Vermutung richtig zu liegen, denn die nächsten Worte des Gryffindor waren kalt und troffen vor Hohn:

»Meinst du ich lege Wert drauf, dass jemand rauskriegt, dass ich mit einem Kerl rummache. Und dann auch noch mit jemandem wie dir? Ich bitte dich, Malfoy, ich hab einen Ruf zu verlieren! Was glaubst du, was meine Freunde sagen würden! Ich wäre so was von am Arsch, wenn sie’s raus fänden.«

Autsch! Manche Menschen fanden Ehrlichkeit ja erfrischend, Draco hätte in diesem Moment lieber darauf verzichtet. Ein schales Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und Draco rümpfte die Nase, so wie er es schon tausende Mal getan hatte, wenn er mit Potter kämpfte. Kämpfe, die darauf abzielten, den anderen zu demütigen, zu verletzen, vorzuführen. Nur das hier niemand war, außer ihnen beiden. Dass es keinen Grund gab, in die Rolle der Erzfeinde zu schlüpfen und zu kämpfen und doch taten sie es. Es passierte einfach. 

»Welche Freunde, Potter?«, entgegnete Draco süffisant. »Der Versager Longbottom und diese verrückte Ravenclaw? Soviel ich gehört habe, sind außer den beiden nämlich deine Freunde nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen.« 

Seine Freunde waren Potters Achillesferse und Draco hatte diese Schwäche ohne zu zögern für seinen Angriff genutzt. Vielleicht machte es ihn wütend, dass Potter ihm gerade mehr als klar gemacht hatte, dass er tatsächlich nur an seinem Körper interessiert war? Einem beliebigen Körper, an dem er sein neu entdecktes Schwulsein ausprobieren könnte? Dass er wahrhaftig kein Interesse an etwas anderem hatte, als rumzumachen? Dass, so wie Draco es ganz tief in sich selbst vermutete, nur sein eigenes Äußeres begehrenswert war und sein Wesen abstoßend. Dass Potter ihn im Grunde verachtete. Aus tiefster Seele verachtete. »Jemandem wie dir!« echote es in Dracos Kopf.

»Wag es nicht so über Neville und Luna zu sprechen und woher willst du überhaupt wissen, was mit meinen Freunden los ist?«, keifte der Gryffindor sofort los und seine Augen blitzten Draco gefährlich an.

»Slytherin, Potter, unterschätze nie die Fähigkeiten eine Slytherins Informationen zu beschaffen! Und dass du deine dämlichen kleinen Freunde verärgert hast, weiß doch das ganze Schloss. Weasley geht dir aus dem Weg, weil er dir sonst eine Verpassen würde, Granger hat in der Großen Halle sehr deutlich gesagt, dass du ihr egal bist, entschuldige, der genaue Wortlaut war scheiß egal und die kleine Weasley heult sich seit Tagen im Schlafsaal die Augen aus, weil ihr beide wohl doch nicht das perfekte Paar seid. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, ob es daran liegt, dass du ihr gesagt hast, dass du mehr auf Schwänze stehst?«

Stille. Potter stand wie paralysiert vor Draco. Die Gesichtszüge des Gryffindors waren wie versteinert. Er schien die Kiefer fest aufeinander zu pressen, denn Draco konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Muskeln an dessen Wangen kontrahierten. Oh Oh! Er war zu weit gegangen. Definitiv. Die ganze Scheiße war außer Kontrolle geraten und alles nur weil Potter ihn…Alles nur wegen diesem dämlichen Spruch »jemandem wie dir«. Die einzige Reaktion, die Draco auf diesen Angriff kannte, war naja, das… ein Gegenangriff. 

»Fuck! Ich bin so ein Idiot. Kaum steckt mir Potter seine Zunge in den Hals, verhalte ich mich wie ein Idiot. Scheiße!«

Noch im selben Augenblick schoss Potter auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen, bevor Draco auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, sich zu entschuldigen.

»Du blöder Wichs-«, begann Potter ihn jetzt anzuschreien, als die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen aufflog.

Minerva McGonnagall gefolgt von Mr. Filch nebst Katze standen wutentbrannt in selbiger.

»Auseinander!«, rief die Hexe erbost. »Sie haben hier eine Strafarbeit bekommen und diese beinhaltet nicht, sich in einem Raum einzusperren und sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen!«

Draco sah, wie Potter erst bleich wurde, dann rot, als könnte einer von den beiden Störenfrieden ihnen ansehen, dass etwas anderes zwischen ihnen gelaufen war, als nur dieser Streit. Draco musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, denn so wie Potter jetzt aussah, könnte selbst ein Blinder erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte - fürchterlich nicht stimmte. Blitzschnell legte sich Draco eine Taktik zurecht, mit der er von dem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindor ablenken könnte und durch die er Zeit gewann, damit Potter sich fing und seine Gesichtszüge wieder in den Griff bekam. Also packte er sein Gegenüber von hinten um die Schulter und presste ihn seitlich gegen seine eigene, während er die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor frech angrinste und sagte:

»Aber Professor McGonnagall, wissen Sie denn noch nicht, dass Potter und ich die besten Freunde sind?« Dabei quetschte er den Jungen-Der-Lebt noch fester in der Pose an sich, wie auf einem Mannschaftsbild beim Quidditch.

McGonnagall blickte von einem zum anderen und Draco bemerkte, wie Potter aus seinem vorübergehenden Schockzustand erwachte. So gleich machte der sich von Draco los und zischte:

»Nimm deine Pfoten weg, Malfoy!«

»Oh, Potter, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie groß meine Enttäuschung jetzt ist? Heißt das, ich soll aufhören Freundschaftsbändchen für uns zu flechten?«, seufzte Draco gespielt tragisch. »Es bricht mir das Herz!«

»Mr. Malfoy hören Sie auf mit diesem Unsinn und sagen sie mir, was hier vorgeht!«, befahl die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor streng.

»Hier sind dauern irgendwelche Idioten vorbei gekommen und haben uns beim Arbeiten angeglotzt, das schätze ich nicht. Ich bin doch keine Zooattraktion, Professor. Also haben wir die Tür einfach geschlossen!«, entgegnete Draco ruhig mit der monotonen nasalen Stimme, die er von seinem Vater zu imitieren gelernt hatte.

»Und dann hatten wir eine Meinungsverschiedenheit«, hörte er Potter ein Stück von sich entfernt sagen. Zu Dracos Verwunderung: Überzeugend sagen.

»Ich höre?«, verlangte die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen und sah prüfend von einem zum anderen.

»Über Quidditch«, stieß Potter aus und wirkte dabei genervt. »Malfoy war der Ansicht, ich würde meinem Team am besten dadurch helfen, dass ich nicht spiele.« Dabei warf er Draco einen giftigen Blick zu. 

Das war gar nicht mal schlecht. Für einen Gryffindor, musste Draco zugeben, wobei er sich jedoch fragte, ob Potters mörderischer Blick tatsächlich gespielt war. Der fühlte sich nämlich sehr echt an.

»Ich verstehe«, kommentierte McGonnagall Potters Antwort und Draco spürte die Antipathie der Hexe deutlich, während sie erst ihn und dann ihren Goldjungen eindringlich ansah. »Ich hoffe, ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit ist jetzt geklärt!«

Sie nickten beide vielleicht etwas zu schnell, was ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick, der Verwandlungslehrerin einbrachte.

»Wenn dem so ist, dann werde ich das noch mal durchgehen lassen und die Hauspunkte verschonen. Aber die Tür bleibt offen!« Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und prallte in eine Traube Schüler, die sich neugierig an der Tür zum Pokalzimmer versammelt hatten und dem Schauspiel schon einige Zeit aufmerksam folgten.

Minerva McGonnagall seufze und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Draco hob die Augenbrauen, zuckte mit den Schultern und bewegte dabei sein Handflächen nach vorne oben, um so etwas zu gestikulieren wie: Ich hab es doch gesagt! Was auch der exakte Wortlaut war, der ihm dabei durch den Kopf ging. Die Verwandlungslehrerin verdrehte schnaubend die Augen, während sie mehr zu Draco als zu Potter sagte:

»Na gut, aber kein Streit mehr, haben Sie mich verstanden!«

Sie nickten beide wieder. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor trat die anderen Schüler verscheuchend mit Filch und Mrs. Norris aus dem Pokalzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Als von draußen keine Geräusche mehr zu hören waren, versiegelte Draco die Tür erneut vor Lauschern.

Potter atmete lautstark aus, als hätte er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten. Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

»Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen«, meinte Draco in einem aufmunternden Tonfall, etwas worin seine Stimme so ungeübt war, dass das Ganze wie ein Zitat aus einem schlechten Theaterstück klang und er versuchte zu erkennen, ob Potter noch wütend war.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter vor und versuchte etwas, worin er noch ungeübter war als im Aufmuntern.

»Deine Freunde, das ähm…ich…also es war nicht so…du solltest da nicht so empfindlich sein…« Draco verzog das Gesicht. Selbst für einen Versuch, sich zu entschuldigen, war das miserabel.

Potter machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine sauere Zitrone gebissen. Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch!

»Es tut…ich wollte-«, quetschte Draco mühsam zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch, als Potter ihm ins Wort fiel.

»Malfoy, lass es einfach! Kein Rumgesülze, genau wie du gesagt hast. Also, hör auf damit! Meine Freunde und mein Leben gehen dich einen Scheiß an, halt dich einfach raus. Alles andere ist nämlich gegen deine Regeln, schon vergessen?«

Draco seuftze.

»Ich bin einfach nicht gut in so was«, sagte er entschuldigend und hoffte, dass Potter seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde.

»Es spielt keine Rolle, Malfoy! Rummachen. Mehr nicht. So wie du es gesagt hast. Darüber hinaus interessiert es mich nicht, ob du in irgendwas gut bist. Und jetzt lass uns hier weiter machen. Die Scheiße putzt sich ja nicht von selbst.« Mit diesen Worten ließ ihn der Gryffindor mitten im Raum stehen und begann ziemlich aufgebracht einen Pokal abzuwischen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. »Wenn Malfoy es so will, dann kann er das mit seinen dämlichen Regeln gerne so haben.«, fauchte er innerlich. Im Grunde war Harry aber noch immer geschockt. Das, was sie getan hatten, war real. Das war keine seiner Sexfantasien, die nur in seinem Kopf stattgefunden hatte. Kein Kuss, den man auf emotionalen Stress zurückführen und damit abtun könnte. 

»Ich hab ihn angebettelt, ihn anfassen zu dürfen.«, dachte er fassungslos. Es war passiert. Er war schwul, oder so etwas in der Art. In dem Moment, in dem es passiert war, hatte er nichts Verwerfliches daran gefunden. Es war schön gewesen. Sehr schön sogar. Harry hatte die Kontrolle verloren und trotzdem hatte es sich gut angefühlt, richtig. Er hatte Malfoy vertraut. Er war so verrückt gewesen und hatte dem Slytherin getraut. Blind. 

Und dann hatte Malfoy etwas getan, was Harry zur Weißglut brachte. Der Slytherin hatte den Mund auf gemacht und war mit all seinem Gebaren einfach nur er selbst gewesen, Draco Malfoy, wie Harry ihn kannte und… hasste. Egal wie sehr er Malfoy begehrte, wie stark er sich körperlich von ihm angezogen fühlte, der Slytherin hatte ihn wütend gemacht. Harry war schlagartig bewusst geworden, dass derjenige, nach dem es ihm verlangte, dem er sich willenlos blind vertrauend hingegeben hatte kein anderer war als sein verhasster Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy. Arrogant, überheblich, kalt. 

»Was hab ich mir gedacht? Dass ich Malfoy küsse und er nicht mehr das arrogante Arschloch ist, das er schon immer war? Dass er nur, weil er sich umbringen wollte, kein überzeugter Todesser ist und zufällig auf mich steht, plötzlich ein ganz anderer Mensch ist? Wie realistisch!«

Mit einem lauten Klacken donnerte er den Pokal, den er gerade abgestaubt hatte auf seinen Platz zurück und griff grollend nach dem Nächsten. Die Wut rauschte beständig durch seinen Körper wie noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Verlangen.

Regeln! 

Malfoys Regeln! Diese überhebliche, arrogante Art, die er an dem Slytherin vom ersten Augenblick an gehasst hatte, hatte in jedem dessen Worte gesteckt. Und die hatten ihm mehr als bewusst gemacht, worum es hier ging. Worum es von Anfang an gegangen war. Ihm selbst am meisten. Nämlich Sex. Nüchtern betrachtet war er der Sklave seines Körpers, der ihn vor dem Slytherin in die Knie zwang. Malfoy hatte Macht über ihn. Und das war gefährlich. Ja, Malfoy hatte sich umbringen wollen, weil er kein Todesser mehr sein wollte, aber er war noch immer Voldemorts Eigentum, das hatte der selbst gesagt und der Slytherin hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht, nur weil Harry es wünschte (selbst wenn dieser Wunsch gar nicht in Erfüllung gehen konnte) kein Todesser mehr sein konnte. Malfoy würde das tatsächlich immer sein: Ein Todesser. Voldemort verpflichtet, wenn auch nicht von ihm überzeugt. 

Was würde Malfoy tun, wenn sein Dunkler Lord ihm etwas befahl, was Harry schadete? Der Slytherin könnte nicht ihm zu Liebe, einem Fick zu liebe, riskieren als Verräter entlarvt und hingerichtet zu werden. Er würde gehorchen, so wie er die letzten Jahre gehorcht hatte. Der Slytherin war Todesser und würde es immer sein. Diese Information drang schmerzlich in Harrys Verstand ein. Jetzt erst begriff er, was Malfoy ihm hatte sagen wollen. Er hatte ihm sagen wollen, dass in der Welt, in der sie zwangsläufig lebten, kein Platz für ein wie auch immer geartetes wir war – ob sie wollten oder nicht. Kein Platz für eine Zukunft aber auch kein Platz für eine Gegenwart. Trotzdem hatte Harry es erzwungen. Er hatte einen Platz geschaffen, eine Realität. Und mit dieser Realität musste er jetzt umgehen. Eine Realität, in der sie was sein konnten? Er wusste es nicht. Sie konnten ihre Leben nur weiter parallel wie bisher nebeneinander führen in ihren Rollen als Feinde, aber nicht zusammen, sie konnten heimlich Kreuzungen schaffen, aber er würde Malfoys Lebenswelt genauso wenig betreten oder begreifen können wie der seine. 

Die Regeln des Slytherins waren richtig. Sie würden mit diesen Regeln überleben. Und wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann war es nicht Malfoy, auf den er diese Wut hatte, sondern auf sich selbst, die Welt, das Schicksal, Voldemort, das was es ihnen unmöglich machte, einfach nur zwei Menschen zu sein, die sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten, die ohne äußere Zwänge einfach abwarten konnten, wohin sich diese Anziehung entwickelte. Doch so waren sie eben nicht nur zwei Jungen, die aufeinander abfuhren – als ob zu entdecken schwul zu sein, nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre- sondern der Retter der Zaubererwelt und ein Todesser. Feinde, wenn auch nicht aus Überzeugung, aber doch Feinde. Etwas anderes würden sie nie für einander sein können. Jeder auf einer Seite des Abgrundes, den sie nicht überwinden konnten. 

Harry schluckte. Der Abgrund. Das einzige Dazwischen, das es für sie gab, das er geschaffen hatte. Er hatte den Abgrund gesehen und Malfoy ebenfalls. Und Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass er den Slytherin und sich hinabgestürzt hatte. Dieser Abgrund, war das einzige, was sie teilen konnten, wo sie zusammen sein konnten. Er hatte den Abgrund mit Malfoy gewählt, statt auf seiner sicheren Seite der Kluft zu bleiben und der Slytherin hatte sich für denselben halsbrecherischen Sprung ins Nichts entschieden, um… bei ihm zu sein. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Es war verrückt.

So viele unterschiedliche Empfindungen beschäftigten Harry, strömten auf ihn ein, kreisten in ihm und stürzten ihn in ein großes Fragezeichen. Und zwischen all diesen Gefühlen war auch wieder Schuld.

Schuld. Dieses bekannte, verhasste Gefühl. Würden die Todesser Malfoy mit ihm entdecken, dann würde man den Slytherin als Verräter töten. Und was konnte Harry Potter passieren, wenn sie entdeckt würden? Eine Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten. Ächtung im Hause Gryffindor, in Hogwarts. Doch letztlich würde er immer noch der Junge-Der-Lebt sein, oder nicht? Würde die Galionsfigur des Widerstandes dadurch zerstört werden, wenn bekannt würde, dass er sich mit einem Todesser eingelassen hatte? Würde man ihn deswegen für einen Verräter der Sache halten? Seinem Leib und seinem Leben würde im Gegensatz zu Malfoy nichts geschehen. Doch die Entdeckung würde das Symbol, das er war, die Sache für die Harry Potter stand, vernichten. 

Vielleicht?!

Würde Voldemort Malfoy für die Vernichtung des Symbols Harry Potter belohnen? War das vielleicht sogar Malfoys Auftrag, seine Absicht? Harry bezweifelte es. Der Slytherin hatte ihm weder mit dem Brief noch auf dem Astronomieturm etwas vorgemacht und diese Sache eben. Er hatte Harry krampfhaft davon überzeugen wollen, dass er sich besser von ihm fern halten sollte und dann seine Regeln, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass es geheim blieb. Auch wenn Harry es nicht sicher wissen konnte, Malfoy wollte ihm nicht absichtlich schaden. 

Wahrscheinlich?!

Harry sah auf. Draco wirkte blass, beinahe unglücklich, als der kurz zu ihm rüber sah. Seine Augen schimmerten in unterschiedlichen Schattierungen. 

»Was geht nur in dir vor Malfoy? Warum bist du mit mir gesprungen?« 

Wieso sollte er Malfoy vertrauen? Es stand so viel auf dem Spiel. Der Widerstand hing von ihm ab. Das, wofür er kämpfte, kämpfen sollte, musste, würde? Poppy Pomfrey hatte gesagt, er müsste selbst entscheiden, was er wollte. Aber was war mit seiner moralischen Verpflichtung der Zaubererwelt gegenüber? Schuldete er den Menschen, die auf ihn vertrauten, die auf ihn setzten, nicht, dass er den Kampf gegen Voldemort zur höchsten Priorität erklärte? Wie sollte er dem Vater von Cedric erklären, dass er das alles für einen Fick riskierte? Seine Eltern hatten sich für ihn geopfert. Sirius war seinetwegen getötet worden. Und er dankte es ihnen, in dem er sich einem Todesser an den Hals warf, über den er nichts wusste, den er nicht kannte und der alles, wofür sie gekämpft hatten, zerstören könnte? In dem man sie entdeckte. Absichtlich oder eben auch nur durch unglückliche Umstände. 

Harry wurde übel. Wenn jemand es herausfand, hätte er mit großer Sicherheit ein weiteres Menschenleben, Malfoys Leben, auf dem Gewissen und dem Widerstand einen vernichtenden Schlag versetzt. Und alles nur wegen diesem absolut irrationalen Wunsch dem Slytherin nah zu sein. Dem Drang sich ihm völlig hinzugeben und dem Verlangen, dass der sich ihm völlig hingab. Einem Verlangen seines Körpers. 

Mehr nicht?!

Es war verzwickt und Harry fühlte sich hin und her gerissen, zwischen Wut, Ungewissheit, Unsicherheit und einem verrückten Glücksgefühl, Erfüllt sein, Erregung und Neugier. 

Draco Malfoy und er. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Verrückt! Das war total verrückt. Nein, es war Wahnsinn. Malfoy hatte es gewusst und hatte seinem Drängen trotzdem nachgegeben.

Es war Wahnsinn!

Sie waren gesprungen und sie fielen! Sie fielen schnell und irgendwo, irgendwann würden sie aufschlagen. Gemeinsam.

Blanker Wahnsinn!

Harry fuhr sich durchs Haar. Setzte die Brille ab und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. 

»Was hab ich nur getan?«

Es schien ihm als wären Stunden vergangen, in denen Malfoy und er stumm in einer erdrückenden Stille geputzt hatten.

Als würde der Slytherin Harrys Blick auf sich spüren, drehte der sich wieder um. Seine einzige Reaktion auf Harry war ein bitteres Lachen und eine leise Frage, die eher einer Feststellung gleich kam und sich Harrys Eingeweide zusammen krampfen ließ:

»Du denkst, es war ein Fehler. Du bereust es, oder?«

Bildete er sich das ein oder war das tatsächlich Schmerz in Malfoys Augen? Obwohl sich alles in seinem Kopf drehte und er glaubte, keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben zu können, war die Erkenntnis plötzlich da:

»Es ist ein Fehler. Aber ich bereue es nicht, gar nichts«, sagte Harry erstickt und dann mit fester Stimme, die einzige Wahrheit, die sein Herz seinem Verstand in diesem Chaos, in diesem Wahnsinn, sagte: 

»Wir spielen! Nach deinen Regeln und hoffen, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen mit dieser… Sache« Er brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

Seine Worte standen im Raum zwischen ihnen. Der Slytherin schien sie in sich aufzunehmen, abzuwägen. Malfoy sah ihn aufrichtig an. Kein Spott, kein Hohn verzerrte die Gesichtszüge des anderen als er sagte:

»Ich kann manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot sein, Potter.« Und Harry hörte, was der Vertrauensschüler der Schlangen in diesem Moment wirklich zu ihm sagte: 

»Es tut mir leid, was ich bin, wie ich bin.«

»Mit tut es leid«, dachte er und entgegnete:

»Och, im Idiot sein bin ich auch verdammt gut. Frag mal meine Freunde!«

»Besser nicht«, sagte der Slytherin beinahe erleichtert und Harry fühlte deutlich in den Worten des anderen: »Es muss dir nicht leid tun!« 

»Naja, zwei Idioten, passt doch oder?«, sagte er, während er damit wortlos fragte: 

»Frieden?«

»Ja, scheint so!«

»Frieden!«

Für heute, für jetzt, für den Moment, für die Gegenwart. Im freien Fall.


	20. Tell me

Ginny atmete tief durch. Sie hatte es geschafft. Das erste Frühstück in der Großen Halle nach Mittwochabend lag hinter ihr. Sie war, nachdem Hermine tagelang wohlwollend auf sie eingeredet hatte, aus ihrem selbst gewählten Exil hervorgetreten und hatte sich dem Alltag gestellt. Die Vertrauensschülerin der Löwen hatte es gut mit ihr gemeint, aber Ginnys beste Freundin war einfach nicht in der Lage, sie zu verstehen. Wie immer eigentlich, wenn es nicht um Formeln und Logik sondern Herzensdinge ging. Dinge, die sich nicht mit dem Intellekt begreifen, ordnen oder kategorisieren ließen. All die Worte der Vertrauensschülerin waren an Ginny vorbei gerauscht. Ihre Rede davon, dass Harry sie schlecht behandelt hätte, dass er ein anderer geworden wäre, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient hätte, dass sie einen Schlussstrich ziehen sollte. 

Mit ihrem Verstand hatte Ginny alles aufgenommen, musste ihrer besten Freundin Recht geben, doch für Ginnys Herz waren es Sätze in einer fremden Sprache gewesen, die ihr Verstand ihrem Gefühl nicht übersetzen und näher bringen konnte, egal, wie sehr sich Hermine und auch sie selbst darum bemühten. Ginny hatte das allerdings für sich behalten, genauso wie das, was sie wirklich beschäftigte, so dass Hermine keine Ahnung hatte, was tatsächlich in ihr vorging. Keiner konnte das wissen. Die anderen dachten, sie sei unglücklich, weil Harry mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, dabei hatte er das ja gar nicht getan. Sie waren noch zusammen, jedenfalls ihrer Meinung nach. Heute hatte sie allerdings ziemlich oft zuhören bekommen, dass Harry ein Idiot wäre, der jemanden wie sie nicht verdient hätte. Sogar von Leuten, von denen sie keine Sympathiebekundungen erwartet hatte. Aber das spielte alles keine Rolle. Sie hatte scheu lächelnd genickt und darauf verzichtet es richtig zu stellen. Doch die Wahrheit in ihrem Herzen, hatte Ginny tief in sich verborgen. Sie würde es keinem sagen. Niemandem, außer… ihm. 

»Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde.«, hörte sie Hermine in deren üblichem oberlehrerhaften Tonfall bestimmt sagen. Sie wartete darauf, dass Ginny und Luna in der Eingangshalle zu ihr aufschlossen, während sie eine Tasche voller Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt hielt, was anscheinend ziemlich unbequem war. 

Typisch Hermine, dachte Ginny amüsiert. Nicht vorstellbar, dass sie ohne ihre Bücher nirgendwo hin ging. Dabei war Sonntag! Wie konnte man nur so unentspannt sein und ständig lernen? 

Die drei Mädchen waren auf dem Weg nach draußen in den Innenhof des Schlosses, wo es die meisten anderen Schüler nach dem Frühstück ebenfalls hingezogen hatte. 

»Ja, Hermine, du hattest – wie immer – Recht.«, entgegnete Ginny und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. Hermine grinste zufrieden zurück und warf ihren Kopf mit ihrem buschigen Mähnenschopf in den Nacken, als sie den Innenhof betraten.

Bei Merlin, was für ein wunderschöner Tag!

Ginny ließ ihren Blick über den Platz schweifen und seufzte dann in sich hinein. 

»Er… ist nicht hier. Nicht… bei dir.«, hörte sie Lunas Stimme neben sich, ganz leise wie eine Brise, wie ein Flüstern im Wind, so dass es nur Ginny hören konnte. 

Sie musste Luna Recht geben, Harry war nicht hier. Sie hätte sich eigentlich sparen können, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Hermine hatte ihr längst erzählt, dass Harry im Pokalzimmer zur Strafarbeit hatte antreten müssen.

»Wie es ihm wohl geht? Ob er an mich denkt?«, drängte sich eine Frage nach der anderen in Ginnys Gedanken, während sie nicht anders konnte als Harrys Gesicht vor sich zu sehen. Sein Lachen. Seine grünen Augen. Die feine helle Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, die zwischen seinen strubbeligen schwarzen Zotteln auftauchte, wann immer er sich vergeblich bemühte, sein unmögliches Haar mit den Fingern zu bändigen.

Hermine steuerte bereits zielstrebig auf die kleine Sitzgruppe zu, auf die sich die Mädchen immer niederließen, wenn sie sich im Innenhof aufhielten. Sie hatte wieder einmal die Führung übernommen. Das tat Hermine immer, sogar wenn sie mit Harry und Ron zusammen war. Und sie merkte es oft noch nicht einmal, stellte Ginny fest und musste wieder einmal über ihre Freundin schmunzeln. 

Hermine war eine geborene Anführerin, die Verantwortung für sich und andere übernahm. Erwachsen und reif, aber oft konnte Ginny ihr nicht folgen. Weder in Hermines Gefühlswelt noch in deren Logik. Die Konsequenzen, die ihre beste Freundin aus dem Streit des Goldenen Trios gezogen hatte, hätte sie selbst niemals gezogen und das hatte nichts mit Mut zu tun. Hermine war mutig, aber sie war anders mutig als Ginny. Dort, wo Ginny sich nicht kampflos ergab, es drauf ankommen ließ, aushielt und für jeden Zentimeter Boden, der ihr gehörte, stritt, zog Hermine sich zurück, um stattdessen mit nicht weniger Mut und Entschlossenheit neue Wege zu gehen. Trotzdem war Hermine ihre beste Freundin, obwohl diese sie manchmal genauso wenig zu verstehen schien. Sie waren Freunde, echte Freunde, die sich in ihrer Andersartigkeit akzeptierten, die nicht versuchten sich gegenseitig zu manipulieren, wenn sie unterschiedlicher Ansicht waren. Ginny schätzte sich glücklich, so eine Freundin zu haben und es tat ihr in der Seele weh, dass ihr Bruder Hermine mit seiner Dummheit verletzt hatte. Dass Ron zu blind war, seine eigenen Gefühle für die Vertrauensschülerin zu sehen, denn dass er Hermine erwiderte, fühlte Ginny mehr als deutlich. Aber sie kannte Ron und wusste, dass er es selbst erkennen musste und dass niemand ihm diesen Prozess abnehmen konnte, auch sie als seine Schwester nicht. 

Die Luft roch noch immer feucht vom Morgentau. Luna blieb stehen und starrte gen Himmel, der von einem vollkommenen Blau und absolut wolkenlos war. Ein seltsamer Anblick, dacht Ginny. Luna wie gefangen in den Strahlen der Sonne unter einem atemberaubenden Himmel.

Luna trug wieder einmal eine bizarre Zusammenstellung von Kleidern, was diese noch viel mehr wie ein zu einem Menschen gewordenen Hauself wirken ließ. Über einer weißen Rüschenbluse trug sie ein viel zu großes Trägerkleid wie ein Nachthemd, beinahe durchsichtig, darüber einer grobe Häkeljacke. Das Kleid hing an ihrer dürren Gestalt wie ein nasser Sack herunter. Und es war aus Spitze und genauso milchigweiß, wie die Haut der Ravenclaw, so dass Luna eine einzige gleißendweiße Erscheinung zu sein schien, die in der Morgensonne badete. Lediglich ihre Füße steckten kontrastierend in klobigen, schwarzen Stiefeln. Ginny musste ihre Augen mit einer Hand an der Stirn abschirmen, um nicht geblendet zu werden, damit sie ihre Freundin weiter betrachten konnte. 

Ginny hatte noch nie jemanden wie Luna kennen gelernt, sie war in allem besonders. Manche nannten sie verrückt, aber Ginny wusste, dass Luna es nicht war. Die Ravenclaw war einfach nur anders, wie ein Wesen, aus einer anderen Welt, das sich nur durch Zufall in ihre Mitte verirrt hatte. Nebulös, nicht fassbar, wie ein Windhauch. Lunas riesige, große Augen, die klar und ebenso vollkommen blau waren wie der Himmel heute, standen weit hervor und saßen in einem viel zu großen Kopf auf einem viel zu dünnen Hals und mageren, knabenhaften Körper. Ihr Gesicht war wie das einer Porzellanpuppe mit einer kleinen spitzen Nase und einem kleinen herzförmigen Mund, das von dünnen blonden Locken umrahmt war. Sie wirkte unglaublich zerbrechlich mit viel zu großen Händen und Füßen, und dennoch schien alles auf eine verdrehte Art an ihr zusammen zu passen und sie wieder so … besonders zu machen, fremdartig, einzigartig.

Als Ginny hinter Hermine her gehen wollte, packte Luna sie mit langen dünnen Fingern am Arm.

»Es ist der Gewitterhimmel«, sagte Luna abwesend, den Blick starr in den Himmel gerichtet. Verwundert harrte Ginny neben Luna aus.

»Die Sonne scheint!«, erklärte Ginny lachend. »Keine Wolke da oben. Es wird nicht gewittern, Luna-lein. Lass uns weiter gehen, Hermine wartet.«, versuchte Ginny es noch immer lachend, doch der Griff um ihren Arm wurde fester, hielt sie zurück und Luna sah sie jetzt direkt und eindringlich an, während die Stimme der Ravenclaw klang, als wäre sie weit entfernt in einer vollkommen anderen Welt – wie so oft:

»Ein grüner Blitz im Gewitterhimmel. So wird es sein und so wird es bleiben. Nicht Reh und Hirsch. Kämpf nicht dagegen an, sonst wirst du verlieren. Alles.« 

Lunas Augen waren leer, vollkommen leer und Ginny fühlte sich wie gelähmt von dem Blick, der ihren festhielt. Gefangen nahm. Augen, in denen sie sich selbst nicht sehen konnte, deren Oberfläche nichts spiegelten. Ginny erschauderte und spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten.

»Was ist denn noch, Ginny? Luna«,“ hörte sie Hermine ungeduldig zu ihnen herüber rufen, aber der Blick der Ravenclaw ließ Ginny nicht los, genauso wie deren Finger um ihren Arm sie nicht losließen. Luna zitterte und kleine Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn.

»Hab keine Angst vor dem Gewitterhimmel. Sie haben beide gewählt. Vertraue darauf.« 

Luna hielt Ginnys Arm fest umklammert, so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel unter Lunas dünner Haut hervortraten. Ginny wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Die Worte ihrer Freundin fraßen sich in ihr Innerstes, ohne dass sie deren Bedeutung verstand. Doch allein deren Tonfall und die Heftigkeit darin ließen Ginnys Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren, als hätte man ihr in diesem Moment etwas Wichtiges gesagt, als wäre es in diesem Augenblick das Wichtigste, dass sie verstand und dass sie die Botschaft entschlüsselte.

»Luna, du tust mir weh.«, presste Ginny verzweifelt heraus, denn nichts von dem, was sie gehört hatte, ergab einen Sinn und es versetzte ihr einen scharfen, schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Kopf, darüber nachzudenken.

Plötzlich entspannte sich die Ravenclaw. Luna blickte ihre Freundin erschrocken an. Mit Augen, in denen sich Ginny nun wieder spiegeln konnte.

»Oh, entschuldige!«, hauchte Luna ängstlich und ließ Ginny los, als hätte die ihr einen Stromschlag versetzt. 

»Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung, Luna?« Ginny betrachtete ihre Freundin prüfend. Diese sah aus, als würde sie frösteln.

»Ja, ja! Wieso nicht?«, entgegnete Luna und lächelte breit. Ein Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht erfüllte, nicht aber ihre Augen zu erreichen schien.

»Du hast gemeint, es würde gewittern und irgendwas über Rehe gesagt und, dass ich nicht dagegen…kämpfen sollte und das jemand gewählt hat.«, konnte Ginny nicht verhindern in einem zweifelnden Tonfall zu erwidern. 

»Gewittern? Ginny, so ein Unsinn. Ich wollte dich auf den Arm nehmen.«, entgegnete Luna schnell und lachte laut und überdreht auf. »Es ist herrlich hier draußen. Sieh dir den Himmel an. Du darfst doch nicht einfach alles glauben, was ich sage. Und dass mit den Rehen, das sind deine Augen. Du hast richtig große Rehaugen, weißt du. Dagegen kannst du nichts ausrichten, nicht wahr, das ist einfach so. Du hast keine Wahl, wer du bist und wie du aussiehst. Dagegen darfst du nicht kämpfen.« Dann wurde Lunas Stimme für eine Sekunde wieder leise und fremdartig: »Wenn es soweit ist, wirst du es verstehen«, um dann wieder ganz normal zu klingen, als die Ravenclaw sagte: »Es ist so herrlich hier draußen!«

Luna hakte sich fröhlich bei Ginny, die noch immer nicht wusste, was sie von der ganzen Situation halten sollte, unter und zog sie voller Elan mit sich in Hermines Richtung, als sei nichts geschehen. Die Vertrauensschülerin war gerade dabei ihre Bücher auszupacken und sich auf ihrer Stammsitzecke häuslich für eine ausgedehnte Lesung einzurichten.

»Was hat denn noch so lange gedauert?«, quengelte sie entnervt, doch bevor Ginny etwas erwidern konnte antwortete Luna:

»Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass ich keine Lust habe hier rum zu sitzen und dir beim Lesen zu zusehen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir am See Blumen pflücken würden? Vielleicht finden wir ja auch ein paar Feen? Mein Vater sagt immer, dass die Feen gerade in der Morgensonne unvorsichtig werden und man sie beim Sonnenbaden erwischen kann. Wäre das nicht herrlich, eine eigene Fee zu haben, die einem Wünsche erfüllt?« Lunas Gesicht nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an und ihre riesigen Augen leuchteten enthusiastisch. »Lasst uns schnell gehen! Das wird ein Riesenspaß!«

Nun plapperte die Ravenclaw über Feen vor sich hin und Ginny konnte nicht anders, als ihr zu folgen. Hermine jedoch machte keine Anstalten, mit ihnen zu kommen, sondern verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. Auf die Gesellschaft der Vertrauensschülerin würden sie, wie bei einer solchen Tätigkeit zu erwarten gewesen war, wohl verzichten müssen. Irgendwie tat Hermine Ginny in diesem Augenblick unendlich leid. Spaß haben, entspannen, den Kopf ausschalten, etwas Verrücktes tun, sich fallen lassen, das alles waren Dinge, die Hermine einfach nicht konnte, eine Welt, die Hermine verschlossen blieb. Ginny seufzte und sagte dann:

»Ich gehe mit Luna mit und passe auf, dass sie keinen Unsinn macht! Also, vergrab dich ruhig in deinen Studien, Bücherwurm!«

 

»Danke!«, entgegnete Hermine Augen rollend und lächelte dann. Doch plötzlich versteifte sich Luna und wandte sich aus dem Nichts zu der Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindors:

 

»Sag Can*, dass er weiß, was zu tun ist!«

 

Hermine und Ginny sahen Luna fragend an.

»Er weiß es, keine Sorge!« Jetzt lachte Luna wieder entspannt und zog sich, während sie jeweils auf einem Bein hüpfte, ihre klobigen schwarzen Stiefel und ihre verschiedenfarbigen groben Stricksocken von den Füßen. Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, winkte dann grinsend ab und erklärte endlich auf Lunas enttäuschtes Gesicht hin, dass sie nachkommen würde, was ein echtes Zugeständnis war. Ginnys Blick jedoch ruhte auf der Ravenclaw, die kaum das Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Die Verrenkungen, die Luna machte, um aus ihren Schuhen zukommen, waren so kurios, dass Ginny nicht anders konnte, als laut los zu prusten.

»Du weißt schon, dass du total irre bist Luna, oder?«, sagte sie schließlich nach Luft jappsend.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Ginevra Potter!«, sagte Luna neckend und streckte Ginny die Zunge heraus, während sie fröhlich quietschend barfuss in die Richtung zum See rannte.

»Ich geb’ dir gleich Ginevra…«, Ginny stockte. »Potter!? Wie kann sie das wagen?!« »Warte nur, wenn ich dich erwische, werde ich dich für deine Frechheit dem Kraken zum Fraß vorwerfen«, fauchte Ginny und rannte Luna hinterher, während die anderen Schüler einschließlich Hermine beide Mädchen kopfschüttelnd beobachteten.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hermine seufzte. 

»Diese kindischen, verrückten Hühner!«

Die sollten das Leben lieber etwas ernster nehmen, schließlich waren sie alle keine Erstklässler mehr, die den ganzen Tag Blumen pflückend und Feen jagend – Feen! So etwas Absurdes! - durch Hogwarts spazieren konnten. Wobei sich Hermine nicht daran erinnern konnte, jemals Blumen pflückend durch Hogwarts spaziert zu sein auch als Erstklässlerin nicht (und sicher nicht auf der Jagd nach Feen). War ja auch reine Zeitverschwendung so etwas. Wie konnte man nur Spaß an so einer sinnlosen Tätigkeit haben, während es so viele Dinge herauszufinden und zu lernen gab. Erkenntnisse, die sich zwischen geschlossenen Buchdeckeln vor unwissenden Augen verbargen, um demjenigen, der sie öffnete, alles zu offenbaren, was es zu wissen und zu erfahren gab. Wissen! 

Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Bücher gleiten, die sie vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. Obwohl sie etwas für die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke vorarbeiten wollte, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen und Gedanken wieder und wieder zu dem kleinen Büchlein wanderten, das ihr Blaise Zabini gegeben hatte. Sie hatte die Abhandlung bereits zwei Mal gelesen und die Anmerkungen des Slytherin ließen ihr keine Ruhe, genauso wenig, wie die Frage, warum er sie für Samstag nach Hogsmeade eingeladen hatte.

Beides ergab für Hermine keinen Sinn und bedurfte dringend der Klärung. Was Zabinis Aufzeichnungen betraf, bedachte er das erste Godon’sche Gesetz nicht – ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit - und das nur, weil die Gleichungssysteme die Sibbling-Kriterien erfüllten. Das ging doch gar nicht. Gut, er hatte dafür eine durchaus logische Begründung und Ableitung gewählt, aber der Ansatz, den er vertrat, war in Hermines Augen grundlegend unsinnig, weil er von falschen Voraussetzungen ausging. Hermine bemerkte, wie ihr Ohrläppchen, das sie beständig zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb, langsam unangenehm warm wurde. Und was seine Einladung betraf, wusste sie einfach noch immer nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Nach all den Jahren, die sie zusammen in Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Botanik, Alte Runen, Arithmantik und sogar Wahrsagen verbracht hatten, kam er ausgerechnet jetzt auf die Idee, sich mir ihr treffen zu wollen. Was versprach er sich davon?

Blaise Zabini, seufzte sie innerlich auf. Diese unverschämte Schlange hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sie vom Lernen abzuhalten. Schon wieder! Oder präziser: Immer noch!

Seit er sie in der Bibliothek angesprochen hatte, war sie entweder mit ihren Gedanken bei Harry oder Zabini. Beides inakzeptabel.

Unerträglich!

Ein unerträglicher Zustand. Sie hatte für so einen Unsinn keine Zeit und keine Energien. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen weder das eine noch das andere zu verschwenden, sonst hätte sie sich weder durch die Sache mit Ron quälen und noch unter das Goldene Trio einen Schlussstrich ziehen müssen. Sie war im Begriff, ihr Leben grundlegend zu ändern und da würde sie nicht wieder in alte Muster zurückfallen und sich selbst mit unnützen Grübeleien vom Leben und Erwachsen werden abhalten. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen herauszufinden, was er von ihr wollte. Dafür musste sie jedoch mit ihm sprechen und das würde sie tun. Noch heute. Am besten sofort, damit sie endlich ihren Kopf wieder für wichtigere Dinge freibekommen würde.

Sie atmete tief durch und suchte mit ihrem Blick den Innenhof ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn entdeckte. Die Schlange saß zurück gezogenen im Schatten auf einer Ziermauer und steckte den Kopf in ein Buch. Den Titel konnte Hermine leider nicht erkennen. Rein von der Größe und Dicke her, schätzte sie, könnte es sich allerdings um »Die Runen der Kelten – Eine Einführung« handeln oder, wenn man dazu den Farbton des Einbands berücksichtigte, könnte es auch »Gewürze in der modernen Zaubertrankküche« sein. Verdammt! Das konnte sie auf diese Entfernung unmöglich sagen. Sie disziplinierte sich:

»Was interessiert es mich, hinter welchem Buch Zabini sein hübsches Gesicht – hoppla- ich meinte natürlich seine überhebliche Slytherin-Visage versteckt?«

Dann packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und schritt zügig auf ihn zu, um schräg neben ihm stehen zu bleiben.

»Hier!«, sagte sie und hielt ihm sein Buch entgegen.

Überrascht hob er den Blick von seiner Lektüre – HAH! Es war tatsächlich »Gewürze in der modernen Zaubertrankküche« – in ihre Augen und lächelte sie freundlich an. Seine Züge nahmen einen selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck an, als würde er wortlos sagen: 

Hab ich es doch gewusst!

»Hallo, Hermine«, jetzt klappte er das Buch in seinen Händen zu, also wollte er ihr so signalisieren, dass er ihr großzügigerweise seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, und er schien auf eine entsprechende Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten.

Die ausblieb.

»Wie kann ein Kerl allein nur so selbstverliebt sein?«, fragte sich Hermine stattdessen fast schon in sich hinein grummelnd und musterte Zabini eingehend. »Naja, wenn ich ein Kerl wäre und so aussehen würde, wäre ich vielleicht auch so ein arroganter Arsch«, sagte jetzt aber eine leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren. Denn der Anblick, den die Schlange bot, war in der Tat, äußerst ansprechend. Eine verlockende Verpackung für einen zwielichtigen Charakter.

Zabini trug ein kurzärmeliges bis zu den Schultern hochgekrempeltes weißes Hemd offen über einem roten körperbetonten ärmellosen Shirt, seine Krawatte – Slytherins gingen (warum auch immer) ohne Krawatte nirgendwo hin, sogar an unterrichtsfreien Tagen - baumelte lose um seinen Hals. Dazu hatte er eine verwaschen aussehende blaue Jeans mit Nietengürtel und weiße Sneaker an. Das halblange, gelockte Haar hatte er im Nacken zusammen gebunden, damit es ihm wohl beim Lesen nicht störend ins Gesicht fiel. 

Er sah wirklich umwerfend aus, musste Hermine zugeben, als wäre der Slytherin gerade aus der Men’s Health herausgehext worden. Nicht dass Hermine so einen Schund lesen würde. Sie hatte dieses Magazin lediglich im Rahmen des umfangreichen Lektüreangebots in der Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern in den letzten Ferien beim Jobben zu Informationszwecken durchgeblättert. Sogar die Typen dort waren nicht so heiß gewesen wie Zabini, der sich lässig vor ihr und dem Rest von Hogwarts auf dieser Ziermauer drapiert hatte wie ein köstliches Dessert, das nur darauf zu warten schien, dass jemand der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte. Perfekte Zähne in einem perfekten Gesicht und unter dem schlichten aber perfekten Outfit ließen bereits seine entblößten muskulösen Arme einen genauso perfekten Körper erahnen, vermutete die Vertrauensschülerin und hätte fast laut geseufzt.

»Hat es dir… gefallen?«, fragte er schließlich, nachdem Hermine von ihren Überlegungen gefangen ihm immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, und seine Mundwinkel begannen sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen anzuheben, als würde er erraten, was Hermine gerade gedacht hatte, während ihr Blick prüfend über ihn gewandert war. 

Sie tat ihm nicht den Gefallen rot zu werden. Warum auch? Schließlich hatte sie lediglich die offensichtlichen Tatsachen festgestellt. Und es war nun mal ein Faktum, dass Blaise Zabini verdammt heiß aussah. Davon würde sie sich allerdings nicht ablenken lassen. Auch wenn Hermine trotz allem auch nur ein Mädchen mit gewissen Bedürfnissen war, konnte sie grundsätzlich von sich behaupten, dass sie sich nicht von solchen niederen Begierden steuern ließ. Ihr Verstand behielt stets die Oberhand. Immer! Schließlich war sie Hermine Granger!

»Ja!« 

Wobei sie weder auf die Zweideutigkeit in seiner Frage einging, noch tat sie etwas um ihrer Antwort Eindeutigkeit zu verleihen. Hermine wollte herausfinden, welches Spiel er mit ihr spielte und dazu musste sie ihm etwas Raum lassen, sonst würde sie weiterhin im Dunklen tappen. So wenig wie ihr der Gedanken gefiel, mitzuspielen, so groß war ihre weibliche Neugier zu entdecken, was die Schlange wirklich von ihr wollte. Sie hasste Slytherin-Spielchen, aber ohne Konversation, würde sie keine neuen Erkenntnisse gewinnen. Ganz einfach. 

»Das freut mich«, sagte er und verzog den Mund zu einem schelmischen Grinsen, das vor lauter Selbstsicherheit strotze, so dass Hermine das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, etwas dagegen unternehmen zu müssen.

»Okay, Zabini, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du mit meinen Spielregeln klar kommst, wenn wir schon spielen müssen.«

»Blaise«, begann sie in einem warmen Ton und diesmal lächelte sie ihn tatsächlich an, bevor sie gedehnt weiter sprach: »Du bist hübsch… clever… reich.« Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und der Slytherin schien um ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen und noch breiter – falls das überhaupt möglich war- zu grinsen. »Du könntest deine Zeit mit jedem Mädchen hier verbringen.« Sie machte eine ausladende Geste, die das Schloss umfasste. »Warum gerade ich? Was willst du ausgerechnet von mir?«

Noch immer lächelte sie, der Slytherin jedoch schien bei ihrer letzten Frage für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergessen zuhaben, dass er eben noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht gehabt hatte, denn selbiges entglitt ihm, als habe sie gerade in einem Wettkampf eine grobe Unsportlichkeit begangen. Sein Blick kommunizierte kurz so etwas wie: So was fragt man doch nicht! Ganz falsch! Ganz falsch!

Sie lächelte beständig weiter und er fing sich gleich wieder und überspielte ihren Regelverstoß. Das Grinsen war jedenfalls wie zuvor breit und selbstsicher, wenn auch etwas weniger breit und etwas weniger selbstsicher. Trotzdem kam Hermine nicht umhin voller Genugtuung zu denken, dass er mit dieser direkten Frage wohl nicht gerechnet hatte.

Doch der Slytherin ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und entgegnete ohne zu zögern und voller Selbstvertrauen: 

»Dafür gibt es viele Gründe, Hermine.« Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

»So viele Gründe und du willst mir nicht einen davon nennen?«, fragte sie zuckersüß, klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern und lächelte ihn ebenso breit an wie er sie. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich langsam von ihrer Magengrube bis in ihre Fingerspitzen aus.

»Auch wenn das gegen die Regeln ist, werde ich für dich eine Ausnahme machen und dir einen, aber wirklich nur einen Grund nennen. Vorausgesetzt, du verrätst es niemandem«, sagte er gespielt verschwörerisch.

»Welche Regeln denn?«, fragte sie immer noch mädchenhaft süß und unschuldig.

»Meine«, antwortete er amüsiert und sagte dann lächelnd mit einer Stimme die noch tiefer und rauchiger klang als ohnehin schon:

»Es gibt ungefähr zehn Leute hier, die sich unter magischen Summengleichungssytemen etwas vorstellen können. Vier davon haben eine Meinung dazu. Aber du bist die einzige, deren Meinung spektakulär ist.«

»Wow, er ist verdammt gut!«, erönte eine beeindruckte Stimme in Hermines Kopf. 

Der Slytherin wusste wie man jemanden hofierte, das war eigentlich nichts Neues, aber Ziel einer Zabini-Schmeichelei zu sein, war wirklich ungewohnt. Überhaupt Ziel einer geschickten Schmeichelei zu sein, die nicht drauf ausgerichtet war, ihr die Hausaufgaben für die nächste Stunde aus den Rippen zu leiern, war etwas gänzlich Unbekanntes für Hermine (Von Ron oder Harry konnte man so etwas ja wohl kaum erwarten). Ein nettes Gefühl, stellte sie fest. Das Kribbeln wurde jetzt von einer warmen Empfindung begleitet und Hermine gewann den Eindruck, dass ihr dieses Slytherin-Spiel-Ding vielleicht mehr Spaß machte, als gut für sie war. 

»Du willst also über Arithmantik mit mir sprechen?«, entgegnete sie nun naiv und versuchte, die Schlange damit aus der Reserve zu locken. 

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin veränderte sich kaum, doch das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen schien plötzlich lebendiger und weniger künstlich. Seine dunklen mandelförmigen Augen blitzen auf, als er erklärte:

»Auch das.«

Es war als würde sich die Luft zwischen ihnen elektrisch aufladen und Hermines Haut zum Prickeln bringen.

»Auch?«, hauchte sie. »Ich glaube, dass musst du mir jetzt näher erklären, Blaise! Ihr Slytherins tut doch nie etwas, ohne dass ihr einen Vorteil oder Nutzen davon habt. Also, was ist dein Nutzen bei dieser Sache?«

Ob Lavernder sich so fühlte, fragte sich Hermine plötzlich, denn dumm aus der Wäsche kucken, mit den Wimpern klimpern und dämliche Fragen stellen, hatte sie sich von ihrer Hausgenossin abgekuckt und es machte – wer hätte das ahnen können - tatsächlich Spaß. Allerdings vermutete Hermine, dass das daran lag, dass sie eben nur so tat, als ob und dass sie weder tatsächlich dumm war, noch wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort auf diese Frage erwartete, sondern nur darauf lauerte, dass ihr der Slytherin einen Hinweis auf seine wahren Beweggründe geben würde. Das Spannendste daran war jedoch, dass sie genau wusste, dass der Slytherin das ebenfalls wusste. Es war ein Spiel. Ein Slytherin-Spiel. Und die Löwin in Hermine fand langsam immer mehr Gefallen daran, fühlte sich sicherer auf dem fremden Parkett.

Sie grinsten sich beide wissend an und Hermine fragte sich, ob ihre Augen genauso belustigt funkelten, wie seine und ob sein Herz genauso wie ihres mit schnellen, kräftigen Schlägen mehr und mehr Adrenalin durch seine Adern jagte. 

»Vorurteile, Hermine. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sich so eine intelligente Person wie du von Vorurteilen blenden lässt«, sagte Zabini nun mit bedauerndem Kopfschütteln und gleichzeitig provozierendem Unterton.

»Oh, nein, Blaise, das sind doch keine Vorurteile, das ist die Erkenntnis aus jahrelanger Erfahrung und Beobachtung«, erklärte sie mit süffisantem Tonfall und nickte dabei demonstrativ unter einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, aber mit blitzenden Augen.

»Erfahrungen? Mit wem?« Und seine dunklen Augen verengten sich. »Sprichst du etwa von deinen Erfahrungen mit Draco Malfoy?« 

Er spie den Namen der Ober-Schlange förmlich aus, bevor er im Anschluss abfällig schnaubte.

»Zum Beispiel«, sagte Hermine spitz. »Ist ja nicht so, als wäre er kein Prachtexemplar eines Slytherins. Soweit ich das als Außenstehende beurteilen kann, würde ich sogar behaupten, er ist der Vorzeige-Slytherin.«

»Du nimmst das Gehabe von Malfoy und schließt daraus, dass du jeden Slytherin kennst? Wie schade!« Es war als würden sich Zabinis Züge verhärten. »Malfoy ist ein gewissenloser, psychopathischer Bastard.«

Überrascht hob Hermine eine Augenbraue. Dass Zabini Malfoy nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte, machte ihn direkt sympathisch. »Das sympathisch streichen wir wieder aus dem Protokoll«, dachte Hermine schnell, von ihren eigenen Gedanken erschrocken. Zabini sah vielleicht extrem gut aus und das, was er sagte, vorallem über Malfoy, klang nach einem durchaus vernünftigen Menschen, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er eine Schlange aus Slytherin war. Und selbst wenn Konversation mit ihm amüsanter war, als Hermine jemals vermutet hätte, machte ihn das alles noch lange nicht sympathisch oder zu etwas anderem, als einem Teil der Slytherin-Brut, die er eben nun mal war.

»Ich habe lediglich eine verbreitete logische, durchaus wissenschaftliche, Methode angewendet und von meinen Beobachtungen und Erfahrungen eines Einzelfalles eine allgemeine Regel abgeleitet und zwar nur in der Hinsicht, dass Slytherins dazu neigen, stets zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil zu handeln und in der Regel nicht handeln, wenn es ihnen keinen Nutzen bringt.«

»So schlau wie du bist, müsstest du doch auch wissen, dass gerade die von dir hier angewandte Methode des induktiven Schließens äußerst umstritten ist. Es ist unlogisch aus Einzelfällen eine allgemeine Regel ableiten zu wollen, schließlich setzt das voraus, dass in dem von dir entwickelten Regelsatz jeder Slytherin in Vergangenheit und in Zukunft gleichartig ist- ohne Ausnahme - und woher willst du dieses Wissen nehmen? Du kannst nicht in die Zukunft sehen, nicht mehr wissen, als du weißt oder bist du da anderer Meinung?« Zabinis Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. »Soweit ich informiert bin, ist die Kunst des Wahrsagens jedenfalls nicht dein Fachgebiet. Ich meine, hältst du jeden Slytherin, mich eingeschlossen, auch für einen Rassisten und Mörder, nur weil Draco Malfoy und vielleicht einige andere Slytherins es sind?«

Hermines Herz raste. Schnell suchte ihr Verstand nach einer Antwort. 

»Das habe ich nie behauptet. Ich habe lediglich behauptet, dass von Malfoys Verhalten ausgehend Slytherins generell auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus sind und ihr Handeln davon bestimmt ist. Nennen wir es eine verallgemeinernde Hypothese, wenn dir das lieber ist, von der ich solange ausgehe, bis jemand mir das Gegenteil beweist.«

»Um dir das Gegenteil beweisen zu lassen, müsstest du jemandem, also zum Beispiel mir, allerdings erstmal Gelegenheit dazu geben. Dafür würde sich dieses Treffen am nächsten Samstag in Hogsmeade doch gerade zu als ideale Gelegenheit aufdrängen.«, schloss der Slytherin mit einem triumphirenden Grinsen.

Hermine presste die Zähne fest aufeinander. Er hatte sie fest genagelt. Verdammt!

»Netter Versuch, Zabini«, sagte Hermine schließlich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie grinsen musste. »Wenn du möchtest, dass ich deine Einladung nach Hogsmeade in Erwägung ziehe, solltest du mir erstmal plausibel machen, was du von mir willst. Und zwar jetzt und hier. Ansonsten suchst du dir am besten gleich jemand anderen für Samstag.«

Er sah sie erst etwas perplex an, dann lächelte er wieder, ziemlich freundlich sogar und seufzte.

»Na gut, ich versuche es mal möglichst anschaulich, damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen, zu erklären: Wenn ich meine Zeit mit jemandem verbringen wollte, dessen größte Sorge der passende Nagellack zur neusten Londoner Mode ist und dessen größte geistige Herausforderung die Beantwortung der echt-total-lebenswichtigen Frage ist, ob der Vampir-Frontsänger von From Dusk Till Dawn den Gitarristen beim letzten Konzert tatsächlich ausgesaugt hat oder ob es sich nur um einen PR-Gag des Managements gehandelt hat, dann – aber auch nur dann - würde ich mich mit Astoria oder Tracey vielleicht sogar Parvati treffen. Aber ich möchte meine Zeit lieber mit jemandem verbringen, der mich wirklich interessiert. Und die einzige, die mich wirklich interessiert, bist nun mal du.« 

Bei diesen Worten sah ihr der Slytherin tief in die Augen. Obwohl sein Tonfall anfangs noch belustigt geklungen hatte, war der zum Ende seiner Ausführungen hin immer ernster geworden und der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins war durchaus als aufrichtig zu bezeichnen, vorausgesetzt es würde so etwas im Repertoire eines Slytherins geben, schränkte Hermine ihre Wahrnehmung sofort mittels ihres Verstandes ein. Dennoch wurde der Mund der Vertrauensschülerin schlagartig trocken, während sich die Aussage von Zabini durch ihre Hirnwindungen schraubte, dort eingehend untersucht wurde und zu einem Erkenntnisgewinn führte, der Hermine das künstliche Lächeln auf den Lippen ersterben ließ.

»Er interessiert sich für mich? Interessieren? Das klingt ja, als würde er…als wäre er…«

Hermines Herz raste und sie spürte ihre eigene Nervosität von den Fußspitzen süßlich ziehend hinaufsteigen.

Konnte er das tatsächlich ernst meinen?

Hermine merkte, dass ihr wohl die Gesichtszüge entglitten sein mussten, denn der Slytherin sah sie prüfend, ja fast besorgt an und hielt ihrem Blick, in dem ihr Misstrauen und ihre Überraschung über diese Enthüllung wohl deutlich sichtbar waren, stand. Es war, als hätte er erkannt, dass er gerade eine Grenze überschritten hatte und Zabini schien jetzt abzuwägen, schien zu überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, schwieg aber und sah sie einfach nur abwartend an. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, sein gesamter Ausdruck war offen und wirkte noch immer…aufrichtig.

Er konnte das unmöglich ernst meinen. Jemand wie Blaise Zabini, der jedes Mädchen haben konnte, dem nach eigener Aussage keine gut genug war, interessierte sich für jemanden wie sie?

Für Hermine Granger, die Streberin, die Besserwisserin, die mit den viel zu kleinen Brüsten, den Hasenzähnen, den Haaren, die sie aussehen ließen, als würde sie regelmäßig ihren Kopf in einen explodierenden Zauberkessel halten, die, die Ronald Weasley noch nicht mal als Mädchen wahrnahm?

Niemals!

Wollte Zabini sie demütigen? Ihr zeigen, wie gut er sein Slytherin-Spiel beherrschte und dass sie als Gryffindor ihm darin niemals das Wasser würde reichen können? Wollte er, dass sie sich lächerlich fühlte, in dem er plötzlich so tat, als würde er sich ernsthaft für sie als Frau interessieren, um ihr damit nur noch deutlicher zu zeigen, dass er sie nach Belieben zum Narren halten konnte, wenn er sah, dass sie es in Erwägung zog?

Diese miese Slytherin-Schlange, spürte Hermine den Gedanken zusammen mit einem stechenden Gefühl in ihren Eingeweiden und Wut in sich aufkeimen. Wie konnte er das nur wagen? Ihr mit einem solch perfekten Pokerface so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen? Hermine schallt sich selbst, dass sie auf diese Sache überhaupt eingegangen war, dass sie auch nur für eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob Zabini das ernst gemeint haben könnte. Sie ärgerte sich maßlos über sich selbst. Wie hatte sie glauben können, dass ein Slytherin fair spielen würde, dass sie einen Slytherin in seinem eigenen Spiel besiegen könnte? Wie hatte sie davon ausgehen können, dass es eine unantastbare Grenze geben könnte, die ein Slytherin achten und ihr damit zeigen würde, dass er sie respektierte? Für Slytherins gab es keine Grenzen und keine Ehre, das hätte sie doch wissen müssen. 

Er hielt sie zum Narren! Anders konnte es nicht sein und das machte sie wütend. Sehr wütend! Zu dem unbestimmten kribbeligen Gefühl, der Aufregung und Nervosität mischte sich jetzt eindeutig der immer größer werdende Zorn ihres verletzten Egos. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihren Verstand so zu beleidigen? Wie überheblich und von sich selbst überzeugt war dieser Typ eigentlich, dass er glaubte, sie so hinters Licht führen zu können mit so einer platten, falschen Schmeichelei. So zu tun, als interessiere er sich für sie als Frau.

Der Slytherin konnte doch nicht so dumm sein, zu glauben, dass sie ihm diese Story abnehmen würde. Dass sie auf ihn und seine Masche hereinfallen würde, nur weil er der bestaussehendste Kerl an der Schule war, damit er sie, für was auch immer er wirklich vorhatte, benutzen konnte. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass das bei ihr nicht funktionierte! Nicht bei Hermine Granger. Sie war vielleicht keine Schönheit, aber sie war eine intelligente Frau, die sich nicht von einem selbstverliebten Schöntuer einwickeln ließ. Hermine stählte sich und spürte wie ihre Wagen vor Wut Feuer fingen. Löwen, die zum Stolzieren gemacht sind, sollten nicht versuchen wie Schlangen im Dreck zu kriechen, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie entgegnete ihm jetzt ohne Lächeln, sondern mit kalter Stimme und unerbittlicher Schärfe darin:

»Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich, mir so eine Scheiße zu erzählen, Zabini? Was springt für dich dabei raus, dich an mich ranzuschmeißen? Und komm mir nicht damit, dass ich dich interessiere, als wäre einer wie du ernsthaft an jemandem wie mir interessiert! Verarschen kann ich mich nämlich allein, dazu brauche ich keinen arroganten, selbstverliebten Slytherin.«

Das Lächeln des Slytherins verschwand jäh. Er runzelte die Stirn und der Unterton in seiner Stimme wirkte eindeutig gereizt, um nicht zusagen fast zornig:

»Wer sagt, dass ich dich verarsche und wieso muss für mich was dabei herausspringen?«

Wurde Zabini etwa sauer? Er tat ja gerade so, als habe sie ihn beleidigt. Als ob er wirklich Interesse an ihr hätte. PAH! Er fixierte sie eindringlich und schien wieder zu überlegen. Er rührte sich nicht, saß da und sah sie aus dunklen Augen an. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten beinahe verzweifelt, hilflos und er schien mit sich zu ringen, als würde ihm die Sache hier tatsächlich etwas bedeuten. Konnte das sein? 

»Es passt nicht! Das macht alles keinen Sinn! Er verhält sich nicht logisch!«

Noch immer raste Hermines Puls und sie spürte, dass ihr Gesicht feuerrot sein musste, vor Zorn und …Scham.

»Zittern etwa meine Hände?«

»Bei Merlin, Granger!«, riss er sie mit energischer Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. »Ich will dich einfach nur näher kennen lernen ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken! Überleg doch mal selbst, rein logisch! Meine Hausaufgaben kann ich selbst erledigen. Wenn ich mit jemandem über Arithmantik sprechen wollte, könnte ich das zur Not mit den Ravens tun. Es würde zwar nicht so viel Spaß machen, aber es würde gehen. Wenn ich jemanden für’s Bett suchen würde, hätte ich eine lange Liste von möglichen Kandidatinnen. Also, aus was für einem anderen Grund als dem, den ich dir genannt habe, sollte ich mich mit dir treffen wollen?«

Wieder war sein Gesicht offen, entwaffnend und aufrichtig. Er bemühte sich! Hermine konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Sie…fühlte es…irgendwie und doch konnte sie es nicht glauben.

»Du könntest meine Schwachpunkte wissen wollen, damit du etwas gegen mich in der Hand hast oder gegen Harry oder…«, antwortete sie schnell und unüberlegt. Sie kam sich albern vor, so hohl klangen ihre Worte. Unlogisch.

Und er wusste es! Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass der Slytherin sie durchschaute, aber statt sie auszulachen oder seinen Triumph auszukosten, lächelte er sie nur freundlich an.

»So klug und doch ist Ihr Denken eine Einbahnstraße, Ms. Granger«, imitierte Zabini jetzt Professor Snapes Schnarren und zog in bester Tränkemeistermanier eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann sagte er doch wieder ernst »Habe ich jemals den Eindruck auf dich gemacht, als würde mich diese Politikscheiße hier kümmern, der Goldjunge, Todesser und so? Ich halte mich da schon immer raus und mich mit dir zu treffen, bedeutet einen Haufen Probleme. Oder glaubst du, ich bekomme keinen Stress mit diesem Rassitstenpack in der Schlangengrube, wenn sie raus finden, dass ich mich für dich interessiere! Und das tue ich wirklich. Du bist eine verdammt clevere Person, jetzt gerade ausnahmsweise Mal nicht, sonst müsste ich mir hier nicht den Wolf argumentieren, damit du das kapierst, aber sonst schon und du bist wirklich sehr…süß.«

Der Slytherin lächelte aufrichtig, bemüht Hermine von seinen ernsthaften Absichten zu überzeugen, so schien es, doch Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Widerwillen, ihm Glauben zu schenken, wieder ungefiltert aus ihr heraus brach, als könnte ihr Verstand die vielen Gedanken und Überlegungen zusammen mit den verschiedenen Emotionen, die sie gerade okkupierten, nicht verarbeiten: 

»Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Blaise!«

»Gib mir Gelegenheit dir zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine! Finde es heraus! Wenn du mutig genug dazu bist! Triff dich am Samstag mit mir und gib mir eine Chance! Oder hat eine clevere, mutige Gryffindor wie du Angst vor einem arroganten, selbstverliebten Slytherin wie mir?«

Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Zabini hatte die Arme verschränkt, das Kinn herausfordernd nach vorne gereckt, und blickte ihr mit einem entwaffnenden, selbstironischen Lächeln im Gesicht in die Augen. Offen. Freundlich. Ehrlich. Er schien nichts zurück zu halten.

Hermine blinzelte ungläubig. Die Situation war grotesk: Der Blaise Zabini – Frauenschwarm und Herzensbrecher Nummer eins in Hogwarts - bemühte sich inständig darum, ihr klar zu machen, dass er sich mit ihr treffen wollte, weil sie ihn als Frau interessierte. Sie…ihn… Einfach so. Nichts weiter. Kein Nutzen. 

Darüber musste sie erstmal nachdenken. Eine völlig neue Situation. Wenn er das wirklich ernst meinte, dann... wie abwegig…

Mal angenommen…

Eine wahre Flut von Gedanken und Empfindungen brach auf einmal über Hermine herein, überschwemmte sie komplett und nahm ihr jeden Raum zum Denken, jede Logik, jedes System, mit dem sie allem eine Ordnung geben konnte. Es war zu viel. Viel zu viel. Verstörend zu viel.

»Ich muss darüber nachdenken! 

Erstmal nachdenken. 

Darüber nachzudenken kann nicht verkehrt sein. Nachdenken ist nie verkehrt. Ich denke erstmal darüber nach! Ja, genau, nachdenken …erstmal nachdenken… in aller Ruhe…«

Hermine drehte sich einfach von Zabini weg und ging. Sie setzte einen Schritt vor den anderen. Immer schneller und hörte nicht, was ihr der Slytherin hinterher rief, als sie versuchte ihren Gedanken und Emotionen Herr zu werden. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

* Can = männlicher, türkischer Vorname, gesprochen [Tschann]


	21. But

Hermine war einfach immer weiter gegangen. Den Kopf voller Gedanken. Blaise Zabini interessierte sich für sie als Frau? War das zu glauben? Sie hatte seine Argumente wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf Revue passieren lassen. Er hatte aufrichtig ausgesehen. War überzeugend gewesen. Und ein Teil in ihr - ein irrationaler Teil - wollte ihm glauben. Himmel, er war der bestaussehendste Typ der Schule. Er war intelligent, charmant, witzig und…ein Slytherin.

»Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen möchte und nicht ob ich ihn heiraten will! Eigentlich habe ich ja nichts zu verlieren…Ich will ja auch gar nichts von ihm…«, überlegte Hermine.

Genau genommen war das Risiko, das sie damit einging, ihm zuzusagen, doch recht gering. Was sollte schon passieren? Sie würde sich von ihm einladen lassen, sehen, was sich ergab, worüber er mit ihr sprechen wollte und… nichts weiter. Im Zweifelsfall könnte sie immer noch mit ihm über seinen seltsamen Ansatz was die Godon’schen Gesetze betraf sprechen. Zur Not. Ein ganz unverfängliches Treffen ohne Verpflichtungen. Was war schon dabei?

Allerdings: Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet mit einem Jungen ausgehen, von dem sie nichts wollte? Mit einem Slytherin, der wer-weiß-was vorhaben könnte. Und selbst wenn er tatsächlich aufrichtig mit ihr war, es würde sowieso zu nichts führen. Sie würde mit ihm ausgehen und das wäre es dann. Zeitverschwendung. Total sinnlos. Schließlich wollte sie ja nichts von ihm. Gar nichts. Den Samstagnachmittag mit ihm zu verbringen, wäre Zeitverschwendung!

Er war hübsch anzusehen und auch clever. Er hatte eine Meinung zu Summengleichungssystemen und den Godon’schen Gesetzen, egal, wie absurd diese auch sein mochte, es war eine Meinung, mehr als das, was die meisten mit dem gesamten Thema anfangen konnten.

Es könnte Spaß machen, meldete sich eine Stimme leise in ihrem Kopf.

Spaß? Seit wann dachte sie, war es ein Spaß sich, mit einem Slytherin abzugeben?

Es kam selten vor, dass Hermine sich so fühlte wie jetzt. Hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, die beide gleichwertige Argumente für und gegen ein Treffen mit Zabini vorbrachten. »Ich sollte eine Pro-und-Kontra-Liste machen«, überlegte sie, das könnte helfen. Das hatte schon bei so manchem Problem geholfen. Nur, dass zu dem Chaos in ihrem Kopf, das die beiden streitenden Stimmen verursachten, auch noch ein Chaos in ihrem Bauch herrschte. 

Niemanden lässt es kalt, wenn der Schulschwarm schlechthin einem sagte, dass er sich für einen interessieren würde, versuchte sie die Gefühle in ihrem Inneren einer Analyse zu zuführen und sich zu beruhigen. Es hatte sicher nichts zu bedeuten, dass sie noch immer das Gefühl hatte, ihr ganzer Körper wäre elektrisiert. 

»Albern! Das ist total albern, wie ich mich aufführe!

Es ist eine ganz einfache Entscheidung, entweder ich sage ihm zu oder eben nicht. Zwei Möglichkeiten.«

Aber welche war die Richtige? Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Plötzlich bemerkte Hermine, dass jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie blieb stehen und blickte auf. Hermine entdeckte keine dreißig Meter entfernt aus der Richtung, von der die Stimme gekommen war, eine Ansammlung von Schülern am See. Ginnys roter Haarschopf stach aus der Gruppe heraus. Sie winkte zusammen mit Luna. 

Oh, Nein!

Warum war sie ausgerechnet zum See gelaufen? Und warum hatte Ginny sie sehen und rufen müssen? Hermine konnte jetzt unmöglich nicht zu ihren Freundinnen gehen. Doch wenn es wenigstens nur Ginny und Luna wären, die dort auf sie warteten, dachte sie. Überall im Gras hockten Schüler aus dem sechsten und siebten Jahr. Lavender Brown, die Patil-Zwillinge, Susan Bones und zu allem Überfluss auch noch Ron zusammen mit Neville, Dean und Seamus. Hermine seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu der kleinen Ansammlung von Schülern. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte, als hätte sie etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Aber ihr fiel partout nicht ein, was es sein könnte, zu sehr beschäftigte sie noch immer die Zabini-Frage.

Padma war gerade dabei Susans langes schweres Haar zu einem Zopf zu flechten, während Luna zusammen mit Ginny aus Gänseblümchen jeweils eine Kette bastelte. Die Jungs warfen sich sitzend und liegend lustlos einen Quaffel zu. Und Lavender und Parvati taten das, was sie am besten konnten, sie tratschten.

»…und dann hat sie Justin doch tatsächlich geküsst. Das musst du dir doch mal vorstellen, dabei war er mit Hannah zusammen. Ihrer besten Freundin.«, hörte Hermine, als sie näher kam, sofort Lavender schnattern, die wieder mal alle mit den neusten Gerüchten versorgte.

Ohne Ron zu beachten, ließ sich Hermine widerwillig neben Ginny und Luna auf dem warmen Boden nieder. Eigentlich hatte sie sich von ihren Hausgenossen fern halten wollen, vor allem von Ron. Andererseits war sie in Gedanken noch immer damit beschäftigt, zu überlegen, ob sie Zabinis Einladung annehmen sollte oder nicht, so dass sie diesem Aufeinandertreffen ohnehin wenig Beachtung schenkte. Hermine spürte wieder, wie ihr Ohrläppchen unter ihrem beständigen Reiben zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger warm geworden war und irgendwie hatte sie schon wieder dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass irgendetwas Wichtiges fehlte.

»Hermine, wo ist deine Tasche?«, fragte Ginny plötzlich.

Es durchzuckte Hermine wie ein Blitz. 

»Natürlich«, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, »Meine Tasche! Meine Bücher! Verdammt!«

Vor Hermines innerem Auge spulte sich das Gespräch mit dem Slytherin noch ein Mal ab. Sie hatte die Tasche mit den Büchern neben sich abgestellt, während sie mit Zabini gesprochen hatte und war dann …einfach gegangen… ohne die Tasche, die jetzt wahrscheinlich noch immer zu Füßen der Schlange stand. 

»Mist, verfluchter!« 

»Ich…hab sie vergessen,«, antwortete sie Ginny zögerlich, aber nichtsdestotrotz aufgebracht.

»Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?«

Hermine knirschte unweigerlich mit den Zähnen und rupfte ärgerlich ein Büschel Gras aus der Wiese.

»Du hast deine Bücher vergessen? Bist du krank? Ist was passiert?«, fragte Ginny ungläubig und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Besorgnis an. Als wollte deren Blick sagen: Es muss schon etwas von der Bedeutung eines Weltuntergangs passiert sein, dass Hermine Granger eine Tasche voll Bücher irgendwo vergisst.

»Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich hab nur … mit Zabini gesprochen und sie einfach bei ihm stehen lassen, als ich weg gegangen bin. Keine große Sache!«

Luna brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen. Auch Ginnys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, während deren Augenbrauen viel sagend nach oben wanderten, was Hermine nur mit einem genervten Blick und einem Schnauben erwidern konnte. Sie warf das Grasbüschel ärgerlich von sich weg in Richtung Luna, die sie nur um ein paar Zentimeter verfehlte. 

»Was soll das dämliche Gelache und Gegrinse? Blöde Hühner! Dann hab ich halt mal meine Bücher stehen lassen. Na und! Das kann ja wohl mal passieren. Ich werde sie einfach holen gehen. Alles kein großer Akt! Und kein Grund mich auszulachen!«, zürnte Hermine innerlich.

Die Jungen hielten mit ihrem Wurfspiel inne und Dean rutschte näher, um zu hören, was zwischen den Mädchen vor sich ging, das die Ravenclaw so zum Lachen gebracht hatte. 

Als Hermine sich aufrichten wollte, hielt Ginny sie am Arm fest und fragte jetzt ernst mit gerunzelter Stirn:

»Seit wann sprichst du mit Slytherins? Ich meine, ist irgendwas passiert, dass du mit Zabini sprechen musstest?« 

Hermine konnte gerade so noch verhindern, dass sie entnervt die Augen verdrehte. Ginny war ihre beste Freundin und Luna…naja. Den beiden konnte sie davon erzählen, obwohl sie die ganze Sache eigentlich nicht an die große Glocke hängen wollte. Aber schließlich war ja auch nichts dabei. Blaise hatte sie nur nach Hogsmeade eingeladen. Mehr nicht. Warum sollte sie den beiden nicht davon erzählen. Es war ja kein Geheimnis. Dennoch fühlte sich Hermine unbehaglich und Nervosität in sich aufkeimen.

»Er…«, setzte Hermine trotzdem aber mit gedämpfter Stimme an, doch Lavender, die offensichtlich gelauscht hatte, fiel ihr ins Wort:

»Blaise Zabini? Redet ihr gerade von dem Blaise Zabini?«

»Nein, wir reden von einem der fünf anderen, wir haben ja so viele davon an der Schule…« , entgegnete Hermine diesmal Augen rollend. 

»Wie ich ihre Dummheit hasse!«

Lavender Brown musste nur den Mund aufmachen, um Hermines Innereien zum Kochen zu bringen und das nicht erst seit die blonde Kuh mit Ron zusammen gewesen war. 

»Wer hat mit Zabini gesprochen?«, fragte jetzt auch Padma und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe schien sich plötzlich auf Hermine und das Thema Blaise Zabini zu richten.

»Na toll!«

»Niemand! Und jetzt kümmert euch wieder um eueren eigenen Kram. Ich muss meine Bücher holen!«, fauchte Hermine und warf einen bösen Blick in die Runde, den Lavender ignorierte und, sehr zu Hermines Ärger, verkündete die blonde Gryffindor lautstark und vergnügt grinsend:

»Wenn es bei euch um den Blaise Zabini geht, dann ist das mein Kram. Schließlich bin ich in ihn verknallt!«

Hermine konnte nichta anders, als Lavender einen wütenden Blick zu zu werfen, als plötzlich Susan mit verträumter Stimme sagte:

»Dann ist das auch mein Kram. Ich steh schon seit dem zweiten Jahr auf ihn. Der Typ echt ist so heiß…bei dem wär’ es mir sogar egal, dass er eine Schlange ist.«, die Hufflepuff errötete, woraufhin die anderen Mädchen kicherten. »Er hat fantastische Haare!«

»Das stimmt!«, hörte Hermine zu ihrer Überraschung Seamus Stimme. »Solche Haare hätte ich auch gerne. Und seine Abschussquote bei den Weibern. Mann, der ist echt beneidenswert der Junge!« Dean und Neville nickten. Ron verzog lediglich etwas den Mund. Hermine jedoch fühlte sich immer angespannter.

»Meine Güte, was soll das denn? Zabini ist ein ganz normaler Typ und kein Rockstar.«, dachte sie gerade als Lavender herausplatzte:

»Leute, ihr könnt euch ja gerne für seine Haare interessieren. Ich interessiere mich für was ganz anderes!« Lavender begann dann zusammen mit Parvati, die zustimmend nickte, schamlos zu glucksen. Auch die Jungs stimmten in das Gelächter mit ein.

Irgendwie machte Hermine dieses ganze Getue wütend. Sie richtete auf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. Ginny war ihr hinterher gekommen. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zu dem Trampelpfad, der zum Schloss führte, und sahen die andern an. 

»Was habt ihr nur alle mit dem Typen?«, fragte Hermine schließlich gereizt. Die Mädchen sahen sie scheinbar von dem heftigen Tonfall ihrer Stimme irritiert an.

Hermine wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als Lavender sie harsch anfuhr:

»Was ist dein Problem, Hermine?« 

Hermine funkelte ihre blonde Hausgenossin nur wütend an, während diese unbeirrt weiter sprach »Sei nicht so prüde! Wir werden doch wohl mal über den heißesten Typ der Schule reden können und jetzt tu nicht so, als fändest du, dass er das nicht ist. Außerdem sieht er nicht nur toll aus, sondern ist auch noch gut im Bett, wie ich aus sicheren Quellen erfahren habe und was, meine liebe Hermine, will man als Frau mehr…oh, ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass er auch noch richtig viel Kohle hat…Ein Traum, wenn ihr mich fragt!«

Bevor Hermine ihr gedachtes »dich fragt aber keiner, Lavender« und »mir ist völlig egal, wie er im Bett ist und ob er tausende Weiber gehabt hat« aussprechen konnte, seufzte Parvati.

»Du hast so recht, Lav. Er ist wirklich ein Traum. Aber wenn du nicht mindestens Model bist, läuft bei ihm gar nichts. In den letzten Ferien soll er was mit einer Schauspielerin gehabt haben.«

»Und mit Whiskers von den Weird Sisters.«, ergänzte Susan.

»Davon hab ich auch gehört. Er ist echt wählerisch…ihr kennt doch Su Li?«, erläuterte Padma. Dean raunte Seamus etwas zu und auch Ron runzelte überrascht die Stirn, dann nickten sie. »Su Li ist wie ihr wisst in meinem Haus. Die ist super-hübsch, modelt neben der Schule für die It’s Witchcraft«, dann senkte Padma verschwörerisch die Stimme: »Also, sie ist total verknallt in Zabini und wollte am Samstag mit ihm nach Hogsmeade. Sie hat ihn nach einem Date gefragt …aber stellt euch vor, was er gesagt hat:« Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. »Er sagte, er wolle ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen und er habe schon ein Mädchen für Samstag gefragt! Überlegt euch das mal!«

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Zabini hatte Su Li ihretwegen abblitzen lassen? Su Li, das Modell? 

»Mann, der kann es sich echt leisten:«, sagte Dean und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. »Das muss ja eine ziemliche Fackel sein, die er am Samstag trifft, wenn er Su Li einen Korb gibt. Ich wüsste zu gerne, wer es ist. Die muss ja der Hammer sein. Meint ihr, es ist diese total hübsche, kleine, blonde Slytherin, diese Astoria?«

»Keine Ahnung«, schnaubte Lavender. »Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind: Wer hat denn jetzt mit ihm gesprochen? Ginny?«

»Hermine! Er hat mit ihr gesprochen und sie hat darüber sogar ihre Bücher vergessen.«, erklärte Luna noch bevor Hermine reagieren konnte. Hermine warf ihrer Freundin einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Die Mädchen sahen sie verblüfft, aber auch neugierig an. Erwartungsvoll. Ehe Hermine Luna anfauchen oder etwas anderes sagen konnte, hörte sie Rons erstaunten Ausruf in ihre Richtung:

»Du? Was hast du mit einem Slytherin wie Zabini zu schaffen?«

Etwas in Hermine zog sich zusammen. Krampfte schmerzhaft. 

»Geht es darum, dass er ein Slytherin ist oder dass so ein Typ wie er, sich niemals mit jemandem wie mir abgeben würde?«, fragte sie scharf und zu ihrem Erschrecken, ohne weiter darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Es war als hätten ihre Emotionen ihren Kopf vernebelt, sobald Ron den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

»Es kommt mir nur komisch vor, dass du was mit diesem Slytherin zu besprechen hast.«, erklärte Ron und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Das Blau spülte über Hermine hinweg wie ihre Emotionen. Schmerz. Wut. Enttäuschung. Ron hatte sie nicht gewollt. Mit jedem seiner Worte war ihr das wieder bewusst geworden. Ron sah sie nicht als Mädchen. Ron fand sie nicht attraktiv. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Glaubte Ron, dass sie jemanden wie Zabini nicht verdient hatte? Ohne nachzudenken, ohne einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, schleuderte sie ihm entgegen:

»Es ging darum, wann er mich am Samstag abholen wird, wenn wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen!«

Für einen Augenblick blieb den Mädchen der Mund offen stehen. Die Jungen wechselten erstaunte Blicke. Ron starrte Hermine an, als würde die Information nur langsam zu ihm vordringen. Auch Ginny wirkte, gelinde gesagt, überrascht. Nur Luna lächelte Hermine mit einem wissenden Ausdruck an, als wäre das alles ganz selbstverständlich.

Lavender begann zu lachen und alle anderen außer Ron, Ginny und Luna stimmten mit ein.

»Guter Witz, Hermine, ich wusste gar nicht das du so komisch sein kannst. Zabini und du in Hogsmeade, HA HA HA. Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst: was hast du denn mit jemandem wie ihm zu tun?«, fragte Lavender jetzt und musste zwischen den einzelnen Wörtern immer wieder vor Lachen jappsen.

»Das ist mein Ernst!«, knurrte Hermine. Das Gelächter verstummte augenblicklich.

Während Hermine spürte, wie die Wut und der Zorn sich durch ihre Eingeweide fraß, merkte sie, wie die anderen auf ihre Antwort hin erkannten, dass sie nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass sie die Farbe gewechselt hatte, denn sie fühlte ihre Wangen genauso heiß brennen, wie den Groll in ihrem Inneren. Die Stimmung war nicht mehr ausgelassen. Und Hermine wusste genau, dass ihre Mitschüler sie gut genug kannten, um die Zeichen richtig zu deuten und zu wissen, wann man sie besser in Ruhe ließ. Ron jedoch stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, wollte nach ihrem Arm greifen, doch Hermine wich vor ihm zurück. Er sah besorgt aus, stellte sie irritiert fest, als er in einem beruhigenden Ton auf sie einsprach:

»Hermine, der nimmt dich bestimmt nur auf den Arm oder es ist eine von den Slytherin Gemeinheiten. Du solltest vorsichtig sein.«

Für einen Augenblick tat es Hermine fast gut, zu denken, dass Ron sich um sie zu sorgen schien, doch gleichzeitig waren da diese Wut und wieder ein schmerzhafter Stich. Ron hielt sie wirklich für so wenig begehrenswert, dass alles, was ihm zu ihrer Verabredung einfiel, war, dass Zabini etwas Übles mit ihr vorhaben musste. Außerdem konnte sie es nicht leiden, wenn man auf sie einredete wie auf ein krankes Pferd, als wäre sie dumm.

»Nur weil ich nicht wie ein Model aussehe, soll sich einer wie Zabini nicht ernsthaft für mich interessieren können?«, sagte sie jetzt gefährlich leise.

»Kommt dir das nicht auch komisch vor?«, fragte Ron eindringlich. »Also, wenn es jemand wie Neville wäre, aber einer wie Zabini?« Er schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf, »Hermine, das kannst du doch nicht ernsthaft glauben. Der ist ein Slytherin, der will doch nichts anderes von dir, als dich zu verarschen. Kuck mal, Lav war noch nicht mal eifersüchtig auf dich, als sie mit mir zusammen war, obwohl wir immer zusammenhingen. Du bist einfach nicht der Typ, auf den Kerle wie dieser Zabini stehen.« 

Hermine fühlte eisige Kälte in sich aufsteigen und wie Ginny bei den Worten ihres Bruders geräuschvoll die Luft einzog. »Kuck dich doch mal an, du schminkst dich doch noch nicht mal und deine Haare…Was soll einer, der mit Whiskers von den Weird Sisters zusammen war, von dir wollen? Der spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga. Du kannst dich nicht mit ihm treffen. Das Ganze ist doch ein Witz! Du und Zabini, echt jetzt!« 

Hermines Augen funkelten vor Zorn, das spürte sie sogar selbst. Es war, als würde eine Sicherung in ihrem Kopf durchbrennen. Es tat weh. Sie spürte wie Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. Tränen des Schmerzes, der Enttäuschung und der Wut. Vor allem der Wut.

Dennoch war sich der Teil in ihr, der noch immer ruhig analysierte, was zwischen ihr und Ron vorging, der über ihr schwebte, wie eine andere Person, isoliert von ihren Gefühlen, sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie selbst haargenau die gleichen Bedenken gehabt hatte, wie ihre Mitschüler, wie Ron: Dass einer wie Zabini sich nicht ernsthaft für sie interessieren könnte. Doch jetzt war da diese trotzige, bockige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die wusste, was sie wert war und was zählte, die sich just in diesem Moment laut, deutlich und unendlich wütend meldete.

»Warum eigentlich nicht? Warum nicht? Wo steht geschrieben, dass das Aussehen eine Rolle spielt, wenn man sich für jemanden interessiert? Eine größere Rolle, als andere Dinge?«

Als wäre in ihrem Kopf ein Knoten geplatzt, erkannte Hermine in ihrem Zorn eine entscheidende Sache: Es war dumm von ihr gewesen, dem Faktum, dass sie eben keine Schönheit war, so viel Bedeutung zu zubilligen. Ja, dumm! Sie war so dumm gewesen! Wie hatte sie sich von Zabinis und ihrem Äußeren nur so vereinnahmen lassen können und nichts anderes wahrnehmen können als das? Es als einzig entscheidendes Kriterium ansehen können, was das Interesse von dem Slytherin bestimmte? Wie hatte sie diesem Vergleich der Äußerlichkeiten, der sie selbst auf eine niedrigere Stufe als Zabini gestellt hatte, so viel Bedeutung beimessen können? Sie dazu veranlassen können, dass sie geglaubt hatte, sie könnte dem Slytherin nicht das Wasser reichen? Zabini hatte ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihre Ansichten spektakulär fand, dass er sie clever fand, dass sie ihn interessierte, weil sie eben kein hohles Modepüppchen war, wie die Schönheiten, die er und die anderen aufgezählt hatten. Sie, ihr Intellekt, war das was ihn interessierte! Das war es! Ihr Intellekt, mit dem sich keiner der Schüler messen konnte. Niemand reichte an sie heran, was ihren Verstand betraf. Das war eine Tatsache. Hermine war noch immer wütend, aber diese Feststellung, stärkte sie, gab ihr Halt, die Kraft nicht angesichts Rons demütigenden Worten einfach davon zu laufen und sich dem Schmerz zu ergeben, weil der sie eben nicht wollte, sondern mit jeder Silbe sagte, dass sie ihm nicht schön, weiblich, mädchenhaft genug war. Wenn sie jemals noch irgendwo in sich einen Funken Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass Ron sie vielleicht doch irgendwann wollen könnte, dann war dieser in jenem Moment verglüht, erloschen, verschwunden. 

»Weil du mich nicht willst, Ron, kann mich auch kein anderer interessant finden, oder was? Dass Zabini was von mir wollen könnte, ist also ein Witz für dich?«, zischte sie, um dann wütend zu schreien: »Dann gewöhn dich schon mal daran viel zu lachen, denn Blaise interessiert sich für mich, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, und ich werde mit ihm ausgehen! Am Samstag!« In diesem Augenblick verfinsterte sich Rons Gesicht und Hermine, die seine blauen Augen mit ihren fixierte, spürte jemanden an ihrem Arm zupfen. Ärgerlich schüttelte sie die Berührung ab und setzte ihre Rede fort: »Blaise sieht nicht nur fantastisch aus, sondern ist auch intelligent, vielleicht sogar so intelligent wie ich, und im Gegensatz zu dir hat er Geschmack und die Schnauze voll von Weibern, deren Kopf so hohl ist, dass man Angst haben muss, dass ein Vakuum entstehen und deren Schädel damit jeden Moment zum Implodieren bringen könnte. Also kümmer’ dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten und sag mir nicht, wer sich für mich interessieren kann und wer nicht und vor allem: Sag mir nicht, was ich tun kann und was nicht!«

Wieder zupfte es an ihrem Arm und wieder schüttelte Hermine den Zupfer, den sie als Ginny erkannt zu haben glaubte, ab, während Ron jetzt mit hochrotem Kopf zornig gestikulierte und aufgebracht sagte:

»Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du so blöd bist, auf diesen Typen reinzufallen und dass du mit ihm ausgehen willst. Er wird dich voll verarschen! Er ist ein Slytherin, denen kann man nicht trauen!«

Hermine schrie den Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors an. Die Worte strömten heiß aus ihr heraus wie Magma aus einem Vulkan. Sie explodierte förmlich:

»Nur, weil du dich sogar von dem dümmsten Hufflepuff austricksen lassen würdest, heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht merken würde, wenn mich ein Slytherin verarschen wollte. Also, behaupte nicht ich wäre blöd. Und wenn ich mit Blaise Zabini ausgehen will, dann werde ich das tun. Selbst wenn ich mir von ihm in der nächstbesten Besenkammer das Hirn rausvögeln lasse will, werde ich das tun und du und deine blöden Sprüche werden daran auch nichts ändern!«

Rons blaue Augen blickten sie eisig an. Er war noch immer knallrot, hatte die Fäuste geballt und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie hielt dem Blick stand, bebte. Durch ein jähes lautes Räuspern wurde ihr Blickduell gestört. Gleichzeitig schoss Hermine zusammen mit Ron herum und fauchte mit ihm wie aus einem Mund:

»WAS?«

Augenblicklich stockte ihr der Atem. Während sie eben noch in eisigem Blau gefangen gewesen war, haftete ihr Blick nun in warmen dunkelbraunen Tiefen, die sie belustigt, wissend, selbstsicher anfunkelten.

»Ich unterbreche dieses Gespräch ja nur sehr ungern, aber, Hermine, du hast vorhin deine Bücher vergessen und ich dachte, du hättest sie gerne wieder…«, tönte es ihr dunkel und rauchig entgegen.

Blaise Zabini stand direkt vor ihr. Überragte sie. Eine Hand lässig in seinen Gürtel gehakt, in der anderen ihre Tasche. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er sich schon an dieser Stelle befunden und damit unweigerlich ihrem Streit mit Ron beigewohnt hatte, was er alles gehört hatte, haben musste. Breit grinsend streckte er ihr ihre Tasche entgegen. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte, die sein plötzliches Erscheinen verursacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Gesicht bereits hochrot vor Zorn war und nicht noch röter werden konnte, auch nicht vor Scham, die sie jetzt am liebsten im Boden versinken lassen würde. Ihr Mund war staubtrocken und sie spürte ihr Herz so schnell und kräftig schlagen, als würde ihr Körper bei jedem Schlag erzittern. 

Sie schluckte hart und griff nach den Büchern. Einen Augenblick hielten sie die Tasche gemeinsam fest. Seine Augen ließen ihre die ganze Zeit nicht los und diese lächelten mehr noch als sein Mund, was Hermine verwirrte. Seit wann lächelten Augen? Doch seine taten es. Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, als würde er auf etwas warten.

»Oh, Blaise, ähm ja, danke, die hab’ ich vorhin total vergessen.« Ihr Stimme klang fremd, trotzdem fest und freundlich. Fahrig strich sie eine Locke aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr. Ihre Gedanken rasten wie ihr Herzschlag. Was, wenn er sie auffliegen ließ? Wenn er sie, nachdem er sie all diese Sachen hatte sagen hören, auflaufen ließ, lächerlich machte? Sie spürte, wie die anderen der Szene zwischen Zabini und ihr gespannt folgten.

»Also, wegen Samstag…«, er machte ein kleine Pause, sah sie an und seine Augenbrauen wanderten unschuldig nach oben, als wollte er ihr das Zeichen für ihren Einsatz geben. Hermine hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde einen Aussetzer machen. Zabini spielte? Er spielte ihr zu? 

»Ja, es bleibt dabei.«, sagte sie daraufhin erst zögerlich, dann nach einem unmerklichen, bestätigenden Wink mit den Brauen seinerseits, fester: »Um drei in der Eingangshalle. Ich werde da sein, Blaise!«

Er lächelte und nickte. In seinem Blick war nun Anerkennung und etwas anderes, was Hermine nicht einordnen konnte. Ihre Augen sprachen miteinander in einer Sprache, deren Vokabeln sie noch nicht alle kannte, deren System sie noch nicht vollständig durchdrungen hatte, aber es fühlte sich gut an und aufregend. Sie musste ebenfalls lächeln, strahlte zurück, dabei konnte sie sich einen Seitenblick auf die entgeisterten Gesichter der anderen nicht verkneifen. Ron wirkte nicht nur verblüfft, sondern wütend. Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf, etwas, was Hermine bisher nie in dem wässrigen Blau wahrgenommen hatte.

»Das ist wirklich…großartig«,, hörte sie den Slytherin sagen, während seine Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten und sein Grinsen einen verschlagenen Zug annahm. Noch in dem Moment, in dem sie sich fragte, was er wohl vorhatte, traf sie sein nächster Spielzug völlig unvorbereitet: »Und bei morgen Abend bleibt es auch, so wie du gesagt hast, in der Bibliothek um sieben?!«

»WAS?«

Hermine versuchte sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, was ihr sogar gelang und seine Mundwinkel in eine Richtung dirigierte, die seinem Lächeln etwas Anerkennendes verlieh. Für jemand anderen als Hermine, waren diese versteckten Signale nicht wahrnehmbar. Die anderen sahen nur, dass sie sich beständig anlächelten.

»Natürlich, genau wie ich gesagt habe.«, entgegnete sie ihm ihrer Meinung nach äußerst überzeugend. 

»Freut mich, also bis später dann!«

Blaise lächelte sie an und zwinkerte ihr wieder zu. Hermine konnte die Selbstzufriedenheit in jeder Faser seines Körpers sehen, doch statt wirklich ärgerlich über seinen Schachzug, der sie zu einer weiteren Verabredung genötigt hatte, und seine offene zur Schaustellung seines Selbstbewusstseins zu werden, musste sie schmunzeln. Er hatte sie zwar ausgetrickst, aber ohne dass sie davon einen Nachteil gehabt hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Gewinnerin. Auf ganzer Linie. Er hatte ihr ihren Triumph gegönnt und sie gönnte ihm seinen. Das Spiel hatte Spaß gemacht. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich…geschmeichelt. Er hatte diese ganzen Anstrengungen unternommen, um sich mit ihr zu verabreden. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Chance verdient. Und außerdem hatte er ihr ihre Bücher gebracht. Sie presste die Tasche fest an ihre Brust und sah ihm seufzend nach, wie er langsam zurück zum Schloss schlenderte. Dann wandte Hermine sich wieder den anderen zu, die sie noch immer mit einer Mischung von Unglauben, Erschrockenheit und Neid anstarrten. Am liebsten hätte sie den andern laut ins Gesicht gelacht, stattdessen setzte sie sich in Gras und schlug seelenruhig das Buch auf, auf das sie sich im Innenhof nicht hatte konzentrieren können. Doch jetzt war ihr Kopf frei. Gänzlich nicht, aber freier als vorher jedenfalls.

»Ist irgendwas?«, fragte sie, als sie noch immer spürte, dass die anderen sie wie gebannt anstarrten. Die Antwort war ein kollektives Kopfschütteln. Ron jedoch war wutentbrannt in eine andere Richtung als Zabini davon gestapft. Ginny stand zwischen ihrer Freundin und ihrem Bruder, der sich immer weiter entfernte, bevor GInny ihm schließlich hinterher rannte.

Hermine hörte, wie die anderen leise hinter ihrem Rücken zu tuscheln begonnen hatten, aber das war ihr egal. Vollkommen egal. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie glaubte, so etwas wie die Erkenntnis, dass sie wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Mädchen war in Rons Augen hatte aufblitzen sehen. Dass sie ihm bewiesen hatte, dass sie sehr wohl ein Mädchen war, eines, für das sich jemand wie Blaise Zabini interessierte. Doch daran wollte sie nicht denken. Sie hatte ihr Leben ändern wollen. Erwachsenwerden. Vielleicht gehörte das ja dazu? Vielleicht wurde es Zeit sich weniger Sorgen zu machen, mutig voranzugehen, Neues zu probieren? Sich so, wie sie es bereits beschlossen hatte, ganz aus alten Strukturen zu lösen? Die Entscheidung sich mit Zabini zu treffen, war keine bewusste gewesen. Sie hatte es aus Trotz getan, aber jetzt, wo sie getroffen war, fühlte es sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. Natürlich war da noch immer eine Stimme voller Bedenken in ihrem Kopf, aber warum sollte sie es nicht riskieren? Mal etwas riskieren? Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, anders zu werden. Herauszufinden, was Hermine Granger wollte. Das Goldene Trio gab es nicht mehr. Sie hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen und vielleicht würde ihr ein völlig anderer Einfluss als der ihrer Freunde und Hausgenossen dabei helfen, mehr über sich selbst in Erfahrung zu bringen. So wie sie eben hatte herausfinden können, dass sogar Slytherin-Spielchen ihren Reiz hatten. Jetzt wollte sie das gute Gefühl in ihrem Inneren auskosten. Das wollte sie, auch wenn sich Rons Gesicht und die damit verbundene Enttäuschung nicht so leicht aus ihrem Kopf verdrängen ließ. Ron hatte sich gegen sie entschieden und sie hatte sich entschieden, weiter zu gehen. Und das würde sie tun. Vielleicht war diese Verabredung mit Zabini ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung dafür? Das konnte sie im Vorhinein nicht wissen, aber Hermine, wollte sich verändern und dazu gehörte es auch, das, was sich nicht kontrollieren ließ, einfach geschehen zu lassen. Sie würde damit umgehen können. Sie würde es können! Mit diesem letzen Gedanken versank Hermine endlich in dem Absatz ihres Zaubertrankbuches, den sie für morgen durcharbeiten wollte.


	22. Break

Die Wut lag wie ein roter Schleier über Rons Augen. Er hatte dem Druck in seinem Inneren nachgeben wollen. Einem Druck, der seine Faust in die überhebliche Visage dieses scheiß Slytherins hatte zwingen wollen. Einem Druck, der ihn Hermine am liebsten hätte packen lassen und so lange schütteln, bis sie zur Vernunft gekommen wäre. Doch stattdessen lief er wütend und ziellos davon, nur um den geballten Zorn in seinem Körper los zu werden.

»Ron!«, hörte er die Stimme seiner Schwester am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung rufen, ohne darauf zu reagieren. Die Wogen der Wut vernebelten seinen Verstand. Heißer Zorn ätzte sich durch seine Gehirnwindungen. 

Wie konnte Hermine das tun? Wie konnte sie nur auf diesen Schleimer reinfallen? Hermine hatte Zabini angelächelt. Hermine hatte einen Slytherin angelächelt. Hermine hatte sich mit einem Slytherin ür Hogsmeade verabredet. Hermine würde morgen zusammen mit einem Slytherin in der Bibliothek sein. 

Hermine! Seine Hermine!

»Bleib endlich stehen!«, rief Ginny ihm hinterher, aber es drang nicht wirklich bis zu ihm vor.

»Sie verbringt ihre Zeit lieber mit einem Slytherin als mit mir!«

Dann spürte er Ginny neben sich, die ihn eingeholt hatte und nach seinem Arm griff.

»Wie kann sie das machen?«, platzte es aus Ron heraus. »Sie tut doch sonst immer so schlau und dann lässt sich von diesem Typen verarschen! Nur weil er gut aussieht oder was? Ich raff es nicht!« Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. »Scheiß Slytherin Arschloch!«

»Ron, jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein!« Ginnys Stimme hatte einen beschwichtigenden Tonfall, aber dieses Gefühl, das sich wie ein Lebewesen in seinem Inneren anfühlte, ließ sich davon nicht besänftigen. Es grollte, knurrte, tobte, hieb schmerzhaft mit spitzen Krallen auf seine Eingeweide ein.

Ron riss sich los, schüttelte seine Schwester ab, wie ein lästiges Insekt und ging in einem schnellen Tempo weiter, nur um gleich wieder aufgebracht stehen zu bleiben und die Arme erst anhebend, danach senkend, dann wieder hebend zu brüllen:

»Was ist mit Hermine los, häh? Erst kann sie nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein und jetzt trifft sie sich auch noch mit so einem schleimigen Slytherin! Was soll diese ganze Scheiße?«

Alles, was einmal gewesen war, was Bestand gehabt hatte, löste sich scheinbar vor Rons Augen auf. Zerbrach, fiel auseinander. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie immer Freunde sein würden: Harry, Hermine und er. Immer. Was war nur passiert? Es kam Ron vor als wäre er nach ihrem Streit am Mittwoch aus einem langen Schlaf aufgewacht und nichts war mehr so, wie er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Die Welt, wie er sie gekannt und gemocht hatte, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Wie hatte das passieren können?

Vor Rons innerem Auge tauchte ein Paar grüner Augen hinter Glas auf und bevor Ginny etwas entgegnen konnte, fauchte er wütend:

»Das ist alles Harrys Schuld!«

»Was?«

Das Gesicht in seinem Gedächtnis, das ihm so vertraut war, wie sein eigenes, ließ die Wut in ihm höher und höher kochen. Ja, das war alles Harrys Schuld. Die Schuld von dem Typen, von dem Ron geglaubt hatte, er wäre sein Freund. Sein bester Freund! Aber da hatte er falsch gedacht!

»Wenn Harry seine Fresse gehalten hätte, wären wir alle noch Freunde, dann würde Hermine am Wochenende mit uns nach Hogsmeade gehen und sich nicht diesem Zabini an den Hals werfen. Harry ist so ein scheiß Wichser! Das ist alles seine Schuld!«

Ron spürte Tränen der Wut in seine Augen steigen. Es entglitt ihm. Alles entglitt ihm. Sie entglitt ihm. 

»Es soll wieder so sein wie früher!«

»Hör auf damit, Ron! Harry kann überhaupt nichts dafür. Er ist dein bester Freund und-«, redete Ginny auf ihn ein, aber Ron hatte das dringende Bedürfnis seinen Zorn herauszuschreien und so brüllte er seine Schwester, ohne ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihren Satz zu beenden, nieder: 

»Scheiß auf Harry! Er ist verdammt noch mal schuld an dem ganzen Mist, dieses selbstsüchtige Arschloch!«

»Die Sache mit Hermine und dir ist nicht Harrys Schuld. Er hat lediglich ausgesprochen, was wir anderen alle längst gewusst haben. Du warst nur zu blind, es zu sehen, wolltest es wahrscheinlich wieder mal nicht sehen.«, sprach Ginny wieder in diesem beruhigenden Ton auf ihn ein. Und, bei Merlin, wie er diesen Tonfall hasste. Wie Mum, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. »Klar, war es falsch von Harry, das am Mittwoch einfach so rauszuposaunen, aber es war die Wahrheit und längst überfällig. Sogar Hermine sieht das so.« Jetzt legte seine Schwester ihm auch noch, die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn aus den mitleidig wissenden, überheblichen Augen seiner Mutter an, während sie auf ihn einredete. »Manche Dinge ändern sich eben, Ronnie. Das nennt man Erwachsenwerden! Und dass Hermine Abstand zu dir bekommen wollte, war ihre Entscheidung. Das hat nichts mit Harry zu tun. Sie braucht eben etwas Zeit, um darüber hinweg zu kommen, dass sie in dich verliebt ist und dass du sie abgewiesen hast.«

»Sie hat doch nein gesagt!«, schrie Ron jetzt und das Biest in seinem Inneren wand sich wütend und zornig. »Von mir aus hätten wir es doch miteinander probieren können! Aber sie wollte ja nicht. Sie!« Das Bild von Hermine und Zabini, die sich anlächelten, tauchte in seinem Kopf auf, brachte das Tier in seinen Eingeweiden dazu, die Krallen noch tiefer in sein Fleisch zu treiben, als er lauthals brüllte: »Sie will ihre Zeit ja lieber mit einem Slytherin verbringen als mit mir!« 

In diesem Moment sah er einen Funken in Ginnys braunen Augen und seine Schwester erhob jetzt das erste Mal die Stimme:

»Das ist wieder Mal so typisch für dich, Ron: Bei dir haben immer die anderen Schuld. Es sind es immer die anderen, wenn was nicht so läuft, wie du es willst. Erst ist es Harry, jetzt ist es Hermine. Du solltest dir vielleicht erstmal darüber klar werden, was du selbst willst und dann solltest du darüber nachdenken, was du dafür tun kannst, damit du das bekommst, was du willst. Werd’ endlich erwachsen und hör auf, darauf zu warten, dass andere Dinge für dich entscheiden, sondern lern’ endlich, für dich selbst einzustehen und was dafür zu tun.!« Ginny sah ihn an. Fixierte ihn. Stemmte die Hände in die Seite und erinnerte ihn wieder an seine Mutter. »Du hast Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum vorgeworfen, er wäre dir kein Freund gewesen, er hätte nicht mit dir geredet, er hätte sich zurückgezogen. Aber was hast du dafür getan, das zu ändern? Was hast du dafür getan, um euere Freundschaft zu retten? Als Hermine gesagt hat, dass sie Abstand braucht und nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sein kann, was hast du dafür getan, um euere Freundschaft zu retten? Gib nicht dauernd anderen die Schuld daran, wenn etwas nicht so ist, wie du es gerne hättest, nur weil es einfacher ist, die Verantwortung für dein Leben auf andere abzuwälzen. Wenn du was haben willst, dann musst du auch was dafür tun, dann musst du dafür kämpfen!«

Was sollte das? Ron verstand es nicht. Die Bestie tobte durch seine Innereien und Ginny faselte etwas vom Erwachsenwerden und davon, dass er nichts tun würde? Was hätte er den tun sollen? Ginny hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Was wusste sie denn davon? Was wusste sie denn schon vom Goldenen Trio? Nichts! Gar nichts! Was hätte er denn mehr tun können, als Hermine anzubieten, dass sie es miteinander versuchen könnten? Was hätte er mehr tun können, als ihr zu sagen, dass er sie brauchte? Und was Harry betraf: Er war für Harry da gewesen. Immer. Was konnte er denn dafür, wenn der Goldjunge aufgehört hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen? Was konnte Ron dafür, dass Harry alles kaputt gemacht hatte? Dass Harry das Goldene Trio zerstört hatte, weil er lieber eine Solo-Karriere machen wollte? Dass Harry alles, was Ron geliebt hatte, verdorben hatte?

»Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, Ginny.«, bellte er. »Es ist alles Harrys Schuld. Der soll es auch wieder in Ordnung bringen!«

Ginny stand vor ihm, die Wangen mit einem rosa Hauch überzogen. Ihre Augen blitzten.

»Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, Ron? Werd’ endlich erwachsen und übernimm Verantwortung! Das ist so erbärmlich, die ganze Schuld auf Harry zu schieben.«

»Erbärmlich!?«, wiederholte Ron, was seine Schwester gesagt hatte, und fühlte alles Blut aus seinen Wangen weichen. Die Klauen des Tieres schabten und kratzten schmerzhaft in ihm. Ließen ihn sich innerlich krümmen. Warum war noch nicht mal seine Schwester auf seiner Seite? War Harry ihr wichtiger? War es das? Wie immer: Der Retter der Zaubererwelt im Mittelpunkt und er, Ron, der wertlose Statist daneben? Der witzige Sidekick, des strahlenden Helds? Wollte Ginny es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass Harry in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so toll war? Harry hatte Ginny wie Dreck behandelt. Wie konnte sie das vergessen und auf dessen Seite stehen, während sie ihn, ihren eigenen Bruder, als erbärmlich beschimpfte?

»Wenn jemand erbärmlich ist, dann ist es Harry.«, sagte Ron nun tonlos. »Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nämlich nicht total verknallt in ihn und davon verblendet. Du siehst doch nur den tollen Held und alle anderen sind ja so scheiße und erbärmlich im Vergleich zu ihm. Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein erbärmlicher Bruder für dich bin. Von mir aus brauchst du auch nicht mehr so tun, als würdest du dich für mich interessieren. Geh doch zu deinem scheiß Goldjungen von Gryffindor. Ihr seid das perfekte Paar! Du rennst ihm ja eh schon seit Jahren hinterher, obwohl er dich überhaupt nicht beachtet hat. Du hast dich bei der Siegesfeier an ihn rangeschmissen ohne Ende, bist mit ihm gleich am ersten Abend ins Bett gestiegen und hast es sogar im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihm getrieben und dann redet er über dich wie über eine Nutte, und du bist immer noch auf seiner Seite. Wie erbärmlich ist das denn, häh? Ich raff es echt nicht. Aber geh ruhig und werde mit deinem Retter der Zaubererwelt glücklich, der dich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Soll mir egal sein, vielleicht stehst du ja drauf?!« 

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. Ein Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel. Das hatte er schon so oft gesehen. Früher war sie dann weinend zu Mum gerannt, jetzt jedoch baute sie sich vor ihm auf. Das rote Haar wie ein Flammenkranz um ihren Kopf. Das Gesicht zornesrot und ihre Augen bedrohlich leuchtend. Ihre Stimme war ein heißes Zischen, wie Wasser, das ins Feuer gegossen wurde und verdampfte.

»Du bist so ein dummes unreifes Kind, Ron. Weißt du was, ich wünsche Hermine, dass sie schnell über dich hinwegkommt. Und wenn Zabini sich wirklich für sie interessiert und ihr dabei hilft umso besser. Denn der scheint ja wenigstens zu wissen, was er will. Ich hoffe, er will dasselbe wie Hermine. Und ich werde ihnen persönlich eine Besenkammer dafür reservieren, sollte es so sein!«

Ginny drehte sich um und ließ Ron mit diesen Worten und dem Biest in seinem Inneren zurück, das ihn in Stücke riss, so intensiv fühlte sich der Schmerz in ihm an, während er ihr wütend hinterher starrte.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry lag im Gras und blickte in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Sein Lieblingsplatz am See war verlassen, denn es war Mittagessenszeit. Er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger, also war er nicht hingegangen. Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder zu den Geschehnissen am Vormittag im Pokalzimmer. Es rief noch immer ein Art kindliche Verblüffung in ihm hervor, daran zu denken, dass Malfoy und er so etwas wie Frieden miteinander geschlossen und sich darauf geeinigt hatten, ein wie-auch-immer-geartetes-Etwas miteinander zu wagen – Harry war nicht in der Lage das ganze als Affäre oder Beziehung zu bezeichnen, denn für diese Sache schien es einfach keine Begrifflichkeit in seinem Wortschatz zu geben. 

Sie hatten im Trophäenraum noch eine ganze Weile schweigend und einträchtig nebeneinander her gearbeitet, erinnerte er sich schmunzelnd. Schon allein das war nachträglich kaum vorstellbar und wirkte zusammen mit dem, was alles davor zwischen ihnen gelaufen war, auf Harry mit Abstand betrachtet so unwirklich, dass er fast schon glaubte, seine kranke Fantasie hätte ihm alles nur vorgegaukelt und in Wahrheit wären Malfoy und er lediglich Feinde, so wie früher. Ein Früher, das in Anbetracht der Erlebnissen von heute ebenso irreal schien, wie das Ereignis selbst. Es fühlte sich alles seltsam und fremd an. Vergangenheit. Gegenwart. Zukunft. Alles war anders.

Es gab so viel, was er Malfoy hatte fragen wollen. Angefangen bei der Ungewissheit, wie, wann und wo sie sich wieder treffen konnten. Wie sie sich einander gegenüber verhalten sollten. Schließlich hatten sie sich geküsst, rumgemacht, Frieden geschlossen, wie konnte Harry da einfach so tun, als wäre nichts davon geschehen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass etwa alle fünfzehn Sekunden das Wort schwul durch seinen Kopf dröhnte und dabei wie eine Leuchtreklame mit Wackelkontakt vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzte. 

Schwulsein war ein Konzept, von dem er in etwa so viel Ahnung hatte, wie Neville vom Zaubertränke Brauen. Also gar keine und der einzige Mensch, von dem er wusste, dass der schwul sein musste und von dem er vielleicht etwas darüber erfahren konnte, überhaupt darüber sprechen konnte, war Malfoy selbst. Und ob er wirklich mit dem Slytherin darüber sprechen wollte, das wusste er nicht sicher. Sie waren keine Freunde…Mit Malfoy wie mit einem Freund zu reden, war noch ungewohnter, als sich daran zu erinnern, was sie miteinander getan hatten. Aber das spielte jetzt gerade ohnehin keine Rolle. 

Bevor Harry im Pokalzimmer auch nur ein Wort über die Dinge, die ihn beschäftigt hatten, zu dem Slytherin hatte sagen können, war Professor McGonnagall aufgetaucht, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie zum Mittagessen und für den Rest des Tages entlassen wären. Für große Reden war plötzlich keine Zeit mehr gewesen. Harry seufzte. Er hatte noch genau das Bild vor Augen, wie Malfoy stumm seine Robe aufgehoben und - ohne ihn anzusehen - angezogen hatte. Wie Harry auf dessen Rücken gestarrt hatte, als Malfoy vor ihm in Richtung Tür gegangen war. Wehmütig hatte er sich gefühlt. Verunsichert. Ängstlich. Sein Herz hatte gerast und Panik war unerwartet und mit einer ungeahnten Intensität in ihm aufgestiegen. Panik, dass alles, was zwischen Malfoy und ihm passiert war, nur ein Traum gewesen sein könnte und dass Harry in dem Moment, in dem einer von ihnen das Pokalzimmer verließ, aufwachen und nie wieder in diesem Traum zurückkehren können würde. Er hatte den Slytherin aus dieser Angst heraus reflexartig am Arm gepackt und festgehalten. 

Graue Augen hatten ihn dunkel, beinahe schwarz angesehen. Der Ausdruck in Malfoys Gesicht war ungewohnt gewesen. Gänzlich ungewohnt. Weich, hatte Ruhe und Wärme ausgestrahlt. Blitzschnell und kräftig hatte der Slytherin Harry in seine Arme gezogen und ihm eindringlich und gleichzeitig voller Zuversicht zu geflüstert: 

»Du und ich. Nur du und ich, wenn wir alleine sind, und der Retter der Zaubererwelt und ein Todesser, wenn wir es nicht sind. Es wird funktionieren.« 

Bei der Erinnerung an die Stimme und Malfoys Worte breitet sich ein warmes Gefühl in Harry aus. Harry hatte genickt und bevor sich der Vertrauensschüler der Schlangen von ihm hatte los machen können, hatte Harry seine Lippen auf dessen Mund gepresst, gespürt wie sich Malfoys Finger Besitz ergreifend in sein Haar vergraben hatten, als der den Kuss heiß und feucht erwidert hatte. Es war wie ein Versprechen gewesen. Das Versprechen, dass es wirklich passiert war, dass es nicht aufhörte, wenn sie diesen Raum verließen, dass es einfach nicht mehr aufhören würde. Dann hatte sich Malfoy abrupt von ihm gelöst und war wortlos mit schnellen Schritten in dieselbe Richtung, in die die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor kurz vorher verschwunden war, fort gegangen.

Harry seufzte wieder. Er atmete in sein Shirt. Zimt. Es roch noch immer nach Malfoy. Das war schön. Harry glaubte noch immer den Slytherin zu spüren, es kribbelte in seinen Fingerspitzen und fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. Harry hatte beschlossen, mit sich und seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen alleine sein zu wollen. Das Seeufer war zu dieser Zeit der richtige Ort dafür, also lag er nun im Gras und schwamm in seinen Emotionen wie der Kraken unter der Wasseroberfläche im See. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ginny stand an der Tür zur Großen Halle und wartete. Nachdem Professor McGonnagall sich an ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, war nur wenige Augenblicke später Draco Malfoy aufgetaucht. Ginny war zuversichtlich gewesen, dass sie jeden Moment Harrys schwarzen Haarschopf erspähen würde, doch der Goldjunge von Gryffindor war nicht gekommen. Die Türen waren schon lange hinter Ginny geschlossen worden und sie konnte das Gelächter und die Geräusche von den essenden Schülern gedämpft durch das Holz und die Ritzen dringen hören, während sie auf den Jungen-Der-Lebt wartete.

Der Streit mit Ron hatte sie verletzt, dennoch war für solche Gedanken kein Platz in ihrem Kopf. Sie dachte an Harry. Wie so oft. Wie immer. Immer nur Harry.

»Wo bist du, Harry Potter?«, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Male. Dann, als ihr klar wurde, dass er nicht mehr zum Essen kommen würde, hatte sie eine Idee. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie durch die Eingangshalle gelaufen, nach draußen durch den Innenhof, den kleinen Trampelpfad, der von dort hinaus auf die Ländereien führte, entlang. In diesem Augenblick sah sie ihn. Am See. Pechschwarzes Haar. Eine Gestalt, die im Gras lag. 

Ginny hielt inne. Wollte sie das wirklich tun? Sollte sie das tun? Es war längst Zeit. Sie hätte es längst tun müssen. Mit ihm reden. Es ihm sagen. Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und blieb erst wieder vor ihm stehen, wobei ihr kleiner zierlicher Körper einen unerwartet langen Schatten auf den Jungen warf, der mit geschlossenen Augen scheinbar schlafend oder zu mindest dösend ausgestreckt und entspannt im Gras lag.

»Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde.«, sagte sie leise.

Harry zuckte zusammen und riss gleichzeitig die Augen auf, während er sich - sich auf den Ellbogen abstützend - aufrichtete und überrascht ausrief:

»Ginny!«

»Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.«, beeilte sie sich zu sagen. 

Er blinzelte, weil er in die Sonne blicken musste, um sie anzusehen, als sie fragte:

»Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Darf ich mich setzen?«

Harry nickte, seine Stirn war sorgenvoll gerunzelt und er strahlte Unbehagen aus. Diese Reaktion bestätigte alles, was Ginny bereits ahnte, fühlte, wusste. Das, was Harry am Mittwoch zu ihr gesagt hatte, war zwar demütigend gewesen und Ginny hatte sich von ihm wie ein billiges Flittchen behandelt gefühlt, doch das war nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Das war nicht der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie sich so lange zurückgezogen hatte. Im Schlafsaal verkrochen hatte. Versteckt hatte. Es war nicht Harrys Stimme gewesen, die ihr entgegen geschrieen hatte, dass er sie nicht liebte, sondern es war ihre eigene Stimme gewesen. Die, die sie tief in sich von ihrem ersten Kuss an hatte wispern hören. Genau diese Stimme hatte ohrenbetäubend laut wieder und wieder aufgeschrieen »Harry Potter liebt dich nicht! Trotz allem! Egal, wie sehr du dich auch anstrengst! Du kannst ihn nicht dazu zwingen, dich zu lieben!« und ihr den Schlaf geraubt. Erst nach Mittwoch hatte sie die Stimme nicht mehr ignorieren können und ihr Gehör geschenkt, sich mit ihr auseinander gesetzt und versucht, damit umzugehen. Aber wie ging man mit einem Herz um, das brach? 

Ginny sammelte sie sich. Stärkte sich. Dann sprach sie, leise nicht ohne ihn anzusehen:

»Das mit uns, willst du, dass es vorbei ist?«

Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug. Der Blick in sein Gesicht …war Antwort genug. Er schien noch immer nach einer passenden Entgegnung zu suchen.

»Du liebst mich nicht, oder?«, versuchte sie, es ihm leichter zu machen. Ihm vorzugeben, was sie wusste, dass er ihr sagen musste, wenn er ehrlich zu ihr sein wollte. Ginny hatte trotzdem nicht anders gekonnt, als diese Feststellung, als Frage zu formulieren. Sie brachte es noch immer nicht über sich, die Wahrheit, die sie kannte, zu akzeptieren, den letzten Funken Hoffnung, der sich in dem Zusatz »oder?« manifestiert hatte, zu verbergen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es keine Hoffnung gab. Tief in sich wusste sie das. Er hatte sie nie so gewollt, wie sie ihn. 

»Weil er mich nicht liebt!«

Harry schluckte, sah Ginny jetzt an. Seine Augen antworteten. Eine Antwort, die Ginny innerlich zerriss. 

Ein deutliches »Ja, ich liebe dich nicht!«   
Ein deutliches »Ja, ich will, dass es vorbei ist!«  
Aber auch ein deutliches »Es tut mir leid!«

Das Brennen, das daraufhin sofort ihre Tränenkanäle erfüllte, ihre Nasenschleimhaut zuschwellen ließ, kam plötzlich und doch erwartet. Dabei hatte sie sich vorgenommen nicht zu weinen. Sie wollte ihm keine Szene machen. Nicht nach dem, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte die Wahrheit doch stolz und hoch erhobenen akzeptieren wollen, ertragen wollen.

Ginny hatte diese Situation in den letzten Tagen immer wieder im Geiste durchgespielt, solange, bis Harry sie in ihrem Kopfkino nicht mehr in die Arme gerissen hatte, während er sie anschrie, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dass er sie liebte und das er sie nicht verlieren wollte. Irgendwann hatte sie es geschafft, diesen Wunschtraum zu begraben und durch eine Vorstellung zu ersetzen, die der jetzigen Situation sogar sehr nah kam. Nur dass sie in dieser Vorstellung nicht diese Art von Schmerz gefühlt hatte, der sie jetzt innerlich zerriss, überwältigte und ihren Stolz in die Knie zwang. Sie liebte ihn. Trotz allem. Trotzdem. Und die Wahrheit tat unendlich weh. 

Ginny spürte, wie die Tränen ihr die Sicht nahmen. Sie spürte, dass Harry sie an sich zog, fühlte, dass sie schluchzte. In Harrys Armen, an seiner Brust. Ihre Tränen durchtränkten sein Hemd. Sie klammerte sich an ihn. Ein kleiner Teil ihrer selbst hasste sich dafür, aber sie tat es trotzdem.

Die Art wie er sie behandelt hatte, die Demütigung vor ihren Freunden und schließlich die Erkenntnis, dass er sie - egal, was sie auch tat - nicht liebte, hatte nichts an ihren Gefühlen für ihn geändert. Rein gar nichts. Sie wollte ihn, noch immer. Das war demütigend. Zu wissen, dass er alles tun könnte und sie würde ihn trotzdem lieben, nicht damit aufhören zu können, ihn zu lieben, von ganzem Herzen. Ihm alles zu verzeihen, immer für ihn da sein zu wollen. Sich zu wünschen, jetzt von ihm gehalten zu werden. Zuzulassen, dass er es tat, obwohl er sie nicht liebte.

Sie fühlte sich an ihn gebunden, gefesselt. Etwas zwang sie zu ihm, drängte sie an ihn, verhinderte, dass sie sich von ihm löste. Sie verstand es selbst nicht. Aber das war die Wahrheit. Als hätte eine höhere Macht beschlossen, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens dazu verdammt sein würde, ihn zu lieben, unabhängig davon, wie seine Gefühle für sie aussahen. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen dagegen angekämpft, geweint, gezetert, geschluchzt, doch dieses Wissen war geblieben zusammen mit ihren Gefühlen.

»Ich liebe dich und werde nie damit aufhören!«, schrie es in ihr und das war das einzige, was ihr Verstand, ihr Herz zuließ.

»Es tut mir so leid.«, flüsterte Harry. »Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Das, was ich am Mittwoch gesagt habe, war total dumm von mir. Diese ganze Sache, ich hätte das nie zulassen dürfen…du hast das nicht verdient …ich bin-«

Seine Worte trafen einen Punkt, der Ginny mit Scham erfüllte. Sie hörte den Selbsthass in Harrys Stimme. Das Bedauern in seinen Worten. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren hatte Ginny in den vergangenen Tagen auch etwas anderes erkannt: Daran, dass sie verletzt worden war, trug sie selbst die Schuld. Das musste sie selbst verantworten. Ginny hatte begriffen, dass sie sich selbst belogen hatte und dass sie es aus egoistischen Gründen getan hatte, für sich selbst. Egoistische Gründe, für die sie sich selbst noch mehr verachtete, als dafür, dass sie nicht aufhören wollte, Harry zu lieben. Doch das, was sie getan hatte, das war keine Liebe. Das war Egoismus. Sie hatte Harry gewollt. Um jeden Preis. Sie war ein Risiko eingegangen. Sie hatte hoch gepokert und…verloren. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, ehrlich zu sein, damit sie nicht noch mehr verlieren würde:

»Nein, Harry! Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen.«, sagte sie bestimmt mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Harrys Augenbrauen schossen überrascht nach oben. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren, legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn am Reden zu hindern und sprach mit all ihrem Gryffindormut weiter:

»Das, was ich… getan habe, war dir gegenüber nicht fair. Ich hab es gewusst. Tief in mir drinnen,…dass du nichts von mir willst und es war…mir egal, weil ich unbedingt mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Ich hab dich ausgenutzt.«

Ginny hielt den Atem an. Beobachtete die Gesichtszüge ihres Gegenübers genau, nachdem sie dieses Geständnis aus sich herausgepresst hatte. Doch Harry schien nicht zu verstehen.

»Was?«, stieß er verwundert aus. Ginny schluckte. Es war demütigend. Beschämend. Aber sie schuldete ihm die Wahrheit. Noch immer rannen die Tränen heiß über ihre Wangen. Sie unterdrückte das Schluchzen, wischte mit dem Ärmel über Augen und Nase, als könnte sie so den Schmerz und die Scham zur Seite schieben:

»Ich habe gewusst, dass du mich nicht liebst und dass du nichts von mir willst, dass du nichts mit mir anfangen wolltest. Aber es war mir egal. Ich hab dich nach der Siegesfeier geküsst und mit dir geschlafen, weil ich es so sehr wollte. Ich wollte unbedingt mit dir zusammen sein. Ich wusste, dass du dann mit mir zusammen bleiben würdest, egal, was du selbst fühlst. Ich wusste, du würdest nicht Schluss machen. Das…es tut mir so leid, ich … hab dich ausgenutzt.«

Noch immer war der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht perplex und Ginny sprach schnell weiter, solange sie noch den Mut dazu hatte, solange Harry sie noch ließ. Denn Ginny erwartete jeden Moment, dass Harry sie von sich stoßen würde, aus seinen Armen verbannen, sie verachten.

»Ich wollte dich nicht unglücklich machen. Ich dachte, wenn du erst mit mir zusammen bist und feststellst, dass es…dass es dir gefällt…ich dachte, wenn ich mich nur genug anstrenge, dann würdest du dich auch in mich verlieben. Dann würdest du genauso glücklich mit mir sein, wie ich mit dir. Ich wollte doch nur eine Chance!« 

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Augen huschten unruhig über sein Antlitz, das immer noch außer Verwunderung keine Regung zeigte, also setzte sie ihre Rede fort. »Aber am Mittwoch, als du das über mich gesagt hast, da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht habe. Es war falsch, zu glauben, ich könnte dich davon überzeugen, mich zu lieben. Du hast dich die ganze Zeit abweisend verhalten, ich hab es die ganze Zeit gespürt, es ignoriert und trotzdem dieses Theater von der glücklichen Beziehung gespielt. Dich dazu gezwungen, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, dich gezwungen so zu tun, als wäre es für dich genauso schön wie für mich. Das tut mir so leid! Wenn ich dir eine Freundin hätte sein wollen, dann hätte ich akzeptieren sollen, dass du mich nicht willst und dich nicht in so eine Situation bringen dürfen. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich will dich doch nicht auch noch als Freund verlieren!«

Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Auen sehen, so sehr schämte sie sich. Und gleichzeitig krallte sich noch fester an ihn. Sie war erbärmlich. So wie Ron gesagt hatte: sie war erbärmlich. Auch wenn es richtig gewesen war, sich zu entschuldigen, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie hatte ihn ausgenutzt, weil sie ihn so sehr gewollt hatte, dass ihr jedes Mittel recht gewesen war. Es war ihr sogar egal gewesen, wie er sich dabei fühlte. Ihre Liebe war nicht frei gewesen, sondern egoistisch und letztlich hatte ihr egoistisches Verhalten dazu geführt, dass sie sich selbst und ihn verletzt hatte. Das war keine Liebe gewesen, sondern emotionale Erpressung. Ihn in eine Beziehung zu zwingen, die er nie gewollt hatte, auch wenn sie es nur gut gemeint hatte, geglaubt hatte, ihn letztlich glücklich machen zu können. Aber Ginny hatte erkennen müssen, dass sie seine Liebe nicht erzwingen konnte, egal wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Ihre Liebe hatte ihn nicht dazu bewegen können, Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln. Wenn sie ihn tatsächlich so liebte, wie er war, dann musste sie lernen das zu akzeptieren. Ihn eben lieben, ohne dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Sie konnte nach diesem Geständnis von Glück sagen, wenn er überhaupt noch mit ihr sprechen würde. Wenn er danach noch mit ihr befreundet sein wollte.

Ihre Stimme war ein Wimmern. So beschämend. Ein Flehen:

»Es tut mir so leid! Verzeih mir bitte!«

Harry wirkte nachdenklich. Schien abzuwägen. Er hielt sie noch immer fest, zwang schließlich ihren Blick in seinen, nachdem so etwas wie ein Ruck durch sein Mienenspiel gegangen war. Das leuchtende Grün umfing sie wie ein Mantel. Wühlte sie auf und beruhigte sie gleichzeitig. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ernst, dennoch freundlich. Seine Stimme war sanft und doch bestimmt, durchtränkt von Wärme, Zuneigung, Ehrlichkeit und …Nähe:

»Ginny, ich bin nicht in dich verliebt und ich möchte auch keine Beziehung mit dir. Das ist wahr und ich bin sehr froh, dass ich ehrlich zu dir sein kann. Aber du bist mir wichtig. Ich… liebe dich… wie eine Schwester und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich so quälst, also, hör bitte auf, dich selbst so fertig zu machen. Du bist ein tolles Mädchen und das, was ich am Mittwoch über dich gesagt habe, war total scheiße von mir, das hätte ich niemals sagen dürfen. Ich hab dich schlecht behandelt und war nicht ehrlich mit dir. Das hast du nicht verdient und das ist mein Fehler und meine Schuld. Ich bin es, der dich dafür um Verzeihung bitten muss!« Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände: 

»Die Frage ist: Verzeihst du mir?«

Sein Blick bohrte sich durch sie hin durch, spießte sie auf, ließ ihr Herz rasen und in all dem Schmerz, sich das Verlangen nach seiner Berührung in ihr aufbäumen, wie ein wildes Pferd, das sich Zaum und Sattel widersetzte.

»Es ist meine Schuld«, flüsterte sie unter ihren Tränen, um dann wieder auf ihn einreden zu wollen, damit er verstand, dass es ihre Schuld war allein ihre, »wenn ich dich nicht-«

»Sch...«, unterbrach Harry sie. Seine Lippen berührten sachte ihr Haar und seine Arme hielten sie fest. »Ich hätte ehrlich sein können und nein sagen, jederzeit, von Anfang an. Ich hab es nicht getan und das war scheiße von mir. Es gibt also nichts, woran du schuld bist, was ich dir verzeihen müsste. Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht. Diese ganze Sache…Ich hab doch gewusst, wie du fühlst. Ich habe bei der Feier nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Vielleicht habe ich ja auch gehofft, dass das mit uns beiden das Richtige ist, dass du mich glücklich machen würdest. Wer, wenn nicht du?! Aber es hat sich nicht … so angefühlt, nicht richtig, und dann war es schon zu spät. Ich hätte es dir gleich sagen müssen, aber ich hatte Angst, dich als Freund zu verlieren. Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen und Ron und Hermine auch nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr denkt, ich hätte dich nur ausnutzen wollen. Das wollte ich nämlich nie, OK!? Irgendwie gab es dann kein Zurück mehr. Ich war feige und das ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hab scheiße gebaut, dich verletzt. Und das tut mir leid. Hörst du: Mir tut es leid! Mir tut es leid, dich so zu sehen. Mir tut es leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Mir tut es leid, dass ich mich auf dich eingelassen hab, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich dich nicht so liebe, wie du mich, so wie du es verdienst, und dass ich nicht der Richtige für dich bin. Mir tut es leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe, dass du darunter gelitten hast und jetzt noch leidest. Und ich wünsche mir, dass wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben können. Ich will dich auch nicht als Freund verlieren! Also: Verzeihst du mir? Sind wir noch ...Freunde?«

Ginny schluckte. Bei den letzten Sätzen Harrys war seine Stimme immer leiser geworden, hatte belegt geklungen und es war ihr, als würde sein Herz direkt zu ihrem sprechen, ehrlich und frei. Sie saßen eng umschlungen im Gras, sie weinte, und das erste Mal fühlte Ginny sich ihm so nah wie noch nie zu vor. Da war keine Mauer, hinter der er sich wie sonst verbarg. Da war nur Ehrlichkeit und Wärme. Sie fühlte seine Nähe wie Balsam auf ihrem Herzen. Auch wenn es gebrochen war, in Stücke gerissen. Seine Worte taten weh, aber sie kamen aus seinem Herzen, waren aufrichtig. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie auch, jedoch anders. Wie eine Schwester…Aber sie war ihm wichtig! Er wollte sie nicht verlieren und sie würde alles dafür tun, dass das nicht passieren würde. Dass er sie nicht verlieren würde, niemals – noch sie ihn. Sie würde zu ihm stehen, sie würde alles für ihn tun, sie würde ihn lieben, ohne Bedingungen zu stellen, ohne etwas zu erwarten, ohne etwas im Gegenzug zu fordern. Ginny wollte für Harry da sein, ihm nahe sein, so wie jetzt, auch wenn das alles war, was sie von ihm bekommen würde: seine Freundschaft. Ginny würde ihn lieben und vielleicht, irgendwann würden sich seine Gefühle ja doch noch… ändern. Irgendwann. Vielleicht!? 

»Ja!«, stieß sie schließlich aus. »Ja!«, und hielt sich weiter an ihm fest.


	23. Needles and pins

Als Harry zum Abendessen in Richtung der Großen Halle schritt, fühlte er sich auf seltsame Weise unbeschwert. Er blickte auf Ginnys Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden zwischen ihren Schulterblättern hin und her schaukelte, während sie vor ihm lief. Luna zu seiner Linken lächelte ihn ruhig und besonnen an und hielt einen Vortrag über … soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte, …Nargel, denn wirklich zuhören, tat er nicht. Neville hinter ihnen hatte wie immer Schwierigkeiten Schritt zu halten und irgendwie drängte sich Harry langsam der Verdacht auf, dass sein schlaksiger Hausgenosse Asthma haben musste oder dringend anfangen sollte, mehr Sport zu treiben, denn Nevilles rot glänzenden Wangen und das geräuschvolle Atmen, waren schon ein wenig besorgniserregend. Aber nichtsdestotrotz fühlte Harry sich großartig. Es war fast so wie früher. Zusammen mit Freunden zum Abendessen durch die Korridore von Hogwarts zu streifen. Lachend, scherzend, gemeinsam. Fast wie früher. Und doch war es ganz anders. Alles war anders. 

Nicht nur, dass Hermine und Ron fehlten, nein, da war zum Beispiel dieses neuartige Gefühl, wenn er Ginny ansah: Harry fühlte nicht mehr den kaum kontrollierbaren Impuls, so viel räumliche Distanz zu ihr herzustellen wie möglich, und auch nicht mehr den unendlich schwarzen Selbsthass, wie all die Zeit zuvor, sondern etwas anderes. Er fühlte sich befreit und gleichzeitig mit ihr verbunden. Nach ihrer Aussprache am See hatten Ginny und er noch eine ganze Weile dort entspannt und gelöst zusammen gesessen und geredet. Er war erleichtert gewesen. Als hätte jemand den Druck von ihm genommen. Einen Druck. Und obwohl er beinahe selbst ihren Schmerz schon fast körperlich hatte spüren können, obwohl es wehgetan hatte, sie so leiden zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er der Grund dafür war, fühlte Harry sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Es war eine so berauschende Empfindung, zu wissen, dass er ehrlich zu Ginny gewesen war. Und dass die Zeiten, in denen Lügen eine Mauer zwischen ihnen beiden errichtet hatten, vorbei zu sein schienen. Stattdessen war er »er selbst« gewesen – Harry Potter, hatte frei gesprochen, seinen Emotionen Ausdruck verliehen und ihrem »Geständnis« sein eigenes folgen lassen. Natürlich hatte er nichts über Malfoy gesagt, aber er hatte bezüglich seiner Gefühle für Ginny und seine Beziehung zu ihr aufrichtig sein können. Und das hatte gut getan. Es war als hätten, sie die Kluft, die in all der Zeit zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, überbrücken können. Mit einer Brücke aus Wahrheit. 

Noch immer haftete Harrys Blick auf Ginnys hin und her hüpfendem Zopf vor ihm und er hörte Lunas Lachen wie das Plätschern von Wasser dicht an seiner Seite, während sie als Gruppe weiter auf die Große Halle zu steuerten. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, seit Harry und Ginny sich kannten, dass sie überhaupt so ehrlich und ungeschminkt miteinander gesprochen hatten –auf Augenhöhe und ohne Maske. Und es war auch das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihm wirklich klar geworden war, was genau er für Ginny fühlte und was in all den Jahren das Problem zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Sein Problem. Die Dinge, die Madame Pomfrey ihm in der Krankenstation gesagt hatte, waren ihm wieder ins Bewusstsein gekommen und hatten zusammen mit dem, was er fühlte, ein völlig neues Licht auf die Sache geworfen: Harry hatte in der Vergangenheit immer auf Ginny Rücksicht genommen, sie immer als eine Art kleine Schwester gesehen, die er hatte beschützen wollen, vor dem Bösen im Allgemeinen und schließlich auch vor der Enttäuschung, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte, im Besonderen. Dafür hatte er sich verantwortlich gefühlt. Er hatte sich für sie verantwortlich gefühlt. Auch für ihr Glück. Gerade für ihr Glück. Und gleichzeitig hatte er sich schuldig gefühlt. Schuldig dessen, dass sie nicht glücklich werden konnte mit ihm. 

Harry war klar geworden, was er vorher nicht verstanden hatte. Er hatte plötzlich ein Muster erkannt, das ihm bisher vorborgen geblieben war. Doch jetzt wusste er, weshalb er Ginny immer auf Distanz gehalten hatte, was zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte: Es war sein zugegebenermaßen kläglicher und komplett idiotischer Versuch gewesen, sie vor seiner Ablehnung zu beschützen, vor der Enttäuschung ihrer Gefühle, und sich dadurch selbst gleichzeitig nicht schuldig zu machen. Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, die alleinige Verantwortung für sie, für ihr Seelenheil, ihr Glück, zu tragen. Doch nach der Aussprache heute war ihm schmerzhaft, aber notwendiger Weise bewusst geworden, dass er sie nicht vor ihm oder vielmehr ihren eigenen enttäuschten Erwartungen ihn betreffend beschützen oder retten konnte. Sich allein dieses Gedankens bewusst zu werden, hatte ihn sich wie einen kompletten Idioten fühlen lassen. 

Wie hatte er nur jemals so etwas Bescheuertes denken können? Er war dem Irrglauben aufgesessen, dass er für das Glück eines anderen Menschen verantwortlich sein könnte. Für Ginnys Glück. Er hatte Ginny Gefühle vorgetäuscht, die nicht da waren, nur um sie glücklich zu machen und sich in seinem verquerten Denken nicht schuldig fühlen zu müssen, was absolut dämlich gewesen war. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieses Vorhaben ja grandios gescheitert war. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. So dumm! Weder seine Distanziertheit noch seine vorgetäuschten Gefühle, waren der richtige Weg gewesen. Und qualvoll für ihn selbst und vor allem für Ginny, hatte Harry erkennen müssen, dass sein Fehler darin bestanden hatte, sich für etwas verantwortlich zu fühlen, für das Ginny die Verantwortung nur selbst tragen konnte, ja sogar musste. Für ihre Gefühle. Für ihr Glück. Es war nicht Harrys Schuld, dass Ginny ihn liebte und es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Ganz im Gegenteil: Es war vermessen von ihm gewesen, zu glauben, er hätte die Macht oder sei dazu ausersehen, dafür die Verantwortung zu tragen. Vermessen anzunehmen, er sei besser als sie selbst darin, diese Verantwortung zu tragen.

Es war nicht seine Schuld! Er war nicht verantwortlich! Es war nicht seine Aufgabe! 

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er das begriffen hatte, aber er hatte es begriffen. Am See mit ihr. Arm in Arm. Diese Erkenntnis war eine Befreiung gewesen. Befreiend. Ginny war für sich und ihr Glück selbst verantwortlich und es war Zeit gewesen, ihr diese Verantwortung zurück zu geben. Es war Zeit gewesen, sie als gleichwertig zu behandeln. Ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen und sie selbst entscheiden zu lassen, wie sie damit umging. Das hatte er erkannt und er hatte es getan und es war richtig gewesen. Was das betraf, hatte Harry alles gewonnen und die Worte von Poppy Pomfrey hatten sich mit Leben gefüllt: Die Verantwortung für sich selbst übernehmen und für andere abgeben. Genau das hatte er getan und es fühlte sich gut und richtig an. 

Harry hatte erst Malfoy ehrlich und ohne Scheu mit seinen innersten Bedürfnissen konfrontiert und Draco überlassen zu entscheiden, wie der dazu stand und was der mit diesem Wissen tun wollte. Wie der die Beziehung zu ihm gestalten wollte. Und dasselbe hatte er mit Ginny getan. Er hatte die Verantwortung für sich selbst übernommen, zu sich selbst und seinen wahren Gefühlen gestanden – etwas, was er lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte- und die Verantwortlichkeit für die anderen jeweils an sie selbst abgegeben. Er hatte instinktiv den Rat der Heilerin befolgt, nämlich das zu tun, was er wollte -er allein- ohne darüber nachzudenken, was andere von ihm erwarteten oder eine Rolle zuspielen. Er war einfach nur er selbst gewesen: Harry Potter. Und es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Er hatte alles gewonnen. Eine Freundin und …nunja, eine Sache-für-die-er-noch-keine-Bezeichnung-wusste. 

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht und er war der Medi-Hexe dankbar, dankbarer als jemals zuvor und dankbarer für ihre Worte als er je für die Heilung einer Wunde durch ihre professionellen Hände gewesen war, während sein Blick noch immer auf Ginnys rot leuchtendem Haar ruhte. Er fühlte sich zufrieden und auf gewisse Weise seit langem wieder mit sich selbst im Einklang. Doch der Luxus, sich diesem Gefühl hinzugeben, währte nur kurz, denn als Harry die Große Halle betrat, um zu seinem Platz zu gehen, nahm ihn die geballte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitschüler wie ein unsichtbares Netz gefangen, das ihn nicht wieder frei geben wollte. Die meisten Gespräche verstummten augenblicklich und das Klirren und Klacken von Besteck auf Porzellan verhallte. Harry konnte es den anderen noch nicht einmal verdenken. Es war das erste Mal seit Mittwoch, dass er wieder zu einer normalen Zeit am gemeinsamen Essen teilnahm. Die Anwesenden musterten ihn aufmerksam. 

Harry wusste, dass er eine Menge Fragen bei seinen Mitschülern aufgeworfen hatte, denn Ginny war so freundlich gewesen, ihn kurz über die Gerichte auf der Speisekarte aus der Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts, die ihn und das Goldene Trio betrafen, ins Bild zu setzen. Und diese Gerichte hatten die Ausmaße eines 12-Gänge-Menüs: Da war sein deathmatch-artiges Duell mit Malfoy, der Verlust des Hauspokals für Gryffindor, die Trennung von Ginny, der Streit mit Ron und Hermine, die – Harry hatte seinen Ohren nicht getraut – nachdem sie erklärt hatte, dass sie weder mit Harry noch mit Ron etwas zu tun haben wollte, tatsächlich ein Date mit Blaise Zabini hatte… Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: BLAISE ZABINI, Slytherin, Flirtwunder, Slytherin – das konnte man nicht oft genug betonen- Herzensbrecher, Slytherin –nur damit es nicht in Vergessenheit geriet-, Ladykiller und außerdem Slytherin. Harry hatte zu Ginny etwa fünf mal mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erst »Sie hat eine Date mit wem?« und dann »Du verarschst mich doch!« gesagt, bevor er angefangen hatte, darüber nachzudenken und zwar nur darüber nachzudenken, in Erwägung zu ziehen, diese Information vielleicht als solche wahr zunehmen. Aber dann war ihm klar geworden, dass er wohl die letzte Person im Universum war, der es zustand, sich über irgendetwas wundern zu dürfen, was Verbindungen oder Dates zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors betraf. Er hatte das Ganze einfach geschluckt und unkommentiert gelassen, was Ginny durchaus mit Verwunderung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Schließlich konnte Ginny ja nicht ahnen, was Harry dachte, was er getan hatte. Denn, wenn Hermine auch nur annähernd ähnlich dimensionierte Entwicklungsschritte in den letzten Tagen, wie er selbst gemacht hätte, dann wäre das Ganze wohl in ein romantisches Candlelight-Dinner mit Snape oder einen Dreier mit Bullstrode und Parkinson gemündet oder vielleicht beides, möglicherweise sogar noch Schlimmeres. Harry war sich nicht sicher. Eine halbwegs passende Parallele zu der Sache-für-die-er-noch-immer-keine-Bezeichung-wusste mit Malfoy und ihm zu finden, schien ihm kaum möglich und strapazierte seine Vorstellungskraft über die Maßen. Von dieser Perspektive aus gesehen, war jedoch ein Date von Hermine mit Blaise Zabini keine große Sache, quasi eine Nichtigkeit, völlig akzeptabel oder das am wenigsten Katastrophalste, was hatte passieren können, also, relativ gesehen. Nichtsdestotrotz war diese Entwicklung besorgniserregend für Harry. Und zwischen Schlucken, Verdauen und Akzeptieren, bestand ein deutlich spürbarer Unterschied. Was Harry besonders deutlich wurde, als sein Blick Hermine suchte und fand. Am Ende der Tafel. Weit ab von ihrem gewöhnlichen Sitzplatz an seiner Seite in der Mitte des Gryffindortisches bei Ron und den anderen, als wollte sie so auch nach außen hin unterstreichen, dass sie mit dem Goldenen Trio und der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit gebrochen hatte. 

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke schließlich. Hermines Gesichtszüge waren ausdruckslos, als sie Harry knapp zunickte und dann wegsah. Er folgte ihrem Blick, der wie ein Seil zur anderen Seite des Raumes gespannt war. Zum Tisch der Slytherins und sich dort offensichtlich auf das breite Lächeln im Gesicht von Blaise Zabini konzentrierte, welches die Gryffindor just zum Erröten brachte. Grotesk! Das war grotesk. Unfassbar, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Dieses Gericht aus der Gerüchteküche schmeckte ihm bei näherer Betrachtung eindeutig nicht und er war sich sicher, es würde ihm noch lange schwer im Magen liegen. Bevor sich seine Gedanken zügeln oder formen ließen, nahm Harry im Augenwinkel etwas wahr:

Ein roter Haarschopf drehte sich erst zu dem Bild um, das Hermine und Blaise abgaben, dann zu ihm. Blaue Augen streiften Harry wie kalte Nadeln. Nadeln, die ihn eisig direkt ins Herz stachen. Und das, was sich eben zusammen mit Ginny, Neville und Luna noch wie innerer Frieden und Einklang mit sich selbst angefühlt hatte, gefror im kalten Blau, zerbarst und zerfiel zu einem Nichts. »Ja, alles ist anders.«, hörte er eine bittere Stimme in seinem Kopf leise spötteln, nur dass dieser Teil von anders, sich ganz und gar nicht gut anfühlte. 

Harry spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte, wie ihm die Kälte in Rons Augen das Atmen schwer machte, wie er keinen Schritt mehr tun konnte, sondern wie gelähmt da stand, die Augen auf seinen besten…der Gedanke tat weh, weil Ron eben das nicht mehr war…auf den Vertrauensschüler der Löwen geheftet und von dessen Blick schmerzhaft getroffen. Ein Blick, der Verachtung ausdrückte und Wut. Kalte Wut. Wut, die sich nicht nur in Rons Gesicht abzeichnete, sondern auch in dessen Worten manifestierte, die nun laut und deutlich durch die Stille zu hören waren zusammen mit dem Scheppern von Besteck, das achtlos auf einen Teller fallen gelassen worden war:

»Mir ist gerade der Appetit vergangen, Leute. Ich gehe!«

Harrys Herz donnerte schnell und kräftig gegen seine Rippen, als Ron auf den Ausgang, in dem er noch immer regungslos zusammen mit Ginny, Neville und Luna stand, zuging. Jeder Schritt energisch, kraftvoll und zornig. Harry wusste, dass sie beobachtet wurden, beobachtet von unzähligen Augenpaaren, die atemlos darauf lauerten, was geschehen würde. Welches Gericht aus der Gerüchteküche nun serviert würde.

Für einen Moment standen sich Harry und Ron gegenüber. Ein Moment, der schneller vorbei war als ein Augenaufschlag. Dann trafen Harry zu erste Rons Worte, die der beinahe ausspuckte wie einen schlechten Geschmack im Mund, dann dessen Schulter, die ihn derb anrempelte:

»Geh mir aus dem Weg,… Potter!«

Es war nicht der Stoß des Körpers, der Harry aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, sondern es waren zwei Silben und die kalte, brachiale Wut mit der diese ausgespieen worden waren:

»Pot-ter!«

Harry spürte Ginnys Hand in seine gleiten. Sie drückte aufmunternd zu. Gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie da war, für ihn, bei ihm. Aber die Kälte betäubte ihn. 

»Ron ist ein Idiot, Harry!«, hörte er Ginny wie weit entfernt, obwohl sie genau neben ihm stand, flüstern, während Neville ihm von hinten tröstend auf den Rücken klopfte. Wärme, viel zu weit entfernt. Schließlich zog Ginny ihn einfach hinter sich her und zu seinem Erstaunen taten seine Beine ihren Dienst anstandslos. 

Erst als sich Harry auf seinen angestammten Platz fallen ließ, erreichte die Geräuschkulisse im Saal wieder ihren normalen Pegel und Harry spürte, dass der Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit von ihm genommen war. Das war nur der erste Gang. »Wohl bekomms!«, hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf höhnen. Und Harry wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er vielleicht Frieden mit Ginny gefunden und auch eine Art vorläufigen Frieden mit Malfoy geschlossen hatte, aber die Schlacht um das Goldene Trio hatte er wohl verloren – verloren - und die Hoffnung, wieder so etwas wie Frieden mit Ron und Hermine zu schließen, schien unerreichbar weit entfernt. Ihm fröstelte bei dem Gedanken. 

Auch wenn Ginny und Neville direkt neben ihm saßen und Ginny seine Hand festhielt, hinderte das nicht die Leere und Dunkelheit, die Rons Worten in sein Inneres folgten, nach ihm zu greifen. Wie automatisch glitt Harrys Blick durch den Raum auf der Suche nach einem Grau, in dem er sich stattdessen verlieren konnte. Grau, das die Leere füllen und die Dunkelheit fernhalten würde. Grau, das ihm mehr Halt geben würde, als Ginnys Berührung. Doch er konnte dieses Grau nicht finden. Keine grauen Augen, in denen sich sein eigener Blick spiegeln würde, denn Draco Malfoys Platz war leer. Der einzige leere Platz am Tisch der Slytherins. Harrys Hände begannen zu schwitzen und er machte sich von Ginny los.

»Wo bist du, Malfoy?«

Wieder und wieder scannte Harry nervös den Raum und eine undefinierbare Unruhe ergriff Besitz von ihm, wie die Vorahnung eines drohenden Übels. 

Malfoy fehlte doch nie beim Essen, grollte er innerlich. In all den Jahren, die Harry seinen Erzfeind belauert hatte, hatte er ihn kein einziges Mal bei einer gemeinsamen Mahlzeit der Slytherins fehlen sehen. Das Bild war so gewohnt, den Eisprinzen von Slytherin am Kopf der Tafel inmitten dessen Gefolges zu sehen, das es sich fest in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte: Malfoy, der sich gebärdete, als wäre es die wichtigste Sache der Welt, dort zu sitzen, Hof zu halten und große Reden schwingend, dabei stets abfällig in Harrys Richtung schnaubend dem Applaus seiner Speichellecker zu zuhören. Harry hatte nie nachvollziehen können, warum so eine simple Sache wie ein gemeinsames Essen, bei den Schlangen wie ein Event, das den Stellenwert eines gesellschaftlichen Großereignisses hatte, angesehen wurde. Wie auch immer, dachte Harry: Malfoy hatte noch nie gefehlt, außer…Malfoy hatte nicht gekonnt, wirklich und wahrhaftig nicht gekonnt, war zum Beispiel in der Krankenstation gewesen. Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich rapide.

»Er wird doch nicht…«

Harry versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Malfoy hatte ihm ein Versprechen gegeben. Und der Slytherin hatte gesagt, dass sie das zusammen durchziehen würden. Harry schluckte hart. Slytherin! Malfoy war ein Slytherin. War durch und durch slytherin. 

»Ich bin ein Idiot, einem Slytherin zu vertrauen.«

Die Nervosität überrannte ihn, ließ ihn die Brille kurz abzunehmen nur, um sie sogleich, nachdem er mehrmals mit der freien Hand fahrig über seinen Nasenrücken gestreift war, wieder aufzusetzen. Harry hatte Mühe einigermaßen ruhig auf seinem Hintern sitzen zu bleiben und seine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, dass er ein Gericht aus der Gerüchteküche nicht auf der Karte gehabt hatte. Eines, das ihm noch weniger schmecken würde, als alles, was er bis jetzt schon hatte zu sich nehmen müssen. Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung hörte Harry seine Hausgenossen miteinander tuscheln, sah wie ihre Blicke ebenfalls zu den Schlangen huschten, dann zum Lehrertisch und auch zu ihm. Die Plätze von Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape waren unberührt, erkannte Harry, und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus. 

Nur langsam drangen Wortfetzen der Gespräche um Harry herum zu seinem Verstand durch, als wäre sein Kopf unter Wasser getaucht.

»Glaubt ihr, dass…«

»…Dumbledore…«

»…Konsequenzen…«

»…erst Potter…«

»…duelliert…«

»…von der Schule verweisen?«

»…Todesser…«

»…Malfoy…«

Der Name des blonden Slytherin katapultierte Harry aus seinen Gedanken direkt in das Getuschel am Gryffindortisch. Wie als hätte man seinen Kopf aus dem Wasser gerissen, schoss Harry herum. Das war Deans Stimme gewesen, die Malfoys Namen hatte verlauten lassen. Und noch eher Harry seine Lippen verschließen konnte, sprudelten die Worte ernst, angespannt und fordernd aus seinem Mund in dessen Richtung:

»Was ist mit Malfoy?«

»Hast du es denn noch nicht gehört, Harry?«

Seine Hausgenossen sahen ihn verständnislos an und plapperten dann alle schnell und hektisch durcheinander. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst, beinahe grimmig aber auch voller Abscheu.

»Die Sache mit Malfoy und…«, hörte er Dean von schräg gegenüber unterbrochen von Seamus sagen:

»… er soll…«

»Es heißt Malfoy hat…«, begann Lavender in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall, als Colin ihr ins Wort fiel:

»Du musst doch gehört haben, dass er...«

Harrys Blick flog von einem zu anderen und ohne es zu merken sauste seine Faust mit einem lauten Knall auf die Tischplatte, was die Gryffindors zusammenzucken und verstummen ließ. Harry spürte wieder Augenpaare von den Nachbartischen auf sich, aber es war ihm egal, er musste wissen, was los war.

»Was ist mit Malfoy?«, zischte Harry aufgebracht und spürte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. Er hatte Schwierigkeit, sich einigermaßen zu beherrschen und dem Drang einen der Gryffindors zu packen und die Information aus ihm rauszuschütteln nicht nachzugeben.

»Hey, ganz ruhig, Alter!«, sagte Dean beruhigend und wollte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Harry zuckte zurück. Trotzdem sprach Dean weiter: »Egal, wie abartig es ist: das ist ein Slytherin-Ding. Es betrifft keinen von uns, naja, außer dich vielleicht, indirekt. Aber kein Grund auszuflippen. Ich schätze mal Dumbledore und Snape kümmern sich schon drum. Wenn wir Glück haben, fliegt der arrogante Wichser dafür. Wird endlich mal Zeit.«

Der Gryffindor lachte gehässig auf und einige andere stimmten mit ein.

»Ja, klar, Dean, und Voldemort will Harry adoptieren. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie ihn von der Schule werfen, egal wie sehr er es verdient hat!«, fuhr Seamus dazwischen. »Ich wette 10 Galleonen, dass Malfoy Senior seinem kleinen verwöhnten Bastard von Sohn wieder mal den Arsch freikauft.«

»Wäre jemand so gnädig, mir zu erzählen, wovon ihr – bei Merlins Arschhaaren – sprecht?« Harry betonte jedes Wort einzeln, um zu verhindern, dass sich seine Stimme überschlug und dass er seine beiden Mitschüler anbrüllte. 

»Lasst mich erzählen, Leute!«, drängte sich Lavender Browns hohe Stimme Aufmerksamkeit heischend durch das Stimmendickicht. »Also, Harry, am Samstag waren Patrice und Camille in der Krankenstation, weil sie…«, führte die Blonde aus. Dean verdrehte die Augen und übertönte sie einfach:

»Mach es doch nicht so kompliziert, Lav! Malfoy hat am Samstag im Slytherinkerker vor versammelter Mannschaft versucht Nott abzufackeln, naja, zu mindest dessen Hand!« Bei diesen Worten machte er eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf zum Slytherintisch. Harry entdeckte den blassen rothaarigen Nott sofort am unteren Drittel der Tafel der Schlangen und konnte sehen, dass dessen Hand tatsächlich dick einbandagiert war. 

Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten, fragte er sich. Doch bevor Harry anfangen konnte, nachzudenken, setze Dean seine Rede fort:

»Wir wissen nichts Genaues. Du weißt ja, die Slythers werden sehr wortkarg, wenn es um ihre internen Angelegenheiten geht, aber es muss ziemlich übel gewesen sein, fast wie eine, naja, Hinrichtung. Ein paar Schlangenbabys aus dem ersten Jahr haben wohl Alpträume gekriegt und waren bei Pomfrey – da kommen Patrice und Camille ins Spiel, sonst wüssten wir davon gar nichts. Wie auch immer, die süßen Kleinen haben nach liebevoller Nachfrage durchblicken lassen, dass es wohl eine Todessersache war - vermuten wir. Die haben sich fast ins Hemd gemacht soviel Schiss hatten die, was zu erzählen. Aber jetzt kommt’s: Es ging bei Nott und Malfoy wohl drum, wer von den beiden die Ehre haben wird, dich killen zu dürfen, oder so was in der Art. Total irre! Also, egal was Seamus sagt, wenn die Malfoy jetzt nicht von der Schule werfen, dann weiß ich auch nicht…«

Harrys Gedanken rasten. 

»Voilà, der nächste Gang: Ein weiteres Gericht aus der Gerüchteküche für Harry Potter, Bon Appetit!« Die Hohn triefende Stimme in seinem Schädel machte das Denken nicht einfacher. Dann erinnerte Harry sich: auf dem Astronomieturm. Auf die Frage, ob er OK wäre, hatte Malfoy ihm geantwortet, dass Malfoy sich mit Nott im Gemeinschaftsraum duelliert hatte. Zur Begrüßung. Harry hörte den sarkastischen Tonfall, den der Slytherin angeschlagen hatte, in seinem Ohr, als würde der diese Worte genau hier und jetzt wiederholen. War es dabei tatsächlich um ihn, Harry Potter, gegangen und was war passiert, warum war…

»Die werfen ihn von der Schule?!« 

Harrys Mund wurde trocken. Die anderen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Erwarteten eine Reaktion.

»Ja...ähm... krass.«, brachte er halbherzig hervor. Aber in seinen Gedanken wirbelte alles durcheinander.

Ganz ruhig, hielt er sich selbst an und begann die Fakten zu ordnen, etwas, woran Hermine wohl ihre helle Freude gehabt hätte, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was er gerade in seinem Kopf mehr oder minder erfolgreich veranstaltete. Harry fasste, so gut er konnte, zusammen: 

Snape, Dumbledore und Malfoy fehlten. Das musste noch nichts heißen. Das konnte auch nur ein Zufall sein. »Schon klar!«, zischte die vertraute Stimme in Harrys Schädel, »Und Voldemort will mich tatsächlich adoptieren. Hy Dad!« Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er die Stimme so zum Verstummen bringen. 

Wenn Harry sich richtig an Malfoys Worte auf dem Astronomieturm erinnert hatte, dann hatte es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Nott und Malfoy gegeben. Eine Auseinandersetzung, bei der Nott tatsächlich ernsthaft zu schaden gekommen war. Eine Auseinandersetzung, die noch am selben Tag stattgefunden hatte, wie Malfoy und er aus Madame Pomfreys Obhut entlassen worden waren. Eine Auseinandersetzung unter Zeugen. Abstreiten war also nicht und die Beweislast war erdrückend, stellte Harry zu seiner Ernüchterung fest. Allerdings war das wohl alles andere als eine »Hinrichtung« gewesen, wenn Harry der Erinnerung an Malfoys Worte glauben schenkte, sondern ein Duell. Malfoy hatte »duelliert« gesagt, nicht »abgefackelt«, nicht »Lektion erteilt«, nicht »abgestraft«, nicht »hingerichtet«, nicht »Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht«, nicht »Hexenverbrennung gespielt« und auch nicht »historisches brutales Mensch auf dem Scheiterhaufen-Grillen nachgestellt«, nein, er hatte »duelliert« gesagt. Eindeutig. Das würde die Schuld des Slytherins halbieren, müsste sie doch wenigstens mindern, schloss Harry. Dennoch mussten der Schulleiter und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin davon ausgehen, dass Malfoy sich sowohl mit ihm als auch seinem Hausgenossen duelliert hatte und zwar mit jeweils ziemlich ungesunden Folgen. 

Gestörtes Sozialverhalten. Aggressionen. Impulskontrolle, ratterte es wie aus einem psychologischen Wörterbuch durch Harrys Kopf und erinnerte ihn an die Dursleys, die genau diese Wörter dazu verwendeten, jedem, der es hören oder auch nicht hören wollte, zu erklären, warum der Junge oder auch Freak genannt– und damit meinten sie ihn - eine Schule für Schwererziehbare besuchen musste.

Wie auch immer: Snape und Dumbledore konnten nicht wissen, dass der Slytherin sich nicht mit Harry duelliert hatte, sondern versucht hatte, sich umzubringen und dass Malfoy sich aus was für Gründen auch immer mit Nott duelliert hatte, aber sicher nicht, weil er Harry töten wollte. Unruhig rutschte Harry auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können.

»Harry? Alles OK?« Ginny rüttelte mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn an seinem Bein unter dem Tisch.

»Was?«

»Das, worauf du da rumkaust, ist deine Unterlippe.«, sagte Ginny mit einem warmen Lächeln, »Wenn du Hunger hast, solltest du dir lieber etwas von der Pastete nehmen.«

»Essen? Ich? Jetzt?« Mühsam verhinderte Harry, dass er entsetzt die Augen aufriss. Er konnte doch jetzt nichts essen. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er musste wissen, wo Malfoy war, aber das konnte Harry Ginny unmöglich sagen. Er konnte auch unmöglich sofort aufstehen und aus der Großen Halle stürmen, um mittels Herumtreiberkarte herauszufinden, wo sich Malfoy aufhielt. Harry blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit einem künstlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Ginny Pastete auf den Teller packen zu lassen, die er dann mit gespieltem Appetit in seinen Mund beförderte. Pastete, die scheinbar um das dreifache an Volumen zunahm, sobald sie mit seinem Speichel in Berührung kam, nur um dann als zähe, kaum schluckbare Masse von einer Wange in die andere zu wandern. Harry kaute und schluckte alternierend tapfer weiter, nicht ohne sich selbst zu schwören, nie wieder etwas anzurühren, was auch nur annähernd wie Pastete aussah. Angestrengt würgte Harry die Sorge um Malfoy zusammen mit dem Nahrungsbrei herunter und versuchte beides in beziehungsweise bei sich zu behalten. Sein Magen fühlte sich dabei an, als hätte er Zement geschluckt. Er musste warten, zu mindest solange, bis er unauffällig im Schlafsaal verschwinden, die Karte der Herumtreiber und seinen Tarnumhang holen konnte, um Malfoy aufzuspüren und herauszufinden, was los war. 

Inzwischen hoffte Harry das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben inständig, dass das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war, und wenn nicht, dass der Einfluss von Lucius Malfoy den Hals von Draco wie so oft in der Vergangenheit aus der Schlinge würde ziehen können.


	24. Taste

Als Harry nach dem Essen endlich im Schlafsaal angekommen war und er Draco Malfoys Aufenthaltsort auf der Karte entdeckt hatte, war sein erster Impuls gewesen, einfach loszurennen. Bei näherer Betrachtung wäre das allerdings keine gute Idee gewesen, denn ein durch die Gänge von Hogwarts rennender Harry Potter hätte viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, die Harry gerade jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Die Speisekarte in Sachen Gerüchteküche-Gerichte war, was seine Person betraf, ohnehin schon voll genug. Also hatte er sich vor die Wahl gestellt gesehen, sich entweder im Schneckentempo unauffällig über viele Umwege zu Malfoy zu begeben oder unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen auf dem direkten Weg dorthin zu gehen. Die erste Alternative zu wählen, wäre alleine schon deshalb problematisch gewesen, weil er als Goldjunge von Gryffindor ohnehin noch nie in den Luxus gekommen war, sich unauffällig in der Zauberergesellschaft bewegen zu können - jedenfalls nicht unter normalen Bedingungen. Er war der Junge-Der-Lebt. Selbst wenn er einen fahren ließ, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass alles darüber am nächsten Tag als Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten auftauchte. Zu dem waren langsam, bedächtig und auf Umwegen sowieso nicht Harrys Ding. Schon gar nicht mit Nerven, die so gespannt waren, wie eine Bogensehne. Bei Merlin, Geduld war schlicht und ergreifend nicht seine Stärke. Davon hatte im Anforderungsprofil an den Retter der Zaubererwelt schließlich nichts gestanden. Dementsprechend hatte Harry sich ganz gryffindor für die direkte Variante entschieden und rannte nun unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen durchs Schloss. 

Eine Sache, die ihm jetzt den letzten Nerv zu rauben drohte, hatte er dabei jedoch nicht bedacht: Die Geräusche, die seine Schritte auf dem kahlen Steinfußboden erzeugten, und die Irritation, die selbige ohne eine zugehörige Person bei anderen Menschen hervorrief. Immer wieder musste Harry deshalb sein Tempo verlangsamen. Es war zum Aus der Haut Fahren: Da besaß er schon einen Tarnumhang und dann musste er trotzdem einen riesigen Aufwand betreiben, um nicht entdeckt zu werden! Schließlich war das Erbstück von seinem Vater zwar ein äußerst nützliches Gimmick, um sich unsichtbar machen zu können, aber verfügte leider nicht über einen integrierten Schalldämpfer. »Man kann wohl nicht alles haben!«, stellte die Stimme grollend in seinem Kopf zum wiederholten Male fest. 

Je näher er jedoch seinem Zielort kam, desto einfacher wurde es und desto zügiger kam er voran. Nach etlichen Abbiegungen, Treppen und endlosen Korridoren- sicher von dem andern Potter’schen Erbstück navigiert - erreichte Harry endlich nun völlig atemlos den Eingang zu dem Raum, hinter dessen Tür sich Malfoy und damit die Antworten auf Harrys drängende Fragen befanden. Die Karte der Herumtreiber zitterte jetzt in seinen schwitzigen Fingern und sein Herz schlug ihm vor Anstrengung bis in die schweißfeuchte Schläfe, während die Pastete vom Abendessen wie ein schwerer Klumpen in seinem Magen lag und nach einem Notausgang zu suchen schien. Aber dem schenkte Harry keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah sich durch den fließenden, seidigen Stoff des Tarnumhangs um:

Der Platz, an dem er sich befand, war verlassen. Ebenso verlassen wie die Gänge in der unmittelbaren Nähe gewesen waren. Kein Schüler weit und breit. Es war dementsprechend still in diesem Teil des Schlosses und Harry konnte deutlich seinen eigenen Atem hören. Er schaute immer wieder auf die magische Karte. Seit er den ersten Blick im Gryffindorschlafsaal darauf geworfen hatte, hatte sich nichts geändert: Zwei Punkte mit zwei Namensschildern befanden sich dicht bei einander in einem Raum. Dem Raum, vor dessen Eingang nun auch ein Punkt mit dem Namen Harry Potter angezeigt wurde. Dem Raum, von dem Harry gewünscht hatte, dass Malfoy nicht dort sein würde. Zusammen mit der Person, von der Harry ebenfalls gehoffte hatte, sie würde nicht bei dem Slytherin sein: Albus Dumbledore.

Dean und die anderen hatten Recht gehabt. Der Slytherin war im Schulleiterbüro. Hätte Harry nicht von vorneherein gewusst, dass es vergeblich sein würde, hätte er jetzt sein Ohr gegen die Mauer, die den Eingang zu Dumbledores Räumlichkeiten verbarg, gepresst, um zu lauschen. Aber das wäre sinnlos und so versuchte er es gar nicht erst.

Stattdessen starrte er abwechselnd auf die Karte mit den regungslosen Gebilden aus magischer Tinte und auf den Büroeingang, den Wasserspeier, hin und her, immer wieder, als könnte sein Blick allein eine Veränderung bewirken. Eine Bewegung erzwingen. Den Slytherin aus Dumbledores Gesellschaft zaubern und schließlich alles zum Guten wenden, falls das nötig sein würde und insgeheim, auch wenn er es wie abergläubisch nicht vor sich selbst zugeben wollte, würde es nötig sein, vermutete Harry. Das war das einzige, was er tun konnte: warten, starren, vermuten, hoffen.

»Komm schon, Malfoy!«

Harrys Puls verlangsamte sich nicht, genauso wenig wie sein Adrenalinspiegel zu sinken schien. Der Schweiß drang noch immer aus allen Poren und er fühlte sich zittrig und nervös. Er hatte sich die übelsten Szenarien ausgemalt, war verschiedene Möglichkeiten durchgegangen und nach einer für ihn nicht zu beziffernden Zeitspanne – Minuten, Stunden, Tage? – in der er von der Karte zum Wasserspeier und wieder zurück gestiert hatte, war er nervlich an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken wollte, welche Konsequenzen das, was er alles gehört hatte, worüber er nachgedacht hatte und was in dem Schulleiterbüro besprochen wurde, für den Slytherin und damit für diese Sache-für-die-er-gerade-in-diesem-Moment-sicherlich-auch-keine-Bezeichnung-finden-würde haben könnte, haben würde, ja, haben musste.

Hochkonzentriert wie in Trance lauerte Harry unsichtbar gegenüber vom Wasserspeier auf eine Bewegung auf der Karte, auf ein Geräusch, auf irgendetwas. Er wiederholte »Komm schon, Malfoy!« im Geiste wie ein Cheerleader einen Anfeuerungsruf. Harry war so damit beschäftigt dieses sinnfreie Mantra innerlich vor sich hinzusagen, dass er beinahe panisch hoch schreckte, als die diffizile Mechanik des Aufgangs zu Dumbledores Räumen tatsächlich zu rattern begann. Im nächsten Moment erschien jemand auf der letzten Treppenstufe, trat mit einem weiten Schritt nach vorne aus dem Schatten des Aufgangs hinaus, so dass sich der verborgene Büroeingang hinter ihm wieder schließen konnte. 

»Malfoy! Endlich!«

Harry fühlte den Drang, sich den Umhang vom Körper zu reißen, um sich zu erkennen zu geben, doch der Anblick, den der Slytherin bot, ließ ihn, noch bevor sich seine Gliedmaßen diesem Drang folgend in Bewegung setzen konnten, erstarren:

Malfoy war blass, blasser als gewöhnlich. Der Kontrast zwischen dessen schwarzer Robe und dem bleichen Gesicht und hellblonden Haar ließ ihn wie ein Geist erscheinen, wie ein Schwarzweißfoto. Lose Strähnen hingen dem Slytherin untypisch in die Stirn, der ausgezerrt, erschöpft wirkte und so, als lastete auf seinen Schultern ein großes Gewicht, das den Blonden nieder drückte und seine sonst so stolze und aufrechte Haltung korrumpierte, sein Erscheinungsbild völlig verfremdete. Die Gesichtszüge des Slytherin wirkten angespannt, kummervoll, beinahe gequält und Malfoys Augen waren erfüllt von einem lebhaften Farbenspiel aus grauen Schattierungen, als würde dahinter, in dessen Inneren, ein Unwetter toben, was Harry an die vom Sturm aufgepeitschte See erinnerte. Harry war unsicher, was dieser Anblick -Malfoys desolater Zustand- zu bedeuten hatte, was das bedeuten musste. Harry drängte die aufkommenden Gedanken an einen Schulverweis zur Seite und sah Malfoy stattdessen weiter einfach nur an. 

Langsam straffte sich der Rücken des Slytherins, der im selben Moment ganze Zentimeter zu wachsen schien, während der sich aufrichtete, Haltung annahm, anders konnte Harry diesen Vorgang nicht bezeichnen. Malfoys Mimik wurde schlagartig undurchdringlich und ausdruckslos, zeigte keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sich vorher Gefühlsregungen darin gespiegelt hatten, sondern verwandelte sich in… eine Maske. Die Maske. Wohlbekannt, perfekt, nichtssagend, kalt. Und zusammen mit dieser Maske war es, als würde eine Schicht aus Eis Malfoys Iris überziehen und alles Leben in dessen Augen einfrieren. Bis nur noch kaltes glänzendes Silbergrau an der Oberfläche zusehen war, ebenso starr und undurchdringlich wie alles andere. Das war der Eisprinz von Slytherin, wie Harry ihn all die Jahre kannte und gehasst hatte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Malfoy ihn im Pokalzimmer mit dieser für den typischen Haltung, mit dieser arroganten Art aufs Blut gereizt hatte, als er die Regeln für diese Sache-für-die-Harry-gerade-keine-Nerven-hatte-eine-Bezeichung-zu-finden aufgestellt hatte. Auch da hatte er den Eisprinzen gesehen, geglaubt erkennen zu müssen, dass dieser noch immer arrogant, überheblich und kalt sei, dass sein neues Wissen über den Slytherin und das, was sie geteilt hatten, Malfoy nicht zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht hatte, dass der noch immer all das verkörperte, was Harry abstieß, derselbe hässliche Charakter. Ganz gleich, was sonst zwischen ihnen gewesen war oder noch sein würde. 

Aber die Verwandlung, die sich eben vor Harrys Augen vollzogen hatte, erweckte weitere Erinnerungen, machte sie in Harrys Kopf lebendig: ihr Gespräch in der Krankenstation, die Ereignisse auf dem Astronomieturm, im Pokalzimmer, sogar das Brauen des Repperi und - was Harry bis ins Mark erschütterte- sein Ausraster im Gang. In diesen Momenten war dasselbe passiert, was er auch eben beobachtet hatte: Jedes Mal war das Eis mehr oder weniger lange aus den Augen des Slytherins getaut und hatte dunkelgraue Tiefen offenbart - Leben, Leiden, Feuer, Schmerz, Verlangen - nur um dann kurz darauf wieder zu erstarren. Zu einer Maske, zu der Fassade, zum Eisprinzen. Und die Erkenntnis durchdrang ihn: Malfoy war vielleicht nicht so kalt, war nicht so unantastbar, wie er alle – einschließlich Harry- glauben machen wollte, denn in diesen Situationen war etwas an die Oberfläche nach außen gedrungen, was dieser sonst zu verbergen versuchte. Dieses Etwas, waren Gefühlsregungen gewesen, Emotionen in Malfoys Augen– nur kurz aufblitzend, aber zweifelsohne da. Harry hatte es gesehen: Es gab sie tatsächlich, wenn auch sonst unter einer dicken Schicht aus Eis versteckt. Gefühlsregungen, von denen Harry vorher nichts geahnt hatte, nicht geglaubt hatte, dass der Slytherin zu diesen überhaupt fähig war. Aber jetzt wusste Harry es besser: Malfoy schloss all das sonst fest in sich ein. Plötzlich entfaltete sich die ganze Tragweite dessen, was Harry in den letzten Tagen über den Slytherin erfahren hatte. Jetzt erst verstand er die Bedeutung gänzlich, begriff es in seiner ganzen Dimension.

»Das ist mein bekacktes Leben, das ich hinter mir lassen wollte, weil ich es hasse. Weil ich mich hasse, so wie ich sein muss. Zu dir, zu allen. … Meinst du, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte, würde ich die Mini-Ausgabe von meinem Bastard von Vater freiwillig mimen?«, hatte Malfoy zu ihm gesagt. Es fiel Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen:

Malfoy spielte eine Rolle, vielleicht sogar mehr als eine, nichts anderes. Die Rolle des Todessers, des Eisprinzen. Gefangen in seinem eigenen eisigen Gefängnis. Etwas in Harry krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ließ einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals entstehen. Er wusste, wie viel Kraft es kostete, Rollen zu spielen, sich zu verbergen, zu verbergen, was man tatsächlich fühlte, wer man wirklich war. Den täglichen Kampf, ein Bild aufrechtzuerhalten, das andere von einem hatten, eine Lüge zu leben, kannte er. Sich einem Schicksal gegenüber zu sehen, um das man nie gebeten hatte, und trotzdem stark zu sein. Und er kannte auch die Dunkelheit, die Leere und die Wut, die damit einherging. Die einen verzehrte. 

»Malfoy geht es genau wie mir!«, schoss ihm durch den Kopf und die Feststellung schien so ungeheuerlich, dass es ihm kurz den Atem nahm. Dass er und der Slytherin sich ähnlich sein könnten, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten und jetzt stand er hier und dachte genau das? Sich um Malfoy zu sorgen, ihn körperlich anziehend zu finden, damit hatte Harry sich schon fast abgefunden, aber sich jetzt selbst in seinem ehemaligen Todfeind und dessen verhassten Charakter, wieder zuerkennen, dazu war er nicht bereit, noch nicht, würde es vielleicht nie sein.

Denn was sich hinter allen Rollen, die der Slytherin spielte, für eine Person verbarg, wusste Harry dennoch nicht. Ganz gleich, was sich Harry gerade offenbart hatte. Dass Malfoy durch und durch hassens-, verachtenswert und verdorben war, war jetzt nicht mehr sicher. Eine Sache, die früher klar gewesen wäre, ein Faktum, war heute eine Unbekannte in dieser seltsamen, ständig etwas Neues hervorbringenden Gleichung, der sich Harry völlig wehrlos gegenüber sah. Malfoy hatte gesagt, dass Harry nicht wüsste, wer der wirklich wawr. Und er hatte Malfoy Recht gegeben. Harry war weit davon entfernt, Malfoy zu kennen. Doch in diesem Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, alles zu wissen, was er über den Slytherin wissen musste. Diese Kenntnis spielte sich jedoch nicht in seinem Verstand ab, sein Verstand fasste nicht, was gerade in ihm geschehen war. Dieses Gefühl, als wäre ein Puzzleteil an seinen Platz gerutscht und hätte ein Bild ergeben. Es war als würde er das Ergebnis der Gleichung kennen, ohne zu wissen, wie diese wirklich aussah. Und das, was Harry zusammen mit dieser Erkenntnis erfüllte, war nicht Sorge oder Verlangen, sondern etwas Anderes: Mitgefühl. 

Eine zeitlang blieb Harry wie betäubt in seinen Gedanken gefangen und wurde erst aus ihnen herausgerissen, als er Malfoys Blick auf sich spürte. Ein Blick, der sich prickelnd unter seine Haut schob. Der Slytherin sah so eindringlich in seine Richtung, als würde der seine Anwesenheit wahrnehmen, was unmöglich so sein konnte, schließlich war er unsichtbar und auch ohne magischen Schalldämpfer war er weit genug weg und viel zu leise gewesen, als dass der Slytherin ihn hätte hören können. Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich, während er den forschenden Blick des Slytherins auf sich fühlte. Er traute sich kaum, zu atmen. Dann sah Malfoy zu Harrys grenzenloser Erleichterung weg. 

Harry - nun wieder in der Realität der Situation angekommen - war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er stand keine drei Meter von Malfoy entfernt. Es war niemand in der Nähe, dessen Anwesenheit sie daran hindern würde, offen mit einander zu sprechen. Er hielt es kaum aus, sich nicht umgehend zu erkennen zu geben und Malfoy mit seinen Fragen zu bestürmen, nachdem dieser sich scheinbar wieder gefangen hatte. Aber da gab es ein Problem: Was sollte Harry ihm sagen? Wie sollte er Malfoy seine Anwesenheit erklären? Schließlich hatten sie eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Regeln. Eine davon lautete, sich aus dem Leben des anderen rauszuhalten. Und auch wenn Malfoy nicht explizit darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass einander unter einem Tarnumhang aufzulauern, nachdem man den Aufenthaltsort des anderen magisch ermittelt hatte, gegen die Regeln war, so war das, was Harry gerade tat, zweifellos nicht mit ihren Vereinbarungen kompatibel. Und Harry glaubte, die Reaktion Malfoys auf eine solche Regelverletzung zu kennen: Ende der Sache-für-die-er-dann-keine-Bezeichnung-mehr-zu-finden-bräuchte-weil-sie-sowieso-vorbei-wäre, das war schon mal so sicher wie der Abpfiff nach dem Fangen des Schnatzes beim Quidditch. Nein, Harry konnte jetzt nicht gryffindor-like einfach so auf den Slytherin zugehen und offenbaren, dass er hier schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit Panik schiebend auf selbigen gewartet hatte und dann die Informationen aus Malfoy rauspressen, die er so dringend kennen musste. Der Umgang mit dem Eisprinzen erforderte andere Methoden. Harry dachte einen kurzen Augenblick nach. Für die unfallfreie Handhabung eines Slytherins musste er nunja… selbst slytherin sein. Also fragte er sich, was einer aus der Schlangengrube in einem solchen Fall tun würde, während gleichzeitig Ärger in ihm aufkam. Die Wartezeit vor dem Wasserspeier hätte er nutzen können, sich diese Gedanken zu machen, eine Taktik zu Recht zu legen, wie er seine Anwesenheit unauffällig erklären konnte. Hätte er nur mal etwas früher daran gedacht, das zu tun, statt sinnlos vor sich hinzustarren. »Drauf geschissen.«, seufzte er noch immer genervt und blickte angespannt zu Malfoy.

Der Slytherin glättete gerade sein Haar. Zwang die Strähnen in Position. Danach glitten dessen Hände über die Robe, prüfende Handgriffe zu den Manschetten des Hemdes, zu dem Knoten der silber-grünen Krawatte - selbigen zentrierend - und dem zugeknöpften Kragen. Malfoy atmete dann mehrmals lautstark und sichtbar, tief ein und aus und setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung, noch bevor Harry einen Plan hatte, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Harry blieb also erstmal nichts anderes übrig als Malfoy zu folgen.

Harrys Gedanken rasten, er musst sich etwas ausdenken, bevor sie wieder in belebte Gefilde des Schlosses vorstießen, was ihm die Kontaktaufnahme unmöglich machen würde. Er musste etwas finden, was nicht den Verdacht erweckte, dass er dem Slytherin nachspioniert haben könnte. Harry war jedoch gezwungen sich bei dem schnellen Schritt des anderen darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren und gleichzeitig zu vermeiden, sich durch Geräusche zu verraten, so dass es ihm schwer fiel, auch noch zusätzlich zu denken.

Als sie mehrere Treppen und Korridore hinter sich gelassen hatten, fragte sich Harry schließlich, wo - bei Merlins verkrümmtem Zeigefinger - Malfoy eigentlich hin wollte. Für einen Blick auf die Herumtreiberkarte, um die Umgebung abzuchecken oder herauszufinden, was das Ziel ihrer Reise sein könnte, blieb ihm noch immer keine Zeit. Es kam ihm beinahe vor, als würde Malfoy ihn absichtlich in einem Höllentempo durch abgelegene Gänge dirigieren, damit er die Orientierung verlor, was natürlich Schwachsinn war, denn der Slytherin wusste ja nicht mal, dass Harry in der Nähe war. Beständig prüfte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen, damit er nicht abgeschüttelt wurde, aber auch nicht so nah heran kam, dass Malfoy ihn hören könnte. Lediglich mit schnellen Seitenblicken versuchte er zu erkennen, wo sie waren. Gerade als Malfoy mit einigen Metern Vorsprung um die Ecke bog, glaubte Harry, dass sie sich in der Nähe des Vertrauensschülerbades befinden mussten, das wahrscheinlich in einem der nächsten Korridore gelegen war. Noch bevor er sich über diese Erkenntnis freuen konnte - immerhin hatte er jetzt eine vage Ahnung, in welchem Teil des Schlosses sie sich befanden und mit ein bisschen Glück, war der Aufenthalt im Bad der Vertrauensschüler Malfoys Ziel, so dass Harry Zeit gewinnen würde, einen Plan zu fassen, wie er weiter vorgehen konnte - beeilte er sich die Abbiegung zu erreichen. 

Beim ersten Schritt in den nächsten Korridor machte sein Herz einen Satz. Er unterdrückte einen scharfen Atemzug, als ihn zwei Hände grob in Kragenhöhe packten und ihn mit solch einem Schwung gegen eine Tür pressten, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen quetschte. Dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um den Eingang zum Vertrauensschülerbad handelte, war ihm in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, denn durch den seidigen Stoff des Tarnumhangs sah er nur eines, das aber sehr nah und sehr deutlich: Draco Malfoys zorniges Gesicht. Wütend riss der Slytherin ihm den Umhang vom Körper und zischte aufgebracht:

»Das war so klar!«

Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich rapide, schoss in die Höhe wie der Sucher auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz, was zum einen daran lag, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen so nah waren, dass er in den silbergrauen Augen, die ihn aus schmalen Schlitzen an blitzten, dunkle Sprenkel erkennen konnte, zum anderen, dass die Erinnerung, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, als dies das letzte Mal so der Fall gewesen war, noch deutlich in seinem Kopf präsent war. Doch jetzt war weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort für diese Gedanken, musste Harry feststellen, denn Malfoy, der ihn noch immer grob am Kragen festhielt und ihn mit stetig wachsendem Druck gegen die Fläche in seinem Rücken pinnte, als wolle der ihn durch die geschlossene Holztür zwingen, schien mehr als nur wütend zu sein. Auch wenn Harry den Sturm in den grau-blitzenden Augen nicht vollständig deuten konnte, fühlte er doch ganz handfest, dass Malfoy gerade innerlich tobte. Etwas kochte in dem Blonden gefährlich unter der Eisschicht und war im Begriff jeden Moment über Harry hereinzubrechen. Es war jedoch nicht nur die geballte Wucht dieser Empfindungen, die Harry die Luft abschnürte, sondern vor allem die kräftigen zu Fäusten geballten Hände an seinem Hals, die seine eigenen Finger dazu brachten, sich um die Handgelenke des Slythern zu krallen, damit der ihn nicht erstickte. Harry keuchte, zappelte. Malfoy hatte mehr Kraft, als Harry in Erinnerung hatte. Er kämpfte gegen den Druck, der ihn am Atmen hinderte. Tränen schossen in seine Augen, aber der Slytherin ließ nicht nach. 

»Neugier ist der Katze Tod, Potter! Das gilt auch für Gryffindor-Löwen. Merk dir das und wag es nie wieder mir hinterher zu schnüffeln!«,, knurrte der Slytherin zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch und der Druck an Harrys Hals hörte abrupt auf, als sich Malfoy mit diesen Worten von ihm abstieß, so dass sie sich gegenüberstanden. 

»Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle«, steckte in Harrys Kehle fest, da er den freien Strom des Sauerstoffes in seine Lungen erst einmal zum Atmen nutzen musste. Er wurde sogleich von einem trockenen Husten geschüttelt. Der Slytherin baute sich drohend mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf und hielt den Tarnumhang in einer Hand. 

»Hast du echt geglaubt, ich würde nicht mitkriegen, wenn du mir nachspionierst?« Malfoy sah ihn mit einem abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck an. Eine Mischung aus Bitterkeit und Wut, sofern Harry das beurteilen konnte. »Ich weiß seit dem dritten Jahr, dass du diesen beschissenen Umhang hast.« Jetzt fuchtelte der Blonde mit dem Stoff vor Harrys Nase herum und so unpassend das auch sein mochte, erinnerte ihn dieses Gebaren an die Staatsanwälte in schlechten Filmen, die den Geschworenen mit solchen Gesten eindringlich die Bedeutung von Beweisstück 143a klar machen wollten. »Tarnumhänge machen nur unsichtbar, Potter, nicht unhörbar. Wenn du mir schon nachspionierst, hättest du wenigstens dran denken sollen, deine Schuhe auszuziehen oder mit einem Silencio zu belegen.«

»Ich habe dir nicht nachspioniert!!«, krächzte Harry grollend mit einer vom Husten rauen Stimme. 

»Ach ja?«, höhnte der Slytherin und Harry kannte Malfoys Mimik nur zu gut, die zu dieser spöttischen Tonlage gehörte: Hochgezogene Augenbrauen und das abfällige Naserümpfen, so dass er seinem Gegenüber eigentlich gar nicht hätte ins Gesicht sehen müssen. »Und was machst du dann hier? Trainierst du für die Rolle als Sam Fisher im nächsten Splinter Cell* -Teil und bist nur zufällig hier vorbei gekommen? Verarschen kann ich mich selbst!«

Die Atmosphäre um sie herum lud sich langsam auf. Das war so normal, dass es Harry noch nicht einmal auffiel. Da war nur dieses Kribbeln, das Vibrieren, die Schwingungen zwischen ihnen, die ihre Kämpfe schon immer begleitet hatten. Das lief alles ganz automatisch ab, doch seltsamer Weise fehlte die blinde Wut, die sich sonst über seinen Verstand stülpte und selbigen lähmte. Es gelang Harry sogar mit einer für eine solche Situation ungewöhnlich beherrschten Stimme zu sagen: 

»Ich hab dir verdammt nochmall nicht nachspioniert. Ich wollte nur in Ruhe mit dir sprechen. Wegen dieser Nott-Sache. Es hieß, du würdest von der Schule fliegen. Also, habe ich vor Dumbledores Büro auf dich gewartet. Unter dem Tarnumhang, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft. Und das ist ja wohl kein Nachspionieren!«

Noch während er das sagte, kam Harry sich dämlich vor, auch wenn es die Wahrheit war. Er klang wie ein trotziges Kind, das ich rechtfertigte. Und sich vor Draco Malfoy zu rechtfertigen, fühlte sich komplett falsch an und irgendwie peinlich. Und die sarkastische Antwort des Slytherins darauf hätte Harry sich eigentlich auch schon denken können:

»Schon klar, deshalb bist du mir ja auch eben nur durchs halbe Schloss hinterher geschlichen, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, weil du so dringend mit mir sprechen wolltest. Wie überaus logisch! Ich bin kein Hufflepuff, dem man alles erzählen kann!«

»Ach, was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen sollen, Mister Slytherin-Oberschlau-Superhirn?«, fragte Harry jetzt in demselben Tonfall. »Ich hätte ja schlecht den nächst besten Slytherin anhauen können und sagen, Hey, wenn Malfoy von Dumbledore zurückkommt, sag ihm, dass Potter ihn sprechen will.« Der Slytherin öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry sprach einfach weiter: »Und dir einen Brief zu schreiben – auch wenn Briefe wohl dein Ding sind, wie ich gemerkt habe – war mir ein bisschen zu riskant, weil ich mir ja noch nicht mal sicher sein konnte, ob ich ihn nicht gleich nach Malfoy Manor adressieren muss, falls sie dich rausgeschmissen haben, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich im Gegensatz zu dir leider keine Ahnung habe, wie man so einen magischen Firlefanzbrief schreibt, den nur der Empfänger lesen kann, und meine Zaubertinte aus dem Yps-Heft** für solche Fälle ist leider aus.« Als Malfoy nichts dazu sagte, sondern ihn nur verblüfft ansah, sprudelte schließlich aus Harry diesmal ohne Sarkasmus hinaus: »Und weshalb ich dir erstmal nur hinterher gelatscht bin, ohne was zu sagen, lag daran, dass ich mir schon gedacht habe, dass du das alles mit deiner dämlichen Slytherin-Art nicht kapieren würdest und diese ganze Scheiß-Diskussion jetzt vermeiden wollte. Nur ist mir leider so schnell nichts eingefallen, wie ich es so aussehen lassen konnte, dass du nicht denkst, ich würde dir nachspionieren, also, hab ich gedacht, ich lauf dir einfach mal hinterher und warte bis sich was ergibt. Das war der Plan.«

Zum Ende hin hatte Harry immer schneller gesprochen und letztlich hilflos mit den Achseln gezuckt. Seine anfängliche Wut war einem unangenehmen Schamgefühl gewichen und er spürte, dass ihm Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war. In seinem Kopf hatte das alles – vor allem der letzte Teil seiner Ansprache - noch Sinn gemacht, aber so ausgesprochen, klang das total dämlich, so dämlich, dass es sogar überzeugend glaubhaft war. »Wenn man mich kennt«, vervollständigte die Stimme in seinem Kopf den Gedanken. Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie zu seiner Verteidigung in der Hoffnung, die peinliche Stille zu überspielen, die sich jetzt zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Malfoy starrte Harry einen Moment fassungslos an, dann sagte er spöttisch:

»Das kommt also dabei raus, wenn famous Harry Potter denkt!?« Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf und verbarg den unteren Teil seines Gesichtes mit der Hand. Dennoch glaubte Harry, zu hören, dass Malfoy lachte. Als der dann weiter sprach, bestätigte sich diese Vermutung.

»Der Arsch lacht mich tatsächlich aus!«

»Du hast das echt gedacht?! Das war dein Plan?! Einen Brief schreiben?! Mir auflauern, denken ich würde es nicht merken, keinen Ahnung haben, wie du mir verkaufst, dass du mir nicht nachspionierst und warten, was sich ergibt?! Mensch, Potter, umständlicher und chaotischer ging’s wohl nicht?!«

Dass Malfoy ihn auslachte, gefiel Harry nicht, definitiv nicht, aber - auch wenn ihm dieses Gefühl fast genauso unangenehm war, wie die ganze Situation, in die er sich hinein manövriert hatte- war er unendlich erleichtert, dass ihn Malfoys Augen jetzt amüsiert und nicht mehr zornig anfunkelten. Die aggressive Spannung zwischen ihnen war verschwunden. Dennoch verzog Harry unwillig das Gesicht und entgegnete knurrig:

»Sehr witzig, Blondie! Als ob du etwas Besseres wüsstest!? Du hast außer große Töne zu spucken, immer noch nicht gesagt, was ich deiner Meinung nach hätte machen sollen.«

Der Slytherin lehnte sich aufreizend lässig gegen die Tür des Vertrauensschülerbads und sagte dann von oben herab, aber immer noch sehr amüsiert:

»Dann hör Blondie mal besser gut zu und du wirst einiges lernen. Es ist doch ganz einfach: Du hättest nur am Korridor bei dem Gemälde mit den Giraffen warten müssen, wo man auf jeden Fall vorbei gehen muss, um in die Kerker zu kommen. Wenn ich aufgetaucht wäre und dich gesehen hätte, hätte ich dich gefragt, was mir die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit verschafft. Dann hättest du geantwortet, dass du dir die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen wolltest, dich von mir zu verabschieden, weil ich die heiligen Hallen Hogwarts’ ja wohl verlassen würde, sowie du gehört hättest, da die Hände von Mitschülern definitiv keine Bestandteile eines BBQs sind – oder so was. Daraufhin hätte ich dir gesagt, dass du wohl falsch gehört hast und ich lediglich meine Abende in Zukunft in der gepflegten Gesellschaft meines Patenonkels verbringen werde, zumal ich nun auch nicht mehr meine Freizeit mit den lästigen Pflichten eines Vertrauensschülers vergeuden muss. Dann hättest du eigentlich nur noch erwähnen müssen, dass es dir furchtbar leid tut, dass du jetzt das Abschiedsdate mit Myrthe, was du um – sagen wir mal- acht Uhr für mich arrangiert hast, absagen musst. Ich hätte dir dann geantwortet, dass ich dir dieses Date gerne überlasse, da du ja schon bei der Blutsverräterschlampe versagt hast und dass das Geistermädchen wohl deine einzige Chance ist in diesem Leben noch einen wegzustecken, bevor Voldi dich kriegt. Ganz einfach!«

»Was zum Geier …?«

Das Grinsen in Malfoys Gesicht war selbstzufrieden und seine ganze Haltung ein einziges TADA-Ich-hab’s-echt-total-drauf. So selbstgefällig, dass es Harry normalerweise wahnsinnig gemacht und in ihm das dringende Bedürfnis ausgelöst hätte, dem Slytherin eine zu verpassen, wäre da nicht dieses belustigte Funkeln in den dunkelgrauen Augen und der viel weniger harte Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht gewesen, was Harry signalisierte, dass der Slytherin sich nicht so gebärdete, weil der ihn kränken wollte, sondern einfach nur furchtbar von sich selbst überzeugt war. Aber viel bedeutsamer als das, waren die Informationen, die Malfoy ihm soeben mitgeteilt hatte. In einem seltsamen Geheimcode mitgeteilt hatte. Ein großes Slytherin-Rätsel, das Harry nun zu entschlüsseln versuchte, während Malfoy ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, als würde der nur darauf warten, dass Harry ihm voller Einsicht und Reue zustimmen würde.

»O-kay«, sagte Harry nachdenklich, damit er wenigstens überhaupt etwas sagte, weil Malfoy langsam auf sein Schweigen hin doch begann, etwas verwirrt zu kucken. 

»Du… bist also nicht von der Schule geflogen?«, begann Harry den ersten Teil von Malfoys Botschaft aufzudröseln. »Aber du bist kein Vertrauensschüler mehr«, setzte er seine Fazit fort, »und musst bei Snape bis Ende des Schuljahres nachsitzen?«

Das fühlte sich an wie fröhliches Schicksale-Raten bei Trewlaney, dachte Harry entsetzt und kam sich wie im Wahrsageunterricht vor, den Blick gebannt auf den Slytherin gerichtet, ob dieser seine Schlussfolgerungen bestätigen würde.

»Hab ich doch gerade gesagt!«, entgegnete Malfoy auch schon im Brustton der Überzeugung und wirkte etwas verwirrt, weil Harry, anscheinend das, was dem selbstverständlich vorkam, kaum zu begreifen schien.

»Aha«, quittierte Harry trocken die Reaktion des Slytherin darauf.

»10 Punkte für Gryffindor!«, fügte die Stimme in Harrys Kopf sarkastisch hinzu, aber er schob den Gedanken beiseite und sagte stattdessen:

»Und das mit Myrthe? Heißt das, ähm, dass du wolltest, dass wir uns bei Myrthe treffen…um acht?« Wieder spürte Harry, dass er Malfoy automatisch fragend ansah und einen verständnislosen Blick als Antwort erhielt. 

»Ich komme mir wie ein Volltrottel vor«, knirschte er innerlich mit den Zähnen. »Ein Volltrottel bei Slytherin-Jeopardy!«

»Natürlich, was denn sonst. Du hast mir doch zu gehört, oder?«, fragte Malfoy nun doch etwas verunsichert, beinahe schon wieder ärgerlich und machte den Eindruck, als könnte der nicht verstehen, warum Harry das Ganze als Frage formuliert hatte. 

»Natürlich! Ganz klar!«, wiederholte Harry im Geiste ironisch.

Jetzt war es Harry, der den Kopf entgeistert schüttelte. 

»Na super. Entweder ich stehe komplett auf dem Schlauch oder Malfoy verarscht mich? Wie soll das denn ein normaler Mensch kapieren?«

»Und du bist echt der Meinung, das wäre einfacher gewesen, als meine Variante?«

»Klar, ist das viel einfacher. Total unauffällig und das ganz ohne Rumgeschleiche und Nachspionieren.«, sagte der Slytherin offensichtlich völlig überrascht von der Frage.

»Sind alle Slytherins so oder neigst du allein dazu, Dinge zu verkomplizieren? Ich meine, gegen diese verschlüsselte Botschaft ist der Enigma-Code*** ja ein Kindergeburtstag…«

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.

»Malfoy, du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes weismachen, dass es einfacher ist, sich diesen ganzen Kram aus den Fingern zu saugen und dabei eine Film reife Schauspielleistung abzuliefern, als unter einem Tarnumhang vorm Schulleiterbüro zu warten, bis einer raus kommt und den dann anzusprechen?«

Malfoy sah ihn einen Augenblick irritiert an. Er schien wirklich nachzudenken. 

»Naja, wenn du es so sagst…« Der Slytherin kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah zu Harrys Überraschung verlegen aus, was Harrys Mundwinkel nach oben zucken ließ. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm bei diesem Anblick aus und angesichts dessen, gefror ihm das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Dass er den Slytherin in Verlegenheit bringen konnte, war schon irritierend genug, aber dass ihm der Gedanke auch noch gefiel, dass er den kühlen Slytherin zu dieser so un-malfoy-haften Geste veranlasst hatte, war noch viel irritierender, befand Harry, doch dann traf ihn Malfoys Blick. Der Slytherin verengte die Augen neckend zu Schlitzen, um mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen zu frotzeln:

»Vielleicht ist das für einen Gryffindor tatsächlich ein bisschen zu viel verlangt. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass es wohl seinen Grund hat, dass du einer von den Löwen bist. Ich meine, hätte der Hut gewollt, dass du denkst oder geglaubt, du könntest es, dann hätte er dich ja nach Slytherin oder Ravenclaw gesteckt.«

Jetzt war Malfoys Grinsen sehr breit und dessen Augenbrauen waren weit nach oben gewandert, als würde der auf eine Reaktion von Harry warten, der schließlich theatralisch aufseufzte:

»Malfoy, Ich glaube, wenn ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringe, werde ich mir ein Wörterbuch besorgen müssen: Slytherin – Gryffindor, Gryffindor – Slytherin - Ein Grundwortschatz und eine Anleitung Slytherin für Dummies oder so was. Sonst halten das meine Nerven nicht aus und dann verstehe ich vielleicht auch, was du mir so verzweifelt zu sagen versuchst.«

Malfoy lachte ein kleines plätscherndes Lachen, das Harry ihm gar nicht zu getraut hätte.

»Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass wir bei dem, was wir vorhaben eher weniger zum Sprechen kommen. Jedenfalls solange du mir nicht wieder versuchst hinterher zu schleichen.«, sagte der dann dunkel und leise, machte dabei einen Schritt in Harrys Richtung, so dass sie so dicht beieinander standen, dass er genau sehen konnte, wie Malfoys Augen ebenso dunkel wurden, wie dessen Stimme zuvor.

In diesem Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sich sein Körper nicht recht entscheiden konnte, in welche Richtung das Blut schießen sollte, dann fühlte er die Hitze in seinen Wangen. Er wollte wegsehen, tat es aber nicht, sondern hielt den herausfordernden Blick seines Gegenübers, dessen Lippen sich zu einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen verzogen, als hätte der nur darauf gewartet, dass Harry rot wurde, bevor Malfoysich abrupt von ihm weg drehte und sich an der Tür zum Vertrauensschülerbad zu schaffen machte.

»Was tust du da?«, fragte Harry und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig darüber, dass seine Stimme so heiser klang. Er räusperte sich verlegen.

»Ich sorge für ein bisschen Privatsphäre, wenn du nichts dagegen hast!?«, antwortete der Slytherin und als das Schloss klickte und die Tür aufschwang, hörte er nur ein leises »Na also«, das Malfoy zu sich selbst gesagt hatte. Dann wandte der sich ihm zu. 

Harry schluckte hart. Mit einer Hand, in der der Blonde noch immer auch Harrys Tarnumhang hielt, hinderte Malfoy die Tür daran wieder zu zufallen. Dann griff der Slytherin energisch Harrys Gürtel und Hosenbund und zog ihn daran mit sich über die Schwelle ins Vertrauensschülerbad. 

Noch ehe die Tür hinter ihnen ganz ins Schloss schnappte, sich magisch gegen unerwünschte Eindringlinge versiegelte, fühlte Harry sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen das Holz in seinem Rücken gestoßen. Malfoy stützte sich mit einer Hand neben seinem Kopf ab, den Tarnumhang hatte der achtlos in die Ecke geworfen. Einen Moment geschah gar nichts. Sie standen nur da. Schweigend. Abwartend. Die Blicke ineinander verschränkt. Graue Strudel, die sich mit Grün vermengten. Kein Blick für die Umgebung, kein Gedanke an irgendetwas anderes.

Dann näherte sich Harrys Gesicht eine Hand. Langsam. Bedächtig. Ohne ein Wort. Sie sahen sich nur an. Aufmerksam folgte er der Bewegung, die am Bügel seiner Brille endete. Noch immer kein Wort. Regungslos harrte Harry aus, hielt den Atem an, den Blick wie gebannt auf Malfoys Gesicht gerichtet. Die Miene des Slytherins war konzentriert, seine Augen lebhaft, dunkel. Ein Teil der Unterlippe abwesend zwischen dessen Zähnen eingeklemmt. Wie in Zeitlupe zog Malfoy die Brille ganz vorsichtig von Harrys Nase. Atemlose Stille. Die Sicht für eine Sekunde verschwommen, dann sah er den Slytherin wieder klar und deutlich vor sich, der den Brillenbügel wie ein zerbrechliches Gut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hielt. Malfoy griff nach seiner Hand. Ein Schauer jagte durch Harrys Körper. Malfoy öffnete sie und legte das Gestell behutsam hinein, ohne den Blick von Harrys Gesicht zu lösen. Jetzt mit einem Ausdruck voller Neugier darauf, forschend. Es war als würde Malfoy Harry – jetzt ohne die runden Gläser, die sonst zu ihm gehörten wie sein schwarzes Haar- studieren. Während sie schweigend vor einander standen und sich ansahen, verstaute Harry die Brille in seiner Hosentasche, ohne sich dessen selbst bewusst zu sein, denn auch er blickte noch immer nur wie gebannt auf das Antlitz seines Gegenübers. 

Die Finger des Slytherin strichen sachte durch die wilden, schwarzen Strähnen, die Harry in die Stirn hingen. Schoben sie sanft zur Seite. Immer noch stumm. Immer noch regungslos. Dann fuhr Malfoy mit dem Zeigefinger über Harrys Stirn, die Blitznarbe entlang, und hinterließ ein Kribbeln auf dessen Haut, wo Malfoy ihn so unmerklich wie ein Atemzug gestreift hatte. Harry war nicht zurückgezuckt, sondern hatte Malfoy einfach gewähren lassen. Malfoy, dessen Gesicht sich nun auf seines zubewegte. Ebenso langsam und bedächtig wie vorher dessen Hand sich ihm genähert, ihn berührt hatte. Der Slytherin hielt inne. Neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Nah, so nah. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter, die sie trennten. Dunkelblonde Wimpern an halbgesenkten Lidern. Zimt. Eine Einladung. Eine Frage. 

Harrys Hände griffen nach dem Blonden, krallten sich in dessen Nacken, in dessen Haar. Ungeduldig zog er Malfoy an sich. Überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen. Entschlossen. Verlangend senkten sich seine Lippen endlich auf die des Slytherins. Dessen Zunge berührte seine sogleich feucht und samtig. Strich wieder und wieder fest durch seinen Mund. Zähne, die sich fordernd in seine Unterlippe hakten. Und überall Zimt. Begierig wollte Harry sich weiter in den Mund des Slytherins treiben, ächzend, doch eine Hand an seinem Kiefer, ein Daumen an seinen Lippen hielt ihn zurück. Aufreizend langsam leckte Malfoy über die Stelle, die dessen Zähne vorher in Besitz genommen hatten. Dann schob sich dessen Zunge tief in Harrys Mund, wieder quälend langsam, immer tiefer in ihn hinein, bis auch ihre Lippen, ihre Münder, ineinander schmolzen, feucht und heiß.

Harry spürte Malfoys Hand unter seinem Shirt über seine nackte Haut fahren. Er lehnte sich ihr entgegen. Ein Keuchen. Die Augen geschlossen. Seine Finger suchten die Knöpfe der Robe vor ihm, tastend. Er öffnete sie blind. Noch immer in den Kuss versunken. Schließlich fiel der Stoff zu Boden. Das hörte er nur. Blind weiter der Griff zur Krawatte seines Gegenübers. Ungeduldig zerrend. Dann zu den Hemdsknöpfen. Jetzt war es der Slytherin, der leise kaum hörbar aufseufzte, als Schlips und Hemd gelöst waren und Harrys Fingerspitzen den Kontakt zur nackten Haut darunter aufnahmen. Glatt, ebenmäßig. Das Spiel von Muskeln unter seiner Berührung. Ein Prickeln setzte sich von dort fort wie ein elektrischer Impuls durch Harrys gesamten Körper bis in seine Mitte. 

Ein kräftiges Zerren an seinem Shirt, der Kuss unterbrochen, als sein Kopf durch den Ausschnitt seines Oberteils tauchte, die Arme nach oben ausgestreckt, eingewickelt in das Kleidungsstück, festgehalten von Malfoys Hand, die ihn nicht freigab, sondern stattdessen dort fixierte. Ein hungriger gieriger Blick aus grauen Tiefen, die ihn raubtierartig erfassten. Finger, die seine Wange, seinen Hals, seine entblößte Brust hinab glitten, um oberhalb seines Bauchnabels auf den Muskeln kurz zum Halten zu kommen, dort zu verweilen, abzuwarten, mit den Nägeln durch den Flaum zu fahren, der den Weg nach unten wies. Ein Stöhnen löste sich ganz unwillkürlich von Harrys Lippen, welches der Slytherin mit seinem Mund einfing, während dessen Finger am Hosebund angekommen erst über die Gürtelschnalle, den Knopf der Jeans und dann den Reißverschluss triumphierten, wo sie schließlich den Zugang zu Harrys Shorts eroberten. 

Noch bevor Malfoy ihn anfasste, war Harry unglaublich hart, schob sein Becken vor. Keuchte. Er wand sich, doch der Slytherin gab seine Hände noch immer nicht frei. Hielt sie fest über Harrys Kopf gegen das Holz gepresst, während der ihn küsste, berührte. Schlanke Finger um sein nacktes, hartes Fleisch. Malfoy löste sich aus ihrem Kuss, leckte über Harrys Hals und ließ endlich Harrys Arme frei, die noch immer vom Shirt wie aneinander gefesselt waren und sich um den Nacken des Slytherin legen wollten, doch der entzog sich, tauchte weg, nach unten. Mund und Zunge auf Harrys Haut. Immer weiter nach unten. Küssend, leckend, saugend. Und schließlich ging Malfoy vor ihm auf die Knie. 

Fassungslos starrte Harry auf den platinblonden Haarschopf herab. Malfoy, der mit seinen Lippen, seinem Mund den Weg nachzeichnete, den dessen Finger kurz zuvor gegangen waren. Für einen Augenblick spürte er nur die heiße, feuchte Zunge seinen Bauch hinab gleiten und wie Jeans und Shorts seine Oberschenkel hinunter rutschten. Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Malfoys Hand um seinen Schwanz. Dessen Zunge, die unterhalb daran entlang fuhr. Heißer und feuchter. Wieder und wieder, um ihn dann endlich zwischen dessen Fingern in den Mund zunehmen, Stück für Stück. Nasse Hitze. Weiter, Tiefer. Hypnotisiert sah Harry Malfoy dabei zu. 

Fühlte. 

Malfoy richtete nun seinen Blick zu ihm nach oben. Und während der Slytherin Lippen und Zunge und Hand vor und zurück gleiten ließ, in einem treibenden Rhythmus, saugend, leckend, ihn wieder und wieder tief in sich aufnehmend, bohrte sich dessen Blick in Harrys Augen. Schraubte sich hinein, wie Harry sich in ihn. Durch und Durch. Elektrisierend. Dann hielt er nicht mehr stand. Harrys Lider sanken und es war als würden seine Knie nachgeben, als die Welle ihn erfasste. Er presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen. Der Atem stoßweise. Außer dem Geräusche-Teppich aus Schmatzen, Saugen, Atemstößen, Stöhnen und dem rhythmischen Reiben von Haut auf Haut, das von den nackten Wänden widerhallte, kein Laut. Harrys Hände von der Kleidungsfessel befreit suchten Halt. Die Nägel der einen gruben sich ins Holz der Tür. Die andere Hand in Malfoys Haar. Er griff fest zu in die blonden Strähnen, so wie der Slytherin ihn fest in seinem Griff hatte. Er stieß sich Malfoy entgegen, zwang fast dessen Kopf mit einem festen Ruck in seinen Schoß und kam schließlich mit einem Schrei in dessen Mund. Pumpend. 

Alle Kraft verließ ihn. Der Puls rasend hoch. Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Der Atem noch immer schnell. Harrys Beine gaben nach und er ließ sich überwältigt zu dem Slytherin auf die Knie sinken, sah den jetzt wieder Aug in Aug an. Jetzt schlang Harry seine Arme um Malfoys Nacken der keinen Widerstand leistete. Er presste seine Lippen fest auf dessen und trieb jetzt seine Zunge in den Slytherin hinein. Der Geschmack von ihm selbst in dessen Mund ließ Harry wohlig erschaudern. Noch immer berauscht drängte er Malfoy jetzt zu Boden, der ließ es geschehen. Harry kam halb auf, halb neben dem Körper des Slytherin zum Liegen. Sich auf dem Unterarm abstützend. Harrys Hand schob sich an Bund von Hose und Shorts des Slytherins vorbei. Er spürte die warme weiche Haut, die sich über die schon feste Länge des Slytherin spannte. Malfoys Schwanz in seiner Hand fühlte sich gut an. Er küsste Malfoy hart und fest, genauso wie er ihn anfasste. Genauso wie er sich sonst selbst anfasste, wenn er darauf aus war, sich schnell Erleichterung zu verschaffen: hart, fest und schnell. 

Worte verließen seinen Mund im selben Moment, wie er sie dachte, rau, heiser, lüsternd und dazwischen glitt seine Zunge in den Slytherin, dazwischen packte er im Takt der Worte kräftiger und drängender zu: 

»Ich will …dass… du... jetzt… für mich… kommst… Draco!« 

Das Stöhnen des Slytherins, dessen zischender Atem, in seinen Mund, in ihren Kuss war heiß. Und selbst jetzt, nachdem ihn längst die Anspannung der Erregung verlassen hatte, machte Harry dieses Geräusch, der Geschmack von Sex in seinem Mund - das ALLES - machte Harry Draco Malfoy mehr an, als jemals irgendjemand oder irgendetwas zu vor. Er nahm den Augenblick mit allen Sinnen in sich auf, fühlte ein Beben durch den Körper des Slytherin gehen und dann ein Zittern, als der sich keuchend in Harrys festen Griff ergoss. Und als die letzte Welle verebbt war, löste er sich von dem schwer atmenden Slytherin und rollte sich zur Seite. 

Harry lag nun neben Malfoy auf dem Rücken und blickte an die Decke. Schweigend. Atemlos. Schnaufend. Der Steinboden angenehm kühl auf seiner Haut. Trotzdem hob Harry mit angewinkelten Knien sein Hüften an und zog zu mindest seine Hose ein Stück hoch, um sich zu bedecken. 

Die Realität fühlte sich unwirklich an. Fremd. Es dauerte einen ganze Weile bis Ruhe in seinen aufgewühlten Körper und seinen aufgebrachten Geist einkehrte, obwohl Harry sich gleichzeitig komplett entspannt und ausgeglichen fühlte. Der Hormoncocktail in seinem Blut machte seinen Kopf leicht und seine Glieder schwer und träge. Er hatte das Gefühl, ewig so liegen bleiben zu können. Ewig. Nie mehr bewegen. Nie mehr aufstehen. Er schloss die Augen. Es war seltsam zu wissen, dass Malfoy neben ihm lag. Dessen jetzt ebenfalls ruhigen Atemzüge so nah zu hören. Zu wissen, dass dessen Schulter nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner entfernt war. Nur der Boden unter seiner nackten Haut ließ ihn jetzt doch fast frösteln und er bekam eine lästige Gänsehaut. Die harte, steinige Oberfläche drückte unangenehm dort, wo Haut und Fleisch nur dünn über seinen Knochen lagen. Unruhig rutschte Harry hin und her, als könnte er so eine bessere Position erlangen. Aber es half nichts. 

»Boahr, wie unbequem.«, stieß er schließlich aus und setzte sich entnervt auf. Draco neben ihm seufzte und kämpfte sich ebenfalls in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. 

»Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir Zauberer.«, sagte Malfoy gespielt ernst, während ein kleines Lächeln dessen Mundwinkel umspielte. Der Slytherin fischte den Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner Robe, die der mit dem Fuß zu sich gezogen hatte, und murmelte einen Spruch, während er einen kleinen eleganten Schlenker mit selbigem ausführte.

Sogleich flogen am anderen Ende des Raumes etliche Schranktüren auf und ein Schauer aus Frottee regnete auf sie nieder, der sie fast wie unter einer Lawine begrub. Selbstzufrieden schaffte sich der Slytherin auf den fluffigen Hügel aus Badetüchern und Waschlappen, drapierte diese, bis Malfoy eine scheinbar für sich bequeme Liegeposition erreicht hatte. Harry tat es ihm gleich und raffte ein paar Handtücher zusammen, stopfte ein großes Badetuch wie ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf und war nach kurzer Zeit ebenfalls mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

»Besser?«, hörte er Malfoy neben sich fragen.

»Hmm«, nuschelte Harry zustimmend und sog tief den Duft von frischer Wäsche in sich ein. Es fiel ihm schwer dem Slytherin jetzt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er fühlte sich zwar unheimlich gut und sein Kopf war noch immer angenehm leicht und frei, aber das war alles ganz schön heftig gewesen. Intensiv. Und er schämte sich ein wenig.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte er aufgehört zu denken, hatte sich von der Situation treiben lassen und einfach gehandelt. Das hatte gut getan. Kein Grübeln, kein Überlegen, sondern nur Fühlen und Handeln. Aber es kam ihm vor, als wäre er nicht er selbst gewesen und dann doch er selbst, mehr als jemals zu vor. Es war als hätte etwas tief in ihm die Kontrolle übernommen und ihn gesteuert. Etwas, das genau wusste, was er wollte, das im Gegensatz zu sonst einen Plan hatte, sich seiner sicher war, das wusste, was richtig war und das - egal, was er auch tat – wusste, dass sein Tun, dass alles richtig und gut sein würde. Und trotzdem war es beängstigend. Irgendwie. 

Jetzt darüber nachzudenken, verwirrte Harry. Noch immer war sein Kopf wie in Watte gepackt und vernebelt. Die Szene lief vor seinem inneren Auge ab und er konnte kaum glauben, dass es wirklich passiert war. Was er getan hatte, was er zugelassen hatte, was er gesagt hatte und was Malfoy getan hatte.

Malfoy war vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen, der Eisprinz von Slytherin hatte vor ihm gekniet und ihm einen geblasen. Das war…einfach nicht zu glauben, surreal und doch war es passiert und es war… verdammt geil, brachte es die Stimme in seinem Kopf auf den Punkt. Wenn Harry jetzt daran dachte, wie schal sich Ginnys Berührungen im Vergleich dazu angefühlt hatten, dann kroch langsam wieder dieses eine Wort in sein immer noch benebeltes Bewusstsein: Schwul! Und er musste grinsen, denn plötzlich empfand er das, was er fühlte, gefühlt hatte, zwar noch als ungewohnt und seltsam, aber als gut, einfach nur unglaublich gut. Und wenn schwul sich genau so anfühlte, dann war es ihm herzlich egal, ob das die Bezeichnung dafür war, ob es überhaupt eine dafür gab. Es war großartig gewesen und alles andere interessierte ihn irgendwie nicht mehr. »Meinetwegen dann ist es halt schwul, von mir aus.«, schloss Harry den Gedanken ab. 

Er atmete tief durch und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass Malfoy ihn - den Ellbogen angewinkelt auf den Handtüchern abgestützt und ihm den Körper zu gewendet – die ganze Zeit gemustert hatte. Scheu erwiderte er den Blick. Ließ selbigen dann über die entblößte Brust des Slytherin zwischen dessen geöffneten Hemd gleiten. Und stockte. Blieb hängen. Noch eher er den rosa-roten Streifen so breit wie Harrys Daumen, der sich im Zickzack quer über den Brustkorb seines Gegenübers zog, vollständig mit den Augen erfasst hatte, wusste er, was das war: Eine Fluchnarbe, seiner eigenen gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Harrys Hand bewegte sich unwillkürlich auf die narbige Haut zu, aber gefror mitten in der Bewegung. Er fühlte die Erinnerung in sich aufsteigen, daran, wie ein Wort und eine Geste Energie durch seinen Arm geschickt hatten, wie diese aus seinem Zauberstab heraus gebrochen war, wütend und dunkel, voller Hass. Magie, um zu verletzen, Magie, um zu töten. Und das war das Ergebnis gewesen. Er erschauderte, als Schuld sein Herz erfasste, wie eine kalte Hand und zudrückte, so fest, dass er kurz die Augen schließen musste. Ein Kloß in seinem Hals, der sich nicht herunter schlucken ließ, schien ihn zu ersticken und dann wanderte der Blick in Malfoys Gesicht, das jetzt ausdruckslos war, die dunklen Augen mit vereinzelten silbrigen Schollen aus Eis darin schimmernd versetzt. Eine Augenbraue des Slytherin war von einer Narbe geteilt und auch Malfoys Oberlippe war durch einen feinen weißen Strich gezeichnet. Gezeichnet, von ihm, von Harry Potter. 

Der abgebrochene Schneidezahn des Slytherins war längst von Madame Pomfrey wieder hergestellt worden, aber die Narben von Harrys Sectumsempra und seinem Gewaltausbruch, seinem Kontrollverlust, seiner Wut, seinem Hass, würden für immer bleiben. Beweise für seine Schuld. Beweise dafür, was er war, wer er war: Ein Monster. Ein Mörder. Schuldig. 

Harry wurde übel. Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Die Wände erdrückten ihn. Er wollte am liebsten nur noch weg. Sein Herz flatterte schnell in seiner Brust wie ein Vogel in einem viel zu engen Käfig. 

»Weg! Ich muss hier weg!«, schoss es durch Harrys Kopf. Er drehte sich schlagartig um, sprang auf, fingerte die Brille aus seiner Tasche, setzte sie fahrig auf, suchte den Raum hektisch nach seinem Shirt ab. Fand es. Zog es so schnell über, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass der Slytherin ihm gefolgt war. Harrys Hände zitterten, während er seine Hose zumachte und seinen Gürtel festzurrte. Hektisch. Panisch. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte in Richtung seines Tarnumhangs und sah Malfoy nicht an, sah nicht zurück, nur auf den Boden. Schuld. Dunkelheit, Leer, Nichts - das, was ihm nach Sirius’ Tod geblieben, war brach so intensiv über ihn herein, dass er sich davon gänzlich erdrückt, überschwemmt fühlte. Das Nichts verschlang ihn in einem tosenden Strudel und er konnte nicht mehr, hatte keine Kraft, es auf zu halten. Er ertrank darin, erstickte. Und mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens war ihm, als würde er davon weiter eingehüllt, bis er sich selbst ganz darin verlor, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. Er stürzte zur Tür, den Tarnumhang in einer Hand.

»Potter!«

Harry spürte nicht, dass er schlotterte. Er spürte auch nicht, dass alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war, er spürte jetzt nur die Hand, die sich warm und entschlossen um seinen Unterarm gelegt hatte, ihn fest hielt, zurück hielt. 

»Lass mich!«, zischte Harry ohne den Blick zu heben, der noch immer auf dem Boden haftete. Harry wollte sich los machen, doch der Slytherin gab ihn nicht frei.

»Ich kann nicht atmen!

Ich kann nicht atmen! Ich … kann nicht…«

»Sieh mich an, Potter!«

Malfoys Stimme war scharf und schneidend, ein Forderung. Ein Befehl. 

»Nicht. Ich. Kann nicht.«

Alles drehte sich. Schwärze. Ein Strudel. Nichts. Dunkelheit. Keine Kraft. Noch nicht mal für Wut. 

Eine Hand schob sich unter sein Kinn, zwang seinen Kopf nach oben. Dann fand Harry sich in den grauen Augen Malfoys wieder.

Grau. Dunkel-Grau. Silber-Grau. Grau. Gewittergrau. 

Schweigen. Stille. Ruhe. Der Atem angehalten. 

Grau. Dunkel-Grau. Silber-Grau. Grau. Gewittergrau. 

Ruhiger. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Atmen. Harry atmete. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Grau vor ihm. Das beständige Grau. Ruhig. Ganz ruhig. Beruhigend. 

Grau. Dunkel-Grau. Silber-Grau. Grau. Gewittergrau. 

Der Raum entzerrte sich und Harry fühlte, das Grau alles andere verdrängen, beruhigen. Er ließ sich hineinfallen. Versank darin. Das Zittern hörte auf, die Kälte verschwand und er war plötzlich vollkommen ruhig. Erlangte wieder die Kontrolle über sich. Bekam sich wieder in den Griff, obwohl seine Beine unter ihm noch immer wacklig schienen.

»Ich hatte es verdient, Potter.«, holte ihn Malfoys Stimme nun ganz zurück in das Vertrauensschülerbad. »Ich hatte es verdient.«, wiederholte der Slytherin noch mal. Wieder leise, aber bestimmt, wie schon zuvor. »Es ist OK.«

»Ist es nicht.«, stieß Harry hervor. Tonlos. Belegt. Erstickt. »Es ist nicht OK. Es … hat sich gut angefühlt, das zu tun. Es hat Spaß gemacht. Und es war mir egal, ob du dabei drauf gehen könntest. Der Gedanke war… Ich hab gewünscht, du würdest verrecken und das… ist nicht OK.«

Am Ende war das Zittern wieder gekommen, obwohl er es, so gut es ging, versteckte. Er hatte es ausgesprochen. Es zugegeben. Zugegeben, was er war: Böse. Schuldig. Kein strahlender Held, kein freundlicher, guter Junge, aber das wusste Malfoy ja schon, wenn es einer wusste, dann der. Schließlich war es der Slytherin gewesen, der in Harrys Hass erfülltes Gesicht geblickt hatte, als er dessen Blut vergossen hatte. Es war der Slytherin gewesen, auf den er am Boden liegend zornig eingetreten hatte, dem er ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte, höhnisch, grausam, um diesen zu demütigen. Daran durch diese Narben erinnert zu werden und jetzt zu wissen, dass Malfoy ihn nie wirklich gehasst hatte, ihm etwas vorgespielt hatte, eine Rolle, unter der dieser vermutlich genauso litt, wie Harry unter seiner, machte seine Schuld umso unerträglicher.

»Hör auf zu jammern, Potter!«, fuhr ihn der Slytherin an und Harry glaubte für einen Moment nicht richtig zu hören. »Diese gryffindor’sche Selbstgerechtigkeit ist so was von zum Kotzen. Total sinnlos. Als ob dieses Das-ist-nicht-OK-Reue-Selbstkasteiungs-Geschwafel irgendjemandem irgendetwas bringen würde. Es ist gelaufen. Vorbei. Vergangenheit. Du hast es getan. Na und? Ich lebe noch. Und wenn ich verreckt wäre? Es wäre mir damals egal gewesen!« Der Slytherin klang genervt aber auch aufgebracht. Sturm in den Augen. »Es hat dir Spaß gemacht? Logisch hat es das! Meinst du, ich hätte das nicht gewusst. Natürlich hat es sich gut angefühlt! Du hattest deine Gründe. Hast du mir nicht zugehört: Ich hatte es verdient. Ich hab dir die Nase gebrochen. Und ich hab alles dafür getan, es zu verdienen. Ich hab es darauf angelegt. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich es darauf angelegt habe, dass…« Für eine Sekunde verlor sich Malfoys Stimme und er strich sich fahrig durchs Haar. Dann sprach er jedoch ungerührt weiter: »Und deshalb ist es OK. Also, hör auf damit, dich selbst fertig zu machen! Du bist kein Heiliger, Potter, wahrlich nicht, auch wenn du noch so sehr versuchst, einer zu sein. Du bist ein Mensch, wie jeder andere. Hass, Zorn, Wut. Das gehört zu dir. Das ist Harry Potter, derselbe Harry Potter, der ohne zu zögern, einem Todesser, seinem Todfeind«, betonte Malfoy das letzte Wort noch mal überdeutlich, dann leiser »mir das Leben gerettet hat und zwar ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass er selbst dabei hätte draufgehen können. Das alles bist du, das ist Harry Potter. Finde dich damit ab und hör auf in Selbstmitleid zu baden, denn das hat noch nie irgendwas gebracht. Je eher du das kapierst, desto besser!« 

»Was…?« Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte der Slytherin ihn – mal wieder - unter eine kalte Dusche geschoben. Eine Dusche aus kalter, ätzender Säure. Langsam drang jedes einzelne Wort Malfoys zu ihm durch, schnitt durch die Schuldgefühle, die ihn wie ein giftiger Nebel umhüllten, und sich schließlich ins Nichts auflösten durch eben diese Worte. 

Harry erwartete jetzt die altbekannte Wut in sich aufsteigen zu fühlen, aber nichts geschah. Er war zwar versucht Malfoy aus Reflex ein »Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!« entgegen zu schleudern. Und dem dann ein »Du weißt nicht, wie das ist, ich zu sein. Niemand weiß das!« hinterher zuschicken. Trotzig. Wütend. Aber er fühlte sich nur leer, nüchtern, ernüchtert, denn er wusste genau in diesem Moment: 

Malfoy hatte Recht.

Und das war mehr als eine kalte Dusche, das war verstörend. Es machte Sinn, was der Slytherin gesagt hatte, auf eine verdrehte, pragmatische, slytherin Art machte es Sinn und diese Erkenntnis brachte Harry zum Verstummen, noch eher er überhaupt angefangen hatte, sich zu rechtfertigen, sich zu verteidigen. Für was eigentlich? Dafür … sich selbst weiter hassen zu dürfen?! Das war es, was Malfoy gesagt hatte und traf es ziemlich genau. 

Harry schluckte. 

»Es stimmt«, gab die Stimme in seinem Kopf schlicht zu. »In allen Punkten schuldig, meine Damen und Herren Geschworenen.«

Harry hatte sich selbst lange nicht mehr so klar wahrgenommen, war sich selbst lange nicht mehr seiner eigenen Gefühle, seinem Befinden, seinem Zustand so bewusst gewesen wie in dem Moment, als Malfoy ihn mit harschen Worten aus dem zermürbenden Strudel von Selbstmitleid und Selbsthass gerissen hatte. So verwirrend oder beängstigend das auch sein mochte: Der Slytherin schien genau gewusst zu haben, was sich in ihm abgespielt hatte, ohne dass Harry irgendetwas gesagt hatte, ohne dass ihm selbst überhaupt klar gewesen war, was mit ihm los war. Malfoy hatte ihn durchschaut. Ganz einfach. Spielend leicht, so schien es. Wie hatte Malfoy wissen können, was in ihm vorging, fragte Harry sich. Wie hatte der sein Innenleben so präzise und treffend analysieren können? Wie konnte der ihn so gut…kennen? Besser als er sich selbst? 

Das ausgerechnet Malfoy ihn bis auf den Grund seines Wesens durchschaut und Harry diese Beobachtungen und Erkenntnisse so schonungslos unter die Nase gerieben hatte, war Harry unangenehm, mehr als das, auch wenn er sich gleichzeitig gerade das aller erste Mal in seinem Leben von jemandem verstanden fühlte, in der Gänze seines Wesens erfasst. Verstanden. Und das nicht von seinen langjährigen Freunden, nicht von seinem Mentor, Dumbledore, sondern von Draco Malfoy, demjenigen, von dem er es als letztes erwartet hätte. 

Malfoy sah ihn, wie er war. Ungeschönt. Machte sich keine Illusionen darüber wer oder was Harry Potter war. Und dabei war es nicht um den Retter der Zaubererwelt gegangen, wurde Harry bewusst. Der Slytherin hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, zu was Harry fähig war, was in ihm lauerte und jeder Zeit zum Vorschein kommen konnte – im Guten wie im Schlechten- und akzeptierte es, besser als Harry selbst. Malfoy war nicht davon gelaufen, verurteilte ihn nicht, machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, stellte keine Ansprüche, Forderungen, hatte keine Erwartungen, sondern stand hier direkt vor ihm und sagte ihm, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, dass es OK war. Wie konnte es sein, dass jemand, den er jahrelang gehasst hatte, ihn besser zu kennen schien, als er sich selbst? Wie konnte es sein, dass Malfoy nichts von ihm erwartete, aber alles an ihm akzeptierte, ihn so nahm wie er war? Und damit im Moment der einzige Mensch war, von dem Harry das sicher behaupten konnte?

Was sollte er also sagen? Was wollte er sagen? Jetzt?

Harry spürte deutlich, dass sein Bedürfnis sich mitzuteilen gen Null tendierte und dass das nicht nur an der Panikattacke allererster Güte Marke: Totalausfall aller lebenswichtigen Prozesse lag, die er gerade durchlitten hatte, oder an der beunruhigend beruhigenden Wirkung, die die Augen des Slytherin dabei auf ihn ausgeübt hatten, sondern daran, dass es nichts zu sagen gab. Auf Malfoys Worte gab es keine Antwort. Jedenfalls keine, die Harry aussprechen würde. Also blieb er stumm. 

Jetzt sah er Malfoy bewusst wieder an. Der stand ihm immer noch ruhig und gelassen gegenüber. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Außer dem Sturm in dessen Augen, regungslos und verhalten. Der Blick des Slytherin flog prüfend über Harrys Gesicht. Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen an, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, fragend, fordernd, prüfend. Harry schwieg. Malfoy nickte und drehte sich von Harry weg, als wollte er deutlich machen, dass auch von ihm aus alles gesagt und das Thema damit für ihn beendet wäre. Harry sah ihm nach und so etwas wie Dankbarkeit erfüllte ihn angesichts dieser Geste. 

Frieden. Harry fühlte sich an den Pakt des Vormittags aus dem Pokalzimmer erinnert. Auch dort hatten sie Frieden geschlossen. Für den Moment. Im freien Fall. Das galt noch immer. 

»Lavendel oder Zimt?« hörte er den Slytherin plötzlich fragen, der sich an einem Regal zuschaffen machte und in den Fächern verschiedene Fläschchen begutachtete, als würde der etwas suchen.

»Was? Zimt?« Harry wusste nicht, was der andere von ihm wollte. Zimt?! Was hatte Zimt mit all dem zu tun. Wie kam Malfoy jetzt auf Zimt …und Lavendel?

»Gute Wahl, Potter!«, entgegnete Malfoy anerkennend in einem beiläufigen Tonfall und der Gryffindor wusste noch immer nicht, was der Slytherin meinte. »Wer hätte gedacht, dass du Geschmack hast, was Badezusätze betrifft?!« Mit diesen Worten führte der Slytherin einen Zauber aus und die große Wanne in der Mitte des Raumes füllte sich mit heißem, nach Zimt duftendem Wasser. »Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Granger auf Erdbeervanille-Duft abfährt? Total widerlich, wenn du mich fragst.«, plauderte Malfoy, während er die Manschetten seines Hemdes aufknöpfte und es aus zog, so dass Harry direkt auf dessen nackten Rücken schaute.

»Bade-zu-sätze?« Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er gerade richtig gesehen und richtig gehört hatte. Malfoy sprach von Badezusätzen, hatte gerade das Becken mit Wasser gefüllt und war im Begriff sich auszuziehen? 

»Das ist das Vertrauensschülerbad, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte.«, sagte Malfoy mit einem Blick über die Schulter zu ihm und streifte dabei die Schuhe von den Füßen, die er dann mit einem gezielten Kick in eine Ecke beförderte. Eine Sekunde später folgten diesen dessen schwarze Socken. 

»Du willst… baden? Jetzt?«, fragte Harry, dessen Verstand sich so benebelt anfühlte, als würde der Dampf über dem heißen Wasser, der sich langsam im Raum ausbreitete, sich auch lähmend über seine Gedanken legen.

»Ja, das ist die Idee von einem Badzimmer, dass man darin ein Bad nimmt. Ganz tolle Erfindung, schon mal davon gehört?!«, frotzelte der Slytherin und erklärte dann seufzend. »Ist wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass ich hier Zutritt habe, also werde ich die Gelegenheit nutzen.« Mittlerweile war Harrys Brille von dem Dampf beschlagen und er nahm nur noch schemenhaft wahr, wie Malfoy sich seiner Hose entledigt und mit einem plätschernden Geräusch in die Wanne gestiegen sein musste.

Zimt! Der ganze verdammte Raum roch nach Zimt! Zimt, der Harry einnebelte, der ihn umgab, der in seine Lungen strömte, ihn erfüllte. Alles andere spielte keine Rolle mehr, war nicht existent, da war nur Zimt. 

Harry seufzte, zog die Brille von der Nase, um sich fahrig darüber zu streichen, grinste dann und versuchte einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Slytherins zu erhaschen, als er sagte:

»Ich werde aber nicht auf dem Stöpsel sitzen, Malfoy!«

Harry hörte ein schallendes Lachen durch den Dampf und an den Wänden widerhallen. 

»Das ist eine magische Luxuswanne, Potter, die hat keinen Stöpsel!«

Harry kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, griff den Stoff seines Shirts und zog es über seinen Kopf, dann befreite er sich von seinen Sneakern, dem Rest der Kleidung und stieg in das heiße Badewasser. Er tauchte einmal vollständig in das zimtige Nass ein, nur um sich dann, nachdem er aufgetaucht war, sogleich in den grauen Augen Malfoys wieder zu finden, der ihn an sich zog, küsste und zum zweiten Mal komplett in Zimt versinken ließ. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

* Splinter Cell ist eine Videospielereihe (basierend auf den Büchern von Tom Clancy), die eigentlich erst 2002 publiziert wurde und das Stealth-Action-Genre revolutionierte, aber sich hier so wunderbar angeboten hat, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte und die zeitliche Dimension einfach mal außer Acht gelassen habe. Die Hauptfigur ist Sam Fisher, ein Geheimagent der Regierung, der hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt ist, durch die Level zu schleichen und dabei verschiedenen technischen Schnickschnack benutzt (das legendäre Nachtsichtgerät zB). 

** Das Yps-Heft war ein Comicmagazin, das für seine Gimmicks – kleine Spielzeuge als Beilage zum Heft wie z.B. die Urzeitkrebse, der Eierbaum, die Agentenausrüstung usw. - bekannt war. *in erinnerungen schwelg*

*** Die ENIGMA war eine Maschine, die im Zweiten Weltkrieg von den Deutschen dazu verwendet wurde Nachrichten zu verschlüsseln.


	25. Love

Albus Dumbledore nippte an seiner Teetasse. Der Inhalt war längst erkaltet, der Geschmack bitter. So bitter wie das Gefühl, das sich in dem alten Zauberer breitgemacht hatte. Sein Blick wanderte über den Schreibtisch, blieb an dem Porzellan hängen, das ihm noch immer unberührt bis zum Rande mit Tee gefüllt gegenüber stand. Der Stuhl, der vor dem Pult platziert war, war jetzt leer. Eben noch hatte dort ein junger Mann gesessen. Mann? Kind? Etwas dazwischen und es wurde eng in seiner Brust, als er an das blasse Gesicht dachte, das um Fassung gerungen hatte, die bewegten Augen, die all den Schmerz einer Seele zu verbergen versucht und doch wie Fenster den Blick nach innen freigegeben hatten. 

Albus hatte in allem Recht behalten. Draco Malfoy hatte ihm heute dessen Entscheidung mitgeteilt. Die Entscheidung, von der er bereits gewusst hatte, dass sie der Slytherin treffen würde. Doch diesmal hatte er dem Schüler auch dessen Beweggründe entlocken können, die Albus völlig von den Absichten und der Eignung des Jungen überzeugt, den letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt, seinem Verstand bestätigt, was sein Herz längst gewusst hatte.

»Wie weit sind Sie bereit zu gehen, Mr. Malfoy?«, hatte er den Jungen am Samstag gefragt. Der ihm daraufhin trocken entgegnet hatte, was Albus bereits geahnt hatte, was aber nicht die Antwort gewesen war, die der Schulleiter hatte hören wollen.

»Ich war bereit zu sterben, ich bin…gestorben, fast. Ist das nicht weit genug?«

»Nein, das ist es nicht. Nicht weit genug. Sterben ist oft einfach. Einfacher als zu leben. Das kostet manchmal mehr Kraft, mehr Mut. Sterben geht schnell, meistens, der Tod kann sogar eine Erlösung sein.«, war Albus’ Antwort darauf gewesen und dann hatte er dem Jungen eine ganze Palette von Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt, Möglichkeiten, von denen er sich bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt sicher gewesen war, dass es nur eine gab, die der Junge wählen würde. Die, bei der der Junge am nützlichsten sein würde. Für ihn, für die Sache. Dennoch hatte er den Slytherin weggeschickt, damit dieser sich seiner selbst sicher werden konnte. Denn der Preis, den der Jungen bezahlen würde, war hoch. Jetzt, wo Albus die Beweggründe des jungen Mannes kannte, schmerzte es ihn noch mehr. Jetzt, wo er um die tatsächliche Höhe des Preises wusste. Doch wie erwartet, hatte der Slytherin gewählt. Der Schulleiter schloss die Augen, als könnte er so aufhören, den jungen Mann vor sich zu sehen, der äußerlich dessen Vater so sehr ähnelte, aber in seinem Inneren nichts mit diesem gemein hatte. 

»Sie haben sich entschieden? Also, wie weit sind Sie bereit zu gehen, Mr. Malfoy? Für den Sieg über Voldemort? Für ihre Freiheit? Für… Harry Potter?«, hatte Albus Draco heute gefragt und diesmal hatte der Slytherin ihm eine überzeugende Antwort gegeben. Die, die er hatte hören wollen. Der Blick des Jungen war aufrecht und klar gewesen. Die Stimme ernst, herausfordernd, bestimmt und fest.

»Für Potter? Wie weit bin ich bereit für ihn zu gehen? Bis ans Ende der Welt…bis in die Hölle und wieder zurück. Ist das weit genug? Reicht Ihnen das?«

Und damit war alles gesagt. Alles, was Albus hatte wissen wollen, wissen müssen, bestätigt. Es hatte den alten Zauberer keine Sekunde verwundert, dass es weder Sieg noch Freiheit gewesen waren, auf die der junge Malfoy Bezug genommen hatte, sondern Harry Potter. Albus hatte es längst gefühlt, geahnt, gewusst, dass Harry der Schlüssel war. Für Harry Potter hatte der Slytherin seine Wahl getroffen, für den hatte der Junge sich entschieden und der war es auch, den Albus in den grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy sah, wenn er in dessen Herz blickte. Und so hatte der alte Zauberer dem jungen Mann, der ihm gegenüber gesessen hatte, die Antwort gegeben, die er diesem schuldete. Die Wahrheit. 

»Es geht nicht darum, ob es mir reicht. Es geht darum, ob es für sie reicht, Mr. Malfoy. Ob es reicht, sich selbst bei dem, was Sie tun werden, nicht zu verlieren, es zu ertragen. Zu tun, was getan werden muss, zu gehorchen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Ich sagte Ihnen doch schon: es gibt Schlimmeres als den Tod und ich weiß, dass Sie das auch wissen, schließlich wollten Sie sich selbst umbringen: lieber tot und frei, statt weiterhin Voldemorts Sklave und lebendig. Doch ich verlange nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie sterben. Auch wenn nicht auszuschließen ist, dass es passieren kann. Ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie leben und zwar um jeden Preis. Glauben Sie mir, bei dem, was auf Sie zukommt, werden Sie denken, Sie wären in der Hölle. Sie wissen, wovon ich spreche. Die Worte richtig oder falsch werden nicht mehr existieren, genauso wenig wie gut oder böse. Es wird nur noch nötig oder unnötig um zu überleben für Sie geben. Das ist der Weg, für den Sie sich entschieden haben, den Sie gehen werden, darüber sollten Sie sich im Klaren sein und Sie allein müssen wissen, wofür Sie das tun und ob es reicht. Ob es reicht, damit Sie Ihre Seele nicht verlieren.«

Dies war der letzte Test gewesen und selten hatte Albus sich so sehr gewünscht, dass er sich getäuscht hatte, dass der Slytherin die Prüfung nicht bestehen würde, doch Draco Malfoy war nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, hatte nicht einmal geblinzelt, sondern nur ernst und ruhig geantwortet:

»Seien Sie unbesorgt, Professor. Es reicht. Es ist alles, was für mich noch von Bedeutung ist.«

In diesem Moment hatte Albus die Entscheidung von Draco Malfoy akzeptiert und es hatte ihn innerlich zerrissen, zu wissen, dass das Schicksal dieses jungen Mannes damit besiegelt war. Ein grausames Schicksal. Ein unausweichliches Schicksal und vielleicht, nein, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar würde Draco Malfoy am Ende alles verlieren. 

Albus hatte Draco den Schwur abgenommen. Der Junge würde ihm und Severus gehorchen. Ganz gleich, was geschah und was sie ihm befehlen würden. Genauso wie der Slytherin schweigen würde. Über alles, was sie gesprochen hatten, über die Entscheidung und ihre Konsequenzen. Lediglich Severus Snape und Albus selbst wussten davon. Das war die Abmachung gewesen und der alte Zauberer war sich sicher, dass Draco Malfoy sich daran halten würde, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Auch wenn der junge Mann noch nicht alles wusste, den Plan noch nicht ganz kannte. Den Plan, den würde Albus ihn offenbaren, zeigen würde, ob der Slytherin tatsächlich dazu in der Lage war, den Weg zu gehen, den er gewählt hatte. Würde Draco scheitern, so wäre das sein Tod.

Dumbledore seufzte. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete: Draco war nur ein weiteres Opfer auf Albus’ Liste. Es tat weh, daran zu denken, wie hoch der Preis für den Sieg gegen Tom Riddle mittlerweile geworden war, wie viele Seelen auf dem Altar des Krieges geopfert wurden, wie viele Leben zerstört. 

Manchmal konnte Albus es nicht fassen, wie ein einziger Mann, so viele Menschen, eine ganze Welt, ins Unglück hatte stürzen können. Tom Riddles Krieg, der so viele Opfer gekostet hatte und noch immer kostete. Der alte Zauberer dachte an den Schüler, dessen Mentor er gewesen war: Ein hübscher, dunkelhaariger Junge mit strahlend blauen Augen. Das Gesicht eines Engels, das von Unschuld erzählte. Die Zunge eines Engels, die bedacht, klug und weise sprechen konnte. Eine alles überstrahlende Zauberkraft, die dieser anmutig einzusetzen wusste und einer Seele so uferlos schwarz. Beängstigend. Albus hatte es in Toms Augen gesehen. Dunkelheit, Leere. Schon als er den Jungen das erste Mal im Waisenhaus besucht hatte, hatte es gefühlt. Der Blick in die Augen dieses Jungen, hatte sein Blut gefrieren lassen und er hatte es gespürt: Die Gefahr. Die Macht. Die Dunkelheit. Die Bedrohung, die von Tom Riddle ausgegangen war. Einem Kind! 

Albus’ Instinkt hatte ihm gesagt, dass der Junge besonders war, außergewöhnlich, aber auch gefährlich. Dennoch hatte Albus es versucht. Er hatte versucht Tom Riddle zu heilen. Diesem Anerkennung und Liebe zu schenken. Dessen Wissensdurst zu stillen und dessen ewig hungrigen Verstand zu füttern. Er hatte ihn genährt. Aber es war nie genug gewesen. Es war immer noch zu wenig gewesen. Ganz gleich, wie viel Licht Albus in die Seele des Kindes und später des jungen Mannes zubringen versucht hatte, es hatte diesen nicht erleuchtet, sondern nur noch mehr Dunkelheit offenbart. Unendliche Tiefen, ein alles verschlingendes, schwarzes Nichts. Albus fröstelte bei der Erinnerung daran. Je mehr er Tom gelehrt hatte, desto wissensdurstiger war dieser geworden, je näher Albus den Jungen geglaubt hatte, an die Grenzen dessen Macht zu führen, desto weiter schienen diese in die Ferne gerückt zu sein, als würde weder dessen Macht noch dessen Verstand Grenzen kennen. Die Erinnerungen an Tom Riddle krochen Albus’ Rückgrat hinauf wie ein kalter Windzug. Tom hatte viel von Albus gelernt, Tom hatte alles von ihm gelernt; von jedem, dem er begegnet war, hatte er gelernt, das lag in der Natur von Riddle. Der Junge hatte nie aufgehört, alles Wissen um sich herum aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm und das war es, was ihn noch gefährlicher machte. Er wusste und er kannte und er nutzte alles, wessen er habhaft werden konnte und wollte immer noch mehr, immer noch weiter.

Das hatte Albus gelernt. Lernen müssen, denn Tom hatte es ihm gezeigt. Viele Male. Bei der Befreiung des Biestes aus der Kammer des Schreckens hatte Tom Albus gezeigt, was dieser von ihm, seinem Mentor gelernt hatte. Tarnen, täuschen, manipulieren. Kein Zaubererschach sondern ein Schachspiel mit menschlichen Figuren. Tom hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Albus dessen Spielzüge hatte sehen können, hatte ihm sein Spiel gezeigt, seine Fähigkeiten demonstriert, ohne dass Albus ihn hatte aufhalten oder ihm etwas nachweisen können. Tatsächlich war Tom sogar noch belobigt worden – Besondere Verdienste um Hogwarts. Immer wieder hatte Tom Albus herausgefordert, als wären sie Gegner in einem sportlichen Wettkampf. In der Tat waren die Fähigkeiten von dem jungen Riddle beeindruckend gewesen. Zuerst hatte Tom das Altern besiegt - mit vierzig hatte dieser noch Gesicht und Körper eines 20jährigen gehabt - und mit den Horkruxen war es Tom schließlich gelungen, den Tod selbst zu überlisten. Doch die entscheidende Frage war, ob Tom am Ende ihres Spiels, der großen Schachpartie, der Sieger sein würde. Das allein war wichtig, am Ende würde es sich entscheiden, ob Tom die letzte Lektion, die Albus für ihn bereithielt, lernen würde, ob er sie verstehen würde und ob er sich dann seinem Mentor geschlagen geben müsste. Albus hoffte es, glaubte daran. Musste daran glauben… 

Aber Albus Dumbledore würde nicht mehr da sein, wenn es soweit war. Er würde die wenige Zeit, die noch blieb, nutzen müssen, alles in die Wege zu leiten, damit Harry seinem Schicksal gewachsen war und es annehmen würde. Damit Tom Riddle ein Ende finden würde. Endlich.

Der magische Mechanismus, der den Aufgang zu den Räumlichkeiten des Schulleiters versiegelte, setzte sich in Bewegung und riss den alten Zauberer aus seinen Gedanken. Eine dunkle Gestalt trat aus den Schatten ins Kerzenlicht.

»Ich habe dich bereits erwartet, Severus.«, sprach Albus ruhig. Ruhiger als er sich fühlte. Er blickte in das ernste Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, der ihn misstrauisch musterte, fragend, vorsichtig, während der vor seinem Pult ausharrte, bis der Schulleiter ihm mit einem Nicken gebot, sich zu setzen.

Als Snape die unberührte Teetasse erblickte, verfinsterten sich die Gesichtszüge des Lehrers. Albus konnte die dunklen Augen nicht sehen und doch wusste er, dass sie Schmerz bargen. 

»Er hat sich also entschieden.«, formulierte der dunkel gekleidete Zauberer tonlos nicht als Frage, sondern als Feststellung. 

Albus fühlte eine Woge des Mitgefühls über sich hinwegspülen. Etwas wofür er keine Zeit hatte, wofür es in diesem Krieg keinen Platz gab, und er drängte seine aufkommenden Emotionen zurück. Natürlich wünschte er, die Dinge wären anders. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da waren ihm die Schuldgefühle des ehemaligen Todessers, ein willkommenes Instrument gewesen, den Tränkemeister gefügig zu machen und zu disziplinieren, doch diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Severus war mehr als nur sein Spion, mehr als nur ein Ordensmitglied. Der Tränkemeister war sein Schüler, sein Vertrauter, sein Freund und derjenige, in dessen Hände Albus sein Vermächtnis geben würde. Severus Snape war vielleicht der verbitterteste Mann, den er kannte, aber der einzige, der für diese Aufgabe in Frage kam. Ganz gleich wie sehr Minerva, Moody, Shacklebott und die anderen, ja sogar Harry, an dem ehemaligen Todesser zweifelten, dessen Loyalität in Frage stellten, Albus wusste es besser: Severus Snape war der, dem er vertraute, der, der es möglich machen würde. Es gab Aufgaben, für die man einen Gryffindor brauchte, doch für diese Aufgabe, war ein Slytherin nötig: Snape. Kein Anderer. Ein Stratege. Ein Mann mit Verstand, der seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und seine Moral den Notwendigkeiten anzupassen in der Lage war und der trotzdem um die Macht der Liebe wusste. Der stärksten aller Seelenmagie. Noch war Severus nicht soweit. Noch nicht. Aber am Ende würde er es sein. Darauf vertraute Albus. Daran glaubte er, musste er glauben… 

Ohne den Tränkemeister nach dessen Präferenzen zu befragen, beschwor der alte Zauberer ein Glas Alraunen-Whisky herauf und ersetzte mit dem Getränk die Porzellantasse.

»So schlimm, dass du mich mit deinem besten Whisky betäuben musst?« Die Worte sprach der ehemalige Todesser in einem spöttischen Tonfall, doch konnte dieser Albus nicht über den Schmerz, die Resignation und Bitterkeit hinwegtäuschen, die sich in ihnen manifestiert hatte.

Albus fixierte den Hauslehrer von Slytherin über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser. Es würde nicht einfach werden, was er von Snape verlangte. Der Schulleiter war gewillt bis zum Äußersten zu gehen, wenn es nötig sein würde, wenn er es musste, würde er es befehlen. Diese Botschaft legte Albus in seinen Blick, der bei den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers endeten. Sie brauchten keine Okklumentik, jeder von ihnen kannte die Grenze, die sie bei dem anderen nicht überschreiten würden. Eine Grenze aus Vertrauen und Respekt.

»Er wird es tun und du wirst ihn unterrichten, so wie wir es besprochen haben!«

»Albus!« Die schlanken vom Tränkebrauen gelblich scheinenden Finger krampften sich zu einer Faust. Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters nur mühsam beherrscht.

»Ich habe nicht vor, mit dir darüber zu diskutieren, Severus. Das haben wir bereits getan und an meinem Entschluss hat sich nichts geändert. Der Junge hat sich entschieden und überzeugende Gründe für seine Entscheidung vorgebracht. Er will es tun und du wirst ihm dabei helfen. Ich habe ihn von seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler entbunden und er wird ab morgen jeden Abend zu dir kommen, damit du ihn unterrichtest, wenn ich es nicht selbst tun kann. Offiziell ist dies seine Strafe für die Verletzung seines Mitschülers Nott.«

»Albus!« Snape war aufgesprungen und lief wie ein Panther im Käfig vor dem Schreibtisch hin und her. Hilflos, gefangen. Dann hieb er mit beiden Fäusten auf das Pult, richtete einen Blick aus den dunklen Augen in Albus’ und fauchte mit gebleckten Zähnen: »Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, indem ich mich von einem Schuljungen habe täuschen lassen, und jetzt, wo ich es weiß, verlangst du das von mir? Von ihm? Ich, nein, wir schulden ihm ein Leben, aber das was du vorhast, wird ihm den Tod bringen. Du bringst ihn um! Ein Kind, das noch nicht mal weiß, auf was es sich da eingelassen hat. Du bringst sie alle um! Aber das macht dir nichts aus, nicht wahr, weil du dann längst unter der Erde verrottest! Weil du sie ja nicht sterben sehen musst!«

»Severus, mein Junge, es tut mir so leid, so unendlich leid«, dachte Albus traurig und erwiderte den stechenden Blick seines Gegenübers, als er diesen für dessen harschen Worte maßregelte. Worte, die nicht an Albus abtropften, auch wenn er nicht zeigte, wie sie ihm in die Glieder gefahren waren, als wären sie scharfe Klingen. Doch diese Reaktion war typisch für den Tränkemeister. Wut. Zorn. Provokation. Wie ein Tier das in die Ecke gedrängt worden war, in der Falle saß und einen verzweifelten Kampf focht, bevor es sich schließlich in sein Schicksal ergeben würde. Und das würde Snape, denn die Fesseln aus Liebe und auch Schuld saßen fest und eng. Lilys Fesseln.

»Zügle dein Temperament, Severus!«

Dumbledore sah, wie eine Woge durch den Mann vor ihm ging, wie der Zorn am Ende der dunklen Tunnel, die ihn fixierten, höher loderte, aufflammte als hätte seine Antwort Öl ins Feuer gegossen, als wollte sein Gegenüber ihn mit Blicken verbrennen.

»Nein, das werde ich nicht, Albus!«, zischte der Tränkemeister noch immer heißblütig. »Ich habe mich stets deiner Weisheit und auch deinem Willen gebeugt, aber das ist Wahnsinn, was du da vorhast und ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Ich weiß es! Wie kannst du das von dem Jungen verlangen?« Snape beugte sich weit über den Schreibtisch nach unten. Dessen Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, ein schmerzvolles Wispern, aus einem gramverzerrten Gesicht, von dem sich Albus am liebsten abgewendet hätte, doch das konnte er nicht, während der Spion sprach: »Ich sollte ihn beschützen, sie beide, aber stattdessen verlangst du von mir, dass ich sie auf die Schlachtbank schicke wie Vieh. Sie sind beide noch Kinder, Albus. Ich bitte dich!«

Noch immer brannte Snapes Blick unnachgiebig und zornig, während Albus versuchte die Flammen darin mit dem wässrigen, ruhigen Blau seiner Augen zu löschen. Er sprach beruhigend auf sein Gegenüber ein, wie auf das gefangene Tier, dass er in seinem Tränkemeister sah:

»Severus, es tut mir leid. Harrys Schicksal ist schon lange besiegelt und hätte ich früher mehr als nur meinen Verstand und meine Augen bemüht, um über Draco Malfoy zu urteilen, dann hätte ich mich nicht von dem Jungen täuschen lassen und ihn vor seinem Schicksal bewahren können. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es verhindern. Wenn es eine andere Lösung gäbe, würde ich sie wählen.«

»Es muss eine andere Lösung geben! Und wenn du ihn dazu zwingst.«, presste Snape zwischen gebleckten Zähnen hervor.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Schonungslos fuhr er fort, zerschlug die vagen Hoffnungen des Mannes, von dem er wusste, dass dieser sich sonst nie zu hoffen erlaubte. 

»Nein, Severus. Eine andere Lösung gibt es nicht, nicht wirklich. Draco hat sich entschieden. Ich habe alle Möglichkeiten abgewogen und in Anbetracht aller Umstände hat er die beste Möglichkeit gewählt.«

»Die beste Möglichkeit für wen?«, brach es wütend aus dem Tränkemeister heraus. »Für die Sache? Für Harry Potter?«

»Für Dracos Überleben.«, sagte der Schulleiter und betonte das letzte Wort deutlich. Es war wichtig, dass Severus es verstand. Erst wenn Severus seine Entscheidungen wirklich verstand, würde er sein Erbe antreten können. »Der Weg, den er gewählt hat, birgt vielleicht das größte Risiko, aber auch die größte Chance, dass er überlebt.«

»Und zu welchem Preis, Albus? Zu welchem Preis?«

Blicke und Worte des Tränkemeisters waren gleichermaßen fordernd, wie heiß. Beißend. Beißende Hitze.

»Er weiß um den Preis und er ist gewillt ihn zu zahlen. Alles, was ich in den letzten Tagen über Draco erfahren und gelernt habe, zeigt, dass es für ihn nie eine andere Alternative gegeben hat, als diese. Er will es nicht nur tun, sondern er muss das tun.«

»Hast du ihm diesen Gryffindor-Schwachsinn eingeredet?«, peitschte ihm die Stimme von Snape entgegen. Immer noch brennend vor Schmerz und vor Wut.

»Nein, Severus, diesen Gryffindor-Schwachsinn trägt er in seinem Herzen.« Albus musste sich zwingend ruhig zu bleiben. Gelassen. Die Provokationen zu ignorieren. Er würde nicht mit Snape kämpfen. Sich auf keinen sinnlosen Kampf einlassen. Der alte Zauberer blieb scheinbar entspannt, faltete eine Hand über die andere. Erwartete geduldig den nächsten Angriff, von dem er sich auch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen würde.

»Woher willst du das wissen, Albus?«

»Weil ich in sein Herz gesehen habe und auf meines höre.«, sagte er daher nur fest und bestimmt. 

»Du hast in sein Herz gesehen? Du hörst auf dein Herz? Das sind die Worte eines Narren, Albus. Du solltest auf deinen Verstand hören! Man kann nicht in die Herzen von Menschen sehen. Man kann ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen mit Legilimentik lesen. Man kann ihnen die Wahrheit mit Veritasserum entlocken, aber man kann nicht in Herzen sehen. Das kann man nicht, Albus!«

»Du hast es nur noch nicht versucht, mein Freund.« Albus zwang sich zu einem gutmütigen Lächeln. Besänftigend. 

»Ich werde nicht mit dir kämpfen, Severus, so sehr du das auch möchtest. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich werde es nur befehlen, wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt!«

»An dem Tag, an dem ich in die Herzen anderer Menschen sehe und auf meine Herz höre, um Entscheidungen zu treffen, löse ich Sprout als Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff ab und biete Trewlaney das Du an!«, spie Snape daraufhin, wie zu erwarten war, verächtlich aus.

Albus schloss die Augen. Das was er jetzt tun würde, tat ihm selbst weh, doch wenn er zu Snape durchdringen wollte, dann musste er zu drastischen Mitteln greifen. Severus musste verstehen. Er musste endlich aufhören, dagegen anzukämpfen. Gegen Albus und das Schicksal zu kämpfen.

»Versteh doch, mein Junge! Lerne mit dem Herzen zu sehen! Verschließ nicht länger die Augen vor der stärksten Waffe, die wir besitzen. Verweigere dich ihr nicht länger!«

»Herzen lügen nicht, Severus. Ich habe in dein Herz gesehen. Dein Herz, das nie aufgehört hat, Draco zu lieben, wie einen Sohn, scheinbar gegen jede Vernunft, gegen besseres Wissen. Heute weiß ich, dass dein Verstand dein Herz betrogen hat. Du solltest deinen Standpunkt überdenken. Draco ist auch kein Kind mehr. Er ist genauso wenig Kind wie Harry, aber sie sind auch noch nicht erwachsen. Deshalb brauchen sie dich, Severus. Sie brauchen deinen Verstand, dein Wissen, aber sie brauchen auch dein Herz.«

»Das kalte, schwarze Herz eines Mannes, der mehr Schuld auf sich geladen hat, als er je wieder gut machen kann? Wozu sollte das schon gut sein?« Die Worte des Ordensspions troffen vor Sarkasmus, mit denen der ehemalige Todesser sich selbst verspottete. Es schmerzte Albus, das zu hören.

»Nein, das Herz eines Mannes, der durch Liebe an die gebunden ist, die ihn brauchen.« Albus wünschte, seine Worte könnten die Qualen seines Freundes lindern, ihm die Augen öffnen, doch er wusste, dass Snape niemand war, der sich trösten ließ. Der zuließ, dass man ihm Linderung verschaffte. Schon gar nicht mit Worten über Liebe. 

»Liebe, Albus?! Willst du mir wieder von der Macht der Liebe erzählen, die alles überwinden wird? Die Voldemort besiegen wird?«

»Ich erzähle dir von der Liebe eines jungen Mannes, der vor vielen Jahren zu mir kam, der mir ALLES zu geben bereit war, dafür, dass ich die Frau, die er liebt, schützte. Eine Frau, an die er sich in Liebe schon als Junge gebunden hatte. Ein Band, das nie zerriss, obwohl sie seine Liebe nicht erwiderte, obwohl sie die Frau eines anderen wurde, dessen Kind gebar. Ein Kind, für das sie ihr Leben schließlich opferte. Das geschah vor so vielen Jahren, Severus. Lily Potter ist schon viele Jahre tot und doch hält dieses Band noch immer. Ist niemals schwächer geworden.«

Snape sog zischend die Luft ein, doch Albus hob die Hand, verhinderte, dass sein Gegenüber ihm ins Wort fiel. Lily zu erwähnen, war notwendig gewesen, auch wenn es ihnen beiden wehtat. Aber es war wichtiger, dass Severus glaubte, dass er verstand: »Leugne es nicht! Du bist hier an meiner Seite und schützt Harry mit deiner Liebe und deinem Opfer, so wie sie es einst tat. So wie sie es nicht mehr kann. Ist das kein Beweis für die Macht der Liebe? Für die stärkste aller Seelenmagie?«

Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters hatte einen gequälten Ausdruck angenommen. 

»Albus!« 

Es klang wie der leise Aufschrei eines Tieres, obwohl es nur ein Flüstern war. Ein letztes schmerzhaftes Aufbäumen. Ein Hilferuf, ehe der dunkle Zauberer sich dem Blau hinter den Halbmondgläsern ergeben würde. Das Feuer im Blick des ehemaligen Todessers schien nicht mehr ganz so hell und Albus wusste, dass er das verzweifelte Tier in Snape, das sich unter seinen Worten wand, beinahe beruhigt, bezähmt hatte. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen, nur noch ein kleines Stückchen. Ein kleiner Schritt. Einsicht, kein Zwang. Albus fixierte sein Gegenüber.

»Aber das ist noch nicht alles, Severus. Der Grund, weshalb es für Draco keine andere Lösung in dieser Sache gibt und weshalb er dich mehr braucht, als jeder andere, ist Liebe. Opferbereitschaft. Denn es sind dieselben Augen, die dich damals gebunden haben, die ihn heute binden: Lilys Augen, in Harry Potters Gesicht.«

Der Tränkemeister erbleichte.

»Was willst du damit… Das kann nicht… Das ist nicht… Das darf nicht…«

»Es ist die Wahrheit! Liebe kennt keine Grenze. Weder im Geschlecht noch in der Vernunft. Sie überwindet jedes Hindernis und jede Logik. Sie ist stärker als alles andere. Das, was heute hier geschehen ist, ist nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür. Draco tut es für Harry und hat deshalb keine andere Wahl. Genauso wie du keine andere Wahl hattest, damals. Es ist die Macht der Liebe, die das Schicksal bestimmt. Ihre Bande, ihre Fesseln, die uns alle zwingen zu tun, was getan werden muss. Liebe und Opferbereitschaft. Selbstlosigkeit. Magie, die Riddle nicht kennt und die ihn vernichten wird, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist.« 

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten fragend, zweifelnd zueinander, legten die Stirn des Zauberers in Falten. 

»Es ist die Wahrheit, Severus. Die Wahrheit, die ich in seinem Herzen gesehen habe. Vertrau ihm, vertraue mir und sieh endlich hin, was die Macht der Liebe schon alles bewirkt hat, mein Junge, Liebe und Opferbereitschaft haben Harry bis jetzt überleben lassen. Liebe und Opferbereitschaft haben dich zu einem treuen Mitglied des Ordens gemacht, Liebe und Opferbereitschaft haben auch Draco seine Entscheidung treffen lassen, ebenso wie mich meine. Und Liebe und Opferbereitschaft werden Harry dazu bringen sein Schicksal anzunehmen und letztlich werden Liebe und Opferbereitschaft Voldemort besiegen. Am Ende, du musst nur vertrauen. Die Liebe ist die mächtigste Waffe in diesem Krieg. Vertraue auf die Bande der Liebe, auf Harry, auf Draco und auf dich selbst.«

»Sie wird uns alle vernichten, deine Liebe!«

»Sie kann uns alle retten, nur sie allein. Sie wird uns retten, Severus, wenn du an sie glaubst und wenn du immer noch bereit bist ALLES zu geben: Wissen, Verstand und Herz.«

Der Tränkemeister senkte die Lider über Augen, in denen das Feuer nun verloschen war und Albus wusste, dass er es nicht würde befehlen müssen. Snape würde tun, was er verlangte. Widerwillig, aber er würde es tun. Die Beine des hageren Zauberers gaben nach und er ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen, der vor Albus’ Schreibtisch stand. Dann fuhr sich Snape erst über das gramverzerrte Gesicht, danach durch das Kinnlange, glatte Haar. Resigniert.

»Alles…Das ist es, was ich geschworen habe, das ist es, was du von mir verlangst und ich werde es geben, ich werde tun, was du von mir erwartest, Albus. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich es … kann. Was kann ein schwarzes Herz wie meines schon sehen, was kann es hören, wovon kann es erzählen, als von Tod und Schuld und Leid? Ich bin, was ich bin. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es reicht. Ich…«

»Ich weiß! Aber du wirst es tun und du kannst es, Severus. Es wird reichen. Vertraue und Glaube, mein Junge. Du wirst es zu Ende bringen. Für mich, für Lily und für dich selbst. Für die Toten und für die Lebenden.«

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Starrten beide gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Der Tränkemeister hielt das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand. Betrachtete es gegen das Kerzenlicht, bevor er es an den Mund führte und mit einer schnellen Bewegung einen großen Schluck davon herunterkippte.

»Die Hufflepuffs werden sich vor dir zu Tode ängstigen, Severus.«, begann Albus grinsend und gespielt nachdenklich zu sagen. »Und sei vorsichtig mit Sybill!«, fügte er hinzu. »Sie sucht schon lange nach einem Mann. Ihr das Du anzubieten, könnte sie auf Ideen bringen, schließlich hält sie dich schon lange für einen äußerst interessanten Mann, dessen dunkle Aura eine empfindsame Seele verbergen könnte.«

Snape starrte Albus entgeistert an. Schnaubte und leerte dann Augen verdrehend den Rest seines Glases. 

»Du bist unverbesserlich, Albus!«

»Ich weiß, Servus, ich weiß…«

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zimt. Harry fühlte sich wie in eine Wolke aus Zimt gehüllt. Der Geruch drang aus jeder seiner Hautporen. Er war irgendwann in der Nacht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen. Die Finger noch immer vom Badewasser aufgequollen, genauso wie sich sein Verstand angefühlt hatte – unförmig aufgetrieben. Ron war noch wach gewesen. Das hatte Harry trotz allem bemerkt, auch wenn Ron sich schlafend gestellt hatte. Aber es war Harry egal gewesen und er war einfach nur völlig erschöpft ins Bett und sofort in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Seit Monaten das erste Mal traumlos: kein Cedric, kein Sirius oder seine Eltern, die starben und ihn nach dem Warum fragten, keine Sexfantasien. Nur Schlaf. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die längste Zeit in Stunden gerechnet war, die er in diesem erholsamen Zustand verbracht hatte, so fühlte er sich an diesem Montagmorgen trotzdem so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr und hätte Neville ihn nicht geweckt, dann würde Harry wohl noch immer in seiner Zimtwolke friedlich schlafen. Aber stattdessen saß er nun zwischen Ginny und Neville am Gryffindortisch und frühstückte. 

Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends echoten durch Harrys Kopf, während er in eben diese Gedanken versunken Rührei mit Speck in den Mund schaufelte. Malfoy beachtete ihn nicht. Als Harry die Große Halle betreten hatte, hatten sich ihre Blicke kurz getroffen. Nicht länger als eine Sekunde. Es hatte gereicht ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Doch jetzt sah der Slytherin wie erwartet und wie vereinbart durch ihn hindurch und Harry gab sich redlich Mühe es ihm gleich zu tun. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer: Nicht hin zu sehen. Nicht daran zu denken. Nicht alles auszustrecken, sich nicht selbst durch den Raum soweit auszudehnen, bis er den anderen quasi fühlen können musste. 

Harrys Augen durchstreiften ziellos den Raum. Mehr um sich selbst abzulenken, als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund. Der Lehrertisch war voll besetzt. Sogar die Fledermaus war da. Harry spürte den Blick des verhassten Tränkemeisters unangenehm auf sich ruhen. Genauer: Zwischen sich und Malfoy pendeln. Es schüttelte ihn innerlich und das Bedürfnis, sich zu Malfoy hin auszudehnen, war dem Bedürfnis gewichen, sich in sich selbst und seine Gedanken vor dem kalten, forschenden Blick Snapes einzuschließen, sich zu verkriechen, sich zu verbergen, unsichtbar zu machen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Professor Trewlaney auf einen Fingerzeig von Dumbledore hin Snape in ein Gespräch verwickelte, so dass dieser zu Harrys Erleichterung nicht länger durch schwarze Tunnel zu ihm herunterstarren konnte, da diese sich nun in den großen Gläsern der Lehrerin für Wahrsagekunst spiegeln mussten.

»Hoffentlich sagt sie ihm einen qualvollen, langsamen Tod voraus«, meldete sich die Stimme in Harrys Kopf, doch so wie es aussah, kam Snape in den Genuss einer viel besseren Sache, und die Stimme lachte glucksend auf: Körperliche Zuwendung?! Harry musste sich zwingen das Lachen in seinem Kopf zu halten, als Snape unter Trewlaneys Spinnenfingern auf dessen Arm zusammenzuckte und er ihr einen Blick zu warf, den der Tränkemeister doch sonst nur exklusiv für Harry aufzusparen schien - Todesverachtung gepaart mit Ekel, Abscheu und brennendem Hass - bevor der Tränkemeister fluchtartig mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck den Lehrertisch verließ. Die Wahrsagelehrerin blickte der bauschenden Robe wehmütig mit durch ihre lupenartigen Brillengläser vergrößerten, libellenhaftriesigen Augen nach. 

»Da hat jemand wohl eine Verehrerin«, spottete Harry innerlich und kicherte amüsiert vor sich hin, so dass er von Ginny einen irritierten Blick kassierte, den er mit einem kurzen ach-es-ist-nichts-Kopfschütteln abtat. »Fällt direkt schwer zu entscheiden, wer einem da mehr leid tun kann. Ein absolutes Traumpaar eigentlich.«

Traumpaar!? Harry grübelte. Würde man das über ihn und Malfoy auch denken, würden sich die Leute das Maul zerreißen, wenn sie, naja, offiziell… in einem anderen Leben natürlich… Wenn es jemand wissen würde, dass er mit Malfoy… rummachte. Mit einem Jungen, überhaupt, dass er auf Jungen... stand. Gestern war es Harry noch leichter gefallen, dass zu denken. Es fühlte sich komisch an, wie immer an diesem Tisch zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass alles anders war. Das er anders war. Nicht nur die Sache mit Hermine und Ron, sondern und vor allem, die andere Sache. Diese Sache. Harry.

Er war anders. Nach der letzten Nacht bestand für ihn daran kein Zweifel. Das, was sich mit Cho und Ginny so fürchterlich falsch angefühlt hatte, fühlte sich mit Malfoy verdammt richtig an. Etwa wie der Unterschied zwischen Schwarz-weiß- und Farbfernsehen. 

»Ich steh eben auf… Malfoy…Schlimm genug, aber das ist spätestens nach gestern klar… definitiv …aber auf Kerle, generell?«

Harry sah von seinem Teller auf. Bis jetzt hatte er anderen Jungs nicht wirklich Beachtung geschenkt, oder viel mehr der Frage, ob er anderen Jungs Beachtung schenkte. Malfoy war bisher der einzige gewesen, der ihn irgendwie angesprochen hatte… sexuell gesehen. Und das auch erst seit einer ziemlich kurzen Zeit. Harrys Blick glitt zu seinem Gegenüber: Dean. Seit dem ersten Schuljahr teilten sie sich einen Schlafsaal, hatten etliche Male in den Gemeinschaftsduschen zusammen geduscht. Er betrachtete den dunkelhäutigen Gryffindor. Erinnerte sich vage an dessen Körper. Und dieses Mal betrachtete er den anderen nicht mit den Augen eines Jungen, der sich fragte, wie der Kerl, den er ansah, wohl bei den Mädels abschnitt, sondern wie er bei ihm abschnitt. Gefiel ihm, was er sah? Gefiel ihm Dean? Der Dunkelhäutige war etwas kleiner als Harry. Drahtig und hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. Ein markantes Kinn und Grübchen, wenn er lächelte. Und das tat Dean gerade, weil ihm Seamus wieder mal irgendeinen Quatsch erzählte. 

»Hm, Seamus!?«

Harry musterte den Iren zwischen einem Bissen von seinem Buttertoast und einer Gabel Rührei. Grün-braun gesprenkelte Augen. Drei-Tage-Bart. Ein breites Kreuz. Für Harrys Geschmack etwas zu breit. Jedenfalls bei der Körpergröße. Seamus war einfach zu klein. Wobei: dessen Mund war schön geschwungen, volle Lippen. Beinahe ein Schmollmund. Damit ließe sich doch bestimmt so einiges anstellen…

Harry grinste. Nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse. Es fühlte sich echt komisch an, seine Zimmergenossen so anzusehen. So zu denken. Es fühlte sich nicht wirklich richtig an, aber auch nicht falsch. 

Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf Ron. 

Ron war groß, fast genauso groß wie Malfoy. Im letzten Jahr hatte der Rothaarige einen gewaltigen Schuss in die Höhe gemacht und war somit zu den Zwillingen aufgeschlossen. Der Vertrauensschüler der Löwen war schlaksig, allerdings zeigte das Quidditch bereits Wirkung. Ein bisschen erinnerte er Harry an einen Hundewelpen: ungelenk, mit einem großen Kopf, großen Händen und Füßen. Ein Körper, der sich noch nicht, so elegant und anmutig bewegte, wie er es einmal tun würde. Die Augen des Rothaarigen waren unglaublich blau und seine Haut wirkte trotz der Sommersprossen irgendwie blass und dadurch edel. Seltsamerweise konnte Harry plötzlich ziemlich gut verstehen, was Hermine an Ron fand. In einem Jahr wenn Rons Körper beschlossen haben würde, nicht mehr zu wachsen und die Bewegungen entsprechend koordinierte, wenn man ihn aus den Wollungetümen seiner Mutter befreien und mit einer gescheiten Frisur in anständige Klamotten stecken würde, dann würde Ron sicher einiges hermachen. Dann wäre der Rothaarige ziemlich…

»Ron ist… war… mein bester Freund!«, herrschte er sich selbst an. »Ich werde nicht SO über ihn denken!!! Nicht über Ron!«

Harry sah sich weiter im Raum um. Tatsächlich, stellte er verblüfft fest, hatten die Jungs, bei denen seine Augen länger verharrten, einige Gemeinsamkeiten: Sie waren größer als er, meist blond und blass und hatten zumindest blaue oder graue Augen. 

»Ich stehe anscheinend auf große, blasse Kerle mit hellen Augen«, seufzte Harry. »Wie überraschend«, kommentierte er diese Erkenntnis sarkastisch. 

Wobei es eine Ausnahme gab. Und die saß am Slytherintisch: Zabini! Blaise Zabini!

Warum war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen, wie verboten gut dieser Typ aussah? Absolut heiß. Harry spürte, dass seine Ohren warm wurden und wahrscheinlich langsam in sattem Rot erstrahlten.

»Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.«

Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn keiner beobachtete. 

»Blaise Zabini anglotzen und rote Ohren bekommen, wenn das einer sieht…«  
Hektisch wandte er sich ab, ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Unkontrolliert.

Und das war Harrys Fehler. Wie magnetisch angezogen drifteten seine Augen zwei Plätze weiter zum Kopf der Schlangen-Tafel und bleiben dort haften, badeten in dem Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot:

Platinblondes Haar. Eine lange gerade Nase in einem blassen Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen. Große Augen, die in dieser Sekunde wirkten, als würden sie dunkelgrau fast schwarz mit silbernen Sprenkeln wie Eiskristallen durchsetzt hell leuchten, umrahmt von scheinbar endloslangen Wimpern. Lippen. Wunderschöne Lippen. Sanft geschwungen. Nicht zu breit und nicht zu schmal. Schlanke Hände. Ein fester Körper. 

PERFEKTION! 

Es durchzuckte Harry wie ein Blitz, ließ einen Schauer alle Haare an seinem Körper aufstellen und sein Herz rasen. Die Perfektion hatte einen Namen: Draco Malfoy!

Zabini mochte heiß aussehen und vielleicht waren der ein oder andere Schüler hier ganz OK, aber Malfoy… Harrys Haut prickelte, als sich der Blick des Slytherins mit seinem verschränkte. Malfoy war einfach… Harry war wie hypnotisiert. Er konnte einfach nicht wegschauen. Er setzte die Teetasse an den Mund, um nicht ganz so deutlich werden zu lassen, dass er den Eisprinzen so unverhohlen anstarrte. Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck, während der Blonde, der den letzten Rest seine Marmeladentoasts heruntergeschluckt hatte - den Blick immer noch brennenden mit Harrys verschmolzen - erst genüsslich über den Daumen, dann über den Zeigefinger leckte, als würde der seine Finger von Marmeladenresten befreien müssen, bevor der schließlich kurz die Daumenspitze ganz zwischen seine Lippen nahm. Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend rauschte durch Harrys Kopf wie der Hogwartsexpress am 1. September durch Schottland und walzte alles andere nieder, während sich Hitze explosionsartig überall in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien.

»Tee! Schlucken! Atmen! Schlucken! 

Fuck!«

Noch bevor Harrys Gehirn registriert hatte, dass etwas schief gelaufen war, brannte die Flüssigkeit in seiner Luftröhre unaufhaltsam auf ihrem Weg in seine Lunge und Instinkt und Reflex bemühten sich sein Leben zu retten. Er hustete. Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Für seine Würde jedoch kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

Husten. Jappsen.

»Harry, alles in Ordnung?« Ginnys Stimme.

Nevilles flache Hand sauste kräftig zwischen seine Schulterblätter. 

Wieder husten.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry sich von dem Tee, an dem er sich verschluckt hatte und der ihm zum Glück aber doch recht unangenehm und vor allem unansehnlich aus der Nase gelaufen war, erholt hatte. Das Blutstau-Problem, das sich fast in seiner Lendengegend eingestellt hätte, war durch seinen beinahe-Erstickungstod, jedenfalls gelöst worden. Er blickte nun durch den Schleier von Tränen wieder zum Slytherintisch. Der Anblick, der sich ihm jetzt bot, war allerdings einer, auf den er getrost hätte verzichten können:

Hochgezogene Augenbrauen. Naserümpfen und ein hämisches Grinsen. 

Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass er in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde – Zaubertränke bei Slughorn zusammen mit den Slytherins – nichts zu lachen haben würde. Definitiv nichts zu lachen!


	26. I hear you

»Wer den Schaden hat… oder wie war das?«, lamentierte die Stimme in Harrys Kopf. Aber es geschah ihm ja recht. Niemand hatte ihn dazu gezwungen zu glotzen, die Jungs an den Tischen abzuchecken und dann auch noch Blaise Zabini minutenlang mit hochroten Ohren anzustarren, als wäre der das achte Weltwunder.

Ausgerechnet Zabini!? Zwei Plätze von Malfoy entfernt…

Harry fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Klar hatte Malfoy das bemerken müssen! Zumal sein Blick dann schließlich vollends bei Malfoy hängen geblieben war! Mit bekanntem Ergebnis. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass der Slytherin genau gewusst hatte, was der mit dieser Daumen-Geste anrichten würde. Das selbstgefällige, hämische Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht sprach jedenfalls Bände und war durchaus als die pure Schadenfreude zu bezeichnen.

Harry seufzte. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, kommen musste. Es war Teil ihrer Vereinbarung: Sie müssten sich wie immer verhalten und wie immer bedeutete eben kämpfen.

Noch bevor Harry die Große Halle hätte verlassen können, tönte, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, Malfoys Stimme herausfordernd zu ihm herüber:

»Sollen wir dem berühmten Harry Potter einen Trog besorgen, aus dem er wie ein Schwein fressen kann? Ist der Goldjunge von Gryffindor das so von dem Muggelpack bei sich zu Hause gewöhnt?«

Der Hofstaat des Slytherinprinzen lachte und gluckste unisono. Malfoys Blick traf seinen. Das Grau war silbrig und vordergründig völlig leer. Es erinnerte Harry an die dicke Eisschicht über dem See im Winter. Was sich unter der Oberfläche abspielte, blieb dem Betrachter gänzlich verborgen. Auch ihm. Gestern, erinnerte er sich, war das Eis aufgebrochen, weggetaut und er hatte in die dunklen Tiefen des Sees, die jetzt versteckt waren, so versteckt, als würde es sie gar nicht geben, hineingeschaut. Im Vertrauensschülerbad hatte Malfoy ihn sehen lassen, was der jetzt verbarg. Denn gerade in diesem Augenblick war Malfoy nur der Eisprinz von Slytherin. Die Maske aus Hohn, Spott und Häme saß perfekt. Es war wie früher und doch ganz anders.

Und früher wäre die Beleidigung an Harry zwar abgeprallt, aber er hätte es dem Slytherin mit gleicher Münze zurückgezahlt. Einfach aus Prinzip, weil sie eben immer kämpften. Weil er Malfoy aus Prinzip hasste und sich keine Gelegenheit hätte entgehen lassen, um seinem Hass auf den Blonden freien Lauf zu lassen, der Wut ein Ventil zu geben. Aber dieses Prinzip hatte keine Gültigkeit mehr. Alles hatte sich geändert. Der gewohnte Hass, der Harry früher immer begleitet hatte, war nicht mehr da. Noch nicht einmal die Erinnerung daran schien noch in ihm zu stecken. Es fühlte sich in diesem Moment einfach nur seltsam an, nichts dergleichen zu fühlen. Denn alles, was Harry empfand war die Überraschung, wie sehr ihn Malfoys Worte kalt ließen, wenn auch nur dessen Worte. Den Slytherin anzusehen und von ihm angesehen zu werden, ließ ihn nicht so kalt. Es war allerdings ungewohnt für Harry, dass sein Herz nicht vor Wut raste, dass sein Mund nicht vor Zorn trocken war oder sein Blick von Hass verschleiert wurde, sondern dass all das geschah, weil er sich daran erinnerte, was gestern zwischen Malfoy und ihm passiert war. 

In diesem Moment nahm er wahr, wie Malfoys linke Augenbraue ein wenig höher wanderte und sich der Zug um dessen Mund minimal veränderte. Ein Nuance nur, kaum sichtbar. Aber es reichte ihm, um zu verstehen, was unter der Schicht aus Eis tatsächlich vor sich ging. Es war als könnte Harry die Stimme des Slytherin in seinem Kopf hören:

»Tja, Potter, das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt, also, sieh zu, wie du da wieder raus kommst!« 

Das abfällige Schnauben, das diese Äußerung begleiten würde, wenn sie denn wirklich ausgesprochen worden wäre, hörte er interessanterweise ebenfalls. Und wenn Harry es sich hätte erlauben dürfen, dann hätte er ob dieses Umstandes fast geschmunzelt, doch so war er völlig damit beschäftigt, sein Verhaltensrepertoire nach einer halbwegs glaubwürdigen Reaktion auf Malfoys Beleidigung zu durchforsten. Was auch immer das sein mochte.

Harrys Wangen fühlten sich noch immer unnatürlich warm an. Wofür zum einen wohl die Tee-Verschluck-Sache und zum anderen die Spannung zwischen ihm und Malfoy verantwortlich war. Den zornesroten Kopf musste er also schon mal nicht vortäuschen. 

»Hmm, Fäuste ballen?«, fragte er sich. »Tue ich so was, wenn ich sauer bin? Ich denke schon, naja, wird schon nichts schaden.«

Harry ballte die Fäuste, stapfte unter den aufmerksamen Blicken der anderen Schüler aufgebracht in Richtung des Slytherins und warf seine Stirn in wütende Falten. Bevor er seine Stimme erhob, entschloss Harry sich schnell noch dazu, die rechte Faust nach vorne zunehmen und damit ein wenig zu drohen:

»Wag es nicht so mit mir zu sprechen,… Malfoy!«

»O-kay!«, kommentierte seine innere Stimme sardonisch. »Sogar Chuck Norris hätte das überzeugender rübergebracht!«

Die Vorstellung, die Harry da abgeliefert hatte, war meilenweit von dem Begriff Oscar reif entfernt, das wusste er selbst, schließlich hatten Wortwahl und Tonfall extrem nach Overacting in einer Dailysoap geklungen. Um das zu merken, hätte er nicht auch noch Malfoys zuckende Mundwinkel gebraucht, die jetzt ein eindeutiges Urteil sprachen und ihm quasi ebenfalls stumm mitteilten, dass er kläglich versagt hatte. Es sah sogar so aus, als könnte sich der Blonde nur mit großer Mühe von einem entnervten Augenrollen mit anschließendem resigniertem Kopfschütteln abhalten.

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass das alles so schwer sein würde? Jetzt musste er sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch bemühen, seine verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit in Anbetracht seiner miesen Schauspielkünste zu verbergen.

Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke seiner Mitschüler auf sich, während jemand anscheinend irgendeinen Notansageknopf in seinem hinteren Kortex aktiviert haben musste, so dass eine freundliche, abgeklärte Stimme ihm jetzt vorsäuselte:

»Bitte begeben Sie sich in den hinteren Teil des Mega-Zeppelins’*, wir müssen evakuieren. Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe…ARGH!

Langsam wird es eng, Harry! Mach was!«, dröhnte es durch seinen Schädel. 

»How the fuck komme ich aus dieser Scheißnummer jetzt raus!?«

Aber es war Malfoy, der nun agierte und der sich anbahnenden Panik in Harry Einhalt gebot. Harry bemerkte eine kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegung der Augen des Slytherins in Richtung Lehrertisch, als wollte der sich irgendeiner Sache vergewissern, bevor er handelte.

»Ich spreche mit dir, wie es mir gefällt, Potter.«, höhnte Malfoy schließlich mit einem perfekten Naserümpfen und einem Blick, der Harry sogleich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und vergessen ließ, dass er ein miserabler Schauspieler war und eigentlich einen annehmbaren Schaukampf hinlegen sollte. Malfoy überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit zwei Schritten. Der Slytherin beugte sich bis auf ein paar Zentimeter zu Harrys Gesicht herunter, als er ihm herausfordernd Nasenspitze vor Nasenspitze zu raunte:

»Ich tue überhaupt immer alles, wie es mir gefällt!« 

Die Röte, die sich schon fast aus seinem Gesicht verabschiedet hatte, rauschte spürbar in Harrys Wangen zurück und er musste heftig schlucken. Malfoys Atem hatte sein Gesicht gestreift. Keine Berührung und doch hatten sich alle Haare an seinem Körper aufgestellt. Der Schall der Stimme des Slytherin hallte noch immer spürbar durch Harrys Brustkorb. Die Vibration des Körpers vor ihm durchdrang ihn, setzte sich in ihm fort wie eine Wellenbewegung. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte ein dunkles und wissendes Erkennen in dem silbrigen Blick seines Gegenübers auf, der sich noch immer unnachgiebig und tief in seinen versenkte. 

Von außen musste diese Situation sehr bedrohlich ausgesehen haben, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Auch wenn er seine Umwelt nur am Rande wahrnahm, als stünde er ganz weit weg, als wären Malfoy und er eine Insel in dem ganzen Lärm, der Bewegung um sie beide herum. Aus dem Geräuschemeer drang so etwas wie das aufgeregte Tuscheln seiner Mitschüler zu ihm durch und sogar etwas, was wie McGonnagalls aufgebrachte Stimme, die seinen und Malfoys Namen zeterte, klang. Aber Harrys Verstand hatte sich bereits verabschiedet und sein Körper wurde wie ein Magnet von dem des Slytherin angezogen. Er wollte nur noch dem Impuls nachgeben, seine Augen zu schließen und… Doch Malfoy drehte sich abrupt in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung und rauschte davon. Der feste Griff von Minerva McGonnagall an seinem Oberarm verhinderte, dass Harry etwas anderes tun konnte, als dem Slytherin hinterher zusehen. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor konnte nicht wissen, was Harry in diesem Augenblick am liebsten mit seinem ehemaligen Todfeind getan hätte, was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte, was er wollte und wie sehr er es wollte. Dasselbe Wollen, das er hinter der Schicht aus Eis bei dem anderen wahrgenommen hatte. 

Langsam nur wurde Harry bewusst, dass der Schlangenprinz sie beide geschickt davor bewahrt hatte, Verdacht zu erregen. Erst als Harry fast schon beim Klassenraum angekommen war, hatte er ganz begriffen, wie gerissen und präzise der Slytherin dabei vorgegangen war, wie schnell der die Situation erkannt und darauf hin gehandelt hatte. Mit seiner drastischen Aktion hatte Malfoy Professor McGonnagall, deren Aufmerksamkeit Malfoy sich zuvor erst versichert hatte, dazu gebracht einzuschreiten, so dass ihr Kampf, trotz Harrys mieser schauspielerischer Leistung, absolut glaubhaft gewesen war. 

Malfoy war verdammt gut gewesen, stellte die Stimme in seinem Kopf anerkennend und neidlos fest. So zu denken, überraschte Harry, fühlte sich fremd an, ungewohnt. Nun, er musste zugeben, dass er genau diese Worte schon einmal in seinem Schädel rumspuken gehabt hatte, ebenfalls voller Anerkennung, allerdings in einem anderen nicht jungendfreien Zusammenhang, aber diesmal ging es nun mal nicht darum, was der Sllytherin wie gut mit Harrys Körper anstellen konnte. 

Um so handeln zu können, wie Malfoy es getan hatte, musste man schnell und gut denken können. Besonnen sein. Sich und seine Impulse im Griff haben. Strategisch vorgehen. Dass Malfoy Rollen spielte, wusste Harry seit gestern, dass der Blonde ein exzellenter Schauspieler war, hatte er eben eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt, aber darüber hinaus hatte der Slytherin heute das erste Mal Harrys ehrliche Bewunderung und seinen Respekt erlangt. Auch wenn sich das sehr, sehr seltsam für ihn anfühlte. Hätte jemand Harry gesagt, dass er im Laufe einer Woche auf Malfoy stehen, diesem das Leben retten, sich um Malfoy sorgen und den Slytherin noch dazu nötigen würde, sich auf eine total selbst zerstörerische undefinierbare Rummach-Sache einzulassen, dann hätte er demjenigen wahrscheinlich geraten Trewlaneys Nachfolge anzutreten. Und dabei war das noch nicht mal das Verrückteste. Das Abgedrehteste an dieser ganzen Geschichte war bis jetzt (irgendwie wurde Harry in Anbetracht der gesamten Ereignisentwicklung das beunruhigende Gefühl nicht los, dass das Ganze vielleicht auf unbestimmte Art noch steigerungsfähig sein könnte), dass er hatte feststellen müssen, dass Malfoy nicht derjenige war, für den er diesen gehalten hatte, dass er den Slytherin nicht mehr hasste, dass er sich ausgerechnet von Draco Malfoy verstanden und angenommen fühlte wie von sonst keinem anderen, dass ein Blick in dessen Augen ausreichte um Harry aus der Dunkelheit seiner eigenen Seele ins Licht zurückzuführen und dass er etwas an dem Slytherin entdeckt hatte, wofür er diesen aufrichtig bewunderte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach alles unglaublich verrückt. Unglaublich und verrückt. Aber es war OK. Es fühlte sich OK an. Gut sogar. Beängstigend und auch sehr verwirrend, aber doch im Ganzen gut. Die anschließenden alles entscheidenden Fragen, was das bedeute, wohin das führen würde, schob Harry beiseite, als er den Klassenraum betrat. Das spielte keine Rolle. Harry setzte seine Brille ab und strich sich über den Nasenrücken. Sie hatten eine Vereinbarung, Regeln: Nur rummachen. Nichts anderes. Alles andere spielte also keine Rolle. 

Keine Zukunft, nur die Gegenwart. 

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, hatte Harry sich an Ron vorbei geschoben und auf seinen Platz gesetzt. Erst als Ron ihn anstarrte, registrierte Harry überhaupt, dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund bereits dasaß. Demonstrativ schnappte Ron seine Sachen, ließ den Stuhl geräuschvoll über den Steinboden scharren, als der schwungvoll aufstand, so dass sich die vorderen Reihen zu ihnen umdrehten, und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes zu Dean und Seamus, zu denen Ron sich dann mit einem angewiderten Blick in Harrys Richtung an den Tisch quetschte. 

Ohja, das hatte Harry ja schon fast vergessen: Ron! Hermine! Ihr Streit! Irgendwie war alles in seinem Leben furchtbar durcheinander. Malfoy. Immer wieder Malfoy. Harry drehte sich um und blickte unauffällig in Richtung des Slytherin. Wieder zuckte die linke Augenbraue des Slytherin für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach oben, wieder konnte Harry so etwas wie dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, als würde der direkt mit ihm sprechen:

»Weasley ist ein Idiot, Potter! Ich frage mich sowieso, was du an dem findest. Wenn er ein richtiger Freund wäre, dann würde er sich nicht wie der letzte Arsch verhalten.« Und dann nach einer kleinen Verzögerung, in der ihn Malfoy fast anzugrinsen schien. »Er ist schließlich nicht ich.«

Wieder rauschte das Blut in Harrys Wangen und er war fast dankbar, dass Hermine den Klassenraum betrat und Malfoy aus seinem Kopf vertrieb. Hermine ließ ihren Blick über die Reihen wandern. Sie bemühte sich wohl, es unauffällig aussehen zu lassen, aber Harry erkannte sofort, dass es hinter der Stirn der Vertrauensschülerin der Löwen rumorte. Sie hatte ihren Schritt verlangsamt. Ein Zögern. Ihre Augen waren über Harrys Gesicht geglitten. Keine Reaktion ihrerseits. Sie sah durch ihn hindurch, war aber dann doch zügig weitergegangen und setzte sich schließlich auf ihren Platz neben ihn. Wortlos. Ohne Seitenblick. Sie legte ihre Bücher auf den Tisch. Ein Pergament, ihre Feder. Alles wie gehabt und doch ganz anders. Harry seufzte.

Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er musste mit Hermine sprechen. Da ging kein Weg dran vorbei. Je früher je besser. Sie war schließlich nicht vor ihm geflohen, ermutigte er sich selbst und auch wenn Harry weder in diesem noch in den nächsten Leben dem Club der Optimisten beitreten würde – dafür hatte er einfach schon so viel Scheiße erlebte, die gut und gerne für viele, viele Leben reichte und ihn quasi schon lange in die Arme des Pessimismus hätte getrieben haben müssen. Wobei das objektiv gesehen eigentlich kein Pessimismus war, sondern eher die realistische Einschätzung seiner Lage aus den Erfahrungen, die er bereits gemacht hatte. Bei Merlin, seit wann schwafelte ihn seine innere Stimme mit Vorträgen über solchen pseudo-philosophischen Quatsch zu? – Wie auch immer, irgendwo machte es ihm doch Hoffnung, dass Hermine ihm nicht mit ihrem Verhalten zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren konnte. Sie war hier. Neben ihm. Auf ihrem angestammten Platz. 

An seiner Seite!

Also, würde er es versuchen. Sobald sich eine Gelegenheit ergab, würde er mit Hermine sprechen und wenn sich keine von selbst ergab, dann würde er eben eine schaffen. Darin hatte er ja durchaus schon Talent bewiesen. Irgendein Talent musste er ja haben und wenn es nur, das war andere in Situationen zu bringen, in denen er ihnen seinen Willen aufzwingen konnte, dachte er grimmig. 

Schlimmer kann es ja schließlich nicht mehr werden. 

Bevor die Stimme in seinem Schädel den »Lächle und sei froh, es könnte schlimmer kommen«-Spruch aufsagen konnte, stolzierte Slughorn mit weiten Schritten in den Klassenraum und begann ohne Umschweife mit dem Unterricht, so dass Harry sich erstmal nur mit dem Vorsatz, sich heute Hermine zu stellen, zufrieden gab und sich über die näheren Umstände dafür später erst sorgen wollte. 

Allerdings kroch auch etwas anderes in ihn, was Slughorns Ausführungen über Bindungstränke und ihre magischen Nebenwirkungen, Empathie und Telepathie, denen Harry versuchte zu lauschen, nicht verhindern konnten: Angst. Unsicherheit. So sehr er sich auch bemühte. Die Sache mit Hermine zu klären, würde ihn einiges an Überwindungen kosten. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

»18:30 Uhr!«

Noch eine halbe Stunde, bis sie in der Bibliothek sein musste, stellte Hermine fest, als sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf. Sie war zu früh. Viel zu früh. Zabini hatte sie in diese Verabredung getrickst und jetzt war sie auch noch viel zu früh. Hermine fragte sich, was sie jetzt tun sollte, ob sie noch mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen sollte, doch da saßen jetzt Lavender und die anderen, auf deren dumme Sprüche Hermine jetzt definitiv verzichten konnte. Sie war nervös. Sie hasste es nervös zu sein. 

Nervös Blaise Zabinis wegen?! Hermine verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber was sollte sie mit Zabini tun? Mit ihm reden? Es war ihr noch immer ein Rätsel, was er wirklich von ihr wollte. Wohin das mit ihm führen sollte. Wieder überrollte Hermine bei ihren Gedanken das Bedürfnis sich die Haare zu raufen und sie beschloss sich eben nicht von ihm schmeichelnder Weise einlullen zu lassen. Dieses Slytherin-Spielchen hatte Spaß gemacht, aber sie musste wachsam, ihr Verstand scharf bleiben. Blaise Zabini war noch immer eine Schlange. Und sich mit ihm zu treffen, würde daran nichts ändern. Er war noch immer ein Slytherin. Mit allem, was dazu gehörte. PUNKT! Beinahe hätte sie energisch mit dem Fuß aufgestampft. 

In diesem Moment sah sie Harry. Dieser hatte bis eben an einer Steinsäule in der Eingangshalle gelehnt. Als er sie hatte kommen sehen, hatte er sich versteift, von der Säule abgedrückt und sie fixiert. Hermine nahm an, dass er auf sie gewartet haben musste und tatsächlich: Er lief schnurstracks auf sie zu.

Wie am Morgen in Zaubertränke zögerte sie einen Augenblick. Eine Sekunde. Doch dann entschied Hermine, so wie sie auch in der Frühe entschieden hatte, dass sie der einsamen Gestalt, die so verloren ohne Ron und sie an dem Pult gewirkt hatte, das sie sonst immer zu dritt besetzten, an dem sie viele Jahre lang gemeinsam bei Snape gelitten und Situationen durch gestanden hatten, die keiner von ihnen alleine hatte durchleben wollen, nicht aus dem Weg gehen wollte. 

Sie konnte ihm ansehen, was er vorhatte. Und jetzt war dafür so gut, wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt. Sie mussten reden. Irgendwann und es war nicht Hermines Art dem Irgendwann länger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie dachte kurz an ihre Verabredung mit Zabini, aber das hier war wichtiger, egal, wie lange es dauern würde. Hermine hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen: Sie war am morgen weiter gegangen, hatte sich wie immer gesetzt, neben Harry, auf ihren alten Platz an seiner Seite. Auch jetzt ging sie weiter, bis sie sich letztlich gegenüberstanden. Frontal. Nicht Seite an Seite. 

Hermine fühlte sich seltsam, mulmig war ihr zu mute. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich spürbar beschleunigt, während Harrys vertraute grüne Augen auf ihr ruhten. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen. Auch ihr fiel in diesem Moment nicht ein, was sie sagen sollte. Wenn sie nach innen forschte, fühlte sie sich einfach nur… leer. Und Hermine musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass ihre Wut auf Harry im Laufe der vergangene Tage, in den Nächten, die sie wach in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, um nachzudenken, verraucht war. Sie hatte den Schmerz ausblenden können und die Situation mit ihrem Verstand betrachtet, zu begreifen versucht. Sie hatte analysiert, was passiert war. Nüchtern. Distanziert. Logisch. Das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd gewesen. Hatte ihre Welt, so wie sie bisher war, zerstört. Ihre Wut war ihr plötzlich albern und kindisch erschienen, nicht unberechtigt, aber doch unbedeutend angesichts dessen, was ihre Schlussfolgerungen ergeben hatten. Über sie selbst, über Ron, über Harry, gerade über Harry, über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Aber sie hatte sich entschieden weiter zu gehen.

Vergeblich versuchte Hermine die Enge in ihrem Hals zu ignorieren, die sich bei diesen Gedanken, dort eingestellt hatte. Plötzlich durchbrach Harrys Stimme die Stille. 

»Danke!«

Leise. Fast schon zerbrechlich. Diese Art und dieses eine unerwartete Wort trafen Hermine ins Mark. 

»Wofür?«, fragte sie ihn ehrlich verwundert.

»Dafür, dass du nicht weggelaufen bist, als du mich gesehen hast. Dass du dich in Zaubertränke nicht woanders hingesetzt hast.«

Die Enge in ihrem Hals blieb, verstärkte sich und verschwand auch nicht, als sie sich räusperte.

»Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb ich das hätte tun sollen.«

»Ich schon.«, antwortete Harry, und sie sahen sich lange an. Er wirkte fahrig, nervös und verunsichert. So hatte sie ihn lange nicht mehr erlebt. Das letzte Mal, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine Eltern verraten worden waren. Das war in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen. Harry hatte weinend im Schnee gesessen. Sie hatte ihn getröstet. Trost gespendet für etwas, wofür sie damals keine Worte gehabt hatte, aber sie war da gewesen, so wie er immer für sie da gewesen war. Ein Pakt. Freundschaft. Die Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf wirkte wie ein vergilbtes Bild aus einer Zeit, die schon so lange vergangen war, dass man sich fragte, ob es sie tatsächlich gegeben hatte. 

Es war nie einfach gewesen mit Harry. Nie. Aber auf eine andere Art als heute, in ihrem sechsten Jahr. Damals hatte sie gewusst, wo ihr Platz war – an Harrys Seite- das war einfach gewesen. Doch heute? Heute war alles kompliziert. 

Automatisch waren sie durch die Eingangshalle Richtung Myrthes Bad gegangen. Dorthin, wo sie sich schon oft zurückgezogen hatten, um in Ruhe zu sprechen. Harry, Ron und Sie. Früher! In einem anderen Leben. 

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, als wären sie nicht alleine, doch Harry sprach weiter, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, und Hermine tat es ab. Wer sollte sich schon in Myrthes Bad verirrt haben?

»Hermine, es tut mir leid, was passiert ist, dass ich dich beleidigt und mich in etwas reingehängt habe, was mich nichts angeht. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so kommt.«

Harrys Stimme klang gepresst und gleichzeitig, als wäre er erleichtert darüber, es endlich laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie spürte, wie er versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wirkte, als würden unsichtbare Gewichte seine Mundwinkel davon abhalten sich zu bewegen. Der fragende, flehende Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ die Enge von ihrem Hals nun auch in ihren Brustkorb wandern.

»Wie soll ich es ihm sagen? Wie kann ich ihm das nur klar machen? Wie? Er wird es nicht verstehen.«

»Harry!«, begann sie und hörte ihre Stimme belegt klingen – müde und traurig. »Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich habe nachgedacht und du hattest Recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast.«

Er sah sie verwundert an. Fragend. Verwirrt. Verblüfft. Und etwas wie ein Funken Hoffnung schien in seinen Augen aufzuflackern. Zuversicht.

»Nicht, Harry!«, hätte sie am liebsten gesagt, aber sie fuhr einfach so fort, wie es sich ihr in ihren Gedanken dargestellt hatte, logisch, sachlich, nüchtern:

»Es ist nicht der Inhalt gewesen, sondern die Art und Weise, die mich…verletzt hat, wütend gemacht hat.« Sie dachte an die Ohrfeige und ergänzte, »sehr verletzt und sehr wütend. Aber du warst das erste Mal seit Langem ehrlich, hast gesagt, was du gedacht hast. Und ich habe lange versucht, aus alle dem schlau zu werden. Aus dem was passiert ist, aus dir, aus Ron, aus unserer Freundschaft, aus mir selbst…«

Harrys Augen waren unentwegt über ihr Gesicht gehuscht, als könnte er dort die Antwort auf die Frage finden, die er ihr nicht offen stellte: Ob sie noch Freunde waren.

»Freunde!?«

Die Frage stand zwischen ihnen im Raum. Harry sah noch immer aus, als würde er in der Luft hängen, unsicher, verlassen, verloren. Es tat Hermine weh, ihn so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass das, was sie ihm jetzt sagen würde, es nicht besser machen würde. Aber sagen, würde sie es, sie musste es, es war die Wahrheit. Sie schuldete ihm die Wahrheit. Alles hatte sich geändert und es gab kein Zurück mehr, egal wie sehr sie sich zu diesem Zurück sehnte, wie sehr sie es herbeiwünschte. Doch sie war aufgewacht. Sie hatte begonnen, klar zu sehen. Zu erkennen. Zu verstehen. Erwachsen zu werden. Sie hatte entschieden, weiterzugehen. 

Und dazu gehörte auch, ihm seine wortlose Frage zu beantworten, ohne lange drum herumzureden, das schuldete sie ihm, auch wenn sie sich davor fürchtet. Sich davor fürchtete, ihre Worte könnten ihn zerbrechen, seine Welt zerschmettern, sowie die Erkenntnis ihre zerstört hatte:

»Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, Harry, aber es gibt etwas, das ich dir sagen muss.«

Sie atmete tief durch und fühlte sich in den grünen Augen des Goldjungen von Gryffindor gefangen.   
»Es ist sehr viel passiert und damit meine ich nicht das, was du am Mittwoch gesagt hast. Das war nur das Ende der Fahnenstange, der Moment, in dem das Kartenhaus zusammen gefallen ist. Der Auslöser, aber nicht der Grund.«

In ihrem Hals wurde es so eng, dass Hermine nicht weiter sprechen konnte. In ihren Augenwinkeln begann es zu brennen.

»Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, Hermine? Aber es klingt«, er schluckte, »als wolltest du mir dasselbe sagen wie Ron, nur anders verpackt? Dass ich mich zum Teufel scheren kann?« 

Harrys Stimme war heiser, zornerstickt und verzweifelt. So verzweifelt. Der Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Fingerknöchel an seinen zu Fäusten geballten Händen, die weiß heraustraten, als wäre das das einzige, was er tun konnte um nicht vor ohnmächtiger, hilfloser Wut, los zu schreien, zerriss sie fast. 

»Es ist… Es tut mir…«, begann sie doch Harry fiel ihr ins Wort.

»Ich…«, er stockte kurz, als würde auch seine Stimme versagen, aber nicht, weil er wie sie mit Tränen kämpfte, sondern vor Wut, das konnte sie hören, ihm ansehen. »Scheiße, Hermine, Ich raff’ das alles nicht!«, brach es aus ihm heraus und sie zuckte ob der Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion zusammen. »Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht…einen… und ich versuche mich dafür zu entschuldigen, ich… ich kann es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gerne ich alles wieder rückgängig machen würde! Ich hab Scheiße gebaut und mit einem Mal ist alles… weg… verloren. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass das alles nur, weil ich einmal mein blödes Maul aufgemacht hab, am Arsch ist? Das kann doch nicht sein? Müsste eine Freundschaft das nicht aushalten können? Aber Ron und du, ihr, ihr… Ich versteh es nicht, ich versteh das einfach nicht. Was verflucht ist denn passiert?«

»Wir werden erwachsen, Harry! Das passiert.«, presste sie heraus und Harry sah sie wütend und verständnislos an. »Als wir Freunde geworden sind, habe ich nie geglaubt, dass dein Schicksal oder deine Aufgabe jemals eine Rolle für unsere Freundschaft spielen würde, dass es etwas ändern würde. Auch als wir uns gemeinsam Voldemort gestellt haben. Jahr um Jahr. Du warst immer mein Freund: mein Freund Harry. Ich habe in dir nie etwas anderes gesehen als das, nie den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Aber weißt du was? Du bist nicht einfach nur Harry, sondern du bist der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Das warst du immer und das wirst du immer sein.«

Harry sah aus, als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Trotzdem sprach sie weiter. Sie musste es ihm sagen.

»Ich war kindisch, naiv und dumm, zu glauben, dass es keine Rolle spielen würde, dass es dich nicht irgendwann verändern würde. Uns. Unsere Freundschaft. Aber es ist passiert. Du hast dich verändert! Als Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen ist, ist mein Freund Harry mit ihm gefallen, gegangen, verschwunden und zurück geblieben ist der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Das ist mir erst jetzt klar geworden. Nach Mittwoch. Du hast dich verändert und dieser Vorgang wird sich noch weiter fortsetzen, weil du eine Aufgabe hast, ein Schicksal, das du erfüllen musst, und dieses Schicksal kann Harry, mein Freund Harry, nicht erfüllen, das kann nur der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Das, was du jetzt bist oder mal sein wirst.«

Sie fixierte ihn, blickte tief in seine smaragdgrünen Augen, die sie fragend ansahen. Noch immer voller Verzweiflung, Ohnmacht und Wut, maßloser Wut grollte er: 

»ICH. BIN. HARRY. Dein Freund Harry, Hermine, und dass ich dieses beschissene Schicksal habe, dieser beschissene Retter der Zaubererwelt sein muss, darum hab ich nie gebeten! Das will ich nicht sein. Und das weißt du auch! Was, ich meine, was hat das überhaupt mit unserer Freundschaft zu tun? Ich bin… ich! Egal, was alle wollen, ich bin doch ich, Harry! Dein Freund.«

Seine Faust krachte gegen die Wand hinter Hermines Rücken. Dicht neben ihr. Das Geräusch ließ sie zusammen fahren. Er schien zu zittern, während sich sein Blick in sie bohrte. Beängstigend. Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, aber sie fürchtete sich. Vor ihm. Vor dem, was sich jetzt in seinem Gesicht in seinen Augen abzeichnete. Trotzdem setzte sie ihre Rede fort. Beharrlich.

»Du bist nicht mehr der Harry, den ich kannte.« Genau das fühlte sie in diesem Moment mehr denn je. In diesem Moment hatte sie vor ihm Angst. Vor dem, was sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Der Dunkelheit darin. Dem Zorn, der Wut. »Das bist du nicht mehr. Seit dieser Nacht im Ministerium.«, sagte sie eindringlich. »Mein Freund Harry hätte niemals einen anderen Menschen mit sectumsempra verletzt, Er hätte niemals einen anderen Menschen ohne Reue blutig geschlagen, er hätte niemals etwas mit der Schwester seines besten Freundes angefangen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob er sie wirklich liebt, er hätte niemals seine Freunde herablassend behandelt, vorgeführt und verletzt. Aber du hast es getan! Er hätte mit seinen Freunden gesprochen und sich nicht mit Drogen zu gedröhnt, wenn er Probleme gehabt hätte. Er hätte nicht alleine, ohne seinen Freunden ein Wort zu sagen, ein Duell ausgetragen, den Hauspokal riskiert. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt schon. Du hast das alles getan und jetzt weiß ich sicher, dass mein Freund Harry nicht mehr existiert und das seit vielen Monaten schon. Nur, dass ich es nicht sehen wollte oder konnte. du bist nicht er, Du bist ein anderer: der Retter, der Junge-Der-Lebt, wer auch immer, aber meinen Freund Harry, den gibt es nicht mehr und ich vermisse ihn… furchtbar sogar.« 

Hermines Stimme war immer leiser geworden und ihre letzten beiden Worte waren nur noch ein Wispern. Auf Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich keine Regung ab. Keine Erkenntnis genauso wenig wie eine Frage. Er wirkte nur wie gefangen in seinen Emotionen. In der Dunkelheit. Als hätte er nach außen dicht gemacht. Er nahm seine Brille ab, massierte sich die Nasenwurzel und fuhr sich dann fahrig durchs strubbelige Haar. Den blutigen Rinnsal, der über seinen Handrücken lief, schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. Doch Hermine sprach weiter. Immer weiter. Sie hatte es begonnen, sie würde es beenden.

»Weißt du noch, was du zu mir gesagt, hast, nachdem du Malfoy verprügelt hast? Kannst du dich daran erinnern?«

Harry reagierte nicht, rieb sich nur über die Nase, doch Hermine referierte trotzdem weiter:

»Du hast gesagt, dass du vielleicht ein Monster sein musst, um Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen. Wenn du als Retter der Zaubererwelt tatsächlich so sein musst: Ein Monster, ein Mörder, rücksichtslos, brutal und kalt… Wenn du wirklich so sein musst: allein, keine Nähe zulassend, so wie in den letzten Monaten, dann ist das wohl so. Dann ist das vielleicht das Opfer, das du für den Sieg gegen Voldemort erbringen musst. Dann ist das eben deine Bestimmung. Aber was unterscheidet dich dann noch von ihm? Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich die Freundin des Retters der Zaubererwelt sein will, wenn es das bedeutet. Und diese Sache muss ich erstmal in Ruhe für mich selbst herausfinden.«

Sie hatte es gesagt und die Worte, von denen sie wusste, dass sie Harry hätten treffen müssen, schienen von ihm abzutropfen. Er rührte sich nicht. Zeigte keine Reaktion. Hermine erschauderte. Harrys Gesicht war wie eine Maske. Er hatte die Brille in aller Ruhe wieder aufgesetzt und sah sie an. Kalt. Eiskalt nach außen. Während in seinen Augen etwas brannte. Loderte. Sie wusste, dass er seine Gefühle vor ihr verbarg. Jetzt erst recht vor ihr verbarg. So wie er es seit Sirius’ Tod begonnen hatte, zu tun. War er wütend oder verletzt? Früher hätte sie es gewusst, doch jetzt konnte sie es noch nicht einmal mehr erahnen.

»Ist vielleicht besser so, dann endest du wenigstens nicht wie Sirius, der meiner Dummheit wegen sterben musste.«, sagte er schließlich und die Kälte in Harrys Stimme ließ sie erschaudern. Grabeskälte. Kalter Zorn. Der Zynismus in seinen Worten tat ihr mehr weh, als hätte er sie angeschrieen.

»Ich kenne dich nicht mehr!«, stieß sie aus, als wäre das eine Entschuldigung, die Erklärung, als könnte sie so zu ihm vordringen. Sie wollte, dass er sie verstand. »Diese Entscheidung damals hat nicht der Retter der Zauberwelt getroffen. Mit Sirius. Das war die Entscheidung eines Kindes, eines Freundes- meines Freundes Harry. Das was passiert ist mit Sirius, hat aber gezeigt, dass du nicht einfach nur Harry bist, dass das nicht reicht, sondern dass du mehr bist, dass du mehr sein musst und das viel, viel mehr auf dem Spiel steht. Das hat dich verändert. Du wirst erwachsen. Ron und ich müssen das auch endlich. Wir alle. Wir müssen es werden. Voldemort zwingt uns dazu. Es reicht auch nicht mehr aus, nur Harrys Freunde zu sein in diesen Zeiten. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Ich wäre für die Freundschaft zu Harry gestorben, habe an seiner Seite gekämpft, ohne mich zu fragen, wofür. Harrys Freundin zu sein hat gereicht. Aber heute reicht das nicht. Nicht mehr. Im letzten Jahr war unsere Freundschaft ein hohles Gebilde. Du hast dich verändert, vor uns zurückgezogen, hast aufgehört, der Harry zu sein, den ich kannte, dem ich vertraut habe. Aber es lag nicht nur an dir. Seit ich mich in Ron verliebt habe, war das mit ihm auch keine Freundschaft mehr.« Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus Hermine heraus. Unaufhaltsam. Sie strömte auf Harry ein, der unbewegt da stand. Wie ein Fels in der Brandung ihrer Worte. Doch sie löschten das Feuer, die Wut in ihm augenscheinlich nicht. Dennoch floss es unaufhörlich aus Hermine weiter:

»Es war eine Lüge, dass mir Rons Freundschaft reichen würde, weil ich nicht erwachsen werden wollte. Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht will und habe so getan, als würde Freundschaft reichen, habe es mir eingeredet, nur damit sich nichts ändert, aber das war gelogen und es hat mich kaputt gemacht, die Freundschaft zu ihm und zu dir. Meine Eifersucht hat mich blind gemacht für alles, was passiert ist, weil ich es nicht sehen wollte. Ich hatte nur Ron im Kopf. Ich wollte krampfhaft jemand sein, der ich schon lange nicht mehr war, genauso, wie ich krampfhaft wollte, dass du jemand sein solltest, der du nicht mehr sein konntest, der du nicht mehr warst nach Sirius’ Tod. Du bist weiter gegangen, allein, während ich stehen geblieben bin, genauso wie Ron stehen geblieben ist. Du musstest weiter gehen und jetzt bist du so weit weg, dass ich dich schon kaum noch sehen kann und so sehr ich mich auch dafür schäme, das jetzt zu sagen: ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Weg mit dir gehen will. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin und was ich will- nicht mehr. Und bevor ich nicht herausgefunden habe, was ich – Hermine Granger – will, kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob ich im Kampf gegen Voldemort an deiner Seite sein werde, an der Seite des Retters der Zaubererwelt so wie ich früher an der Seite von Harry war. Ob ich deine Freundin sein kann. Kannst du das verstehen?«

»Sicher verstehe ich das.«, erwiderte Harry abweisend und spöttisch, dabei klang er so weit entfernt, wie sie ihn fühlte. Sie konnte ihn in der Tat kaum mehr sehen. Kaum mehr verstehen.

»Es tut mir leid!«, wisperte Hermine.

»Muss es nicht. Ich… komme schon klar!« Harry wirkte ruhig, zu ruhig. Nur in seinen Augen konnte sie diese Dunkelheit wahrnehmen. Etwas abgrundtief Dunkles, unendliche Dunkelheit. Gleichzeitig schien er konzentriert, auf einen Punkt, auf etwas in seinem Inneren. Hoch konzentriert, als würde ihn dort etwas halten, stützen. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. So kalt, so allein hinter dieser… Maske, die er vor ihr trug. Um was? Es ihr einfacher zu machen? 

Für Harry wäre sie ohne zu zögern in den Tod gegangen, für ihren Freund, aber für den Retter der Zaubererwelt nicht. Der machte ihr Angst, zu dem hatte sie kein Vertrauen, den kannte sie nicht. Nicht die Aufgabe, sondern das, was Harry geworden war oder noch zu werden im Begriff war, machte ihr Angst. Das, was er ihr gerade zeigte, war das Gesicht des Retters, des Jungen-Der-Lebt. Und sie fürchtete sich vor ihm. Wie oft hatte sie ihren Freund Harry seit dem Ministerium in diesem Gesicht versucht wieder zu finden? Etliche Male! Vergeblich! Der existierte nicht mehr. Ihr letzter Funken Hoffnung, von dem sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass es ihn gab, dass sie sich geirrt hatte, war bei Harrys Anblick, bei dem Blick in seine von Dunkelheit und Wut verschleierten Augen, sein regungsloses Gesicht, war just verloschen. Es tat weh. Hermine vermisste ihn. So sehr. Gerade in diesem Moment. Sie brauchte ihn doch. Sie brauchte ihren Freund Harry. Hatte ihn immer schon gebraucht, so wie er sie. Es hatte eine Lücke in ihrem Herzen gerissen. Ein klaffendes Loch. Sie vermisste Harry so furchtbar, wie sie Ron vermisste. Ihre Freundschaft. Die unschuldige Liebe dreier Kinder, die nichts über Schicksale und Aufgaben gewusst hatten, die einfach nur sie selbst gewesen waren. Kein Goldenes Trio. Sondern einfach nur sie selbst: Harry, Ron und Hermine. In einer Zeit, die nicht mehr existierte. Vergangenheit.

Hermine hörte ein Geräusch, wieder hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Sie wollte von diesem Ort weg. Zurück zu Menschen. Nicht mehr mit Harry alleine sein. 

»Lass uns gehen, Harry!«

Sie streckte Harry die Hand entgegen. Aus einem Impuls heraus. Eine Geste, wie sie es früher so oft getan hatte: Ihrem Freund Harry eine Hand reichen.

Harry sah sie mit dunklen und kalt glühenden Augen an, schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf und erwiderte schneidend und höhnisch:

»Geh, ruhig, aber ohne mich! Der Retter der Zaubererwelt …würde es nämlich vorziehen hier zu bleiben … allein!«

Schmerz. Da war so viel Schmerz.

Hermine drehte sich um, ging fort. Das war alles, was sie in diesem Augenblick konnte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Noch einmal blickte sie zurück. Zu Harry. Der Mitten in Myrthes Bad stand. Allein. Und es kam ihr vor, als würde sie einen Teil ihrer selbst dort zurück lassen, als würde sie ihrer Kindheit den Rücken zukehren. Ein unglaublich tiefer Schmerz ergriff Besitz von ihr zusammen mit der Trauer über einen Verlust, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn je verkraften sollte.

Sie hatte Ron verloren und Harry. Sie war allein. Sie hatte weiter gehen wollen. Sie machte bereits die ersten Schritte. Allein, um sich ihrer selbst sicher zu werden. Und es war ihre eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Die erste Entscheidung, seit sie aufgehört hatte als Teil des Goldenen Trios zu existieren und begonnen hatte, erwachsen zu werden, Hermine Granger zu sein. Jemand, den sie selbst noch nicht kannte und vor dem sie sich ebenso sehr fürchtete, wie vor dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, der einmal ihr Freund Harry gewesen war.

Jetzt spürte sie die Tränen auf ihren Wangen brennen wie Feuer. Heiß. Wieder Tränen. Wieder ein Abschied.

Ihr sonst so scharfer Verstand schlingerte in einem Strudel von Emotionen. Und in Hermines Kopf hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme, die ihre Zweifel niederschreien wollte:

»Es ist richtig. Es ist die Wahrheit. Es ist das Richtige. Es ist richtig. Es ist logisch, vernünftig. Das ist es doch, das muss es doch sein. 

Aber warum tut es dann so weh? Warum fühlt es sich so falsch an?«

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

* zitiert aus „Southlandtales“


	27. I hear you calling

Harry kochte vor Wut. Der Zorn überrollte ihn in Wellen. Dunkelheit und Leere griffen nach ihm, während ein Sturm der Emotionen in ihm tobte. Mit jeder neuen Welle krachte seine Faust gegen die Fliesen. Es war ihm egal, dass es wehtat. Es war ihm egal. Es war ihm…

»Der Retter der Zaubererwelt! Wie ich es hasse! Hermine hat sich das ja alles schon so toll ausgemalt. Ich hab es so satt. Mein tolles Schicksal. Voldemort. Diese ganze Scheiße!«

Was hatte Madame Pomfrey gesagt? Es war seine Entscheidung, was er mit seinem Leben anfing? 

»Wie schön, dass meine tollen Freunde oder besser Ex-Freunde anscheinend ihre eigene Vorstellung davon haben, wie mein ‚fantastisches’ Leben und meine ‚fantastische’ Zukunft aussieht! Da brauche ich wohl gar nicht erst irgendwas zu entscheiden, wenn Hermine das schon für mich erledigt hat. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt! Es kotzt mich an.«

Unbändiger Hass erfüllte ihn. Ein Hass auf sich selbst, sein Leben, seine Freunde- sorry- ehemaligen Freunde, die aus jeder Kleinigkeit ein Drama machten. Verdammt, kotzte ihn das alles an. Gut, dann waren sie eben keine Freunde mehr. Sollten sie ihn doch alle mal kreuzweise. Er hatte es elf Jahre auch ohne Freunde geschafft. Dann würde es in Zukunft halt auch ohne Ron und Hermine gehen müssen. 

»Dann bin ich halt allein! Sollen sie doch gehen!

Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle. Ich hab ja noch meine wunderbare Aufgabe, meine Bestimmung, mein Schicksal… Voldemort! 

VOLDEMORT!«

Ob ihm die Tränen vor Wut oder vor Schmerz aus den Augen strömten wusste er nicht, er merkte es noch nicht einmal.

»FUCK!«

Er zitterte. 

»FUCK!«

Voldemort. Kein Tag seines Lebens verging, ohne dass Voldemort eine Rolle darin spielte. Wieder hatte der ihn etwas gekostet, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Hermine. Selbst wenn Poppy Pomfrey recht hatte und er sein Leben in die eigenen Hände nehmen würde. Konnte er Voldemort entkommen? Der Prophezeiung? Seinem Schicksal? Einem Schicksal, dass ihm alles zu nehmen schien, bis nichts anderes mehr bleiben würde, als der Mann, der ihn umbringen wollte? Harry wusste es nicht.

Der Zorn und die Wut hörte nicht auf, rauschte aus ihm heraus mit jedem Schlag gegen die Wand. Ächzend, Knirschend. Er wollte es herausschreien. Alles herausschreien, aber er konnte es nicht. Die Wut machte ihn blind, taub und stumm, fraß sich in seine Eingeweide, fraß ihn auf. 

Der Schmerz zwang ihn in die Knie. Harry sackte einfach nur in sich zusammen. Die kalten Fliesen im Rücken und unter sich. Er war am Boden. Wortwörtlich.

»Ich will es nicht! Ich will dieses Scheiß-Schicksal nicht!«

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco hatte kein Gefühl mehr in den Beinen. Völlig entwürdigend in der Hocke auf einem Klodeckel zu kauern, hatte die Blutzufuhr in seine unteren Extremitäten abgeschnitten, so dass sich seine Füße einfach nur taub anfühlten. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Bevor er bei Snape sein musste, hatte er ein bisschen Zeit für sich haben wollen. Um sich zu sammeln, den Kopf frei zu machen. Dafür hatte Draco sich extra an einen der wenigen Orte in Hogwarts zurückgezogen, an dem er seine Ruhe haben konnte: Myrthes Bad. Ohne Crabbe und Goyle, die seine Ausflüge, die er in letzter Zeit immer wieder ohne Bodyguards unternommen hatte, misstrauisch beäugten. Aber dann war jemand herein gekommen und er hatte sich in einer der Kabinen auf einen Toilettensitz geflüchtet, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Gezwungenermaßen war er so Zeuge von einem Gespräch zwischen Granger und Potter geworden. Ein Gespräch, das er lieber nicht mit angehört hätte. Denn manchmal war es einfach besser, Dinge nicht zu wissen. Granger war gegangen oder - so wie die Sache geklungen hatte - geflohen, aber Potter war immer noch da draußen. Draco konnte den Gryffindor hören. 

Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Türschlitz. Potter kauerte am Boden. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Dessen Schultern zuckten unkontrolliert. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen Draco nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Severus erwartete ihn. Er würde zu spät kommen, aber das war jetzt zweitrangig. Es ging darum, dass Potter da war und er im selben Raum. Potter war fertig, am Boden. Und er, Draco, hatte das Ganze mit Granger angehört. Etwas, von dem er sich sicher war, dass Potter nicht wollte, dass er es mitbekommen hatte. Sie waren keine Freunde, egal, was er für den Gryffindor gerne sein wollte, ein Freund war er für diesen nicht, auch kein Vertrauter. Damit, dass er hier war und das Gespräch belauscht hatte, war eine Grenze überschritten worden, das wusste er. Etwas, was das empfindliche Gleichgewicht zwischen Potter und ihm zerstören konnte. Also stellte Draco sich die Frage, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er konnte sich ja schlecht in Luft auflösen - jetzt einfach wegapparieren können, das wäre es, nur leider war das wirklich unmöglich. Sollte er also warten bis Potter sich beruhigen und von selbst verschwinden würde oder einfach raus gehen? Draco wusste es nicht. Er blickte auf den schwarzen Haarschopf, in den sich zwei Hände krallten. Draco konnte nicht genau sagen, ob Potter bebte, weil der so wütend war, oder ob der Gryffindor weinte. 

Dumm! Eine dumme, unnötige Situation, in die er sich gebracht hatte! Warum mussten diese dämlichen Gryffindors auch ausgerechnet hier herkommen um Gesprächstherapie zu machen?

Es half ja nichts zu jammern. Es war passiert, er konnte es nicht ändern, also musste er das Beste daraus machen. Wieder blickte Draco zu dem Gryffindor. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte völlig in seinen Gefühlen gefangen. Draco konnte deutlich die düstere Aura um Potter wahrnehmen, die sich immer dann um diesen aufzubauen schien, wenn der von Gefühlen überwältigt die Kontrolle verlor. Wie oft war Draco nun schon Zeuge dieser Kontrollverluste bei Potter geworden? Kontrollverlust, etwas was ihm selbst fremd war. Denn die Kontrolle zu verlieren - über sich, über andere – war gefährlich, tödlich. So war es schon immer gewesen. Dracos Gefühle waren aus diesem Grunde stets tief in ihm verschlossen, vergraben unter etlichen Schichten aus Lügen. Eis. Eingemauert. Versteckt. Von seinem Verstand geschützt. Aber Potter?! 

Draco betrachtete die aufgeplatzte Haut über den Fingerknöcheln, das getrocknete Blut, den gesenkten Kopf, die hängenden Schultern, das Zittern, das Potters Körper immer wieder erfasste.

Ein Spielball, getrieben von Emotionen. So wirkte es auf Draco. Potters Gefühle rauschten einfach nur ungezähmt, wild durch diesen hindurch. Auch das war schon immer so gewesen, erinnerte sich Draco. Mal stärker, mal schwächer, aber immer spürbar. Feuer. Der Gryffindor floss von Emotionen über, genauso wie von Zauberkraft. Als würde beides zusammengehören, voneinander abhängen. Beides war stark, unkontrolliert und mächtig. Das machte den Gryffindor aus. Das war Potters Kraft. Das, was diesen mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gehen ließ, wenn der etwas wollte. Das, was diesen bis jetzt hatte siegen, hatte überleben lassen, dessen war sich Draco sicher. Das war es jedenfalls gewesen, was Draco selbst im Pokalzimmer dazu gebracht hatte, sich überhaupt auf diese Sache mit Potter einzulassen, dessen zwingende Gefühlswelt, die ihn gedrängt, angeschrieen hatte, seinen eigenen Gefühlen nachzugeben, den Abgrund zu wählen, zu springen.

Aber gleichzeitig war es diese Kraft, die den Gryffindor immer wieder auf den Boden zwang, die diesen quälte, so wie in diesem Moment. Draco hatte schon oft über den Schwarzhaarigen nachgedacht, aber mit diesem Abstand, als Zuschauer, wurde ihm das erste Mal wirklich bewusst, wie zwiespältig Potters Wesen war. Natürlich hatte er das schon vorher wahrgenommen, aber die Bedeutung dessen hatte er sich nie wirklich vor Augen geführt, bis jetzt. Potter wurde von seinen Gefühlen beherrscht. Dessen ganzes Handeln war davon bestimmt. Seit eh und je. Doch jetzt kam es Draco vor, als wäre Potter ausgeliefert, von sich selbst und diesen Emotionen komplett überfordert, als stünde dieser sich selbst wehrlos, hilflos gegenüber. So wie im Pokalzimmer, im Vertrauensschülerbad, im verlassenen Korridor: Verzweiflung, Wut, Hass und Angst. Ja, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco das so wahrnahm und er sah es ganz klar: Was dem Gryffindor fehlte, war Kontrolle über sich und über seine Gefühle. Kontrolle! Ein Halt. Etwas, das verhinderte, dass es Potter auffraß, um mit den Worten des Gryffindors zu sprechen. Sonst würde Potter ausrasten, durchdrehen. 

Das hatte Draco selbst alles schon durch. Der Kopf musste die Oberhand behalten. Der Verstand! Wie oft hatte er selbst am Abgrund gestanden, aber nie die Kontrolle verloren? Wie oft hatte er sich vor sich selbst gefürchtet, vor dem was er getan hatte, war aber nie davon gelaufen, hatte sich nicht versteckt? Wie oft hatte er sich selbst gehasst, für alles was er tat und was er war? Tausende Male und jedes Mal wenn er am Rande des Wahnsinns gestanden hatte, hatte ihn sein Verstand gerettet, die Fähigkeit seine Gefühle von sich abzutrennen, Nicht zu fühlen. Nur denken. Das Wichtigste: Selbstdisziplin und Kontrolle. Herr über Gefühle sein. Beherrschen, nicht beherrschen lassen. KONTROLLE!

Severus wäre stolz auf ihn, spöttelte er innerlich, denn das waren die Lektionen, die ihm der Tränkemeister erteilt hatte. Harte, schmerzhafte Lektionen, die ihn letztlich hatten überleben lassen, auch wenn sie ihn als Kind an den Rande dessen gebracht hatten, wovor sie ihn später bewahrt hatten: Dunkelheit. Leere. Nichts. Wahnsinn.

Der Gryffindor hob den Kopf und starrte aus glühenden Augen vor sich hin. Dracos Blick wurde von dem grünen Leuchten angezogen, kreuzte den Harrys für eine Sekunde. 

Wut. Zorn. Hass. 

Es traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Draco fühlte wie sich sein eigener Herzschlag plötzlich beschleunigte. Wie sein Blut zu kochen begann. Wie sich seine Muskulatur verkrampfte, ihn sich spannen ließ wie ein Raubtier bereit zum Sprung. Grüne rohe Energie breitete sich aus, um ihn, in ihm. 

Stark. Mächtig. Unkontrolliert.

Dunkelheit erfüllte den gesamten Raum, umgab Draco, floss in ihn hinein. Er fühlte es: Dunkelheit. Leere. Nichts. Nur betäubende alles verschlingende Wut. Hass. Selbsthass. Überwältigend. Draco konnte kaum atmen, wurde davon geschüttelt. Es war ihm, als dröhnte mit jeder Zorneswelle Potters Stimme durch seinen Kopf:

»Ich will dieses Scheiß-Schicksal nicht!«

Was ging hier vor sich? 

Das waren nicht seine Gefühle! Das war Potter! Es war Draco, als würden Potters Gefühle und Gedanken sich seiner bemächtigen, ihm zu Kopf steigen. Es forderte all seine Disziplin, diese Macht, die von Potter aus und in ihn hinein strömte, in den Griff zu bekommen. Draco spürte seinen Körper unter der fremden und doch eigenen Wut beben, spürte, wie sie seinen Verstand vernebelte, ausschaltete, bis nur noch Wut da war. Unendliche schwarze Wut, die ihn ertränkte, ihn etwas zerstören lassen wollte, sich selbst zerstören. 

»Das muss aufhören!«

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, verwob sich Dracos magische Energie zu einem silbrigen Schild, das ihn abschirmte. Und mit dem okklumentischen Schild, das Potter aus ihm aussperrte, überkam Draco die gewohnte Ruhe und Abgeklärtheit. Die Fähigkeit, klar zu denken, zu überlegen, den Überblick zu behalten, die ihn in Potters Gefühlen eingetaucht kurz verlassen hatte. Aber Draco hatte die Kontrolle zurück gewonnen. Wieder und wieder rauschten die geballten Emotionen wie Wellen durch den Raum gegen Dracos okklumentischen Schild, brachen. Doch Potter war dem Strom völlig ausgeliefert, als würde dieser in den Wellen treiben, mitgerissen, wie in einem Strudel. Die Wut schüttelte den Gryffindor, der das Gesicht wieder in den Händen vergraben hatte. 

»Es muss aufhören!«

In einer fließenden Bewegung war Draco auf den Beinen und stieß die Tür auf. Laut, rücksichtslos, seine eigenen Gefühle fest in sich verborgen und der okklumentische Schild um sich herum wie eine Mauer aus Eis, durch die die Flammen von Potters Zorn nicht auf ihn übergreifen, an der diese abprallen würden. Wenn Potter tatsächlich das fühlte, was Draco wahrgenommen hatte, in dieser Intensität und noch stärker, dann war dieser blind vor Wut und Zorn. Gefangen. Allein würde der Gryffindor da nicht rauskommen. Potter brauchte Hilfe. Mal wieder. Und es war Draco gleich, ob Potters Hass ihn in diesem Zustand zu einem Haufen Asche verbrennen würde, solange es nur aufhörte, solange sich die Wut des Gryffindor nur nicht mehr gegen diesen selbst richtete. Es war besser, wenn Potter gegen ihn kämpfte als gegen sich selbst.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ein Geräusch aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes ließ Harry aufschrecken. Die Wut ließ ihn hochschnellen wie eine Sprungfeder. Auf die Füße, die Fäuste geballt. Auf Angriff. Bereit allen Zorn auf denjenigen zu entladen, der ihm in die Quere kam.

»Malfoy?!«

Er spürte wie sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengten, sich in das Gesicht des Slytherin bohrten. 

»Malfoy ist die ganze Zeit hier gewesen?!«

Harrys Herz raste. Er spürte seine Zähne, die knirschten, so fest presste er seine Kiefer zusammen. Die Wut war ein Knoten in seinem Brustkorb, war gefährlich nah daran sich zu entladen. Der Slytherin hatte hier nichts zu suchen, das alles ging den Blonden einen Scheiß an und der Zorn in Harry kochte höher und höher. Der Slytherin stand vor ihm, das Kinn vor gereckt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Eine einzige Herausforderung, der Harry widerstehen wollte. Sie waren keine Feinde mehr. Sie waren keine Freunde, aber auch keine Feinde. Vor einer Woche hätte er diesen Zufall begrüßt, hätte dem Slytherin alles, was gerade in ihm gärte, entgegen geschleudert, an diesem ausgelassen. Vernichtend. Aber das war jetzt anders. 

»Verpiss dich, Malfoy!«

Allein diese Worte nicht zu schreien, kostete Harry unglaublich viel Kraft. Er bebte, sogar seine Stimme. Ein falsches Wort. Überhaupt ein Wort des Slytherin und Harry wüsste nicht, was er tun würde. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Es war zuviel, einfach zuviel.

Unbeirrt machte Malfoy einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf Harry zu, der zurück wich. Warum war Malfoy überhaupt hier? Warum verschwand er nicht einfach? Der Slytherin sollte nicht hier sein. Malfoy sollte nicht hier sein! 

Harry spürte seinen Atem stoßweise und flach. 

»Krieg es in den Griff oder lass es raus, bevor es dich auffrisst, Potter!«

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zornes-Welle für Zornes-Welle krachte auf den Schild. Der Unterton in Potters Stimme, dessen gesamte Erscheinung, ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken in Draco klingeln, aber er ging trotzdem stetig auf diesen zu, langsam, bedächtig. Bis der Gryffindor nicht mehr weiter konnte, die Wand im Rücken hatte. Draco spürte, wie viel es Potter kostete, sich zu kontrollieren. Er suchte dessen Blick. Grün, grell, intensiv. Wie schon im Vertrauensschülerbad versuchte Draco Potters Blick zu halten, während er seinen okklumentischen Schild auflöste, sich öffnete. Er fühlte Potters Energie tosend und ungezügelt ausströmen. In ihn hinein. Draco nahm wie selbstverständlich die rohe, grüne, ungezähmte Kraft in sich auf, so wie er es auch beim Brauen des Repperi getan hatte. Fühlte seine eigene sich darum winden, diese auffangen, binden, in einen ruhigen gleichmäßigen Fluss bringen. Er spürte Potters Atem, dessen Herzschlag, schnell, flach, überdreht, angespannt, unterdrückte den Drang, seinen eigenen daran anzupassen, sich zu synchronisieren. Stattdessen sammelte Draco sich und ihre Energie, konzentrierte sich, schob den Nebel aus Hass zur Seite. Ignorierte die Dunkelheit, die Leere und das Nichts, die sich ihm in Potter entgegendrängten. Stattdessen füllte er den Raum mit sich, silbrig hell. Mit seinem Atem und seinem Herzschlag. 

Ruhe. Atmen. Tief. 

Synchron. Ein Herzschlag. Ein Atemzug. Ein Geist.

Das Grün leuchtete dunkel und kräftig. Draco hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihre Blicke ruhten ineinander. Der Energiefluss zwischen ihnen war kein tosender, reißender Strom mehr, sondern strömte gleichmäßig durch sie hindurch. Obwohl Potter zu zittern aufgehört hatte, obwohl Draco spürte, wie sich alles um den Gryffindor herum normalisierte, sah er noch immer unendliche Verzweiflung in Potters Augen. Stumme Verzweiflung und eine Frage. Eine einzige Frage. Ein Warum und obwohl sich Potters Lippen nicht bewegten, hörte Draco dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf. 

»Warum bist du noch hier, Malfoy? Warum lässt du mich nicht allein wie all die anderen? Warum ausgerechnet du?«

Dracos Gedanken formten sich zu Worten, glitten an silbrigen Fäden entlang aus ihm hinaus in den silber-grünen Strom, ehe Draco sie aufhalten, kontrollieren konnte:

»Weil du mich brauchst! Weil du willst, dass ich es bin!«

Noch im selben Moment senkte er die Lider, brach den Blickkontakt zu Potter ab und drehte sich um. Kontrolle! Er musste die Kontrolle behalten, durfte sich nicht treiben lassen, nicht in dem Grün, das ihn umgab, versinken, sich nicht darin fallen lassen und dem Strom soweit öffnen, dass er sich darin selbst ganz verlor, auflöste, egal, wie einladend es sich anfühlte. Er zögerte nicht, als er auf die Tür zuging, blickte auch nicht zurück, obwohl er Potters Stimme hörte. Rufen, seinen Namen: Draco! Aber er ging einfach weiter, trat aus der Tür heraus - Kontrolle - wusste, dass Potter ihm nicht folgen würde, nicht folgen konnte. Nicht die Kontrolle verlieren! Draco hatte erreicht, was er hatte erreichen wollen: Potters Wut zu durchbrechen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Er war da gewesen, als der Gryffindor ihn gebraucht hatte. Mehr konnte er Potter jetzt nicht geben. 

»Potter hat mich gebraucht. Er braucht mich.«

Der Gedanke war befremdlich. Und trotzdem war es die Wahrheit. Potter brauchte ihn. Wenn Draco eine Sache in den letzten Tagen klar geworden war, dann das. Potter schaffte es nicht… allein. Und das war Potter: Allein. Schon lange bevor es diesen Knall zwischen dem Goldenen Trio gegeben hatte. Diese Entwicklung hatte Draco verfolgen können und das, was er eben erlebt hatte, hatte ihm die Augen für das geöffnet, was er trotz seiner Beobachtungen vorher nicht zusehen in der Lage gewesen war. Potters dämliche Freunde ließ der Gryffindor schon lange nicht mehr an sich ran. Die ahnten ja noch nicht mal, was mit Potter passierte, wie auch, wenn er es vor ihnen verbarg?! Oder sie wussten nicht damit umzugehen wie Granger eben, wenn es aus dem Goldjungen herausbrach. Letztlich war Draco klar, dass außer ihm keiner übrig blieb. Potter war tatsächlich allein, wenn er sich von diesem abwenden würde, und Draco wiederholte in seinen Gedanken Potters Frage: 

»Warum ausgerechnet ich?«

Es verwunderte ihn noch immer. Von allen Menschen hatte Potter sich ihn ausgesucht. Ausgerechnet ihn. Er war der einzige, den Potter an sich ran ließ, dem der alles zeigte, was in ihm vorging. Den er bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken ließ. Noch bevor sie ihr Arrangement getroffen hatten, noch bevor Potter ein anderes Interesse an Draco entwickelt hatte, als ihm die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen. Seltsam. Es war seltsam, aber auch logisch. Nur das es Draco bisher nie wirklich klar gewesen war, woran das lag. Aber jetzt sah er es ganz deutlich. 

Vor einigen Wochen hatte Potter ihn in Myrthes Bad mit einem Sectumsempra genährt aus Wut und Hass niedergestreckt. Später in dem verlassenen Korridor waren es Grausamkeit und Zorn gewesen, die zerstören wollten, die der Gryffindor ihn hatte spüren lassen. Aber im Grunde hatte Draco die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass all das, was Potter getan hatte, dieser sich selbst angetan hatte. All das waren die Gefühle gewesen, die sich sonst gegen den Gryffindor selbst richteten, das was diesen selbst zu zerstören drohte: Selbsthass.

Potter hasste sich selbst mehr als ihn.

Auch diese Erkenntnis war nicht neu. Draco hatte es gefühlt, einfach gewusst, vielleicht noch bevor Potter es selbst gewusst hatte. Es war Potters zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck im Hogwartsexpress gewesen, erinnerte sich Draco an den ersten Schultag im sechsten Jahr. Blut war dem Gryffindor über die Lippen gelaufen, nach dem Draco diesen mit einem gezielten Tritt ins Gesicht verletzt hatte und Potter hatte ausgesehen, als hätte der es gewollt. Sich danach gesehen, verletzt, bestraft zu werden. Als hätte der Gryffindor dankbar eine gerechte Strafe in Empfang genommen. Für… was auch immer. Da hatte Draco es das erste Mal gespürt: Den Selbsthass des Gryffindor. Damals war er darüber erschrocken. Es war wie ein Blick in einen Spiegel gewesen, hatte ihn so sehr an sich selbst erinnert, dass es ihn bis ins Mark betroffen gemacht hatte.

Er hatte Potter lediglich verletzt, weil er den Schein hatte wahren müssen und dieser Tritt hatte ihm dabei sogar selbst mehr wehgetan, als jeder Schlag des Gryffindors im Korridor viele Wochen später. Aber Potter hatte mit dem Blut auf seinem Gesicht so ausgesehen, als hätte der es genossen, auf eine perverse, verquerte Art gebraucht. Jemanden gebraucht, der das getan hatte, was der Gryffindor nicht selbst hatte tun können: Den Schmerz aus dem Inneren nach außen lenken. Auch das hatte Draco gekannt, nur zu gut: Der Moment, wenn der Hass und die Wut in ihm so stark geworden waren, der Schmerz, dass es regelrecht gut getan hatte, wenn sein Vater die Beherrschung verloren und ihn geschlagen hatte. Solange bis er nicht mehr hatte denken können vor Schmerz, bis nichts mehr da war als Schmerz. Gewohnter, körperlicher, einlullender Schmerz, der Draco wenigstens für eine Sekunde hatte vergessen lassen, wie sehr sein Innerstes wehtat, wie sehr er sich selbst hasste. Die Erleichterung, wenn der äußere Schmerz den inneren überdeckte und dadurch auch nur einen Augenblick verdrängte. Damals hatte er dasselbe in den grünen Augen von Potter gesehen. Das erste Mal in all den Jahren, seit er Potter kannte. Auch wenn es zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Rolle gespielt hatte. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er zwischen sich und Potter eine Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt hatte. Eine, die es vorher nicht gegeben hatte. 

Der Vorfall im Express war aber nur der Anfang gewesen. Im Laufe des sechsten Jahres hatte Draco bemerkt, dass der Gryffindor als ein anderer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, als der Harry Potter, den Draco in Umbridges Büro erlebt hatte, der im Kreise seiner Freunde Umbridge hinters Licht geführt hatte. Strahlend. Kindlich. Warm. Potter war wie die Sonne. Der Goldjunge von Gryffindor hatte immer alles überströmt mit Licht und Wärme, hatte seine Umwelt mit Leben gefüllt, war lebendig gewesen, strahlend. Potter hatte mit dieser Gabe, mit eben seiner überschwänglichen, überfließenden Art Menschen um sich gescharrt, die ihn bewunderten, die alles für ihn zu geben bereit waren und der für sie. Potter war die Sonne gewesen, um die alles kreiste, das Universum, das Leben. Doch Potter hatte sich verändert, hatte sich zurückgezogen und der Grund dafür war Draco erst sehr viel später aufgegangen. Und jetzt in diesem Moment ergab alles einen Sinn. Alles, was passiert war, ergab einen Sinn. Was geschehen war, dass der unbeschwerte Potter, der Junge, der sonst nach jedem Niederschlag wieder aufstand und weiter machte, liegen geblieben war, aufgeben hatte. Es war einfach. Ganz einfach.

Potter war tatsächlich wie die Sonne, seine Kraft war es. Von Ferne warm und Leben spendend und aus der Nähe ein alles verzehrendes, sich selbst verzehrendes Feuer, Vernichtung. Und Potter hatte Angst. Vor sich selbst. Vor dem, was er war. Und es war Draco, den Potter an sich heran gelassen hatte. Nahe genug um das zu erkennen, um beide Seiten zu sehen, auch den Feuerball. Und gerade jetzt wusste Draco, dass Potter sich fürchtete, vor der Kraft, die gut aber auch zerstörerisch sein konnte und davor, dass Potter damit alles und jeden in seinem Umfeld zerstörte, die, die ihn liebten und bewunderten, seine Freunde. Es war, als würde Potter fürchten, dass die, die in ihm die warme, Leben spendende Sonne sahen und dafür liebten, aufhören würden, ihn zu lieben, wenn sie wüssten, wie tödlich die Kraft, das, was die Sonne ausmachte, auch sein konnte. Wenn diese erkennen würden, dass die Sonne aus der Nähe nichts als ein Ball aus Feuer war. Und da war die Logik. Potter hatte glaubt, dass Draco ihn hasste. All die Jahre. Sie waren in Potters Augen Feinde gewesen. Hass, der auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Bevor Potter sich verändert hatte und danach auch noch - Feinde. Draco sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen, eine Facette, die dieser sonst verbarg, hatte für Potter keinen Unterschied gemacht, weil Potter nichts zu verlieren gehabt hatte. Denn Dracos Gefühle hatte für diesen keine Rolle gespielt. Ob Draco den Gryffindor fürchten, noch mehr hassen oder verachten würde, hatte Potter keine Sorge bereitet und deshalb hatte Potter ihn sehen lassen. Alles. Und das war auch der Grund weshalb Potter ihn, ausgerechnet ihn, brauchte. Weil Potter nur bei ihm alles sein konnte, er selbst sein konnte. Weil Potter glaubte, dass er bei Draco keine Sympathien verspielen konnte, weil der nicht wusste, dass es diese gab. Welch eine Ironie, dachte der Slytherin. In Potters Augen bestand Dracos Wert für den Gryffindor darin, eben gerade nichts für diesen wert zu sein und umgekehrt. 

»Deshalb also ich. Deshalb muss ich es sein.«

Er durfte für Potter da sein. Er durfte für den Gryffindor alles riskieren. Er durfte mit Potter rummachen, sagen, dass er Potter begehrte, auf ihn stand, aber ihm sagen, warum, was er für ihn fühlte, das durfte Draco nicht. Potter brauchte ihn. Und wenn er diesem sagte, was und wie er wirklich fühlte, dann würde er Potter verlieren und Potter ihn. 

»Mein Wert besteht darin, keinen Wert zu haben.«

Potter würde ihn genauso aus sich aussperren wie all die anderen, wenn der es wüsste. Und deshalb würde Draco es wie alles andere in sich verbergen, verschließen in seinem Inneren. Unerreichbar, unsichtbar. Potter brauchte ihn und solange dieser nur aufhörte, sich selbst zu verbrennen, zu zerstören, war ihm egal, was mit ihm selbst passierte. Das war der Preis dafür, Potter nahe zu sein, näher als jeder andere. Alles zu sehen. Harry Potter zu sehen.


	28. Break these chains

Ginny war so ein nettes Mädchen. Luna konnte nicht anders als die Rothaarige an ihrer Seite warm anzustrahlen. Ginny hatte den Plan gefasst, heimlich in der Bibliothek vorbeizuschauen und nachzusehen, wie es bei Hermine und ihrem Slytherin-Verehrer lief und ihr, falls der zu aufdringlich würde, unauffällig zur Seite zustehen. Luna hatte lachen müssen. Der Gedanke war ihr absurd vorgekommen. Das würde nicht passieren. Nein. Sie würden sogar keinen von beiden in der Bibliothek antreffen. Woher Luna das wusste? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, sie wusste es einfach. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Ginny und sie trotzdem an dem Plan der Rothaarigen festhalten sollten. Ginny hatte sowieso darauf bestanden. Mit der Begründung, dass Freundinnen das eben so machten. Luna war sich zwar nicht so sicher, ob Hermine das genauso sehen würde. Aber der Wille zählte.

Freundinnen!

Luna mochte das Wort. Ja, Hermine und Ginny waren ihre Freundinnen. Und das würden sie bleiben. Die Ravenclaw musste lächeln, so glücklich machte sie der Gedanke. Das Wort allein. Oft kannte sie den Grund für die Gefühle in sich nicht, sie waren einfach da. Einfach so. Manchmal waren es auch dunkle Gefühle. Trauer. Schmerz. Und so wie sie manchmal grundlos vor Freude lachte, weinte sie dann. Ohne zu wissen, warum und voller Verzweiflung. Dann wartete sie, bis es vorbei ging. Manchmal waren es nur Minuten, manchmal Tage. Das war schon immer so. Als wären ihre Gefühle Erinnerungen – eigene aber auch fremde – oder als wäre ihre Lebenswelt die Erinnerung. Als würden sie und ihre Wahrnehmung orientierungslos im Strom der Zeit treiben. 

Luna betrachtete die warmen braunen Augen ihrer Freundin, die neben ihr herlief und etwas erzählte. Doch Luna konnte sie nicht hören. Sie sah, die vollen roten Lippen von Ginny, wie sie sich bewegten, aber sie hörte deren Stimme nicht. Da war nur ein Rauschen. Weißes Rauschen und Flimmern. Das große Nichts.

Meine Freundin… Ginny… Ginevra… Weasley… geborene Weasley…? 

Luna schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie dadurch besser denken, die Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge in Einklang bringen. Sie sah den Ring an Ginnys Finger deutlich, aber genauso klar konnte sie sehen, dass da kein Ring war. Verwundert blieb Luna stehen, drehte ihren Kopf, sah die Rothaarige fragend an. 

„Wieso trägst du den Ring nicht?“

Eben hatte sie es doch genau gesehen. Ein rotgoldener Ring. Ginnys Ehering. Wo war der hin? Und wo waren überhaupt die Kinder? Spielten die schon wieder im Schloss Verstecken und ärgerten Severus? Wie immer wenn Ginny zu Besuch war? 

Luna blickte sich um. Weißes Rauschen und Flimmern. Das große Nichts.

„Welchen Ring?“

War das gerade Ginnys Stimme gewesen? Luna versuchte ihren Blick zu fokussieren. Das Gesicht vor ihr gehörte Ginny. Aber warum sah Ginny so jung aus? Unversehrt? Wieder kam es ihr vor, als hörte sie deren Stimme:

„Luna?“

So jung, hübsch und unbeschwert wie damals, als sie noch zur Schule gingen? Bevor… Eine Welle schwappte über Luna hinweg. Traurigkeit. Ein Schmerz. Sie sah Ginny und doch sah sie sie nicht. Was war nur mit Ginnys Haar geschehen? Das rote, lange, seidige Haar. Blut, da war überall Blut. Es wurde eng in Lunas Brust. Sie konnte kaum atmen. Blut und Haar. Überall. Slytherin grün. Schmerz. Wut. Trauer. Angst. Alles drehte sich. In einer Spirale. Bild für Bild. Empfindung für Empfindung. Schneller und schneller und schneller…

„LUNA!“ 

Die Ravenclaw zuckte zusammen. Sie blickte sich um. Wann waren sie denn auf der Empore an der Treppe zur Eingangshalle angekommen, fragte sich die Blonde. Warum raste ihr Herz? Die Rothaarige starrte Luna fragend an. Wie? Warum? Luna versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber da war nur ein weißes Rauschen. Nichts.

„Was ist denn Ginny?“ fragte sie die besorgt dreinblickende Rothaarige und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Die Fröhlichkeit, die sie zuvor noch gespürt hatte, war fort. Unerreichbar wie die Erinnerung an das, was gerade passiert war. Da war nur dieses weiße Nichts. Das große Nichts. 

„Du wolltest wissen, wieso ich den Ring nicht trage.“

„Welchen Ring?“

„Das habe ich dich gerade gefragt!“

„Hmm…“ Es arbeitete fieberhaft in Lunas Kopf, aber sie konnte sich weder erinnern, dass Ginny jemals einen Ring getragen, noch dass sie, Luna, danach gefragt hatte. Sie seufzte und zuckte dann gespielt gleichmütig mit den Achseln. 

„Ich hab da wohl etwas verwechselt. Ich dachte, Harry hätte dir einen Ring geschenkt. So einen schönen rotgoldenen Ring?“ überspielte Luna ihre Ahnungslosigkeit mit dem erstbesten Gedanken, der ihr in den Sinn kam. 

„Einen rotgoldenen Ring?!“ entgegnete die Rothaarige. „Von so einem träume ich zu meiner Hochzeit. Wenn ich überhaupt mal heirate. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Harry mir DIESEN Ring schenken wird. Wir sind schließlich NUR Freunde, schon vergessen? Also, NEIN, so etwas besitze ich nicht. Da hast du mich wirklich verwechselt, du verrücktes Huhn.“

Ginny knuffte Luna in die Seite. Die Rothaarige verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, aber Luna konnte deutlich fühlen, dass sich dahinter eine große Trauer verbarg. Das passte alles nicht zusammen. Sie schwiegen kurz. Der Pferdeschwanz, der Ginnys langes rotes Haar zusammen hielt, wippte auf und ab. Hypnotisierend. Der Anblick verursachte Luna eine Gänsehaut. Ließ Kälte in ihre Knochen kriechen. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun und wenn sie sich nach dem Grund fragte, war da nur das Nichts. 

„Du sagst in letzter Zeit immer so komische Sachen, Luna. Das ist echt gruselig!“ bemerkte Ginny schließlich.

„Das mache ich absichtlich, damit alle denken, ich wäre irre! Ich muss doch meinem Ruf gerecht werden.“ 

Luna zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Du BIST irre!“ sagte Ginny und lachte dann laut auf. 

Luna zwinkerte der Gryffindor mit einem künstlichen Lachen auf dem Gesicht freundschaftlich zu.

Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Ginny!

Sie sah ihrer Freundin nicht in die Augen. Was würden ihre Freundinnen tun, wenn sie es wüssten? Und wie lange würde Luna es noch verheimlichen können?

Das große Nichts. 

Es passierte zu oft. Wenn es nicht aufhören würde, dann… Aber Luna wollte nicht weg. Nicht weg von Hogwarts. Von ihren Freunden. Jetzt, wo sie endlich welche hatte. Nicht so wie zuhause oder in der Klinik, wo sie immer allein gewesen war. Aber wenn das große Nichts, wie sie es für sich selbst getauft hatte, wieder anfing sie zu verschlingen, so schlimm wie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, dann…

„Sieh mal, Luna, da sind Snape und Dumbledore! Die Fledermaus scheint ja mächtig sauer zu sein.“

Ginnys Worte rissen die Blonde aus ihren Gedanken. Gedanken, die sie nicht denken wollte. Gedanken, die sie aus ihrem Leben schieben wollte. Wie die Krankheit. Wie das große Nichts. Diese verfluchte Krankheit. Für die es weder einen Namen noch ein Heilmittel gab. 

Und Luna tat, was ihre Freundin ihr gesagt hatte: Sehen! So wie sie es immer tat, so wie ihre Mutter es ihr beigebracht hatte. Auch das Sehen passierte einfach. 

Seelenmagie! Mit dem Herzen sehen, hatte ihre Mutter es genannt und genau das tat Luna jetzt. 

Was Ginny noch sagte, nahm Luna nicht mehr wahr. Der Blick in die Eingangshalle war überwältigend. Ein Farbenteppich erstreckte sich vor Lunas Augen und schob mit seiner ganzen Pracht alles andere zur Seite. Es war wunderschön. So wunderschön und faszinierend. Jedes Mal aufs Neue. Jede Hexe, jeder Zauberer ein farbiger Energiestrang. Lebenskraft. Emotionen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Lunas Gesicht. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Die dunklen Gedanken, die sie eben noch erfüllt hatten, waren fort. Sie fühlte nur noch die Energie um sich herum. Fühlte die Verbindungen, konnte sie sehen. Jede einzelne. Strang für Strang. Ursprung und Ende. Nur das es nicht wirklich so etwas wie einen Ursprung und ein Ende gab. Denn alles war eins. Getrennt und doch eins. Gehörte zusammen und war im Fluss. Alles war im Fluss. Zusammen im Strom der Zeit. Die Energie durchdrang sie. Durchspülte sie. 

Alles, was war, alles was ist und alles was jemals sein wird, konzentriert sich. Ist hier. An diesem Ort. In diesem Moment. In mir.

Ihr Blick folgte dem kräftigen Blau, das alles mit einander verband und überstrahlte. Durchdringend, scharfkantig und dennoch verblassend. Luna mochte das Blau. Es lag schützend über Hogwarts, über jedem einzelnen von ihnen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum es in seiner Intensität abnahm, als würde die Energie weniger, wie ein Stern am Nachthimmel, der verglühte. Luna mochte den Schulleiter und sein allgegenwärtiges Blau.

Wie ein lebendig gewordener Schatten ragte der Tränkemeister neben Albus Dumbledore auf. Das dunkle Glimmen seiner Energie war fest an den Schulleiter gebunden, als würden sie sich gegenseitig stützen. Das Gesicht von Severus Snape war grimmig. Er war verärgert. Das konnte Luna sehen und vor allem fühlen. Mühsam gezügelte Wut konnte sie fühlen. Wie immer. Da war so viel Wut und Trauer, hinter seiner gleichgültigen Maske. Und da war auch Schuld. Eine alte Schuld, die in diesem Mann wohnte, ihn band. Luna spürte eine grünliche Energie. Alt. Längst erloschen. Eine Erinnerung. Eine Gestalt. Ein junges Mädchen. Sie war wie ein Schatten hinter Severus Snape. Er tat Luna manchmal leid. Jede Gefühlsregung des Mannes war mit Trauer und Schuld gefärbt, sogar dessen Zuneigung, die Luna selten genug bei dem Tränkemeister wahrnehmen konnte. 

Sie folgte dem schwarzen Strahl durch die Eingangshalle, bis der auf Silber traf. Eisiges Silber. Luna musste lächeln. Egal was Draco Malfoy tat, vor Luna konnte er das intensive Grün, um das sich seine Energie wand, nicht verbergen. Alle anderen mochte er täuschen können. Luna nicht. Es war stärker geworden. Schon immer war es da gewesen, aber jetzt war es so deutlich, dass Luna fast davon geblendet wurde. Der Slytherin durchquerte die Eingangshalle hocherhobenen Hauptes und ging zielstrebig auf die beiden Professoren zu. Silber und Schwarz rankten sich umeinander. Trauergefärbte Zuneigung von beiden Seiten, die sie voreinander verbargen. So viel Energie. So viele Verbindungen. So viele Gefühle.

Es war fast, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Alles geschah jetzt fast gleichzeitig. Draco Malfoy hielt dem drängenden Schwarz von Severus Snape stand, der ihm gerade in die Augen blickte. Ein Wortwechsel. Dann verließen die drei die Halle. Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape bildeten die Vorhut. Draco Malfoy folgte ihnen. 

Dann konnte Luna ihn spüren, blickte automatisch in seine Richtung. Golden wie der Sand der Wüste. Ein Energiestrang verwoben mit einem anderen. Dunkles Braun. Es erinnerte Luna an den Einband eines alten, schweren, in Leder gebundenen Buches. Aus Richtung der Bibliothek hatten Hermine und Blaise die Eingangshalle betreten. 

Can, echote es durch Lunas Kopf. Allgegenwärtig.

„Hey, Luna, irgendetwas stimmt da nicht!“ drang Ginnys Stimme an Lunas Ohr. Die Rothaarige verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, um von der Empore aus besser sehen zu können. Die Ravenclaw musste das nicht tun, musste ihre Augen nicht benutzen. Sie fühlte Hermines Trauer und den Verlust des grünlichen Glimmens, das die Energie der Brünetten sonst umgab. Es war also passiert. Eine Verbindung, die abnahm. Da war Leere. Große Leere. 

„Hermine weint!“ stieß Ginny aus. „Wir müssen…“

„Wir müssen gar nichts, Ginny!“ sagte Luna bestimmt. Sie hielt die Gryffindor am Arm fest.

Hermine weinte. Aus Zabini strömte förmlich warme goldene Energie zusammen mit dem Bedürfnis, das Mädchen an seiner Seite zu trösten, in diese Leere. Doch Hermine schien genauso vor dem sandigen Energiestrom zu fliehen, wie vor der Leere selbst. In diesem Augenblick betrat zusammen mit anderen Gryffindor-Sechstklässlern Ron Weasley die Eingangshalle. Der wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, als sein Blick auf Hermine und Zabini fiel. Meeresblauer Zorn. Ginny wollte sich losreißen.

„Es ist alles so, wie es sein soll!“ sagte Luna energisch. Ginny starrte sie entgeistert an. „Wir dürfen uns da nicht einmischen, Ginny. Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. DAS ist nicht DEINE Aufgabe!“

Luna wusste nicht, woher sie das wusste. Aber sie wusste es. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Ginny und sie gehörten in diesem Moment an genau den Ort, an dem sie waren, auf der Empore zur Eingangshalle. Als Zuschauer. Sie würden zuschauen. 

Und dann fühlte Luna eine starke Energie noch bevor die Person, der sie gehörte in Sichtweite kam. Hell, intensiv und stark. Beinahe blendend. Auch wenn jede Energie eines Menschen einzigartig war. Seine war die außergewöhnlichste Energie, die Luna je wahrgenommen hatte. Roh und ungezügelt und sie war von Jahr zu Jahr stärker geworden, so stark, dass sie auf alle, die mit ihm zu tun hatten, abstrahlte. Weiter, stärker, deutlicher. Er zog ihre Energien an, so wie er seine abgab. Alles fordernd und alles gebend. Er war das Zentrum, um das alles kreiste. Sein Schicksal. Ihrer aller Schicksal. Wenn Albus Dumbledores Energie das Firmament war, dann war Harry Potters Energie die Sonne darin. Eine Smaragd-Sonne in Silber gefasst.

Alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Im Strom der Zeit. Verbunden.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er stand noch immer irgendwie total neben sich. Was war da eben passiert? Zwischen ihm und Malfoy? Er hatte geglaubt die Stimme des Slytherins in seinem Kopf gehört zu haben, wie schon ein paar Mal an diesem Tag. Aber das war absolut unmöglich. Sein Verstand hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt. Einen ziemlich abgedrehten Streich!

‚Weil du mich brauchst! Weil du willst, dass ich es bin!’

Warum hatte ihm diese Stimme so etwas Verrücktes gesagt? Was, bei Merlins Arschhaaren, war da überhaupt zwischen Malfoy und ihm passiert? Harry versuchte, die Geschehnisse zu ordnen. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine hatte ihn in solche Rage versetzt, dass er nicht mehr klar hatte denken können. Harry war in dieser zerstörerischen, unkontrollierten Wut gefangen gewesen und dann war der Slytherin aufgetaucht. Harry hatte versucht ihn zu vertreiben. Vergeblich. 

‚Krieg es in den Griff oder lass es raus, bevor es dich auffrisst, Potter!’

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Malfoy hatte schon wieder genau gewusst, was mit ihm los gewesen war und der Blonde war geblieben. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sich Harrys Wut gegen den Slytherin hätte wenden können, war Malfoy bei ihm geblieben. Es raus lassen. Harry wusste genau, was der Blonde damit gemeint hatte. Malfoy hatte sich ihm und damit der Wut in den Weg gestellt, als hätte der nur darauf gewartet, dass sich Harrys Zorn auf ihn entladen würde. Und dann hatte Harry das ruhige, beständige Grau der Augen des Slytherin runtergeholt. Seinen Kopf frei gemacht. Die Wut, den Zorn und den Hass, die ihn fest im Griff gehabt hatten, zur Seite geschoben. Kontrolliert. Dasselbe war schon im Vertrauensschülerbad passiert. Als hätte Malfoys Kontrolle und Beherrschtheit sich auf Harry übertragen und ihm im Strudel seiner Gefühle genau das zurück gegeben, was er am Meisten gebraucht hatte, was er selbst nicht hatte aufbringen können: Halt, Kontrolle, Orientierung, Beherrschung. Das, was Malfoy auszeichnete. Das, was die Grundlage für dessen Existenz zu sein schien. Der Slytherin hatte Harry geholfen, es in den Griff zu kriegen.

Malfoy hatte ihm tatsächlich geholfen! Die Hilfe gegeben, die Harry in diesem Moment dringend gebraucht hatte. Vielleicht hatte die Stimme Recht gehabt. Er hatte Hilfe gebraucht. Aber warum ausgerechnet die von Malfoy? Warum Malfoy? Hatte Harry sich wirklich den Slytherin dafür ausgesucht? Wollte er wirklich ausgerechnet Malfoy brauchen? Das war doch… ziemlich… verrückt. Aber wer hätte ihm sonst helfen können?

Wenn Harry ehrlich mit sich war, dann war der Blonde der einzige, der ihn wirklich kannte, der ihn durchschaute. Das hatte Harry schon im Vertrauensschülerbad mit Erschrecken feststellen und eben wieder erkennen können. Das war einfach so, warum auch immer. Malfoy kannte ihn und akzeptierte ihn, wie er war. Der Blonde war heute nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, sich Harry und dessen Zorn zu stellen. Ein Zorn, der den Gryffindor schon einmal die Scheiße aus dem Leib des Slytherin hatte prügeln lassen. Aber Malfoy war das Risiko eingegangen. War geblieben. War da gewesen. Für ihn da, so wie er war, als Ganzes. Etwas, was Harry von niemandem sonst im Moment behaupten konnte als von Malfoy. 

Seine Freunde oder ehemaligen Freunde kannten ihn nicht. Harry hatte keinen von ihnen nahe genug an sich heran gelassen, keinem genug von sich gezeigt, als das er behaupten könnte, sie würden ihn kennen. Er hatte heute die Chance gehabt, es zu ändern. Sich zu öffnen. Es zu mindest zu versuchen. Er hätte Hermine in ihrer Aussprache die Wahrheit sagen können, ihr das sagen, was er Malfoy im Pokalzimmer gesagt hatte: Dass jeder in seiner Nähe zur Zielscheibe wurde, dass ihm genau das Angst machte, dass er am liebsten davon laufen würde, dass er sich von der Verantwortung, der Schuld, seinem Schicksal aufgefressen fühlte. Dass er seine Freunde schützen wollte, gerade weil er sie brauchte. Dass er JEMANDEN brauchte. Jemanden, der ihm Halt gab, der blieb, wenn alle anderen gingen, so dass es nicht Voldemort wäre, der am Ende das einzige wäre, was Harry und seine Identität ausmachte. Aber Harry hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte all das nicht zu Hermine gesagt, hatte nicht Hermine gebeten diese Person zu sein. Keinen seiner Freunde. Nicht heute und auch nicht in der Vergangenheit. Harry schluckte. Er hatte Malfoy darum gebeten. Im Pokalzimmer. Das sah er nun ganz deutlich. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte Recht gehabt. Er hatte gewollt, dass es Malfoy war. Er hatte den Slytherin gebraucht. Brauchte ihn. Und wollte ihn brauchen und keinen anderen. Warum auch immer. Und der Slytherin war bereit gewesen, sich von Harry brauchen zu lassen.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ Harrys Schritte langsamer werden, als er kurz vor der Eingangshalle angekommen war. Alles in ihm konzentrierte sich auf eine Frage: Warum? Warum tat Malfoy das? Warum ließ der Slytherin das zu? Warum hatte der Blonde überhaupt im Pokalzimmer eingewilligt? Sich auf Harry, auf seine Bitte, eingelassen? Nach all dem, was sie einander angetan hatten. Warum nahm der die ganze Gefahr, alle Schwierigkeiten in Kauf? WARUM? Für den Slytherin sprang bei dieser Sache nichts heraus, außer… 

‚Ich will dich schon so lange, Potter. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dich schon will’, erinnerte sich Harry an die Worte des Blonden im Pokalzimmer. Ein Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinunter, verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Und er erinnerte sich auch an das, was der Slytherin noch gesagt hatte: 

‚Du hältst dich aus meinem Leben raus und ich mich aus deinem. Wir treffen uns zum Vögeln. Heimlich. Es geht lediglich ums Rummachen’.

…Sex! 

 

Harry betrat langsam die Eingangshalle. Der Blonde war trotzdem für ihn da gewesen, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Und zwar nicht als Harrys Körper jemanden gebraucht hatte. Was hatte das also zu…

„Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!“ dröhnte es Harry wie das Brüllen eines Löwen entgegen.

Alle Gedanken waren mit einem Schlag aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Alles, was er jetzt tat, war sehen, hören und handeln. Er hatte die Situation im selben Moment erfasst, wie er sie sah:

Hermine weinte- Blaise Zabini an ihrer Seite - Ron. 

FUCK!

Alles passierte ganz schnell. Gleichzeitig. Harry spürte nicht mal, dass er los gerannt war, seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Er sah nur, wie sich Ron auf Zabini stürzte. Hermine wie gelähmt daneben. Verblüfft. Rons Hände im Kragen der Slytherinrobe vergraben. Das Gesicht zornesrot. Der Blick glühend. Der Körper des Dunkelhäutigen gegen die Wand gepinnt.

„Dean! Seamus!“ hörte Harry seine eigene Stimme, als er an den dreien vorbei hechtete. „Neville! Haltet uns die Leute vom Hals!“ 

Ein Wortschwall aus Rons Mund. Zabinis Zauberstab an Rons Hals. Ein bedrohliches Funkeln in den Augen der beiden. 

PATT! 

Ein Moment, der sich ausdehnte. Länger und Länger.

Dann war Harry auch schon bei den beiden Kontrahenten. 

„Ron, lass den Scheiß!“

„Halt DU dich da raus!“ schoss es Harry wütend entgegen.

Bevor er mehr sagen, denken oder gar etwas tun konnte, schallte die Stimme von Minerva McGonnagall durch die Halle.

„Bei Merlins Barte, was geht hier vor sich?“

Harrys Gedanken rasten. 

FUCK! Das wird Ron sein Abzeichen kosten. 

Während Harry noch fieberhaft nach einer Begründung für die Szene, in die McGonnagall geplatzt war, suchte, etwas, was Ron den Hals retten könnte, hatten Zabini und Ron von einander abgelassen.

Die hoch gewachsene Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor blickte grimmig auf sie herunter. Sogar auf Ron, den sie noch um einige Zentimeter überragte. 

„Packen Sie die Zauberstäbe weg, meine Herren!“ wies die Schottin Harry und den Slytherin atemlos an. Verwundert stellte Harry fest, dass er tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wie der dahin gekommen war. Er steckte ihn ein. Gehorsam mit einem zuvorkommenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ließ auch der Slytherin seinen Stab wieder in der Robe verschwinden. Wer Zabini jetzt ins Gesicht blickte, würde nicht vermuten, wie zornig dessen Augen eben noch gefunkelt hatten, wie bedrohlich dessen Blick gewesen war. Ron dagegen war seine Wut noch immer deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hochrot. Der Gryffindor schnaufte, als hätte er eine große körperliche Anstrengung hinter sich. 

McGonnagall blickte von einem zum anderen. Abschätzig. Harry suchte nach einer Erklärung. 

Wenn mir nichts einfällt, wird Ron diese Aktion sein Abzeichen kosten! Ich muss doch irgendetwas tun können!

„Es ist alles meine Schuld!“ platzte es reflexartig aus Harry heraus. Die Köpfe der anderen schossen zu ihm herum. Zabinis Miene war undurchdringlich, lediglich ein kleines Stirnrunzeln zeigte so etwas wie Irritation. Hermine hatte fragend den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und Ron war ein tonloses „WAS?“ von den Lippen gekommen. Die Augenbrauen der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wanderten nach oben. Sie rückte die Brille, die wie immer nur auf ihrer Nasenspitze saß, leicht nach oben und sagte dann spitz.

„DAS werden Sie mir wohl genauer erklären müssen, wie es Ihre Schuld sein kann, dass Mr. Weasley Mr. Zabini bedroht hat, Potter!“ 

Harry schluckte. Die Worte der Hexe hatten wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser gewirkt.

Was tue ich hier überhaupt?

Er blickte sich um. 

Professor McGonnagall fixierte ihn noch immer. Ungeduldig wippte sie mit dem Fuß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Erwartete seine Antwort. Zabini musterte ihn. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Ron starrte ihn einfach nur an. Rings um sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit trotz den Bemühungen der anderen Gryffindors eine regelrechte Traube von neugierigen Schaulustigen gebildet. Die Verwandlungslehrerin rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„In mein Büro!“ orderte sie nun und schritt voran.

Super, kommentierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf auch prompt. Ganz toll hingekriegt. Eine Situation, die mich einen Scheiß angeht und ich stecke wieder mittendrin.

’Es ist alles meine Schuld!’ äffte die Stimme Harry selbst nach. Fantastisch. Ich hab ja sonst keine Probleme! Kann ich mich nicht einmal aus Ärger raushalten?! Aus der Affaire ziehen konnte er sich jetzt jedoch auch nicht mehr. Schließlich konnte er ja schlecht sagen: Sorry, Irrtum, doch nicht meine Schuld. Ich geh dann mal wieder!

Er setzte sich gehorsam zusammen mit den anderen in Bewegung und folgte McGonnagall. 

Dass ihn das Ganze gar nichts anging, war so auch nicht ganz richtig, musste Harry eingestehen. Schließlich war Hermine seinetwegen weinend aus Myrtes Bad geflüchtet. Und da Harry sie vor ihrem Date mit Zabini - Ginny hatte ihm davon erzählt - abgefangen hatte, war sie wohl danach mit dem Slytherin zusammen gewesen. Ron hatte beim Anblick einer weinenden Hermine mit Zabini typischer Weise die falschen Schlüsse gezogen und war auch wieder typisch für Ron ausgetickt und hatte auch wieder typisch – gryffindor und Ron - ohne zu denken gehandelt. Harry war an dieser Ereignisentwicklung also nicht ganz unschuldig. Er hatte etwas damit zu tun. Es war irgendwie also doch seine Schuld. 

Es ist doch immer irgendwie meine Schuld, oder nicht? 

NEIN! 

Die Stimme in Harrys Kopf war jetzt ziemlich energisch. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass Ron sich wie ein Idiot verhielt? Dass der sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen für eine Auseinandersetzung in der Eingangshalle mit Zabini riskierte, ohne zu wissen, was überhaupt passiert war. Nach Harrys Pseudo-Duell mit Malfoy waren die Regeln um einiges verschärft worden, um den Frieden zwischen den Häusern zu sichern. Auch das hatte Ron gewusst, schließlich war dieser Vertrauensschüler und hatte entsprechende Order erhalten. Trug Verantwortung für sein Haus. 

Harry hatte in der Eingangshalle aus purem Reflex gehandelt und sich eingemischt. Genauso wie sein „Schuldeingeständnis“ aus reiner Gewohnheit aus ihm herausgesprudelt war. Denn „Schuldsein“, das konnte er, da war er gut drin, darin hatte er Erfahrung. Aber allein Rons Reaktion auf seine „Einmischung“ hatte Harry gezeigt, dass sich die Zeiten geändert hatten. Sie waren keine Freunde mehr. Und er, Harry, war es leid für alles, was um ihn herum passierte, verantwortlich zu sein. Dessen war er sich selten so bewusst gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, als er auf McGonnagalls Rücken starrte und immer wieder einen giftigen Seitenblick von einem zornigen Ron abbekam. Das was Harry dabei fühlte, war jedoch weit weg. Da war nur sein Verstand. Nüchtern. Klar. Unverfälscht. Seine Emotionen waren sicher in ihm verschlossen. Er hatte sich im Griff, konnte klar sehen, klar denken. Und das, was er sah, war ziemlich eindeutig: Harry war nicht verantwortlich für das, was passiert war und was jetzt passieren würde. 

Warum sollte es Harry also kümmern, was mit Ron war, fragte er sich nüchtern. Was passiert war, war weder seine Schuld noch war es seine Aufgabe, Rons idiotisches Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Er schuldete Ron nichts! Er war nicht für Ron verantwortlich! Jetzt erst Recht nicht mehr.

‚Wann warst DU mir ein Freund?’ tönte in diesem Moment Rons Stimme durch Harrys Kopf. Rons eisiger Blick. Dessen Enttäuschung, dessen Wut, die Verzweiflung in dessen Vorwurf. All das kroch aus Harrys Erinnerung hervor.

Ich könnte Ron jetzt ein Freund sein, auch wenn er meine Freundschaft längst nicht mehr will. 

Es war nur ein Flüstern in Harrys Gedanken. Leise.

Ich hab kein Abzeichen, auf das ich stolz sein kann, das mir jemand wegnehmen könnte. Keine Mum, die deswegen enttäuscht einen Heuler nach Hogwarts schicken würde. 

Ich hab nichts zu verlieren. 

Harry schnaubte innerlich. Auch wenn er gerade Poppy Pomfreys Gesicht vor sich sah und an ihre Worte über Verantwortung und Entscheidungen dachte, jetzt ‚Alles zu gewinnen’ zu denken, kam Harry wie der blanke Hohn vor. Er HATTE nichts zu verlieren. Eine „gute Tat“ würde sie auch nicht wieder zu Freunden machen. Aber er könnte die Schuld auf sich nehmen. Er könnte Ron einmal ein Freund sein. Auch wenn das zwischen ihnen nichts ändern würde. Er könnte es tun. Ein einziges Mal. Ein letztes Mal.

Harry betrachtete den Rothaarigen, der abwechselnd ihn und Zabini böse anfunkelte. Die Reaktion des Slytherin darauf war nur ein geringfügiges Verengen der dunklen Augen. In Sachen Minmal-Mimik waren die Schlangen wirklich unschlagbar, musste Harry zugeben. Der Slytherin lief neben Hermine her und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Ein wirklich hübsches Lächeln, bemerkte Harry. An der vertikalen Falte zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen konnte Harry jedoch deutlich sehen, dass sie sauer war. Sehr sauer. Sie stierte Ron mit blitzenden Augen an. Selbst wenn es Harry gelingen würde, Rons Hals bei McGonnagall aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, Hermine würde den Rothaarigen noch für seine Aktion bluten lassen. 

In McGonagalls Büro angekommen, hexte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zunächst zwei weitere Stühle herbei und gebot ihnen sich zu setzen. Harry schluckte. Er wusste noch immer nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, und rieb sich nervös über den Nasenrücken. Vielleicht könnte er ja behaupten, Ron hätte sich zwischen ihn und Zabini „geworfen“, damit er den Slytherin nicht verfluchen konnte?! 

Wie unglaubwürdig, an den Haaren herbeigezogen klingt das denn? Harrys innere Stimme verdrehte in bester Malfoy-Manier die Augen. 

„Nun, ich höre!“ forderte McGonagall. Ihre Mundwinkel zeigten energisch nach unten.

Harry seufzte und sah seiner Hauslehrerin in die Augen. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Zabini zu sprechen begann:

„Professor McGonagall, was passiert ist, ist nicht Harrys Schuld!“

In Harry zog sich alles zusammen. Würde Zabini seine Pläne ruinieren und Ron ans Messer liefern? Dem freundlichen und offenen Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins nach zu urteilen, war das zwar nicht dessen Absicht, aber was die Verschlagenheit und Schauspielkunst der Schlangen anging, hatte Harry ja schon so seine Erfahrungen gemacht. Und mittlerweile war er, was die Übersetzungsfähigkeiten in Sachen ‚ slytherin – gryffindor’ betraf, schon besser geworden. Die Tatsache, dass Zabini ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte, hatte etwas zu bedeuten. So viel war Harry sich sicher. Nur ob dieses ETWAS gut oder schlecht war, das konnte er nicht beurteilen.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Auch das konnte Harry deutlich sehen. Zabini lächelte breit. Rons Gesichtsfarbe war von knallrot zu dunkelrot gewechselt. Der Zorn quoll ihm beinahe aus den Augen.

„Sie wissen ja wie Harry ist, Professor, immer fühlt er sich für alles verantwortlich, was passiert.“ Der vertrauliche Plauderton des Slytherin und die Selbstverständlichkeit, wie der über ihn sprach, versetzte Harry in höchste Alarmbereitschaft. Als wären sie die besten Freunde!

Der Slytherin hatte fröhlich geklungen. Warm. Was bei Merlins rosa Nagellack hat Zabini vor, fragte Harry sich. 

„Diese ganze Sache ist ein schlichtes Missverständnis!“

Vier verblüffte Gryffindor-Augenpaare starrten Blaise Zabini an, der sich auch unter den entgeisterten Blicken auf völlig fremdem Territorium nicht im Mindesten unwohl zu fühlen schien. 

„Ein Miss-verständnis?“ wiederholte Professor McGonnagall ungläubig. Harrys ganzer Körper war angespannt. Was hatte Zabini vor? 

„In der Tat. Wissen Sie, Professor, Hermine hat erfahren, dass die Katze ihrer Eltern gestorben ist. Und das hat sie sehr traurig gemacht. Sehr, sehr traurig. Es war ein wirklich wunderschönes Exemplar. Graugetigert“, betonte der Dunkelhaarige und lächelte Professor McGonnagall noch breiter an, als er es die ganze Zeit ohnehin schon getan hatte. „Um Hermine aufzuheitern, hat Harry vorgeschlagen, wir könnten diese legendäre Szene nachstellen, als Hermine Draco Malfoy die Nase gebrochen hat.“ 

Der Slytherin kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als wäre er verlegen, und lachte dann, ein wenig so, als hätte man ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt. Dann sagte Zabini verschwörerisch. „Nicht nur in Gryffindor sorgt diese Geschichte für Erheiterung, wissen Sie! Harry dachte also, das wäre genau das richtige für Hermines Laune.“

Professor McGonnagalls Mundwinkel schienen plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so energisch nach unten zu deuten. Hermines Lippen umspielte ein kleines Lächeln. 

„Nunja. Harry meinte dann, dass der Slytherin – also ich - wohl am besten den Slytherin spielen sollte und Ron den Part von Hermine. Aber irgendwie ist das Ganze wohl etwas zu authentisch geraten, so dass alle dachten, Ron wäre wirklich auf mich losgegangen. Was natürlich totaler Unsinn ist, schließlich sind wir ja Freunde. Und wie Harry nun mal ist, denkt er, weil es seine Idee war, dass alles seine Schuld ist. Unser Held!“

Zabini verdrehte die Augen und boxte Harry freundschaftlich an den Oberarm. Worauf hin Harry sich zu einem freundschaftlich-neckischen „Hey!“ zwang. Tatsächlich versuchte Harry zu verarbeiten, was der Slytherin da gesagt hatte. Zabini hatte scheinbar tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Weg gefunden, die Situation halbwegs logisch zu erklären, ohne einen von ihnen ans Messer zu liefern. Harry war gespannt, ob McGonnagall dem Slytherin diese Story tatsächlich abkaufen würde. Ron war in einer Art atemloser Fassungslosigkeit erstarrt. Und Hermine lächelte den Slytherin dankbar, aber zweifelnd an. Sie schien wohl auch noch so ihre Bedenken zu haben, ob McGonnagall das schlucken würde. Seit wann waren Gryffindors und Slytherins befreundet…. Offiziell?!

Professor McGonagall verzog das Gesicht sogleich zu einem überheblichen Grinsen.

„Mr. Zabini, ich hoffe nicht, dass Sie mich und meinen Verstand beleidigen wollen!“

DAS war zu erwarten gewesen. Aber auch Zabini wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht.

„Professor“, entgegnete der Slytherin stattdessen dunkel. „Nur Narren würden versuchen, eine Frau mit Ihrem scharfen Verstand hinters Licht zu führen und auch wenn sich Narren in der Damenwelt oftmals großer Beliebtheit erfreuen, so bin ich doch keiner!“ Die ohnehin schon dunkle Stimme des Slytherin erfüllte vibrierende den Raum. Auch Harry hatte Mühe, sich ihrer Wirkung zu entziehen. Er hatte eine Gänsehaut. Zabini schenkte der Verwandlungslehrerin einen tiefen Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen und lächelte. Ein strahlendes, blendendes Lächeln. Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Und seit wann sind SIE mit dem Goldenen Trio befreundet, Mr. Zabini?“

McGonnagalls Ton war süffisant. Ihr Blick stechend. Harry hielt den Atem. Ron schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

„Seit Blaise und ich ein Paar sind, Professor!“ sagte Hermine naiv-fröhlich.

Ron gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und Harry hatte auch Schwierigkeiten seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn. Schnell sprach Hermine in die allgemeine Verblüffung:

„Wir wollten es die erste Zeit noch geheim halten. Nach dieser Sache im Pokalzimmer mit Harry und Malfoy waren die Gemüter einfach viel zu erregt, als dass wir es hätten wagen können, uns offen zu einander zu bekennen, nicht wahr, Blaise?“

Der Slytherin nickte und streichelte sanft über Hermines Hand, die sie zuvor demonstrativ in seine gelegt hatte. Dann breitete sich ein großes unangenehmes Schweigen aus.

Minerva McGonnagall blickte nachdenklich, prüfend von einem zum anderen. Harry versuchte seine Anspannung nicht sichtbar werden zu lassen. Hermines Lächeln war ein wenig zu enthusiastisch, um tatsächlich echt zu wirken und Ron konnte man an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass er von dieser Sache eiskalt erwischt worden war. Lediglich Zabini saß völlig gelassen neben Hermine und lächelte ganz selbstverständlich und entspannt, also würde er tatsächlich zwischen seinen Freunden sitzen, die ein einfaches Missverständnis mit einem Lehrer aufklärten. 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit räusperte sich die Verwandlungslehrerin.

„Na gut. Wenn das so ist, dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Sie zu entlassen!“ seufzte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor schließlich. „Achten Sie aber darauf, dass solche Missverständnisse in Zukunft nicht mehr vorkommen.“

Professor McGonnagall machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung, während sie nachdrücklich sagte:

„Sie können gehen! Allerdings möchte ich Ms. Granger bitten, noch kurz zu bleiben.“

Beim Rausgehen zwinkerte der Slytherin Hermine lächelnd zu. Sie erwiderte seine Geste. Kaum hatte sich die Tür jedoch hinter Ron, Harry und Zabini geschlossen, fiel jede Freundlichkeit von dem Slytherin ab. Er baute sich vor Ron auf und sagte spöttisch:

„Kleiner Tipp für’s nächste Mal, wenn du jemandem an den Hals gehst, Weasley: Erst denken, dann handeln!“

Automatisch hatte sich Harrys Hand um Rons Oberarm geschlossen. Er hielt den Rothaarigen fest. Zu Harrys Erleichterung öffnete sich die Tür sogleich wieder. Hermine trat heraus. Minerva McGonnagall warf ihnen noch mal einen prüfenden Blick zu. 

Hermine hatte die Situation scheinbar sofort erfasst, denn sie schob sich prompt zwischen Ron und den Slytherin, dessen Hand sie wieder ergriff. Sie strahlte den Dunkelhäutigen mit großen Augen an. Dann war McGonnagall verschwunden. Erst jetzt registrierte Harry, dass Neville, Luna und Ginny ein paar Meter entfernt im Gang vor McGonnagalls Büro gewartet hatten. Sie bogen alle zusammen in den nächsten Korridor. 

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Ronald Weasley?“ fauchte Hermine, sobald sie außer Hörweite von Professor McGonnagalls Räumen waren.

„Ich lasse mich nicht von so einem Slytherin-Arschl…“

„Verdammte Scheiße noch mal!“ fuhr Harry dazwischen. Es reichte ihm. Definitiv. „Du kannst froh sein, dass Zabini dir den Arsch gerettet hat.“

„Halt dich raus! Dich hat keiner nach deiner Meinung gefragt!“ blaffte der Rothaarige und das kalte Blau in dessen Augen traf Harry wie ein eisiger Nadelstich.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du ein Krieg zwischen den Häusern anzettelst und dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen damit zum Teufel jagst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten, Ron. Entschuldige, dass ich es versucht hab’!“ entgegnete Harry. 

„Meinst du ich schaue, einfach nur zu, wenn irgendein Arschloch Hermine zum Weinen bringt? So wie du? Gerade DU! Du duellierst dich mit Malfoy und willst mir was von Krieg zwischen den Häusern anzetteln erzählen?!“ ereiferte sich Ron. „Und hör auf, so zu tun, als würdest du dich für uns interessieren. Du bist doch an der ganzen Scheiße hier schuld! DU hast doch alles kaputt gemacht! DU! Also, wag es nicht so zu tun, als wärst du ein Freund!“

Stille.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Entsetztes Schweigen. Ron schnaufte. Der Kopf des Rothaarigen war knallrot und all sein Zorn konzentrierte sich auf Harry. Das konnte Harry fühlen. Meeresblau bohrte sich kalt und zornig in seine Pupillen. Zabini spielte für Ron augenscheinlich keine Rolle mehr. Es ging um Harry. Und Harry war es leid. Das, was eben in der Eingangshalle passiert war, war nicht SEINE Schuld. Dass Hermine nicht mehr mit Ron befreundet sein wollte, war nicht SEINE Schuld. Dass Hermine sich mit Blaise Zabini traf und gerade behauptet hatte, sie wäre dessen Freundin, war nicht SEINE Schuld. Harry würde nicht für alles, was in Rons Augen schief gelaufen war, die Verantwortung übernehmen. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte er das vielleicht - nein, sicher - noch getan, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Poppy Pomfrey hatte davon gesprochen, dass er nicht für alles verantwortlich war, was um ihn herum passierte, sondern nur für sich selbst. Dass er nur für sich und das, was er tat verantwortlich war und sonst für nichts. Damals hatte er es nicht wirklich verstanden, was sie damit gemeint hatte, doch jetzt wusste er es. In diesem Moment, wusste Harry es. Alle Gefühle, die in ihm tobten, waren wie hinter einer Mauer von seinem Verstand getrennt. Er hatte sich selbst völlig im Griff. Vielleicht eine Nachwirkung von den Ereignissen in Myrtes Bad? Harry konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und er konnte es tun. Keine Gefühle, die seinen Verstand vernebelten, keine rote Wut, die sein Denken lähmte und das Kommando über sein Handeln übernahm. Harry war vollkommen beherrscht. Der einzige Zustand, in dem er sagen konnte, was er zu sagen hatte, was er längst hätte sagen müssen. Jetzt. Jetzt war die Zeit dafür gekommen. Er würde es tun. 

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Ron“, sagte Harry ruhig. „Malfoy und ich sind Soldaten auf verschiedenen Seiten in einem Krieg, der mit Hogwarts nichts zu tun hat, nur das wir zufällig gerade hier sind. Aber du bist Vertrauensschüler dieser Schule und Zabini ist Mitglied eines anderen Hauses dieser Schule. Also, benimm dich auch so, wenn du Vertrauensschüler bleiben willst! Und das ‚Arschloch’, das Hermine zum Weinen gebracht hat, das war ich! Zabini hat damit nichts zutun und wenn du mal ne Sekunde nachgedacht hättest, statt hirnlos auf ihn loszugehen, hättest du das vielleicht gemerkt!“

„Was!?“ Ron stierte Harry noch immer wütend an.

Hermine blickte auf den Boden. Sie sah aus, als hätten ihr Harrys Worte einen Stich versetzt. Die Miene des Slytherins war unbewegt, wenn er genau hinsah, erkannte Harry jedoch Verblüffung in dessen dunklen Augen. Es war dem Gryffindor egal, dass Neville, Luna, Ginny und Zabini dabei standen. Harry würde heute, jetzt, sagen, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich mag an vielem schuld sein, Ron, aber nicht daran, dass Hermine auf Abstand zu dir gegangen ist, dass sie sich mit Zabini verabredet hat, dass du dich wie ein Idiot benimmst. Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du das mit ihr und was in deinem Leben sonst noch so falsch läuft, nicht auf die Reihe kriegst.“

Rons Augen wurden groß. Aber Harry sprach einfach weiter. Er suchte Hermines Blick.

„Ich bin schuld daran, dass Hermine geweint hat. Und das tut mir leid. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie nicht damit klar kommt, was ich geworden bin. Wer ich bin. Und ich habe ihr ziemlich deutlich gesagt, was ich von ihrer Meinung halte. Das hat sie zum Weinen gebracht.“ Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Die anderen starrten ihn an. Er sprach einfach weiter. „Aber, wisst ihr was, ich komme auch nicht damit klar! Ich dachte immer, ich käme damit klar, dass Voldemort mich umbringen will, meine Freunde, alle, die mir was bedeuten. MEINETWEGEN. Dass Sirius meinetwegen sterben musste und Cedric. Meine Eltern. Ich hab es gesagt, euch, jedem, der danach gefragt hat. Ich hab gesagt: Ich komme klar. Aber wisst ihr, ich hab gelogen. Ich bin kein Held und definitiv kein Heiliger. Auch wenn das alles einfacher machen würde und ich das deshalb manchmal gerne sein würde.“ Fast musste Harry schmunzeln, denn das waren, die Worte, die Malfoy im Vertrauensschülerbad zu ihm gesagt hatte und es war die Wahrheit. Wie alles, was Harry jetzt sagte, die Wahrheit war. „Ich komme nicht damit klar und wenn ICH schon nicht damit klar, komme, werde ich nicht von EUCH verlangen, dass ihr es tut.“

Harry blickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, ehemaligen Freunde und das des Slytherins. Er sah Fassungslosigkeit, Entsetzten, Nachdenklichkeit, Verblüffung. Aber was die anderen dachten, war ihm in diesem Moment gleich. Es spielte keine Rolle, war nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass er es gesagt hatte. Sie sollten es wissen. ALLES.

„Ron“, sprach er den Rothaarigen direkt an, der blass und still geworden war. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir kein Freund war, ich hab’s versucht, aber…“ Wieder zuckte Harry mit den Achseln. Hilflos, als würde diese Geste alles erklären. Dann wandte er sich an die Brünette „Und Hermine, ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht weißt, ob du an meiner Seite kämpfen willst. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich dich an meiner Seite kämpfen sehen will. Ich will keinen von euch sterben sehen. Nicht für mich.“ Harry schluckte. Die aufkommenden Emotionen hatte er im Griff. Viele Emotionen. Alle gleichzeitig, aber er hatte es im Griff. Stand darüber. Sein Kopf hatte sich entschieden, es raus zu lassen. Einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Mit der Wahrheit. „Ich versuche klar zu kommen...“ wiederholte er „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch enttäuscht habe. Wenn ich euch enttäusche. Euere Erwartungen. Wenn ich ein Scheiß-Freund war. Aber DAS bin ich. DAS. Nichts anderes. Ein 16 Jahre alter Junge, der versucht irgendwie klar zu kommen! Der Fehler macht und wenn ihr nicht damit klar kommt - mit mir - dann ist das halt so. Dann war’s das eben. Ich werde mich nicht mehr in euere Angelegenheiten einmischen. Tut mir leid, dass ich es getan hab. Und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich erwartet habe, ihr würdet mit etwas klar kommen, womit ich selbst nicht mal weiß, wie ich fertig werden soll.“

Harry drehte sich um und ließ die anderen stehen. Er hörte Ginny. Sie rief seinen Namen. Dann Luna, die auf Ginny einredete. Aber Harry ging einfach weiter. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. Vor den anderen und vor sich selbst. Er kam nicht klar und er akzeptierte, dass Ron und Hermine auch nicht klar kamen. PUNKT. Dann war es eben vorbei. Er würde nicht mehr um sie kämpfen. Er würde niemandem mehr etwas vormachen. Er hatte sich schon lange gegen Ron und Hermine entschieden. Was auch immer seine Gründe gewesen waren. Er hatte sie schon lange vorher aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen. Er wollte sie nicht brauchen. Jetzt, eben hatte er zu dieser Entscheidung und ihren Konsequenzen gestanden. Es tat weh und trotzdem fühlte er sich erleichtert. So etwas wie eben, dass er sich ungefragt in die Angelegenheiten von Ron oder Hermine einmischte, würde nicht mehr passieren. Er war nicht für die beiden verantwortlich. ER war für keinen von ihnen verantwortlich. Nur für sich selbst. Nur er selbst.


	29. Ice

Die Stille im Raum war erdrückend. Die Wände in Snapes Büro, die nicht mit Regalen voll von Zaubertrankzutaten oder Büchern zugestellt waren, waren nackt. Kälte strömte von ihnen aus. Kälte so eisig, wie das Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, nachdem Albus Dumbledore sich für einen Moment entschuldigt und die Türe hinter Draco und Snape geschlossen hatte.

Draco stand unschlüssig mitten im Raum. Der Tränkemeister baute sich ihm gegenüber im Stehen an den Schreibtisch hinter sich gelehnt auf. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Gesichtszüge ohne Regung. Maskenhaft. Die dunklen Augen in einem prüfenden, musternden Blick auf Dracos Gesicht. 

Der Blonde sah nicht weg, wich nicht zurück, wartete und versuchte sich die Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dumbledore hatte seine Entschuldigung, dass er zu spät zu dem vereinbarten Termin gekommen war, ohne weiteres angenommen und keine Fragen gestellt. Snape hatte zwar ebenfalls geschwiegen, Draco aber förmlich mit seinem stechenden Blick durchbohrt. Und es war Draco vorgekommen, als hätte Snape nur abgewartet, bis der Schulleiter den Raum verlassen hatte. Kaum hatte Dumbledore ihnen den Rücken gekehrt, hatte Draco deshalb mit einem legilimentischen Übergriff des Slytherin-Hausvorstehers gerechnet, sich dagegen gewappnet. Bereit zu okkludieren. Denn Gewohnheiten legte man schließlich nicht so schnell ab und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen auch nicht. Aber nichts der gleichen war geschehen. Stattdessen schwiegen sie sich an. Warteten scheinbar lediglich auf Dumbledores Rückkehr. Dennoch konnte Draco spüren, wie es in Severus Snape arbeitete. Sein Gegenüber schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Und Draco spannte sich mehr und mehr an. Eine Reaktion Snapes erwartend.

Wie er sich dem Spion des Phönixordens gegenüber verhalten sollte, darüber hatte Draco bis jetzt vermieden nachzudenken. Er hatte dieses Thema ausgeblendet. Wie man ein unliebsames Ereignis in der Zukunft verdrängte, bis es eben eintrat. Hatte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken wollen. Aus Gründen, über die er ebenso wenig hatte nachdenken wollen. Er hatte die Rolle von Severus Snape in dieser Sache bis jetzt verdrängt. Den Moment, in dem sie sich gegenüberstehen würden. Wissend, dass sie beide keine Gegner waren sondern Verbündete. Draco hatte für ihn völlig untypisch keine Strategie entwickelt, wie er mit dem Mann umgehen sollte, dem er sich nie mehr zu vertrauen geschworen hatte. Und ihm wurde in diesem Augenblick schmerzlich bewusst, dass dieses Versäumnis nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde. Es zu verdrängen, war dumm gewesen. Feige. Dennoch, beruhigte er sich selbst, hatte er schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Situationen bewältigt, in denen er unter größerem Druck gestanden hatte. Er würde auch das hier meistern. 

Draco lockerte bewusst die Schultern, die er stramm durchgedrückt hatte. Er machte sein eigenes Gesicht so reglos und undurchdringlich wie das seines Gegenübers. Sein Verstand war dabei hellwach, rege, arbeitete beständig, registrierte jedes Detail in der Umgebung. Analysierte, sortierte sich. In den üblichen Routinen. Emotionslos. Obwohl sein Herz raste. Den typischen Duft von Kräutern, der den Hauslehrer Slytherins umgab, in der Nase. Und damit mehr Kindheitserinnerungen an die Oberfläche von Dracos Bewusstsein spülend als ihm lieb war. Snapes warme Hand in seiner, während dessen Zaubertränke und Tinkturen seine Verletzungen heilen. So oft. Immer wieder. …Snapes kalte Augen, während sich dessen Fluch wie ätzende Säure in Dracos Handfläche frisst. Einmal. In einer einzigen Nacht, die alles zerstört. Draco schüttelte die zusammenhanglose Bilderflut aus der Vergangenheit ab. Wünschte, dass Albus Dumbledore die Tür öffnen und eintreten würde. Ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit aus dieser Situation, aus dem eisigen, prüfenden Blick, der ihn gefangen hielt, befreien.

Dracos Mund war trocken. Egal, wie oft er schluckte. Das Schweigen und die kalten Augen wie Dolche in Dracos Brust. Er zwang sich ruhig und tief zu atmen. Auch gegen den Widerstand, der sich in und um ihn herum aufgebaut zu haben schien. Er konzentrierte sich, blendete alle Empfindungen aus. 

Kontrolle!

So wie er es gelernt hatte. Wieder eine Flut von Erinnerungen. 

‚Konzentrier dich, Draco! Es ist wie ein Schild. Du musst einen Schild aus Magie vor deinen Geist spannen. Stell dir einen Schwertkampf vor. Schwert und Schild, Junge.’ 

Draco musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, herrschte er sich selbst dann. Er schloss ganz kurz die Augen, fokussierte dann einen besonders mitgenommen aussehenden Bucheinband im Regal. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken kreisten. Schnell und ungeordnet. Ebenso wie seine Emotionen. Wut, Hass, Trauer… Angst. Alles gleichzeitig. Snape genoss das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen Dumbledores, beruhigte sich Draco. Eine Tatsache, die ihm noch immer Unbehagen bereitete, die er aber akzeptiert hatte. Hatte akzeptieren müssen. Das war eine der Bedingungen gewesen. Sie waren beide auf derselben Seite, konnten einander vertrauen. Das waren Dumbledores Worte gewesen. Es bestand keine Gefahr. 

Vertrauen?!

Draco schluckte. Er nestelte, ohne es selbst wirklich zu bemerken, an seiner Robe. Als müssten wenigstens seine Hände die Anspannung aus seinem Körper nach außen ableiten. Eine Anspannung, ein Druck, unendlich groß. Bisher war Snape der Feind gewesen. Draco hatte allen Grund gehabt, das zu glauben, obwohl Severus und er auf derselben Seite gewesen waren, von Anfang an. Gedanken schossen unkontrolliert an die Oberfläche seines Verstandes. Wie Geysire. Heiß, sprudelnd. Ungezähmt.

Aber wie hat er das zulassen können, wenn er….Wie hat er nur… Das alles…Es hätte nicht passieren müssen…All die Jahre… 

Widersprüche. Gedankenstrudel.

Draco schüttelte die Gedanken mit aller Macht ab. Seine Hände krampften. Ein unwillkürlicher Blick auf die Innenfläche seiner Hand. Eine hässliche Narbe. S-Förmig. Wie eine Schlange. Eine Mahnung, die ihm immer vor Augen hatte halten sollen, auf wessen Seite Severus Snape stand, wem dessen Loyalität galt, wer dessen Herr und Meister war und welches Schicksal Draco haben würde, sollte er das jemals vergessen. Das waren die Worte des Mannes gewesen, der nun vor Draco stand. Des Mannes, der allein in Dumbledores Pläne eingeweiht war, die Dracos Rolle in diesem Krieg betrafen. Eine Rolle, die Draco noch nicht mal selbst kannte und die ihm erst heute enthüllt werden sollte. Snapes Worte aber, sie hallten durch Dracos Schädel. Wieder und wieder. Worte, die sich wie Snapes Fluch in Dracos Haut und in seinen Verstand geätzt hatten, prominenter als das Dunkle Mal: Die Gewissheit allein zu sein. Verloren. Auf sich gestellt. Diese Worte und ihre Bedeutung, ihre Konsequenzen waren geblieben. Die Angst, die Ausweglosigkeit. Und mit der Narbe aus Kindheitstagen verwachsen war das Wissen, dass zu vertrauen, Schmerz bedeutete. Verrat. Und dass es daher am besten war, nicht zu vertrauen, auf nichts und niemanden außer sich selbst. Eine Weisheit und Haltung, die Draco bis jetzt hatte überleben lassen und gleichzeitig in die Einbahnstraße geführt hatte, die ihm das Dunkle Mal eingebracht gebracht hatte und aus der es kein Zurück mehr gab. 

Draco schluckte hart. Schloss die Hand unauffällig. Doch die Erinnerungen an diese eine Nacht ließen sich nicht herunterschlucken oder durch ein simples „Verstecken“ einer Narbe wegwischen, genauso wie der brennende Hass und die Wut, die für Draco seit dem untrennbar mit Snape verbunden waren. Und vor allem, der Schmerz. Emotionen, die ihn jetzt wieder erfassten, zu verschlingen drohten, die in diesem Augenblick höher kochten als jemals zuvor. Je mehr Gedanken er zuließ, desto größer wurde die Wut. Draco hatte Mühe, die gleichgültige Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Den Zorn zu deckeln. Ruhig zu bleiben. Beherrscht. Vernünftig!

Kontrolle! 

Draco wartete. Hielt dem Blick des Hauslehrers von Slytherin stand, während seine Emotionen in ihm wüteten. Roh und ungezügelt. Wie in grüne Energie gehüllt.

Snapes Stimme ließ Draco zusammenschrecken, obwohl der Tränkemeister leise aber umso nachdrücklicher sprach: 

„Ich dulde es nicht, dass du Befehle missachtest, Unpünktlichkeit dulde ich nicht. Gerade in dieser Situation. Dumbledore mag nachsichtig sein. Ich bin es nicht! Entschuldigungen will ich nicht hören, weil sie in Zukunft nicht notwendig sein werden. Verstanden?!“

Draco konnte in jeder Silbe Ablehnung und Wut spüren, obwohl weder Körperhaltung noch Tonfall verrieten, dass Snape überhaupt Anteil an dem nahm, was er sagte. Doch gerade das war es, was Draco spüren ließ, dass der Tränkemeister sich beherrschte, kontrollierte. Das, was er wirklich fühlte, verbarg. Ebenso wie Draco selbst. Maske gegen Maske.

„Ja, Sir!“, antwortete Draco ebenso unbeteiligt und konnte erkennen, wie Snape bewusst nicht reagierte, sondern scheinbar ungerührt fort fuhr. 

„Ich kann diese Entscheidung…“

„MEINE Entscheidung!“, schnappte Draco dazwischen, bevor er sich selbst disziplinieren konnte. Die Emotionen hatten ihn stärker in ihrem Griff, als es gut für ihn war. Das wusste er, aber ändern konnte er daran trotzdem nichts. Der Druck von innen gegen die Fassade war immens, wuchs stetig an, sie aufrecht zu erhalten, verlangte ihm alles ab.

„…nicht gutheißen! Weder als Mitglied des Phönixordens, noch als Spion und erst Recht nicht als… dein Patenonkel!“

Snapes Stimme war wieder absolut ruhig gewesen, genauso nichts sagend wie dessen Gesichtszüge. Der Inhalt dessen, was der Tränkemeister gesagt hatte, ließ Dracos Augenbrauen jedoch nach oben zucken und einen heißen Schwall Wut aus seinem Inneren nach außen schwappen. Mühsam zügelte sich der Blonde. 

Kontrolle!

Schließlich waren Dracos Worte ebenfalls vollkommen ruhig, sachlich. Als würde er beiläufig über das Wetter sprechen. Die Mühe, die ihn das kostete, ließ seine Hände zittern, die er in einer lässigen Geste hinter seinem Rücken verbarg.

„Was du als Mitglied des Phönixordens und als Spion gutheißt oder nicht, spielt für mich nur dann eine Rolle, wenn es für Albus Dumbledore eine Rolle spielt. Aber da dem nicht so zu sein scheint, sehe ich keinen Grund, weshalb ich mit dir über meine Entscheidung diskutieren sollte.“

Draco zuckte wie leichtfertig mit den Achseln und nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, wie Severus geräuschvoll die Luft ein sog, dann sprach er unerschütterlich weiter.

„Und was deine Meinung als mein Patenonkel angeht, bezüglich meiner Entscheidungen generell und dieser im Speziellen: Als ich das letzte Mal deine Meinung zu einer meiner Entscheidungen gehört habe, hast du mir eindringlich klar gemacht, dass du mich eigenhändig töten würdest, sollte ich noch ein Mal gegen meinen Vater aufbegehren oder vergessen, wer der Herr ist, dem er dient, dem du dienst, und dem auch ich zu dienen hätte.“ Draco spürte wie seine Hände stark zitterten, wie sein ganzer Körper zu zittern begann. Kontrolle! Seine Stimme blieb fest. „Eingebracht hat mir das eine ziemlich unschöne Narbe, die zweifelhafte Ehre in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters in Sachen Folter und Mord treten zu dürfen und nicht zu vergessen das Dunkle Mal zusammen mit einem Auftrag, der mich nun in diese Situation gebracht hat, in der wir uns befinden und die dein Missfallen zu erregen scheint. Ich hoffe, du siehst es mir nach, dass ich aus diesem Grunde gerne darauf verzichte, meine Entscheidungen mit dir zu diskutieren!“

Der Tränkemeister verzog das Gesicht, seufzte.

„Und genau das ist der Grund, weshalb ich es nicht gutheiße! Du hast nichts verstanden, Draco. Gar nichts.“ Dann nahm Snapes Stimme einen Tonfall an, den Draco lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Das letzte Mal als Kind. Warm, weich und dabei eindringlich. Beinahe Sanft. „Damit diese Sache funktionieren soll, musst du mir VERTRAUEN!“

‚Du bist ein tapferer Junge. Trink das, Draco, es wird den Schmerz vertreiben!... Ich bin da. Ich bin hier, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich lass’ dich nicht allein…’

Wäre Snape ihm für seine Worte grob über den Mund gefahren, hätte er ihn gemaßregelt, wäre es Wut oder Zorn gewesen… Aber nicht dieser Tonfall. Nicht das! 

Kontrolle! 

Das Zittern hörte nicht auf. Draco kämpfte gegen das Gefühl, wieder der kleine Junge in Malfoy Manor zu sein, für den sein Patenonkel jahrelang die wichtigste Bezugsperson gewesen war. Der Junge, der Severus Snape geliebt hatte, wie nur ein Kind lieben konnte.

Kontrolle! 

Draco bebte. 

Kontrolle! 

Er zwang sich, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Draco hatte das Gefühl auseinanderzudriften. Als würde alles nach außen strömen, als würde er schwimmen. Ohne Halt. Wut, Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Emotion. Ein Spielball seiner Emotionen.

Ich bin nicht Potter, der sich von seinen Gefühlen kontrollieren lässt!, fauchte er sich selbst an. Ich bin kein schwacher, über-emotionaler Gryffindor! Ein verzweifelter Schrei in seinem Inneren.

Da war das übermächtige Bedürfnis, sich wie ein Kind in die Arme eines Erwachsenen zu werfen, wieder Kind zu sein, beschützt zu werden, keine Verantwortung tragen zu müssen, zu wissen, dass alles gut werden würde, weil jemand da war, der alles zum Guten wendete. Und dieser jemand, das war Snape gewesen, damals, das hatte Snape für Draco getan, immer wieder. Schmerz gelindert, Tränen getrocknet. Es erträglich gemacht. Bis zu dieser Nacht, bis zu dieser einen Nacht, die alles verändert hatte, in der Draco erkannt hatte, dass er kein Kind sein durfte, dass er sich nicht mehr hatte erlauben dürfen, ein Kind zu sein und dass es nur ihn selbst gab, dass er allein war, dass niemand es zum Guten wenden würde, niemand, niemals! Und vor allem: dass er niemandem vertrauen durfte.

Draco drängte das, was sich in ihm gnadenlos ausbreite, die Flut der Gedanken und Gefühle zurück, wieder nach innen. Das Kind, das ihn zu beherrschen drohte. Er versuchte es in sich einzuschließen, zu schrumpfen, beherrschbar zu machen. Er war kein Kind! Er war nicht schwach! Er brauchte niemanden! Er brauchte nichts! Nichts außer seinem Verstand! Verstand! Er musste seinen Verstand benutzen. NUR seinen VERSTAND! Kein Gefühl. Nicht fühlen! Nichts fühlen! Nur funktionieren! Allein darum ging es. Um die Funktion! Den Nutzen! Wenn er einen Nutzen für Potter haben wollte, dann musste er alles andere ausschalten und funktionieren. Dann durfte er sich nicht von Emotionen beherrschen lassen. Nicht von der Vergangenheit mit Snape aus der Rolle zwingen lassen, sich nicht manipulieren lassen, von dem Meisterspion, von Severus Snape.

„Ich habe Dumbledore geschworen, dir zu gehorchen, Severus. Und das werde ich tun. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“, stieß Draco schließlich, so unbeteiligt wie möglich klingend, aus. Und es fiel ihm schwerer als je zu vor, als hätte die Nähe zu Potter, seine Mauer aus Selbstbeherrschung und Kontrolle löchrig werden lassen, schwach. Als würden auch Dracos eigenen Gefühle durch dessen Emotionalität verstärkt. Als würde das, was er sonst mühelos beherrschte, plötzlich mächtiger. Stärker. Aber Draco hatte es unter Kontrolle. Hielt die Fäden in der Hand.

„Das sind die Worte eines Kindes, Draco. Und solange du nicht verstehst, worum es hier geht, wirst du scheitern. Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass deine kindische Arroganz und maßlose Selbstüberschätzung unserer Seite in diesem Krieg den Sieg kosten wird, nur, weil du – aus was für Gründen auch immer – den Held spielen willst. Wie dein kleiner Gryffindor-Schwarm, Potter!“

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Dumbledore musste Severus eingeweiht haben oder der Ordensspion bluffte. Aber wenn Snape glaubte, dass er auf diese Provokation einginge, hatte sich der Tränkemeister getäuscht. Die Wut in ihm feuerte Snape damit dennoch entgegen: 

„Es geht hier nicht um Potter, also lass ihn da raus und erklär’ mir einfach, was ich angeblich nicht verstehe! Ich habe keine Angst, Severus! Und ich weiß, was von mir verlangt wird!“

„Du weißt gar nichts, Draco!“, dröhnte ihm Snapes Stimme entgegen, während die geballte Faust des Tränkemeisters unbeherrscht auf die Tischplatte donnerte. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wofür du dich entschieden hast!“ Lebhafte Emotionen beherrschten das Mienenspiel des Slytherin-Hauslehrers, durchbrachen die starre, gleichgültige Maske, erschreckten Draco fast. „Ich habe Albus Dumbledore vor vielen Jahren etwas versprochen. Er hat nie mehr als das von mir gefordert, was ich ihm zu geben bereit gewesen bin. Aber auch nie weniger!“ 

Die schwarzen Augen blickten durch Draco hindurch ins Nichts. Dann sprach der Tränkemeister weiter. Eindringlich. 

„Du hast Albus Dumbledore versprochen, durch die Hölle zu gehen und glaub mir, Draco, das wirst du!“

Snape machte ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu. Packte ihn an den Schultern. Draco starr in dessen festen Griff. Noch immer erschrocken und wie paralysiert durch die Gefühle, die sich in Mienenspiel und Haltung des Ordensspions abzeichneten.

„Wenn du in mein Gesicht siehst, was fühlst du?“

Draco musste dem Impuls widerstehen zurückzuweichen. Vor dem Gesicht das nahe an seines gerückt war. Den schwarzen Augen, die sich in seine bohrten. Vor der Frage, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander, wollte nicht, dass sein Gegenüber eben das in seinen Augen sah, wonach er gefragt hatte. Doch es war zu spät. Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen, denn ich weiß es längst. Hass, Verachtung, Abscheu?!“ Draco blinzelte. Der Tränkemeister nickte wissend. Ließ Draco los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Scheinbar zufrieden mit sich. „Ich will, dass du dich darauf konzentrierst. Denn das, was du fühlst, wenn du mich ansiehst. Das ist das, was ich fühle, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe. Jede Sekunde für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich habe Dinge getan… Habe denen, die ich beschützen wollte, Schlimmeres angetan, als denen, gegen die ich kämpfe. Keiner sieht etwas anderes, als das Monster, das ich ihnen zeige. Und dieses Monster ist ein Teil von mir und bleibt es. Mein Leben lang! Und wenn ich nicht stark genug bin, wenn ich aus den Augen verliere, was wichtig ist, wird es mich vielleicht sogar ganz verschlingen. Bis nichts mehr bleibt, als das Monster. DAS ist es, was du mit deiner Entscheidung für dich gewählt hast. Das Monster! Glaubst du immer noch, dass du dafür stark genug bist? Denn wenn nicht…“

Draco starrte dem Tränkemeister ins Gesicht, dessen Ansprache ein kaltes Nichts in Dracos Innerem hinterließ. Sämtliche Emotionen eingefroren. Der Ordensspion räusperte sich.

„Ich bitte dich nicht um Vergebung für das, was ich getan habe, auch wenn es mir unsagbar leid tut. ABER nichts desto trotz war es notwendig. Reue kann ich mir nicht leisten. In dieser Nacht damals habe ich das einzige getan, was ich für dich habe tun können. Lucius hätte dich getötet. Für diese Sache hätte er dich eigenhändig umgebracht. Seinen einzigen Sohn. Du weißt, dass das wahr ist. Ich habe getan, was nötig war, Draco. Ob es mir gefallen hat oder nicht, ich habe es getan. Was ich persönlich wollte, meine Wünsche, sie haben keine Rolle gespielt. Spielen keine Rolle. Das ist es, was du verstehen musst! Wenn du das nicht kannst und nicht dazu in der Lage bist, deine Bedürfnisse hinter das zu stellen, was notwendig ist, wirst du versagen. Dein Wissen wird in die falschen Händen gelangen, was uns beide das Leben kosten kann. Schlimmer noch: Den Widerstand empfindlich schwächen. Dumbledore verlangt von mir, dir zu vertrauen. Darauf zu vertrauen, dass du dazu fähig bist, das Notwendige zu tun und die Vergangenheit hinter dir zu lassen. Also, beweis’ auch, dass du sein Vertrauen verdienst, in dem du dich wie ein Mann verhältst und nicht wie ein kleines Kind, das schmollt und lamentiert, weil sein Onkel früher böse zu ihm war. Du MUSST meinen Befehlen gehorchen, aber du MUSST mir auch vertrauen, sonst haben wir beide keinen Nutzen von einander und werden scheitern. Und das ist die nette Umschreibung für ‚einen qualvollen Tod sterben’. Einem beinahe-Selbstmöder wie dir mag das vielleicht egal sein. Aber für dramatisch-romantische Kinderfantasien, wie du Potter durch gryffindor’sche Dummheit, nein, wie nennen sie es: Heldenmut beeindrucken könntest, habe ich weder Zeit noch Verständnis. Und leisten kann ich mir das genauso wenig wie Reue. Also, überleg dir gut, ob du wirklich mit den großen Jungs mitspielen willst und ob du es überhaupt KANNST, denn es steht mehr auf dem Spiel als nur dein kleines, unbedeutendes Leben.“

Draco schluckte. Bevor er etwas antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Albus Dumbledore trat ein. Prüfend blickte er von einem zum anderen. Snape mied offensichtlich die stechenden blauen Augen, die hinter den Halbmondgläsern nach seinen suchten, fast schien es so, als wäre der Spion von dem Schulleiter bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden.

„Gibt es etwas, dass ihr mir mitteilen möchtet? Hat Mr. Malfoy es sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen vielleicht doch noch anders überlegt, Severus? Gründe, die mit dir natürlich überhaupt nichts zu tun haben würden?“

Der Tränkemeister sah Draco an. Die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst. Den Atem angehalten. Draco wusste, dass er an der Reihe war, zu antworten.

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe es mir nicht anders überlegt. Auch wenn die Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Snape für mich wohl nicht ganz so einfach sein wird.“ Draco wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Aber es ändert nichts an meiner Entscheidung und wird auch nichts, was von mir verlangt wird, beeinträchtigen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr und werde alles tun, was nötig ist, Sir. Ich werde Professor Snapes und Ihren Befehlen gehorchen und auf sein Urteil ebenso wie auf Ihres… vertrauen, wenn es von mir gefordert wird.“

Dumbledore lächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass Draco frösteln ließ. Im Augenwinkel sah er wie Snapes Hände sich hilflos zu Fäusten ballten, obwohl dessen Gesicht ausdruckslos war. 

„Du siehst, Albus, er ist ganz dein!“, spie Snape jetzt verächtlich aus. „Noch nicht einmal mein schädlicher Einfluss kann daran etwas ändern. Sogar ein Gryffindor hätte dir nicht besser antworten können. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ 

Draco wurde im selben Moment klar, dass der Tränkemeister ihn mit seiner Ansprache zu manipulieren, ihn mit all seinen Provokationen dazuzubewegen versucht hatte, seine Meinung zu ändern. Draco fragte sich, warum. Fragte sich, ob Snapes Vertrauen in Albus Dumbledores Pläne möglicherweise doch nicht so tief war, wie der Tränkemeister vorgab? Oder ob Snape ihm nicht zutraute, zu dem, was Dumbledore mit ihm vorhatte, fähig zu sein? Oder lag es einfach nur daran, dass der Tränkemeister ihn besser kannte, als Draco lieb war? Deshalb genau wusste, dass es für Draco nur noch eine Priorität gab, nämlich Potter? Dass er das Bedürfnis, etwas für Potter zu tun, hinter keine Sache der Welt stellen würde? Und dass Draco Snape niemals vertrauen würde? Niemals wieder. Draco würde zwar alles tun, was nötig war - für Potter - aber er würde weder Snape und auch nicht Dumbledore vertrauen. Dafür hatte er einfach schon zu viel erlebt.

Dumbledore überging die offene Feindseligkeit Snapes und begann Dracos Rolle in seinem Plan, der Dracos Schicksal ändern sollte, zu erläutern.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Dann verpiss dich doch!“, brüllte Ron, als Harry längst hinter der nächsten Abbiegung verschwunden war. Wütend trat er mit voller Wucht gegen eine Skulptur in der Ecke. Den Schmerz, der seinen Fußzeh sogleich bis ins Knie hochzog, ignorierte er.

„Halt den Mund, Ron!“, fuhr Hermine ihn mit erstickter Stimme an. „Du bist so ein Idiot!“

Ron erstarrte, blickte in die tadelnden Gesichter der anderen, die in Hermines Richtung ihre Zustimmung murmelten.

„Ich glaub’, ich hör’ nicht richtig? Harry baut Scheiße und ich bin der Idiot, oder was?“

„Harry braucht uns!“, schlug Ginnys Stimme Ron wie eine Ohrfeige entgegen. Ihr Tonfall eine einzige Anklage, die sich in Rons Brust fraß, um seine Eingeweide wickelte. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, ihre Augen funkelten feucht glitzernd vor Wut. „Er braucht jeden einzelnen von uns! Aber DU…!?“ Ginnys Stimme brach in der Stille. Versickerte wie Regen im Erdreich. Nur um dann in giftiger Enttäuschung verzweifelt zu sprudeln:

„DU… denkst wieder mal nur an dich!“ 

Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger erzürnt auf ihn, als wollte sie ihn damit erdolchen. Ihre Worte, ihre Körperhaltung drohten Rons Inneres zu zuschnüren, ihn zu ersticken. Etwas in ihm stemmte sich dagegen, bis das, was ihn und den größten Teil seiner Wut zusammen, in ihm, gehalten hatte, endgültig riss wie ein Seil, das zu lange unter zu viel Spannung gestanden hatte:

„Er ist derjenige, der nur an sich denkt! ‚Ich bin ein Scheiß-Freund, aber das bin eben ICH’ “, äffte er Harry nach. „Er versucht noch nicht mal, es wieder hinzubiegen! Harry ist kein Scheiß-Freund, Harry ist überhaupt kein Freund! Und deshalb ist es mir auch scheißegal, wen oder was Harry Potter braucht! Ich kann auf ihn verzichten! Soll er doch abhauen und jemand anderen brauchen! Mich jedenfalls nicht mehr!“

Ginny starrte Ron fassungslos an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ungläubig, so, als könnte sie nicht begreifen, was sie gehört hatte. Dass er das wirklich gesagt hatte. Ron wusste, dass seine Schwester darauf reagieren würde, er ahnte auch schon wie, aber es war ihm in diesem Moment gleich. 

„Harry hat es versucht. Er hat es verdammt noch mal versucht und das weißt du auch, Ron! Aber du hast ihm noch nicht mal zugehört, du hast noch nicht mal seine Entschuldigung angenommen, hast ihn auflaufen lassen. Du weißt es, aber du machst es dir lieber einfach und gibst Harry die Schuld an allem! Du…“ Ginnys Stimme erstarb. Sie fuhr sich fahrig durchs Gesicht. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte. Jetzt weinte sie tatsächlich.

„Du bist so erbärmlich… so … ich schäme mich dafür, deine Schwester zu sein…“

Ihre Worte, ihre Tränen machten Ron nur noch wütender. Er hatte darauf gewartet und irgendwie tat es gut. Er lachte auf. Dröhnend und überdreht.

„Großartig!“, stieß er aus, lachte wieder, als könnte er damit die Bilder in seinem Kopf vertreiben: Harry. Allein. Neville, der unverständig den Kopf schüttelt. Harry, der sich umdreht und geht. Ginny, die Harry folgen will. Harry, der ihre Freundschaft aufgibt. Luna, deren Augen direkt in sein Herz zusehen scheinen, wissend und voller Mitleid. Harry, der IHN endgültig aufgibt. Hermine, die neben Zabini steht und dessen Hand hält. Und er selbst, der ALLES verliert, was jemals für ihn Bedeutung hatte.

„Ganz großartig! Gib’ mir doch einfach für alles die Schuld, Ginny!“, grollte Ron. Er schäumte vor Wut. Betrachtete einen nach dem Anderen. „Gebt mir am besten alle die Schuld!“ Ron hob wütend die Arme, ließ sie dann gespannt zur Seite fallen. „Ihr sucht doch eh nur einen Dummen, auf den ihr alles schieben könnt. Ron, der Idiot! Ist doch super! Hauptsache, Harry ist fein raus und ihr habt euren Dummen! Nur weil ihr auf euren tollen Helden nichts kommen lassen wollt! Aber ich kann es echt nicht mehr hören: Harry hat es ja so schwer, sein Leben ist so scheiße.“ Ron hörte seine Stimme immer lauter werden, bis er schrie: „ER HAT ALLES KAPUTT GEMACHT! Und mit einem einfachen ‚Entschuldigung, aber ich komme nicht mit mir selbst klar, macht aus der Scheiße, die ich hinterlassen hab, was ihr wollt’ hat es sich für mich nun mal nicht getan! Er kann nicht einfach so abhauen! Er kann sich nicht alles erlauben, nur weil er DER Harry Potter ist!“

„Jeder macht mal einen Fehler. Harry hat sich entschuldigt und er versucht ein Freund zu sein, das ist alles, was zählt. Wir sollten jetzt für ihn da sein und ihm eine Chance geben…Wir sind schließlich seine Freunde und wir sind ihm wichtig, auch wenn er das nicht immer so zeigen kann, deshalb...“, begann Neville. 

Neville, ausgerechnet Neville, wollte ihm was über Freundschaft erzählen? Neville, den keiner ernst nahm? Den sie alle nur aus Mitleid mitspielen ließen?! 

„Hörst du dir selbst überhaupt zu, Mann?“, fiel Ron ihm nur grob ins Wort. „Merkst du nicht mal, wie lächerlich du dich machst, Neville?“ Ron fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden und seinen Herzschlag schnell in seiner Brust. Unkontrolliert, wie seine Worte. „Meinst du wirklich Harry wäre dein Freund? Glaubst du echt, es würde ihn einen Scheiß kümmern, was du von ihm hältst? Oder dass er dich für was anderes hält, als die Lachnummer, die du bi-…“

„Schluss jetzt, Ron!“

Hermines Stimme war wie Eis. Bevor Ginny reagieren konnte, schob sich Hermine neben Neville, der Ron mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Getroffen. Ron konnte sehen, dass seine Worte getroffen hatten. Sollten sie ruhig! Der verständnisvolle, treue Neville sollte ruhig merken, wie das war, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man von jemandem verraten wurde, den man für seinen Freund gehalten hatte. Die Kälte zwischen den Schulterblättern wie von einem Dolch, der einem hinterrücks ins Fleisch getrieben wurde, sollte er spüren. Neville sollte es fühlen, die andern sollten es fühlen! Alle sollten sich fühlen, wie Ron sich fühlte.

Hermine sah Ron ernst an. Ihre Augen blitzten und ihr Gesicht war zornig. Auch das hatte er erwartet. 

Hermine! 

Hermine, die ihm gesagt hatte, sie würde ihn lieben, um ihm im gleichen Atemzug zu erklären, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren konnte, die ihn abgewiesen hatte, die alle seine gut gemeinten Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen und eine Slytherin-Schlange ihm vorgezogen hatte!

„Was ist mit dir los? Ich kenne dich gar nicht wieder!“ Ihre Stimme voller Enttäuschung, voller Verachtung. Sie schüttelte fragend den Kopf. Ihre Hand hielt noch immer die des Slytherins, während sie Ron tadelnd ansah. 

„Was mit mir los ist?!“ Ron hatte das Gefühl ein Blitz würde durch seinen Körper schießen. Ein Blitz aus Wut, der alle Systeme zum Kollabieren brachte. Alle Sicherungen durchbrennen ließ. „WAS MIT MIR LOS IST!?“ Es brach einfach aus ihm heraus. Alles. „Du sagst, dass du ach-so-sehr in mich verliebt bist und obwohl ich es mit uns versuchen wollte, wirfst du dich lieber dem nächst besten Typen an den Hals, einem Scheiß-Slytherin-Weiberhelden. Harry baut Mist, wir sind die angeschissenen und er verpisst sich einfach, aber wen schreit ihr an, wer ist der IDIOT, der an allem Schuld ist? ICH! Und DU fragst mich, was mit mir los ist?! Bin ich der einzige, der kapiert, was hier läuft?“ Er machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Hermine zu, der es augenscheinlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte. So dass die Worte weiter ungebremst aus Ron herausströmten. Worte und Gedanken, die er sonst in sich verschlossen hatte, von denen er noch nicht mal wusste, dass er sie gedacht hatte, bis er sie aussprach. „Aber weißt du was, ihr könnt mich alle mal! Lasst euch von Harry wie den letzten Dreck behandeln! Werdet mit ihm und seinem Getue glücklich! Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt! Aber ich, ich bin raus, ich bin damit durch! Ich scheiß auf ihn und seine Freundschaft und auf euch auch!“

Ron rang nach Atem. So schnell hatte er gesprochen und so laut. Er kapierte das alles nicht! Wieso waren alle anderen so blind und konnte nicht sehen, was Harry für eine Nummer mit ihnen abzog? Wer derjenige sein müsste, auf den sie wütend sein sollten, den sie unverständig ansehen sollten. Aber es war Ron, der vor Hermine und den andern stand, die sich wie eine Wand vor ihm aufbauten. Nur ein Puffer aus Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Eisiges Schweigen. EIS. 

Es war keine Stecknadel, die Ron in der Stille fallen hörte, sondern die dunkle Stimme von Blaise Zabini, der die Unterbrechung nutzte, um vor Hermine und die anderen zu treten.

„Es ist besser, du gehst jetzt, bevor du es noch schlimmer machst, Weasley!“

„Meinst du, von einem verfickten Slytherin wie dir lasse ich mir irgendetwas sagen, Zabini!?“ Rons Blick bohrte sich in den des Dunkelhaarigen. Dessen Kiefermuskeln spannten sich unter der dunklen Haut, aber Ron hatte keine Angst. Sicher nicht. Von ihm aus könnten sie es jetzt sofort austragen. Bei Merlin, würde das gut tun, dem Slytherin seine hübsche Visage mit den Fäusten einzuschlagen. Die überhebliche Schlange sollte nur kommen. Rons Körper lechzte danach, alle Wut, alle Enttäuschung raus zu lassen. Und es war Ron egal, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde. Ihm war jetzt alles egal. Da war nur Enttäuschung, Wut und das Gefühl, der Boden unter seinen Füßen hätte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Es war, als wäre er im freien Fall. 

Hermines Stimme riss Ron aus den dunklen Augen des Slytherins, obwohl sie nicht ihn angesprochen hatte.

„WIR gehen!“

Hermine zog Zabini hinter sich her. Ohne zu Zögern folgten Ginny und Luna den beiden. Lediglich Neville verharrte einen Augenblick unschlüssig, bevor er zu ihnen aufschloss. Sie ließen Ron allein. 

ALLEIN.

„Haut doch ab!“, schrie Ron ihnen hinterher. Hysterisch. Lächerlich. Ohne Nachdruck. „Und Hermine, wenn du merkst, dass dein toller Slytherin-Stecher, der diese ganze Show vor McGonnagall bestimmt nicht aus Nächstenliebe abgezogen hat, dich verarscht hat, dann werde ich nicht für dich da sein!“ 

Hermine hatte sich nicht mal nach ihm umgedreht. Ron starrte den anderen noch nach, als sie längst verschwunden waren und es war als hätte jemand ihm schlagartig alle Kraft abgezogen. Seine Beine drohten beinahe unter seinem Körper wegzuknicken, so erschöpft fühlte er sich. Seine Knie zitterten, sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Das Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf wie ein Wabbelbeinfluch. Allein im Korridor stützte Ron sich an der kalten Mauer ab. Es tat weh! Ein Schmerz, der ihn lähmte. Er war allein! Harry hatte ihn mit den Scherben, die mal ihre Freundschaft gewesen waren, zurückgelassen, mit den Scherben, die Rons Leben gewesen waren, die Eckpfeiler seiner Existenz, ohne dass er wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte. Was er tun sollte. Er hatte sie alle verloren. Es war als hätte Harry ihn einen Abgrund hinab geschubst. Ron fiel. Und er wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte, wie er den Fall stoppen konnte. Er war allein. Das erste Mal war er allein. Orientierungslos. Kein Harry, keine Hermine, keine Ginny. Da war niemand mehr. Nur er selbst. Die anderen standen unerreichbar am Abgrund, sahen auf ihn herab, sahen ihm nur zu, wie er fiel. Allein. Orientierungslos. Im Schmerz. Im freien Fall. Im Abgrund. ALLEIN.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco saß in der Dunkelheit. Ein wolkenloser Himmel über ihm. So nah, als könnte er die Sterne greifen. Ein sanfter Wind strich über die Plattform des Astronomieturms. Die Temperaturen waren dafür, dass es so spät war, milde, dennoch fröstelte es ihn. Von innen heraus. Kälte schien aus seinen Knochen nach außen zu dringen. Aus seinen Eingeweiden. Aus seinem Herzen. Das Eis, das sonst nur wie eine Mauer um ihn herum war, eine Fassade, um sein Innerstes zu schützen und ihm gleichzeitig Halt zu geben, es war, als wäre es in ihn hinein gewandert. Als wäre er innerlich erkaltet, erstarrt. Alles in ihm taub, gefühllos, tot. EIS.

Wie lange er schon hier oben saß? Er wusste es nicht. Minuten, Stunden? Es spielte keine Rolle. Draco kaute beständig auf seiner Unterlippe. Er hatte es geschworen… zu gehorchen, alles zu tun. Für Potter und ohne diesem auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er hatte eingewilligt mit allen Konsequenzen. Und daran würde sich auch jetzt nichts ändern. Jetzt, wo er es wusste. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Aber jetzt gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Jetzt, wo er den konkreten Plan kannte, der zu dem Weg gehörte, den er gewählt hatte, und der sein Schicksal besiegeln würde.

Hoffnung!? Draco schnaubte bitter. 

Er war so dumm gewesen! 

Von dem Augenblick im Pokalzimmer an, als er seine Wahl endgültig getroffen hatte, mit Dumbledore als Verbündetem, war tatsächlich so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihm aufgekeimt- zum allerersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben- dass am Ende, ganz am Ende vielleicht… auch ihm - sogar ihm! - etwas Gutes passieren könnte, und dass er etwas Gutes tun würde, helfen. Dass er, Draco Malfoy, sogar etwas für Potter tun könnte. Etwas, das zählte. So dass es vielleicht doch ein Glück gewesen sein könnte, dass Potter ihn in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag rechtzeitig gefunden hatte. Dass Potter ihn zurückgeholt hatte. Ins Leben.

Diese Hoffnung hatte ihn blind und taub und dumm gemacht. Hatte seinen Verstand ausgeschaltet! Weil es so verlockend gewesen war, so… machbar erschienen. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dumbledores vage Andeutungen, seine Versprechungen, das Vertrauen des Schulleiters in ihn und seine Motive. Und Potter, der ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ihn zu brauchen, und dass er, Draco, den Gryffindor tatsächlich vor der Leere in sich selbst würde bewahren können. DAS hatte Draco eingelullt, ihm den Irrglauben eingepflanzt, es würde reichen, jeden Preis bezahlen zu wollen, um tatsächlich etwas bewirken zu können, einen Nutzen zu haben. Und er WAR bereit dazu gewesen, jeden Preis zu zahlen, solange es - er - nur eine Bedeutung für Potter haben würde. Zu bezahlen, dazu war er immer noch bereit. Aber die Hoffnung… sie war am heutigen Tag erloschen. Unwiederbringlich. 

Die Gefahren, die mit Dumbledores Plänen verbunden waren, für sein eigenes Leben, sie waren ihm noch immer gleich. Alles, was Dumbledore ihm zu bedenken gegeben hatte. Dass es schwierig werden würde. Dass er dabei umkommen könnte. Was es konkret bedeutete, den größten Schwarzmagier seiner Zeit täuschen zu wollen. Dass das alles einen hohen Preis haben würde, Draco alles kosten könnte. Das ALLES, war Draco egal. So furchtbar egal, wie es jemandem nur sein konnte, der sowieso nichts zu verlieren hatte. Doch heute hatte Dumbledore den Preis benannt, das, was nötig sein würde, den konkreten Plan und Dracos Rolle darin aufgedeckt und damit jede Hoffnung zerstört. Denn diesen Preis würde Draco nicht alleine zahlen. 

Dumbledores Plan war Wahnsinn! Stellte alles auf den Kopf, was Dracos Verstand fassen konnte. Ein Verstand, der gerade so träge war, so unbeweglich in diesem Augenblick, als wäre er tatsächlich eingefroren. In der Zeit, in einer undurchdringbaren Ewigkeit gefangen. 

Das, was Draco tun sollte… er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er es schaffen würde und selbst wenn…! Es blieb Wahnsinn. Snape wusste das. Hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Und der Tränkemeister hatte daraus keinen Hehl gemacht. Selbst wenn er nach seinem Versuch Draco umzustimmen, kein Wort mehr gesagt hatte, hatte Draco ein Blick in Snapes Gesicht gereicht, um das zu wissen. Albus Dumbledore jedoch meinte diesen Wahnsinn tatsächlich ernst und hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass die Dinge den von ihm verordneten Lauf nehmen würden. Mit Draco oder ohne ihn. Dinge, die Draco, wenn er versagen würde, töten oder, wenn er Erfolg haben würde, in weitere Lebensgefahr bringen würden. Aber in beiden Fällen waren die Konsequenzen für Potter dieselben, der Preis, den Potter bezahlen würde der gleiche. Das hatte Draco zum ersten Mal erkennen müssen. Und dieser Preis, diese Konsequenzen, waren nicht weniger furchtbar und ausweglos als der Alptraum, dem Draco mit seinem Selbstmordversuch zu entkommen versucht hatte. 

Der Slytherin hatte Dumbledore seine Bereitschaft zugesichert, durch die Hölle zugehen. Für Potter. Und der Schulleiter und Snape hatten Draco mehr als klar gemacht, dass sie ihn beim Wort nehmen würden. Aber dabei würde Draco nicht der einzige sein, das wusste er jetzt. Sie alle würden bei dieser Sache in der Hölle landen. Einer Hölle, aus der es so schnell kein Entkommen gab. Weder für ihn, noch für Potter oder den Rest der Zaubererwelt. Und Draco war sich sicher: Potter würde in dieser Hölle verbrennen. Egal, was er tun würde, Potter würde brennen, und Draco würde es nicht verhindern können. Nur hilflos zusehen, würde er, wenn er dann überhaupt noch lebte. Weder Dumbledores Zuversicht noch dessen strategisches Geschick änderten daran etwas. Potter war vielleicht ein mächtiger Zauberer, von einer Prophezeiung ausersehen, aber der Gryffindor wollte dieses Schicksal nicht und Draco wusste es: Potter würde daran zerbrechen. Und diese Gewissheit ließ Draco innerlich erstarren. Egal, was er auch tun würde. Was er auf sich nehmen würde. Welche Hölle er durchqueren würde. Er würde Potter damit nicht helfen. Der Funken Hoffnung, an den Draco sich geklammert hatte, er war mit Dumbledores Worten erloschen.

Was hatte er sich eigentlich gedacht? Er hätte es doch von Anfang an wissen müssen! Wie unbedeutend er war! So unbedeutend, dass Snape ihm etwas vorgemacht hatte! So unbedeutend, dass Dumbledore und sein Spion Draco ohne Zögern geopfert hatten, weil das Vertrauen von Lucius Malfoy wichtiger gewesen war, als ein Kind, das gezwungen worden war, wieder und wieder das Falsche zu tun. Was für eine Rolle könnte er, Draco Malfoy, also in diesem Spiel überhaupt spielen, wenn nicht ein so unbedeutende, dass sein Leben oder sein Tod unerheblich für alles andere waren, für alle… für Potter. Genau wie Snape es gesagt hatte: Dracos Leben war klein und unbedeutend. Er hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen, statt sich sinnlosen Hoffnungen hinzugeben, schallt er sich. Er würde nicht wirklich etwas für Potter tun können. Niemals. Weder in der Vergangenheit hatte Draco das gekonnt, noch in der Gegenwart und schon gar nicht in der Zukunft. Es war eine Illusion gewesen. Eine Dummheit. Ein Irrtum. Ein verdammter Irrtum. Wenn es darauf ankam, war er nutzlos für Potter.

Draco fuhr sich durch den blonden Vorhang vor seinem Gesicht. Dumbledores Plan würde vielleicht Dracos Leben verlängern und auf eine Art, die Draco nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, der Sache, der Dumbledore sich verschrieben hatte, der Vernichtung Voldemorts, dienen. Aber was das Ganze mit Potter machen, was es Potter kosten würde… Potter würde bezahlen, endgültig in das Schicksal gezwungen, das der nie gewollt hatte, und Potter würde daran zu Grunde gehen, dessen war Draco sich sicher. Nach allem, was er gehört hatte, nach allem, was er wusste. Wie er Potter erlebt hatte, wie er dessen Emotionen am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte. Dumbledore war sich dessen vielleicht gar nicht bewusst oder vielleicht war es dem alten Zauberer auch egal. Denn für den Gründer des Phönix-Orden zählte nur eines, der Sieg über Voldemort. Dafür war Dumbledore jedes Mittel, jedes Opfer recht. Auch das war Draco schmerzlich bewusst geworden. Hinter der freundlichen Fassade des alten Zauberers, der wie ein netter Großvater anmutete, lautere der scharfe, kalt kalkulierende Verstand eines Kriegsherren, dessen erklärtes Ziel der Sieg war. Um jeden Preis. Zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit. Das Schicksal und Leiden eines Einzelnen bedeutungslos. Sie alle nur Soldaten, Schachfiguren… Opfer. In einem Krieg, einem Spiel zwischen Voldemort und Albus Dumbledore, bei dem es um nicht weniger als Macht und die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt ging. Etwas, was Draco völlig egal war, denn gleichgültig, was er geschworen hatte: die Sache, Dumbledore, Voldemort, die Zaubererwelt, sein eigenes Leben, das alles war ihm egal. Weil es ihm um Potter ging! Draco ging es nur um Potter, darum, dass der lebte und dass Potter glücklich war. 

Draco lachte freudlos auf. Das, was er zu tun gezwungen sein würde, würde Potter in die Hölle katapultieren. Den Gryffindor an einen Punkt führen, an dem ihm, wie Potter es selbst befürchtet hatte, tatsächlich nichts anderes mehr bleiben würde als Voldemort. Und ein allerletzter Kampf, aus dem Potter als Voldemorts Mörder oder als dessen Opfer hervorgehen würde. Und so wie Draco die Sache einschätzte- Potters Macht hin oder her- Potter würde diese entscheidende Konfrontation nicht überleben. Potter würde sterben. Einen absehbaren, sinnlosen Tod. Sinnlos, nutzlos… So sinnlos und nutzlos wie alles, was Draco für Potter tun würde. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen und würde keinen Rückzieher machen. Aber aufhalten, ändern würde es nichts. Nutzlos… Es änderte nichts. ER änderte nichts. Gar nichts.

Draco sah ein Paar tränengefüllter grüner Augen vor sich. Hörte eine erstickte Stimme, die ihn verzweifelt darum bat, dass Voldemort nicht das einzige sein würde, was bleiben würde, fühlte Dunkelheit und Leere nach seinem eigenen Inneren greifen, so wie sie im Pokalzimmer nach Potter gegriffen hatten und auf Eis treffen. Auf eine eisige Gewissheit: 

Voldemort würde alles sein, was Potter bleiben würde. Alles… Und am Ende würde der Tod stehen. 

Der Slytherin starrte ins Nichts. Sein Verstand suchte, suchte nach einer Alternative, einem Weg, nach ETWAS… träge und langsam… starr vor Kälte. Aber je mehr er suchte, desto klarer wurde Draco: Er konnte nichts tun. Nichts ändern. Nichts geben. Die Hölle würde sie beide verbrennen. 

Draco betrachtete seine Hände. Blass. Zitternd. Leer. Es gab nichts, rein gar nichts, was er für Potter tun konnte. Was er überhaupt tun konnte. Außer zusehen. Hilflos dabei zusehen. Schweigend. Stumm. Er war so nutzlos. So unendlich nutzlos.

Draco hätte genauso gut sterben können. In dieser Nacht… und ja, er wünschte es sich sogar. In diesem Moment. Wenn er draufgegangen wäre, dann wäre es wenigstens vorbei gewesen, dann müsste er Potter nicht mit dieser Gewissheit ins Gesicht sehen. Nicht mehr sehen, wie der sich quälte und noch mehr quälen würde. Sinnlos, nutzlos… Nicht mehr ertragen müssen, wie Potter etwas brauchte, was Draco ihm nicht geben konnte. Weil er einfach nichts hatte. Nichts. Keinen Ausweg, keine Lösung, keine Alternative. Und dann müsste er auch nicht zusehen, wie Potter in seinem persönlichen Alptraum, in seiner persönlichen Hölle, der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein zu müssen, ohne seine Freunde und auch ohne ihn, verbrennen würde. Allein. Vollkommen allein. Voldemort würde alles sein. Alles. 

Und dafür würde Potter ihn hassen. Weil es Draco sein würde, der die Dose der Pandora öffnen würde. Von Anfang an. Draco würde sie alle in die Hölle hinabreißen. Das wusste er jetzt, denn das war sein Schicksal.


	30. Ice II

Harry zögerte. Die Hand auf der Klinke der Tür zur Plattform des Astronomieturms. Er hatte das Namensschild des Blonden auf der Herumtreiberkarte die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Der Slytherin war vom Nachsitzen aus Snapes Gemächern schnurstracks zum Astronomieturm gegangen. Und Harry hatte gewartet. War unschlüssig auf und abgelaufen. Lange. Hatte nachgedacht, während der Slytherin sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. Jetzt stand Harry da. Die Hand auf dem kühlen Metall der Türklinke. Metall, das längst nicht mehr so kühl war, weil seine verschwitzte, warme Hand kraftlos darauf lag. Unschlüssig. 

Was, wenn er seine Ruhe haben will, wenn er mich nicht sehen will?... Was, wenn…

Harry schluckte. Das, was in Myrtes Bad passiert war und wozu es geführt hatte, war erschreckend gewesen. Unglaublich und… beängstigend und… falsch… aber auch richtig, verdreht, wie alles in den letzten Tagen. Aber es war passiert. Und… es war wichtig. Malfoy würde ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Nicht deshalb. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, beruhigte sich Harry selbst. 

Und warum ist er dann aus Myrtes Bad geflüchtet? Warum hat er sich nicht mal umgedreht, als ich ihn gerufen hab? 

Harry quittierte das Schnauben seiner inneren Stimme mit einem Zähneknirschen. Was sollte er überhaupt sagen?

‚Hey, coole Sache, ich höre deine Stimme in meinem Kopf’ Meinst du, das ist ein gutes Zeichen?’ 

Sämtliche Entgegnungen, die der Slytherin ihm daraufhin wahrscheinlich geben würde, rauschten gleichzeitig durch Harrys Schädel. Wenn Malfoy ihm überhaupt eine Antwort geben würde und nicht… ja was eigentlich… weglaufen würde? Immerhin war DAS auf der Astronomieturmplattform recht unwahrscheinlich, dachte er sarkastisch. Harry zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne.

Ich hab mich für ihn entschieden, also…

Harry stieß geräuschvoll Luft aus der Nase. Das war der Punkt. 

Was, ‚also’?

Er hatte eine Abmachung mit dem Slytherin. Nur Rummachen. Da konnte er sich so viel für Malfoy entschieden haben, wie er wollte. Es gab kein ALSO. Natürlich war die Aussprache mit den anderen eine Erleichterung gewesen. Das Loslassen. Als hätte man ihm ein schweres Gewicht vom Brustkorb genommen und gleichzeitig, war da das Gefühl gewesen, ins bodenlose Nichts zu stürzen. Noch immer. Harry hatte die Sicherheitsseile hinter sich gekappt. War einmal mehr gesprungen. Hatte wieder den Abgrund gewählt. Hatte sich entschieden. Gegen seine Freunde und für Malfoy. Von dem Harry hoffte, dass er ihn irgendwie auffangen würde oder zu mindest mit ihm springen. Aber dafür, dass der Slytherin das tun würde, dafür gab es keine Garantie. Und es fühlte sich wie immer nach dieser Mischung aus richtig und falsch an, die ihn bis jetzt in dieser Sache begleitet hatte. 

Harrys Finger schlossen sich fester um den Türgriff.

Er wollte, dass Malfoy ihn auffing, mit ihm sprang. Jetzt. Das war der Grund, weshalb er vor dieser beschissenen Tür stand. Und der Grund, weshalb er sich fürchtete die Plattform zu betreten, war der, dass Harry nicht wusste, ob er nicht auf dem Boden der Tatsachen aufschlagen würde. Allein. Er kannte Malfoy nicht. Nicht mehr! Nicht mal ansatzweise. 

Aber Draco Malfoy schien ihn zu kennen, besser als er sich selbst. Harry hatte aufgehört ihn zu hassen und er brauchte den Slytherin. Und Harry wollte ihn auch brauchen. Er hatte Malfoy gewählt. Egal, aus welchem Grund, egal, was passieren würde. Trotz der Vergangenheit und ohne Zukunft in einer ungewissen Gegenwart. Auch wenn es zu nichts führen würde und gleichgültig, was die Gründe des Slytherins dafür waren, sich brauchen zu lassen. Malfoy konnte Harry geben, was er brauchte und Harry wollte es annehmen, würde es annehmen. Ohne Fragen, ohne Zweifel. Blind. Weil er Draco Malfoy brauchte. Mehr brauchte als alles andere. 

Also!

Harry verzog das Gesicht, schluckte das mulmige Gefühl hinunter, das ihn befallen hatte, aber er zögerte nicht mehr, stieß die schwere Tür zur Plattform des Astronomieturms auf und entdeckte den blonden Haarschopf sofort. Draco saß dort, wo er vor ein paar Tagen schon einmal gesessen hatte. Damals als Harry den Slytherin das erste Mal dazu gebracht hatte, den Abgrund zu wählen, zu springen. Die Position war sogar die gleiche. Die Knie an den Körper gezogen, die Arme verschränkt mit der Stirn darauf abgestützt. Harry bewegte sich auf den Blonden zu. Seine Schritte hallten auf der Plattform wider. Malfoy reagierte nicht. Trotzdem spürte Harry, dass der Slytherin wusste, dass er es war, der sich ihm näherte. Sich neben ihn die Wand hinunter gleiten ließ. Schweigend. Schließlich blickte Malfoy auf.

Das Grau ungewöhnlich dunkel. Keine einzige silbrige Scholle darin. Nur klares dunkles Grau, das den unbewölkten Himmel über ihnen spiegelte. Nackt. Ungewöhnlich leer und dunkel. Auch die Gesichtszüge des Blonden wirkten völlig untypisch für diesen offen, beinahe Halt suchend. Die Haare des Slytherins waren unordentlich, zerzaust. Als hätte der sie gedankenverloren wieder und wieder durch seine Finger bewegt.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Fürchterlich nicht. Harry schluckte, sah den Abgrund.

„Ich … ähm… hab dich gesucht“, begann er unbeholfen, auf eine rüde Antwort des Slytherins gefasst. Aber Malfoy legte lediglich den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte in den Nachthimmel über ihnen.

Harry spürte seine eigenen Augenbrauen überrascht und ungläubig Richtung Haaransatz wandern. 

Keine bescheuerte Bemerkung? Keine ätzende Spitze? 

„Geht’s dir gut, Malfoy?“

Schweigen. Noch immer starrte der Slytherin ins Nichts. Das Gesicht blass und leer wie der Mond. Die Augen dunkel wie der Himmel.

Harrys Puls beschleunigte sich. 

„Du bist schon ziemlich lange hier oben…“ Eine Reaktion blieb weiterhin aus. Auch der müde Versuch seiner inneren Stimme, ihm weiszumachen, dass keine Reaktion immerhin keine schlechte Reaktion war, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Harrys Hals zuzog, dass sich etwas in seinem Inneren unangenehm verkrampfte, dass ihn ein unliebsames Gefühl erfasste: Angst.

„Also, hab ich gedacht, ich komm’ einfach rauf und…“ Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln, ließ den Rest des Satzes offen.

Etliche Sprüche, die Malfoy auf diese Aussage hin hätte bringen müssen, schossen gleichzeitig durch Harrys Kopf. Ob Harry ihm nachspionieren würde. Dass Malfoy schon seinen Grund hätte, wenn er hier oben rum hing, der ihn aber nichts angehen würde. Dass er wahrscheinlich allein sein wollte, die Aussicht genießen. Aber: nichts. 

Harry starrte Malfoy an. Dessen Gesicht regungslos, blass, leer, kalt. Aber es war keine Fassade, keine Mauer aus Eis, die wie sonst um den Eisprinzen von Slytherin errichtet war, um dessen Inneres zu verbergen. Malfoy verbarg gar nichts. Da war NICHTS. Nur Kälte, die von dem Slytherin abstrahlte. Und diese Kälte kroch langsam auch in Harrys Körper. Eisige Kälte. Kälte, die nur noch ein Gefühl in Harry zuließ: Angst. Kalte, nackte Angst. So kalt und nackt, wie die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers. 

„Interessiert dich nicht mal, woher ich weiß, dass du hier bist?“

Nichts.

„Was ich von dir will? Warum ich hergekommen bin?“

Nichts.

„Dass ich überhaupt hier bin?“

Der Blonde zeigte keine Regung. Harry konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren. Seine Zunge stieß gegen trockene Schleimhäute. Aufsteigende Panik löste die Schranke zwischen Denken und Sprechen auf. Ließ ihn ganz gryffindor ausstoßen:

„Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann sprich es gefälligst aus, aber tu nicht so, als würde ich nicht existieren!“

Der Abgrund. Der Boden. Er raste auf Harry zu und die Angst, aufzuschlagen, allein, drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Dass Malfoy ihn jetzt doch ansah, beruhigte Harry nicht im Mindesten. Die Augen des Blonden schimmerten in lebhaften Grautönen, während Malfoys Gesicht noch immer kraftlos und leer aussah. 

„Sollte ich denn ein Problem mit dir haben?“

Dracos Stimme klang dünn und müde. Als wäre der weit weg. Teilnahmslos, gleichgültig. Dennoch schien die Frage echt, als bräuchte der Blonde jemanden, der ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte, zu sagen, zu fühlen. 

Harry hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Schneller. Tiefer. ALLEIN.

„Was ist verdammt noch mal mit dir los?“

Seine Stimme war panisch. Harry unterdrückte den Wunsch, den anderen zu packen und an den Schultern durchzurütteln. Ungläubig starrte er den Blonden von der Seite an, der ihn eben nicht ansah. Nicht mal wahrzunehmen schien. Der nicht er selbst zu sein schien. Nur eine leere, kalte Hülle.

„Nichts!“ Malfoy mied Harrys Blick noch immer. „Überhaupt gar nichts!“

Der Blonde gab sich offenkundig nicht mal Mühe, es nicht wie die Lüge klingen zu lassen, die es augenscheinlich war. Was Harrys Herz immer schneller schlagen ließ. Das war nicht Draco Malfoy, wie er ihn kannte, schoss es panisch durch Harrys Kopf. Oder vielleicht war es mehr Draco Malfoy als Harry jemals zu vor erlebt hatte? Ohne Fassade. Er wusste es nicht und es jagte seinen Blutdruck in die Höhe. Panisch. Ängstlich. Kurz vor dem Aufschlag.

Und Harry kam sich dumm vor. Unendlich dumm. Blind. Wie ein Kind. Ein dummes Kind. Was für ein Spiel war das, das Malfoy mit ihm spielte? Seine Stimmbänder krampften, erzeugten ein knarzendes Flüstern.

„Du lügst!“ 

„Und?“ Der Blonde zuckte müde mit den Schultern. Gleichgültig und teilnahmslos. Dennoch schwang ETWAS mit. Etwas Quälendes. Hoffnungsloses. Trauriges. „Wundert dich das noch? Ich hab doch schon immer gelogen. Oder glaubst du wirklich, es hätte sich irgendetwas geändert, nur weil…“

Die Stimme des Blonden erstickte förmlich. Ertrank in dem ETWAS. Der Slytherin wandte den Kopf ab. Harry konnte trotzdem sehen, wie der andere die Zähne aufeinander presste. An dem ETWAS schluckte. Wie bittere Medizin. Und es tat weh. Der Schmerz setzte sich in Harry fort und er war sich sicher, dass es Schmerz war. DAS war kein Spiel. Malfoy spielte nicht. Da war keine Maske. Keine Fassade. Keine Lüge. Da war nur dieses Etwas. Schmerz.

„…nur weil ich deine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört habe?! Weil ich weiß, dass du glaubst, dass ich dich brauche und es zulässt?“, vollendete Harry den Satz, von dem er vermutete, dass Malfoy ihn hatte aussprechen wollen, aber nicht können. Er fühlte ein Brennen in den Augen. Ein verhasstes Brennen. Und da war er, der Abgrund, der Aufschlag. War es ein Fehler gewesen auf sein Gefühl, auf Malfoy, zu vertrauen? Sich fallen zu lassen? Harry kämpfte mit sich. Er war schon oft gedemütigt worden. Vielleicht würde das die schlimmste Demütigung seines Lebens sein, aber wenn er es nicht aussprach, dann würde er es vielleicht ein Leben lang bereuen und es war die Wahrheit. Die beschissene Wahrheit und die letzte Chance, von der er sich erhoffte, Malfoy erreichen zu können. Dazu bringen zu können, seinen Sturz doch noch zu verhindern. Nicht alleine zu fallen. Es weiter zu zulassen. Den Schmerz und dieses Etwas zu vertreiben. „Und wenn ich sage, dass du Recht hast?! Ändert das dann immer noch nichts? Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich wirklich… brauche?“

„Du brauchst mich nicht, Potter!“ Malfoys Antwort kam schnell. Wie ein Peitschenknall. Scharf. Schneidend. Die Gesichtszüge des Slytherin war plötzlich sehr hart, obwohl dessen Gesichtsausdruck nicht im Geringsten einer der Masken glich, die Harry kannte. Malfoys Augen waren immer noch ungewöhnlich dunkel. Fast schwarz. Lebhaft. Verbargen nichts. Alle Gefühle, alle Wahrheiten, die in dem Slytherin steckten, waren dort zu sehen. Keine Lügen. Diesmal. „Das, was du brauchst, ist ein anderes Leben!“ Es kam Bewegung in den Slytherin. Er sprang auf die Beine und wurde immer lauter. „Weit weg von der ganzen Scheiße hier. Weit weg von Voldemort, dem Leben das du führst. Dem Retter der Zaubererwelt. Weit weg von… mir.“

Fast sah es aus, als wollte Malfoy tatsächlich weglaufen. Harry hielt es nicht mehr am Boden. 

„Ein anderes Leben?! Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte!“, brauste er auf und fand sich mit dem Slytherin Auge in Auge wieder. „Ich hab mir dieses Leben nicht ausgesucht! Dieses Schicksal! Wenn ich eine Wahl hätte, ich schwöre dir, dann wäre ich lieber der elternlose Freak, den Tante und Onkel hassen und im Wandschrank einsperren, statt Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Einfach nur Harry. Kein Zauberer und schon gar kein Held. Nur irgendein scheiß Muggel, mit einem stink normalen Durchschnittsleben. Ohne Krieg. Ohne Schicksal. Ohne Verantwort. Ohne die Angst, dass jeder, der mir was bedeutet allein deshalb in Gefahr ist. Aber…“

Harry stockte. Malfoy war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Die Stirn gerunzelt. Er blinzelte mehrfach. Als würde er seine Gedanken ordnen. Hektisch fast.

„Was?!“, fuhr er Malfoy unwirsch an. Der wirkte jetzt komplett abwesend, aber lebendig. Mit einem unbestimmten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Entschlossen. Energisch.

„Ich muss… nachdenken und…“ Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. Kaute abwesend auf der Unterlippe. „… mich um ein paar Sachen kümmern.“ Er eilte schnellen Schrittes zur Tür der Plattform. „Wir reden morgen weiter. Nach dem Nachsitzen bei Snape.“ Malfoy riss die Tür auf. „Im Raum der Wünsche.“ Während er schon fast im Treppenhaus war, hörte Harry ihn nur noch rufen: „Und pass morgen ausnahmsweise Mal im Unterricht auf!“


End file.
